Are We Really Monsters?
by Ryder S. Block
Summary: Kanni, an orphaned girl originally from the Northern Water Tribe, is living in Republic City. Hiding her true self from those around her, Kanni finds it difficult to keep her past buried as she is thrown into a whirlwind of events, including befriending the avatar and crossing paths with the infamous Amon. Though they're enemies, romance blooms, making Kanni's secrets come to light
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The swinging music rolling through the small shop had my hips swaying back and forth. My eyes closed slightly as I twirled, spinning the stack of dusty books I held in the air. I dropped them on the cluttered counter and mimicked playing a trumpet along with the tune.

The small books and antique store I worked in to pay the bills was perfect for me. Inconspicuous. Quiet. No trouble. At least I thought. The blaring music almost drowned out the squealing of tires outside of the shop. Almost.

I looked out the front display window to see three Triple Triad thugs exiting a flashy looking Satomobile. I frowned.

"Is that the Triad?" My boss, a shaky and nervous old man, quivered in the doorway to his workshop. I nodded in response. "They usually don't come this far. The police have had it secured... I thought..."

I leaned forward daringly, glancing skyward. No airships. Someone has been paid off. There was a bank across the street from my shop. I could guarantee that was the target.

"Mr. Ling, maybe you should go into your workshop for now." He nodded vigorously in agreement, shuffling backwards. I saw one thug's hand become engulfed in flame, a wicked grin on his face. "And lock the door," I added over my shoulder.

"And what of you?"

"I'll be alright. We aren't the target. I'll finish up out here, and then go out the back door. It's almost closing."

"Well..." His voice was tight. "Alright. Just be careful, Kanni." With that, I heard the distinct click of the lock.

I knew I was just letting a bank robbery occur, but I wouldn't get involved. Why would I? So I could join the eternal list of targets for the Triad? No, thank you.

More flashy Satomobiles rolled into the road, practically shutting it down entirely. Someone on the police force was _definitely_ bribed. A huge truck, most likely for the loot, rumbled down the street, shaking on the uneven cobblestone. I backed away from the window, returning to the stack of books I had earlier.

 _As long as no one was getting hurt..._

A scream tore me out of my pitiful excuses. My head snapped up, spying the woman who was being dragged out of the bank by her hair. Most likely a worker there. She was pushed up against a Satomobile, the thugs grabbing at her hips and waist.

"No! Please! Let me go!"

I let out a sigh through my nose. _Of course. Alright, Kanni. Just be careful. Don't lose control. You can do this..._

I slammed down the books again, dust rising in billows, and stormed to the front of the shop. As my hand reached for the door handle, I snatched up a small bronze paperweight that rested on the front counter. The damned jingling of the bell ruined any type of surprise attack I had planned, but I kept calm.

"Get back inside, girl. This has nothing to do with you." The growl came from the man that was gripping the struggling woman's waist. Her eyes were pleading for help. I adjusted the hood covering my head so it cinched in more, making sure it wouldn't fall off and reveal my unique hair, as well as shadow my face.

I raised my voice slightly. "My apologies. I don't mean to interrupt but it seems that the lady doesn't want to partake in what you have planned. So how about you let the poor thing go?"

I was met with a gruff chuckle. "Oh? And do _you_ want to partake in what I have planned in her place?"

I put my fist- the one with the paperweight concealed inside- on my hip and let out a breathy laugh. "I want to partake in what _I_ have planned."

"And that is, little girl?"

I felt my lips pull up into a cocky smirk. "Why don't you come find out?"

The thug let go of the girl, placing her in the hold of a bulky man with a crude looking eyepatch over his left eye. As the cocky one waltzed towards me, I pulled back my arm, letting the paperweight fly, nailing the bulky thug's good eye spot on. He wailed, releasing the woman.

"Run!" I screamed as I sprinted towards the man walking towards me. I slid, swiping out his feet. I rolled back upright, dodging sideways away from a blast of fire. I deftly jumped over an earthbender thug as he tried to crush me with a piece of the road. I landed behind him and let out three quick jabs to chi points on his back. He was down in seconds.

I bounced on my toes, ready for the next attack. I felt heat from the fire that was sent at my head, leading me to bound over the nearest Satomobile. I waited patiently, calming my breath. Two thugs rounded the vehicle from opposite sides. I jumped on one, wrapping my legs around his torso and flipping in the air, sending him careening into the other thug. A waterbender lashed out at me with a water whip, wrapping it around my wrist and sending me flying through a shop window.

I cried out as the glass cut into my side. The waterbender sent ice towards me as I rolled behind a desk. The sharp twangs of metal could be heard as the icicles crashed into the radios and phonographs. I snatched one off the floor next to me and chucked it at the waterbender. I followed soon after, hurdling his second attempt with the water whip and kicking him hard in the jaw. Landing gracefully on my feet, I twirled, grabbing the next thug's wrist and twisting him around. A few more jabs and he was down as well.

Breathing heavily, I looked about, taking in the moaning thugs that lay sprawled across the street.

"HEEEELLLPPP!"

I pivoted, seeing my work place was ablaze. Probably one of the firebender's misplaced shots.

 _Mr. Ling!_

I raced towards the burning building, crashing through the window, my arms shielding my face. I looked around, stepping out of the way as burning pieces of the merchandise crashed to the floor.

"Mr Ling! Stay calm! I'm coming!" I jumped through a wall of flames, slamming into the wall next to his office.

"Mr. Ling!" My hands ripped at the doorknob, but it remained shut. _The damned lock!_ "Mr. Ling you need to unlock the door! Mr. Ling?" I only heard coughing on the other side. And it was growing weaker. I panicked slightly. "Hold on!" I backed up, feeling the scorching heat of the flames behind me and the heaviness of the smoke settling into my lungs. I kicked at the door, feeling it shudder under the force. I lashed out again, this time feeling the hinges give. The door crashed inward, letting flames roar into my face.

I dove through the door, coughing now. "Mr. Ling?!"

"Here..." I heard his meek voice softly from under the desk. Whatever he had been trying to restore was now aflame on the desk. I lunged forward, grabbing the crook of his arm and hauling him upward.

"We need to go! Now!" I practically carried my boss out of the shop, trying to reach the front door. He was collapsing into me, the smoke getting to his elderly from faster than my youthful one. "Just a little...further..." I looked up when I heard a sickening crack. As if in slow motion, I watched the ceiling collapse. I dislodged myself from Mr. Ling's heavy form and shoved him through the open door. I saw him hit the ground outside and heard the calls of the police before I was met with incredible pain and blackness.

Strong arms were carrying me. They were solid. Warm. As my head spun, I felt myself get lowered to the ground and the cool stone beneath me. I preferred the warmth.

"What do we do with her?" The voice floated as if through water. I didn't recognize it.

The next voice, however, was distinct. "She is no threat to us. If she recovers... recruit her. Her skills would be...useful in our endeavors."

The voice was deep. Gravelly. Husky, even. But above all. Cold. Calculating. Confident. I finally willed my eyes to snap open to see the retreating form of one of the most dreaded enemies of Republic City.

I coughed violently, my vision blurring with pain as I rolled to my side to throw up unceremoniously into the street.

I looked up to see that the men had vanished. I struggled to breathe, both due to pain and fear. I hadn't been in Republic City long, but I knew the voice that crackled through the radios. I knew the mask. The one I saw painted on thrown fliers and underbellies of old bridges. I knew the sound of the whispers that spoke his name in dark corners.

Amon.


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I know this chapter is a repost, but I caught a critical error and it super bothered me. It just had to do with their ages.**

 **Sorry that this is probably super annoying!**

 **-Pheonixash**

 **Chapter 2: An Invitation**

I ended up fleeing the scene. I hobbled back to my apartment across town, clutching at my throbbing head. When I reached my home, I realized I didn't have my keys. They were in my bag...in my cubby...at my work...which was most likely burned to the ground by now.

I groaned, rounding to the back of the apartment building. It was only a small apartment building, since it was situated above a local grocer, which my landlady actually owned. I stumbled down the back alleyway until I found the large stacks of boxes from the many supply runs. I scaled them unsteadily, finally reaching the red cobbled roof. I slid down to my window, that conveniently opened to the roof, and pried it open. _This is why I keep you unlocked..._

I slipped in, stumbling over the clothes I had thrown there the night before. I turned, now paranoid about meeting both the Triads and Amon in one day, shutting and locking the window. I pulled the curtains shut, making sure no one could see in.

Turning to my dusty mirror, I assessed myself in its reflection. My clothes were certainly ruined. Scorched and torn. Not that it mattered. They were my work clothes. And I had a distinct feeling that I was probably out of a job.

I peeled off the smoldering material, wincing as the cuts along my back stung. I pulled back my hood and freed my hair from its cloth wrapping. I was lucky that it hadn't fallen off. I looked in the mirror again as my hair pooled around my face. I was the only one with hair like this. Blonde. Golden, even. It fell in gently rolls to the bottom of my shoulder blades.

Pulling off the rest of my clothes, I slipped into gray shorts and a white tank top. I grabbed a wet cloth and wiped off the soot from my body, gently grazing over the scratches. I placed a cold cloth on my throbbing head and assessed a serious burn I had discovered on my left shoulder. I pursed my lips, torn within myself.

I looked back at my reflection again. My blue orbs looked sad and empty as they raked down my body. I was fit. Athletic. But I retained my curves. Despite being born in the Northern Water Tribe, I had pale skin, and of course, blonde hair. My mother had always said that it was a gift from the Moon Spirit. Most people called her crazy.

That is...until I lost control one day. I felt the pull of the moon. Felt its power. I unleashed a wicked tantrum of water. I blacked out in the middle, only remembering flashes. I woke to a demolished home, a white fish tattoo on my left forearm, and a murdered family.

I ran. I was on my own from then on. Terrified of the curse put on my by the Moon. Ashamed of the monster I was. I hid myself from the world, terrified of what it would do to me if it knew what I was.

I was only 9.

That was ten years ago now. I had learned to hide in plain sight. Covering my hair and arms at all times, I melded with society. I never bended again after that day, except for the few occasions I allowed myself to heal. But when it came to fighting, I learned how to fend for myself without using bending. I was listed as a non-bender in the census.

And I understood the fear that non-benders endured. I even agreed with the Equalist cause. I was just afraid. If anything set me off... Or if I was discovered to be a bender... It wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

My lungs burned as I pulled out of my memories. Feeling exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

I was ripped out of my slumber by my door rattling on its hinges.

"Tikanni Ouru! Open up!"

I sprang upright and sprinted lightly to the door, peering through the peep-hole. I let out a sigh. _The police. Not the Triad or Amon._ "One moment!" I called through the door.

I scrambled to pull my hair into a bun and wrap it into some cloth. I slipped into some sweats and a tunic with a hood. Making sure the sleeves were pulled down and my hair was all tucked away, I opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

The officer before me bowed lightly. "Miss Ouro, you have been summoned to the police station," He explained as he handed me a summons. I peered at it nervously.

"Did I...do something wrong?"

The officer smiled at me. "No, miss. They just wish to see you. The shop you work at burned down last night, did you know that?"

My mind reeled as I thought of how I should answer. Finally, I settled on, "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, miss. Mr. Ling was injured, but it's nothing serious. He mentioned your name, so we would like to see you at the station. You are his employee, correct?"

I nodded.

"Very good. You have fifteen minutes, Miss Ouru. I will be waiting downstairs to escort you to the station." With that, he bowed and retreated down the hall. I stepped back, closing my door hastily.

I breathed deeply through my nose. _What if they think I started the fire?!_

I shook my head as I searched for better clothes to wear. _Relax. It's probably just routine. It's obvious who started it._

I pulled on gray leggings and a dark blue dress that cut off right after my shoulder. I then pulled gray arm coverings up to my elbows. I braided back my hair and tucked it into a tight bun, followed closely by a gray wrapping. I then pulled up my dark blue hood, careful not to snag my silver earrings.

I picked up my spare bag- a water tribe style brown shoulder bag- and stuffed my keys and money. I was grateful that I hadn't brought the money to work last night. Readjusting the yin and yang silver necklace that rested at the nape of my throat, I slipped on gray boots and headed down the stairs.

The officer was waiting patiently at his truck, allowing a decent sized crowd to gather. I grimaced as he helped me into the seat next to him. At least I wasn't riding in the back... _That_ would have spelled out trouble.

The exhaust let out a whining puff before rumbling down the street towards the station. My heart was racing now as I spied the massive statue of Toph Beifong over the buildings. The wagon rolled to a stop as I was guided off into a crowd of officers. They led me inside to an interrogation room.

 _Oh no..._

I sat down lightly, my hands wringing at the leather strap of my bag. The wall moved sideways, allowing for Chief Beifong to enter, Councilman Tenzin on her heels.

"Hello, Miss Ouro," The councilman nodded to me. I nodded back with a low mumble, "Please, Kanni is fine."

"Very well... _Kanni_ ," The chief's words were practically sneered at me. "Where were you last night?"

 _Right to business then._

As I struggled over whether or not I should tell the truth, my throat gulped audibly.

"You seem nervous. Do you have a reason to be?" Beifong's eyebrow was lifting impossibly high.

I blurted out, "I was at work."

"And you work where?"

"Mr. Ling's Antiquities." A story was forming in my head now.

"Are you aware of the fire that occurred there?"

"Your officer informed me this morning, yes. He said Mr. Ling is alright?"

Tenzin jumped in now. "Yes, he is fine. When did you leave work last night?"

"I...I'm not sure. There were thugs outside the door."

Chief Beifong jumped up. "You saw them?"

I nodded in response. "Mr. Ling locked himself into his office and told me to finish up then leave out the back door. So I did."

"And you left all your belonging there?" She was skeptical of me, I could tell.

"I was terrified. It was the Triple Triad. The shop is across from the bank. I could only assume that was the target. I didn't want to get hit in the crossfire. I've seen how out of hand those men get."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

I shrugged, rolling easily with my tale now. "I assumed you knew. You always patrolled the area. I assumed it was a trap for them. I just didn't want to get involved. And I'm sure Mr. Ling called."

The councilman sighed. "Did you confront the thugs?"

"No."

"Were you still present when the fire occurred?"

"No."

I was suddenly grateful for the sleeve that rested painfully on my burn mark.

The two people in front of me both sighed. Beifong's face softened. "We have multiple witnesses who have you placed at the scene-"

"You think I did this?! Why would I-"

"Woah! No!" Tenzin's hand alighted on my own. "Our witnesses all point to you commit acts of extreme heroics. We just wanted your side of-"

I stood up abruptly. "I didn't do anything heroic. I did what anyone else would have done. And I didn't do it to be recognized. Please, just... I don't want publicity. I just want to go home."

The Chief stared at me wide-eyed. "You downed Triad members without bending. And then dove into a burning building to save an old man. What you did was miraculous. Why wouldn't you want to be recognized?"

I shrugged, trying to hold myself together. I winced, not thinking as I clutched my burning shoulder. The councilman stood and rounded the table towards me.

"No, please I'm fine," I started, cutting off as he gently took my arm.

"You've been severely burned. I know a wonderful healer. Perhaps," The airbender glanced to the chief of police. "If you truly do not wish to be publicly recognized for what you have done, allow me to give you dinner. Come back to Air Temple Island and get healed. Spend a few nights there. The police will watch over your home for now to assure that no Triad members are lurking about."

I shrugged him off, fully knowing who was currently on Air Temple Island. "No, I can handle myself, thank you."

The chief stood. "I insist that you take this offer. From what I have heard, you fully _can_ handle yourself. But you're injured, and it's the law's job to protect you. Go with Tenzin. Take it as a vacation. You won't need to report to work for some time, anyways."

I pursed my lips, nodding slightly in assent. They both let out a breath of relief.

"If I could just grab some things from my home?"

"Of course," The councilman said with a warm smile.

I was led out of the station quietly, walking back towards my apartment alone, though I knew that officers were watching me. I sprinted up the stairwell of my complex, ignoring the calls of my landlady. I slipped into my apartment and hurriedly packed a bag. At the last moment, I tossed in some fighting gear. Just in case... I pulled a small wooden box out from underneath my bed. If anyone got into my home when I was gone, I wouldn't want them finding this. I stuffed the box into the bottom of my back and hiked it over my good shoulder.

"What in the world is going on, Kanni?" My landlady was in my doorway.

"I... I have to go away for a while. Some Triad thugs-"

"Are they after you?"

"Miss Tay, I don't know. It's just a precaution. The police will be watching over you. You'll be safe, so don't worry."

Her gentle hands cupped my face. She had fallen into watching over me as if I was her own. "It's you who I'll worry about. Please be careful."

"I will."

She kissed my forehead and then practically pushed me down the stairwell, rushing me out the door. When I was on the street, I was met with the sight of the councilman atop his sky bison. I had never seen one up close, and boy, were they massive!

"Are you going to climb on?" The airbender's tone was playful, and when I looked to him I saw a soft smile.

"Right." Nimbly, I scaled the side of the massive beast and gripped the saddle. "Ready."

"Oogi, yip yip!" The sky bison flicked its tail, lifting us from the ground. I gasped, never having been in the air before. It was terrifying. It was impossible. It was exhilarating.

I couldn't help but gape.

"You alright back there?" I heard the airbender's call.

"I- I'm wonderful! This is incredible! You get to do this all the time?" I was smiling now, feeling the wind on my cheeks. For a moment, I wished I could feel it pull at my hair, but I quickly pushed the idea down.

I heard him chuckle. I scooted closer to the front of the saddle and leaned over the side to look down.

"Not afraid of heights, I see." I shook my head, even though he probably wasn't looking at me.

"Councilman-"

"Please," He cut me off. "Call me Tenzin. There is no need for formalities."

I smiled. "Tenzin... Thank you for your hospitality. I know I can be...brittle... but I don't mean it to be rude. I just- Life has been difficult. I think it just got to me. So I apologize for my personality."

He looked back at me, seeming shocked. But then he laughed. "If you were able to spend more time with Chief Beifong, I'm sure you would realize that you are hardly brittle.

Though I disagreed, I found myself laughing along with him.

When we came to Air Temple Island, I felt my stomach flip when I spied the incredible number of White Lotus guards around the area.

"Sir," One stepped forward to greet us. "The Island has been secured with extra guards at each entry point."

"Good. Thank you, Captain." The man bowed and retreated to the shadows.

Tenzin reached up a hand and steadied me as I climbed down off of Oogi. "I will escort you to your room. Then we can go find the healer I told you about."

I nodded, allowing him to lead the way. I bit my lip nervously. I had a feeling I knew who this talented healer was, and I didn't want to face her. I couldn't face her.

The room Tenzin showed to me was simple and bland. In truth, it reminded me of my own apartment, minus the kitchen and bathroom I had at home. I assumed that those were shared here. I placed my bags down on the wooden chair, turning again to follow Tenzin back outside. He led me to the main building, ornate in every way. It was beautiful. Acolytes mingled in the main dining hall that we passed, never once glancing in my direction. Maybe I would be more comfortable here than I thought.

"Here we are," Tenzin pulled back the thin door to reveal a small dining room, most likely for his family.

My stomach flipped as I saw a dark skinned girl at one side of the table. She began to look up and I avoided her piercing eyes.

"Who's this, daddy? Is she a friend? Why is her head covered? Is she staying for dinner? Oooo is she gonna sleep over? Can we have a sleepover, Daddy? Can we?" I almost physically stumbled backwards from the onslaught of squealed questions pouring from the little girl's mouth. She wore airbender garb, with her hair pulled back into these little yellow balls. I tried not to smile at the weird custom.

I mean, if I thought about it, there were some strange clothes and fashions from the Water Tribes, too.

"Calm down, Ikki," Tenzin sighed, turning to me. He gestured out with his hand. "This is my family, Kanni. My wife, Pema." I bowed deeply to the pregnant woman that was struggling to rise from her seat on the ground.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Pema. It's much appreciated."

She returned the smile, but her eyes cut to Tenzin. "It's no problem, dear. I was just unaware that we would be having guests."

My eyes widened. "Oh! I mean, I don't mean to intrude! I just- I-"

"Oh honey it's fine! I just wish my husband would tell me more," She smiled with a playful swat at Tenzin's arm. "Let me get you a plate."

I moved forward to stop her, but was stopped by Tenzin's arm. "Let her go. She is truly alright with this. I just didn't have time to tell her. Now, These are my children, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo."

I waved hesitantly at them. The eldest, Jinora, with her hair tied back in a loose bun, barely even glanced up from her book long enough to greet me. Ikki, who I had already met, was still bouncing around my legs spewing questions. Meelo, a young boy with a shaved head and a gap toothed grin, was gazing at me wide-eyed. I fidgeted, my fingers playing at the edge of my hood, making sure I didn't have hair poking out.

Tenzin continued as the girl at the other side of the table rose. Her Water Tribe gear was easy to distinguish. Light blue, tight fitting tank top shirt. Baggy, dark blue pants and a tied sash of fur, as well as fur boots. She wore her hair back in a ponytail, the front of her hair tied off into two water tribe tails.

"This, is-"

"Avatar Korra," I bowed respectfully, struggling to keep calm. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Not many are given the opportunity to see, nonetheless dine with the Avatar."

She bowed back. "It's nice to meet you, too."

 _If only she knew what I was..._

Pema returned from the kitchen, placing a plate and chopsticks beside Jinora. I nodded to her in thanks and joined the family as they sat. I ate quietly, choosing to listen rather than add my say. Most of the conversation consisted of incessant questions from Ikki and Meelo, with occasional political issues discussed between Korra and Tenzin. It would seem that he was trying to teach her about the world. My lips pulled into a small smile. I hoped she would be a good Avatar.

"So why _are_ you staying here?" I was rocked out of my thoughts by Meelo, who was practically sitting on the table to get in front of my face. My throat went dry. _How to respond?_

Thankfully, Tenzin jumped in for me. "Where Kanni works is near where the Triads just attacked a bank. She will be staying with us for a while to ensure her safety."

"The Triad?" Korra seemed interested now. "Did they see you?"

I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Kanni," Tenzin's voice was gentle. "You can share the details with Korra later. She would be interested to know."

I opened my mouth to respond, but upon seeing Korra's eyes lighting up with interest, I merely nodded.

"Wait! I want to know what happened!" Meelo cried from his side of the table.

Pema rose unsteadily. "No, no. You are off to bed. Let's go kids." The woman led her children out of the room.

"I am going to look over the paperwork from the council meeting today," Tenzin explained as he rose from the table. "Korra, Kanni injured her shoulder. Could you heal it for her?"

"Of course."

Tenzin turned to us as we stood and bowed. "Make yourself comfortable here, Kanni. We welcome you as a friend. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight," We responded in unison.

I swallowed heavily as Korra approached me. "You can follow me outside. The moon is full tonight, so this will be an easy healing."

 _I know._

I followed her silently into the courtyard. We sat upon some rocks as she bended water out of the pond. I pulled my sleeve back with a wince.

"Wow. How were you not cringing all through dinner?"

I shrugged as she eyed me.

"You could have said something, you know. We wouldn't have minded."

"I know," I whispered. "I just didn't want to."

Korra let the subject drop. I was sure, she being the Avatar, that she understood not wanted to appear wounded. I sighed as the cool water enveloped the burn mark on my arm. I heard the small high pitched humming sound as the water began to glow with her healing ability.

I felt her pull back after some time, so I mumbled a thank you.

"Anytime," She answered. "So how did that happen? Did one of them firebend at you?"

"No, it was-" I looked up and saw her face. It was full of pity. I know she didn't mean it, growing up surrounded by bending makes you that way. But even though I was a bender, I knew better than most people what living like a non-bender was like. I knew that everyone saw us as lesser. Weak.

It was at that moment that I decided to tell her everything.

"This," I said as I gestured to my shoulder. "Didn't come from a fight. I didn't even get a bruise from that. It came from a burning building falling on top of me."

Her face filled with shock. "A burning bui- You fought the Triple Triad?!"

I smiled smugly. "Just because I'm not a bender doesn't mean I can't fend for myself."

She looked offended. "I never said that."

My smile melted.

Korra continued, though. "So how did you fight them off?"

I shrugged. "Chi blocking?"

"What is-?"

"Hitting nerve points to temporarily block a person's bending. Brings a bender down a level."

The girl practically lunged off of the rock and stood in front of me, looking a bit defensive. Her eyes were boring into me.

"What? There is no law saying Chi Blocking is illegal. The block is temporary, anyways. Just because the Equalists use it doesn't group me into them."

"But-"

"I seem to recall a lot of benders saying something similar. That, 'just because some people abuse their bending doesn't mean everyone does'?"

Her face softened. "You're right. I'm sorry if I came across that way."

I pursed my lips slightly. "You know, Avatar, you have the makings to be incredible. I see that Tenzin is teaching you about the world. But you still have much to learn."

Her blue orbs met mine. "I know."

"Tenzin is very wise. He knows and sees a lot. But sometimes, I think experience is better than being told something. Maybe I can teach you a bit. From a non-bender's point of view. You need to see what it's like on both sides."

"You would do that for me?"

"You fixed my shoulder, and you're basically my protection for the next week or so. I owe you."

"I would like that. Thank you!" She lunged at me, her muscular arms enveloping me in a hug.

When she pulled back, she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So do you- er- believe in this Equalist cause?"

I smiled. "Yes. I do. Non-benders are treated terribly. It isn't fair."

She seemed tense as she asked her next question. "So- are you one of them? Have you been to a rally?"

"I attended a rally once. Just to try it." Her shoulders tensed even more. "But once I saw _him_ , I knew there was something else behind the cause."

Korra turned to me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I'm not sure. Something was just...off. I can usually read people relatively well. I take pride in it actually. But Amon... nothing. And it was terrifying. He's hiding something. And it honestly scared me enough to oppose the cause. I believe in equality, but they won't get that by fighting."

Korra looked at me with deep thought and nodded. "How old are you?"

"Umm... 18. I'll be 19 soon actually. Why?"

She shook her head. "You just seem so wise. So knowledgable."

I shrugged. "A lot has happened. Lots of experience."

She laughed lightly. "We're almost the same age, you know. And I feel like you're so much older."

 _I know we're almost the same age. You were born when I was only 2._

"Well, if we are going to get some experience, maybe we should sleep. Do you know the way to your room?" I nodded. "Good. Well...I'll see you tomorrow then! Just a warning," She cast over her shoulder. "An airbender's day starts pretty early."

I smiled and nodded to her as she left.

I sighed inwardly to myself. I knew I wouldn't sleep. Not with the full moon out. I sat back down on the rock, thinking.

I didn't want to get involved. I didn't want publicity. This wasn't what I wanted or needed. But I owed it to her.

She was family after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Pro Bending

**Chapter 3: Pro Bending**

After breakfast the following morning, I sat in silence as I watched Korra struggling with airbending training.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo cried. Tenzin looked distraught. _His kids probably picked it up easily._

I knew why Korra was struggling. She was built like a strong bender. Perhaps even more of an earthbender than a waterbender. Airbending was practically her opposite. I continued to watch her stumble around in the rotating shields before I rose from my spot on the wall. I motioned her over.

"Korra! We are in the middle of-"

"Tenzin," I interrupted the distraught man. "It will just take a moment."

He nodded in response as Korra trudged towards me. I placed my hands on her shoulders. _Just remember...she's your family. You owe her this._

"Korra you need to relax."

"I _am_ relaxed!" She practically yelled in my face.

I sighed as she looked at me sheepishly. "Try getting a new angle. You're originally a waterbender, yes? So what does water do?"

"Umm-"

"It _flows_ , Korra. Just like air. So instead of trying to be a leaf, try being water first."

Her face took on a determined look as she returned to the training mechanism. She tried again. And failed. Again.

"You can do this, Korra!" I yelled encouragingly. This was weird for me. She was bringing me out of my shell...

She stormed out of the circle of panels, most of them no longer moving. Her face was red with frustration. "You try it then!"

I scowled at her. Still, a part of me wanted to try. My pride got to me. "Fine," I snapped.

"I'm not sure-" Tenzin started, but stopped when I raised my hand. "Very well."

Jinora pushed her hands outward, sending a gust of wind towards the mechanism, causing it to move. I breathed in, focusing my energy.

 _Be like water._

I stepped forward with light feet, dancing through the panels, twirling with them. Flowing with them. It had been so long since I truly practiced bending, it felt beautiful. I barely even noticed when I exited through the other side.

The airbenders and Korra were all staring at me with gaping mouths. I smiled shyly and turned the attention back to Korra.

"See? You can do this."

She stepped up and continued to try. But failed. Every time. Finally, she broke. Flames erupted from inside the spinning panels as she screamed. When the smoke cleared, Korra was standing in the middle, breathing heavily.

She began yelling with Tenzin. I realized that my completion of the practice only made matters worse. I slipped away before I could be dragged into anything.

That night, I heard a light rap on my door.

"Enter," I called lightly. Korra entered, spying me sitting on the floor with my back propped against the wall. "Hey Korra. Do you need something?"

Her hand rubbed at her arm nervously. "I was wondering if I could get some of that street experience you promised?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind? We could spar... or..."

"I was thinking along the lines of sneaking out."

I had to admit that I was interested. But being seen with the Avatar in public? I was on the island for my protection. Sneaking off wasn't the best idea.

"I don't know, Korra," I shook my head. "It's not a very wise decision..."

"Come on! I've gone to the arena once already! My friends are playing! I can get us in!"

I smiled. "You want to go watch a Pro-Bending match?"

"Yes! Have you ever been?"

I nodded. "I go when I can. Who are your friends?"

She smirked at me. "You'll see. Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room, barely giving me time to snatch up my cloak. She pulled me to the edge of a cliff.

"Uh, Korra-"

"Just trust me!" She exclaimed as she shoved me off the cliff, jumping after me. I wanted to scream, I did. But I knew we couldn't be caught. And despite not knowing her long, I did trust her. She pulled up the water of the bay, allowing it to envelop us and ease us down. Her arm then snaked around my shoulders as she used the water to propel us towards the arena.

After climbing through the window, she dried us and dragged me down a hall again.

"That was your oh so special backstage pass? Sneaking through a back window?" I whispered to her hoarsely. She didn't respond as I watched her shoulders shrug. We slipped into a door and I held my breath hoping we wouldn't be caught. I was taken aback when I saw two guys in the changing room we stood in, one wall completely opening into the arena. We were in the team rooms.

"Hey guys! What's with the long faces?" Korra bubbled.

I recognized the young men, now, having seen them on posters and watched some of their matches. If I had any doubts of who they were, my suspicions were proven true when a little fire ferret scrambled over my toes towards the one I knew was named Bolin. The older brother, Mako, responded to Korra.

"We're done."

"What?"

"Hasook. He quit. And without a waterbender to take his place, we can't compete."

 _You could stand in, Kanni. You know you want to._ I shook off the thought as I saw a look cross Korra's face. _Oh no_.

"I could take his place."

Bolin looked up then. "What?"

"Hey, I might not be as quick as you guys, but I'm a pretty good waterbender if I say so myself," She replied, hands on her hips and a cheeky smile painting her face.

The door opened, revealing a small man dressed in official garb. "Fire Ferrets, are you playing or not?"

"Yes!" Korra answered before anyone else could.

"You have five minutes." The door closed again as Korra began pulling on a red uniform. I stood from my spot on the bench.

"Is this the best idea, Korra?"

She waved her hand at me. "I can handle it. Oh! Guys, this is Kanni. She's staying with us at Air Temple Island for a while. Had a run in with the Triad. Apparently kicked their butts. Which reminds me, you never told me how you got the burn!"

I shrugged, looking down at my toes. "I went into the burning building to get Mr Ling out. It ended up collapsing."

Bolin's eyes were full of admiration. It was adorable. "How did you get out?"

Mako cut in, a scowl on his face. "Can we talk later? We have a match to win."

I frowned and answered Bolin anyway. "I don't remember. I just woke up outside."

Mako pulled his brother and Korra up to the walkway, instructing Korra to stay out of the way and not get knocked down. I rolled my eyes, plopping back down on the bench. Sure, I knew exactly who had dragged me out of the fire. Either the Lieutenant, or- I shuddered at the thought- Amon. But I didn't need to share that information.

I heard the starting bell, leaning forward excitedly. I had always wanted to Pro-Bend. But since I was terrified of my own ability and didn't really have control over myself, I knew it wasn't something that would ever happen.

Immediately after the bell, I watched as Korra bent water out of her section and launched one of the Platypus Bears sideways out of the ring. I cringed as the official blew his whistle, sending Korra back a zone. The game continued, with Korra being sent back another zone after her foot crossed the line. I sighed.

"The Platypus Bears win round one!"

The second round started, and immediately I knew Korra was going to struggle. She was inexperienced and too flat-footed. The other team picked up on it as quickly as I did and unleashed everything they had on her. The bending brothers were cornered, leaving Korra to fend for herself. I saw the frustration and fear rise on her face as she earthbended two disks up to block and attack.

 _Oh boy..._

I heard the whistle and the confused voice of the official. "Penalty! I think..."

I glanced at the radio beside me, listening to the announcer attempt to explain what was going on. "Wait a second, folks! I can't believe it! It's the Avatar!"

 _Wonderful...now everyone knows. Way to stick to the shadows, Kanni._

"The Avatar will be allowed to compete so long as she sticks to waterbending!" From the looks of the Platypus Bears, they weren't happy with the decision. Still, if Korra didn't start moving quicker, flowing like air, she was going to be knocked out in no time. And I knew that since she was the Avatar, the opposite team was going to focus everything on her to get her out.

Like I had predicted, the team targeted Korra relentlessly. As I saw her struggling, I heard the door slam open with a gust of wind. I lunged up, seeing Tenzin's beet red face.

"Tenzin! I-" I struggled, trying to think. "This was my idea, not Korra's." He held up his hand, cutting me off.

"I know who's it was." He brushed by me, riding the elevator down to the lower platform, seeing as Korra was just launched into the water. I sighed. _This couldn't have gone worse._

I tried not to eaves drop, but it was hard _not_ to hear them. I listened quietly from above as I heard Tenzin try to command Korra to return to the island. Knowing Korra's stubborn nature, she refused, claiming she didn't need airbending and needed to learn modern styles of fighting.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra!" Though I didn't necessarily agree with Korra, I didn't agree with Tenzin either. Something was coming. I could feel it. And Korra needed to know how to fight. Still, airbending would help with getting her to be quicker.

I watched as Korra rode the elevator up with chaste words to Tenzin. "I have a match to finish."

I tried not to smile. The stubbornness ran in the family.

Tenzin rose up after her as she stalked back out into the arena. "Let's go, Kanni."

"With all do respect, councilman, I would like to stay."

His nose flared as he stormed towards the door, grumbling about teenagers. "You should give her a chance," I whispered. His eyes looked sad as he glanced back at me before exiting the room.

I turned back to the game. Mako and Bolin were shoved into a corner, while Korra was getting pummeled. She was thrown back into zone three, her heels hanging off the edge.

 _Come on, Korra._

I glanced up and saw Tenzin standing in the crowd. Suddenly, Korra began twirling, dodging every attack like an entirely new player. _Like a leaf._ The Platypus Bears ran out of energy, leaving Mako and Bolin to strike and launch them all off of the platform.

"Yes!" I cried, jumping in the air. I looked up and saw Tenzin cheering as well, before he composed himself and left. I giggled as the team returned to the lockers.

"Korra, you really are a natural," I heard Mako say as they walked in.

She blushed. "Thanks... but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves..."

Her eyes met mine and I smiled. "That was incredible, guys! Looks like you made the championship cup!"

Bolin cheered, and I couldn't help but laugh at his goofy smile. _No, Kanni. No attachments. You know this. You'll be out of here soon. You can't stay forever without getting found out._

My smile melted as I turned to Korra. "We should head back." She nodded in agreement, shutting her locker door.

I forced her to let us take the boat back. She thought it was because I didn't want to get wet. The truth was that I wanted to. I really _really_ wanted to. But I knew that going back in would only make this infernal pull to bend stronger.

When we returned to the island, I allowed Korra to walk over to Tenzin alone. He was standing in the courtyard, watching over the reconstruction of the training device. I smiled as I watched them apologize to each other. As Korra turned away, a new hop in her step, she called over her shoulder to Tenzin that she was permanently joining the Fire Ferrets.

I chuckled as I approached Tenzin, a look of exasperation on his face. "You alright there, Councilman?"

He gave me a small smile before placing his hand on my shoulder. "I should apologize to you as well."

I shook my head. "No. I followed Korra on my own will, against what you asked of me. You had reason to be angry. I'm sorry for upsetting you. But I wanted to look after Korra." He nodded at me as I turned to retreat to my room. "By the way," I turned back. "I think you're a wonderful teacher."

I saw a smile stretch his cheeks with gratitude as I left him behind me. _What am I getting myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

**Chapter 4: The Revelation**

"Have fun at practice, Korra!"

"You aren't coming in?" She asked with a frown.

I laughed, "I don't think I'll be much use. I only said I was coming with you to get out a bit. I feel confined on the island! I'm just gonna do some shopping for Pema. Get her and the kid's something nice, maybe. And I've been meaning to check up on Mr. Ling."

She smiled and nodded, fully knowing I could handle myself. She and I had been sparring for the past week. I wouldn't chi block her, but I could dance around her quite a bit. I even did some rudimentary airbending training, such as the rotating panels and meditation. Even though it wasn't my element, it felt nice to get a bending-based workout, even without the actual bending.

I took off down the street, subconsciously pulling my hood tighter. I walked by my old workplace, seeing that it was still a pile of broken and charred wood. I sighed, heading off towards the hospital.

"Hi, I'm here to see someone?" I spoke softly to the receptionist.

"Who ya here to see, honey?" The nurse was a little pudgy thing, her dark hair pulled back and lips painted dark.

"Mr. Ling? He was in a building fire?"

"Oh are you that Kanni girl he kept talking about?"

I nodded.

"He was released about a day ago. He kept saying that he wanted to see you. To thank you."

My throat tightened. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Sorry, sweetie. He said he was going to be traveling back to his village for some time. To get his feet back under him. He left this for you though. Said it was a gift. For...saving him?" She handed me an envelope. I opened it, seeing a wad of money. _Woah._

I cleared my throat. "Thank you. So he is alright, though?"

The nurse smiled. "He's going to be fine, dear."

I nodded, feeling a weight lift off of my chest.

I tucked the money into my bag, setting off to the market place. I did some window shopping, grabbing some necklaces and hair pins for Jinora and Ikki. Still, in all honesty, I wasn't sure what they would like. I debated about giving up, but never had the chance to make a decision.

"Kanni!" I turned at the sound of my name to see Korra racing towards me on her polar-bear-dog, Naga. When the animal screeched to a stop in front of my face, I saw that Mako was behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bolin is missing. Have you seen him?" Mako answered with his signature scowl. I shook my head, walking over to Naga's side and heaving myself up behind Mako. He looked uncomfortable. "What are you doing?"

I slid my bag off and tied it to the back of Naga's saddle. "Helping. Bolin is my friend, too."

Korra smiled back at me before turning forward. "Hold on, guys! Let's go Naga!"

We raced to a nearby courtyard, the giant statue of Firelord Zuko in the middle.

"This is where he would pick up some spare cash sometimes. Let me see if I can get some information," Mako explained as he paced over to some kids who were throwing around a ball. Korra followed him, so I stayed behind next to Naga.

They returned after both money and words were exchanged. Mako sighed.

"What?" I asked with worry.

"It looks like he got mixed up with the gang again."

"Again?" Korra looked almost angry. "So you used to be a Triple Threat?"

I was shocked. "Woah! You were one of them?"

Mako got defensive as he jumped onto Naga's back. "We didn't have anyone. We were orphans. We found food and money where we could get it."

Even though I was upset that he mingled with the very people who caused all the problems, I could understand where he was coming from. I lived as a thief for a good portion of my lonely life.

I slid onto the saddle behind him, followed quickly by Korra. She spurred the creature forward as we raced towards the Triple Threat Triad's base.

"Seems a bit quiet to me..." I mumbled to Mako, seeing his head nod in agreement.

Korra, still upset and hot tempered, kicked the door in, ready for a fight.

"Bolin?" Mako called to the empty building.

"A fight definitely happened in here!" I called from the next room. Scorch marks painted the walls, tables lying broken on the floor.

All of our heads turned abruptly at the sound of tires squealing. We raced out the back door to see motorcycles and a large truck. As the door closed, I spied familiar green eyes.

"Bolin!" I cried out. The abductors turned, their goggle-covered eyes gleaming from the street lamps. They peeled off, tires burning rubber onto the road. We took off on foot, Korra whistling loudly for Naga. I was hit hard from behind and propelled into the air. I let out a loud yelp as Korra's hand caught me and pulled me onto the saddle behind her. A second later, Mako was gripping my waist from behind. I couldn't help but blush. Naga pounded off ofter the abductors, who I now recognized as equalists. We followed them into a large crossroads before we were abruptly thrown off of Naga.

I hit the ground hard, rolling to find my feet again. Equalists leapt out off of their bikes, allowing them to crash. They threw jabs at me, probably assuming I was a bender. I dodged, kicking one of my attackers in the chest.

When I turned, I realized that Mako and Korra were both dealing with their own chi blockers. I lunged to help Korra, but was hit by a kick from my own attacker again.

"I thought I...dealt. With. You." I grumbled out as I blocked more of her attacks. I whirled, landing a kick to her head, sending her sprawling to the ground. She got back up, however, and looked ready to advance again.

"Look out!" I heard Mako's cry a second too late, as a hard jab connected with the side of my neck and back. My legs buckled as my vision blurred.

The last thing I remembered was being thrown over someone's shoulder, and Korra's cries.

I awoke with my hands tied behind my back and a bag over my head. I wiggled my fingers, feeling for my belt where I kept my pocket knife. I felt the hard material under my shirt, and pulled it into my fist, concealing it. I heard footsteps only moments after, followed by grunts and the sound of shifting clothing. Hands grabbed onto me, hefting me to my feet. I was walked forward, from what I could hear and feel, behind a line of people. Finally, I was told to kneel.

I refused. What can I say? Stubbornness runs in the family. A foot painfully kicked out the back of my knee, sending me crashing down. We waited, no one speaking, only the sound of our breath filling the room. In the silence, I assessed myself. I was sore and exhausted. I wondered how long I had been captured. At least a few hours, judging by the shooting pain in my shoulders.

And then I heard a voice. It sent shivers down my spine. It's deep guttural tone, made huskier by the mask he wore, reverberated through my bones. His words were muffled, but I knew who it was.

Amon.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me began to shift. For a moment, I wondered if it was someone earthbending. But, no. I wasn't that lucky. We continued to rise, meeting the deafening roar of a crowd.

 _We're at a rally..._

I listened as Amon told his story. I had heard it before: a firebender took his family, as well as marred his face, forcing him into a mask. I related in that way. I hid myself, too. Just for different reasons.

If I thought about it, truly, the mask gave him a power. It made him more than a man. It made him a symbol. One an entire nation of people could rally behind. That made him dangerous.

"And the spirits have chosen me to set the world right." I frowned as I heard him say this. The spirits wouldn't choose someone like him...right?

"They have given me the power to take away a person's bending... for good."

A gasp went through the crowd as the bags were ripped off of our heads. I squinted against the blinding light, shocked by the mass number of people in the warehouse. I looked beside me and saw emerald eyes, just as panicked as mine.

"Bolin," I whispered.

"Shut up!" A hand shoved my head forward in retaliation. I grit my teeth, my mind reeling. Did Amon know I was hiding my bending? Even if I didn't want it, I physically couldn't live without it. I was told that as a child. My breath hitched as the leader of the Triple Threats was released and shoved into the center of the stage.

"You've made a mistake letting me fight!" The kingpin sneered. Amon stood relaxed across from him, hands behind his back. I already knew who was going to win this fight. Fire burst from the mobster's hands, Amon easily dodging them. As the fire changed to lightening, Amon ducked under the man's arm and twisted him around. I watched in horror as he placed a firm grip on the back of the man's neck, raising his other hand into the air. He lowered his thumb to the man's forehead, and I gaped as the lightening slowed into fire, and finally petered out. Amon released his victim, letting him fall face-first onto the stage.

He threw out his fist, but nothing happened. Gasps coursed through the crowd as the man whimpered, "What- what did you do to me?"

"I took away your bending. For good."

I looked past the stage, spying two figures, feeling their presence. I made eye contact with Korra, who was clinging to Mako's arm, both of them dressed as commoners. She nodded to me, a determined look etched on her face as she whispered to Mako and broke away. They had a plan, I just needed to make sure that they had enough time.

Amon began to work down the line, stealing the bending of every terrified person. Bolin was shaking next to me. _Come on, Korra._ I saw Mako slowly inching towards the stage, his face full of worry. An Equalist untied Bolin's bindings, heaving him up to his feet.

"Mr. Amon sir, I really don't want to fight.."

Amon began to advance, and neither Korra or Mako were making a move. I flicked my wrist, opening the small knife in my hand, and began sawing through the rope around my wrists. Amon continued his slow walk forward, almost as if he had leapt out of a horror story. Bolin began to cry as Amon spun him, his hand in the air above his head. I heard the twang of the rope snapping in the exact moment that steam burst out of the pipes along the walls of the building. I rolled forward, away from the chi blockers, and threw my knife, seeing it embed itself in Amon's shoulder, right in the gaps of his light armor.

He cried out, his voice gruff. His eyes met mine, and I thought I saw a flash of recognition, followed by anger. Without pulling out my knife, Amon withdrew into the swirling steam, disappearing.

"Oh! Mako! Thank you so much!" I heard Bolin cry out. I squinted through the fog and spied Mako hauling Bolin off the stage.

"This way!" I yelled to them, leading them back behind the stage and to a back door.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked, right on my heels.

"Korra came too?" Bolin, despite the dire situation we were in, managed to get excited over his crush saving him. Even if it was mostly me... I sighed inwardly at myself.

"She can handle herself," I offered as an answer to Mako. We crashed through the metal door, fining ourselves on a high ledge, with only a metal ladder to climb down. I jumped down, skipping a few rungs before grabbing on gracefully. We descended quickly, but were trapped by the Lieutenant. I looked up past Mako and Bolin to see him wielding two electrical sticks, thrusting them onto the metal ladder.

"Look out!" I cried, releasing the ladder and falling the last 9 feet. I rolled out of the way as two bodies crashed to the ground, stunned by the electricity. The Lieutenant jumped down and I immediately attacked.

"It's funny, I figured you would be on our side," He teased as he easily deflected my attacks. I growled, unleashing rapid fire punches to his side, followed by a brutal roundhouse kick aimed at his head. He dodged, but he was shocked. By now, Bolin and Mako were up and fighting beside me. The Lieutenant was fast, though. In moments he had both the brothers down again. I lunged as he advanced on the fallen Bolin, only to be lifted off the ground and thrown into the far wall, electrical currents coursing through my body.

I groaned, seeing the Lieutenant launched into a wall by earthbending through blurry vision. As I turned to see Korra in the alleyway in a bending stance, I saw a look of shock cross her face. _What?_ She rushed to Mako, pulling him off the ground. I looked at the ground as I wiped blood from my lip. _Ugh... there's hair in my mouth. Wait...what?!_

I reeled backwards onto my butt, seeing my long golden hair falling into my face. My wrapping had fallen off. I was exposed. I-

I started to panic, but Korra dragged me to my feet and practically threw me on top of Naga, who had appeared out of no where. Mako grabbed onto me from behind, holding me onto the saddle as I swayed slightly. Korra leapt on in front of me, as I heard a familiar voice.

"How interesting." I glanced back as Korra spurred Naga forward. Amon stood up on the balcony, hands resting on the metal railing as his eyes bore into me. I shuddered.

"Ah! Stop! I- would like- to ride- on- your back!" I heard Bolin cry out as Naga held him in her mouth. Normally I would laugh... but my situation was anything but funny.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

**Chapter 5: Lies**

"Korra!" Tenzin rushed forward, enveloping the young Avatar in a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! Did you find your friend? And Kan-" He stopped, seeing the hair that pooled around my face.

Korra ignored it, answering him. "He was taken by the Equalists. We found him at a rally, along with Kanni, who was captured while she was helping us."

"Did you see Amon?"

I shuddered at the name. All that I could hear was " _interesting"_ over and over in my mind.

"Yeah, and... Tenzin? He...he can take away a person's bending."

"What? That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed such an ability," Tenzin argued.

"She's telling the truth, Tenzin. We all saw it," I mumbled, my eyes downcast.

Korra turned to me, a spark of betrayal in her eyes. "Why did they take you anyway? You're not a bender. Or are you? Are you keeping _more_ secrets from us?" She gestured to my hair.

I subconsciously reached for the head wrapping that was no longer there, having fallen off back at the rally. I scowled.

"No," _Liar._ "Just because I didn't show you my hair color doesn't mean I'm a bender!" _In your case it does._

Tenzin stepped in, his voice soft and comforting. "Why would you want to hide such a beautiful feature? It's so rare, I would think you would want to show it off."

 _There is so much more._ "I don't really like attention." _Liar. You used to love it. Until you destroyed everything good in your life._

Korra softened as well. "Well around us, you can have your hair out. You shouldn't be ashamed or scared to show yourself. You're an incredible fighter! Besides, it can't be comfortable..."

I smiled lightly, shrugging. "I suppose it can get a little warm."

Maybe being able to be myself for a while would be nice. _No! Bad Kanni. Don't let loose. This is not a good situation. Your family is her family. And remember what you did to your family._

I shook off my inner thoughts, agreeing to keeping my hair down. Once I thought Korra wouldn't need me anymore, I would vanish. I'd go to some small village again, just like every other time.

"What are you going to do about Amon?" I asked Korra, moving the subject off of myself.

Korra's eyes showed fear, deep within, but she suppressed it, shaking her head. Tenzin looked deep in thought, staring out over the bay at the lit city.

"I'm not sure. But, the revolution is now more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

Sleep did not come easily that night. I lay on the bed, tossing from side to side, sweat pouring down my forehead.

 _"_ _Interesting."_

I shot up in bed upon hearing _his_ voice. However, when I looked to the figure standing at the end of my bed, I saw a woman, rather than Amon. She wore a long flowing white dress, white hair floating about her head, an aura of light encasing her whole body.

"Yue," I breathed.

"So you _do_ remember me. It has been so long since you have acknowledged my presence."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. She held up a delicate hand, saying, "Don't speak. You only need to listen. And listen well."

Her voice was hard, and it had me leaning back. "I gave you an incredible gift. A direct line to me is unheard of. But you are destined for great things, Kanni. You hold a piece of myself within you."

I glanced down at my left arm, wrapped in soft cloth. I unrolled it slowly, seeing the tattoo of the fish on my inner arm. It wrapped eloquently around the sides, its fins long and flowing, until its head rested on my wrist.

"That is my symbol. As long as it is there, I am still with you. The time has come that you accept me, Kanni. You have resisted for so long, unforgiving to those around you...and yourself."

"I lost my family..." I mumbled, tears springing to my eyes. I hadn't cried since they died. I promised myself that I wouldn't.

"No, Kanni. You lost control. You were a child. Those around you would not accept the gift you possessed any more than you do now. Don't you understand, child? Resisting who you are is what causes your trouble. Accept it. Show yourself. Let my power flow through you. Korra needs you. This world needs you. More than you know."

I sat up, light pouring through my window. I glanced around, seeing my room empty. I sighed, my hand pulling my hair out of my face. What do you do when a spirit tells you to do something? The very spirit who has watched over me for my whole life. I could blame her for everything, true, but I didn't. I wouldn't.

I crawled out of bed, seeing the sun was only just peeking over the horizon, and padded out of my room in bare feet. I still only wore shorts and a tank top, but I assumed no one was up. I walked out to where Tenzin and the kids usually meditated, and sat. I assumed the position Tenzin taught me, fists meeting gently at my naval.

I breathed in a large breathe, closing my eyes and allowing my mind to float. I thought over Yue's appearance, asking silently for help from the spirits.

I wasn't sure how much time passed before I saw a flash of black and white. "Hei Bai?" I whispered the forest spirit's name.

"Kanni?"

I jumped, pulling out of my trance. "Pema! Oh, hi!"

She held a cup of tea in her hand, passing it to me. "You missed breakfast, I was worried."

"I- what? No, it's only..." My voice trailed off as I looked to see the sun in the sky. _How long was I meditating?_ "I'm so sorry."

She laughed. "It's fine! Tenzin gets lost in meditation as well. I'm used to it." She moved closer, her hand ghosting over my hair. I flinched, but she didn't pull back. "It's beautiful, you know." Her eyes met mine. " _You_ are beautiful."

I felt warmth spread to my cheeks as I allowed myself to smile. "Come on. Are you hungry?"

I nodded, standing and letting her lead me back into the temple. She brought me straight to the kitchen, revealing a plate of food.

"Sit," She ordered, and I immediately plopped onto the stool in front of her, taking the plate she handed me. I knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman. She moved behind me and I felt her pregnant stomach brush against my back. Suddenly, I felt a comb sliding through my hair.

"What are you-"

She shushed me. "Eat. I'm going to do your hair."

I tried to move away, but her hands held my shoulders down firmly. "You are keeping your hair out today, and I am going to play with it, and make it fancy." She sounded like a child at the toy store.

I laughed, "You're strong for a pregnant lady, you know."

I heard her laugh as her fingers pulled at my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"My mother used to play with my hair, you know," I confessed as I shoved some food in my mouth. I don't know why I said that.

When Pema responded, her voice was soft. "Where is your mother, Kanni? Your family?"

I sighed, fighting tears for the second time that day. "Gone. They're all gone."

Suddenly her arms enveloped me, her warm breath on my shoulder as she whispered, "I'm so sorry." She kissed the top of my head, and continued to work on my hair. Somehow, even though what she said was simple, perhaps it was the maternal manner it was said, it helped.

I relaxed into her strong fingertips, finishing off the food in silence.

I helped Pema for the rest of the day, knowing Korra was off practicing with her team. When night fell, however, I left the pregnant woman to relax and searched for my friend. I found her in the court yard, practicing her airbending techniques. She was performing them perfectly, spinning in circles and light on her feet, but there was no bending. I sighed, walking towards her, swaying my hips slightly to the music pouring from the radio. Korra glanced sideways at me, trying to finish her routine before talking to me.

She was almost done when the music cut out, static filling the speakers.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists." _His_ voice filled the air, his tone too chirpy and relaxed to belong to the leader of a rebellion. "This is your leader," He paused. "Amon."

His name at any time made me shudder, but him saying it in his rusty voice, made it more terrifying. He continued, saying how he was made public enemy number one by the council.

 _No...that will only make things worse..._

"Proving again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution."

 _So it's a revolution now. That means war. He's declaring war._

"But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear."

I glanced at Korra, seeing her eyes as wide as plates, frozen to the ground, sweat dripping down her temple.

"It's time for _benders_ to experience fear."

I let out a breath as the hopping tune returned to the radio, but its presence almost mocked us. I had to admit, he was a wonderful speaker. It was no wonder that he was gaining followers. He spoke so fervently about his cause, not to mention the fact that he held his own horrific power.

I looked to Korra again, and saw her trying to suppress the shakes that coursed through her legs.

Amon wanted benders to experience fear.

We were.


	6. Chapter 6: Tarrlok

**Chapter 6: Tarrlok**

Korra and I had spent the next day sparring. Inspired by her new fear of the Equalist leader, she had me train her in how to defend against a chi blocker. Fortunately for her, I was skilled, so I knew most, if not all of the chi points that the Equalists used.

By supper time, Korra and I were drenched with sweat, breathing heavily. She had done well, but I was sure she would have small round bruises on her back later on. I had blocked her chi plenty of times that day. Of course, I knew how to unblock it too.

I tried to apply the same idea to what Amon had done. But as I rolled it over in my brain continuously, I couldn't figure it out. Chi blocking was physical. Merely a temporary stoppage of chi flow from a precise hard hit. Taking away someone's bending for good, though... that was on a spiritual level. I couldn't reverse that.

Korra and I went our separate ways, washing up so we could eat.

When I rejoined the family, my hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, I practically jumped out of my pants when I heard the door reopen behind me. I whirled, some irrational side of me screaming that I was Amon.

 _When did the Triple Threats stop being my top worry? Oh, yeah. Maybe it was when I watched one man make half the gang as terrifying as a baby otter penguin._

"Councilman Tarrlok," Tenzin said as he rose. I already didn't like him. I heard about the man a lot. Always making decisions to benefit himself. He was a manipulator, and a good one. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, this must be Avatar Korra!" He ignored Tenzin and practically plowed me over as he rushed to her side. She rose and bowed respectfully.

"Tarrlok, if you don't mind, my family is trying to eat," Tenzin fumed.

"Oh good! I'm famished!" I scowled at the man, but he ignored me, a smirk dancing across his lips as he looked at Tenzin. "An airbender never turns away a hungry guest, right?"

 _Hey look! Remember when I thought he was manipulative?_

Tenzin sighed. "Of course not. Please, allow me to get you a plate."

The airbender was ignored again as Tarrlok sat at the table...at my seat. I knew he wanted to be next to Korra. He probably wanted something. I rolled my eyes. Pema moved to go get me a plate, a frown on her face, but I placed my hand gently on her shoulder, wanting to escape the room anyways.

I ducked into the kitchen, taking my time collecting a plate and pair of chopsticks. When I emerged into the dining room, I saw that Tarrlok hadn't even touched the food. Instead, he was leaning forward, obviously awaiting some response from Korra.

She remained silent for a moment, eyes focused on the bowl of rice in her hand. "I'm sorry, councilman, but I can't."

"What? I- I thought for sure you would jump at the chance to hunt down Amon."

"So did I..." Tenzin mumbled next to me. I was still standing halfway between the doorway and the table.

Korra shrugged. "I just- I think I really need to focus on my airbending right now." I knew better. I had seen- I had felt- the fear in her eyes when Amon had spoke through the radio. She was terrified of him. But she was more terrified of showing that fear.

Tarrlok persisted. "Korra, my task force will-"

"She's told you her answer, councilman," Tenzin stated firmly from the head of the table. "I believe it's time that you left."

Tarrlok looked shocked for a moment, before regaining his cocky composure. He stood, brushing off his expensive looking robes. I suddenly felt self conscious in my common clothing. He walked towards the door, seeming to suddenly notice my presence as he stopped.

He managed to keep his composure as his eyes raked over my athletic form, finally landing on my yellow hair. A cocky smile erupted on his face.

"What about you? Are you interested in joining my task force? You look like you're a fighter."

I nearly dropped the plate I was holding. True, my build was very athletic, and I was wearing tighter fitting clothes than usual, so it was noticeable. But I knew he was only saying it to get to Korra.

So I played along with his cocky little charade. I was sick of his arrogance. So I dealt it right back.

I popped a hip and crossed my arms.

"I'm not the type of fighter you want, councilman."

He smiled, thinking he could reel me in with some sweet talk, pumping me up. _Just keep dreaming, you butt._ "Any fighter is welcomed."

I let out a laugh. "No not my kind."

Confusion crossed his face. Behind him, I saw Tenzin smirking, knowing where I was going with it. "I-I'm sure your help would be most appre-"

"I'm not a bender, Tarrlok. Nor am I interested in your stupid task force. Amon is supposed to be a radical. So stop proving him right by suppressing people with bending. Your digging your own grave."

He stepped closer to me, his face inches from mine. I had gotten more confident since I came to the island, though, so I didn't back down.

"Is that a threat?" I saw Tenzin rise from his place, but I had it handled.

"It is if you don't do as Tenzin asked, and leave. Now."

He scowled, turning to the master airbender for a final comment. "Wonderful company you keep, Councilman." With that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kanni. Tarrlok is not a good enemy to have," Tenzin scolded worriedly.

I shrugged, walking over to my now empty place. "I can handle it. I've handled worse."

I knew Tenzin wanted to argue, but he seemed too tired. The dinner was finished in silence. I didn't eat much, my mind reeling about the task force. I had a thought, but I didn't bring it up until later.

I found Tenzin meditating in his usual spot, the moon high in the sky above us. I looked at it, practically hearing Yue scolding me. I knew she wanted me to bend, but it wasn't going to happen. I rolled my eyes, walking to the entrance of the gazebo.

"Tenzin," I mumbled.

"Yes?" He remained facing forward, eyes closed.

"He'll keep trying. He doesn't seem the type to just give up like that. Having the Avatar on his side in the fight against Amon gains him major publicity."

Tenzin sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I know. Korra is bullheaded, and I know she will resist him for some time. But he will find a way to manipulate her. He's good at that."

I nodded. "I can tell. Tenzin, she's terrified."

He turned to me now. "We all are. But I believe you know Korra fairly well now. You know that she thinks fear is a weakness." _Runs in the family._

"He'll find a way to use that."

"Yes. I just hope she realizes that he is tricking her, before it's too late."

 _"_ _I know what you are,"_

 _His form loomed in the darkness, never entering the circle of light._

 _"_ _Waterbender."_

 _I cringed, flinching backwards as his porcelain mask almost glowed in the dim lighting. His hand reached forward, slowly nearing my forehead. I was stuck to the ground, unable to move._

 _"_ _Please, no!" I cried out. I suddenly felt a rush of heat through my body, stopping on my forearm._

 _"_ _What- What are you?" Amon growled. My forearm was glowing, the fish painted onto my skin looking as if it was moving. Swimming._

 _I cried, tears pouring down my face as I begged Yue to let me go. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not even Amon._

 _I felt the violent pull of the water around me, knowing I was losing control._

 _"_ _Monster!" I heard Amon scream._

 _"_ _Monster!" This time the voice was feminine. I opened my eyes, and saw my mother. She held Amon's mask in her hand, stared at me, and yelled again._

 _"_ _Monster!"_

 _Monster._

 _Monster._

I bolted upright, lunging out of my bed in one fluid motion. My feet hit the ground in a defensive stance, my fists held up. My breath was heavy, and my cheeks felt moist. Had I cried?

I quickly wiped my face, pulling clothes on. There was no way I was going back to bed. Not wanting to gaze the day away, I decided not to meditate, instead roaming to the docks.

"What the-?"

Before me sat a racing-style Satomobile.

"Hey! It's my turn to drive!"

I rounded to the side of the hotrod, seeing Ikki and Meelo in the front seat, pretending to drive.

"Vroom vroom! Out of the way, Daddy! I'm driving here!" Ikki screamed.

"Daddy?" I turned, jumping as I saw Tenzin behind me. "Yikes! You airbenders are light on your feet..." I rubbed the back of my neck self-consciously. I flinched when I felt my hair, hanging loosely about my shoulders. It was weird leaving it down now.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he sighed, looking broodingly at the car.

I chuckled. "Wish you were being given cars?"

I managed to make him smile half-heartedly, but it melted quickly. "I'm worried about Korra."

I pursed my lips. "I know... these gifts are getting more extravagant. I saw his page drop off a big basket this morning." _Yeah, right after Bolin was there praising Korra and giving her gifts. Even though I was the one doing the saving..._

I mentally scolded myself for my jealousy. _Korra and Mako helped. It wasn't just you. And remember, don't get involved. You're leaving as soon as you can._

Except, the more I said it to myself, the less I believed I would be able to get myself to run again. I was digging myself a trench.

Tenzin sighed, "I'm going to go talk to her. She needs to talk these things out."

I nodded, even though I knew she wouldn't talk. I turned away, pacing back to my room. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, still trying to get used to having people see it.

 _That jerk, Tarrlock, must have mentioned it, since I heard the White Lotus guards talking about how the word had spread about a 'golden haired girl' in Republic City._

I shrugged. It was bound to come out sooner or later. Just as Korra was being manipulated, I would have been tricked into revealing myself at one point or another.

I paced out to the edge of the island, slipping off my boots and letting the water wash up over my toes. My mind spun back to my nightmare, as well as the dream the previous night. I shuddered at the thought of Amon. I hoped that he would be handled soon, because I didn't want to face him again. Two chance meetings? That was a bit suspicious to me. Why did he just _happen_ to be there and just _decide_ to rescue me from the fire? He could have let me die. And then, when I embedded my knife in his shoulder, he didn't fight.

My mind lapsed to Yue's visit. She had said that this was destiny. Was Amon meeting me destiny? I hoped not. I didn't want to be in the forefront of that man's mind. And when I thought about it, having the whole city now know about my bright hair would only make me more prominent.

I sighed. Was it time to start bending again? Should I stop resisting? I shook my head. _No. No I can't do that._

I stepped out of the water, my body immediately aching at the loss. I ignored it, hastily pulling on my boots and trekking back up the stairs towards the training area.

When I reached the top, I found Korra perched on the wall, Jinora and Ikki playing Pi Sho beside her. I sat next to Korra, meeting her gaze. At first, I thought I was going to bring up Tarrlok or Amon, but she seemed at peace, so I decided against it.

"How's training coming?" I asked instead.

She shrugged. "I have most of the moves down, and can move like an airbender, but no actual bending yet. It's just..."

"Frustrating... I get it," I interjected. "But Korra, you're the Avatar, and probably the most determined and bullheaded person I know. And trust me, I've been around. I know a lot of people." She laughed as I put my hand over hers. "You can do this. Just keep trying. It'll come around."

She smiled at me, "You want to do some sparring?"

I chuckled, "Sure. I think it will be nice to get my mind off things."

"What's bothering you?" She asked, her eyes curious.

 _Oh everything... Amon, the fact that I'm actually a bender, Tarrlok, you, the risk that I'll be found out, the moon spirit visiting me at night, nightmares, oh and let's not forget how I lost my family to myself... a monster._

I shrugged. "It's just stressful, I guess? I mean with everything going on..."

 _Liar._

She looked down, her face worried. "Yeah..."

"Come on! Let's beat each other up. We can get through all of this!"

She laughed, following me as we sped to the sparring ring. I kept a smile on my face as we fought, but only one thing spiraled through my mind the whole day.

 _Monster._

 ** _Author's_** **Note:**

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading! This is the first story of mine that I'm actually publishing, so I'm excited! I hope you enjoy it! I'm busy a lot, but I have a lot of chapters written already, so updates should come rather quickly!**

 **Feedback is super welcomed, so please let me know what you think!**

 **(BTW: I'm obviously going off of Canon, but I will follow the storylines more or less. S** **orta. In my fic, the Krew is all the same ages as Canon, so Kanni is a bit older than them. Amon and** **Tarrlok, however, are younger than the Canon. Since this is an Amon x OC fic, I wanted to make it less super weird. So their ages will be actually stated later, but for now, know that both Amon and Tarrlok are in their mid-ish twenties. Vague, I know but I haven't pinpointed an exact age!)**

 **-Pheonixash**


	7. Chapter 7: Task Force

**Chapter 7: Task Force**

I was watching Ikki and Jinora play Pi Sho when the pager returned to Korra.

"Avatar Korra! I have something for you!" His voice was high and squeaky, making me irritated already. I rolled my eyes as Korra leapt off of her perch from the railing.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends me, I'm not joining his task force!" She yells, spinning the man with earthbending and kicking him in the rear.

The girls and I chuckled from out seat at the table.

"It's not a gift! It's an invitation!"

 _Uh oh._

A look of suspicion crossed Korra's features. "To what?"

"Councilman Tarrlok is throwing a gala in _your_ honor! All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there! The councilman humbly requests your presence."

Korra still looked skeptical, but her face was changing to one of awe.

 _Oh no._

I stood. "Thank you, sir. The Avatar will think this over and arrive if she has the time." I bowed to him, clearly sending the message that he needed to leave. He bowed back, nodding to Korra, and left.

"You need to talk this over with Tenzin," I started.

She cut me off. "I should go. If it's for me, it would be bad if I didn't show up, right?"

 _She's not entirely wrong..._

"Besides, it's not like throwing me a party is going to make me join his stupid force." She walked off, obviously having made her decision. She stopped suddenly, turning back. "I want you to come with us."

I gaped. "What? No! Jeez, no."

"Why not?"

"I don't want, or need, that type of publicity."

She shrugged. "You've saved a bunch of people. The fact that you were only briefly mentioned in the paper about the rally was wrong. Mako told me what you did. How you threw the knife. Apparently Bolin didn't even know until I told him earlier today."

"You- you told him?" I was shocked.

"Well... yeah? Why wouldn't I? I can't throw a knife like that. He said he wanted to thank you, by the way. He couldn't find you though. Maybe..." A sly smile crossed her lips. "If you went to the gala, we could drop by and see him. You would be all dressed up and everything... You would be stunning."

"Korra? What the heck are you talking about?" I had a feeling where it was going.

She crossed her arms, giving me a smirk. "I know you think he's cute!"

I put on my best lying face, which for someone like me, was practically impenetrable. Like a mask. _Like Amon._ I shook that thought and scowled at her.

"I mean, I guess he's attractive? I don't know. I don't _like_ him, if that's what you mean." I made my face look utterly confused, throwing the Avatar off. She dropped the subject, believing me.

"I could have sworn you liked him..." I shook my head. "But still! Please come! I need a friend I can talk to, who isn't half my age," She mumbled, looking to Jinora and Ikki, who were still playing Pi Sho.

I laughed as Korra gave me her best pout. Her giant blue orbs broke me. _She's your family. Your friend._

"Fine!" She clapped like a child, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

With that, we both retreated to our rooms.

The next day was spent trying to find things to wear at the gala. Korra settled on a traditional Water Tribe dress, pulling her hair back into the bun covering. I sat there, staring into the closet of clothes Pema kept from her youth.

The pregnant woman walked in. "Having trouble?"

I smiled. "Honestly? I haven't worn something that hasn't covered my head in a long time. I'm not sure what to do."

She chuckled, pulling me up to my feet. She fished through the long dresses, finally setting on a silvery gray one that shimmered in the light.

"That's beautiful," I mumbled, my fingers ghosting over the silky fabric.

"A beautiful dress, for a beautiful girl."

I blushed as she allowed me to slip into the dress. It fell to my feet, hugging in at the waist and bust, finally sitting low on my shoulders, revealing a substantial amount of my collar bone. Thin silver arm covering reached to my elbows, stopping before my fingertips, and wrapping elegantly about my thumb. I was thankful for them, since I didn't want to have to improvise in my covering of my 'tattoo'. Pema's hands gently pushed me down as she played with my hair, producing pins from nowhere. She pulled half of my hair up into a bun, decorating it with a sliver and blue hairpiece.

"What about the rest of my hair?" I asked, eyeing the golden waves flowing down my shoulders.

"I'm going to keep them there," She said as her fingers brushed through my locks. "It's gorgeous how it is."

She pulled me up again, handed me silver flats, and pushed me out of the room.

"Do you want any jewelry?" I shook my head.

The Yin and Yang silver necklace that hung around my neck was not only a gift from my mother, but it actually kept my abilities in check. It was like a leash from the gods. If I removed it... I lost control very quickly. I figured that I could have changed the simple silver hoop earring I wore on a daily basis, but I decided against it.

With a nod and a thank you to Pema, I wandered off to find Korra. When I found her, I saw her leaning into a mirror, a look of concentration plastered on her face as she tried to line her eyes with makeup. I chuckled.

"What?" Her voice was defensive.

I smiled, taking the pencil from her hand. "Here, close your eyes."

She did as I asked as I quickly lined her top lid. "Is that it?"

I laughed again, nodding. "A pretty girl like you? That's all you need. Besides, I don't think the almighty Avatar should be adorned in makeup. Simple beauty is the way to go."

She smiled at me, a blush crossing her cheeks as I quickly lined my own eyes.

"You two ready?" Tenzin popped his head into the room, his eyes crinkling in a smile at the sight of us. He walked in, looking proud. "Well look at you two. You're both stunning."

Korra and I laughed nervously, glancing at random walls.

"Well, I supposed we should leave."

The gala itself was beyond extravagant. Music poured out of every window, the upper class waltzing across the polished floors.

A part of me wanted to stare in awe, while the other wanted to scowl at the rich who completely ignored the poor. I had lived in poverty long enough to know the cruelty of the upper class.

"Avatar Korra! So glad that you could make it!" Tarrlok appeared from the crowd, walking towards us. The councilman looked sideways at me. "Oh and look! You brought your...friend."

I smiled a sickly sweet smile at him, my arms crossing.

"Well if you'll excuse us, the public awaits their hero," Tarrlok exclaimed as he led Korra away. She sent me a backwards glance as she left. It was here that I realized how many people were staring at me. Or, rather, staring at my hair. I heard whispers erupting through the crowd.

"That's the girl."

"Look at her hair!"

I started to shrink back into Tenzin. "What do I do?" I whispered, panicked.

"Kanni you just need to- Meelo!" I saw Tenzin's face pale. "Stop! That is _not_ a toilet." The man ran off, leaving me alone in the crowd of onlookers.

Their stares were making me dizzy, as my fingers automatically roamed to the long tendrils of hair resting at my collarbones. Some started to advance and ask me questions.

"Is your hair real?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Do you color it somehow?" A stout man accused.

"What? No," I stumbled backwards as the crowd thickened.

"Where are you from?"

"Are there more like you?"

"Are you a bender?"

"How do you know the Avatar?"

"Why have you hidden yourself for so long?"

"What do you have to hide?"

A figure came crashing in, rather unpleasantly pushing people back. "Woah! Give her some space!"

"Bo- Bolin?" I didn't realize I was shaking.

A woman in the crowd, adorned with jewels, yelled out, "She needs to answer our questions! What if she's a threat to the city? To all of us?"

"She's not!" He argued. _I am._

The crowd broke out into angry mumbles, so Bolin sighed. "Fine! I'll answer them." And just like that, he shuts them down with rapid fire answers. "It doesn't matter where she's from, she's in the city now and has lived here for a long time. As far as she knows, she's the only one with golden hair, and just because her hair is different doesn't make her some mutant to be cast out. She isn't a bender but she could kick anyone's butt, including mine, in a second. She is friends with the Avatar, like me and my brother. She was hidden because she didn't want jerks like you in her face...like you're doing now. And she has nothing to hide." He turned to my blushing face. "She's gorgeous and strong and awesome. She shouldn't have to hide from everyone, just because she looks different."

His eyes were boring into mine for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he turned away, speaking to the crowd again. "Anyone else?" No one responded. They just sat like me, completely speechless and dumbfounded.

Bolin's arm found my shoulders, leading me away. "Thank you..." I mumbled.

I felt him shrug beside me. "I was just saying the truth." My blush deepened. He led me to a man I didn't recognize, and took away his arm too quickly for my liking.

"Kanni, this is Mr. Sato," Bolin introduced. "He's sponsoring the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

I forced a smile. _You can't be attracted...remember that._ "That's wonderful! Thank you for doing that, Mr. Sato." I bowed to him lightly.

I was met with a joyous laugh. A belly laugh, full and loud. It was almost... too much. "When Asami came to me with their problem, I couldn't say no!"

"Asami?"

"My daughter!" Right as he said it, a thin, dark haired beauty emerged from the crowd, a familiar firebender on her arm.

 _Oh...poor Korra._

Mako smiled and waved, introducing his new girlfriend. I knew Korra liked Mako, and I was sure that she probably didn't react well upon meeting Asami. I wanted to pass judgement on her, for Korra's sake, but I couldn't. She was too sweet. She immediately moved forward and embraced me. "Mako told me all about what you guys did. That was so brave! You are incredible! Not to mention," Her hand found my hair. "I _love_ your hair."

I smiled, giving her a shy nod. This much attention was wearing me out.

The night continued to drag on. Asami and Mako danced for most of the night, while Bolin floated between his various admirers. I knew it wasn't supposed to bother me, but it did a little. The room was getting warm, and the constant stares were driving me insane. I slipped out the back door to get some fresh air. I walked through the beautiful garden, admiring the blooms. Sitting on a stone bench lightly, I sighed, brushing some hair off of my forehead.

"It is a beautiful night." I jumped at the voice, springing to my feet. The person I was expecting emerged from the shadows, his hands held comfortably behind his back.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to warn everyone...but I couldn't. My body wouldn't respond. Still, all too suddenly I felt the incessant power of the moon above me. I ignored it, instead trying to concentrate on Amon's words.

"I know you won't scream. You're smarter than that. I would be gone before the guards even stepped out of the door." His confidence was practically palpable. "I am not here to hurt you. I know you aren't a bender. You would have used it already."

 _Not entirely true... but alright._

"Why, then, were you in my lineup to be cleansed?"

The way he said cleansed made me sweat nervously. _Relax, he thinks you're a non-bender._ I opened my mouth to answer, but he saved me by continuing.

"My chi blockers tell me that you were fighting alongside the Avatar. Benders...why?"

I stumbled over my words, my fists clenching at my dress. "I- You took my friend. We had to save him."

"A bender...is not your friend. He is your oppressor."

I scowled, my hot headedness getting the better of me. "It seems to me that you're oppressing people. Not all benders are trying to beat up non-benders." I moved closer to him, my confidence growing as I planned my escape. "And likewise... not all non-benders are trying to destroy everything by joining your insane crusade."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, and I took it as my cue to beat it. I struck out a fist like lightening, hitting him exactly where I had sunk my knife only a few days before. He yelled, automatically ducking to cradle his arm. I tried to sprint back to the house, but struggled in my long dress.

The Lieutenant appeared in front of me, causing me to stumble back into a solid chest. It seemed... almost... familiar? I reeled, seeing the stone cold mask of Amon. His hand sped forward, but I blocked it, surprising both of us. Of course, I couldn't block the two electrified kali sticks that jabbed into my back.

I screamed as my body convulsed. I was thrown over Amon's shoulder as he slowly stalked off into the darkness. As my vision faded, I saw White Lotus guards fighting chi blockers. My last thought was that I hoped Korra got out alright.


	8. Chapter 8: Amon

**Chapter 8: Amon**

I awoke in a dimly lit prison. Three walls were concrete, the last being a long wall of metal bars. I pulled myself to my feet, trying to remember where I was.

 _What the-?_

I looked down at myself, seeing the extravagant dress and shoes I wore.

 _The gala! Oh no! Korra!_

I stumbled to the bars, clutching at them with my numb hands and pressing my face to the cold metal.

"Hello?" I whispered. There was no response. I tried to control my breathing. Did I still have my bending? I closed my eyes, feeling the water around me in the air. No...it was still there. So Amon still thought I was a non-bender... So why was I locked in a prison?

I immediately set to trying to find my escape. I felt in my hair, noticing the pins. I automatically pulled them out and stashed them under the thin mattress on the metal frame. My hair fell loose around my shoulders, but I ignored it, instead setting to finding a weapon. I pulled at the bars, seeing if any were loose, but I had no luck. Instead I went to the other bed-frame in my small cell. After careful prodding and playing with a few bolts, I managed to make a bar jiggle.

I left that, so nothing was suspicious. I spotted some rocks that had crumbled off the wall in the corner, so I collected them quickly. I tore off my right arm covering, ripping it open and filled it with the rocks. I tied it as best I could, before tearing the bottom of my dress to form a makeshift rope. With the two linked, it made a pitiful form of sling, but I figured it would suffice. I stashed that under my bed as well.

Sitting heavily on the stained mattress, I pried off my shoes that pinched at my toes. I sighed, trying to relax.

 _Korra is looking for me... I'll be free in no time... right?_

I heard footsteps, causing me to bolt to the iron bars. I watched with a glare as two chi blockers flanked the Lieutenant, moving in my direction. The man stopped in front of me, a serious look on his face. I could practically feel where he had surely left marks on my back from his electrocution.

"I see you're finally awake," He started.

"No thanks to you," I interrupted before he could continue. He scowled at me. I didn't let him start speaking again. "Why am I here? Do you discriminate non-benders now too?"

His scowl deepened. "You have sided against us in this revolution. Doesn't that make you an enemy?"

I glared. "Well I'm certainly no friend of yours, _Lieutenant._ " I spat the last word at him, backing away from the bars.

He sighed, and a part of me became curious. He looked tired, with an underlining of kindness beneath his hardened skin. "Amon is...curious...about you. You will be taken to questioning. Get your shoes, unless you insist on looking like an animal."

A part of me wanted to keep the shoes off, but I decided to look dignified and proper...weak. It would help my case later. I slipped on my shoes again, waiting for the bars to open. The two chi blockers entered first, fists up.

"Is this necessary?" I asked, irritated. "It's not like I'm going to bend at you." _I could...but I won't._

The Lieutenant almost laughed, waving his hand to have his soldiers back down. He stepped to the side, gesturing for me to exit my prison. I was all too happy to leave.

We walked down various hallways, all looking the same. Still, I did my best to create a mental map. _Know your exit plan._

Finally, we came to a room with a window overlooking Republic City. It almost looked like downtown...

Amon stood across from me, his back turned. He was examining a map of Republic City, red marks decorating the paper. _War plans..._ My teeth teased at my lip in anxiety.

"Welcome, Tikanni."

"Kanni," I nearly growled. "Only people I actually like can call me that."

His chuckle echoed in his mask. "You may leave us," He commanded his followers, who all exited quietly. In his hand I saw something familiar. He flipped it deftly, and I noticed the glint my blade gave off as it caught the sun. "That was an incredible throw, you know. Who taught you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he was toying with me, but hey, two could play, right? I plastered on an innocent look.

"No one."

"You taught yourself?"

"I taught myself most things."

He seemed genuinely impressed as he gestured for me to sit in the seat before his desk. I sat elegantly, remembering what both Pema and my mother had taught me. _Back straight, shoulders back, hands relaxed. Of course, getting electrocuted probably didn't do much for my looks._

Amon sat across from me, my knife still in his hand. "That is impressive. How long have you been on your own?"

I felt myself shut down as I answered curtly, "A long time."

"And you've hidden for so long? Why?"

"Why do you hide behind a mask?"

He was taken back by how I answered a question with my own. "What?"

I leaned forward. "Both of us have secrets. Trust me, only a skilled liar can pick another out of a crowd. You're like me. You wish things were different, not only in the social field, but within yourself." I leaned forward more, my hands now on his desk. His eyes were wide beneath his mask. "You wear that mask to hide what you truly are! A monster!"

His hand slammed down on the desk, my knife stabbing into the thick wood. I jumped back, suddenly realizing what I had done. _Way to go, Kanni. Piss of the man who wouldn't hesitate to end you. Good work._

His words were hissed through his teeth, only sounding breathier through the mask. "Do _not_ test me, child. You think that just because you are a non-bender, that I will not hurt you? Anyone who stands in the way of equality...will be _dealt_ with."

My anger flared. _Welcome back, stupidity._

"You call taking away people's bending _equality?_ You're insane! You are just suppressing more people."

"I am stopping the oppressive!"

"Who gave you the right to choose who is worthy of bending?"

"No one is worthy of bending."

I scowled. "It's a natural thing. Sure, some people abuse it, but it's a gift."

I didn't realize he had hit me until I was on the floor, clutching my cheek. My eyes watered from the sting, but I refused to let any spill over.

"It is a curse. Bending has caused all war!"

"Look who is starting a war now..." I whispered. He stepped forward, his eyes dark. I flinched, causing him to stop.

"Lieutenant!" The man entered upon being called. "Get her out of my sight." The mustached man paced to me and hooked a hand into the crook of my elbow, dragging me up. He pushed me out of the room, my hand still on my cheek and a look of horror on my face.

That night, I waited until I heard the guards whispering hoarsely. I had sat silently throughout the day, listening for the guard shifts, and I knew that they began to talk eagerly when it was almost time to leave. I stood quietly, slipping off my shoes and tearing at my dress again. Once a fine strip was made, I tied my hair back while fetching my tools. I picked up a spare rock from the corner, aimed, and hurled it at the light in the hallway outside my cell. They collided with a shatter, just as the generator grinded loudly, masking the noise. I couldn't help but grin at my perfect timing. In the darkness, I used the pins from my hair to blindly pick the lock. Thankfully, I had years of experience, so in mere minutes I was easing the creaking door open and sprinting across the cold stone floor.

I rounded the dark corner to find the new guards in a state of confusion. I swung harshly with the metal bar, grounding one, and landed a kick to the chest on the other. A quick strike to the chi point in the neck had the second guard unconscious as well. I smirked, sprinting off into the complicated maze of halls. I thanked the spirits in my head for my memory as I quickly twisted through the Equalist hideaway.

Finally, I came across the last corner and slowed, sliding against the wall. I peered around the cement, spying the two guards that were posted outside of Amon's office. I knew that going where my enemy was currently, wasn't the best idea, but that was the only room I saw with a window. I didn't want to take my chances with searching other rooms. I didn't have much time until the guards would either awaken or be discovered.

Worse came to worse, I supposed that I could bend...just this once. But I prayed it wouldn't come to that.

As I decided on a game-plan for the guards ahead of me, the alarm sounded.

"Dammit," I muttered. The office door burst open, an angry looking Amon ordering his guards to help search for me. I backpedaled, ducking into a random room as the guards sprinted past where I once was.

"Well look who it is," I knew that voice.

I spun to find a half-dressed lieutenant sneering at me. I was in his quarters...it would seem... I wasted no time on embarrassment, instead lashing out with the bar. It was foolish, considering metal bars were basically what his kali sticks were. I snatched it out of my hand easily, shoving me backwards against the door. I dodged sideways as his fist connected where my head once was. I rolled, grabbing a pot on his dresser. I threw it, hearing the shatter as I sprinted to the bed, my mind searching for a solution. I dove over the simple bed, grabbing the sheet as I went. I twisted it to make it tighter, and used it to deflect his punch. When his foot followed, I deftly wrapped the blanket round his ankle, hiking it up with all my strength. As he struggled to stay balanced, I added his hand to the knot, and pulled him down to the ground. I leaped over his thrashing form and bolted through the door and down the hall to the office.

I burst through the door full force, one of the hinges splintering off. I stumbled slightly, but quickly found my footing again as I saw a very relaxed looking Amon leaning against his desk, arms crossed. Even though the mask never changed, I could have sworn it was smirking at me now.

"It took you longer than I expected," His gravely voice teased.

I growled, lowering my stance. I wouldn't let him get to me.

"You don't want to fight me, child."

"I'm no child." I lunged, feigning an upper body attack, but at the last moment, I swiveled, instead planting both feet into his chest. He flipped backwards over his desk, papers scattering around the room. Even though I wanted to hit him. I wanted to get back at him for how he treated people. How he treated me. But I needed to get out. I had to escape.

I jumped to the window, feeling fingers close around my ankle. I turned my head to see the Lieutenant's livid face. _No!_ I twisted in mid air, using my other foot to kick his face. He released, sending me careening backwards out the window.

I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9: Chase

**Chapter 9: Chase**

I don't know how I got back up.

As I fell, I tried to twist my body, but I hadn't realized how high I was. I was a good three stories up. Sure, I had planned on _climbing_ down, but that obviously didn't happen.

When the ground came rushing up, I tried to roll, but the hit was too forceful. I heard a distinct crack in my left leg, pain shooting up, making me scream.

I laid there for a moment, trying to breath through my heaving gasps. Tears burned at the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I pulled myself up, and struggled forward. Each step was like a knife, but I ignored it as I fell into a lopsided run.

I knew they would follow, and I knew I couldn't outrun them like this. I ducked into alleyways, hoping I would lose them in the maze of downtown Republic City. I came to a crossroads that I knew, spying an old bakery I frequented. It was late, and most of the area was dark, but I knew people were around. Either they were hiding out in the hidden clubs, or they were lurking in the shadows.

I stumbled down the road towards the center of the city, where I knew I would find someone to help. I didn't get far.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing out here alone?" The words were slurred and resonated off of the dirty walls of the alley the figure emerged from. His clothes were disheveled, and he held a half empty bottle in his meaty hand. Two more figures emerged behind him, looking equally drunk.

I looked down at myself, suddenly realizing how much attention I was attracting. I still wore my evening gown, the bottom now tattered and dirty. My feet were bare and practically black from running barefoot. My hair was showing, pulled back into a messy ponytail, and makeup smeared across my face.

I tried to steady my breathing as I ignored the man, continuing forward with an obvious limp. A grimy hand yanked at my hair. I yelped, falling backwards into his chest. His untrimmed beard scratched against my neck as he inhaled heavily.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing?" His breath smelt of alcohol, making me gag. I struggled in his grip. "Woah! Easy there, sweet cheeks. I'm gonna give you a good time, don't worry. The time of your life..."

His hand migrated down my side as I squirmed, tears threatening to spill over. _No. Not like this._

"Release the girl." For some reason, I was happy to hear his voice.

The drunkard turned slowly, his arm still entrapping me. "Hey! Get yer own prize, huh?"

"Unfortunately for you, she was my prize first." Amon emerged from the shadows, his mask giving off its cocky smirk. The drunkard froze up.

"Hey- I know you... I support you, man! It's an- an honor to meet you," He slurred out. Still, he didn't release me. If anything, his hold tightened, making it hard to breath. He had large muscles, and his arm was bruising my ribs.

Amon moved faster than was possible, his hand twisting the drunkard's other wrist. "Did you not hear me, fool? Let. Her. Go."

Even I was frightened.

The drunkard, obviously his reasoning being greatly impaired, threw me backwards towards his two buddies. I stumbled hard onto my injured leg, feeling it give entirely as I thoroughly broke the bone. I collapsed, crying out. Before the two men could even reach for me, they were out for the count. Chi blockers surrounded me, but didn't advance. I looked up from my fetal position to see my attacker kneeling on the ground.

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. Amon, sir!" He cried out, tears obvious in his voice.

Amon struck him, making me flinch. He continued, never once speaking a word.

"Stop..." My voice caught in my throat, both out of pain and fear. I scrunched my nose, finding my strength and called more forcefully, "Stop!" Amon's furious eyes turned to me, and my voice lowered again. "Amon...stop...please. Just...Let him go."

The fury seemed to melt a bit as I lay curled on the ground. Amon dealt out a last blow, causing the man to fall unconscious. He advanced towards me, and I pulled myself in tighter in the fetal position.

"Go," Amon spoke to his followers. "She isn't going to run anymore. I will take her back."

I heard light footsteps through the pounding in my ears. He crouched, reaching out a hand. I scrunched up my eyes, cringing in pain as I flinched.

"Relax," His voice was still hard, but less terrifying. I tried to will my body to stop trembling, but it wouldn't listen.

His hand came down on my shoulder gently, slowly easing me out of the fetal position. "You have broken your leg. It would seem that diving out of windows would cause injury."

 _Was he making a joke?_

"Did- did you just... make a joke?" I grumbled out.

His arms scooped me up, and I felt a deep rumble in his chest as he let out a small chuckle. "Being the leader of a revolution does not mean I lose all sense of humor."

"You had me fooled..." I gasped as his steps jostled my leg.

"I would take care, child," His voice grew dark again. "I am not happy with you."

For some reason, I wouldn't be deterred. Maybe the pain was making me foolish, I didn't know, but I took a risk.

"See?" I grumbled into his shoulder. "Humor gone."

His arms jostled me intentionally, making me smother my cry in his shoulder pad, producing a pitiful whimper instead.

"And I thought we already went over the fact that I'm not a child." _Why was I still talking? Shut up, Kanni!_

"How you have acted tonight has only proven that you are, in fact, a child," Came his response.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What? Escaping from a prison, taking out your guards, as well as your Lieutenant, getting past you and then running a great distance on a broken leg? I don't see anything childish there."

I was met with a discontented grunt and a light jostling again. I winced, my fingers clutching at his cloak. The whole concept of me being carried by Amon should have been horrifying, but I couldn't think. All I knew was that my leg felt like it was lit on fire.

It didn't take long to get back to the hideaway. Amon walked me in, placing me onto a cot in what looked like a medical ward. Amon spoke in hushed tones to the doctor, informing her to get me wrapped up and healed as quickly as possible.

"We leave tomorrow, so rest," Amon commanded me, before he turned and left.

"Leave?" I asked the doctor. Her face was kind, but her eyes screamed that she had seen too much at such a young age. _Sounds familiar..._

"We are moving to another base. You will be safe there."

"Safe? I'm a prisoner here."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "You won't be...found... there." Her voice got small, so she obviously didn't agree with what Amon was doing.

"Will you be coming?" She seemed like a good candidate for a friend, and boy did I need one then. She nodded, moving around me.

"I'm going to give you morphine. It should knock you out completely. Then I'll set the bone when you aren't entirely lucid."

I nodded, uneasy about the fact that I was being drugged. She inserted a needle into my arm, pumping in a cold liquid. I shivered, causing her to chuckle.

"It's weird, I know. Now just wait a few minutes for it to kick in, alright?"

I nodded, leaning back against the pillows. My leg still throbbed, but already I could feel the medication working. As my mind began to turn fuzzy, I thought of Amon, and how he carried me.

It seemed so familiar. The rumbling in his chest, the strong arms, the warm and hard body...

Just as my vision turned into darkness... I snapped back to what seemed like ages before, and I had a realization.

Amon was the one who pulled me out of the flames.


	10. Chapter 10: Mountains

**Chapter 9: Mountains**

I woke with a start the next morning, a nagging pain in my left leg.

"Good, you're up," The doctor paced over to me, a syringe in her hand. "Here is some more pain medication. It won't knock you out, but you'll be tired." She administer the shot before moving away again.

"What is your name?" I heard my rusty voice ask.

She seemed surprised that I would care. "Ming... thank you for asking."

I looked at her in confusion. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No," She looked down. "I'm new here with the revolution. Most of the people I treat just come in, get fixed, and get out, itching to fight again."

"You don't seem like you agree with them."

"Well... they're stupid! They run out and fight people with severe injuries!"

I laughed. _Typical doctor_.

She changed the subject, her face business-like again. "Let's get you up."

She pulled me to my feet, having me balance on my right leg as she checked the wrapping on my left. She deemed them fit and allowed me to sit again. After helping me to change into simple black pants, boots, and a green shirt, she handed me crutches.

"Don't you want this off, too?" She gestured to the light gray sleeve that covered my left arm...covered the mark.

I shook my head. She lifted her hands in mock surrender, leaving me to grab her bags.

Amon entered the room, chi blockers and the Lieutenant at his side.

"Is she ready?" He asked Ming, as he looked behind me.

" _She is_ right here," I grumbled, but aside from a cutting look, Amon said nothing.

"Yes," Ming bowed her head respectfully. "We are both prepared."

"Good."

Amon lifted his hand, signaling us forward. We went through the maze again- a part I wasn't familiar with- emerging in a large garage. Rows of trucks lined the walls, motorcycles revving beside them. Our group branched off, leaving me leaning on my crutches confused. I moved to follow the doctor, but was stopped by Amon's voice.

"Your truck is this way."

"I have an assigned seat?" I sneered. His eyes cut sideways, silencing me. He led me to a truck in the front of the garage, meaning it would be one of the first to leave.

Seeing my questioning look, Amon responded without emotion. "These trucks will be the most protected. The others are all decoys. It ensures that you will make it to our new base."

I ignored the excessive precautions for a moment, instead asking the question that had me set on edge. "Will you be joining me?" I meant for it to sound nonchalant, but my voice came out cracked and nervous.

He chuckled darkly, "No. I have my own things to attend to. But don't worry, girl... I _will_ see you again." His hand brushed across my cheek, making me flinch. He half-lifted me into the back of the truck, allowing the chi blockers to settle me down.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted.

His sigh echoed through his mask. "Equality. We have been over this..."

"No," I cut him off, leaning forward towards him. "Why are you going through so much effort to keep me? I'm not important. What am I to you?"

Amon motioned for the doors to be shut, his eyes boring into me. As I saw a final glimpse of him, I screamed, "Answer me!"

But I received nothing.

The trucks moved moments later, pulling onto the rough cobblestone of Republic City. I knew it was early, so I doubted that the roads were crowded. We rumbled on at a steady pace, so as not to attract attention, as I wallowed in self pity and fear.

I prayed to the spirits in silence, begging for them to somehow tell Korra where I was. I assumed that she had joined the task force, even though I had never asked. In all honesty, I didn't want to bring my friend- _my family_ \- to the forefront of Amon's mind. _She was looking for me...right?_

Still, all my hoping and wishing led to nothing. The truck never lurched from an attack, no sounds of pursuit were heard.

I was alone.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I awoke I found my head laying heavily in a lap. I jolted upright, flinching as my leg moved painfully.

"It's alright," I heard a female voice speak softly from behind the chi blocker mask. "My name is Naomi."

"Kanni," I responded immediately.

I heard her light laughter. It was like bells. "I know." _Of course she knew._ "It's a pleasure to meet the fabled exotic beauty of Republic City."

"What?" I grumbled tiredly.

Her head tilted. "That's what they call you! You truly are beautiful, you know."

I frowned, confused by her behavior. "Thank...you?"

She sighed. "Just because we aren't on the same side, doesn't mean I'm a terrible person. I might be _your_ enemy, but you are also _mine._ Where would we be if I assumed you were a terrible person just because we disagree?"

I shrugged. "Well... then I suppose it's nice to meet you as well, Naomi."

The girl went to continue our conversation but was hushed. "Amon wouldn't like you talking with her."

I scowled. "So he controls who you can speak to?"

"You're a prisoner," The man in the corner answered. "Now shut up."

I gaped, looking back at Naomi to see her wringing her hands, her face turned away from me. My opinion of the revolution's leader just continued to fall.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, my clothes feeling wrong on my body. I missed my usual garb, head covering and all.

The truck rumbled to a stop, the back doors popping open, allowing the mid-afternoon sun to stream through into my eyes. I squinted into the sudden change of lighting and crutched awkwardly out of the truck-bed. I was trying for grace, but it didn't really work out well.

The Lieutenant, who was sporting a nice bruise near his temple, appeared before me and led me to the front door. The new 'hideaway' was a beautiful looking mansion surrounded by trees and mountains. _We're far away from Republic City, then..._ I peered to the side, seeing what looked like a garden and- a lake?

"A bit aesthetic for a Revolutionary base, isn't it?" I grumbled moodily.

I was met with a chuckle from the Lieutenant. "It won't be suspected... and it was donated to the cause."

"Who donates a _mansion?_ "

"Powerful people," Was the only answer I received.

The massive double doors were open for me, revealing a grand entryway. Instead of being able to explore the vast space, I was quickly moved down into the basement, which proved to be yet another elaborate maze, this one consisting of dining halls, living quarters, and training rooms. And low and behold... whoever owned the mansion had a _dungeon_. Well...holding cells. And that was my lovely dwelling, it seemed.

I was motioned into the cell by a deadpan Lieutenant, and I didn't even bother to complain. I just heaved a sigh and rested on the uncomfortable cot.

"If you behave well, Amon has allowed you to have time out of the cell. You will spend most of your time with the doctor, both helping her and healing yourself. You will also dine with her. She is in charge of you."

"And if I _don't_ want to behave?" I asked with venom.

"Then I will determine some form of punishment," Amon emerged from down the hall, an equal amount of venom in his voice. _What had his panties in a twist?_

A part of me wanted to chuckle at the idea of Amon wearing panties. I didn't...thank the spirits.

My escorting party walked out, leaving me alone in the gloomy basement.


	11. Chapter 11:Chores

**Chapter 11: Chores**

The following morning, Ming came and found me in my holding cell. She let me out, and led me back into the underground maze. Soon enough, I found myself in a massive infirmary.

"So you're not the only one?" I asked.

She shook her head, handing me a piece of bread and cheese. "No, there are many of us. I don't think the City realizes just how large we are...at least... not yet."

I sat on a nearby bench, munching on the food thoughtfully as Ming gave me more pain medication. She shoved something into my hands. I looked down questioningly to find a steaming mug of...something.

"Just drink it," She ordered in response to my look of disgust. "It smells terrible, and tastes worse, but I've never found a concoction that works that fast to heal any injury. So drink."

I scowled at her childishly, but lifted the rim to my lips. The substance was like sludge, tasting like swamp water, but I choked it down.

When I was done, I coughed, trying not to gag. "That was the worst thing I have ever tasted."

Ming chuckled, giving me a teasing glance out of the corner of her eye. "Here, put your hair back better," She handed me a hair-tie. I obeyed as she continued. "You'll be helping me in here from now on. Do you know anything about medicine?"

I laughed. _I'm a healer, honey._ Of course... I didn't use my bending anymore, but I had treated enough of my own injuries to know quite a bit. "Yeah, I actually do. I've been fixing injuries for most of my life..."

She sighed- probably from relief- and smiled at me. "Good. Now you won't be able to do much, since you have to crutch around, but you can do small things."

I nodded, lifting myself up. I elected to hobble on only one crutch, since it would be easier and I could actually carry things. With a big breathe, and a promise to try and escape once I was healed, I followed Ming into the chaos of the infirmary.

A week had passed, and I hadn't seen Amon once. The disgusting concoction Ming forced me to drink twice a day was working wonders. My leg was still pretty useless, but I could hobble rather easily now. All of my meals had been taken either in my cell or with Ming in the infirmary, of which I was glad. I had no desire to join the entire enemy army.

At first, the equalists treated me terribly, since I was known to be against them. Still, some of them warmed up to me, as I did them. It was different without their gear and masks. They were just people, and they were fun. They weren't some insane military. They were average individuals, some young, some old, who just believed in a cause. In truth, it was getting hard to hate them.

Ming had long since let me treat people on my own. I wasn't malicious enough to sabotage someone's recovery just so they couldn't fight, even though the thought _had_ crossed my mind. I treated various injuries, mostly minor, but I had helped Ming with more serious things, such as the results of a crashed motorcycle. I had a hard time sleeping after that one.

"Kanni!" I turned to the sound of my name, dragging myself out of my tired stare. A rare smile cracked my face as I saw my friend enter the infirmary.

"Hey, Naomi," I exclaimed as she bounced over to me, her long brown hair pulled back in a braid that swung with each step. I had been able to bond with Naomi more now, since she frequented the infirmary, as well as the fact that I wasn't treated like a prisoner as much. Sure, I still spent my nights in the dungeon, but otherwise I was just another healer.

"So...I heard something cool!" Her voice was eager and perky, as it usually was.

"Oh? And what could that be?" I asked as I folded the sheets that had just come in from the laundry line. Her hands slammed down onto the sheet I was holding, pushing it down to the table so she could look me in the eye.

"I heard that you are eating with us today!"

I felt my face pale. " _What?_ "

"I know! Isn't that exciting?" She clapped her hands like a child as I stood stock still. "You're finally being accepted as one of us!"

"Woah!" I stopped her, my hands flying up to get her attention. "Naomi, I like you, I do... but..."

Her face fell. "Right...I'm sorry. I just- I forget that you're..."

"The enemy?" I finished for her, my voice soft.

Her chocolate eyes met mine, shining with sadness. "You're not my enemy... We just... don't agree on everything."

I gave her a soft smile. "Nor are you mine, Naomi. I like to think that you are my friend..."

She practically leaped across the table to hug me. "Oh! I am!" I chuckled as I gently pushed her off. She was only a year younger than me, but it felt like she was just a child. She was still so innocent...

"Naomi!" We both turned to see Ming giving us a motherly glare. "Are you injured _again?_ "

"No! I'm fine!" I laughed at Naomi's defensive reaction.

"Thank the spirits! It's like you live here!" Ming neared us, a smile on her tired face.

"Hey! You try fighting the Lieutenant every day!" They laughed, as a soft smile crossed my face as I thought of how I had beaten him with his own bed sheet. Speaking of bed sheets...

I turned back to folding the sheets as Ming shooed my friend out of the infirmary, saying we had work to do.

"Bye Kanni! I'll see you at dinner!" She called as she jogged out. I lifted a hand to give a half-wave before turning back to my chore.

"So, she already told you?" Ming asked, leaning against the table. I looked up, scrunching my nose.

"I was hoping it wasn't true."

"It's fine. He said it was...good behavior."

My eyebrows shot up. "He?"

She fidgeted. "Amon."

My whole body tensed. The last thing I wanted to do was see him. I couldn't get a read on him...ever... and it made me beyond edgy.

"Is it bad to say that I don't want to have to see him? Does he even go?"

"Yes," She nodded. "He does."

"So you see his face?"

She shook her head, looking away. The subject was...evidently...closed. I turned back to the clean sheets, finishing the load and putting them away in a cabinet. I hobbled over to the bandages, fixing the rolls and organizing them in the drawers.

"When you're done with that, Kanni, can you wipe down the counters? Then we should go," Ming called from the office. I nodded mutely, knowing that she trusted me to do it anyway. I couldn't form words...they caught in my throat at the thought of seeing Amon.

As I wiped down the counters with an old cloth, I tried to cheer myself up with something...anything. But nothing came that worked.

I met Ming in the changing room, stripping off the starchy blue scrubs and pulling on the black pants and green shirt that had become my regular garb. As we changed, I found that Ming was nervous too. She hadn't dined with everyone else either, and the fact that I was in her charge made her even more worried.

"So does he... drink through a straw or something?" I broke the silence.

"W-what?" Ming stopped mid-dress to stare at me.

I shrugged, a grin creeping onto my face. "Amon. I mean...he would have to stick the straw through that slit in his mask, right? Or maybe he has a tube that he threads through the eye...or maybe the _nose_!"

Ming didn't react at first, choosing to stare at me instead. For a moment I was scared she would scold me, but her face broke into a smile and she bent over into giggles. Surprisingly, I joined in.

"Or he could do a sneaky lift of the mask and quickly scoop food in." Ming was doubled over now, clutching at her sides. Sure, our laughter was spurred on by nerves, but it was helping a little.

"Or- or what if-" Ming struggled to talk as she gasped for breathe. "He could just put a blanket over his head and food!"

The very thought of Amon- the great and intimidating leader of a revolution- with a sheet pulled over his head had me on the floor. After a few minutes, our laughter died out... allowing my worry to seep back into the forefront of my mind. Our faces fell as we stared at each other. Ming pulled the rest of her clothes on and walked to where my crutch rested against the wall. She held it out to me, but I shook my head with a frown.

"No," I set my mouth in a determined line. "I don't need it."

"Kanni, you will _not_ cause further injury to yourself while I'm here."

"Please," I practically begged her. "I- I can't show that to him. I need to be-"

"Strong?" She interrupted, her voice soft. I nodded, my throat tight. She sighed, "Fine. Fine! Just don't go complaining to me when it hurts later."

I hugged her- an extremely rare thing for me- and muttered a quiet thanks. She replaced the crutch against the wall and walked beside me out of the infirmary. The journey to the mess hall was filled with deafening silence. As we neared the _last_ place I wanted to be, I heard the gentle roar of a million conversations as if through water. My body moved without me telling it to, my vision fuzzy and unfocused.

 _Don't you dare pass out. You're fine._

I felt a warm hand squeeze mine as we came to the open doorway. I looked sideways to see Ming give me a gentle smile before leading the way into the crowded mess hall. All conversation stopped as I entered behind Ming, struggling to keep the limp out of my gait. I actually stumbled at the sudden change of volume, looking up to see all eyes on me. I found Naomi easily, since she was the only one giving me a small smile of reassurance. I quickly looked away, reverting to stare at the ground. But then something snapped inside me. A large portion of these people I had treated. I had held conversations with them, and learned to enjoy their company, despite our obvious disagreements.

I lifted my head to look them in the eye. _I am not below them._ I held my chin high as I half-hobbled further into the mess hall. I made eye contact with everyone I passed, until I finally- thankfully- fell into the seat beside Ming. The talking resumed as if nothing had happened, leaving me to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

Ming placed a gentle hand on my knee, "I'll go get food for the both of us. You stay here."

I nodded gratefully, my leg throbbing. I looked around the table awkwardly as Ming left, seeing the familiar faces of the doctors. They smiled to me, and I returned their gesture with an appreciative nod. My seat was in the perfect position to see the whole mess hall, my back practically against the wall. I looked out into the wide expanse of the room, searching for a familiar face. But only one stuck out.

The stark whiteness of his mask stuck out like a sore thumb. His face was turned towards me, and as my gaze drifted up the smooth contours of the porcelain mask, I discovered that his eyes were too. My stubbornness refused to let me look away, but his eyes continued to bore into mine, causing me to fidget in my seat. His hands came up to fold neatly under his chin as he leaned forward slightly.

My heart was pounding in my chest when Ming returned. I dragged my gaze away from the imposing figure and thanked her. Trying to ignore the burning feeling I was getting from him watching me, I dug into my stew with gusto.

About halfway through the inhalation of my food, I risked a glance back to Amon. Thankfully, he had turned away from me, and was now speaking with the Lieutenant who sat at his side. I felt like there was a weight lifted from my chest knowing that he was no longer staring at me. I returned my attention to my food, quickly finishing off the rest.

I tuned into the conversation occurring at my table while I munched quietly on a roll. I half-listened to the mindless talk as I allowed my eyes to shift over the crowd. I stopped, a piece of the bread halfway to my mouth as I made eye-contact with Amon. He was staring at me again, but he was too far away for me to read what his emotions were...

Then again...that dumb mask made it hard to read anything off of him ever.

"Are you ready to go?" Ming pulled my gaze away again. I nodded, casting a final glance at Amon, before rising. I followed Ming mutely, grateful that no one gave me a second glance this time.

"Doctor!" My blood froze as I watched Ming turn towards the head table- the table _he_ sat at.

"Yes, sir?" Her face had paled slightly, her teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek.

"Has Kanni been cooperating? Working well in the infirmary?" His hand gestured nonchalantly in my direction, yet I still found myself flinching.

Ming nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir! She is a very talented healer."

Amon nodded thoughtfully, his hands under his chin again. "Good. That is all. Be sure to inform me if she misbehaves."

Ming bowed respectfully. "Of course, sir."

Despite my uneasiness, I found myself scowling as he talked as if I wasn't present. And as if I were a child. I didn't say anything, though. Instead, I just followed Ming out, my eyes burning with anger.

I had to get out of here.


	12. Chapter 12: Injured

**Chapter 12: Injured**

I continued to see Amon at meals. I felt his gaze on me, but I did my best to avoid matching it. He never called out to Ming again, to both our reliefs. Still, I was always uneasy, unless I was in the infirmary. That had become my haven. Ming no longer made me return to my cell, instead allowing me to sleep in the infirmary, as long as I helped any patients that awoke in the night.

And then everyone showed up.

"What happened?!" Ming shouted as body after body was carried in. The infirmary exploded as the doctors kicked it into full gear. I scrambled after Ming, setting up her station as she set her attention to a chi blocker.

"We need a doctor here!" I turned to see the Lieutenant calling from the entryway. I looked around, seeing them all busy.

"Ming! They need you!" I tapped at her shoulder.

"Not now Kanni!"

"But-"

She turned to me, her hands on my shoulders. "You need to handle this. Please. For me."

I pursed my lips and nodded, moving as quickly as I could to the Lieutenant. He looked at me questionably as I neared him.

"They're busy. I'll have to suffice."

The Lieutenant nodded and motioned his men forward. Between two chi blockers, propped up on their shoulders, was Amon. I cringed. _Of course this is who I get to take care of_. I shut down my emotional side, instead putting on a stoic face and jumping straight into business. I moved forward, helping the chi blockers move Amon into the room. I turned, trying to find an open cot, but realized quickly that there were none.

"We'll have to move someone," The Lieutenant ordered.

"No," Amon grumbled. "They need help more than I do."

I frowned as the Lieutenant tried to argue, but I cut him off. "This way. There is another."

I led them into the back room that I called my home. I hadn't had time to make my bed, so the sheets were scattered, half hanging on the floor. I ignored it, and had the chi blockers place Amon on my bed.

"I can handle him. Please, help the others." The two chi blockers hesitated for a moment, before leaving the Lieutenant with me. He stayed silently by the door as I got to work. I pealed back Amon's armor, revealing a torn tunic and blood beneath.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"A raid. Tarlock's strike force shut it down. Amon was hurt when he pushed some soldiers out of the way of falling debris." The Lieutenant answered.

"He- he saved people?" I turned my head towards the man.

I was met with a light chuckle. "I believe I was told that you said something along the lines of, 'just because someone is an enemy, doesn't make them a bad person'?"

I glanced back thoughtfully to the man laying in my bed, labored breathing resonating through his mask. I frowned, reaching to pull it back. In the moment of it, it never even crossed my mind that I would be revealing the face he was so intent on keeping hidden. His hand shot up like lightening, his grip like a vice around my wrist.

"The mask...stays."

"You'll breath better if you-"

"I will be fine."

I sighed, grumbling under my breath about stubbornness as I sheared off his tunic. I wasn't entirely shocked to see the chiseled muscles that decorated the man's body. Of course, they were rather marred by the gashes that painted his side. I swiped some rags off of my dresser, applying pressure.

"Lieutenant, if you would be so kind," I motioned the man over. "Hold this while I go get pain medication. I'll be right back."

He obeyed me quietly as I ran out of my room to gather my supplies. When I returned, the Lieutenant moved away to allow me to administer the medication and stitch the wound. I pulled a bottle of alcohol out of the corner of my room, using my teeth to uncork it.

"This will sting," I mumbled, pouring it over the wound.

I heard a hissing from Amon, but apart from the slight convulsion of his muscles, he didn't show the pain.

I wrapped his ribs, with the help of the Lieutenant, and eased him back into the bed. I sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"He'll sleep now. I gave him a large enough dose to knock him out for at least the rest of the day. His body went through tremendous shock, so he will probably sleep through the night."

"He should stay here?" The mustached-man asked.

I nodded. "He can stay in here. I'm sure that he would prefer his... condition...be kept on the down-low until we know the full extent."

"You don't already?"

I shrugged tiredly. I had been working on Amon for hours now. "Well obvious contusions on his side. Major blood loss from said contusion. Some broken ribs. He might have a head injury, but I can't know since, one, he won't let me remove the mask, and two, he isn't lucid enough to answer my questions. It will have to wait until morning."

The Lieutenant nodded. "I trust you won't remove his mask during the night?"

I chuckled darkly. "What's the point? I know he is a man. Does it matter what he looks like? You can leave, Lieutenant. You should get your rest as well. Do you have any injuries?"

He shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle. Thank you, Kanni. I know that you don't agree with us, but you still helped. That says a lot about you as a person." I nodded in thanks as he turned to leave. "And you may call me Lee."

A real smile cracked my face as I met his kind gaze. "Thank you...Lee. I will watch over him tonight."

He nodded in return to me and left. I sighed, sinking down to my butt in exhaustion.

 _No, Kanni. Finish first. Rest later._

I dragged myself up and collected all the tools I used. When I re-entered the infirmary, I was met with the quiet of the sleeping patients.

"Kanni!" Ming's hoarse whisper came from beside me. "Where on earth have you been? We were in overhaul out here and- what are those from?"

I sighed, dragging my empty hand down my face. "I have a patient in my room."

"One patient? You have been working on one patient? You should have come and got me. If it was that bad-"

"A very important patient," I cut her off. She looked at me questioningly. "A _very_ important patient. Especially for this...revolution..."

Her eyes widened to the size of plates. "A-Amon?" I nodded mutely as I washed the tools I used. I grabbed another bottle of alcohol and some pain medication, as well as new wrappings and headed off towards my room.

"Do you need anything?" Ming asked.

I shook my head. "He's in my charge. I'll take care of him." With that, I closed the door to my broom-closet of a room.


	13. Chapter 13: Midnight Talks

**Chapter 13: Midnight Talks**

I awoke to the sound of deep groans. I stretched my sore neck as I crawled to the bed. Amon was shifting on the mattress, trying to get up.

"Easy there, tiger." I gently pushed him back down as he groaned in protest.

"Who-"

"Kanni," I answered curtly, my hand still on his shoulder. I took it off quickly.

He seemed deep in thought as his foggy eyes finally focused on me. "Yes. I remember now." His head pivoted on the pillow- _my_ pillow. "Who's room is this?"

I sat back on my heels, looking around my humble living space. "Umm...mine."

"Yours?" He seemed surprised.

"I stay the night and take care of the patients who wake up and need something," I forced myself to chuckle. "You didn't think I was still staying in the dungeon, did you?"

"It... hadn't really crossed my mind." _Uh-huh. You didn't even remember I was here? Funny, since you're always staring at me._

I forced myself to stay silent as I carefully removed his wrappings.

"Careful, woman!" Amon growled out.

I stopped, giving him a glare. "I've given you my bed, which you got blood all over, by the way-"

" _Your_ bed is in the dungeon!" He cringed as he pulled at his wounds. "I never gave permission for you to be here. All of this is _mine._ You are nothing but a-"

"Prisoner?" My voice was smaller now, even if I didn't mean it to be. "I know that, Amon. Someone reminds me everyday," I leveled my gaze with his. "But I still help them. Every. Day."

I felt my frustration and exhaustion trying to push through, so I turned back to his wrappings. He stayed silent, watching me through his mask as I pulled out the bottle of alcohol. "I do not need that," he grumbled.

"Do you want an infection?"

"If you treated me correctly, I will not get one."

I scowled. "Well this is part of the treatment." He glared at me. "Fine!" I tossed the bottle back in my bag. "Die from infection for all I care. Sure, they will probably kill me, but once I run out of use, you would have me killed anyway, right?"

He seemed as if he was going to respond, but I cut him off by wrapping his ribs a bit tighter than necessary. He hissed, a hand smacking at me, but he was too weak, too drugged. I swatted away his attack and finished, ordering him to sleep.

I rose and left him behind me as I left to gather more supplies.

"Kanni, sweetie, are you busy?" Ming's hand brushed across my elbow. I looked tiredly at her and shook my head.

"No. He's sleeping right now. I just gave him more medicine and changed his wrappings. What do you need?"

"Some of the patients need more medication. I'll do that...but could you just go around and make sure they have full jugs of ice water?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I turned and set off, checking with each patient, seeing if they needed anything.

"Naomi?" I whispered as I neared one of the beds.

"She suffered head trauma," Ming mumbled next to me as she administered Naomi some medicine.

"H-how?"

"Falling debris. The earthbenders apparently tore the building to the ground. She would have died, but Amon pushed her out of the way before she could be crushed."

I looked thoughtfully at my sleeping friend. "Will she be alright?"

"She hasn't woken yet, but you and I both know that she is resilient. She'll come around."

I frowned, my fingers brushing over her knuckles, feeling her cold hands. Ming moved on, but I stayed. "You need to wake up. Please..."

I returned to my room about two hours later, after helping Ming and sitting with Naomi for some time. When I walked through the doorway, I saw Amon sitting up in my bed, back propped against the wall, and clutching his side. He only had his pants, boots, mask, and part of his hood on.

"What are you doing?" I asked less forcefully than I wanted. I was too tired for this...

"Where were you?" He growled. "I could have been dying in here. But then again, that is what you want, is it not?"

I wanted to snap at him, but I was too exhausted. I just moved forward instead, checking his wrapping gently.

"Are you- are you feeling alright?" I asked, my hands reaching for his pulse point.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Your heart is racing..." I leaned forward, my hand brushing against his neck and side of his face, feeling the hairs at the base of his skull. "You're burning up. Shit."

I quickly unwrapped him, finding it easier now that he was sitting up. When I revealed the stitched contusions, I was met with red and inflammation. "Shit," I repeated. "You have an infection."

I reached for the alcohol. "It would seem you didn't treat me well enough."

I sighed, wanting to fight back and tell him it was his fault, but instead, I merely mumbled, "So it would seem. This will sting."

"I told you I don't need that."

"I'm the healer here... Now brace yourself." I poured the liquid onto his wound, pulling a strangled yell out of him.

"Curse you, woman!" He growled at me. I rewrapped him, not responding.

"Lay down. I'll get you antibiotics and more pain medication. I'll be right back." I left without another word, not waiting for his response. As I fished through the cabinets in the dim lighting, my vision blurred.

 _I need to sleep. I'm going to collapse soon._

I reentered my room and gave Amon the shots. I scooped up the towels I had in the corner and dipped them in the bucket of cold water I had fetched. I laid them out across his chest.

"I'm assuming you won't let me put one on your forehead?"

His eyes studied me. He sighed, reaching up to the mask, making him wince.

"Here," I offered, allowing him to put his hands back down to his sides. He watched me warily as I pushed back his hood to reveal slicked back black hair. I gingerly reached around his head, fully aware how close our faces were at the moment. My fingers blindly untied the straps, and I paused as I looked at him a final time. The porcelain was cool to the touch as I lifted it away.

My brows crinkled at the burns that decorated his face. It streaked across in angry red lines, leaving a destroyed upper lip and no eyebrows. _What do you know? The smirk of the mask hides a permanent scowl._

"See what a firebender did to me?" His voice was rough- tired and angry.

"No," I whispered as I placed a rag across his forehead. "I see what a monster did to you."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you saying that you agree with me?"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I'm saying that the man who did this to you was a monster. There are monsters everywhere...but that doesn't mean everyone is one."

"You said I was a monster."

"You are. Monsters wreck lives without a second glance. Without thought. They destroy the things around them, even if they don't mean to." I looked away, setting the bucket on the floor.

Amon continued. "You said that we were alike. Are you a monster, as well? For siding with benders?"

I looked at him, and I knew that my eyes were sad. "We are not alike, Amon. I am nothing like you."

"Ah, but you said we were."

"I misspoke."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Besides," I slipped off of the bed and moved to my drawer for extra blankets. "If I was considered a monster, it wouldn't be for siding with Korra. That I know for a fact."

His silver eyes bored into mine. He knew I was holding something back, but I sure as hell wasn't obligated to tell him.

"Sleep. You need it." I told him as I saw the medication slowly kicking in. He narrowed his eyes at me before shutting them. I placed an extra blanket over him, keeping one for myself as I sat on the ground.

I waited quietly, knowing I couldn't fall asleep until his fever broke. As the hours passed, I continuously swapped out the cloths, making sure he stayed cool. I knew it was almost dawn, and it still hadn't changed. I changed the cloths again, and reached for his wrist. My hand closed around his pulse point, seeing that at least his heartbeat had slowed. As I tried to think of some other solution to break his fever, my vision blurred. I slumped to the floor, my knees giving out. My head lolled to rest on the bed, my fingers still clutching at Amon's wrist.

The moment that I awoke I knew what had happened. I had used my bending. Since I had fallen asleep while touching Amon, who was covered in water, some subconscious side of me had healed him in the night.

My eyes lifted to see Amon looking at me.

 _Did he know?_

"How long had it been since you slept?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

"I don't sleep much at all," I answered, quickly removing my hand from his. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." _Liar._

I nodded anyway, standing to check his temperature. I removed the cloth on his forehead, happy to feel that his fever was down.

I sighed thankfully. "Your fever broke during the night. I'll change your wrapping again. You, honestly, shouldn't be moving, but if you want, we can move you out of the infirmary and to wherever it is you sleep."

"Will you continue to care for me?" His voice was business-like, so I responded similarly.

"If that I what you wish."

"You are the healer are you not? Do I need further care?"

I found myself laughing. "That is hardly how you acted towards me yesterday. What is it Amon? Happy I didn't murder you in your sleep?"

His face was hard. "Do I or do I not?"

I coughed, forcing my laughter to stop. It had felt good to laugh... Of course it was weird to actually laugh out of humor in front of my captor. "It would be wise..."

"Very well. You shall continue to care for my wounds until I no longer need assistance. Send for the Lieutenant to have me moved to my quarters after you have finished here."

I nodded, feeling somewhat intimidated. My hands set to work cleaning and rewrapping his wounds. During this time, I stole a glance up to his face again, seeing his eyes on me.

"Do I disgust you?"

I stopped. "Excuse me?"

His hand gestured to his scarred face. "Do I not disgust you? Be truthful. I will know if you are lying." _Not entirely true since you haven't figured out I'm a bender yet._ I was just grateful that my healing hadn't gone to the wound, and only fixed the fever. A suddenly healed wound would be a lot harder to explain than a broken fever.

I frowned at him. "Fine. I have met many people with scars. Some from swords, others from blunt force trauma, and some from burns. I'll admit that I've never seen one so large on a face. But it doesn't change the way I look at you."

"And how do you look at me, woman?"

"I don't particularly like you..." He chuckled darkly. "But I will openly admit that my... hatred of you has lessened."

His eyebrows raised...well... they would if he had them... "Is that so?"

I looked away. "I actually wanted to thank you," I mumbled as I finished his bandages. "You saved Naomi from the debris... causing your injuries in the process. So...thank you... for saving her life."

"Ah yes, Naomi. Excitable little spitfire. But she's a good soldier. Eager to learn. You are... familiar with her?"

I nodded. "She and I have spent a lot of time together these past few weeks..."

"So you have made friends," He spoke, his voice smug.

"Friends with whom I disagree often. But yes," I met his eye. "Friends."

He nodded, his face thoughtful. "Then... I suppose you are welcome. This alone has changed how you view me?"

I nodded as I stood. "It means you care, even if you pretend not to. I'll go fetch the Lieutenant." I turned out of the room, eager to escape the awkwardness.

"Kanni!" I turned to see Naomi sitting up in bed, a bandage around her head. I hurried over.

"Oh thank goodness! It's about time you woke up, you lazy butt." I smiled at her.

"Hey," She pointed comically to her head. "Blunt force trauma, remember?" I leaned forward, spying the stitches that decorated her right eyebrow. She noticed my gaze and blushed. "Yeah...It will leave a scar."

I saw her frown and lifted her chin. "It will look awesome. Don't worry." She beamed at me, before I told her I had to leave and hobbled off.

I winced, noticing how sore my leg was as I moved through the twisting hallways. The mess hall was filled to the brim, the roar of conversation deafening. I walked in easily, no one caring anymore, since all of them knew at least one person I took care of. I spied the Lieutenant, his mask off and matted black hair spiking in odd directions.

"Lieutenant," I called as I came closer. He turned to me, a look of worry crossing his face. "Relax, Lee. He's fine. He wants to be moved to his quarters, though."

Lee smiled at me and nodded, rising from his seat to follow me. I filled him in as we walked.

"He'll be alright for the day, as long as he doesn't do anything rash. I'll check on him later this evening. In the mean time, if he needs anything, you obviously know where to find me."

I stopped him outside my door, ducking in alone at first.

"Has Lee seen your face? Or would you prefer I replaced the mask first?"

Amon looked to me, "The mask." I pursed my lips, moving forward. I pulled out a tunic- it was a spare from the infirmary- and helped him into it.

"I figured you should be dressed when walking around," I half-smiled. I picked up his mask from the bedside table, holding it in my hands. He sat up slowly, his body extremely close to mine.

"If you would," He nodded to the mask. I bobbed my head, lifting it to his face. Just as the white edge was about to cover the rest of his forehead, I saw where the wet cloth had laid. And... _smudge marks?_

 _The scars are fake..._

I kept a straight face as I tied it into place and lifted his hood. I called for the Lieutenant, helping him lift Amon to his feet. He leaned heavily on Lee, but I knew that the soldier could handle the weight.

Before leaving my room, Amon looked over his shoulder. "Woman," He voiced to me. "Thank you for caring for me."

I bowed my head slightly, replying with, "Thank _you_ , Amon."

"What does _that_ mean?" The Lieutenant quirked an eyebrow.

I tried unsuccessfully to hide my smirk. "He didn't call me a child."


	14. Chapter 14: Colors

**Chapter 14: Colors**

I was led out of the underground maze that evening, a bag of supplies over my shoulder and a tray of food in my hands. Lee was leading me as we ascended to the beautiful mansion above, climbing the grand marble staircase to the top floor.

His room was the master bedroom, in the far back of the building. Two chi blockers stood guard outside of the double doors. The Lieutenant knocked swiftly on the door, hearing a gruff "enter" from inside.

I was ushered in, gazing around the massive room. We were in a common area, couches and a desk before me, at which Amon sat. To my left was another set of double doors, opened to reveal the largest and plushest bed I have seen in my entire life. To my right was a single door that I assumed hid a bathroom.

 _Most likely equally grandeur._

The entire room was a calm blueish gray, with gold trimming. It was _screaming_ wealth. I moved forward boldly, placing the tray of food on his desk.

 _"_ What are you doing?" He glared at me through the mask, his fingers twitching over the papers the tray covered.

"You need to eat," I stated curtly.

"I already did." I looked back at the Lieutenant, who shook his head slightly.

"I get the feeling that you didn't," I smirked at him, my hand on my hip. "Eat, Amon. Or you'll never be able to punch again. And I'll kick your butt even easier." _When did I get so bold?_

I heard the door click as Lee left behind me. Amon raised himself up, his eyes unreadable. He sighed, "You need to watch your tone, woman."

I nodded, mentally slapping myself at being rash...again.

"Sit," He motioned me to the chair in front of his desk. _This looks familiar. Okay, no more sassy comebacks, girl. You're getting out of here soon._

We both settled across from each other somewhat awkwardly. He pulled the mask off, revealing his fake scars again. The makeup was perfected. I chose not to say anything. I valued my life too much.

"There is a lot of food here," He glanced at me.

I shrugged. "I figured you hadn't eaten."

"I have."

"Oh."

We sat in silence, and I found my feet shuffling awkwardly on the floor.

"How long has it been since _you_ ate?"

I jumped slightly. "Me? I mean... not since breakfast but I'm used to that-"

"Eat with me, then." I stared at him, my mouth gaping. He kept his face stoic as he continued. "I cannot finish this alone, and I will not have you passing out from hunger when you should be healing me."

I nodded mutely, knowing he wouldn't be moved on the topic. I scooted forward, the chair scraping against the floor, making me cringe. I pulled one of the plates off of the tray, scooping half of the food onto it, leaving half for Amon. I then pulled it to my side of the desk, tucking away the food quietly. The man continued to watch me over his steepled fingers.

I stopped mid-bite, pushing the plate away slightly. I met his gaze, seeing his thoughtfulness beneath the surface.

"Please, do keep eating."

I frowned. "Are you mocking me?" _Oops... that had more ice in it than I meant._

His face matched mind. "No, I'm not. Though I could if I wanted to, and nothing would come of it. I've said before that you are an intelligent woman. Your temper will destroy you if you are not careful."

"Meaning _you_ will destroy me if I don't shut up?" I tilted my head to the side, obviously challenging him. _Spirits, am I stupid..._

He leaned forward on his elbows. "Why do we always digress to this? We are intelligent adults. Why can we not hold a decent conversation?"

I mirrored him, bringing our faces closer. "You never called me an intelligent woman."

His eyes narrowed. "I did."

"If you're talking about when you abducted me... you called me a girl. A child. It has become your favorite derogatory term for me."

"Yes... why does it irk you so?" His voice was mocking, but was laced with genuine curiousity.

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

"I'm not a child. I think I've proven that."

"And why do you think that?"

I sat back. "You have called me woman since you stumbled into the infirmary."

He stared at me, his face dumbfounded. "I suppose I have." He looked down to his food, his chopsticks twirling the noodles. "You still act childishly sometimes. It's infuriating."

"Yeah, well you piss me off too," I growled. _Shit..._ I sighed inwardly at myself. I _did_ act like a kid sometimes.

Instead of anger, I heard Amon laugh. It was the first time I had heard him _actually_ laugh. And without his mask, I saw how his mouth opened, revealing straight white teeth, and his eyes crinkled, accenting the scar tissue. Well...the fake scar tissue anyway.

"How old _are_ you?" He managed through his laughter.

I frowned. "18," I stopped myself. "Wait...what day is it?" He raised his 'eyebrow' and told me. I huffed a laugh. "Never mind... 19. I'm 19." I put my chin in my hand, looking at Amon as he stared at me. I tried to turn his attention away from me. "What about you? How old are you?"

He stayed silent as he continued to gaze into my soul.

"What? Have to be all secretive? Is the attribute 'mysterious' in the application for the position of 'Revolutionary Leader'?" Was I seriously having casual conversation with this man?

He came out of his trance, chuckling. "There is a reason I wear the mask, Kanni." I looked at him in shock. "What?"

"That's the first time you've called me that."

"Called you what?"

"Kanni. My actual name." He frowned at me.

"It looks as if we are making milestones."

I scowled. "It doesn't make us friends."

He laughed again. "No, it doesn't. But I am still hoping you see what we are doing here as the truth. Soon enough you will."

I crossed my arms. "I really don't think that will happen."

We went silent again, and I stuffed more food in my mouth as an excuse. He still didn't eat.

"I won't eat unless you will," I offered.

He shrugged, obviously a bit grumpy now. "I couldn't care if you ate or not."

 _Uh-huh. Which is why you forced me to eat with you. Jerk._

I sighed. "Fine. How about we answer questions. If the questions are answered, we both eat. But you have to answer too. And I'll know if you're lying." I waved my chopsticks at him.

He studied me a moment before conceding. "I will ask first. If you answer, I'll eat."

"Fine," I grumbled, sitting back.

"Why did you hide your hair?" _Of course he starts with that._ I automatically went defensive.

"Why do you hide your face?" He leaned back, a bit startled by my venom. I sighed, rubbing my face.

"You must answer before you ask your own question," He responded calmly. It was unsettling how steady his voice was.

"I didn't want to stick out. I don't want to be noticed more than I have to."

"My answer is the same as yours. That, and the mask makes me a symbol. I become more than a man. Something to rally behind." He tilted his head to the side as we both ate a few bites of food. "Where is your family?"

My heart clenched. "What? No questions about my favorite color? Just right to the deep stuff?" He looked at me expectantly. "My family died when I was nine. I've been alone ever since."

"I'm sorry." His voice was gentle. More gentle than I could have imagined possible from a man like him. I nodded a small thanks.

"You never answered my first question," I started, changing the subject quickly. "How old are you?"

He chuckled. "I suppose I must answer. But what we speak about stays in this room, understood?" His voice had turned severe, so I nodded quietly. Content with my silent answer, he continued, "I'm 25." I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-I just..." I shook my head. "You're only 25? You seem so much-"

"Older?" I nodded. "I could say the same about you."

I laughed. "But you're leading a _revolution_. At 25. That's insane."

He shrugged, speaking through his full mouth. "They say the young are the radical."

"So you see yourself as a radical?"

He shook his finger in front of my face. "No, I believe it's _my_ turn to ask." I rolled my eyes, conceding as I ate some more food.

"How did your family die?" I sobered up immediately, my smile gone. Evidently, he was set on the morbid things.

I looked down at my plate, my chest feeling heavy. "A monster took them away," I whispered. At least I could white lie.

"A monster like the one that took mine?" I looked up to see his silver orbs boring into me.

I shook my head. "Just a monster." Thankfully, he let the subject drop, reading my unspoken words off of my body.

When I didn't speak for some time, Amon piped up again. "You may ask another question."

My voice was quiet when I finally asked. "Are my friends alright?"

He turned away, obviously upset with the fact that I still loved benders. "They are fine. The Avatar continues to cause trouble with Tarrlok's task force," He spat.

"So she did join..." My face fell.

"You didn't want her to?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because she didn't want to. She isn't ready." _Why was I telling the enemy this?!_

His hand massaged his jaw softly. "She joined at the gala."

"Was it because I was gone?"

"No, not initially. The reporters pushed her into it. Of course," He leaned back in his chair, stretching. "Your disappearance only spurred her on."

I frowned. "Well that was sort of your fault."

Amon chuckled, but then winced slightly.

"Here," I rose, grabbing the painkillers out of my bag. "Let's get you fixed again."

He stood, picking up his mask and striding into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his tunic, knowing the pain killers would make him sleep. I rolled my eyes and followed, trying to keep from staring at his back muscles. I unwrapped his torso, revealing the stitching.

"You did well," He praised as he inspected his side. I mumbled a thanks and cleaned the wound quickly before rewrapping him. I then handed him his pain medication, which he downed easily. He laid back on his pillows, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I believe it is my turn to ask," I smirked.

"Now who's being childish?" I teased lightly, being met with a small smile.

"Tell me, Kanni," Why did I blush when he said my name? "What _is_ your favorite color?" I laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed as I clutched my side.

"Really?" I asked, sure he was kidding.

He shrugged tiredly, the drugs kicking in. "You seemed offended I didn't ask earlier."

I laughed, "You probably won't even remember in the morning. The drugs are kicking in fast."

"Then you'll have to remind me."

I smiled a genuine smile. "Blue. Like the ocean." It was weird that I still loved it, despite how much I feared what I could do with it. He smiled groggily, nodding. "And what about you, oh powerful revolutionary leader? What is _your_ favorite color?" My tone was teasing as I watched said great warrior loll his head from the drugs.

His eyes cleared for a brief moment as he gazed at me. "I think gold."

"Because of...wealth?" I quirked an eyebrow, honestly scowling at the shallowness.

His fingers came up to my face, silencing me as they played with a loose strand of my hair that fell out of my bun. "No...this kind of gold." His gaze met mine again. "It's unlike anything I have ever seen. It's beautiful."

I stared at him as I felt a warmth in my chest blossom. _No! Stop it Kanni!_ I shook myself, pulling back gently, pretending as if nothing had happened.

"Rest, Amon." I stood, leaving him in his bedroom as I gathered my things and the now empty tray. I stole a glance back, to see him continue to watch me through drug-hazed eyes. I turned quickly, exiting the room in a panic.

As I paced down the halls back to the infirmary, I worried over what had transpired in his room. I mean, nothing had happened...right? My teeth teased at my lip nervously. _Relax, Kanni. He probably won't even remember anything. It was the drugs talking. Now stop being a little girl and focus on your plan to get out of here._

I sighed. It was nothing.

Right?


	15. Chapter 15: Sparring

**Chapter 15: Sparring**

I was informed the next morning that Amon was recovering quickly, and would not need my services until the afternoon. Upon hearing that, I heaved a sigh of relief. My sleep had been restless, filed with Amon's confusing moods. I could get whiplash from the man.

Ming was kind to me, knowing I was tired. She only made me do a few chores, and then told me to hurry off and take water to the training room.

"Just stay there and help anyone with soreness or pain," She had informed me. Basically, she was giving me an easy day.

I walked into the training room that morning, jugs of water slung across my shoulders. My limp was mostly gone, mostly due to my healing and Ming's concoctions. It was strange how my body would bend on its own, healing me in my sleep. Even though I was scared of myself, it came in handy.

I set down the heavy jugs, surveying the large room. Dummies stood about, chi blockers training on them. There were also multiple sparring mats, upon which I saw, _Naomi?_

"Naomi!" I called to her. She turned to me, a smile plastered across her face.

"Hey Kanni!"

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" I scolded, my hand on my hip.

She lifted her arms, exasperated. "I _have_ to spar, Kanni! Don't embarrass me...please!"

I scowled at her. "You have a _head injury,_ stupid. Why do you _have_ to spar?"

She looked back at a man, whom I assumed was her trainer. "He says I have to."

"Does he now?" I turned to the man, arms crossed. "This girl can't spar. She suffered severe head trauma."

" _Someone_ has to spar," He growled. I gaped at the man, his ridiculously broad shoulders flexing menacingly.

"Are you insane?" I practically yelled. "One wrong move and she could fall into a coma. Or _die_."

He shrugged, his muscles bulging. "Not my problem. She was supposed to test today. I don't allow for reschedules."

"Test?" I looked to Naomi. "Test for what?"

"It's like an initiation. Finally an accepted chi blocker, you know?" She answered me quietly.

"You have to beat _him?_ "

She half laughed. "They _want_ you to, but no one can. He's too huge. I don't even think the Lieutenant beats him in a fight."

"So you're just supposed to be beat up?" I was gaping at her.

She shrugged, trying to push me away. "Yes and I can't reschedule, like he said. This is it!"

"Woah, wait!" I yelled, stepping in front of her again. "What if someone else sparred. You still fight someone, and she can fight you another day. When she's actually healthy."

The imposing man laughed, his head thrown back. "If you can find anyone who will willingly take an extra fight against _me,_ I'll allow it."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Kanni..." Naomi started.

"I will," I declared. The man laughed at me. "I'll fight you."

"Please, don't insult me, woman."

I scowled at him. "Trust me, sweetheart, I haven't yet."

He sneered at me. "Fine! Get yourself ready. We fight in five minutes."

He turned away, pushing through the crowd that had formed.

"Kanni! What the hell are you doing?!" Naomi panicked.

I turned to her, my expression calm. "Saving your ass. Besides, I've been itching to punch something and he's a jerk so it works out."

She, along with the others gathered, just gaped at me.

"Well? Come on! Let's get me something to fight in."

I was dressed in a sparring uniform, which consisted of flexible black pants and a tight-fitting tank top. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I scuffed my black boots on the ground, making sure my feet were comfortable.

"Kanni, are you sure about this?" Naomi asked as she helped me tape up my leg under my pant leg.

"For the millionth time, yes. Now relax. I have this handled."

"Why are you so confident?"

I smirked, feeling _incredibly_ cocky. "I know I can beat him."

"Oh do you?" A new voice added into our conversation, making us look up to see Ming. Her face was livid as she neared me. "Are you stupid?"

"Funny, she said the same to me when she walked in," Naomi added.

"Probably," I offered with a shrug. "But you guys need to trust me. I can handle this."

"Kanni," Ming's hand settled on my shoulder gently. "I know you think you can do this, but your leg is still on the weaker side, and you just can't beat a huge and highly skilled chi blocker. He beats everyone he fights."

I grinned. "He hasn't fought me yet."

"She's nuts..." Naomi sighed, sitting down in front of me. "This is not only going to kill you, but embarrass both of us. You should back down, let me fight."

"No!" Ming scolded. "Naomi back off. You're stupid for wanting to fight, too." She turned back to me, her face serious. "Everyone has heard about this. Everyone will be here to see you get beaten."

"Then they'll be disappointed."

She shook her head. "What makes you think you can win this, Kanni?"

I smiled softly at her, backing slowly out of the dressing room. "Hey, if I can beat a bunch of Triple Threats on my own, I'm pretty sure I can beat one cocky chi blocker, no matter his size."

Their faces showed complete shock at my statement as I left them behind to walk to the sparring mat. I made sure to overdo the limp, since my opponent was definitely one to underestimate someone.

His face was curled into a sneer as I stood opposite him. I glanced around, seeing the mass of people that had collected to witness the fight. Even the doctors had come. _Probably to treat my injuries..._ I chuckled to myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I turned to see the Lieutenant beside me, his hands folded behind his back.

I sighed. "You're the third person to doubt me today. Well..." I nodded towards my opponent. "Fourth if you count Tubby over there."

Lee chuckled. "You're confidence is impeccable. But in all honesty, I think you can do it." He looked sideways at me. "After all, you bested me with a bed sheet." He smiled cheekily at me, making me laugh.

"Thank you," I whispered sincerely when I quieted down. He bobbed his head at me, wished me good luck, and stepped off of the mat.

"I'm here if you need anything. Don't underestimate him. He's big, but it doesn't slow him down much."

I nodded, assessing Tubby from afar. I didn't know what his real name was, nor did I really care. I just really wanted to hit him.

"Are both fighters ready?" Naomi called from the center of the mat. Tubby sneered, cracking his knuckles. She looked to me, her eyes worried. I nodded.

"Begin!"


	16. Chapter 16: The Beating Of A Lifetime

**Chapter 16: The Beating Of A Lifetime**

The Lieutenant hadn't been lying when he said the man was fast. The second the match started, he was sprinting at me headlong.

Of course, I knew immediately that he was stupid.

I sidestepped him, and like a charging saber-tooth moose-lion, he couldn't change direction. I grinned as I practically danced around him, his breath becoming short from exertion and frustration. And then I played with his head. His temper...to be precise.

"I heard the initiation is more or less a beat down," I spoke as I rolled to the side, dodging his punch. "Is that what you find fun? Beating the crap out of people who don't even have a chance?" He flipped, swinging his legs through the air. I leapt backwards, just barely missing him. _Too close..._

"It's almost as if you're scared to have an actual challenge..." I jumped up, flipping over his head and clinging to his back. I leaned in quickly, whispering in his ear. "What's wrong? Scared you'll lose?"

"Aauuurrgghhh!" He screamed, positively steaming now. His meaty hands grabbed my shoulders. _Shit._ I was thrown, landing heavily on the mat.

I pushed myself up, glaring at the man as he sprinted towards me again. I rolled, sweeping out my legs and catching his feet. One of my boots kicked out the back of his knees, sending him hurtling forward.

The room grew quiet. Evidently, no one had lasted this long...or ever downed him. I smirked as he raised him self up with a red face, the veins in his neck pulsing. I stood with a hip popped sideways, and lifted my hands and gestured in a cocky 'come hither' motion. He growled.

"Let's dance, Tubby," I smiled. He came forward, throwing an impossibly hard punch. I dodged it, my fist coming up to meet his pressure point under the arm. I struck it, but he didn't lose control of his arm.

"Going to have to try harder than that, girlie," He cackled as his foot collided with my chest.

I was chucked backwards, sprawling unceremoniously onto the ground, gasping for breath. A gasp rippled through the crowd. I grimaced, pulling myself up again. He charged again, and I rolled, noting his wide stance. I aimed for in between his legs, curling in to slip past him. At the last moment, I stuck out my foot, nailing him in the crotch.

I yelped as the impact shook my leg to the bone. My injured leg... I gasped on the ground for a moment, my vision fuzzy. "Get up, Kanni!" I heard my name being yelled. _Lieutenant?_

I swiveled my head to see Tubby climbing to his feet. _Alright... No more messing around. You won't last forever. End it. NOW._

I sprung to my feet, ignoring the throb in my leg, and sprinted towards my opponent, taking the offensive. He turned just as I reached him, springing up and wrapping my legs around his neck and shoulder. I twisted my body in the air, pulling him toppling over with me. His head slammed into the ground as I deftly landed back on my feet, wincing in pain.

He rose unsteadily, obviously dazed from hitting his head. I took full advantage of it, hitting every chi point as hard as I could. Finally, after his attempted attacks, he crumpled to his knees. He wavered in front of me, his face full of shock and his eyes unfocused.

"You know something, Tubby?" I spoke loudly. "I _really_ don't like you." I pulled my fist back, slamming him hard in the jaw, sending him careening backwards, his eyes rolling up. I felt that my knuckles had split, but I didn't care. I just found myself smirking as the room sat in shocked silence. Suddenly it exploded into cheers, as the crowd rushed onto the mat to congratulate me. As I looked about the faces around me, a stark white face with a red circle on the forehead stood out in my vision.

Watching from the shadows, his head nodding in appreciation, was Amon.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know this chapter was super short, which I'm sorry for! But it sorta pairs with the previous chapter, I just wanted them split. More is coming, I swear!**


	17. Chapter 17: Korra's Call

**Chapter 17: Korra's Call**

"Kanni! That was... _incredible!_ " Naomi practically skipped up to me as I sat on a cot in the infirmary, ice wrapped around my leg.

Ming scoffed as she fussed over me. "Incredibly stupid," She mumbled.

I chuckled. "Stop fussing, Ming! I'm _fine_."

"Tell that to your leg that is _swelling!_ " She poked at my leg, making me wince. She gave me a smug smile as she left to fetch me some painkillers.

"It was still pretty cool," Naomi whispered to me. I smiled genuinely, thanking her. "I mean... No one has _ever_ beat him, and here you are without any training, doing crazy flips and stuff!" Her hands were flying around her head in wild gestures as she excitedly congratulated me.

I laughed. "I don't remember any flips..."

"Who cares? It was _awesome!_ "

I was suddenly thrown back to the pro-bending arena. Bolin was screaming the same words...to Korra...

My heart clenched painfully as I thought of the people who were still looking for me. Rather, I _hoped_ they were still looking for me. Had they given up? Would I ever be able to see if Bolin liked me? Or if Korra and Mako worked out? What about Asami? What did she think of me?

"Hey...are you okay?"

I looked to Naomi, realizing I had completely ignored her as I stared into space.

"Uh... fine. Sorry. I'm just tired, I guess."

She gave me a face that told me she didn't believe me. Thankfully, she never got to call me out on it.

"Here we are," Ming stuck a needle in my arm without warning, making me scowl at her. "Don't give me that look. You deserve it for being stupid."

I rolled my eyes at her as she finished giving me the medication.

"Let's go, give her some time to rest," Ming ushered Naomi out.

"Ming, I'm fine! I don't need to rest..." Her arms pushed me back onto the cot.

"You need to elevate and relax, alright?" Her eyes were pleading. I nodded my head grudgingly. She smiled lightly, turning to leave after she propped up my leg. She turned back just as she was about to leave. "Kanni, that _was_ pretty incredible, you know. I never expected something like that from someone like you."

I quirked my eyebrow. "Someone like me?"

She shrugged. "You're a spitfire, sure...but you care so much. And you move so gracefully, like a dancer..." _Like water... "_ I suppose... you just don't seem like someone like that."

"Viscous?"

She shook her head. "Powerful."

As she left, I sighed, rolling my head back and whispered to myself, "You have _no idea_."

I awoke later that day to the gentle buzz of the infirmary. I sat up, wincing as I moved my swollen leg.

 _Dammit. This is going to slow down my escape._

I knew it was stupid to stand in for Naomi. I knew it wouldn't be good for my leg. And if I thought about it, I was trying to protect someone who was technically my enemy. Still, it was getting harder to see these people as my enemies. They weren't shady figures with no faces anymore. They didn't wear masks, and I got to witness them as everyday people. They talked, they laughed, they cried. They were like anyone else. How could I hate the people I was befriending?

"I see you've finally woken up."

I turned my head to see the Lieutenant leaning against the wall beside me, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

I gave a small smile. "Hi Lee."

He nodded to my leg. "Seems that the fight didn't do you much good."

I scowled. "I guess not..."

"Of course, beside the fact that you have officially gained the respect of everyone in here. At least, if they don't respect you yet, they damn well know not to mess with you." He chuckled. "I saw a few that had been cruel to you when you were fighting. Their faces went _white_."

I laughed, leaning back on my hands.

"You did good, you know. _Better_ than good."

"Thank you," Why was I blushing? I knew I was good.

"If...If you _do_ ever decide to join us. To follow Amon... I would be honored to have you in my squadron. You are incredibly talented. You would be a wonderful asset, not only in the field but as a trainer." His voice was hopeful and soft.

I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Lee... thank you for the compliments. They mean a lot to me, really. I just... I can't."

He raised his hand, nodding. "I know. This I a major commitment. I've dedicated my life to Amon."

"It's not that... I just... I still don't believe in all of this."

"You...don't? But you've been here for _weeks_."

I shrugged awkwardly. "Like...two. That's hardly enough to change my viewpoint."

"You're a non-bender...that's why I don't understand. I though you were making friends here too." He was genuinely confused, but I detected an underlying anger.

"I know... and I _am_ making friends. And it's so hard to know that...after I get out of here... we won't be friends anymore. And I agree with equality... just not the way Amon is doing it."

I knew immediately that I had slipped, by the way the Lieutenant was looking at me. "When you... get out of here?" I winced. "You're planning on escaping, aren't you? Running back to your little bender friends?"

"Lee-"

"It's _Lieutenant._ " I cringed from the venom in his voice, physically leaning away from him. "I thought you were better than that, Kanni. I thought you would be the type of person to realize that the only way to solve this problem would be to get rid of bending. Don't you see that? It doesn't kill them, just brings us all to the same level!" _It would kill me..._ In all honesty, I probably wouldn't die. I just knew that losing my bending, even though I never really used it, would hit me harder than anyone else. My bending came directly from my connection with the _moon spirit_. Losing my bending, I had a feeling that it would sever my connection. The idea of no longer feeling the moon or the pull of the ocean, or feeling the water in those around me... it was terrifying.

I shook my head, feeling my eyes burning with frustrated tears. I _wanted_ to make these people- my friends- proud. But I couldn't. _How typical of me._ "I'm sorry," I whispered. The Lieutenant shook his head, his whole body rigid with anger. He didn't speak to me, just left me there, my discomfort practically drowning me.

I laid back down in a huff, my hands over my eyes.

"That didn't look like it went well." I peered through my fingers to see Ming's concerned face.

"It didn't. At all..." I sat up, leveling our eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally, mentally, or physically?" I joked sarcastically.

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "All of them."

I scowled. "My leg is sore. But meds will fix that." I stopped there, and Ming gave me a dirty look, which I returned. "That's all I'm saying."

She threw up her arms. "Fine! Fine! Amon requested your presence, if you were well enough. He needs his dressings changed, and I believe he wants to talk to you about this morning. So, are you _well enough_?"

I nodded, feeling tense. "I'm fine."

"You're using a crutch."

" _Excuse me?_ "

She pushed the crutch into my side. " _I'm_ the doctor, Kanni. You will use the crutch or I will cut off all pain medication, do you understand?"

I gaped at her, nodding my head.

"Good. Now I packed a medical bag for you," She slipped it onto my shoulder. "Off you go."

"I'm a little hungry," I complained childishly. A part of me _really_ was hungry, but a lot of my statement was driven by my wanting to stall.

"He is going to feed you. No GO!" She ushered me out of the infirmary with speed, wanting me out of her hair, apparently.

I rolled my eyes, leaning heavily on the crutch as I slowly made my way through the twisting hallways. I didn't get to take any more painkillers, so each step throbbed painfully. I winced as I climbed the stairs all the way to the top floor. I hobbled to Amon's door, nodding to the guards on either side. They both gave me a respectful nod, which had me raising my eyebrow in curiosity.

 _I suppose that the Lieutenant wasn't lying about my little display this morning._

The doors were opened for me, allowing me to crutch into the elaborately decorated room. Amon sat behind his desk, papers scattered everywhere. He looked up at me, gesturing to close the doors. I did so, turning back to see Amon taking off his mask.

He sighed. "Admittedly, it feels good to be able to take it off around other people."

"You've really never shown anyone?" He shook his head, placing the mask beside him and busying himself with clearing the papers away. "What are you working on?"

His eyes went to me, a skeptical look on his face. "You believe I would tell you?" I shrugged, hobbling closer. "The Lieutenant informed me of how your position has not changed, despite your display in the training room this morning."

I froze. Of course Lee told Amon about our conversation. He said himself that he dedicated his life to the man. "Why would my fight this morning imply that I've changed my opinion?" His gray eyes bored into me. I continued, fidgeting under his gaze. "If anything, I thought it would prove my stance further."

"How would it do that?"

"I...I beat up on your top guy?"

Amon chuckled darkly. "By using our fighting technique."

I crossed my arms, which admittedly was really difficult while trying to lean on a crutch. "It isn't _your_ fighting technique. It's been around for ages. And now _because of you_ , it's seen as a bad thing!"

Why was I so angry?

Amon rose from his chair calmly, which was somehow more terrifying than him being angry. He removed the papers from his desk, disappearing into his bedroom. I remained still, staring straight forward where he once stood. He reentered the room, a large tray of food in his arms.

"Perhaps we should discuss over dinner," He offered, his voice gruff. I nodded mutely, hobbling forward. As he placed the food onto the desk, distributing me a plate and teacup, he continued. "How is your leg?"

"It's fine," I mumbled softly, still staring forward blankly.

He chuckled. "Hence why you are hobbling around, attempting to hide the grimace that graces your features every time you move." Amon sat across from me. _When did I sit down?_ He leaned forward, his eyes looking... concerned? No... it couldn't be that. "Were you not given pain medication?"

I tried to push down what Amon had said to me through his drug-induced haze the last time we had talked. "I don't need any."

He sighed, cocking his head sideways. "Why do you believe that you must be strong?"

 _Wonderful question._ I ignored my inner self and frowned. "I don't believe that I _have_ to be. I believe that I _am._ I know that I am."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. _Perhaps cockiness was not the way to go..._ Amon nodded at me, a smile still on his face. "Yes you are, Kanni. You are very strong."

He ended the conversation there, and I was left utterly confused as we began to eat. It didn't take long for him to talk again.

"I believe it is my turn to ask a question."

I nearly spewed my tea everywhere. "Are we still playing this?" I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Honestly, inside I was panicking. He thought it was his turn... it _was_ his turn. Did he remember the favorite color question?

Amon ignored my question, instead plowing forward. "How did you meet the Avatar? How did you become...friends?"

I frowned. "I was taken to Air Temple Island by Tenzin." Amon scowled at me.

"That's not much of an answer. Elaborate."

I rolled my eyes, playing with the rice in my bowl. "It was for protection. I had a run-in with some Triple Threats so Tenzin took me in. I met Korra there and we became friends."

"Would you die for her?"

I wagged my finger, happy I could avoid that question. "I think it's my turn." Amon smiled lightly at me, putting more food into his mouth to allow me to ask. "How did you come to... lead a revolution?"

"I came to Republic City with some followers from my travels. Then it's merely means of finding the right people with the right connections."

"But... how do you get so many people to turn against benders?"

Amon laughed. "I didn't turn anyone against benders. They already were. You can't start a revolution where there is no discontent. I just rallied these people into a force."

I frowned, realizing the truth in that. _But did these people really think that radically?_

"My turn... Would you die for her?"

 _Crap_. "Korra?" Amon gave me a look. "Yes."

"You would? After such a short time of knowing her?"

I furrowed my brow, trying to come up with an explanation. "She's... like family to me." _Actually...family. Cousin, to be precise._

Amon looked at me skeptically. "I find it hard to believe that you would grow so attached in such short time."

"Maybe I'm that kind of person."

"But you're not." His voice was confident, almost mocking.

"How would you know?" I was officially nervous.

He leaned forward, his chin resting on his folded hands. "You don't carry much, and don't have many valuables. These are characteristics of someone who moves often. You are skittish. Quick to run. You don't grow attached."

I stared at him, my chest heaving slightly in my attempt to steady my breathing. "You're right on some terms, Amon." My voice was soft...broken. "I'm always prepared to pick up and leave. Trouble always finds me because I'm different. But you're wrong," I rose from the table, leaning heavily on its surface. "on others. I do get attached, which is why it is always _so hard_ for me to leave. I've always pulled myself away, but this time I _can't._ "

"Because you're captive here?"

"Because she needs me."

Amon stared at me, his face full of shock. "Why would she need you, Kanni?"

"She doesn't know that she does yet." I was shrinking back again.

Amon rose and paced around the desk, his hands coming to both arms of my chair, his face leaning towards mine. "Then enlighten _me._ "

"You've asked enough questions. It's my turn."

He raised himself up again, a smirk on his burned lips. "Ask away, my lady."

 _Why did I get all tingly when he said that?_

I shook my head, trying to focus. I scrambled for a question. "What was your family like?"

He rounded back to his side of the desk, pushing away his now finished food. "I believe you heard at the rally, if you were listening of course. We lived on a small farm, none of us benders. A firebender extorted my father, eventually killing him and the rest of my family, and burning my face."

 _Liar. I remember that scar is fake, sir._

I shook my head. "Not what your dramatic origin story is..."

"My origin-"

"What were they _like_? Did you have siblings? What color hair did your mother have? Who do you look more like?"

He stared at me for a moment, dumbfounded. Finally, he answered slowly. "I had a mother and a father, as well as a brother."

I leaned forward. "Older or younger?"

He smiled at my interest. "I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yours." I nodded, both agreeing to the deal and urging him on. "Younger. And I won't tell you his name, so don't ask."

I rolled my eyes, but quickly went back to staring at him with a child-like curiousity.

"My mother was a gentle woman with the silkiest black hair you've ever seen or felt. My father was a harsh man, driven by an intense dream."

"Which was?" He shook his head, and I knew he wouldn't be explaining that to me.

"My brother and I got along well. I was the protective older brother, while he was the goofy little trouble maker." Amon chuckled, and I smiled at how his face took on a dreamy look while talking about his family. It melted far too fast, though. "My father turned into a sour man, though... because of the... exploitation from the firebender..." _Uh-huh. You sure?_ "My family began to fall apart... and you know how my story ends."

I looked at him seriously. I knew that his story about his family – the baseline at least- was true. The whole firebender part, though, I was unsure of. I knew the scars were a lie, but what else was?

"How about your story?" Amon's words pulled me out of my contemplation.

"My story? There isn't much to it... I had a mother and father, happily married, as well as an older brother and sister. My parents wanted to have another kid...before the...you know. Anyway, they were all normal. No weird hair or anything." Amon chuckled, making me smile.

"Were any of them benders?"

I nodded, finding myself being truthful. "My father and brother. Waterbenders."

"So you grew up in a Water Tribe?"

"One of them." I kept my answer vague. I still had no clue why I was sharing my life with this man. "My brother joined the United Forces when he turned 18. He died shortly after in a battle. My family died after that when I was nine. Been alone ever since."

"I'm terribly sorry," Amon spoke softly.

I shrugged, trying to pretend like I was fine. "It happened a long time ago..." My right hand moved self-consciously to my covered forearm, playing with the cloth sleeve that covered it.

"Why do you keep your arm covered?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head. "Not only is it not your turn, but I won't be answering that question."

He sighed at me, his face flashing with annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that. You don't always answer my questions," I scolded.

"Then proceed with your question," He sighed again as his hand waved dismissively in the air.

I found myself getting serious, recalling my dispute with the Lieutenant. "How long are you going to keep me here?" My voice was small, even though I aimed for it to hold some force.

He scowled at me, his fingers arching in front of his lips. "Why do you wish to know that?"

"I want to leave. I want to go back to my friends."

"I recall you making friends here. Why else would you stand up for Naomi? Or thank me for saving her?"

I shrunk back again. "Let's redo your wrappings..."

He stood quickly, his chair flying back. I flinched as he leaned menacingly across the table. "Why are you so _intent_ on leaving? Do you wish to tell them of our hideouts? Has this all been a scam to learn about us? To get close to me? Why didn't you just kill me then? Let me die in the infirmary? Poison my medicine or food?"

His rage was radiating off of him, heating the room. I cast my eyes down, terrified for some reason. "I just...I don't want to feel trapped. I don't want to be a captive anymore."

I didn't meet his eye, but I knew he was calming down. "Then join us. Be one of us."

I shook my head, my face red and tears threatening to fall. "I would still be trapped. I would be fighting for a cause I don't believe in... I'm sorry."

I chanced a look up to see him clenching his jaw, his eyes closed. I closed mine as well, turning my head away, trying to contain my emotions.

"The Avatar has challenged me to a duel."

My eyes shot open as I turned to stare at him. "What?"

"It is tonight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Midnight."

"Y-you're not going to go right?" I felt my heart racing. I knew Korra wasn't ready. She was doing it to prove she wasn't afraid. To end things now. _That girl has no patience_.

Amon chuckled darkly, picking up his mask and playing with it in his hands. "I would seem weak if I simply didn't react."

I stood from my chair too fast, my leg buckling slightly. I caught myself on the desk, and looked to him. "Please, you don't have to go. You'll get beat!" I knew he would win...but anything to save Korra.

His laugh resounded through the mask he was now attaching to his head. "I doubt that." He moved towards the door. "You will stay here until I return. I will need you to rewrap my side then."

"Please!" I tried lunging forward, but I had to retreat back to the desk for stability. "Please," I whispered to his back as he reached the door. "She's just a teenager. She doesn't deserve-"

I was cut off by Amon's grumbling laugh once more. His face turned to me, now covered by the milky whiteness of the mask. His shadowed eyes met mine. As he exited the door, I heard a distinct, "I know."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! This one is longer, so I hope it makes up for my tiny update last time! I'm officially caught up with myself because of school restricting my writing time (I play a sport too so time commitment is INSANE). So, I am officially on a 'finish writing a chapter and update' basis.**

 **Just be aware that because of this, editing is kinda restricted. I would spend more time on proofreading, but not only do I really want to post my stuff, but I know from personal experience how annoying it is to wait FOREVER for a new update.**

 **So I hope my wait times right now are not TOO ABSURD. Thanks for sticking with me! More will be up soon!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	18. Chapter 18: Escape

**Chapter 18: Escape**

"AMON!" I screamed at him, lunging forward, ignoring the terrible pain in my leg. I pounded on the closed door, finding it locked. "Don't touch her!" I slammed my body against the wood, tears spilling down my cheeks. I slammed myself against it a final time, slumping slightly. I stalked over to the desk again, heaving up my crutch, smashing it through the china on Amon's desk, scattering shards and food everywhere. I then turned and threw the crutch at the wall, hearing a satisfying splintering of the wood.

I looked to the window, my vision blurry from my angry tears. I pressed my lips together, pulling at the chair I had been sitting in. I lodged it under the door handles, locking them in place. I then hobbled painfully over to Amon's chair, dragging it to the window. I turned back for a moment, knowing I wouldn't make it far. At the last moment, I fished out the pain medication meant for Amon, injecting myself with the shot.

I then took a deep breath, and chucked the heavy chair through the window, shattering the glass.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?" The door began to jostle as the guards outside tried to get in. I spied a tree outside the window and I jumped out, landing painfully and awkwardly against the rough bark.

I scampered down, landing on the cobblestone of the patio with a yelp. I hurried over the rocks, hurdling the small ledge and tumbling into the grass.

"Hey!" I dared turning my head to see the guards from Amon's doorway at the broken window. They were leaping out, beginning their pursuit. The night was dark, the moon lighting my way. I clenched my jaw from both pain and frustration. _Will I have to?_

I set my mind to escaping, sprinting towards the lake. I knew that I couldn't make it on foot. There was no way...not with my leg the way it was. The grass under my feet turned to dirt as I neared the lakeside, the moon reflecting elegantly across the smooth water.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I pitched forward as a kick landed on my lower back. I tucked, rolling out of it and turning. I sighed gratefully as the painkillers began to set in, my leg throbbing significantly less. I brought my fists up, seeing two chi blockers in front of me. The one who had kicked me threw a hard punch, but I deflected her arm, landing one of my own. Her arm hung useless as her partner attacked. He leapt over the girl, his feet aimed at my head.

I bent backwards, righting myself again as the girl's knee was driven up towards my stomach. I cupped my hands, blocking her again, and shoved with my shoulder, knocking her backwards. The man got a blow in on my back, my legs almost buckling. I turned however, fighting the feeling as punching him hard in the jaw. He careened backwards, and I took that as my chance to run.

"Come, Kanni," I heard Yue's call. "Let me protect you."

Even though I was the only one to hear her, I answered aloud, "No. I can handle this without your help."

I climbed over the rocks leading into the deeper part of the lake, hearing my pursuers again. I breathed deep, feeling the water's pull. At the last second, just as the chi blockers were at my heels, I dove headfirst into the water.

 _You can do this. You need to do this. Korra needs you. Just don't lose control._

I urged the water to pull me deeper, shooting away in the darkness. As I traveled forward, I waved my arms, creating a bubble around myself, taking in a grateful breath. I moved to the far side of the lake, knowing the Equalists would be waiting for me to resurface. For a moment, I wondered briefly if they would dive after me in a few moments, seeing as I wouldn't be coming back up.

I broke the surface quietly, turning my head to see that the chi blockers were frantically searching around them to find me. I smirked, some part of me enjoying the feeling of bending again.

 _Just keep control._

I slipped out of the water, bending the excess off of me as I hurried back through the woods towards the compound again. If I wanted to get to Korra first, I had to have fast transportation. I scaled the tree again, slipping back through the broken window. Once inside, I snooped around the quiet room, stealing a coat from Amon's drawers. It was black, coming down to my mid-thigh, but it had a hood. I quickly tied my hair into a bun, pulling the hood up. I also found black cloth in his drawers that I wrapped around my face to disguise myself. It would be hard enough using my bending. I didn't want the friends I would be beating up with it realize it was me.

I covered my face from the nose down, tip-toeing towards the open door. At the last moment, I decided to rifle through the desk quickly.

"What are you doing?" I jumped, looking up expecting a chi blocker. Instead, I saw the glowing form of Yue.

I scoffed. "What are _you_ doing? You scared me to death."

"I don't see you dead."

"You're hilarious."

"Korra needs you. Stop wasting time. If you let me take over-"

"NO," I nearly shouted. "No. Just because you chose me as a kid doesn't mean you can just control me. I'm a person still. I can handle this myself. You know that."

Yue pursed her lips. "Yes. But there will be a time that you need me."

"Well it's not today."

"Fine, Tikanni. Be careful and swift. Korra needs you. It is midnight in two hours. I wish you luck." Yue nodded at me, fading away as if nothing had happened.

Sure, I was still angry at her, but I couldn't deny the fact that Korra needed me. I found myself grateful for my bending for once, as well as the fact that Yue had finally agreed with my decision. I sucked in a deep, calming breath, before sprinting out of the room, the desk and papers forgotten.

I continued to ignore the now dull pain in my leg as I hurried stealthily through the mansion. It seemed that Amon took squadrons with him to Republic City, since the hallways were surprisingly empty.

Of course...I may have spoken too soon.

"Hey!" I turned to see Tubby sprinting headlong at me. I yelped, rolling sideways. I stood next to a potted tree, and I automatically stuck my hand out towards it. I felt the water coursing through the leaves, and I urged it out, shriveling the plant. A large blob of water at my side, I sunk easily into a bending stance.

"A bender!" He was calling for backup. I stuck quickly, whipping the water forward into his face, freezing it around his head and cutting off his call.

"I _really_ don't like you," I said, just as I had before. I stuck out my hand, urging the block of ice sideways, sending his skull cracking against the wall. I couldn't help but smirk.

I jumped over his fallen figure, darting down the hall towards where I remembered the garages to be. As I neared the doorway, I saw that the garage was bustling with activity. I frowned when I saw Naomi excitedly helping the Equalists move supplies. My eyes roved over the vehicles before landing on a motorcycle that was parked closest to the exit. I scanned, finding the keys on the desk next to three chi blockers.

There was no way that I was fighting all of them, especially not Naomi. I looked up, smiling to myself as I saw the maze of pipes that decorated the ceiling. I closed my eyes, reaching out with my bending, and feeling the hot steam being pushed through the pipes. I reached my hand slowly into the room from my crouched position, spreading my fingertips. As I felt the steam react to me, I allowed the pressure to build in the pipes, manipulating its flow. When I knew it was enough, I flexed my fingers in, causing the pipes to burst, and steam to pour into the room. As it became impossible to see, I sprinted to where I had seen the desk, pushing the steam out of my way as I smashed into the three chi blockers, they crashed unceremoniously onto the ground as I snatched the keys and sprinted away.

I heard the frantic calls as they struggled to organize themselves. I ignored them, instead jamming the keys into the ignition and revving the engine. The motorcycle roared to life, and I sped out of the garage.

"Alright, Yue. Guide me home," I whispered while squinting against the wind. Automatically, I felt her presence guiding me forward. I smirked, knowing that I had left the base in enough of a scramble that they would never catch up. Thankfully, the long truck ride I had up the base was due to the slow pace of the rumbling caravan. The motorcycle's speed, as well as the dangerous shortcuts I was risking, were bringing me closer to Republic City.

"I'm coming, Korra. Just hold on."


	19. Chapter 19: Pressed For Time

**Chapter 19: Pressed For Time**

"You're running out of time," Yue spoke in my mind.

"I know," I mumbled back, pressing the motorcycle forward faster. I had been riding the terrible contraption for almost two hours, and my butt was crying for mercy. Still, I was driven by the fact that Korra was about to face Amon alone.

 _And very possibly, Amon is cheating... Since apparently he took chi blockers with him._

I scowled at the thought of him.

 _And to think that I was starting to like him! I mean...not_ like _like him...just...you know... not hate him..._

"Focusing at this moment would be wise," Yue whispered.

"Yeah, I got it. Now stop being a back-seat driver," I snapped into the open air. I came over a crest in the hill, seeing the shining lights of Republic City. "Oh, thank the spirits. I'm almost there, Korra!"

I sped down the hill, seeing the outskirts of the city. Ignoring all traffic rules ever created, I never once used my break as I sped down the main streets, heading straight for the bay. As I neared the docks, I spotted familiar figures, and I almost cried with joy. Tenzin, clothed in his typical red robes, and the councilman, were getting into readied stances as I sped towards them.

It was at this moment that I realized that I looked a lot like a chi blocker. I ground my teeth in frustration, trying to make a decision. _There's no time to stop and explain. Korra needs you NOW._

At that moment, the massive clock on Avatar Island rang out, announcing midnight.

"No!" I yelled as I drove full speed through the rails along the road, pitching the motorcycle into the bay and launching myself through the air. I arched my body, diving into the water. I pulled the water around me, shooting myself forward like a torpedo.

I reached the island in record timing, using the water to lift me onto the walkway. I pulled some with me, feeling the cool liquid slip up my arms and encase them. That was always my favorite as a child. I would always giggle and mention how my arms looked like tentacles.

I smiled slightly to myself until I heard a yell.

"Korra!" I took of around the side of the memorial, seeing a large tunnel leading into the middle. I stopped, spying the familiar stature of Amon walk steadily into the tunnel. I stayed for a few moments, hearing his deep rumbling voice echo out of the darkness.

I knew that Korra was in there. I moved forward quietly, using the water around my arms to whip out at the two chi blockers set to guard the entrance. Slipping the water over their mouths, I flung them into each other, a hard crack heard as they crumpled to the ground.

I slipped around the corner and into the dark tunnel, seeing a faint glow ahead. When I got close enough, I saw chi blockers filling the room, with Korra in the middle, and Amon gripping her cheeks with his forefinger and thumb. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, fear making her body stiff.

I caught the end of what Amon was saying to her, only hearing, "...and I _will_ destroy you." He stepped back, delivering a hard blow to the point where her shoulder met her neck, immediately knocking her unconscious.

"Let. Her. GO!" I cried out, whipping the water towards Amon. He turned to me in surprise, only to be beaten sideways by my attack. I pulled the water back as I used it to strike at the other enemies in the room.

Amon was back up in moments, moving towards me with lightning speed. I had a moment of slight hesitation, before shooting my water whip at him again, aiming for his side that I knew was wounded. He dodged it quickly, coming towards me. I deflected his jabs at my shoulders, obviously surprising him. Finally, though, as I struggled to multitask and use the water to free Korra, Amon landed a strike to my shoulder.

Immediately I lost control, the water sloshing onto the ground. I kicked at Amon, but he snatched my foot easily and flipped me, sending me careening into the wall. When I skidded into the stone painfully, I felt my hood fall back.

There was a moment of pure silence as they all stared at me. I pushed myself up slightly with my hands, my shoulder feeling numb. I looked to Amon, seeing a flurry of emotions in his eyes behind his mask.

Being a skilled liar, however, he schooled his feelings down, returning to the cold leader of a revolution. He glared at me, the flickering light sending dark shadows across the sharp edges of his mask. Then, as if nothing had happened, he turned, melting into the shadows as he left. The chi blockers followed, one of them turning back to look at me again.

"K-Kanni?" I recognized the sweet, high pitched voice as Naomi. Even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew by her voice that she felt betrayed. In all honesty, I _had_ betrayed her. She hated benders, and I had hidden in her midst for weeks. And then there I was, using my bending to 'oppress' non-benders. I cast my eyes down, somehow feeling ashamed.

When I dared to look back up, the room was empty. I wanted to go check on Korra, who still laid in the middle of the room, but I couldn't get myself to move. I sat against the wall, my arms encircling my knees as I drew them to my chest.

Instead of running to her, I did something I promised myself I would never do again. I knew that if I did it, I would be opening the floodgates, and I would never be able to turn it off again. I ignored the sensical part of myself, reaching out with my mind.

I felt for the water that was in all living things. I felt for the water that coursed through Korra's veins. When I found her, I felt her steady heartbeat, and I knew she was alright. Suddenly, I felt another form moving swiftly down the passageway.

"Aang?" Korra whispered as she slowly came to her senses.

"Korra!" _Tenzin?_ "Korra, are you alright? What happened?" Tenzin raced to her side, never even seeing me, and pulled her to sit upright. "Was Amon here?"

I shuddered at his name. It had been a while since I had done that. _That was my own fault. I let him get to me. Let him get inside my head and think he was a decent man. He's the enemy. Don't forget that._

"Y-Yeah. He- he ambushed me," Korra answered, looking down.

"Did he-" Tenzin struggled to ask the question everyone was thinking. "Did he take your bending away?"

Korra reached out her hand hesitantly, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief as flames burst from the palm of her hand. "No...I'm okay."

 _No you're not, Korra. Your heart is racing again._

"Oh thank goodness," Tenzin voiced, relieved. I closed my eyes, the pain in my leg returning in full force. Of course, I'm sure running around and fighting on it didn't do any good for it either.

My eyes shot up as I heard Korra heave a sob. She threw herself into Tenzin's chest, her arms wrapping around him. "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!"

Tenzin's arms circled the young avatar's shaking form, his steady voice calming her.

"You were right...I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and...I don't know what to do!" The poor girl continued to sob into his chest.

"Admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult, step in overcoming them," Tenzin comforted.

"And Kanni... she was always so level-headed and never seemed afraid. And I can't get her back..." Korra sobbed.

I decided to speak up from my fetal position on the wall. "I wouldn't worry about her...she can handle herself..." They both turned to me quickly, squinting to make out my black-clad form in the shadows.

"Kanni?" Tenzin whispered.

I smiled wearily. "Hey Tenzin." He helped Korra to her feet before rushing to me.

"Are you alright? How did you get here?"

I smiled at his face. "It's good to see you..." I whispered. "I'm alright. Busted leg, but it isn't too bad... And I got here via motorcycle." I grinned at him.

His face was full of shock. "That was... that was _you?_ But how did you get here so-"

"So quick?" I cut him off. _Secret's out to the Equalists anyways...might as well contribute._ For a moment, I wondered if those thoughts were mine or Yue's. I reached out my hand, pulling the water that had splashed to the floor towards me. It swirled elegantly around my fingertips, and I looked to see both Korra and Tenzin in shock.

"I'm sorry I never told you," I whispered, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Why didn't you?" Korra asked, wiping at her misty eyes.

I shrugged. "It's never been something I'm proud of. I never used it... until I had to." I looked to Korra. "I was in a compound of theirs. I heard that you had challenged Amon, and I knew I had to get to you. So I used it."

"I don't understand, Kanni," Tenzin spoke softly to me. "Why were you never proud of your abilities?"

I looked at him sadly. "I'm not as good of a person you all seem to think I am." That was the only answer I gave him, and they didn't have time to ask more. Tarrlok entered the memorial, his eyes concerned.

"What happened? Did Amon show up?"

"He got away," Korra offered as an answer.

"What do you- Kanni?" The councilman looked to me, confused. Tenzin and I ignored him as he helped me to my shaky feet.

"Oogi is right outside. We should go," Tenzin nodded to Korra, who supported my side as we left through the tunnel as Tenzin stayed back to talk to Tarrlok.

"So what happened with the Equalists? Are you alright?" Korra asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I was treated relatively well, actually. I mean, they thought I was a non-bender so..." I looked off to the side awkwardly.

"Last time a secret was revealed about you, you said you weren't a bender and that you weren't hiding anything else. I guess that was a lie." Korra's voice held a bit of venom. I couldn't blame her though. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"My answer is the same as before. No, I have nothing more to share. But Korra," I turned to look at her as we reached the flying bison. "That doesn't mean I don't have more secrets."

"How can you expect me to trust you if you keep all these things hidden?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You just have to. I tell you what you need to know, when you need to know. It's my personal life, and that's not something I like sharing. All you need to know now is that I am on your side. I'm a bender, and even though I don't really want to, I'll help in any way I can to stop this rampage Amon has going. Okay?"

Korra nodded, helping me onto Oogi's back. As we settled in and Tenzin emerged from the tunnel, I turned to her again.

"And Korra?" She looked to me. "Know that I'm your friend. And I'm happy that you're alright."

Korra smiled. "Same to you. Thank you for showing up and saving the day. Did you actually fight him?"

I shrugged. "Sorta. I'm a bit rusty on the bending front, so I was beaten pretty quick."

"He beat you?" I nodded. "And he just left you? Why didn't he try to take your bending?"

"Disinterest? I'm not really sure. But I'm glad he didn't."

"I thought you weren't fond of your bending." Tenzin had climbed onto Oogi now, and we raised steadily into the air.

I looked away, gazing across the bay as I answered. "It's still a part of me. It would still feel like I was dying if I lost it."

I felt Korra nod behind me. I frowned, closing my eyes to try and block out their heartbeats, but it was no use. I felt every twitch of Korra's nervous fingers. I felt the expansion of Tenzin's lungs as he steadied his breathing. I felt the powerful tail of the flying bison as it soared through the air.

I had officially flicked a switch that had no way of stopping. There was no turning back now. I had made the decision to allow Yue in, and she was in for good now. I wouldn't let her take over, but she was there.

I knew that the clock was ticking for Amon's end game, but now the clock was ticking for me as well.

I didn't know how long I could hold off losing control. It was inevitable, and like so many years ago, it was disastrous. I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but I couldn't.

With the chiming of the clock on Avatar Island, I was only reminded with how pressed for time we all were.


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares

**Chapter 20: Nightmares**

The journey back to Air Temple Island was quiet. I knew by Korra's pounding heart that she was both afraid and angry. She felt betrayed, even if she pretended that she was fine with me lying. I refused to look at her, drawing my hood up over my head.

Oogi landed on one of the large tiers of stone, White Lotus guards meeting us with faces of worry.

"Korra is fine," Tenzin calmed them as he climbed off of the sky bison. "As is Kanni," He addd, a hesitant smile shot in my direction. I slid off of the saddle, stumbling painfully on my leg.

"Are you alright?" A Lotus guard steadied me. I nodded, waving him off.

"As Tenzin said, I'm fine. I just need to rest." I elected to head straight towards my room, casting Korra a backwards glance before limping away. Her face was tight, lips pulled into a thin line. _Oh well. I deserve the mistrust. I just hope I keep the rest of my secrets contained._

I limped up the steps, ignoring the surprised looks of the guards and air acolytes I passed. Some switch had turned in me, and I was lost in dark thought.

 _Why had Amon spared me? Why did I let myself get beat so easily? Was I holding back? Why do I feel ashamed that I lied to Amon?_

I shook my head, trying to silence my thoughts as I slid back the door to my simple room. I held back a dim laugh, seeing that the size wasn't much bigger than my broom-closet back at the Equalist hideout.

 _And what of that? Why do I feel like I won't tell anyone where they took me? Why do I feel like I need to protect them?_

"Because you were stupid and made friends," I whispered to myself as I closed the door. My clothes and belongings still filled the small space, and I couldn't help but smile. It showed that they never lost hope. I had friends here too...

I stripped off the Equalist clothing, tossing it in a corner, partially disgusted with them. I then slipped an oversized shirt on, followed by blue shorts. I let my hair loose, feeling it cascade down my back. Crawling into bed, my mind swirled once more with my confusion.

 _"_ _She is not your friend," Amon's voice whispered through the darkness._

 _"_ _He is the enemy, Kanni!" Korra's voice rang in my ear._

 _The two voices, yin and yang, continued to scream at me. They both yelled that I should join their side, insisting that the other was evil._

 _"_ _Don't listen to them, child." I whirled in the darkness, seeing the glowing face of my mother. A small smile graced her lips as she opened her arms to me._

 _"_ _Mom," I sobbed as I threw myself into her embrace. Her gentle fingers ran up and down my back, soothing me._

 _"_ _It's alright, honey. I'm here. Mommy's got you." I buried my face in her shoulder as I cried. "You can't listen to them, darling." I nodded into her neck, mumbling that I knew this. She continued, "This talk of friends..." She huffed a laugh. I felt myself tense. It didn't sound like my mother. Her laugh had been light and kind. "I mean, you know the answer to this problem, Kanni. Neither are your friend. You don't have friends."_

 _I pulled away, seeing my mother's face twist into a wicked grin._

 _"_ _What are you?"_

 _She ignored me. "You wreck whatever you touch. Do you want them to end up like me? Your poor mother?"_

 _"_ _N-No!" I backpedaled away from the figure before me._

 _She followed calmly, her eyes like daggers. "Bloodbending is illegal, Kanni. Still you do it." She shook her head, feigning disappointment._

 _"_ _I don't!"_

 _She cackled. "Yes you do. How else did you murder me? Or your father? What of your sister?"_

 _"_ _I didn't mean to-"_

 _"_ _Yes, yes, you lost control," She threw her hands around, mocking me as I cowered away. "It was still you. Your temper tantrum that led to pain."_

 _Tears streaked my face. "I-I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _Sorry doesn't cut it!" Her hand flew out, slapping my across the face, pitching me sideways. "You are a monster, and nothing more."_

 _"_ _I don't use it anymore. I have control!" I argued, clutching my cheek._

 _"_ _Oh?" She circled me calmly. "And how exactly do you recognize people without seeing them? How do you fight in the darkness? How do you monitor those around you?"_

 _"_ _I-"_

 _"_ _You feel their hearts. The water coursing through them. Bloodbending."_

 _"_ _But I don't use it to hurt anyone!"_

 _She waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. You are still a monster. A coward. You run from your problems and your powers destroy everything you care about. And you will run again. Run, Kanni. You have_ nothing _. You_ are _nothing."_

 _I was kneeling now, arms clutching around my abdomen, sobs racking my body. A hand alighted on my shoulder, and I automatically flinched away._

 _"_ _Kanni," I recognized the voice. It was no longer the warped tones of whatever was posing as my mother, but the soft vocals of Yue. "Rise, child. Do not fear this figment. She is all that plagues you. Your deepest fears personified into your nightmares." I looked up, meeting the gaze of the beautiful figure above me._

 _I felt my features harden as I raised myself up. I turned back to what looked like my mother._

 _"_ _No," I declared, my voice firm. "What happened to my family was terrible. But it wasn't my fault."_

 _"_ _It was."_

 _"_ _I was NINE. I had no control! And I have run from most things in my life, I will admit that." The figure before me looked worried as I stepped forward towards her. "But not anymore. I am 19 years old now. I am stronger than I have ever been. And I_ need _to protect my family."_

 _"_ _You speak of Korra. She doesn't even know," The woman mocked._

 _I shook my head, a smile gracing my teary face. "And she doesn't need to. I am NOT nothing. I carry part of the moon spirit with me. I am a powerful waterbender. And I. Will. Keep. Control! I will not dishonor the memory of my family by denying who I am!"_

 _The woman before me grinned. "So you will let a spirit take over? That worked out well last time."_

 _"_ _No," I turned to Yue, my face stern. "This is MY body. We will work together. But I will control my own body." Yue nodded to me respectfully, showing that she understood my guidelines. I turned back to the figure. "And you. Get out of my head. I have enough problems without you plaguing me."_

 _Her mouth curved into a sneer. "You can banish me all you like, Tikanni. I'm a part of you. And as much as you deny me, I'll always be here in the back of your mind, whispering."_

 _I went to respond, but stopped as my world started to melt. The last thing I saw was the face of my mother, contorted into a crazed smile._

 ************  
 **Author's Note**

 **Hey Everyone! Thanks for sticking with my story!**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in some time, but exams and essays are piling up! In al honesty, I may or may not have just blown off a bunch of homework to write this (short, I know) chapter.**

 **I know from personal experience how frustrating it is to have to wait for a story, so I fervently apologize! I will hopefully find some more time in the coming weeks!**

 **Bare with me, my darling readers! Interesting things are coming soon!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	21. Chapter 21: Explanations

**Chapter 21: Explanations**

I sat up in bed, surprised to see orange light from the sunrise pouring into my room. I dragged my weary body upwards, feeling the pain in my leg.

 _I need pain medication..._

I raised my eyebrow at myself... wondering.

 _Or I could heal it..._

I looked sideways to see a bowl of water, most likely left for washing by Pema, bless her. I hobbled over, hesitantly reaching my hands out. I bended the water upwards, encasing my hands and placing them over my leg.

I heard the light ringing of healing waters, my hands and leg encased by the glowing blue. I sighed as it instantly began to cool the burning pain. I stood after healing, knowing that I would need multiple sessions, but grateful for being able to walk half-normally. I dressed, pulling on grey pants and a blue wrapping shirt that flowed past my waist. Slipping on my boots and usual arm coverings, I stepped towards the door.

"Thank you for understanding, Yue," I whispered into the air as I left my room. I limped towards the family dining room while pulling my hair back into a simple ponytail. Before opening the door to where I could feel the entire family, I breathed deeply, whispering, "Spirits give me strength."

I slid it open hesitantly, peering through the crack of the door.

"KANNI!" Ikki screamed, hurtling the table and plowing into me. Her small arms wrapped around my waist as she yammered on. "Daddy told us you were okay but he wouldn't let us go see you! Where have you been? Did you see Amon? Did they hurt you? Did you have to fight chi blockers?"

"Let _me_ ask a question!" Meelo pushed Ikki away before jumping into my embrace, his arms circling my neck. He peered up at me, his face incredibly close to my own. "Did you break out? Was it awesome and filled with explosions?"

I shook off the shock and laughed. "Of course, Meelo. I wouldn't have it any other way." I chuckled as I pried him off my neck and placed him back to the ground. Jinora stood before me, her face relieved.

"It's good to have you back," She whispered as she embraced me warmly.

I smiled, returning the hug. "It's good to be back."

"Kanni, we were worried sick!" Pema cried, enveloping me in a pregnant bear-hug. I chuckled at the awkwardness as I reassured her that I was fine. "You must be famished! Here, sit. Eat!" She tugged me over to the table, practically pushing me down into my usual seat.

I looked at Korra, giving her a nod. She sucked at the inside of her cheek, looking back to her food. I saw Tenzin frown from the corner of my eye. Instead of pursuing a response from her, I turned to the food, digging in.

As the meal dragged on, filled with questions from the kids that I didn't answer, I grew curious.

"Why haven't you asked me anything, Tenzin?" I looked sideways at the airbender.

He pursed his lips. "I was going to wait to tell you. We are going to hold a council meeting. We want to hear your story. You'll only have to tell it once, then. Korra will be there, and Pema. Your friends, as well."

I nodded. _Friends._ That resonated in my mind as I focused on what he said next.

"That is, if you're up to it. I'm sure it won't be easy to talk about and if you're not ready-"

"Tenzin," I cut him off, a small smile gracing my lips. "It's fine. That makes it easier. When is the meeting?"

Tenzin looked down, seeming ashamed. "It is supposed to be tonight."

I nodded, making my face seem unfazed. "Very well. Let me know when we are leaving. Now if I may?" I nodded towards the door to indicate me leaving. "I want to wash up before I appear before everyone."

Tenzin nodded, obviously shocked by my easy compliance and calm demeanor. Of course, the calm was just a ruse. On the inside, I was a panicked mess. _What was I to tell them? I was confused enough as it was. Sure, I had made a decision in my dream, but that was to fight alongside Korra, and bring peace. But will ratting out the Equalists bring that? Or will it just invoke war?_

I thought on this as I hobbled towards the washroom. The acolytes left new clothes for me, as well as soaps and a towel. I smiled, grateful for a real bath. Sure, I had taken some at the Equalist hideout, but none were as soothing as the wafting incense used on Air Temple Island.

I breathed in the scent of blossoms and jasmine, reveling in the peace of the moment. I leaned back in the water, letting myself meditate in the quiet.

"We made an agreement last night," Yue's voice slipped over the calm water quietly. I didn't bother to open my eyes, since I knew she wouldn't be revealing herself during the day. I nodded mutely, breathing deeply to maintain a connection with her. "I will honor it. I will be here to guide you as much as I can, but ultimately the decisions will be yours. When you are finally ready, I will lend you my power." I tensed at this, remembering that night ten years ago. "Only when you are ready. This will be determined by you. We will fight together. But I swear that you will have control."

I nodded, muttering gratefully, "Thank you."

I felt her presence fading from my mind. "But be warned, Tikanni. With you taking full control, fates will be entirely in your hands. If something goes wrong, if you make a mistake, there will be no one to blame but you."

I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat.

"Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes."

I felt her diminishing form smile. "I believe in you. This has always been your destiny. You are finally ready, Tikanni. Know that I am proud, as is your family."

I smiled as I felt her disappear entirely. I slid my eyes open, dragging myself out of my trance and the tub. Wrapping myself in the soft towel, I padded to the window, opening it to feel the chilled breeze rolling across the bay. I wrung out my hair, tossing it over my shoulder as I walked lightly towards the bench my clothes sat on.

Taking a seat, I bended some bathwater up to my leg, finishing another healing session. When I was finished, I flipped my damp hair off my neck again as I dressed myself. I elected to keep my boots off, so I held them in my hand as I walked down the hallways. I returned to my room, looking at myself in the mirror. I frowned upon seeing my tired and worried eyes. Still, even though I looked like a mess, I was nowhere near where a prisoner of three weeks would be.

 _Would they be suspicious?_ I shook my head, tightening the dark blue wrappings around my torso. The shirt I was wearing was exactly like what I had worn originally, just decorated more with intricate silver embroidery. I tugged on the sleeves, thankful that it was cool enough to wear long sleeves now. I assumed that Tenzin would fill in the council about my bending. Besides, the public would knew eventually anyways, right?

I tugged on my boots over my black pants after bending the water out of my hair. As I slipped back out of my room, I swept my hair into a simple bun, making sure it was smooth. I stepped out into the morning mid-morning air, breathing in the sweet scent of the autumn. I suppose I hadn't truly realized how near winter it had gotten.

Though only a month had passed in my captivity, it felt like I had missed so much.

"Are you ready to go, Kanni?" I glanced up to see Tenzin, cloaked in his familiar red. I nodded, gratefully accepting the gray coat that Pema handed to me. Tenzin helped me onto Oogi's saddle, where Korra sat already, her coat draped around her shoulders. Pema followed after me, settling heavily into her place. I sat beside her, finding comfort in her presence. I cut a glance to Korra as Tenzin climbed aboard. She avoided my gaze like a disease, obviously still miffed about my lying to her.

"Give her time, dear." Pema's hand rested on my own warmly. "She'll come around."

I nodded politely to the pregnant woman, more out of making her feel better than myself. I snuggled into the soft gray fabric that enveloped my torso.

"Who is watching the kids while you're gone?" I prodded, trying to get some conversation to fill the empty air. Pema caught on easily.

"The acolytes will watch them. You should have seen Meelo the other day, Kanni. He was off doing..." I turned my head, looking out over the bay as I half listened. I was sure she knew that I wasn't really listening, but that I merely needed some soothing noise in the back of my mind.

Oogi descended to the top of the council building, police officers bowing their heads in welcome. I slipped off the saddle after Korra, turning to help Pema as Tenzin nodded for the officers to lead us in. I stayed close to Pema, her warm hand on my wrist a gentle calm in the storm of my raging emotions.

When we stepped through the massive double doors into the meeting chamber, I was hit with a wall of panic. My chest tightened, my heart speeding. I could tell that Korra and Tenzin were tense as well by the stiffness of their shoulders. I looked forward to see the council already convened, along with Chief Beifong. I swallowed at the look Councilman Tarrlok was shooting at me.

"Tenzin, now that you're here, we may begin," A councilwoman spoke. Her eyes cut to me with distrust and unease. I cringed.

"We need to wait," Korra interrupted.

"And why is that, Avatar?" The Chief's voice was laced with venom, and I knew immediately that the two were at odds. I quirked my eyebrow curiously.

Korra's frown mirrored that of Beifong. "Mako and Bolin aren't here yet."

"They have no need to be here," Tarrlok scoffed.

"They are friends of Kanni. They will want to know what happened as well," Tenzin stepped in, his voice firm.

Tarrlok laughed. "Then she can tell them later."

"Do you really think she wants to keep telling the story?" Tenzin was turning a bright red. I frowned, stepping forward so people looked to me.

"Excuse me? I'm right here, remember? Stop talking like I'm not." The council sat silently in shock at my steady voice. In all honesty, I was surprised by my own control too. "I'm not talking until they get here," I stated calmly.

Tarrlok opened his mouth to fight me, but Chief Beifong stepped in. "Very well. But only if they get here soon."

I nodded in understanding and gratitude, but we didn't have to wait long. The heavy door banged open, followed by a loud, "KANNI!"

I turned in time to see a flash of green and feel a wall of muscle slam into me, lifting me off the ground and twirling me around. I laughed, trying to hide the blush that bloomed on my face.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Bolin set me down, letting my get my composure again. Mako walked forward, giving me a small smile and a pat to the shoulder.

"Kanni!" I looked over their shoulder's shocked to hear a light feminine voice. I felt Korra's heart speed, her temperature rising in frustrated anger. _Asami_... The raven-haired beauty pushed through the boys, enveloping me in a hug. I stiffened, not sure how to react. It wasn't like I knew her... _so why was she acting this way?_ "We're so happy to see you home safe!"

I forced a smile, trying to compute what was occurring. "Wait...we?"

Asami nodded. "My father and I." She turned sideways, gesturing to the short man I knew was Mr. Sato. I gave him a polite nod.

He smiled widely, "Yes, Kanni. We are glad you're alright. How in the world did you escape?"

My eyes narrowed slightly before I quickly schooled my expression back into a neutral look. In that moment, I knew Hiroshi couldn't be trusted. The way his muscles coiled under his skin, the way his heart beat too fast for the few moments he was speaking, but his breath was overwhelmingly steady.

 _Liar...but what do you lie about?_

"I believe... that is why we are here, Mr. Sato." Tarrlok spoke sweetly. I scowled at his tone. "I assume you will be staying to here it?"

Mr. Sato shrugged nonchalantly, but I felt his heart racing, his back muscles forcing themselves to relax. "I care about my daughter, and any friend of hers."

 _I detect lies, sir._

I looked when I felt Tenzin move, his arm outstretched gently towards me, gesturing me forward. I stepped past him, allowing myself to be led in front of the council. Tenzin gave me a look, checking on me. I nodded to him, letting him know I was alright.

"Please, sit, everyone," Tenzin called to the room. He ascended the stairs to take his place at the council table, followed by Korra and the rest of our friends, who stood beside the Chief.

I fidgeted slightly in my central spot, clearing my throat.

"Council," I spoke loudly, bowing to them. "I'm told that you wish to hear my story?"

Tarrlok rolled his eyes. "Why else would we want you here?"

I cut my gaze to him, miffed at his tone, but quickly composed myself again. I shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. I was captured and kept by the Equalists, but I escaped."

Tenzin frowned, "Kanni, why don't you start from the beginning? The night you were captured."

I nodded, grateful for his soft voice. "It was at the gala, as you know. I had gone outside to get some air-"

"And why did you need air?" Tarrlok spoke harshly.

I looked at him questioningly. "It was stuffy and hot? And I was getting tired of everyone staring at me," I responded with bite in my voice. "Anyway," I sighed turning back to the council and seeing Tenzin's amused face. "I was in the garden and Amon confronted me there. I was electrocuted. Knocked out."

"Why didn't you fight back? We are all well aware of your fighting ability. Chief Beifong and Tenzin informed us of your skill," Tarrlok shot at me again.

"You don't think I did? It's a little hard to block electricity." I crossed my arms defensively.

"Please, go on, Kanni," Tenzin's calm voice cut through the tension again.

I breathed deep through my nose before continuing. "I woke up in a cell," I said, shrugging.

"And?" Tenzin prodded gently, his frown telling me that he knew I was holding back.

 _How much do I say?_

I shook my head, shrugging. "I- I managed to escape at one point, but I hurt my leg."

"How?" Chief Beifong cut in.

I felt myself grinning. _Why the hell am I smiling? This isn't funny right? Why does it feel like a funny memory?_ "I jumped through a window."

"You-" The Chief stuttered. "How high?"

"Three stories..." I shifted slightly, the light ache in my leg reminding me of the event.

"Lin, didn't one of the hideouts you raided have a broken window in what looked like an office?" Tenzin asked the Chief.

She nodded, looking to Tarrlok. "That was the one where someone tipped us off. He claimed that he met a girl with yellow hair, only to be beaten senseless by Amon, himself."

"Is this true, Kanni?" Tenzin asked me.

I wrung my hands. "Yes... The room I jumped out of was Amon's office. It was the only place I knew how to get to that I knew had a window. So, I fought him off- well..knocked him down- which gave me enough time to jump. But with my leg injured, he caught up to me. Not before your informer could try to drunkenly pick me up though," That sentence was said with venom, a bad taste entering my mouth from the memory. "Amon... well..." I looked sideways, unsure what to say. "He fought him off, but obviously went too far. Then I was recaptured and moved to a hidden bunker."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Do you know where they took you?" Tenzin asked urgently.

 _Yes._ "No."

"How do you not know where you have been for three weeks?" Tarrlok asked me with scorn.

I glared at him. "I was blindfolded! All I know was that it was far away and well hidden. It was their base of command."

 _Stop lying, Kanni. What in all hell are you doing?_

"Well what did it look like?" A councilman asked me. I pressed my lips into a thin line, feigning trying to remember. In reality, I was debating on how much to tell them. If I told too much, they would be discovered, and all the friends I had made would be thrown in jail or hurt. But still... these people are my friends too right?

I paused, noticing that a heart in the room had escalated significantly. I scanned the crowd, finally settling on Mr. Sato. I frowned.

"Kanni?" Tenzin urged gently.

"A moment. I'm trying to remember the details," I whispered as I closed my eyes. _Liar._ I reached out with my bending to Hiroshi Sato, feeling his blood pulse quicken as the silence dragged on.

"It was big..." I started vaguely, monitoring his heart. I felt a bead of sweat slip down the back of his neck. _What are you hiding?_

I cleared my throat, thinking of all the people I had befriended. Shaking my head, I finished, "And most of it was underground. Bland rock..."

Mr. Sato's heart was pounding, I could practically hear it.

"Did you ever get to see outside? Go above ground? Any details you can think of?" Chief Beifong was formal and to the point, but still kind.

 _Yes. I more or less know exactly where it is._

Still, I found myself shaking my head. "No...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Kanni. How did you escape?" Tenzin reassured me.

 _How to explain that one... I can't say anything about seeing outside, since then they'll know 'm lying..._ "They were moving me again... I don't know why. But I managed to...to break the ropes they had on me, and I fought some off. They stopped the trucks and I fought more, stealing a bike. We were... at the outskirts of Republic City by then so I knew where I was... and rode off to get to Korra."

Mr. Sato's entire body changed. He was still tense, but his heart had slowed, and his head was cocked sideways, seeming...confused?

"How did you know about me challenging Amon?" Korra asked, finally speaking up.

I looked to her, my mind reeling. I looked down. "Um...Amon... told me."

"He _what?!_ " Tarrlok was standing now.

"He told me," I responded calmly, shrugging. "I saw him regularly, since it was a base. I saw a lot of what was happening there."

"Weren't you locked away?" Mako asked now.

I spread my arms. "Do I look like I've been trapped in a dirty cell for almost a month?" I was met with silence. "After my injury, Amon allowed my to 'roam' under the supervision of the doctor that treated me."

"Why was he so kind to you? What puts you above anyone else?" Tarrlok's voice was getting on my nerves, but I pushed my irritation down.

"He was trying to recruit me to his revolution. I'm a pretty good fighter. Actually beat one of their best in a match."

"So...you're _friends_ with the Equalists now? Playing with each other? Sparring? Did you gossip too?"

 _Yes._ I scowled at him. "Why are you being so incriminating, Tarrlok? Do you think I'm an Equalist? Do you think that being locked in with Amon would suddenly change my mind about the whole 'steal people's bending' thing?"

Tarrlok returned my look. "I just think everything about you is suspicious. Like Amon, you pop up out of nowhere and prove yourself to have incredible power. You're mysterious, secrets about you being revealed left and right. First the hair, then the fighting, and now you're a bender? I recall you consistently stating that you weren't!"

Mr. Sato's heart stuttered, as well as Mako, Bolin, and Asami, at the fact that I could bend. "You- You're a _bender?_ " Bolin asked.

I nodded absentmindedly. _Tarrlok is right, in all honesty. I have lies up to my ears, and a lot of them have surfaced in a little over a month. What's to say that the rest won't follow? I'll never be trusted. I_ shouldn't _be trusted._

"Yes, Kanni is a waterbender," Tenzin answered for me, silencing Bolin.

"Why didn't you bend? Why didn't you fight like you could have all those times that you had the chance?" Tarrlok was in front of me now, his tall form towering over me.

I looked up at him with defiance. "Because I don't believe in using my bending to oppress people."

"Only to save Korra, then?" He grinned, thinking he had me cornered.

"I never used my bending because all the times that I couldn't handle it without my bending, there was no one in danger but myself." I saw Tenzin smile gently over Tarrlok's shoulder. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Tarrlok frowned, obviously still untrusting, but I didn't really blame him, as much as I wanted to.

As he returned to his seat, calmer now, Beifong spoke up. "Is there anything you can tell us, Kanni? Anything that can help?"

 _Where their base is. Weapons they use. How they train. Approximately how many there are. Oh yeah, let's not forget how I know what Amons' face looks like, and his scars are fake._

"They have rigorous training..." _Okay... that's not a lie._ "And their numbers are growing by the day." _Good. Keep going with the truth. I like this._ "And... Amon has something big planned. I don't know exactly what it is... but we need to be ready. He'll be making a move soon, especially since the challenge." I looked sideways at Korra, seeing her bite her lip nervously.

The council nodded, all of them standing in conclusion.

"We must continue the task force, Councilman," The Earth Kingdom representative stated to Tarrlok, who nodded in agreement.

I frowned, knowing no good would come of more benders oppressing people. Still... it wasn't my decision.

 _ **Are you sure it is wise to keep this vital information from them?**_ I nearly jumped at the sound of Yue's voice in my mind. Still, I responded silently. _Not really... but I just don't feel right telling them._ _ **They are your friends, Kanni.**_ _I have friends at that compound, too. I don't want to have to choose between them._

"The council must discuss... Pema, would you take the kids back to the island?" Tenzin asked. His wife nodded, leading Korra and I out. We were followed by the Satos, as well as Mako and Bolin.

"Do you guys want to tag along with us?" Korra asked the brothers. They both nodded when Pema said it was alright.

"Asami and I better head home. Lots of work to do today," Mr. Sato reached out to shake my hand. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kanni." When my hand met his, I was overwhelmed with the tension in his body. Something was bothering him, making him a nervous wreck. _What could that be?_

I nodded to him politely though, wishing him well as the two left. I followed Pema and my friends back to Oogi, climbing onto the saddle. I frowned as I saw Bolin scooting closer to Korra, but her eyes were only on Mako.

 _Stop it, Kanni. The last thing you want is to develop more attachments. You're stuck enough as it is._ Still, my chest tightened at the display. I didn't want to care, but I did. Still, there was such confusion in my mind. _Why is it that I keep thinking back to those moments with Amon? Those human moments...where he would take off the mask and be man rather than a symbol._ Still...one specific moment bounced in my brain at all times.

 _"_ _And what about you, oh powerful revolutionary leader? What is your favorite color?"_

 _"_ _I think gold."_

His intense gaze...

 _"_ _Because of...wealth?"_

His fingers playing with my yellow hair gently...

 _"_ _No...this kind of gold."_

 _"_ _It's unlike anything I have ever seen. It's beautiful."_

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _YAY UPDATE!_**

 ** _Sorry for the wait, everyone! College takes up a bunch of time, and i actually wrote this chapter about four times. I kept being unhappy with it, so I would delete and start over._**

 ** _It wasn't working with me. So instead, I just blew off my homework and finally pumped out a chapter I'm very much happy_** ** _with!_**

 ** _I know not a lot happened for such a long chapter, but stuff is getting rolling again soon. The next chapter has some cool bending, and then I'll be jumping into an actual episode plot again!_**

 ** _I hope you all like it, and more will be coming soon!_**

 ** _-Pheonixash_**


	22. Chapter 22: Reassurance

**Chapter 22: Reassurance**

"So a waterbender, huh?" Bolin asked, sitting beside the rest of us on the steps of the courtyard. Pema had already waddled her way inside to check on the kids, leaving us teens outside to talk.

"Yup," I nodded, popping the 'p'.

"So...how good are you?" I quirked my eyebrow at him, unable to hold back a laugh.

" _That's_ the question you settle on?"

"Yeah?"

I laughed again. "Well... alright. I mean, I'm a bit rusty...but I was pretty good."

Mako asked a question now. "How long has it been since you last used your bending?"

"I used it last night."

He scowled his signature frown. "Before that."

I chuckled, Korra joining me as she finally began to relax again. "Since I've _really_ bended? About ten years. I've used it here and there when I've needed it...but I haven't actually practiced and trained since I was nine."

"So you don't know much?" Korra asked. "If you're going to start bending now... I could try to teach you. I'm not as good of a teacher as Katara...but I might be able to help."

I laughed, throwing my head back. "Korra, not to brag, but I'm a pretty powerful bender." _Yeah...cause I have the moon's legitimate help._ "I was teaching myself new forms of bending by the time I was six. And in my travels, I picked up on a lot of different things."

Korra raised her eyebrows at me. "Like what?"

"Well...I always loved reading about the Great War... and one part that stuck with my was Zuko's uncle, Iroh. He talked about how all the elements were connected. This mentality allowed him to redirect lightning." The three of them nodded, showing they understood. "Well... I thought about reversing that mentality to work for me. In all honesty, Korra...you already do some of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You can throw water, but you punch in more of a firebending way, to get more power. I do things similarly sometimes."

Korra stood up and paced to the middle of the courtyard. "Alright, show me your best new move."

I rolled my eyes, somehow completely at peace with bending. I strode out to meet her, casually pulling a large wave of water out of the nearby pond. I let the water loose, feeling it pool around our feet in a puddle.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked from the sidelines.

"Just wait," I scolded. "You all know how Lin can use her feet to 'see' through earthbending, right?" They nodded. "Well since I lived with a bunch of snow, I figured out how to do it...just a little differently. Mako, if I may?" I gestured to his scarf.

He hesitated for a moment, before unwinding the red material and tossing it to me. I pulled it over my eyes, briefly breathing in the faint smell of musk and cologne, along with a light scent of flowers... _Asami_.

After I was blinded, I sunk into a bending stance, silently praying to Yue to help me out and not let me look like a fool. "Alright Korra, waterbend at me."

"What?!" I felt Korra's heartbeat speed up.

"Just bend at me, woman!"

"Kanni, I am _not_ -"

She went silent as I sent a whip of water in her direction. I smirked as I felt her descend into a stance herself. I focused on the water below my feet, trying not to cheat and use the ever-present bloodbending.

She shot water at me, and I sidestepped it easily. She sent a few more at me, each of them easily evaded. "Are you going easy on me, Avatar?" I chuckled.

I heard her growl slightly, obviously enjoying the competition. I felt the water begin to recede, pooling in her direction. I reached out with my bending, following the pool's movement to find it being lifted into a wave. Korra sent it crashing in my direction.

I stepped backwards, thrusting my hands forwards to split the wave, drenching Mako and Bolin. I cringed, lifting the blindfold to wave at them cheekily.

"How do you do that?" Korra asked in awe as she approached.

"Do you want me to teach you some time?" She nodded eagerly and I laughed.

"Hey, umm... soaking wet over here," Bolin complained.

I blushed, mumbling a sorry and bending the water off of them.

"You know, for not practicing for ten years, you're pretty incredible," Mako offered.

Bolin butt in, "Are you kidding?! For someone who has been bending their whole life that was still incredible!"

I blushed, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, I didn't have to. We all turned upon hearing Pema's voice calling us indoors for lunch.

"Kanni?" I turned to look at Jinora from where I was leaning on the outlook railing. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the island.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, stepping closer upon seeing her solemn looking face. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she stood in place like a statue. "Jino-"

My voice was cut off as she bolted forward, her arms encircling my torso tightly. Her face pressed into my shirt, making it hard to decipher her words. "I thought you were gone for good...I thought..."

I gripped her shoulders, pulling her away from me so I could look her in the eye. "Jinora," I whispered to her as my thumbs wiped away her tears. "You never have to worry about me. Ever. Even in situations that seem dire. I have always been able to handle myself, just like Korra."

She sniffed, wiping at her nose. "But... we still worry about Korra. She gets hurt..."

I forced a chuckle. "That's because she does stupid things. Besides, Korra has always come back."

The young girl looked down before asking another question. "Daddy says that you move around a lot. That you never stay in one place long. Are you going to leave us too?"

I furrowed my brows. _Was I? I didn't want to... I loved this family. They were my friends... But I couldn't risk them finding out everything...so much had already been revealed..._ ** _Your destiny is here, Kanni. Running will solve nothing anymore. It never did. You spent half of your life running from what you are meant to do... only to run to it instead._**

"No, Jinora. I'm done running away." I spoke honestly to her. "I'll always be here, whenever you need me." I crouched lower to be on the same level. "Alright?"

"So you're not leaving?"

"No. I'll be right here."

"Are you going to help Korra go after Amon?"

I cringed internally. I knew I would, but I couldn't shake the sense of guilt I carried over betraying those I had befriended in the hideout. "Yes... she needs me."

Jinora frowned, tears brimming again. "Then I'm still going to worry!"

I hugged the girl close to me. "You really don't have to. I can handle myself. Nothing will happen. Even if I go missing, or look like I'm hurt...I'll _always_ get away. I bounce back quick, kiddo." My knuckle nudged her cheek playfully, trying to coax out a smile.

"How can you be sure?"

I sighed, pulling her to the railing with me. "Tell you what, I'm going to let you in on a very big secret, that you can't share. Deal?"

Her eyes went big with curiosity. "Deal..."

"Promise not to tell a _single_ soul?"

"I promise! I promise!"

I hushed her, looking out across the bay. "I'm no ordinary bender, Jinora. I'm very powerful and very capable. Worse comes to worst, I have the moon to look after me."

She gave me a confused expression before looking up to the dim crescent moon that glowed in the fading pink sky. "The moon?"

"Yue, actually."

"I've read all of the stories! Like how she became the moon spirit."

I smiled, "Yes, I know them. She talks to me sometimes. And I know she will protect me." **_Yes I will, child._**

Jinora looked at me in awe. "She talks to you?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged. _Basically all the time now..._ ** _Do I annoy you?_** _Depends on the day._ ** _Your humor reminds me of Sokka._** _Is that a good thing?_ ** _I have yet to decide._**

I hid my smirk as I looked back to Jinora. "Does that make you feel better?"

She smiled lightly at me. "A little better... But I'll still worry sometimes."

I grinned, playfully pushing her shoulder. "I guess that's better than all the time..."

We giggled together as I led her back to the house with the promise of finding her some macaroons.


	23. Chapter 23: Korra's Crush

**Chapter 23: Korra's Crush**

Over the next few days, I rekindled my friendship with the Fire Ferrets and Korra. She seemed to forgive me, especially since I was helping her spar and learn more bending moves.

It was weird for me, to openly be bending again. I realized very quickly that my love for bending had never left. It had just sunk deep inside me, covered with fear and guilt. Now that I pushed that all aside, I was enjoying every minute.

I was still a bit nervous over how I couldn't stop myself from using bloodbending. Sure, what I was doing was harmless, but I worried over if I ever lost control. One wrong move, and people could get hurt...especially since I already had a direct connection to those around me.

"Heads up!" My eyes shot open at the sound of Bolin's voice, just in time to see the earth disk hurtling at my head. With a yelp, I rolled sideways out of my mediation position to dodge it. It crashed into the wall in an explosion of dust.

I turned my head, sending a glare at Bolin, who cheekily waved to me, his face red. "Sorry..."

I rolled my eyes, lifting myself up to dust off my clothes. We were all in the bending arena gym training. Well... _they_ were training while I meditated. I had taken on the unofficial role as Korra's coach, as well as the team's official number one fan.

I watched as the flung their individual elements at each other, finally ending as they knocked each other down simultaneously. The room was filled with carefree laughter.

"It's been great having you at so many back to back practices, Korra," Mako announced, taking off his helmet.

"Feels good to be back," She responded as she stood. "Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence." She smiled as she said it, so I knew she didn't really care. I was one of the few people that knew what had happened that night on Avatar Island. I knew how terrified she was to go after Amon again.

Bolin butt in, "Hey! You joined the Fire Ferrets _before_ you joined his task force."

I chuckled. _He has a point._

"Okay, team huddle time!" Mako called, each of them pulling in together.

I was about to go join, like I sometimes did despite not being part of the team, but I stopped short when I saw the faces of the team. Bolin's emerald orbs were fixated on Korra, a cheeky grin on his face. She looked at him awkwardly before staring goo-goo eyes at Mako, who cleared his throat awkwardly. I rolled my eyes. _You can practically see the hearts floating around them._ I turned and began to walk out of the room, not really wanting to awkwardly watch in on all the drama.

"Hey, where you going?" Mako called to me.

I turned back with a shrug. "Bathroom. Be right back!" _**Someone is jealous.**_ _Jea- excuse me? Since when did you become my counselor?_ _ **I'm stating the obvious, Kanni.**_ _I'm obvious?_ I felt Yue shrug. _**I'm in your mind, Kanni. So yes.**_

I sighed, almost running into Asami. "Oh, hey! What are you doing here?"

Asami gave me her signature dazzling smile. "I have the uniforms!" She held them up with pride and I forced a smile. "Are you leaving?"

I shook my head. "Bathroom. They just finished practice." I inclined my head in the direction of the training room and she hustled off. I actually wandered to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror.

I wore my typical long sleeve blue shirt that came to my mid-thigh, with my gray boots and leggings. I debated about just leaving, but I remembered that my coat and hat were still in the training room. I sighed, flipping my braided hair over my shoulder before trudging grumpily back towards the team. As I neared the door, I was nearly smacked in the face as Mako and Asami walked out hand in hand.

"Oh, there you are, Kanni! Did you see our new uniforms?" Mako asked cheerily.

I smiled. "I did. They'll look great on the team tonight. Going on a date?" I teased them gently. Even though I knew about Korra's crush and felt bad, I had spent enough time in Asami's presence to know she was a sweet girl. I didn't want her heart broken any more than I wanted Korra's.

Asami giggled, cuddling into Mako's chest. "Yeah, but I'll make sure he gets back in time for the match!"

I chuckled, nodding in farewell to the couple. I turned, opening the door lightly, but paused. I peered through the crack in the door to see Bolin openly flirting with Korra.

"There they go... here we are... all alone in the gym. Just you and me. Two...alone people. Together. Alone."

I felt my jaw tighten at his words, despite telling myself not to get involved.

"Uh..." Korra stumbled awkwardly. I knew she wouldn't respond to Bolin's advances, since she was head over heels for Mako, but I didn't want to see him hurt. "I've got to get back to the Air Temple to train with Tenzin? So... see ya!" Korra turned, racing out of the gym. I backpedaled, moving away from the door to make it look like I was on my way back from the bathroom.

"Hey Kanni! I'm heading back. You ready?" Korra had her usual cheer.

I forced a smile. _Shake it off, girl._ "Umm... I actually have to grab my coat, and I wanted to drop by my old apartment."

"That's alright! I'll come with-"

I raised my hand to stop her. "Really, Korra. You should head home. You're probably tired from practice."

"I'm not. Besides, I have a match tonight-"

"Which is why you should go back and rest. Really... I just feel like taking a walk really..." I looked sideways, furious with my obvious show of emotion.

"Is... everything alright?" Korra's voice was innocent.

"Fine," I forced a cheery smile. "I just feel like getting away for a bit."

"Well... be careful."

I chuckled. "I will be. I'll see you at the temple later. Or tonight... whenever." She nodded to me before hurrying off down the hall, giving me a final confused glance as she rounded the corner.

The second she was out of sight, my face dropped. I pushed open the door gently, creeping into the gym to snatch up my coat and hat. I tried not to look, I really did... but I couldn't ignore the trampled expression of defeat on Bolin's face. His lips were pushed into a childish pout, his shoulders hunched.

"Bo?" I called his nickname that usually only Mako used.

He looked up, his eyes flashing in excitement before looking somewhat disappointed when he was it was me. _Probably expecting Korra._ I hid my frown, instead painting on a look of concern.

"You alright?" I asked quietly, my voice soft in fear of breaking.

His large hand came up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah... I'm alright..."

"If you need anything, or just need someone to talk to... you know I'm always here for you," I forced out. _As a friend..._

"Yeah... thanks Kanni." I nodded, turning to leave. "Hey, wait!" I turned hesitantly. "Do- Do you think Korra likes me? Or- or _would_ like me? Like... if I asked her out? Would she say yes?"

I felt my heart seize in my chest. "I...I don't know Bo..." His face fell slightly, and I felt my chest tighten further. "I don't know who she likes, really. So I couldn't tell you for sure." I said it with a shrug, looking sideways like it was no big deal. _Liar. You know exactly who she likes._ _ **Kanni, perhaps telling him now would keep his heart from breaking?**_ _Bolin is stubborn... he won't believe it until Korra turns him down. Besides... I can't stand to be the one to hurt him. Or anyone..._

When I looked back to him, his face has brightened with hope.

"Where you going?" He asked, his voice cheery now.

I forced a smile. "I'm going to drop by my apartment, and I might buy some moon cakes for the airbender kids." His eyes lit up, making me chuckle. "Want me to drop some off for you on my way home?"

He nodded vigorously, but stopped himself, coughing and puffing out his chest. "I mean... no I don't need you to get me anything, Kanni."

I giggled, my internal self scowling at my behavior. "It's alright Bo. I will anyways."

He smiled at me, his curly hair falling into his face. I felt myself blush under his gaze. I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder awkwardly. "I should...go..."

I pivoted and exited the room quickly, jamming my hat onto my head and tugging on my coat aggressively. _You were supposed to play it cool. Way to not get involved. You're falling, aren't you?_

I scowled, ignoring my thoughts, as well as the inner nagging feeling of guilt. _Guilt for what? I haven't done anything wrong...right?_

The winter had set in, snow covering the ground, allowing a wonderful crunch to form under my boots. I walked forward happily, my ears warm with the knitted blue hat I wore on my head, my braid hanging out the side onto my shoulder. With my hands stuffed into my pockets, I made my way through the familiar streets towards my old apartment. It had been some time since I had been there, but I knew that Miss Tay wouldn't get rid of my belongings, as little as they were.

I slipped into the building, climbing the stairs as I shook off the rest of the snow that accumulated on my shoulders. I stepped up to my door, suddenly remembering that I had never planned to come here. Thus... no key.

I groaned, my icy fingers rubbing at my temples. Turning, I knocked hesitantly on Miss Tay's door, but there was no answer. I knew she wasn't down at her store, since it had been locked up as I walked by. _Probably out at the market or visiting friends._

I had a brief moment of fear, wondering if anyone had gotten to her. Amon _had_ mentioned something about my belongings, so he had probably seen my apartment. _That_ thought made me gnaw at my lip. _No...she's fine. I would have heard if something bad happened._

Soothing myself, I paced to the window at the end of the hall, right next to my door. I tried to pry it open, but the ice had sealed it shut.

"Damn," I muttered. I suddenly rolled my eyes, slapping my forehead. _Publicly bending now...remember?_ My fingers fanned out as I felt for the ice. With the gently swoop of my hand, the ice melted away, allowing me to open it easily. The chilling air slithered into the hallway, bringing in some snow, making me shiver.

I climbed onto the roof and closed the window behind me. Stepping carefully across the slippery roof, I moved towards my window.

I let out a yelp as my foot slid, sending me soaring down the roof. Instinctively, I thrust out my arm, creating a ledge of ice for me to stop on. I crawled to my knees, breathing deeply. It was weird how in such little time, I had already resorted to bending instinctively.

Ignoring that fact, I rose and repeated my actions from the previous window on my own. I crawled into the room, grateful for the relatively heated area. I shucked my coat and tossed my hat on my wooden chair, glancing around at my few belongings.

There were no pictures, just some maps. Not many outfits hung in the closet, but I elected to take them with me. Stuffing them into a gray duffel I found under my bed, I picked up my few pairs of shoes as well, along with my scarves. It was getting cold outside, after all. I tossed the bag over my shoulder, getting ready to walk to the door.

I stopped at the last minute, ducking down to reach under my desk. I pulled up the loose floorboard hidden underneath and pulled out all of my life savings. It wasn't much, but it was all I had. I pursed my lips as I looked back at what once was my bed. Across it laid the intricate blanket my mother had made for me when I was young. It was soft and warm, and served as comfort throughout my life. _What if Korra or someone else recognizes it?_ _ **Kanni, I highly doubt anyone would remember something so small.**_ _I took it everywhere with me when I was little..._ _ **Kanni, it is important to you. Take it. You'll regret it if you don't.**_

I pressed my lips into a line before folding the blanket and stuffing it into the bag. I stepped out through the now unlocked door, taking a final glance at the home I would not be returning to. Korra and Tenzin had both mentioned me living with them, and I had elected to take them up on it. I felt safer on the Island.

Sure, my dreams were still haunted... but I knew they were over when I woke up.

I slipped money under Miss Tay's door, enough that she would have time to rent out the space again. With a final sigh, I descended the creaking stairs a final time.

The sun was setting as I made my way back towards the Pro-Bending Arena, two bags of moon cakes in my hands. I slipped through the doors and made my way up towards the attic where the bending brothers called home. As I neared the staircase leading to their apartment, I heard squabbles. I smiled, knowing it was probably Pabu.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Bolin complain. "Come on, work with me, Pabu! You want to look spick and span in your new uniform, don't you?" I heard Pabu squeal in protest, making me smile as I quietly climbed the stairs. I heard a splash, knowing that Bolin had won in bathing the poor creature. The next thing I heard, however, made me stop short.

"So... what do you think of Korra...in a... girlfriend sort of way?" Bolin asked. I cringed, shifting my weight backwards to not be noticed.

"She's great," I heard Mako answer from across the room. "But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami..."

"I was talking about a girlfriend for _me_. Leave some ladies for the rest of us!" Bolin argued. I scowled at both of them. Though, I was happy to hear that he liked Korra as well... despite the fact that he was weighing between two girls. _Make up your mind, you ass._ Bolin, on the other hand, made me fume. _There's a girl right here...and you haven't noticed her._

"I know... that's what I thought you meant," Mako recovered awkwardly. _Liar._ His heart was pounding. I rolled my eyes.

"Well?" Bolin prodded.

"I don't know, Bo," Mako used his nickname, making me smile softly. "It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra."

"You just said she was great two seconds ago!"

As much as I didn't want to, I agreed with Bolin. Mako _was_ trying to hog the two girls. _Just cause you can't make up your mind doesn't mean you get to have dibs on everyone._ _**Sounds like someone I know.**_ My scowl deepened at Yue's intrusion.

"Well, Korra's a great athlete, the avatar and stuff but... I don't know if she's really girlfriend material..." Mako explained. _Unless she's your girlfriend, right?_ "She's more like a pal." _Bullcrap._

"Bro," Bolin interjected. "You're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other!" I felt my heart fall further...if that were possible. "She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful. I'm gorgeous!" I couldn't help but smile at him. _Yes, Bolin. You are those things..._ "Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out." My face melted into a frown again.

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate. Especially during the tournament. So get your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?" Mako had turned on his 'big brother' voice, telling Bo and I that the conversation was over. I looked down at the bags in my hands, no longer wanting confront the brothers. I began to back down the stairs as I heard Bolin mumble.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ugh. You know what I'm talking about, Pabu. Talking 'bout real love."

I missed a stair, stumbling backwards loudly.

"What was that?" I heard Mako whisper, as I felt their heartbeats escalate and muscles tense. I reeled backwards, quietly and quickly escaping the building in record time.

I took the ferry back to Air Temple Island, clutching at the two bags of moon cakes. My feet crunched through the snow as I climbed to the kitchen, placing them on the shelf. After dumping my bag in my simple room, I walked around the lantern-lit gardens, searching for the kids.

I found the girls with Korra as they filled a lemur-feeder with fruits. As I joined them, I listened to the two little girls giving Korra advise on relationships. Jinora spewed something about one of her many books, ending with the tragic heroine jumping into a volcano. Ikki jumped about screaming about love potions and cloud weddings.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now," Korra grumbled, her eyes wide. We all turned to the sound of laughter. "Oh, hey Pema...uhhh... how long were you standing there?" Korra gave an awkward wave.

Pema let out another chuckle. "Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through." The woman stepped closer to us. "Years ago, I was in the exact same situation... with Tenzin."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Daddy was in love with someone else before you?!" Ikki exclaimed.

"That's right," Pema smiled.

"What did you do?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection. But watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history," Pema finished with an adorable smile.

A chorus of 'awwww's followed from us girls. I looked sideways at Korra, who's expression was one of determination and hope. I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't do something stupid.

I should have known better.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading and sticking with me!**

 **I've procrastinated major assignments for this chapter, but I don't mind. I mean...I seriously have a huge project due tomorrow but I haven't started. On the upside, I'm missing class for an away game so I technically have an extra day.**

 **Let's just hope that I actually do it then instead of writing this again. Oh well...I have no regrets. This is too much fun.**

 **Love you all and would super appreciate your thoughts!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	24. Chapter 24: Heartbreak

**Chapter 24: Heartbreak**

The crowd was deafening in the Pro-Bending Arena that night. The team got geared up with gusto, confidence radiating off of them.

"Time to kick butt, guys," I announced as the platform began to move forward. They each beamed at me as their hands connected with mine on their way to their places.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets!" The crowd roared as the team lifted their hands to the crowd. "And their opponents, the Red Sand's Rabaroos!"

They all stepped to the line, each in a ready stance. With the chime of the bell, they sprang into action, elements colliding forcefully in between them. I gripped the railing in front of me nervously. The nerve dissipated quickly though, as I watched the Fire Ferrets moving like a well-oiled machine in the ring. Landing some speedy combinations, the team advanced to the next zone within a few moments.

In a few more moments, the Ferrets had all of the Rabaroos knocked down, claiming round one. I smiled.

As the second round began, the Rabaroos had a new fire. Targeting Bolin, they unleashed their elements on him. "Come on, guys. Somebody help," I whispered.

As if hearing me, Korra jumped to his rescue, walloping a Rabaroo with a whip of water. With more combinations, round two was taken with similar ease tot he first.

Round three began, and I smiled knowing that we had won. With two rounds lost, the Rabaroos needed a knockout to win, and I knew that wouldn't happen. My team knew it too, as they continued to pound on their opponent. I chuckled as I heard Bolin making noises with every disk he sent flying. Moving forward a zone, the Ferrets quickly tired out their opponents. Within a few seconds, all three Rabaroos were sprawled on the ground. The bell rang out, along with the announcer's voice. "All three rounds go to the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets, who win their opening match of the tournament!"

The crowd burst into cheers for the underdog team as they jumped into a group hug in excitement. As they walked back in, I congratulated them, earning smiles. I leaned against the railing, chuckling as Bolin stayed on the walkway to wave and gloat to his fans.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring," Mako exclaimed.

Korra followed him, her eyes cheerful. "Yeah! You know," A blush blossomed on her cheeks. "I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too..."

Mako turned from his locker to look at her. "Uh...sure."

"So I was thinking we should spend some time together," Korra offered. I kept my eyes forward, making it seem like I was oblivious to their conversation. I held my breath waiting for Mako's answer.

"We've been spending lots of time together," Mako answered. _You're an idiot._

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members..." Korra attempted to add some humor. "Or fighting chi blockers."

"I don't know... Asami and I are-"

"Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" I cringed, smacking my forehead against the palm of my hand.

I felt Mako turn away, but his heart was racing. Korra's was too, but it was more out of embarrassment and terror. She turned slightly, her hands coming up to grab her head in shock at her own words.

"Korra," Mako started evenly. "I'm really sorry but... I just don't feel the same way about you."

I turned in shock. _Dirty little liar!_ ** _As if you never lie._** _Not now, Yue._

Korra's voice was broken as she spoke. "Forget I ever said anything." She moved to the table beside the lockers, gently putting down her helmet.

I felt the raven-haired girl's presence before she threw open the door, and I cringed, knowing this was the _worst_ time.

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there!" Asami glided to Mako, her voice excited. She planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, and I felt a wave of sadness as I saw Korra's defeated face. Mako's expression flashed a brief moment of hesitation and uncertainty, before he smiled and led Asami away as if nothin had happened.

"So, Korra," I turned upon hearing Bolin's voice next to Korra. _When did he come back in?_ ** _You need to practice paying attention to your surroundings more. It could be the defining factor in a fight._** I ignored Yue, listening in on their conversation instead. "I was thinking... you and me... we could go get some dinner together. Sort of a... date situation?" My heart squeezed at his words.

"Oh... that's really sweet but... I don't think so," Bolin's face was a mixture of sadness and shock at Korra's downtrodden mood. "I don't feel very date-worthy."

Bolin's face melted into pure confusion. "Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest girl in the world!"

Korra's voice flushed with a rose blush, followed by a gentle giggle. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you," Bolin admitted sweetly. "Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together."

"You know what? I could use some fun," Korra's voice lightened. She stood, facing Bolin. "Okay, sure!"

"Yes!" Bolin fist pumped. "Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here! Bolin!" He put his arm around Korra and led her out of the room.

I looked sideways to see Asami cuddled into Mako's chest, a brooding look on his face. I felt the sting in the back of my eyes that signaled tears, so pushed myself away from my place on the railing.

"You alright?" Asami asked from her place in Mako's arms.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded, giving a dismissive wave over my shoulder before exiting the room. I saw the crowds forming at the doors through my swiftly blurring vision. Not trusting myself to keep it together, I leaped through the open window, diving into the freezing water of the harbor.

 _Thank goodness for the ability to use waterbending to regulate my internal temperature..._

I rocketed myself through the water, heading directly for Air Temple Island without a second glance backwards.

"Hey Kanni!" Korra's cheery voice made me grind my teeth.

All I wanted to do was sleep, but with my mind reeling, I knew I couldn't. I stopped mid-exercise, still suspending the water in the air as I turned to look at her.

"Hi Korra," I forced out in a friendly tone. "How was your..." _Date._ "Night?" _Smooth._

"It was great! Bolin took me to a local Water Tribe restaurant. Have you ever been?" I nodded. "Well you know, the food is really authentic. Tastes like home." _I know._

"Cool," I offered, unsure of what else to say. Thankfully, she barely even noticed my imput.

"And we met Tahno there, too. I got Naga to scare that pretty-boy's stupid butt away."

This peaked my interest. "Tahno? As in 'leader of the reigning Pro-Bending Champion team, the Wolf Bat's' Tahno?" She nodded. I let myself smile. "Nice... not many people can blow that guy's cool facade."

"And we got sodas at a local shop too. Oh and he brought me to the top of this tower that was all decorated in lights..." I found myself tuning her out. I cared, really I did. I wanted her to be happy, and I wanted to hear all the wonderful things she did with this boy who was head over heels for her.

But it hurt. It hurt so damn much. It hurt more that I felt torn. My jealousy over Bolin was followed by guilt. Guilt over wanting what I couldn't have. Guilt over wishing that Korra didn't get his affection.

And the most confusing of all.

Guilt over betraying Amon.

 _How does this even play into my jealousy over Bolin? It's not like Amon meant anything to me. The man was a jerk._

But I found my mind pulling the good memories to the surface. The ones where he was gentle and sweet.

The one's where he was just a man.

The following night, I wandered slowly towards the arena, hoping to avoid all the goo-goo eyes that would take place in the team room. As I neared the snow-dusted stairs of the glowing building, however, I saw Korra and Mako in the middle of what seemed to be a heated argument.

I stopped, not wanting to get closer. I couldn't hear them, but their heart were pounding and their stances rigid and defensive. _Oh boy..._

"You're crazy!" Mako's voice carried across the cobblestones.

"You're a liar!" Korra's response followed.

The two turned away from each other abruptly, entering separate doors. "This can't be good," I whispered to the empty air.

By the time I worked up the courage to enter the team room, they had already made their way onto the ring. I sighed, sending a silent prayer to the spirits to help the team. I leaned against the railing at my usual spot, listening to the announcer talk about how the match would be a test between experience and youth.

The Boarcupines had been competing for years, and honestly were an incredibly talented team. Still, I had no doubt that we could beat them. If we played how we did before...

But we didn't.

Korra's first dodge sent her hurtling into Mako. In just a few more moments, all three were down for the count, giving the first round to the Boarcupines. From my spot on the sidelines, I saw the tenseness in Mako and Korra's shoulders as they had a quick heated exchange.

Bolin stepped in, thankfully, setting them up for round two. The young earthbender proved to be a one-man army in the ring, dodging every attack and unleashing a storm of disks. With his work, the Ferrets took round two by an inch.

The third round turned into a tie, and I gnawed at the inside of my cheek. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss!" The referee called. "Which element do you choose?"

"No!" I vented from the sidelines as I saw Mako move forward. Thankfully, Bolin saved the day again by grabbing his shoulder. I saw them discuss briefly, before Bo moved forward into the center circle.

The earthbender from the Boarcupines moved forward to meet him as the platform raised above the rest. They sunk into ready stances, waiting for the bell. With its chime, they flung disks at each other. Bolin rolled under the earthbender as he leapt forward, turning to go for the wrestle. They struggled for a few moments before Bo was thrown off. He swiftly turned in the air to land a hard disk into his opponent, sending him flying off the platform.

"And the Fire Ferrets take the match!" I cheered as I watched Bolin dance around bowing to the crowd. I looked to Korra and Mako to see them turned away from each other, arms crossed. The two returned to the lockers quickly, shedding their uniforms with speed. Bolin followed slower, still waving to the crowd. By the time he entered into the tense room, Korra had already sped out the door.

"Hey, where did Korra go?" Bolin asked.

I shrugged, the tension in the room getting to me. "She needed some air."

Bolin seemed a little shocked at my icy tone. In all honesty, I was too. "Oh...well I'm going to run out quickly... greet the fans... and such."

I nodded as he moved to his locker, removing his gear. Mako was silent as he slipped out of the room as well. I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall.

"Kanni," Bolin turned to me. I inclined my head in response. "What was up with those two today? Their heads weren't in the game at all."

I sighed, dragging my hand down my face. "I don't know, Bo. I'm sure it'll pass." _Liar. You know exactly what's going on._

"I hope so. We can't survive another match like that."

"I know."

Bolin closed his locker and moved towards the door. "Maybe I'll get Korra something to make her feel better!" I forced a smile on my face. "Do you know what flowers she likes?"

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I'm sure she'll like whatever you choose, Bo," I answered truthfully in a soft voice.

He beamed at me, oblivious to my awkward state. "Thanks, Kanni! You're the best for always helping me out! So, I'll see you at the match tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, my arms crossed self-consciously across my abdomen. He ran out the door, no doubt heading to the market for flowers. I heaved a defeated sigh before pulling on my coat, jamming my hat onto my head. Leaving the room, I paced through the corridors, procrastinating facing the crowds outside.

I stopped dead when I saw two figures on the edge of the pier, dimly lit by the arena's radiating glow. I recognized the bodies as Mako and Korra. I pressed my lips into a worried line as I watched them talk. Thankfully, they didn't seem to be yelling anymore, but the tense lines of Mako's shoulders told me he was having difficulty expressing whatever he was trying to say.

"Oh shit," I breathed as I watched Korra move forward to plant her lips on Mako's. His arms came up around her, kissing back. I noticed a figure on the docks, a fur-ball of red on his shoulder. "Oh, Bolin..."

When the two separated, I saw that Korra noticed Bolin standing there. The moment was suspended in time as no one moved. They all just stared at each other. Suddenly, Bolin let out a cry as he tossed the flowers he was holding. He turned and ran, with Mako reaching out to stop him.

As his brother departed in a fit of tears, Mako turned back to Korra, yelling. "Great! Look what you did!"

"You're blaming me?"

"You kissed me!"

Korra's fingers jabbed into Mako's chest. "You kissed me back!"

Mako let out an infuriated scream of anger as he turned to search for his brother. I stood still as I watched Korra's shoulders slump as she moved to slowly walk towards the ferry home. I descended the grand staircase slowly, slipping through the back door where I had seen the drama take place.

I scooped up the now half-destroyed pink roses Bolin had meant for Korra. I breathed in their scent, as the wind blew petals off. "Poor, Bolin."

I found myself angry with Korra. Sure, she hadn't meant any harm, but I couldn't help it. Gently placing the flowers on a nearby stone bench, I moved off after Korra, hoping Mako would find Bolin soon.


	25. Chapter 25: Never Date A Teammate

**Chapter 25: Never Date A Teammate**

When I got back to the Island, Tenzin met me at the docks.

"Is Korra alright?" He asked, his voice concerned. I shook my head.

"Guy problems," I offered vaguely.

He frowned. _Typical father._ "The firebender?"

I found myself chuckling. " _And_ the earthbender. It's a bit of a mess right now."

His eyes softened. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Me?" I forced out a laugh. "I'm fine, Tenzin. Peachy." He gave me a knowing look but let the subject drop as he walked me towards my room.

"So I heard that they won?"

"Barely. Their personal problems are making them a mess in the ring. Honestly, Tenzin," I stopped outside my room and turned to him. "If they don't get their acts together, they can kiss the championship goodbye."

He frowned, looking sideways in thought. "Perhaps you should play a role?"

I scoffed. "Me? No thank you. I'm not playing counselor for them. They need to figure it out themselves..." I stepped into my room, grumbling, "Trust me."

I bid Tenzin goodnight before sliding shut my door.

I tried to sleep that night, but the full moon kept calling to me, peaking my energy and making me hypersensitive to the ocean that was only across a courtyard from me. Finally giving up on the pursuit of rest, I crawled out of bed and padded barefoot outside.

I was somewhat shocked to see Korra in her night clothes, baggy gray pants and a white top, perched on a rock. Her hair was still in its usual ties, though it looked a bit tousled.

"Korra?" I spoke softly. She jumped slightly, turning to look at me. I frowned as I saw tears spilling slowly out of the sides of her eyes. I moved forward, wrapping my arms around her. "It's alright, Korra," I whispered. _Even if I completely disapprove of what you did, I'm not going to tell you that..._

"I messed up," She cried into my shoulder.

"Maybe... but it'll get better."

"So you think I messed up too?" She pulled back to stare at me with her bright blue orbs.

I pursed my lips. "You did kiss a guy who is in a relationship... I'm not saying you've doomed the world here, Korra. I'm just saying that, you need to fix this." My hands rubbed her arms reassuringly.

She sniffed, rubbing her nose. "I know...but how?"

"That's something you need to figure out, Korra. It's called a learning process." I grinned at her, which she returned half-heartedly.

"Thanks... I don't really want to face them tomorrow."

"You have to, girl. You can't leave them out to dry in this match. They need you."

She sighed, knowing I was right. Still, I knew she was calmer than she was before, since her heart rate had dropped back to normal.

"What are you doing up anyways?" She asked me. I gestured silently to the moon. "Right...I forget sometimes."

I nodded, understanding. I used to forget I was a bender sometimes, too.

"Well," I groaned out as I stood again, dusting off my hands. "Since neither of us are really going to sleep tonight, care to spar?" I reached out my hand which she took gratefully. "Bending or non-bending today?"

She smiled at me. "Bending."

Korra napped throughout the day, since she hadn't slept the whole night and had a match that evening. I, on the other hand, was used to not sleeping much, and wasn't really bothered. So instead, I stayed with Pema, helping her around the house and watching the kids.

I was even able to 'train' with the airbender kids, weaving in and out of the spinning contraption. Of course, when Tenzin wasn't looking, I would spar with the kids too, even though airbenders were never supposed to look for a fight.

Oh well.

As the match drew nearer, Korra grew more nervous. The ferry ride over was mostly silent, the time spent with Korra brooding as I looked out over the water. I followed the young Avatar into the arena, staying back as she opened the door to the team room. Her face fell, and I watched as she slipped in without a word.

I waited a few moments before entering after her, and I felt like I was punched with the tension in the room. Bolin sat completely geared up, hunched over on the bench. Mako moved out of Korra's way silently as she dressed. I stepped to the corner of the room, not wanting to break the silence.

When the bell chimed to call them out, they each moved quietly to their places, riding the conveyer out without looking to the crowd. I gripped at the railing while my teeth teased my lip. They were playing the Buzzard Wasps, who the announcer explained as the most evenly matched team in the areas of age, experience, and raw talent to the Ferrets.

The bell rang out, and I immediately knew that the Buzzard Wasps were on their game. Executing a quick combo, my friends were knocked back a zone in a few moments. I cringed as Mako took a hard hit, tumbling him back into zone three. The team continued to practically limp their way through the semifinal match.

"Bolin!" I shouted as the earthbender took a disk to the stomach, making him empty the contents of his stomach over the side of the ring. In the next few seconds, Korra took a disk to the abdomen as well, lifting her back into zone three, where she landed deftly on her feet. The Buzzard Wasps advanced as I chewed at my nails. Mako took the plunge off of the ring, and I cringed thinking about how Bolin had just thrown up into that water.

The bell chimed twice, making the Buzzard Wasps recede, smug looks plastered on their faces. As Mako returned to our level on the elevator, I was able to lean near him over the railing.

"Whip them into shape, Mako," I scolded. "You guys need to connect out there!"

He gave me a look with a nod, but I knew he was still out of it. I sighed, dragging my hand down my face as the teams took their positions again. Just as I had seen, Mako took a hit, throwing him backwards. He blindly lashed out, nailing Bolin with a ball of fire.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bolin growled at his brother.

"Bo-" I started to call, only to be cut off as Bolin was flung off of the ring in one hit. My attention was torn away from the falling earthbender as Korra wrapped a water whip around her opponent's leg, and bended water out of her zone to more or less abuse said opponent. The whistle blew from the referee, followed by a foul. Korra lashed out in anger, shooting water at the ref as well, leading to a yellow fan. I smacked my forehead. _This is ridiculous._

"Korra, focus!" I yelled, but I knew she wasn't hearing me. The round ended with another win from the Buzzard Wasps.

"Come on, guys. You can do this," I whispered to myself. **_They need a knockout, Kanni. The probability of that outcome based on how they are playing-_** _Excuse me, are you the spirit of mathematics and statistics? No, you're the moon spirit. Stick to lunar goodness and stuff._

I saw the brothers' defeated stances, but felt some hope at Korra's determined expressions. I knew she was trying to motivate them into getting their butts moving. It didn't seem to work though, as the team took their places with hunched shoulders.

With the bell, both Mako and Bolin were knocked back a zone. I clamped my hands over my eyes in frustration.

"AAAHH!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

"Oh! And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder!" The announcer's voice proclaimed.

My eyes snapped open to see him crouching in a corner, clutching his shoulder. Mako turned sideways to help his brother, only to be knocked into the water. Bolin stood, a grimace on his face, as he continued to bend with one arm. Korra moved to help him, but his ankles were soon taken out by a disk, followed by a hard punch of water while in midair. He followed his brother into the drain.

I looked to Korra, silently praying that she would be able to do this. I watched as she danced between the various attacks, slowly loosing ground. I glanced down to see Mako helping Bolin out of the water. They climbed onto the elevator, their voices drifting upwards towards me.

"Are _we..._ gonna be okay?" Bolin asked quietly.

Mako had his arms crossed, and I could practically hear his brooding face. "Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess." He paused for a moment, before softly adding, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Bolin responded earnestly. "Girls..."

"Seriously."

I hid my chuckle as they reached my level. Their faces were plastered with shock at seeing Korra twirling around in the ring, leaving everything she had. I watched as she landed a blow, throwing one of them into zone three.

I felt a grin tug at my lips.

"What?" Mako asked.

"She's going to do it."

"What? How? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's and incredible bender, but she barely has any time left." Bolin's voice was defeated.

I moved to them, pointing out what Korra was doing. "Just look! She's lining them up! One hit and they're gone." My voice was smug, because I knew Korra could and would do it.

In the next second, just as I had predicted, Korra crouched in a spin, unleashing a single blast of water that propelled through all three Buzzard Wasps, sending them careening into the water.

"KNOCKOUT!"

The stadium erupted, the boys and I cheering from out end.

"OW! Shoulder! Shoulder!" Bolin cried as Mako uttered an apology and returned him to the ground from his bear hug. Korra entered our room, a smile on her face.

" _That_ was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen," Bolin praised.

"Hey, thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you," Mako admitted, his voice gentle. "I owe you. Big time."

"You're welcome," Korra responded with an even voice. "So... I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends."

"Definitely."

I jumped as I felt three figures enter the room. I looked up, seeing three cocky grins and black uniforms. The Wolf Bats.

"Boy, smell something in here? Wait... I know what that it," The waterbender with oily black hair exclaimed to the room. _Tahno._ "That's the scent of losers." He looked towards the Ferrets with a smirk.

"I hope we see you in the finals," Korra growled. "Then we'll see who the losers really are."

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here," The waterbender responded as he walked to the conveyer. He flipped his hair, giving me a wink, which I returned with a scowl. As they entered the arena to play their own match, Asami ran in to hug Mako.

"Great job!" She exclaimed. "What a comeback Korra! I've never seen a hat-trick like that."

I saw Korra give a genuine smile. "Thanks. But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we would never have had the chance to play. So thank you." I felt my lips turn up at her behavior.

 _Becoming wiser already,_

"Um, if you're all done with the little thank you party, I need some medical attention over here," Bolin called from his place on the bench.

I gasped at the angry red mark on his shoulder as I moved forward to help. Korra stopped me, however, going to Bolin herself.

"Here, let me help." She placed her hands on his shoulder, making him yell.

"Haven't you hurt me enough woman?!"

Korra chuckled. "Relax. I'm a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is." She pulled water out of a nearby bucket, putting it on his shoulder.

"No no no...ooooo," Bolin pulled out of his flinch, sighing. "That's the stuff."

Korra sat on the bench facing Bolin as she continued healing his shoulder. "Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand..."

Bolin smiled, "Ah, I'll be alright. But we had fun together, didn't we?"

"I had a great time, honestly. You, are one of a kind, Bolin."

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise," Bolin's voice was back to its usual light and teasing nature, making me giggle.

"YOU"RE WINNERS: THE WOLF BATS!"

I turned. "What?"

"How is it over _already?_ " Korra exclaimed. The group raced to the railing where I stood, joining me in watching the poor opponents of the Wolf Bats being carried away on stretchers.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

I looked down at the Wolf Bats as they walked around the ring, waving to their fans. Tahno looked up to me, flipping his hair out of his eyes. His mouth spread into a smirk, followed by a wink and a bow.

 _Oh boy..._


	26. Chapter 26: Airball

**Chapter 26: Airball**

"You guys have two days to prepare," I offered to the nervous Avatar before me as I grabbed dishes for Pema. "You guys can beat them. They're good, don't get me wrong, but you guys are better. Trust me."

Korra frowned at me. "But how did they win so quickly?"

"I don't know... But you guys won't let that happen," I reassured her. She offered me a smile. Her fist pounded into her open palm. "I just can't wait to punch Tahno in his pretty-boy face."

I laughed, nearly dropping the plates. "You can't physically punch him, Korra."

She shrugged. "Well... I can beat him up though."

"That's the spirit. Now get out of here. You have practice."

She looked over her shoulder at me. "You coming?"

"Not today. I promised Pema I would watch the kids today."

Korra nodded. "Well will you come to dinner with us tonight?"

I pursed my lips, knowing that dinner would cut my plans short. "Sure, but only if its later."

"We can do that! See you tonight! We're going to that Water Tribe restaurant with the really good seaweed noodles!" I smiled, nodding to tell her I understood. She smiled, turning with her bag over her shoulder, and sprinted in the direction of Naga.

"Can we come to dinner?" I jumped at Ikki's voice as she appeared behind me.

I laughed. "Nope. You'll be with your family."

"But why?"

"Because your Daddy and Mommy want you there."

"So?" Her voice was innocent.

I put on a face of fake offense. "Oh, I see. Aren't afraid of your parents, huh?" I moved forward, grabbing her around the waist and hiking her over my shoulder as I spun in circles. "Well _I_ said you have to be there!"

She squealed and giggled, kicking her legs. I stopped, slowly wrestling her back to the ground as she squirmed.

"Fiiinnneee," She grumbled in her high-pitched voice. "But only if you play with me!"

I crossed my arms. "Conditions, huh? What kind of game?"

Her grin should have warned me.

By midday I was sweating unlike any time in my life. Ikki had dragged me to the far side of the island, to where large wooden pegs stood high above the ground.

"What is this?" I had asked.

She smiled a cheeky grin. "Airball."

"Airball?" I frowned, everything beginning to set in. "Ikki, I can't airbend, remember?"

She shrugged, taking a running start before using her airbending to propel herself on top of the pillars. She picked a hallow ball with curving holes from the top of one, airbending it deftly around her as she smirked at me. I pursed my lips as I debated on what to do.

 _Come on, Kanni. Just think. You can handle it._

I used the snow on the ground to lift myself to her level, stepping lightly onto my own pillar. The wooden pegs were just large enough for me to stand on, not really large enough to fit both feet, but enough surface to balance on.

"Alright, so how do we play this game?" I asked hesitantly.

Ikki smiled, jumping in the air in excitement. Her words poured out of her mouth like an avalanche. "So you and I are on opposite sides and we try to get the ball through the other person's goal! Are you ready?"

"Woah! Hold on, there!" I followed her finger to where she was pointing. The pegs were set up to be a few feet apart, forming a huge rectangle. On either sides stood two larger pegs with a circle suspended between them. The circle had an intricate carving of the Air Nation symbol in the middle, which I assumed rotated as the ball went through. "Alright... I think I know what I'm doing. You _do_ know I have to use waterbending, right?"

Ikki laughed as she practically floated to her side with the ball. "Of course, silly. Now get ready!"

I hopped across the pegs, getting used to the balance, towards my side. I turned, pulling a length of water from the ground around my shoulders. Ikki and I both stood in ready stances as I waited for her to begin.

"Let's GGOOOO!" She cried as she tossed the ball in the air. She leapt after it, spinning and kicking out with her heel to send the ball flying towards my goal with a gust of wind. It went so fast I almost missed it.

Thankfully, I grabbed it with the water that now enveloped my arms like long tentacles. I spun as well, whipping the ball back in her direction.

"Eek!" I let out a yelp as I landed, one foot missing a peg. I fell between the wooden pillars, but used my water tentacles to grab the ones around me, pulling myself back up. When I landed, my feet on two separate pegs, I saw Ikki shoot the ball through the pillars, making it ricochet about, before bouncing out and smashing through my goal, the spinning symbol whirring like the gentle roar of an audience.

I looked back at her grinning face with my mouth agape. "Alright, I'll admit it. That was cool."

She gave me an exaggerated bow, along with a cheeky smile.

"Are you guys playing _without_ me?" A voice cried from below. Ikki and I looked down to see the short form of Meelo, his hands on his hips.

Ikki mimicked him. "Well we can't play with uneven numbers, stupid!"

" _Ikki_ ," I scolded, silencing her.

"I can play, too,." I turned my head to see Jinora floating gracefully down onto a peg beside me, the ball in her hand.

I smiled at her, which she returned. "Alright," I started. "Teams then. Jinora and I versus the high-maintenance kids?"

Jinora laughed as Ikki pouted. "Fine! We can beat you!"

Meelo joined his sister across from Jinora and I. _I have no doubts that they can win..._

Jinora developed a confident smirk, before throwing the ball in the air, and flinging it towards her younger siblings.

"Lunch, everyone!" Pema's voice called out from the distant courtyard.

"So, what's the score, huh?" Ikki was _way_ too energized as she bounced around across the pillars.

I was breathing heavily, hands on my knees as I grumbled, "I don't even know anymore..."

Jinora let out a breathy laugh as Meelo responded triumphantly. "24 to 20! We win! We win!"

"Alright, alright, you win! Let's be done now," I offered.

Pema's pregnant form rounded the corner of the house, obviously looking for us. When she saw us all on the Airball pegs, her face contorted into one of confusion and amusement. "What on earth are you doing?" She called as she came closer.

I stood upright, my breath still a little short. I extended my arms to my sides, yelling back, "Playing Airball! What else?"

She laughed as all hopped down, landing softly in the snow. Well, the airbenders landed softly. I could barely hear their feet hit the snow. I, on the other hand, tired out from a game not meant for me, as well as their eternal energy, landed rather heavily, almost stumbling to my hands and knees.

"She actually did really well," Jinora praised in her formal voice. "We only lost by four."

Pema's eyebrows raised, "I'm impressed, Kanni. I've watched them play before. It's an intense game, even for them."

I nodded, only half believing her.

"Alright, guys. Good game," I breathed out.

Ikki jumped up and down, tugging at my arm. "Can we play again? Can we play again?"

I laughed. "Sure, but some other day. Maybe I'll beat you next time."

"I doubt it!" She yelled, teasing me.

I tousled her hair and nudged her towards the house. "I'll take that bet. Now go get cleaned up, you filthy brats. Your mother doesn't want any dirt at dinner, got it?"

They all giggled, giving me hugs and rushing off, Jinora's hand lingering affectionately on my elbow before she followed after them.

"Don't let them fool you," Pema chuckled to me. I looked sideways at her, raising my eyebrow as we walked towards the house. "They're more tired than they seem. They'll crash tonight. Thank _goodness_. It's been terrible trying to get Meelo and Ikki to bed. Even Jinora tries to stay up reading all the time. But at least _that_ one is quiet as she stays awake."

I laughed, "Well, I'm happy to be of service."

Pema wrapped her arm around me from the side as we walked. "Thank you, Kanni. You really are wonderful with them."

I smiled softly, returning the side hug. "They're wonderful kids. It's not difficult to love them."

"And they love you. Really, they do. They all act differently around you. Especially Jinora. She's been going through this... quiet stage. But with you, she seems so comfortable and even gives you hugs. I mean she gives hugs... but... I can't explain it. There's a connection there."

 _ **She has a gift.**_ _Who? Pema?_ _ **Jinora.**_ _What do you mean?_ _ **The girl has a close connection with spirits. Can't you feel it?**_ When I though about it, there _had_ been something that automatically bonded me with the girl. _Yeah, I do..._ _ **It's uncanny. She's hypersensitive to the spiritual aspect of the world. It's no wonder she is such an accomplished airbender at her age.**_ _Huh..._

I pulled myself back to my conversation with Pema. "She's a good kid," I offered, a little discombobulated by my silent conversation with Yue.

"She is. And so are you, Kanni." Pema's hand rubbed my arm.

I smiled, "I'm considered an adult, Pema."

"Please," She waved her arms in front of her as I opened the door for her. "You're still a kid in my book." Her finger was jutted in my face.

I playfully batted it away with a laugh. "Alright, alright. I'm going to wash up quickly. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"That's fine, hon. Make sure those troublemakers of mine are _actually_ getting clean."

I laughed, nodding as I left Pema to return to my room. Once there, I shed my sweaty clothes, splashing water on my warm face. After pulling on a new shirt and pants, I slipped back down the corridor, tying my hair into a bun.

I ducked my head into the common bathroom, and yelled, "Let's go, slowpokes!"

I heard giggles before almost being trampled by a stampede of yellow and red. The kids, all in fresh airbender robes, sprinted down the hall, me on their heels.

As much as I loved them, I was excited to finally be able to leave tonight. They made me feel like an old fart, the way they sped around with eternal energy.

Besides... I had things to do that night.


	27. Chapter 27: Sneak (pt 1)

**Chapter 27: Sneak (pt 1)**

The sun was setting, casting a dim pink glow across the outline of Republic City as I waved to Tenzin from the ferry. I had told him that I was going to meet the team, and we would go for dinner later. Of course, I still had a significant amount of time before I was supposed to meet them at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, the restaurant we were eating at.

When the ferry came to a stop at the pier, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked calmly towards the local market. Hiking my hood up over my head, I tried not to draw attention to myself. The activity of the city was settling down, some of the moonlight partiers waltzing out of their homes, dressed to impress.

When I made it to the market, only a few places were still open, most shop owners electing to head home before it was too dark. People knew better to tempt fate. Especially with both the Triple Threats and the Equalists prowling around.

I ducked into the public restroom, the lights flickering. I slipped into a graffiti-covered stall, pulling out the black clothing I had stuffed in my bag. I stripped off my usual gear, in favor of what I had brought. I pulled on black pants, tight enough to not cause any sound, but loose enough that I could move easily, followed by black lace-up boots.

"Shit..." I mumbled as I realized I hadn't brought a shirt. "Oh well." I shrugged, electing to just keep the black sports bra I had and wear the coat over it. The coat buttoned up tightly around my chest, and went down to lock between my thumb and forefinger. I tied my hair back in a bun, followed by a black scarf tied deftly around my head to cover both my hair and the lower half of my face. I pulled the color of my coat up to block out the chill as I slipped my bag over my shoulder again.

I was about to open the stall again when the bathroom door banged open. I froze, hearing the faucet turn on. _Well I can't leave now. This person would probably report me in a second._ _ **Why?**_ _I look like a criminal!_

I chose to wait it out, but the person seemed to be stalling too. _**Kanni, you're running out of time.**_ I scowled. _I know, I know._ I stood of my tip-toes, peering over the side of the stall.

"Hey!" I ducked again. _Shit._ "Who are you! What are you doing in here?"

"No! Please!" The person at the faucet responded. _Wait a second... They weren't talking to me?_

I crouched, peeking under the stalls to see four pairs of shoes. Three men had entered, cornering the man who stood at the sinks. I felt his heart rate escalating.

 _Woah woah wait a second. I'm not in the men's bathroom, am I?_ _ **You certainly entered one that says 'women'.**_ _Then why are there four guys about to brawl in here?_

I held my breath as one of the three new comers spoke. "You owe us, bub. You know what happens if you don't pay up."

A shaky voice responded. "I- I know. Please, just don't hurt me."

"We won't," One of the thugs responded, walking towards the stalls to lean against one. "We don't kill people who owe us money. You're family, however... they don't owe us a thing."

"And I think that one of their lives will be mighty good incentive for you," The next thug continued.

The shaky man fell to his knees. "No! Please, just don't hurt my family!"

"Hey weren't they the reason you borrowed money in the first place? Your...daughter or something?"

"Yes... yes... My daughter was sick. And you all helped me get her better. Please don't hurt them. You'll have your money!" The man was crying now.

"See, Marv..." One of the thugs moved forward to stand before the poor man. "It's too late for begging. We already have your daughter."

"NO!"

"She's fine! For now..." The thugs snickered. "But she _is_ a pretty little thing. I can't say I can keep her safe for long." I found myself slowly unlocking my stall door. "You have a day. Then she's gone. And you'll get to watch." The thug punched the man named Marv in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.

"PLEASE! Just let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong!" He cried into the dirty floor.

The thugs laughed, one of them kicking him in the stomach. The one leaning against the stall answered, "Sure she did. She shouldn't have gotten sick in the first place."

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"Wot the 'ell?" He turned, just in time for me to break his nose.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, rushing towards me. I threw my bag towards the wall behind me and parried one of their attacks. Sidestepping the next punch, I jammed my elbow into his ribs, hearing a nice crack. The man I had punched was back up, but I swiftly landed a kick to the side of his knee, affectively blowing it out and sending him down onto the ground in a cry of agony.

I caught the arm of one of my next attacker, sending him tripping over the one rolling on the ground in pain.

"Run!" I screamed to the man named Marv, who had pressed himself up against a wall. He just stared at me. "Ah!" I let out as a fist connected with my jaw. I pulled up my elbow, giving the man a hit back before bringing up my knee into his groin and kicking him backwards. "RUN! NOW!"

This time the man moved, dragging himself to his feet and bolting towards the door.

"Not so fast," The man with the destroyed knee was leaning against the wall, but was standing well enough to be in Marv's way.

"You don't give up, do you?" I sassed, deflecting another blow. I smirked as my deflection made one of them punch the other in the nose. I spun out of their range, and grabbed the thug blocking the door by the back of his coat. I rolled down, dragging him with me, before planting my feet on him and launching in over me as I rolled upright again.

"Go!" Marv yanked open the door and sped out.

"Dammit!" One thug yelled.

"Let 'im go! Get the bitch!" Screamed Mr. Busted Knee.

I turned, a scowl on my face, even though they couldn't see it behind the scarf. I ran at them, sliding to take out one of their legs. That one fell to the floor as I popped up to deflect a punch only to land a hard jab to his neck, effectively cutting of his air for a short period of time. He choked, obviously thinking I had crushed his trachea, which I didn't. I turned, roundhouse kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him out.

The other thug had crawled to his feet and attacked me again. I defected his blows, but was back up into the sinks, the jutting porcelain jabbing at my back. I squared my hips, rotating so his fist flew past me and into the mirror. He cried out as his hand shattered the glass, splitting open his knuckles. I followed up by grabbing his shoulder, rotating him in front of me and slamming his head into the sink, breaking a piece off as he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Who the 'ell are you?" Busted-Knee was leaning heavily on the stall again, his face bruised from my initial punch.

I didn't respond, taking a note from Amon's book of 'Appearing Imposing'. Instead, I moved forward, deflecting his weak punch, and pushing him face first up against the stall. I leaned close, whispering in his ear.

"Let's just say I'm not someone you want to call a bitch." His eyes widened, right before I pulled him back by his hair and slammed his forehead into the stall, making him down for the count.

I breathed in deeply, looking around at the battered attackers smirking. I turned quickly as I heard the squeal of tires. I reached out with my bending, recognizing Chief Beifong.

 _He called the police._ _ **Of course he did, Kanni. He was mugged!**_ _I had it handled..._ I groaned as I felt bodies racing towards the door. I turned, spying a window above where I had tossed my bag. I stepped over the thug at my feet and raced to my bag, scooping it up and bounding off the corner of the wall, grabbing the edge of the window sill. I dragged myself up, pushed open the window and hopped out, hearing the police yelling behind me.

I landed on the ground quietly and took off into the shadows. I took random turns, familiar with the area, until I had rounded back around to an alleyway close to the market. I opened up a loose grating at the side of an old building, and stashed my bag. I rounded the building, peering around the corner to see Marv sitting on the back of one of the police vehicles. I looked around, seeing the Chief busy with the thugs that were passed out in the bathroom.

I crept forward, ducking between the trash heaps before slipping into the cover behind the police truck.

"Sir, who was in there? Who did that?" An officer had returned to question the nervous Marv.

"I-I don't know. It was a female... but she was completely covered. Wore all black."

"Did you catch an eye color? Anything?"

"N-No... But she fought well. Took them out with ease. It was... incredible."

"Okay, sir. Well we are pursuing her now."

"You are?" He seemed surprised.

"She assaulted those men."

"She saved me!" _Huh...he's defending me._

"We don't allow vigilantes, sir. She'll be brought in for questing when we catch her." The officer moved away, so I moved forward to the corner, still remaining out of sight.

"So, you think I'm incredible?" I felt Marv's heart escalate, nearly jumping out of his chest. "Relax. I didn't hurt you before and I'm not going to hurt you now."

He relaxed a little. "Thank you...for what you did."

I smiled slightly. "You're welcome. Why didn't you tell the police about how they have your daughter?"

"I- How did you know?" He asked, surprised.

"No one is off running after her. So... either our police force sucks or you didn't tell them. And Beifong's unit is incredible, so I'm assuming it's the latter. So why?"

He sighed, and I felt him drop his head into his hands. "If they see cops coming, they'll kill her."

"Who are 'they'?" He shook his head, so I tried again. "Who are 'they'?"

"Just a bunch of crooks. They deal out money, but you have to do them favors and pay it back."

"The Triad?"

"No... some small gang. Nothing really. But they hold a lot of people's lives in their hands. They find you at your worst. Basically own you..."

"Until they kill you," I finished for him, feeling him nod sadly. I breathed in through my nose. _I had planned on looking through the place I had been held captive by Amon downtown... but..._ I rolled my eyes at myself, breathing out my next words softly. "They wouldn't see me coming."

"Excuse me?"

"They won't see me coming. So you're daughter won't be hurt."

"No... No, I can't risk that."

I frowned. "It's Marv right?" I felt him nod from around the corner. "Okay, Marv. How much do you owe them?"

I felt tears stream down his face, his body convulsing in a sob. "More than I make in a year," He whispered.

I spoke gently, "That money is due tomorrow. You don't have time. She is going to die, unless you let me help."

He breathed in deeply. "They have a headquarters. Along the canal next to South Avenue. It's above the Tavern there... they operate from there. That's where all the dealings happen. I don't know if she's there or not... but that's the most likely place."

"Their leader?"

"A man that goes by the name Davor."

I nodded, opening my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the Chief approaching. "Who on earth are you talking to?"

I closed my eyes, pressing myself against the cold metal of the car. _Shit..._

"Uh- no one?" Marv offered. "I was just... talking to myself. I'm a nervous guy, Chief... With the thugs and the vigilante... I'm just trying to calm myself down."

I felt the chief nod, a frown on her face as she stared at the corner I hid behind. _Please walk away. Walk away, Chief._ When she did, I silently thanked the spirits that she decided to keep her shoes on and not detect me with earthbending.

"Thank you... for not giving me up," I whispered to Marv.

His voice was tight as he responded. "Bring my daughter home. Please."

"I will." I turned, sprinting away quietly to return to the shadows.


	28. Chapter 28: Sneak (pt 2)

**Chapter 28: Sneak (pt 2)**

I was standing in the alleyway behind the Tavern, hearing the loud music and roars of drunken laughter pouring through the open windows as a soft dusting of snow fell around me. I gnawed at the inside of my cheek, debating between stealth and running in head first.

 _How about a healthy mix of both?_

I moved forward quietly, latching onto the drain pipe that snuck up the length of the building and using it to climb to the second floor. I shimmied sideways until I stood on a window ledge, pulling out a bobby pin to jimmy the lock open. Stepping in silently, my way lit by the moon and the soft glow of the fireplace, I saw a figure with his back turned to me.

He turned as a strong gust of cold wind followed me in, only for my hand to cover his mouth and push him backwards onto the desk. A quick once-over of the man told me he wasn't the boss, since he wore common clothing with no tell signs of wealth.

"Where is Davor?" I whispered hoarsely.

The man shook his head, his arms trying to push me off. I flipped him and climbed onto the desk, pinning his arms with my knees. Pushing his head to the side so he could breath, I asked again.

"Don't make me hurt you," I followed up.

"Alright! He's downstairs. At the bar, like most nights."

"Doing what?"

"Probably collecting money... or getting more clients. I don't know!"

"And what are _you_ doing?"

"Listen," His voice shook. "I just owe him a debt. I watch over his office...his funds and stuff. If I do what he says, he doesn't hurt me or my girl. Alright?"

I pressed my lips into a line. "He owns you?"

He let out a breathy and defeated laugh. "You could say that."

I climbed off him, slowly letting him up. "Stay up here until you don't hear any noise. Then get out as fast as you can. Get back to your girl. And stop doing stupid things, got it?" My finger was in his face.

He nodded vigorously as I turned towards the door. "What are you gonna do?"

"Save a man's daughter."

There was a brief silence before he spoke out. "Marv's?"

I reeled. "Yes. Do you know where she is?"

He shook his head. "She _was_ here. But the boss had her moved. I don't know where they went. You know... kid, you don't have a chance. They're everywhere."

I smirked behind the scarf. "We'll see. Just stay out of it."

I opened the door and descended the creaking stairs, grateful for the loud music. The barroom was packed, full of drunk men hoisting glass pints of alcohol into the air in time with the music. From the shadows, I saw the radio near me, and I walked towards it casually. A few looked at me suspiciously, but they moved out of my way as I stared straight ahead.

I stopped at the radio, my hand reaching out casually. My hand sat on the warm surface for a moment, before abruptly silencing it. Everyone turned, but I kept my back to them.

"Anyone _not_ affiliated with the man called Davor should leave now," I spoke loudly and calmly, staring at the wall.

"And why the hell would we do that?" A call came from across the room. I found him easily with my bending, grabbing a half-full glass out of the hand of the man next to me, and flinging it across the room to nail him in the forehead.

There was a moment of silence before I saw a large balding man nod. About half of the room rose and left the tavern in silence.

"Any of you remaining who no longer wish to be a slave to Davor may leave now, as well. He won't be a problem after tonight."

They all stared at me, and I knew that some of them wanted to walk out by their racing hearts.

"Now would be the best time, gentlemen."

I was surprised as a young woman with far too much makeup caked onto her face rose from beside the balding man, moving to leave. His meaty hand snatched her wrist, tugging her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

She yanked her hand away, making eye contact with me, before speeding out of the Tavern.

"Anyone else?" I asked calmly. Three men quickly followed, their hearts pounding. The balding man was seething at me.

"Who the 'ell are you?" _I've been asked that a lot today._ _ **It comes with wearing a mask, I believe.**_

"That depends. Are you Devor?"

"Who wants to know?" He growled.

I smiled. "So _you're_ the great man..." He narrowed his eyes at me as I walked forward causally. "To answer your question," I continued as I stopped at a table to fiddle with the glass plates there, the food barely touched. "It doesn't matter _who_ I am, but rather _what_."

He stared me down as I peered at him teasingly. "Then _what_ are you?"

I let out a small laugh. "The person who is going to end your little business."

The man bellowed a deep laugh, throwing his head back mockingly. "You're quite the humorous one. Maybe I'll keep you. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, _bitch_."

I glared at him. "Neither have you." I snatched up the knife that was on the table, throwing it at the man beside Davor, embedding it into his shoulder.

"Kill her!" Davor screamed, letting his cronies fight his battle.

One hefted a stool over his head, trying to bring it down on me. Instead, I punched him in the nose and swept my arms out, making him lose his grip and let the stool break over his own head. I turned to my next attackers, flipping over one to land a kick in his back, sending him into the other headfirst. The next came at me with a knife, swishing it back and forth. I dodged backwards, but the blade caught my right arm, slicing a clean red line. I grimaced, stepping inside his reach to grab his arm. I turned, pushing my back roughly against his chest, and jamming my forearm into the crook of his elbow, bending his arm and jabbing himself with his own knife. He cried out as I twisted away, pulling his shoulder out of its socket as I went. I kicked my heel into his diaphragm, sending him backwards into a table.

The next three came at me together, landing a few punches. I leapt at the closest one, wrapping my arms around his neck and using him for leverage as I twisted my body to land a kick to another man's face. I release, landing back on my feet to punch at the man's chi points, making him crumple to the ground.

I reeled backwards as a punch landed on the side of my face. The hit was quickly followed by a kick to my sternum, sending me crashing into a table and gasping for breath. I struggled to suck in air as I rolled to try to stand. The man who had downed me advanced, followed by two more.

 _ **You could always bend.**_ _No... That not only could give me away, but more oppression of non-benders by benders is the last thing needed right now. I have this handled._

The man stood over me now, and I swept out his legs, twisting until I had twirled onto my feet and knocked him unconscious with my foot. The two men advancing pulled back in shock as I took out another attacker with a swing of the broken table leg that I had picked off the floor. I threw it at one of them, which I followed up with planting my foot on his chest, leaping off of him to jump to the shabby chandelier. I swung off of it, the rusted metal breaking under my weight and abuse, falling onto the two attackers, as well as an unfortunate extra thug.

I sunk into a crouch as more thugs advanced. I landed a hard kick to one's head, followed by another man buckling over as I kneed him in the jewels. I rushed into one man, punching him in the gut and ducking under his arms to get full access to his back. I hit his chi points, making him mostly limp. I caught him, pulling him in front of me another thug swung at me with a chair. It shattered on the poor man I held in front of me, sending him sprawling to the floor. I kicked out, hitting Chair Man in the nose with my heel.

The last two thugs rushed me, and I ran backwards, diving over the bar out of sight. One went to hurdle it as well, only to be met with me clothes-lining him. His head flew backwards, smacking into the metal edge of the bar. His now limp body sprawled forward, sending impossible numbers of bottles shattering to the floor. The last thug grabbed my left arm and twisted, making me cry out as it popped out of place. I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

Devor began sauntered towards me, a cocky grin on his face. My right hand searched frantically on my side of the bar for a weapon. Devor stopped, standing next to his thug across the bar from me.

"It would seem that you were the one who underestimated _me,_ " His baritone droned out. My fingers closed around a bottle of whiskey, and I quickly smashed it over the thug's head. I rolled onto the bar, wrapped my legs around the surprised Devor, and flipped my body, dragging him onto the bar with me. I landed above him, my legs on either side of his chest, and the jagged edge of the bottle held threateningly above his throat.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked mockingly.

"You wouldn't kill me," He stated, though I detected fear in his voice, not to mention his speeding heart.

"You never know," I offered. _Of course I won't kill you. Idiot._

"What the 'ell do you even want?" He growled out.

"Good question," I spoke in a school teacher voice, but it quickly hardened. "Where's the girl?"

"Who?"

I let the jagged glass rest carefully against his throat, beside his quivering Adam's apple. "The name Marv mean anything to you?"

"Did that bastard send you?" He barked.

I pressed a little harder, drawing a thin line of blood and silencing him. "No, he didn't. Where's his daughter?"

"I'm not gonna-" I moved the bottle slightly, making a small jagged line in the thin skin of his throat.

"I would choose my next words carefully, if I were you," I warned.

The huge man gulped. "There's an abandoned building near 'ere. Used to be an Equalist 'eadquarters. No one goes in there cause of it. Everyone's scared they'll come back."

 _I'll be damned..._

"And the girl is there?"

He nodded carefully. "I swear it."

"You better not be lying. If you are," I put my face close to his. "I'll be back for you." I pulled away the glass and drove my knuckle into the chi point between his shoulder and neck, knocking him out.

I crawled off of the bar, and pulled some change out of Davor's pocket. I moved to the pay-phone in the corner of the Tavern and put the coins in.

"Police department please," I told the operator.

"Police department, what is your emergency?"

"The Tavern down off South Avenue. The men inside have been running an illegal debtors gang. You'll find them inside, and most likely more than enough evidence in the office upstairs." I didn't let the woman respond before hanging up and slipping out the door.


	29. Chapter 29: Sneak (pt 3)

**Chapter 29: Sneak (pt 3)**

My boots crunched in the accumulating snow as I walked down the street towards the building I had been held captive in my first few nights with Amon. I looked up to the third floor, seeing the broken window I had dove through.

I found myself smiling. _Wow that was dumb..._ I moved forward, climbing the building's ragged siding easily. When I made it to the third floor, I peered in to see a single man rifling through the desk drawers. I pulled myself up, seeing him pause as my shadow crossed over him.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked crossing my arms.

He drew out a knife, pointing it at me. I raised my hands, moving forward slowly. "Who are you?"

"You know, that's the _third_ time I've been asked that tonight." I lunged forward, slapping his hand upward making him throw the knife upward. I pushed him backwards to fall onto the desk as I caught the knife. "Now... where's the girl?"

He stood still, staring at me with wide eyes as I circled the desk, rifling through the papers.

 _It's all propaganda. Nothing useful._ _ **The Chief said they had searched it.**_ _I know... I was just hoping they missed something._ _ **You could always tell them where you were the whole time...**_ _No. That won't happen..._

My eyes flicked back to the man to see him trying to escape out the door. I threw the knife, pinning his sleeve to the wall.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" I moved to him again. "Where's the girl?" When he didn't respond, I hit his head against the wall with some force. "Where is she?"

"Stop! She's just down the hall. Please don't kill me!"

"Relax. I won't." I hit his chi points, making him crumple to the ground. I pried the knife out of the wall and slipped out of the room. Two thugs were wandering around the dark corridor, snooping through the left over junk. I sprinted forward without a sound, wrapping my arm around one's neck, covering his mouth with my hand. He struggled, but I kicked out his knee, bringing him lower so I could have more leverage. In a few moments, he stopped struggling and I set him gently onto the dirty carpet.

"Hey!" The next thug saw me so I threw the knife, letting it land in the wall beside him. As I expected, he turned his face to follow its path in shock, allowing me to get up close and roundhouse him in the jaw. He slumped into the wall, sliding to the floor.

I swiftly ran to the end of the hall to the door with light streaming from underneath. I peered through the keyhole to see a man walking towards the door.

I grimaced, feeling out with my bending. _Five in the room. One the girl, tied to a chair._

The door opened, and I automatically hit the man from the side, crashing him through the door. I spun into the room, throwing the knife at the furthest man, nailing the shoulder yet again. I grabbed my first attacker's wrist, twisting it and rolling him over my back and into the chair nearby with a loud clatter. The last thug was reaching for the girl, who was screaming through her gag. I grabbed his wrist and hiked up my leg to kick his arm, breaking it. I then spun, kicking him in the chest and throwing him backwards. I ran to the man I had thrown my knife at, kicking him in the face and yanking the blade out.

I returned to the struggling girl and pulled off her gag.

"It's okay!" I reassured her as gently as I could. "I'm here to help."

Tears were streaming down her young face, but she nodded. I cut the ropes around her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She was young, most likely no older than twelve. I looked at her tear-streaked cheeks sadly.

I snapped back into focus as I noticed the men getting up. "Time to go," I announced, pulling her onto my back. I turned and raced back down the hall. "Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked her over my shoulder.

I felt her shake her head against my shoulder. _Well, shit._ An idea sprung to my head, so I sprinted back to where I entered, and what once was Amon's office. "Hold on to me!" I commanded the girl, and immediately felt her arms tighten like a vice around my shoulders. I rushed to the shattered window and climbed out, moving as quickly as I could down the siding.

"There they are!"

"Let's go! You stay here, we'll meet them at the bottom!"

 _ **You're short on time! Get a move on!**_ I panicked, releasing my hold on the building, pushing away from the rough surface with my legs. The girl on my back screamed, her arms constricting more. I turned in the air, pulling the snow off of the ground to create a gentle ice slide that I landed on feet first. Slipping down in easily, I immediately broke into a run upon hitting the snow-covered cobblestones. Ducking into various alleyways, I finally lost my pursuers. The whole time, the girl was silent.

After catching my breath, I spoke to the girl on my back. "What's your name?"

"Nida."

"That's a pretty name. Do you know where you live, Nida?"

I felt her nod her head. I was about to ask her to tell me when she spoke. "You're a bender."

I froze. "Yes..." I answered slowly.

"But you didn't use it?"

"I don't want to hurt people with it... unless it's a last resort..."

"My mommy and daddy don't really like benders," She told me innocently.

"Really? That's... unfortunate," I offered.

"But I'm gonna change his mind." I started walking down the dark alley with the girl, giving her a curious look.

"Are you?"

"Yup!" She was cheery. "I'm gonna tell him how you saved me, and how you're not an evil person. I'm gonna tell him you saved me." I felt myself smiling. "Why _did_ you save me?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I?" I felt her shrug. "I wasn't about to let someone as sweet as you get hurt because of some person's corrupt and greedy ways."

"Are you talking about my daddy?" She asked me sadly.

"No, Nida. I'm talking about the man that had your daddy trapped. But don't worry. He won't be a problem anymore."

"Did you kill him?" She asked timidly.

I let out a small huff of laugher. "No. I got him arrested. He won't be bothering anyone for a _very_ long time. Nida," I changed the subject. "I'm going to take you home, but I need to know where that is."

"It's just past the market."

I nodded, setting out on a light jog, fully aware that I was pushing my time to meet the team for dinner.

"NIDA!" Her mother's cry was filled with joy and relief as the young girl sprinted into her mother's arms. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I was saved, Mommy!"

"By who?" Her mother pulled back to look her daughter in the eyes.

"By a waterbending girl. But she's a good bender, Mommy. Not one of the mean ones." Nida smiled.

I hung back in the shadows, watching the display. The mother looked doubtful.

"Are you sure, honey? There's no one-"

"Hero!" Nida called. "Hero!? Please come out!"

I sighed at the girl's sweet voice and obeyed, stepping out of the shadows. The mother sucked in a breath. "Is it true?" I stared at her silently. "Did you save my daughter?" I nodded slowly. "And you're a bender?" I nodded again.

"But she didn't use it until we _really_ needed to escape! She beat everyone up with her bare hands!" Nida chimed in.

"But...why?" Her mother asked me, but I didn't respond.

Luckily, Nida spoke up again. "She said she doesn't want to hurt anyone, unless she super has to."

I found myself smiling at her wording. _Cute kid._ I looked up to see the moon high in the sky. _Shit! I have to get to Narook's like now!_

"Thank you," Nida's mother spoke sincerely. "For saving my daughter. Were you the one my husband was going on about on the phone, too?" I nodded again. She smiled gratefully, closing her eyes as tears streamed from down her cheeks. "Thank you," She whispered again.

By the time she opened her eyes, I was gone.

"Kanni!" Korra's voice rang out in the nearly-dead restaurant. "Where have you been? We started to worry!"

"I know I'm late I'm so sorry! I got caught up..." I offered.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her fingers coming up to brush the bruise forming on the side of my face.

I pushed her hand away, my mind reeling for an answer. "Oh, nothing. The kids made me play airball with them and I guess it bruised me up more than I thought."

"How did you play airball with them?" She asked.

"Badly," I responded with a smile, making them all laugh.

"Well, hey," Bolin spoke up. "Let's all eat! I'm starving!"

I laughed, sitting down with them.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" I asked as Narook brought my a bowl of seaweed noodles.

Mako answered. "I think we can do it. Practice went really well today."

"Good," I smiled at him.

"You should come tomorrow," Korra invited. "You're a great coach, and honestly I'm starting to think you're a good luck charm too!"

I laughed. "Fine, I guess I can be there in the morning. How early?" Mako chuckled as Bolin and Korra groaned.

"We're still the rookies..." _Oh no._ "So the morning."

I sighed. "Joyous."

The conversation carried on, but all that I could think about was the pain in the cut on my arm I had yet to treat, the mother's grateful face, and how much I _really_ didn't want to get up early the next morning.


	30. Chapter 30: Demands

**Chapter 30: Demands**

I sat slumped in the uncomfortable wooden chair in the gym, my head resting on the table before me. Every once in a while, the sleeping Pabu's tail would swing over from where he was laying to swat my face, but I was too tired to do anything about it. So instead, I sleepily watched the Fire Ferrets preparing for the championship that night while the radio poured out music next to me.

I let out a tired chuckle as Bolin pinned three pictures of Tahno to a wire across the room and called for everyone to take their positions.

"Let's get him!" He said in a deep, gravely voice, making me smile. They bended their individual elements, tearing through Tahno's cocky smirk. Well... his picture's. Not his actual smirk. _Unfortunately._

Korra bounced and paced, obviously pumped about tonight. "Man, I got a good feeling about tonight," She walked to the bench, grabbing a towel. "I don't care if we _are_ the underdogs. We can take those pompous WolfBats."

Mako finished his training, pulling off his helmet as her responded. "It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right."

Right then, Bolin dashed over to throw his arm around Mako. "Introducing your new champs..." He cried in an uncanny impression of the announcer. "The fantastic Fiiiiirrrre Ferrets!"

We were all smiles until I heard the radio crackle next to me.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City," The deep voice crawled through the speakers. I sat upright, my heart nearly stopping. I glanced up at the all-around escalation of heart rates to see the entire team staring at the radio as if their glares could get him to stop talking. "This is Amon." _No shit..._ Even Pabu seemed startled awake by the man's voice, hopping off the table and running off to some corner of the gym. "I hope you all enjoyed the last pro-bending match, because... it will be the last." _What?_ "It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to _shut down_ the bending arena, and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences."

The radio crackled again, going silent.

"That guy has got _some_ nerve," Bolin exclaimed.

"Do you think the council will give in?" Mako asked Korra.

She looked sideways at me, dropping her towel off of her shoulders as I gave her a shrug. She looked back to the bending brothers. "I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall."

The team shed their gear, quickly tossing it into their bags and stowing it in the boys' apartment, before racing to Naga.

"Can we all fit?" Bolin asked hesitantly.

"We've done it before," Korra responded as she climbed on, Mako behind her.

Bolin frowned, a confused expression crossing his face. "I was being dragged along by Naga last time...in her mouth." He looked completely distraught.

I giggled. _Woah... I don't giggle. What the hell is this?_ _ **Attraction.**_ _Stop it._ I stopped my girly laughter to replace it with an amused smile. _That's better._ "Just get on the Polar-bear-dog, you big woos." I gave him a playful nudge as he shot me a teasing look. He climbed on and I followed.

As Korra snapped Naga into a run towards City Hall, I found myself turning a deep crimson as I wrapped my arms around Bolin's muscular torso. _This is pathetic._ _ **It's natural.**_ _Yeah but it's stupid._ _ **You were fine with it a few days ago.**_ _That was before everything got complicated with their weird ass love triangle they had going. And then there's..._ __ _ **How you keep remembering that drugged comment from Amon?**_ I sighed internally. _Yes..._ _ **You're not... You don't have feelings for public enemy number one do you?**_ _What?! Spirits, no. I- No!_

I dragged my blushing, confused, and rather frustrated self out of my inner monologue as I saw the extravagant green-domed building of City Hall come into view.

"Come on!" Korra cried as she leapt off of Naga, the rest of us following suit.

"Wait! Korra," I called after her as she stormed through the marble halls. "It's not the best idea to just-" She slammed open the doors to the meeting chambers. "...barge in..." I sighed, pushing my fingers through the loose bangs that had fallen out of my braid.

"Korra!" Tenzin stood from his place at the council table. "You shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar _and_ a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard," She responded, leading our group further into the hall. "You can't cancel the finals!"

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down."

Korra scowled at Tenzin. "What about the rest of you?" She asked. "Tarrlok, there's no way _you're_ backing down from Amon right?"

"Actually," Tarrlok stood, facing Korra. "Tenzin and I agree for once."

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena," Tenzin stated with a tone of finality.

The bending brothers cried out with a chorus of protests as Korra spoke to Tarrlok. "I don't understand. I thought _you_ of all people would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice," Tarrlok folded his arms behind his back. "I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game."

"A little angry over her quitting the task force, is he?" I whispered quietly, and I heard small huffs of laughter from Bolin.

Mako stepped forward. "Pro-bending might only be a game to _you_ , but think about what it means to the city. Right now, the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace! To watch... benders..." Mako was stumbling, so Bo jumped in.

"Beat each other up!" He cried, swinging his arm triumphantly. "In peace! It's an inspiration... to everyone!" His arms were spread out from his sides to try to help his case, but I was just rolling my eyes as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"I appreciate your naive idealism," Tarrlok bowed his head. I scowled at his condescending words. "But you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win!" Korra argued.

"Yes! Exactly what she said. Yes!" Bolin added in for good measure, making me grin once again.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made." Tarrlok lifted the gavel in front of him. "This meeting is adjourned!"

As he brought the wooden gavel down, I felt a presence behind us. I half-turned to see a black wire fly by us, breaking the gavel before it made contact with the desk. In just as little time as it took to get there, it was whizzing back, to return to Chief Beifong's armored suit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," She spoke, her lips in their permanent scowl. "But I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned.

"Yeah... you do?" Korra's confusion mimicked my own as I quirked my eyebrow at the gray-haired woman.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin," The Chief shot a jab at the airbender. I glanced back, seeing his calm demeanor become more forced. "But the rest of you? Come on. Show a little more backbone. It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin argued, his anger flaring a little to the surface. Still, I agreed. As much as I didn't want to cave to Amon's demands, I knew making the championship a military operation was only going to make things worse. "The council is _not_ changing its position!"

My eyes cut to see Tarrlok's contemplative face. _Oh boy..._

"Now just a moment, Tenzin," The councilman lifted his hand to silence the airbender. "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tenzin threw up his hands in frustrated defeat.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match," Beifong proposed, her hands folded behind her back. "There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will... _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked with the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly. I looked over to see Tenzin glaring suspiciously at the waterbending councilman. _He's setting her up..._ _ **If Amon strikes and succeeds tonight, Lin Beifong will take the fall.**_ _They won't succeed. You heard the Chief. Chi blocking doesn't work on their armor._ _ **Kanni... Just think for a moment. Amon is anything but stupid.**_ _I know... but we just have to hope nothing will happen._ Still... a part of me was filled with a sense of dread.

"I guarantee it," Beifong announced confidently. Tarrlok's mouth curled slightly before he schooled it back to neutrality.

"It...is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record," He turned to address the council. "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote!" He raised his arm. "Who else is with me?" The council members, minus Tenzin, all raised their hands. I looked at the airbender to see his shoulders slump as he shook his head sadly. I pressed my lips into a worried line as Tarrlok spoke again. "The arena... stays open. Good luck in the finals," He told the team.

The Fire Ferrets bounced in the air, crying out in victory. I, however, didn't move, too stuck in my suspicions to really feel any joy. Something was wrong with the whole situation, and it had me completely on edge.

"And," Tarrlok continued. "Good luck to _you_ , Chief Beifong." I scowled at him from behind the celebrating teens. The council began to disperse, and as Tenzin walked past Beifong, I heard him whisper to her.

"A word please, Lin." He walked past her, but she stood in place with a scowl on her lips. She moved forward to speak with Tarrlok first. Still, both Tenzin and I knew she would eventually go out into the hall to talk to him.

"So, I guess we'll see you guys tonight," Korra smiled to the three of us.

The bending brothers beamed back. "You're coming tonight, right Kanni?" Bolin asked me.

I felt my lips pull up despite my worries. "I wouldn't miss it, Bo." _I might just have to save your ass if things go wrong..._

"We should probably head out then. I have to meet up with Asami for lunch," Mako said as he began moving towards the door. As the bending brothers exited the building, Korra looked sideways to see Beifong and Tenzin talking.

"I want to thank her. Come on!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me down the hall.

I felt out with my bending and both of their muscles were tight, their hearts beating slightly faster than normal with frustration. As we came into earshot, we saw Beifong throw her hands up angrily, saying, "Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." She stepped around Tenzin, walking toward Korra and I on her way out.

"E-Excuse me, Chief Beifong?" Korra raised her hand awkwardly. "I wanted to thank you for your help. It... really means... a lot..." The Chief walked by her without even looking at the Avatar. Her eyes did cut to me, however, and I read what she was saying clear as day. She was disappointed with me. _Why? What the hell did I do?_ _ **Hold back information that could help end the Equalist uprising?**_ _She doesn't know about that. And you're not helping._

"What is her deal?" Korra asked Tenzin. "Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"I've known Lin since we were children," Tenzin explained. "She's always been... challenging." He looked sideways. _Am I sensing a past here?_ I felt my lips twitch up as my mind began to sort things out.

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked, concerned.

"My father and Lin got along famously," He turned his head. "I'm afraid her issues... are with me." _Oh, I knew it!_

Korra gasped, obviously along the same brainwave as me. "Wait a second! It all makes sense now! You and Beifong. Beifong and you. You two were a couple!" Korra clasped her hands together, making me chuckle as I gave Tenzin a knowing look.

"WHAT?!" Tenzin leaned back, glancing around awkwardly as he pulled at his collar. "How- where did you get _that_ idea?"

Korra and I both laughed responding simultaneously, "Your wife."

"Criminy," He grumbled. "I'll have to have a word with her."

"Soooo," Korra grinned. "Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our _esteemed Chief of Police_ didn't throw her in jail." I laughed, making Korra smile cheekily at me.

"Oh, she tried," Tenzin sighed. "Anyway, Pema didn't _steal_ me. Lin and I had been growing apart for some time." By this time I was biting my lip so hard I thought I was going to break the skin. I brought my hand up casually to close it over my mouth in order to keep my laughter from bubbling out. "We both had... different goals... in li- WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

"Hmm..." Korra clicked her tongue. "Apparently Beifong hasn't."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin stumbled over his words for a moment, clenching his fists. "Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" He stormed off, completely flustered.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" Korra called after him before we dissolved into a fit of giggles.

We exited City Hall, still clutching our sides as we dropped joke after joke about Tenzin and Lin. The very idea was... absurd... if nothing else.

"I just can't imagine Beifong... _the Beifong_ getting snuggly with _Tenzin,_ " Korra giggled.

"Or with _anyone?"_ I joked, making her laugh harder. "She's kind of a grouchy hard ass."

"True," Korra laughed.

We climbed onto Naga, heading back towards Airbender Island. "So are you ready for tonight, now?" I asked in her ear as we sped through the streets of Republic City.

"Of course," She responded over her shoulder. "I think we can do it. And I honestly just want to land a good hit to Tahno's stupid face."

I laughed, but quickly became serious again. "I mean about Amon's threat. Aren't you... worried?" I hadn't meant for my voice to shake like that.

I felt her shrug. "Not really. Beifong is going to go overboard with the security. Even if they try, they won't get far."

"Korra," I argued. "If I learned anything when I was at the Equalist base, is that Amon _always_ has a plan. I can't help but feel like..."

"Relax," Korra cut me off, clearly not listening. "I know you're nervous. I don't want to meet him again either. And you're probably worse than me considering you were trapped by him for about a month. But everything is going to be fine. You'll be perfectly safe."

I decided to stop arguing, since she was obviously closing the subject. _I don't need reassurance here... I'm trying to warn people._ _ **You feel as if something will occur tonight?**_ _I know it will... I can't shake the feeling that Amon wanted the council to defy him. He has to have some way of beating metalbenders. He would be a fool if he hadn't figured that out, since they are the elite fighters and defenders of the city._ _ **Wouldn't it be foolish to attack where the entirety of the police force was? Why not attack somewhere else that won't have as much security as it usually does?**_ I shook my head slightly, the wind whipping through my hair as Naga continued to bound forward. Suddenly my eyes widened as I made a realization. One that I knew no one would listen to. Which meant that I would personally have to be prepared.

 _What better place to attack? What better place to make a statement? Get into the most defended place in the city. Largest group of both benders and non-benders in one place. He's going to send a message._

Still more unnerving to me was one thought circling in my head. It was mixed with fear and anxiety, and a tinge of... excitement? _What the hell?_ Still, only one thing was beating around in my skull as we neared the ferry.

 _I would be facing Amon again. Tonight._


	31. Chapter 31: And The Winner Is

**Chapter 31: And The Winner Is...**

Our walk into the arena was strange. Korra and I had flown over with Tenzin on Oogi, so we were arriving earlier than usual. The entire stadium had been locked down, airships circling above and an incredible number of patrol boats in the harbor.

While Korra elected to scamper off to the brother's apartment above the arena, I stayed behind.

"Do you want to walk with me to speak with the Chief?" Tenzin asked me.

"No, I'm just going to go make sure the uniforms are all in place. I'll be back in a little bit." I waved to him as he nodded. I strode down the hallways, seeing the lights from the boats in the harbor streaming through the windows. _I need to make sure everyone will be safe... Amon is angry now._ ** _Because you are a bender?_** _And because I lied..._

Maybe it was weird that I thought he would feel betrayed, but in reality, I thought if the situations were reversed, I would feel that way too. _And betrayal on a man who is already a radical is beyond dangerous._

I opened the door of the team room and stepped in, seeing the police force in the stands, checking ever nook and cranny. _Good. Leave no stone unturned._ I looked in each locker, seeing uniforms neatly folded and untampered with. I sighed. I knew I was on edge, but I was so tense my shoulders were getting knotted.

"All clear, Chief!" I heard one of the metalbenders call. I walked to the railing and peered out to see Beifong and Tenzin talking at one of the entryways. Tenzin would be staying with the Chief throughout the championship. He was just as worried as I was. I turned to the clock on the wall to see that the doors to the arena were opening in a few minutes.

Breathing in a steadying breathe, I exited the room in search of the Fire Ferrets. _This is going to be a long night._

"Kick butt out there, guys," I offered as the team pulled on their gear. "And land a nice hit on Tahno for me."

Korra gave me a wink and cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure."

I chuckled as I saw Pabu in an adorable Fire Ferrets uniform, getting a pep talk from a very serious Bolin. The arena suddenly went dark, pulling the us into silence. A single spotlight landed on the center of the ring, the suit-clad announcer rising to the surface in a dramatic stance. The crowed erupted into cheers as he pulled the microphone to his mouth.

"Introducing the challengers! The Future Industry's Fire Ferrets!" The crowd cheered as my friends walked onto the conveyor, their hands held high. I leaned over the railing to look at the massive expanse of the crowd. It was overwhelming on so many levels. Not only were my ears ringing, but this many people had my bending on the fritz. Instead of sensing individuals, I was getting blobs of racing heartbeats. It made me nervous.

I kept scanning the crowd until my eyes fell on one of the private boxes. Only two people were in it: Asami and Hiroshi. While Asami made kissy faces at Mako, I saw Hiroshi turn to look at me. I met his eye, only to find that he wouldn't drop the stare. I felt my face fall as I broke the connection. _Why does he make me so uncomfortable?_

When the team reached the ring, Pabu leapt off of his perch on Bolin's shoulder to stand on his front paws, his butt in the air. I chuckled, hiding my smile behind my hand. Bolin excitedly lifted a disk and pushed the center out with his bending, having Pabu leap through it multiple times before landing on his front legs again.

I saw Bo give a triumphant bow and fist pump, making me laugh again. As the audience applauded, Korra and Mako just stared at Bolin, making me laugh harder. The team dissolved into darkness as the announcer spoke again.

"And their opponents, the three time defending champions. The White Falls WolfBats!"

My jaw dropped as I saw the opposing team cloaked in bat costumes emerging on the opposite side. They let out howls as fire erupted behind them in a spectacular display. Fireworks blew up along the rings of the arena, forcing the crowd into massive cheers.

I looked back to the WolfBats to see Tahno take off the mask with a swish of his hair, followed by an overdramatic removal of his cape. All the while, he had the same shit-eating smirk.

As the teams moved to the center line, Pabu scampered back to perch on my shoulder. I affectionately scratched the top of his head mumbling, "Relax, buddy. They can do this."

Right as the bell chimed, Tahno lunged forward and tried to illegally water-box Korra in the face. She leapt backwards to quickly be knocked back again by a following attack from Tahno.

"HEY! That's illegal, ref," I cried. I scowled when the referee ignored me. With both Korra and Mako knocked back into zone two, I watched as Bolin struggled to keep their ground. The WolfBat firebender began flipping over his attacks, but I saw an opening. "Get him, Bo!" He shot a disk under the WolfBat, bouncing it off the rope to smash the firebender in the chest. "YES!" I cheered.

However, Bo was quickly knocked back all the way into zone three by Tahno as he illegally hosed. I heard Mako argue when no foul was administered. "What's the big idea, Ref? That was a hosing foul!" The ref responded by motioning for the teams to play on.

It only got worse as Mako was now targeted. The opposing earthbender used the disk in Mako's zone to trip him up, only to follow up with a hard hit to his chest, knocking him back to zone three. "What?!" I cried, making Pabu jump off of me as I paced angrily. Bolin was the first to topple into the water as Tahno froze the ground beneath him, making him slip and be knocked off by a fire blast. I winced as Bo belly-flopped into the water.

Looking back to the game, Korra was knocked into zone three with Mako, allowing the WolfBats to advance. All three of them attacked simultaneously, and Mako stepped in front of Korra to protect her. However, they were both thrown off of the ring.

The bell rang as the crowd cheered, everyone thinking it was a knockout. "Come on, Korra," I whispered. She was hanging from the edge of the ring, one hand holding her there, the other gripping the back of Mako's uniform. As Bolin rose on the elevator next to me, we both stared as Korra began swinging Mako back and forth. With a big grunt, she tossed him in the air, falling to the water below.

Mako twisted, landing on one foot while kicking out the other, sending a fire blast into Tahno's back, throwing him into the next zone. The crowd cheered as Tahno glared at Mako, who bounced on his toes. As Bolin got on the conveyor to get back to the arena, I called after him.

"They're playing dirty. Be careful out there!" He nodded, giving me a small smile. _The refs were paid off... Obviously._ The team came together in a huddle, obviously talking out their game plan. _Don't play dirty, guys. You're the only one the refs will call against._

The next round started well, with the Fire Ferrets holding their own. However, Tahno froze Korra's foot to the floor, keeping her in place for a brutal hit, throwing her backwards. Bo landed a hit, as well as Mako, but the older brother was quickly preoccupied with dodging obvious illegal head-shots from the opposing firebender. I grit my teeth, my hands gripping the railing as Mako bent backwards, barely avoiding a fire blast.

The bell rang out, letting me sigh. _They won't be able to last long if this keeps up_.

"Round two will be decided with a tie breaker!" The announcer cried. The teams came together in the middle, the ref throwing the coin. I leaned forward eagerly, waiting for the verdict as Pabu scampered up my side to sit on my shoulder again. I rejoiced as the ref raised his hand, gesturing that the Fire Ferrets would choose the element.

Korra stepped forward yelling, "Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!"

Tahno smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

The two moved into the center circle as it rose above the platform. They circled slightly for a moment, and my bending told me that every muscle in Korra's body was coiled, ready to move. _She's focused. Beyond focused._

"Come on, little girl," Tahno mocked. "Give me your best shot." _That was a mistake, bud._

Korra punched out, sending a shot at Tahno, which he easily dodged sideways. However, as he brought his fist forward to send water at Korra, she brought up her foot, sending a blast of water up into his chin. His helmet went flying into the crowd, his body tumbling pathetically over the side to smack into the arena floor. I felt a laugh bubble out of me as I followed the helmet to where it landed in the crowd.

 _Right in the hands of... are those kids dressed like the Fire Ferrets?_ I shook of my shock and laughed again. Korra hopped off the platform as it sunk back to the original level, getting high fives from her team. I watched as Tahno dragged himself up with an angry flip of his hair. Just his stance and facial expression were enough to tell me that the team's fight had thrown him off. I didn't need bending to know he was pissed.

The teams met again at the center line, waiting for the chime of the bell. Right from the start, the WolfBats pulled ahead. The team was working together flawlessly now, and I had to admit, it was cool to watch. Still, that didn't change the fact that they were cheating.

I leaned forward, my eyes wide as I watched the WolfBats' earthbender break a disk into Tahno's water. Tahno twisted, sending three orbs at the three Fire Ferrets. Each of them were nailed with the water, followed by the surely painful hit of the rocks inside said water.

"Oh no!" I cried as all three went over the side and into the water. The crowd erupted into cheers as the WolfBats waved, the champions for the fourth year in a row.

Tahno took off his helmet with a swish of his stupid hair. I crossed my arms as he expressed, "I barely broke a sweat." He raised his voice now, calling to the crowd. "Anybody else want to scrap with the CHAMPS?!"

In that moment something changed. My sensed spiked, making me aware of a sudden rush of heartbeats. "What the..?" I mumbled as I looked up into the crowd, leaning over the railing. I suddenly saw electric shocks appearing in the crowd. I squinted, picking Tenzin out easily with his red cloak. In the next moment he was encased in electricity, toppling to the ground. _Oh no..._

The door slammed open behind me, and I reeled to see the Lieutenant, baring his kali sticks. My mind clicked into action as I bent the water in the nearby bucket, twisting in the air to launch it at him. He rolled sideways, landing a kick to my side. I fell back, but easily propelled myself back into my stance with my arms. He ran forward, but I dodged under his arm as he attacked, landing a few punches to his abdomen.

However, he twisted his kali stick as I moved behind him, thrusting the electrified end backwards into my shoulder. I screamed as the volts shot through my system. I collapsed, falling against the railing, my vision blurring. He quickly wrapped ropes around my wrists, binding me to the metal bars before planting a foot on the railing, hoisting himself over me to jump down to the platform below. _The platform that Korra is moving towards._

Since I was only hit with one kali stick, I was able to fight the oncoming blackness, instead turning my head weakly downward. The Fire Ferrets were still in the water, Korra attempting to bend at the Lieutenant. But he didn't give them time. He put his kali sticks in the water, electrifying it and knocking them unconscious.

"No..." I whispered, struggling against my bindings. The Lieutenant began pulling each of the team through the water towards the foundation of the ring, to tie them to a pillar.

My eyes were pulled upwards as I heard the platform on the ring moving. What I saw made my heart stop. The WolfBats stood confused on the side closest to me, completely oblivious to the platform raising to the arena behind them.

Raising from below, the platform was carrying Equalists. And Amon. He stood in front of a squad of chi blockers, his hands clasped calmly behind his back. Screams erupted from the crowd as it finally set in what was occurring.

Tahno looked to the ref, asking what was happening. _Idiot. No one knows what's happening except for Amon. He planned this all along..._

"Alright, you want a piece of the WolfBats?" Tahno spoke cockily. "Here it comes!" He bended water at Amon, which he easily dodged. Amon sped forward with ridiculous speed, practically dancing in between the champions as they tried to down him with their bending. Amon grasped the wrist of one, easily throwing him around. As Tahno and his other teammate tried to fight, their arms were quickly bound together with bolas. Their feet were ensnared in the next moment, downing the athletes.

Two chi blockers grabbed Tahno, dragging him in front of Amon, who stood proudly. _No..._

"No!" I cried, but my voice squeaked out in fear.

"Wait! Please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot! I'll give you everything! Just...please! Please don't take my bending!" Tahno's pleas were ignored as Amon raised his hand in the air. His thumb came in contact with Tahno's forehead, and I heard his gasp from across the water.

At that moment, Amon looked up to make eye-contact with me, an expression of terror across my face. The rest of the team followed their captain, each losing their bending to Amon, before all of them were dragged to the side and kicked into the water.

Huge Equalist banners cascaded down the top of the arena, painting the stadium with the red circle of Amon's following.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City," Amon spoke through a microphone. "So once again, the WolfBats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three _bullies_ who treated their way to victory. Because everyday, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the WolfBats did to their opponents tonight." _\So if the Fire Ferrets won... what would Amon be saying right now?_ ** _And why isn't he taking their bending too?_** _He wants to make and example of Korra._ ** _But the brothers?_** _I don't know..._

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world. And yet... it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity." I grit my teeth at his wording. "Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there." He turned, and I felt his eyes boring into me from the distance. "If _any_ of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." A gasp went through the crowd, and I felt myself curl in on myself in fear. The Lieutenant rose past me on the elevator, casting me a sideways glance. He shook his head with a frown as if... disappointing? He never spoke to me though, instead remaining silent and stoic as he joined Amon in the ring.

"Now," Amon continued. "To my followers. For years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and the _strength_ to create a _new_ Republic City! I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced with a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time... to take back our city!"

I felt my body regaining strength as the effects of being electrocuted started to wear off. I looked over to the bucket on the bench, reaching out with my bending to feel its contents.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi-blocker in their hand." _So that's what the electrical things were in the crowd._ I looked to see Equalists in the stands, metal gloves on their hands. _Electrical gloves... wonderful._ "My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved... we will equalize the rest of the world." I felt my heart stop at his declaration.

"The revolution... has... BEGUN!" Amon thrust his fist into the air, making some of the crowd erupt into cheers.

The glass dome above the arena shattered, leaving room for the wires to descend from the Equalist airship above. _Where are all the police forces?!_ I turned back, willing the water towards me, while kicking out my foot. A single water whip shot towards me, and I sped it up with a flick of my leg, dodging slightly so the slicing water wouldn't hit me. It cut through the bola around my wrists, freeing me.

I immediately sprung into action. The Equalists knew that I was a bender, sure, but they had no idea what I was capable of. I lifted my arms, bending the water from below me for me to step on. I began pushing myself towards the ring as Amon and his followers stepped onto the platforms, being lifted into the air. Amon turned to see me almost at the ring, and his eyes widened.

"Don't-" I thought I heard him say. Right then, the ring exploded.


	32. Chapter 32: Welcome Back

**Chapter 31: Welcome Back**

The explosion threw me backwards, all the way to the arena wall. My head slammed backwards, the breathe pushed out of my lungs, before I fell to the water. Black dots danced in the corners of my vision as I sunk deeper, until suddenly I felt the water healing me. My strength surged back, letting me kick to the surface. I broke through, heaving in a big gasp of air.

I looked skyward, wondering if Amon had truly been trying to protect me. _Of course not... don't be ridiculous..._ I saw Korra surrounded by a whirlwind of water as she propelled herself skyward. I glanced to the foundations, seeing both Bolin and Mako safe.

"You guys alright?" I called.

"Fine! Are you?" Mako called back.

"I'm good!" I looked up again as Korra seemed to be slowing down in her ascension. "I'm going to help Korra! You two get out of here!"

"Be careful!" Bolin called as the two dove into the water in the direction of the elevator. I pulled the water around me, shooting myself up into the stands. As I flipped over the railing, I shot a whip of water at the back of a retreating Equalist, throwing him into the wall. A female fighter leveled an electric glove at me, but I dodged her, gripping her opposite arm and rolling her over my back, tossing her off the side and down into the water.

I heard Korra yell, and I saw her falling back towards the burning ring, having lost control of her whirlwind. "Korra!" I screamed, unsure how to help.

Thankfully, I didn't have to. Metal wires wrapped around her torso, stopping her fall. I looked up, seeing Beifong swinging about the arena, one of her wires attached to the top of the stadium, keeping her suspended. I sighed, looking around for a way to get up to the top.

Biting my lip, I bent water out of the drain again, pulling it onto my arms. **_This was always your favorite as a child._** _I know... that's why I'm ridiculously good at it._ Using the tentacle like water-arms, I gripped the wall, climbing my way upward with speed. Behind me, I saw Chief Beifong twist her body and launch Korra into the air and through the broken ceiling. I followed quickly, swinging my way across the top of the dome and pulling myself through the hole.

I had just landed on the cracked glass when two bodies landed near me, one of which was the Lieutenant. I looked up, seeing Korra on one of the hanging platforms as she watched Amon being lifted into the airship. In anger, she punched her fist out, sending a massive ball of fire into the hangar, throwing the chi blockers inside backwards. Amon however, merely turned calmly as flames roared around him.

I heard the whizzing of wires, making me turn to see the Chief joining me on the roof. She launched a wire out of the contraption on her wrist, snatching a chi blocker on his way to attack Korra. As Beifong dragged the chi blocker down to the glass dome, I turned to see my own attacker.

Easily dodging the woman's attacks, I shot water at her, knocking her back. Korra joined us on the roof as two chi blockers slid down the wire to her platform, kicking her off. I glanced over to see the Chief attaching her wires to one of the platforms with the intent of pursuing Amon.

"Look out!" I cried as the Lieutenant jabbed her metal suit with his electrified kali sticks. She fell forward with a yell, her wires releasing. Three chi blockers ran towards Beifong, one of which I picked off with my water-arms. Korra hit the others with blasts of fire, nailing the Lieutenant with a final blast just as he was about to hit Beifong again. Korra landed next to the Chief as the woman struggled to pull herself up, continuing her attack on the Lieutenant.

The female chi blocker I had knocked down previously was attacking me again with quick jabs aimed at my chi points. I blocked her, forming a block of ice around my fist before punching her in the jaw. She reeled backwards with a cry.

A cry that I recognized.

I stopped my attack, the water falling from my form to pool on the glass. "Naomi?"

The figure hesitated, and I knew I was right. She straightened, her heart pounding. Her hand came up as if to take off her mask, but she stopped at the last minute.

When she spoke, I could hear the angry tears in her words. "You lied to us. You lied to _me._ "

I took a step forward, ignoring the battle that raged between Korra, Beifong, and the Equalists. "Naomi, I-"

"No, Kanni. You _betrayed_ us. You're one of _them_."

"No, I'm not. Not everyone wants to oppress other people," I argued, my voice weak.

"Then what are you doing fighting us? You're oppressing me...us... with your bending right now!"

I grew angry. "No, I'm not. I'm protecting innocent people from a group of radicals who don't care who they hurt as long as they get their way!" I stepped forward, my fists clenched. "The Equalists are the ones doing the unjust oppression right now, Naomi. You have to see that!"

I was so focused on making amends. So focused on getting her to see what I saw. I didn't even notice her fist until it connected with my cheek. I fell backwards, slipping in the water around me. I looked up at her in shock, but I couldn't see her eyes behind the mask she wore. She advanced, ready to strike, but I was faster.

I thrust my arms forward from my position on the ground, the water shooting up from under me. It formed a wall, slamming into Naomi, throwing her rolling off the dome entirely. I sent a silent prayer to the spirits that she would be alright.

I pulled myself shakily to my feet, seeing Korra fighting the Lieutenant and Beifong pulling herself towards the airship. I searched for water, but couldn't find enough to be of much use. However, my help wasn't needed as I saw Korra launch the Lieutenant off of the dome, just as I had done to Naomi.

She turned to me, a grin on her face, before we both looked down in horror. Underneath the Avatar's feet, the glass shattered. She screamed, reaching out to me as she disappeared from my sight.

"Korra!" I yelled, again helpless as my closest friend plummeted towards the earth. Beifong released from above me, her wires connecting to either side of the huge whole in the ceiling, launching herself downwards. I followed their path, reaching out with my bending as they disappeared in the smoke.

I sighed as I felt their bodies slow, a wire shooting out to grab one of the Equalist banners. The two benders swung out of the smoke, landing in the stands of the arena, unscathed. _Thank the spirits for that woman._

I screamed as I suddenly felt myself falling forward into the gaping hole, something knocking my legs out. I fell face first, seeing the now reunited Fire Ferrets, Tenzin, and Beifong look up in horror. But then, my decent stopped abruptly as something tightened around my knees. _What the?_ I looked up to see a bola around my legs, connected to...

The airship.

 _Oh SHIT._

I began to be lifted upwards, and I frantically found the water in the air around me. Swinging my hands, I pulled it together into a small blob, and directed it at the bola. As I went to hack through the wiring, I saw Naomi appear next to me. A part of me was happy she was alright. The other part was terrified. I _had_ thrown the girl off a roof. She raised her fists.

"Naomi, don't do this-" She cut me off with hard jabs to my back, blocking my bending. The water I was aiming at the bola fell as my body went limp. Naomi grabbed onto the wire above my legs, her feet using my own as a platform.

"What are you doing? He'll take my bending!" I cried to her, panic overcoming my senses.

She looked down at me. "Maybe that's what needs to happen." She looked away from me, and I knew the conversation was over.

"KANNI!" I heard Korra cry from below, but I knew it was too late. The airship was already moving away before we even entered the hangar. I looked down, hoping she could see me shaking my head. _Don't do anything stupid... please._

When we rose into the hangar, the Naomi leapt off, immediately heading in the opposite direction. The doors closed below me, and I was dumped harshly onto the floor. Some feeling was coming back into my arms, and I slowly struggled to look up to the face of the form that stood before me.

Amon.

"Welcome back, child." He spoke in his gravelly voice.

"I'm not a child," I immediately responded.

He crouched to my level, his hand grasping my chin roughly. "Of course you are. Children lie. You lie. It only makes sense to call you a child." He pushed away my face as he stood and turned to his chi blockers. "Tie her up. And make sure she's gagged." He glanced to me, my eyes burning. "I don't feel like hearing her voice."

There were a few snickers as hands yanked me off the ground and dragged me to a closed off room. They tied me to a pipe, shoving a cloth into my mouth and tying it behind my head. Just before the door closed, I heard Amon speak again.

"Get a squadron out to search for the Lieutenant. Get him back here."

The door slammed shut, the gears turning loudly to tell me that I was locked in, and I was enveloped in darkness.


	33. Chapter 33: Darkness

**Chapter 33: Darkness**

Automatically my heart sped up. I couldn't see anything, so I closed my eyes. _Focus, Kanni. Relax. Use your bending._

I sucked in a breathe, reaching out with my senses. There was water in the pipes all around me, but I knew I couldn't bend yet. Even so, my hands and feet were completely immobilized. Bending wouldn't help me this time.

I sighed, leaning back to try and meditate. _Maybe I can reach out to Korra..._

 _ **Don't make me laugh. You and I both know that girl has as much connection to the spirits as a rock does.**_ _Miss Pessimistic over here..._ _ **I'm just stating the obvious.**_ _Well what about Jinora? You said yourself that she is highly sensitive to the spirits._ _ **I don't think she's ready. She's highly sensitive, yes... but she has no exposure or experience. I don't believe she would realize it if you reached out.**_ _Then what do I do?_

But Yue didn't respond. I scowled through the gag, letting myself descend into a meditative state. _You can get out of this, Kanni. Just think._

My eyes snapped open to the groaning of the door's gears as it was yanked open. Bright light washed into the room, making my eyes burn.

When I grew accustomed to the light, I saw the Lieutenant standing before me. "Time to go," He said in a monotone.

I grumbled something through the gag, but obviously, he couldn't make it out. I was released from the pipe and dragged to my feet, my entire body sore.

 _How long was I in that position?_

I was walked off of the airship into the crisp air to see that it was still night. I breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm not too far from home, then._

As we walked onto the concrete, I looked around, not recognizing the area. Snow covered the ground, and I felt the ability to bend in my limbs. I dug my heels into the ground, making the chi blockers on my arms stumble slightly. I jostled them off, landing a kick to one of their sides. I leapt, swinging my arms under my feet to get my tied hands in front of me. The Lieutenant had turned and drawn his kali sticks, but I rolled past him. Using my tied hands to propel me, I spun my legs above me from the ground, created a sweeping whip of water that blasted back the chi blockers. I hopped to my feet, swinging my tied arms to create a spike of ice out of the snow. I threw my tied hands around it, pulling until the sharp edge cut through the bindings.

With my arms free, I tugged off the gag, the cloth pooling around my neck. I shot water at a few advancing chi blockers as I turned to race towards the edge of the compound. I picked up the speed, creating a slide of ice with my bending. Practically surfing across it, I wove my way through the chi blockers as they regained their footing. I made it into the trees, ending my sliding and sprinting through the woods. I heard the crunch of the boots of my pursuers, so I blindly sent some shots of water back, satisfied as I felt a few hit their marks.

One pair of shoes came closer than I would have liked, so I planted a boot on a nearby boulder, launching myself in the air and turning. I whipped water at the Lieutenant, who was just about to hit me with his kali sticks, launching him backwards. I landed in the snow, pulling up more water in a spinning, circular motion to launch multiple attacks at the chi blockers that emerged from the trees.

A bola flew out of the darkness, which I narrowly blocked with a wall of ice. I spun, racing off again. _**You're running? You know very well that you can take them. Especially with the moon out an the ground covered in snow!**_ _Yeah well maybe I don't want to become what they think I am._

I raced forwards, guided by the moon's light cascading through the trees, until I felt my feet slip from under me. The thin layer of snow covering the frozen river did little give me traction as I slammed my head into the ice, sliding into the center. I pushed myself to my knees, seeing my pursuers slow at the water bank.

The female leading the pack ripped off her mask, revealing my lost friend. "Give up, Kanni! You can't keep running. Stop avoiding the inevitable!" Naomi yelled, her voice harsh.

"I'm not what you claim me to be!" I responded, my body beginning to feel the abuse it had been through tonight.

She scowled, stepping cautiously onto the ice, which was already cracked from my impact. The Lieutenant appeared behind her, ushering forward a few other chi blockers to follow her.

"Naomi, I don't want hurt you!" I pleaded, staying still on my knees.

"That didn't stop you before." She kept moving forward, the ice cracking loudly.

"Don't come any closer!" I felt hot tears stinging at the back of my eyes as panic set in again. I lifted my hand, ready to bend. "I'll do it! Don't make me! Please..." The last word was almost a whimper.

Some of the chi blockers stopped, obviously frightened as I threatened to break the ice. But, still some advanced. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as I slammed by open palm onto the ice, sending cracks in their direction. Just the loud snaps were enough to send most of them running back to shore.

Still, Naomi advanced. The Lieutenant was the only other person on the water, but he had stopped moving, obviously seeing the danger of moving forward, since I had made it impossible to cross without breaking through.

He reached out his hand slowly to my friend. "Naomi, stop!" She ignored him.

"Naomi!" I cried instead, hoping she would hear us. "Don't! You'll fall thr-" The ice beneath her feet gave a sickening crack, dumping her into the river, then covering the hole she went through. "NAOMI!"

I reached out with my bending, feeling the current's powerful force beneath me, as well as her warm body being dragged by it. I looked back up to see the Lieutenant frozen in shock. I gnawed on my raw lip again, before raising my fist and using my bending to punch through the ice below me, making my own body plummet into the frigid waters.

My breathe whooshed out of me when I felt the freezing temperature of the river. I scrunched my eyes closed, choosing to 'see' with the water around me. I swung out my arms, propelling myself forward through the current towards Naomi's body, which was quickly losing heat. _**Quickly, before you lose her! If her temperature drops too far, it will be significantly harder to locate her. And you don't have that kind of time.**_

I ignored Yue, pushing myself forward faster. It only took a few moments before I wrapped my arms around her limp torso. I moved to push us upward, but suddenly the current slammed us into rocks. I almost lost my grip on my friend, but quickly dragger her into my chest again, clinging to her like she was a life raft. I felt the current dip again, and I twisted my body to take the oncoming impact as we dipped down as small waterfall. The side of my head slammed against the ice covering the falls, making my brain explode in pain. When we came out of the dip, we were slammed into another rock, this time my back and side taking the entire hit. I felt my ribs break on the impact, and my eyes shot open.

I screamed under the water, dragging in a lungful of water, thus making me gasp more. My mind blanked as I felt myself drowning, losing my grip on Naomi. _No... I can't die like this... This is supposed to by my element... I can't..._

 _ **You won't die this way.**_

I felt a burning in my left forearm, right where the koi fish tattoo was. _The mark of Yue... like the two fish in the spirit oasis at the North Pole... It's you. This is your mark..._

 _ **Finally she gets it.**_

I looked down at my arm, seeing a glowing light through the sleeve I wore.

 _ **I won't take over for long. You're just not dying on my watch.**_ I felt Yue's power surge through me, a brightness filling my eyes as I felt her move my body for me. My arms wrapped around Naomi once again, and I felt us shoot upwards, my body screaming in pain. My glowing arm lifted above our heads, using bending to crash through the thick ice.

Our bodies were launched skyward, landing in a heap in the snow on the bank. I felt Yue's power seep out of me, the glowing fading. In a last bit of strength, I dragged myself to Naomi's prone form, and rolled her onto her back.

"Help us," I rasped towards the chi blockers I knew were up river. "HELP US!" I cried harder. I felt hot tears spring from my eyes as both the pain and Naomi's condition set in. I lifted my hand above her mouth, bending the water out of her lungs.

She coughed, gasping in a breath, and I sighed, wincing at my complaining ribs. I placed my tattooed hand on her sternum, focusing my energy on Yue. _Help me heal her... please..._ I felt the glow return, but gently this time, and I reached out with my healing to Naomi's body.

Satisfied that she would survive, I pulled myself away from her as I heard crunching boots and a call.

"Over here! They're over here!"

Black dots danced at the edge of my vision as I felt something hot on the right side of my head, right on my hairline. I brought my hand up feeling something sticky. Pulling it away, I saw the crimson bloody painting my shaking fingers, and the snow around me. _That's a lot of blood..._

I slumped, my face dipping into the freezing snow, the pain in my body turning into a buzzing sensation as I slipped into darkness.

My body was floating in a void of black, a fuzzy sensation spiraling through my limbs. I couldn't hear anything, except for my breathing, which was long and slow, followed by gentle, high pitched beeps. They became a lullaby, lulling me into sleep.

"How is she?" I heard a light, female voice whisper hoarsely, stirring me from my slumber. I felt like I was hearing it through water... _Water... what the hell happened to me?_ I suddenly felt a flash of cold wash over me, pain shooting through my body. I heard the beeping spike in intensity, getting faster and faster.

I heard yells as I felt my heart clenching, and I screamed within myself in agony.

"We're losing her!" I felt pressure on my chest, my ribcage screaming in pain. "Hold on, Kanni! Hold on..."

But there was only darkness.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So thanks to all of you who are sticking around! It's great to see people enjoying this as much as I am!**

 **I'm really having a lot of fun getting inside the character's heads and playing them off each other! I feel like I'm just letting these guys run and I'm just recording what happens. HAHA!**

 **Still, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I also wanted to warn you all that this is where you're probably going to notice some changes. The plot line (so far) is intended to stay more or less the same, with some changes here and there to accommodate Kanni.**

 **But, I'm playing with the timespan a bit to work with my characters. I want them to have time to develop relationships and get through some stuff that wouldn't be able to follow the relatively short timespan of the Canon series.**

 **So it will all be around the same, just molded a bit to fit where I want it to go!**

 **Thanks y'all!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	34. Chapter 34: Mother

**Chapter 34: Mother**

"Kanni."

I pried open my eyes to see a field of grass waving happily in the light breeze. I looked to where I had seen the voice to see...

"Mother?" The raven-haired beauty smiled softly at me from where she stood, opening her arms to me.

I shook my head as I dragged myself to my feet, surprised to feel no pain. "You're not real."

Her face contorted in sadness. "Yes I am, sweetheart."

"No. You've never been real before. Why would you be now?"

I saw her bite her lip. The same way I always did. _I got that from her..._ "Because I'm actually here, honey. Well..." She looked sideways sheepishly.

"What?" I nearly screamed, feeling panicked.

"Well, _you're_ here."

"What?" I whispered this time.

"You're here with me this time... if anything... It would be _my_ dream..." She tried to joke, but her face fell.

I stood there in silence as I tried to understand. My eyes widened as I figured it out. "I- I'm _dead?_ "

I slumped to the ground, landing heavily on my butt. My mother moved forward to wrap her arms around me but stopped, instead choosing to kneel before me.

"No... don't do that," I mumbled.

"What, dear?" She looked concerned.

"You'll ruin the dress," I grumbled numbly, shocked at my own words. _That's what you're worried about right now? Her dress?_ Well it was a beautiful satin blue that flowed down her hips... _Not the fact that you're apparently DEAD?_

But I found out that nothing mattered. My mother was there... in front of me. _Really_... _actually_ there. Tears poured out of my eyes that matched her own as I threw myself into her arms. She was warm, her arms strong as they wrapped securely around my shoulders, rocking me back and forth.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here. I'm here now. Mommy's here," She whispered into my ear, smoothing back my hair softly.

When I finally stopped sobbing, I pulled back, wiping at my tears quickly. She snatched my hand, replacing my rough knuckles with the soft pads of her fingers as she gently stroked my face.

"Look at my little girl," She mumbled to me. "All grown up into a beautiful young woman." I smiled at her tearily. "You must be a knockout to the guys." She winked at me.

I found myself laughing as I dried the rest of my tears. "Not really, actually." She frowned at me. I shrugged, "The blonde hair throws them off... and I'm not very... approachable."

She quirked an elegant eyebrow at me. "Tikanna Ouru, have you become a recluse?" She teased.

"No! Well... I _was_. But I'm out and about more now... well..." It sunk in that I wasn't going to see Korra again. "Mom... I can't be here."

She sighed. "I know it's hard, honey. I didn't want to leave you all those years ago."

"That wasn't your fault-" I started sadly, but she cut me off.

"Nor was it yours." Her voice was firm. "Yue let me keep an eye on you. I got to see you grow up, more or less. But there were so many things I wish you had talked to me about. I could have helped you. And as you grew older, it hurt that I couldn't be there when you needed me. I'm so sorry, Kanni."

" _You're_ sorry?" I stood, looking down at her position on the ground. "Mother, I _killed_ you! I ruined everything! Everything that's happened, every hardship and every struggle has been because of what I did!"

"You were _nine_ , Kanni. A child who was burdened with incredible power. No one helped you, even though I thought I was."

"I should have said something... I should have mentioned that I could feel things. That I could-"

"Bloodbend?" She cut me off, her eyes sad. I looked away, ashamed. It had never been something that I _tried_ to learn. It just happened... and when I lost control of myself with a surge of childish emotion... I lost my family in the most horrifying way possible.

My mother's fingers laced with my own as she pulled me back to the ground. "I hope you know that none of us hold anything against you for what happened. No one blames you. Why do you continue to blame yourself?"

"I-"

"The past is in the past, Kanni." Her palm rested on my cheek softly. "It's time to move on." I nodded mutely as she continued. "I'm happy to see that you were bending again though. After all that time... you were still spectacular. It's a true gift, Kanni."

I smiled at her. "Where you watching all the time?"

"When I could."

"Did you see me beat the Lieutenant in his underwear?"

My mother's chiming laughter rang through the meadow. "I did! I'm sure you're proud of that one." I nodded vigorously like a child, a smile plastered on my face as our hands intertwined again. "I have to say, Kanni, you've grown into a _very_ wise woman. Although I wish you embraced your gift more, I respect how you withhold your bending unless you deem it necessary. It's beyond true that such power is abused by benders."

I smiled at her praise. "Thank you, Mom."

"So should I be worried about these men you're getting tied up with?"

"E- excuse me?" I stuttered, completely flustered by her comment.

"Well, the earthbending boy for starters..."

"Bolin?" I forced out a laugh. "No! I-" She gave me a motherly look. "Okay... I mean he's cute..."

"Yes he is."

I smiled at her comment. "And nice... but... I don't know. He doesn't seem too interested."

"Maybe you need to go out on a limb?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... maybe... but then there's..." I tapered off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Amon?"

I looked up to see her sincere face. "What do you mean?"

"You have feelings for him," She answered with a casual shrug. "The leader of a rebellion. You must set high standards, Kanni." She smiled at me teasingly.

"W-What? No! Spirits... the man is terrifying. He- he almost took my bending away! He held me captive for almost a month!" I argued.

"You're talking about the 'legend' side of him. The figurehead. Not the man. You saw the man. And you fell for him."

"Okay, Mom. I _did not_ fall for Amon."

"Fine, then you showed interest," She shot back with a sweet tone. "Come on, Kanni. Tell the truth."

I sighed. "Okay, maybe a little interest. Some attraction but it would never amount to anything! I'm a bender, and he is my official enemy."

"But you wish there was a way."

I shrugged. "If he wasn't hellbent on taking away everyone's bending, and times were fair and peaceful... I would have happily wanted to..."

"Be with him?"

" _Try_ something," I corrected.

She nodded thoughtfully, a soft smile on her face. "My daughter... thinking about futures."

"Yeah, no Mom. I was fighting a war. And mobsters. There's a difference."

She laughed heartily. "Well I'm still proud. Any other guys I need to keep my eye on?"

I chuckled, "No..." I felt my face fall. "Not that it matters. I won't be seeing them again. Or Korra, or the airbenders..."

My mother sighed, her hand coming up to brush my hair out of my face. "There is a way."

"What?"

"Yue told me when your condition worsened. She can't visit you here, but there is a way for you to go back, if the situation is right and that's what you want."

"How?"

She nodded behind me, and I turned to see a bare, gray-barked tree shimmering into existence. "That is called the Tree of Life."

" _The_ Tree of Life?"

My mother nodded. "If the Equalists try to save you, electric pulses will course through that tree and shoot skyward. You must touch the tree, and ride a pulse back to your body."

"But... we've been here forever... surely they've already tried and failed?"

"No," She shook her head, pulling me to my feet as she stood. "Time passes slower here. Back in reality, you've been gone for a few minutes... if that. It's not going to feel good, Kanni, but it will work."

Just then, electric blue volts enveloped the tree, raising from the trunk into the branches, finally shooting off into the clouds. I rushed forwards towards the tree, but stopped, turning back towards the woman behind me.

"But... what about you?"

My mother smiled softly, he hands coming to hold my cheeks. "I'm still going to be here when you come back. But come at the _right_ time. When you're time is _truly_ up."

"But-"

"You're needed there still. Korra needs you. Jinora. And one of those men need you. Don't make them grieve you when you can go back and make a difference." Tears filled our eyes as we embraced, another lightning strike coursing through the tree behind me. My mother pushed me away gently. "Go. They usually only do three. Don't get stuck here. Go!"

I turned and headed to the tree, planting my hand on its smooth trunk.

"And Kanni," My mother called, making me look to her. "It's going to be tough there. Painful, even. Be strong. I know you can do this." I nodded to her determinedly. Electricity enveloped the trunk, shooting up my arm with a warm buzz.

I felt my body being _dissolved_ by the energy, pulling me into the bolts.

"I love you!" My mother yelled to me through the buzzing in my head.

"I love you too!" I cried to her as I felt my body disappear, my soul shooting skyward, leaving my mother behind in the meadow.

I heard fast paced beeping and felt stabbing pains in my chest and ribs. My head was spinning, despite my eyes being sealed shut with exhaustion. I felt myself slipping away into sleep, my entire being worn out. _I suppose cheating death wears you out..._

"She's alive," I heard a familiar voice sigh. _Ming?_ _Who is she talking to?_

"Good," A deep baritone responded, followed by nearly silent footsteps receding from the room. I reached out with my bending, feeling the man's heartbeat slowing down to a normal pace from where it was extremely heightened.

 _Wait... I know this energy... This body..._

Amon.


	35. Chapter 35: Naomi

**Chapter 35: Naomi**

The first sensation I was aware of was the pain. Pounding against the inside of my skull. Spiking pain in my rib cage with every shallow breathe. And a faint burning on the surface of my chest.

 _What the hell happened to me?_

I tried to breath a bit deeper, but was stopped by the pain shooting through my ribs. My eyes felt like they were sealed shut as I tried to remember.

 ** _Kanni._** Yue's voice seemed obnoxiously loud in my head, making me wince. **_It's good to see that you came back. I worried for a little bit, when you didn't come back after the first two pulses_** **.**

 _E-Excuse me? I was-_

I gasped, my body seizing in pain as I remembered everything. The running, The snow. The water...

 _NAOMI!_

I forced my eyes open, my body sitting up. I cried out, clutching at my ribcage. Tears automatically streamed from my eyes as my head spun. I gritted my teeth, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

 _What the hell?_

I was wearing light green, loose fitting pants and a white, button up short sleeve shirt. My bruised arm wrapped around my torso as my bare feet touched the cold tiles. I winced as I put weight on my tired legs, my vision blurring. I reached out, hand planting against the wall as I tried to catch my breathe through the pain.

I moved to exit the room, but was pulled backwards as wires tugged at my body. I looked down with bleary eyes to see an IV in my left arm, and pads connected to my chest under my shirt. I yanked at the IV, pulling it out with a small yelp, a small stream of blood pouring down my arm. I followed up by pulling the pads out from under my shirt, tossing it to the bed. I jumped as the machines in the room began to scream alarms.

I pivoted, pushing my way through the door, my feet slapping against the tiles as I padded down the hallway. I rounded a corner, my vision going blurry as I clutched at my throbbing ribs. I leaned against the wall as I tried to recover.

I heard a commotion behind me, coming from my room. _Pull yourself together, let's go._ I pushed myself off the wall, stumbling forward. I found my way to a window that looked into a room with a desk and file cabinets. A man was sitting inside, and he looked up, his eyes wide at seeing me.

 _Equalist_.

He yanked open the door, his face perplexed. "What are you-"

I punched him in the nose, my entire body screaming in pain as he reeled backwards. I followed him as he stumbled back into the room, shutting the door behind me. I kicked at his knee, making him crumble to the ground.

He held up his hand, the other covering his bleeding nose. "Wait! Wait!"

I grabbed the front of his shirt, cocking my fist above my shoulder. "Where is Naomi?"

"What?" He mumbled through the blood pouring over his mouth.

"Naomi," I commanded. "Tell me where she is."

"She- She is down the hall on the left. Infirmary Ward B. Second to last bed on the right."

I released him, shoving him backwards as I hurried out of the room. My body fought me tooth and nail as my head spun, black dots dancing at the edges of my vision. I stumbled down the hall, seeing Ward B's open doors. With one arm wrapped around my ribs, the other stabilizing me on the doorframe. I panted, fighting to stay awake.

Staggering through the infirmary, multiple patients sat upright in their beds.

"What the-?" One with a bandage around his head mumbled. I looked sideways at him before continuing forward. _Second to last...on the right._

Naomi's bed had a covering around it, and my heart pounced as I nearly fell through it. Yanking it aside, I was met with a happy sight. Naomi sat on her bed facing away from me, her cheeks puffed in a smile. In front of her stood the Lieutenant, his posture relaxed and a gentle smile on his face. When he saw me enter, his face filled with shock, making Naomi turn.

"Kanni?" She spoke, rising slowly. "You're awake!" _It was her voice asking about me... before I..._ I wavered on my feet, a cough rising in my throat, blood dripping from my lips. "You- you shouldn't be out of bed..."

I breathed through my aching chest, forcing a small smile to come to my face. "I- I had to make sure you were... you were..." My vision blacked out entirely as I felt my body begin to give out. "...okay..."

I heard the Lieutenant's voice through a haze as I crumbled. "She's going to-"

I felt strong hands grab me from behind, keeping my head from slamming into the floor. A new voice spoke, "I've got her. Lieutenant, find Dr. Ming. Tell her about what has happened."

"Yes, sir."

 _Sir?_

I felt an arm scoop under my knees, pulling me up against a chest. My entire body screamed in pain, making me gasp softly and stiffen.

"Relax," He commanded softly. _Deep baritone. I know this voice..._ It was the same person that had carried me twice before. The same strong arms. The same hard chest with the calm heartbeat. The same person that had shown multiple signs of panic when I had...

"Amon?" I whimpered out, my eyes still shut.

"Don't talk." I winced as he shifted my weight slightly. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Did you just... apologize?" I asked my face against his chest.

He cleared his throat. "It is technically your own fault. You shouldn't be out of bed. You've suffered severe injuries."

I nodded mutely, a small smile gracing my lips. I felt him slowly pull me away from his chest, setting me back into my bed.

"Oh, thank the spirits," I heard a feminine voice whisper. I cracked open my eyes slightly, the image of Ming blurring slightly.

"Hey, Ming," I mumbled.

"Kanni," She smiled before turning to Amon. "Thank you for bringing her back. She's in good hands now. I'll watch over her exclusively." Amon nodded and exited the room with a final glance in my direction.

Ming looked back to me, a scowl on her face. "You're an idiot." I didn't respond, the pain finally making me go mute as I gritted my teeth. "Do you even _realize_ the damage you could have done?"

I groaned in response.

"Yeah it hurts, doesn't it?" She fussed over me, grabbing my left arm gently. "You _yanked_ out your IV didn't you?" I nodded, my eyes screwed shut. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes," I gasped.

"That's because you're stupid."

"Then make me smart, or something," I grumbled.

She chuckled inserting another IV quickly. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's something I can fix." I chuckled but winced. "The IV was both a nutrients and morphine drip. It's _helping_ you. So please, don't rip this one out."

"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled. "So what happened?"

Ming sighed. "Well, you saved Naomi, for one. And you took the beating for her. You both came down with pneumonia, but thankfully we can treat that relatively easily. You also broke five ribs, one of which punctured your lung. I had to do surgery for that... You suffered major head trauma, too. Do you remember anything from that night?"

I nodded, my eyes still shut. "I ran after I was captured... from the arena. The championship. I got to a river... and Naomi fell in. I went after her." I opened my eyes to see Ming looking surprised. "What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "I'm just surprised that you remember. The head wound was... severe to say the least."

"Will I be okay?"

She smiled. "In time, yes. If you stop running around..." I chuckled slightly, wincing as my body shook.

"Why does my chest burn?" I asked suddenly.

"You broke ribs, Kanni," She answered briskly.

"Ming," I reached out, holding her wrist. "I know what a broken rib feels like. This isn't it. What happened?"

She sat down, looking at me sadly. She stayed silent as I watched her throat bob with her swallowing. Finally, she opened her mouth, looking down to fiddle with a string on my bed sheet.

"We... _I_... lost you." She met my gaze, her eyes teary. "You died on me, Kanni. You flatlined." I stared blankly at her. Sure, I already knew that I had died, but her show of emotion... I didn't expect it. _She knows I'm a bender, right? She knows that I'm a traitor?_ "I had to bring you back... The burning is from the burn marks you have now." I quirked an eyebrow at her as she grabbed my hand, guiding it along my body. She stopped my fingers above my right breast. "One pad went here. The other..." She moved my hand down to the lower left side of my chest. "Here."

"Pads for what?"

"They send electrical shocks through your heart."

"Sounds painful."

She chuckled. "You tell me."

"It wasn't... pleasant."

She smiled at my teasing tone. "Well it resets your heart. In some cases... it brings you back."

I folded my fingers around hers. "Thank you," I mumbled.

She saw my eyes drooping, so she stood. "I should go. Don't worry, I won't be far. I put some sedatives in your drip. You need to sleep. If you wake up and need me, just call." I nodded sleepily as my bleary eyes watched her exit the room, before falling into blissful sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was met with the sleeping form of Naomi in the chair beside me, her head resting next to my arm. I lifted my hand, gently stroking back a lock of her hair. She breathed in, her eyes fluttering open. Upon seeing me awake, she sat upright abruptly.

"Kanni! You're... awake." She muttered awkwardly.

I looked to see her wearing her usual work out clothes. "Did they release you?"

"Last night," She nodded.

"Good," I smiled genuinely. "I'm happy to see you're okay."

"Likewise... Listen, Kanni... I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"I wouldn't have let you die. I could never let a fr-"

She held up her hand to stop me, her lips pressed into a tight line. " _Don't_ say friend. Please. We aren't friends."

Her words pierced me like a knife, but I didn't speak.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me. That's all. No re-kindling of relationships or whatever." She rose abruptly, and I felt her heart racing.

As her hand alighted on the door, I spoke. "I recall that once we said that just because we're on opposite sides, doesn't make either of us bad people." She turned to look at me, her eyes unreadable. "We were friends once, Naomi. I'm the same person I was then."

She shook her head at me. "I know. A bender. And a liar. I can't be friends with someone like that." She turned, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed, putting my head back on the lumpy pillow. Rubbing my hands down my face, I closed my eyes sighing.

 _Why is everything always so difficult?_


	36. Chapter 36: It Matters

**Chapter 36: It Matters**

 ** _You perplex me._** I opened my eyes to find myself standing next to the lake at the mansion I was captive in for almost a month. I brushed my hands over my body, finding it unscathed. _Finally... a break from the soreness._

I looked to the lake, seeing the glowing form of Yue hovering over the water.

I sighed. "Why do I perplex you?" I called out.

"Why does it matter what these people think of you? I understand why you saved the girl's life. You are a caring person, and you believe that if you have the power to save someone, you need to do so. I understand that." Yue tilted her head in confusion. "But I don't understand why it is so important for these people to accept you."

"What do you mean?"

"Naomi and Ming, specifically. You are hurt that Naomi does not consider you a friend. You worry over if Ming knows and judges the fact that you are a bender. Even the Lieutenant's anger towards you makes you uncomfortable. And Amon... you feel _guilt_ that you lied. I don't understand." She shook her head, completely confused.

My mouth hung open. "I... I don't know, it just matters..."

"See? You don't even have an answer. You don't understand either."

I shrugged, sitting in the soft sand. "Come on, Yue. It hasn't been _that_ long since you were a human."

She laughed lightly, "Even so, I am a spirit, and must do my duty as one. Sometimes I... get disconnected."

"Then just trust me. I don't know why it matters... but it does."

Yue looked at me, concern crossing her face.

"What?" I asked, standing again.

"Your heart."

"What about it?"

"It's... stuttering..."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

She suddenly flashed in front of me, her face urgent. "You need to wake up. NOW." Her fingers touched my forehead, and I felt like I was being ripped in half.

I gasped as my eyes snapped open. The machine next to me stopped screaming, returning to its regular beeping. Ming stood over me, her eyes filled with panic.

"Kanni..." She breathed. I leveled my breathing as I looked at her silently. She waved her finger in front of my face. "You need to stop scaring the shit out of me, do you understand?" I looked at her questioningly. "You're heart stopped again. I was just about to start chest compressions when it started again."

I felt a smile tug at my lips. _Why am I smiling? I just almost died again._ "Thanks for not breaking my ribs again."

She rolled her eyes at me, but couldn't stay angry. "You're welcome. But if you die again, you can bet your ass that I'll break all of them." I chuckled slightly as she turned her head to the door. "She's alright."

I craned my neck. "Who are you-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the figure at the door, clad in his usual armor. "Oh."

Ming looked between us, her hands folding together awkwardly. "Well, since you're alright," She took a step backwards from me. "I'll be going. Other patients to see... stuff to do..." She slipped past Amon, shooting me a teasing look before disappearing, closing the door behind her.

My eyes slid to Amon, standing at the doorway, his arms behind his back. We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"You seem worried," I tried to keep my voice casual.

He shrugged, moving forward slowly, as if to not startle me. "Running a revolution is stressful work."

I smiled. "I can imagine."

"Can you?" His tone was light, but was laced with the tiredness of his voice.

"No, not really." I shook my head, huffing a small laugh.

He made it to the edge of my bed, his gray eyes looking at me through the mask. I saw them narrow as his heart sped slightly. He turned away. "So, you're a _bender_." I felt my heart clench at the venom in his voice. I chose not to respond. "So the whole time, you were just infiltrating our ranks. Was that what it was?" He rounded, his fists clenched.

I felt my pulse quicken in fear. _I can't fight him. Not in the state I'm in._ I shook my head quickly.

"Then WHAT WAS IT?!" His fists slammed down on either side of my face, making me squeak in terror. My eyes were screwed shut, my face turned away from him as my breath hitched. I didn't even dare to reach out with my bending, as if he would know that I was using it.

Instead I just laid there, his warm breath on my face. I flinched as I felt calloused fingers grip my chin. He pulled my face to be nose to nose with his own.

"Look at me," He whispered. I kept my eyes shut. _He's going to take my bending... he just wants to see my eyes when he does it._ "LOOK AT ME!" My eyes snapped open in terror, tears threatening to spill over. His steel cold gaze leveled with mine.

"Please..." I whimpered pitifully.

He lifted himself back to full height, heaving in an intimidating sigh. "So that's what you were. A spy."

"No-" His fist slammed into the wall, silencing me.

"WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?" I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to find words. "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND TELL ME!"

I sat up, gasping in pain as I yelled back. "MAYBE I WAS ASHAMED!" He fell silent as I buried my face in my hands. "Maybe... maybe I was scared of who I am."

I heard the brush of fabric as he moved off of the wall. "You were _scared_ of your bending?"

I glared at him. "Don't mock me. I was scared of what I could do. I was scared of... being a monster."

He walked to the door, locking it and pulling the blinds... no one could see in... _Or get in._ He looked back to me, pulling off his mask to reveal his 'scars'. His face was knitted in thought, and I watched him walk to the foot of my bed calmly. His eyes suddenly met mine as a thought dawned on him.

"Afraid of what you could do? Or what you've already done?" I felt my eyes widen as I visibly leaned away from him.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You told me that a monster killed your family. You were the monster. You murdered the people you pretended to love." His voice was ice cold.

I felt the tears prick at my eyes again, but I tried to fight them. "Stop it," I whispered, my voice cracking.

He moved closer to me, coming to the side of my bed again. "I never would have known. It's the act you play. You wear more of a mask than I do." He chuckled darkly as tears poured down my cheeks. _It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault._ "You act so... _innocent_. You act like a wise person, made hard by a tough life. But no... No. You are nothing like that."

"Stop it," My voice was hoarse as I kept eye contact with him.

He leaned close, his finger close to my face and eyes boring into my own. "You are the epitome of what we fight. The very thing I _despise_. The _monster._ "

He stepped away from me, pulling his mask back on and moving towards the door. As his fist gripped the doorknob, he turned to look back at my tearful face. "I will be taking your bending in the morning, since you are too weak to walk right now. If you're still too weak to walk still, you'll be _dragged._ "

"And then?" I whispered.

His cold eyes met mine, making me shiver. "You'll be displayed for the world to see."

The door slammed behind him, making me jump. I curled in on myself, gripping my knees, allowing more tears to streak down my face.

 ** _This is why I don't understand. He wants to ruin you. If you lose your bending, you lose your connection to me. He will destroy you if he can. No one will stand up for you. So why do any of them matter?!_**

 ****I sniffed, turning onto my side and gripping the pillow as my body shook painfully with sobs. I was hurt. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally.

Physically. My body screamed each time I moved. Each sob that forced its way from my throat moved my ribs in the wrong way, making me cry more.

Emotionally. I had come to care for these people. I had thought they had cared for me. Now none of them were there for me. They would stand by as my world was shredded.

Mentally. I would be losing my bending tomorrow. And despite it all... Despite the fact that what they were doing was merciless and cruel. Despite the fact that the man I had developed some screwed up attraction to was the very person to destroy me. Despite the fact that I should _HATE_ them all...

What they thought of me still mattered. Their health still mattered. Their happiness still mattered. Somehow I felt guilty. I felt like I betrayed them. I felt that maybe... just maybe... I deserved what they were going to do to me in the morning... _No... no you don't. It's not your fault._

But still, Amon's words echoed in my head.

 _Monster. Murdered. You pretended to love._

He was wrong. I loved. I loved with my entire being. I loved the people I lost. I loved Korra and the airbenders. I loved Mako and Bolin. Hell, I even loved Naomi and Ming. And maybe... just maybe... I had begun to love Amon.

But he didn't know that. He would never know that. Because now whatever had been early signs of love... had turned to resentment and anger and hate.

Still... he mattered.

And it _sucked._


	37. Chapter 37: Mercy Call

**Chapter 37: Mercy Call**

Ming walked in at some point in the night, checking my pulse to make sure I was still living. I wished I wasn't.

"Kanni? Kanni, sweetie, can you hear me?" Her gentle voice was soothing, but I kept my eyelids shut. Her hand brushed over my forehead, smoothing back my hair. I felt fresh tears slip down my cheeks. "Oh, sweetie," She spoke softly.

I sat up abruptly, ignoring the stabbing pain, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, sobbing into the crook of her neck. She moved to sit beside me on the bed, returning the embrace. Her hands rubbed my back soothingly as she whispered gentle words that I didn't fully hear.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I whimpered to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She answered.

"Because-" I hiccuped, trying to finish my sentence.

"Because you're a bender?" I nodded, my face still buried into her shoulder. "Honey, that doesn't mean anything to me."

"But you're..."

"An Equalist?" She finished my sentence again, which I answered with another nod. "Sweetheart, you should know me better than that. Sure, I think a lot of benders oppress non-benders. But, you believe that too, don't you?"

I pulled back to look at her face. "Yes..."

"I've never agreed with Amon taking people's bending. Unfortunately, once you get in... it's difficult to get out. And I still believe in the foundations of the cause. But just because you're a bender," She gripped my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Doesn't mean that you're a bad person. I know you're not. You're kind and have a humongous heart. You're sassy and stubborn. Funny, but wise beyond your years."

I broke into tears again at her words, ducking back into her arms. Her hand stroked my knotted hair, trying to calm the sobs. "I wish I could do something for you... but I can't stop what is about to happen. I'm so sorry, Kanni. I'm so sorry," She whispered into my ear.

I heard the door creak open, but I didn't look. I knew who it was by the way Ming tensed, almost shielding me. At first she didn't speak, but when she finally worked up the courage to say something, her voice was firm.

"Get out. She doesn't need to see you right now." The figure advanced into the room slightly. "No! She has enough to deal with right now, with what you're going to do to her weighing on her already. So get. OUT."

 _Amon... Oh Ming, don't do anything stupid._

I dared to reach out with my bending to feel Amon's heart escalate, his body temperature rising in anger. He moved forward, a curse on his lips. Ming gasped, pulling me behind her as Amon grabbed her hair, his face inches form hers.

" _What_ did you say to me, Doctor?" His voice was like steel. He yanked on her hair, making her yelp as he dragged her to her feet. "You will be punished. You _do not_ order me, understand?"

Ming was whimpering, but she didn't respond. _Ballsy young woman..._

"NO!" I screamed as he moved to drag her out of the room. My hand flung out, fingers clenching, thus making the fluid bag next to my bed burst. I bent the water, nailing Amon in the face, making him release Ming. I dragged myself to my feet, body protesting, moving myself in between him and Ming. "Don't you dare touch her for being a kind person. She's done _nothing_ wrong."

Amon was back on his feet and shooting daggers at me with his eyes. "You dare use your bending against me?"

"There is nothing wrong with using my bending! I was born with it! And I'll use it to fight monsters like you!"

He grabbed me by my throat, shoving me back into the wall. "I am not the monster, remember? You are! You killed your entire family! You don't know love!"

I spit in his face. He roared, dragging me out of the room, my body screaming as I felt my ribs grinding.

"No!" Ming cried from behind me.

"Ming, run!" I yelled back. "It's okay! I'll be alright! Just get out of here!" She stared at me helplessly as I was pulled down the hallway by Amon.

It was the middle of the night, so no one was up to hear my muffled shouts. Tying a cloth around my mouth, Amon lugged me over his shoulder, moving quickly through the halls. We climbed countless stairs, and I quickly lost my bearings, due to both the winding hallways and the pain blurring my vision.

Finally, Amon opened a door to a simple, but comfortable room, tossing me to the floor. He slammed the door, his back to me. I scurried backwards on all fours, seeing that I was in his private quarters. _Oh shit. He's going to take my bending now isn't he?_

I ripped off the cloth around my lips, gasping in air despite the pain in my chest. From my place on the ground, I watched his shoulders move with his angry breaths. He bowed his head, taking off his mask.

"You have gone too far this time, Kanni."

"Have I? You never seemed to have patience with me in the first place," I spit out. _What do I have to lose anyways?_

He turned, his eyes like fire. "When you were first taken, did I not treat you with kindness?"

"You locked me in a dungeon!"

"At first! But then I let you roam. Let you work."

"Let me? Let me?! You forced me! You said if I _misbehaved_ then I would _punished!"_

"I let you dine with me. Even privately-"

I forced myself to stand, getting in his face. "Which I _never_ enjoyed!" He seemed taken back by that. _What the hell did he expect? That I loved our little chats?_ ** _You didn't mind them Kanni. That was where your feelings began..._** _Shut up._

"You were treated like a guest," He spoke in a flat tone.

I pressed my lips together before looking away. "But I was a captive, nonetheless."

He looked like he was going to say something, before moving away. "None of that matters now." _Yes it does._ "You have shown that you are nothing but a traitor. A spy."

"I never told them _anything!"_ I cried. "Not about you. Or the mansion. Or Naomi or Ming. Or the Lieutenant's real name. I didn't tell them about-" I stopped myself. _How your scar is fake..._

Amon looked at me seriously. "You didn't tell them _anything?_ "

I shrugged, looking away again. "I told them that your numbers are growing... but they know that now anyways. And I said the training was rigorous. And that..."

"What?" He spit out.

I looked back at him, my eyes gloomy. "That I wasn't... mistreated."

He stepped back, folding his hands behind him. Formal. Business. "Why wouldn't you tell them everything? They could have raided our hideout. We never would have evacuated in time. If you are a bender... on their side... why wouldn't you tell them? Why should I believe you?"

I sucked in a breath before responding. "I made friends here. Even though I'm a bender, it doesn't mean that I'm a... monster..." I glanced away, my eyes downcast. "You said that I was one... that I murdered my family... that I didn't love. For a long time, I blamed myself for what happened. But... I was nine, and lost control. That's all it was. And even though I regret it _every day_ of my life..." I sobbed out. "...It's in the past... and I need to move on."

I looked up and met his steely gaze with determination. "So maybe I was a monster... and yes, I killed my family... But you were wrong about one thing, Amon." I moved forward, leaning up to get closer to him. "I _loved_ them. So much. And I miss them all the time. And I still know how to love. I'm just tired of being hurt," I whispered out. "So take my bending. Break me... Destroy me... End my entire life. Just know that I am already as _broken_ as I can be." My voice broke, tears streaming down my face.

Amon stood silently for a moment, examining me. "Very well," He spoke firmly. His hand shot out, striking my chi point to make me crumble to the floor. My knees slammed onto the carpet as he walked behind me, one hand holding the back of my neck. A sob pushed through my lips as I closed my eyes, tears streaking down my cheeks.

 ** _Fight Kanni! Fight!_** _I'm sorry, Yue._ I reached out for the final time with my bending, to feel Amon's hand raise in the air, before descending towards my forehead. _I'm so sorry..._ His thumb stopped a mere centimeter from my skin, and I felt his heart skip a beat.

"But not today," He spoke softly. He release my neck, and I fell forward, sobbing softly into the carpet. He stepped back, swallowing thickly. "You'll sleep here tonight. I'll have Ming check on you in the morning. With that, he walked into the connecting bedroom, the door closing abruptly.

I stayed on the floor, my hands clutching around my sore torso as I pressed my face into the carpet. _What am I going to do?_

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I know the chapters today were a bit short, but I've been a little swamped with classes lately, and we had an overnight away game this weekend. Let's be honest, getting stuff done on my team bus is beyond tough!_**

 ** _So thanks for your patience, and I appreciate all readers and reviews, so feel free!_**

 ** _Love ya all, and hope you're enjoying my story!_**

 ** _Till next time,_**

 ** _-Pheonixash_**


	38. Chapter 38: Unexpected Kindness

**Chapter 38: Unexpected Kindness**

It wasn't long until I heard the bedroom door open again. I was still laying on the floor, partially from emotional despair and partially from the fact that my entire body was screaming in pain. I heard a sigh, followed by soft footsteps. They passed behind me, followed by the sound of cloth.

"There are blankets here for you. It will be cold tonight," His voice was soft. I didn't respond. He sighed again, coming towards me. "Let's go. Get up." Though he was firm, he was gentle, pulling me up by my shoulders.

Even though I was terrified and angry and confused... I sniffed pitifully in front of him before my legs nearly gave out. He caught me swiftly, sweeping me up into his arms.

"Put me down," I whimpered.

"So you can fall? Not likely."

"What do you care what happens to me? Who cares if I get hurt more?"

He was silent as he placed me gently onto the couch in his living room. I automatically turned away from him, curling into myself while I winced. I closed my eyes, praying that he would go away. I felt him move to touch my shoulder, but stop himself. He sighed, pulling the blankets over me, before moving back to his room, closing the door with a light click.

I sat up straight with a pained yelp as I woke from watching Naomi drowning along with my family, followed by Amon emerging from the darkness to blame me and take my bending for the fourth time that night. I placed my hand on my chest as I steadied my breathing.

"Okay... no more sleep. I can't keep doing this..." I whispered to myself. I tucked my legs under myself, curling into the blankets as I sat back, trying to relax. I breathed deeply through my nose, noticing the smell of the blankets.

 _Incense. Musk. A touch of... cologne?_ My eyes snapped open, pulling the blankets away from my face. _They smell like Amon._ I leaned back, staring at the ceiling blankly as I let my mind sort through my dilemma.

 _Am I still going to lose my bending tomorrow? When he said, "Not today", did he mean that literally? Like... not today... but tomorrow for sure?_ _ **Why did you not fight?!**_ Yue butt into my thoughts, making me jump. _I... I don't know._ _ **Kanni if you lose your bending, we lose connection. How are you going to fulfill your destiny and help Korra without your gift?**_ _Listen, I have enough to worry about without you chattering on about my destiny. So hush up would you?_

Yue fell silent. I pissed her off, I knew that. But I didn't really care at the moment.

 _I have caused problems with bending..._ _ **But you've saved lives with it too.**_ _But is that enough? Is that enough to justify keeping it?_ _ **Amon's story about the spirits granting him this ability is a lie.**_ _I know... But how does he do it?_ _ **I don't know, Kanni. But he has no right to choose whether or not you, or anyone else deserves their bending.**_ _What am I supposed to do? My body is a mess right now. Even with bending... I can't fight my way out of this. I'm sorry._

 _ **You're a smart girl, Kanni. Something will come to you. And I know that whatever it is, I'm sure I'll disagree. But we made an arrangement. It's your body and your life. You do what you think is right. I have full faith in you.**_ _Thank you, Yue._

I heard a creak, and I turned my head to see Amon in loose sweats and a white t-shirt, with his face makeup slightly smeared. I almost wanted to laugh. I would have, if I had been anywhere near happy at the moment.

"You're awake?" He asked groggily. I didn't answer, instead choosing to just stare at him blankly. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly gesturing to the door next to my place on the couch. "I'm just... using the bathroom." I chose to glance away as he strode across the room, disappearing into the latrine.

 _What am I going to do?_

I heard a flush, followed by running water. Amon re-entered the room, looking sideways at me. "Have you slept at all?" I nodded, fingers clenching around the blanket in my lap. "Why aren't you sleeping now?" I shrugged in response. He heaved a sigh, hand dragging down his face, smearing the red scars a tiny bit. _Good facial makeup. Doesn't really come off easy, does it?_ "Kanni," He groaned as he moved towards me. I curled in on myself at his approach. "You need to sleep if you want to get better."

"Does it matter? I could be dead tomorrow anyways," I grumbled.

"Dead?" He seemed shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I looked away, my eyes brimming with more tears. _Dammit. All this crying is exhausting._ "You're taking my bending away in the morning..."

"That doesn't kill you."

"You don't know that. It could kill me."

He breathed out a laugh. "It's not going to kill you." I cut my eyes to him, feeling the tears spill over. "Is that why you're not sleeping?" He chose to point the conversation elsewhere.

I shrugged again.

"Kanni," He said, his voice warning.

I looked away. "There's just a lot on my mind," I whispered to the darkness.

He tilted his head to get a better look at me. "I know that look, Kanni. You're having nightmares."

I shot him a glare. "How do you _know_ this look?"

Amon looked at me solemnly. "I look in the mirror sometimes." My mouth gaped slightly in shock as he sat beside me on the couch. "You need to rest."

"Why? So I don't look tired for the public humiliation?" I tried to be sassy, but my voice broke.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

I scoffed, shifting away from him, making myself yelp in pain. "I don't give a damn what they think of me." _Liar._ "I just-" My voice broke. _Why am I being such a wimp right now? Pull yourself together._

He sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Kanni," He sighed out, obviously frustrated. I didn't respond, curling into the side of the couch, my face buried in the blanket. The one that smelled like him.

He reached out, his hand touching my back, making me flinch. I yelped as the movement made my ribs hurt. He pulled back.

"When was your last dose of painkillers?" He asked softly. I shook my head, my eyes screwed shut as I tried to breath through the pain. His hand gingerly touched my ribs, making me wince. I saw him frown before he rose off the couch, walking swiftly back into the bathroom.

My breaths felt shallow as I turned on my side, my vision blurring slightly. He quickly came in front of me again.

"You need to sit up." I shook my head like a child, so he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up as I whined. I slid forward off my seat, my back resting against the couch as he kneeled before me. "One of your ribs has fallen out of place." He lifted my shirt slightly, and I automatically shut down.

My hands slammed onto his, stopping him.

"Relax," He chuckled. "I need to take off the wrap and redo it. Or else you're never getting better." I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off. "Don't give me that 'it doesn't matter' crap. I don't want you hurting..." He carefully unwrapped my ribs without ever revealing my body.

"This part will not be fun. I need you to take a deep breath."

"No way," I gasped out.

He gave me a stern look. "Do it. Now."

I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath. I blacked out, but a burning sensation in my nose drew me back abruptly. I snapped open my eyelids to see Amon holding smelling salts beneath my nose.

"Again," He said sternly. I did as he asked, my chest screaming until suddenly, I felt a light click, followed by relief. I sighed. "Good." He wrapped my ribs softly again as I faded in and out.

"That was terrible," I whispered. I felt fingers graze the side of my head.

"You have stitches here. Do they hurt?"

"I do? No... I don't think so. It's hard to notice anything except for my ribs."

He chuckled as he stood, putting the salts away in the bathroom and returning with some gauze. "Here," He motioned for me to turn my head as he sat beside me again. He taped gauze over my wound, after applying medication.

"Why are you treating me like this?" I whispered as he leaned back against the couch tiredly.

He cracked an eye. "I told you before that just because I am the leader of a revolution does not make me a heartless monster."

I flinched at the word monster, thinking back to what he said. I felt those damned tears spilling out of my eyes again. "But... why would you treat _me_ with kindness?"

He turned his head to me as I hid my face. "Perhaps," He sighed softly. "I was cruel to you earlier. I took my anger at bending as a whole on you. I... I didn't mean to hurt you..." He looked away awkwardly, not being able to see my small smile.

I cleared my throat lightly. "I had a... temper tantrum. I had always been a strong bender, and I lost control." I stole a glance to see Amon staring at me in shock. "What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to bring it up."

"Well I thought I should clarify."

"Why?"

"So-" I stopped myself. _Just say it, dammit._ "So you knew I never _wanted_ to be a monster."

He stayed quiet as I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders, fatigue washing over me. I snuggled in against the couch, accidentally sliding sideways to bump Amon.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I scooted back. He didn't respond. I felt myself slip into sleep quickly.

 _Why am I letting myself fall asleep near the man that is trying to destroy me? Why am I comfortable near him. Why is his presence... calming? Why do I feel_ safe _even though it's the opposite of what I am?_

My thoughts faded as I felt my body slide into a warm mass again. I tried to claw my way to consciousness to move away again, but I was gone. In my last moments of lucidity, I felt Amon drape his arm around me, pulling me closer into his firm embrace.

"You're not a monster, Kanni," He whispered, his cheek moving on the top of my head. "You never were."

 **Author's Note**

 **So for whoever read this chapter already, I super apologize. My computer did something super weird, and I don't know why. Hopefully it works this time!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	39. Chapter 39: One Last Time

**Chapter 39: One Last Time**

My eyes shot open to the sound of knocking. _What the?_ My head was resting comfortably on a warm... firm... pillow? I turned my head at the feeling of something warm over my shoulders. I jumped at the sight of Amon's arm. I swiveled my head to see Amon's face tilted upwards, resting against the couch.

 _I SNUGGLED with Amon?! Oh hell... oh HELL. Shit! What... what?!_

I jumped again at the rapping on the door, this time Amon shooting upright, sending me sprawling forward. Still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked at him in worry.

He pointed a finger at me. " _That_ did not happen, do you understand?" I nodded mutely, a part of me hurt.

 _Shut up Kanni. It's not like it meant anything._

He rushed to his room as I pulled the blanket around my shoulders again, curling back into the still warm couch. Amon reemerged with his gray cloak on, mask tied onto his face. He shot a glance at me as he opened the door.

"Lieutenant," He greeted the mustached man.

"Sir, the bender girl isn't in her room." I scoffed from my place on the ground.

"I'm aware," Amon mumbled as he stepped aside, allowing the Lieutenant to enter. When he walked in, his mask off of his tousled hair, the man stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing me. Amon continued explaining. "She was being a nuisance, so I kept her here for the night to ensure she doesn't escape."

Lee had a look cross his face that I couldn't quite read. For a quick moment, it seemed like pity. He turned back to Amon. "Of course, sir. The... uhh..." He cast a glance at me curled in the blanket, most likely looking like I was mauled by a bear. _I more or less was._ "The... ceremony... is almost ready. We await you."

"Good. And it will be broadcast to all of Republic City?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect," Amon basically purred out. "Send Ming up to get Ka- the girl... ready. I won't be long."

"Of course, sir." The Lieutenant bowed as Amon spun on his heel to return to his bedroom. As Lee went to leave, I felt my mouth open without my permission.

"Forgotten my name, have you?" My voice was hoarse and tired.

He stopped, his back stiff. With my bending, I felt Amon stop as well, holding his breath as he listened from his room.

"No," The Lieutenant replied curtly. "But you are undeserving of one."

 _Ouch._

"Lieutenant," I put my hand to my heart, a mocking look of hurt on my face. "Your words pierce me like a knife." Sure, I was acting like it didn't bother me... but that was just how I dealt with things.

He turned to me, a scowl marring his features. "You would mock me? You're unbelievable."

I shrugged, my face falling. "No, Lieutenant. I don't mean to mock. But if you were about to lose everything, wouldn't you at least _try_ to be a little carefree? A little happy?"

The Lieutenant's face filled with shock.

I shifted my weight around, wincing as I leaned my head back on the couch. "There was a time, however brief, that we were on a first name-basis." I sent him a gentle smile.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, his fingers lacing together in front of his body. "Yes, well... that was under different circumstances."

"I'm no different than I was then. I'm the same person."

"But now I know that you were lying."

I shook my head, a tired smile gracing my worn features. "No... I never used to bend anyway. The first time I used my bending in a _long_ time was when I escaped from the compound." He looked at me, a flash of sadness in his eyes. "I know I lied, but I don't like being judged over being a bender. I didn't choose it, and I don't abuse it. So why should I be grouped in with those that do?" I looked down, playing with a string on the blanket.

"I know that I'm in no position to ask for favors," I mumbled.

"You're not."

"Nor do I really deserve any..."

"No."

"But I'm going to ask anyway," I finished as I looked up into his eyes, my face sincere. "I know what you are both talking about. I'm not stupid. If I'm going to lose everything today and be humiliated... can you please... find it in yourself to treat me like a human? Even if you don't see me like one?" I felt my eyes brim with tears so I glanced to the wall, blinking them away.

When I worked up the courage to look, the Lieutenant was staring at me contemplatively. A frown pulled down the corners of his mouth as he shifted from foot to foot. He looked sideways to Amon's doorway before opening his mouth to respond.

"I suppose... I can do that for you... Kanni."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

He cleared his throat. "I wish it wasn't you, I hope you know that."

"Wasn't me who...?" I led him into continuing.

"I wish you weren't a bender. Then you wouldn't have been lying to us. Then I wouldn't have to watch you go through this." His voice was strained.

"But even knowing me, your view of bending hasn't changed?" I asked quietly, glancing down.

"No."

I met his eyes again, my voice shy, threatening to break. "Does it hurt?"

I saw his cheek divot in as he gnawed at it with his teeth. "I don't know. But-"

"Lieutenant!" Amon emerged from his room, no further along in getting ready than he was when he entered. _He was listening the whole time._ "I believe that she needs Ming here. Now."

Lee snapped to attention. "Yes, sir. Of course." He glanced sideways at me before leaving the room quickly.

"What was that for?" I asked with a snap in my voice.

Amon turned to me after snapping the door closed. "Watch your tone."

I scowled, turning my head. "You could be a _little_ nicer, you know."

"And why is that?"

 _You were last night._ "Because of what you're doing to me today."

"What I'm doing you see as unkind, yes?" He asked, looking over his shoulder in the doorway to his bedroom.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, of course."

I heard a hollow laugh echo through his mask. "Then why should I be nice?" He stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him. I scowled, pulling my bending away from him so I could pretend he wasn't in the next room over. _I cannot follow his shifting moods for the life of me..._

A light knock was heard on the door. I glanced towards Amon's door, but when he didn't emerge, I called out, wary of my lungs.

"Come in!"

Ming stuck her head in, her dark-haired bun falling loose and spilling about her face. Her face filled with relief upon seeing me relatively unharmed in the blanket.

"Oh," She sighed, rushing over to me, dumping her bag on the floor. "Kanni, thank goodness you're alright. Did he... "

I shook my head. "No. But he's taking it today. At his ceremony..."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged offhandedly. "There's nothing you can do. But thank you." I looked around, shrugging off the warm blanket. "So I guess you have to get me ready to be publicly humiliated?" I meant it to be a joke, but my voice was timid.

She frowned, helping me to my feet. "Unfortunately, yes. Let's get you to the bathroom. I brought some clothes to change into."

I winced slightly, letting her walk me to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. She sat me on the bench before closing the door behind us. She ran the water, drawing a hot bath.

"Let's go," She mumbled, commanding me to sit still. She unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off my shoulders. I moved to cover myself but was stopped by her scoff. "Honey, we have the same thing. Relax." She stopped suddenly, eyeing the wrappings around my torso. "These look good, considering you were thrown around a lot..."

"Amon redid them." My hand lifted to the side of my head. "This too."

She pursed her lips. "He did?" I nodded in response. "He confuses me sometimes..."

I let out a small laugh. "You and me both."

"Thank you, by the way," She whispered as she began removing the wrappings. "The Lieutenant informed me that as long as I didn't act out again, I wouldn't be punished for what I did. It's because you defended me that I'm not in more trouble. So thank you."

I smiled softly. "Well don't act out again."

"If I could do anything to save you from this fate, Kanni, I would put my neck on the line in a heartbeat."

I reached out with my bending, surprised to find that she was being honest. _I'm not used to such... loyalty._

"Thank you. But there is no need. Please be careful." She nodded, moving on to help me out of the loose hospital pants. She followed up with tugging off the bandage on my head, then turning to my left forearm.

 _I hadn't even noticed the thin gauze wrapped around it..._

"I... I had to take off your sleeve to make sure nothing was broken. And it was sopping wet..."

"It's okay, Ming," I cut her off gently.

Her fingers hesitantly pulled off the wrappings, turning over my arm to reveal the tattoo. The Koi fish's lips rested on my wrist, its elegant and swirling body nearly reaching to my elbow. It was mostly white, except for the black spot that sat on its forehead, but surprisingly still stuck out against my pale skin. It was an unnatural white... _**Like the shining of the moon?**_ I rolled my eyes at Yue, turning to watch Ming stare at my mark.

"Why do you hide this?" I shrugged in response. Ming lipped her lips, trying to get a conversation going. "Why a Koi fish? It sort of looks like the one from the stories..."

"The moon spirit?" She nodded. "That's what it is," _Literally._

 _"_ But there are two, yes?"

I smiled. "Yeah. The white one," I waved my arm slightly. "Is the moon spirit. Tui. Now Yue, after La's death at the Battle of the North Pole. The other is the ocean spirit. La."

"So why the moon? They're both symbolic to waterbending."

"Sure, I mean, both are _essential_ to waterbending, really. But I've always felt more..." I grinned as I thought of a clever way to explain. "Connected to Yue, than to La."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, but let the subject drop, helping me to the bath. I slid gratefully into the warm water, feeling at ease immediately.

Ming cleared her throat awkwardly. "Can I- Can I ask you a favor?" I looked at her questioningly, nodding for her to continue. "I heard that you are a healer? Using your bending?" I nodded my head. "Can you... show me?"

I felt my lips tug upward. "You've never seen it?"

"Not really," She shook her head.

I smiled. "Sure. Just... give me a second." I closed my eyes, leaning backwards in the tub. _**She's in for a show. They still don't know how powerful you are, do they?**_ _Nope. They might never find out._ I felt Yue sigh sadly, but ignored her as I focused on my bending.

I felt the warm water swirling around me, encasing my sore body in its gentle embrace. Ming sucked in a breath as the water began to glow a light blue. I felt the tingling sensation of healing spread through my limbs, focused in my chest. I cracked my eyes to see Ming's face one of pure awe. I let out a small laugh before sucking in a deep breath to dip below the surface. The healing water immediately found the cut in the side of my head, mending the skin.

Perhaps I stayed below a touch too long, since Ming's hands reached in to grab my arm and pull me up. I surfaced, dragging in a breath of air.

"Kanni, don't do that!"

I giggled. "I'm a waterbender, Ming. I'm not going to drown."

"Tell that to the girl who almost died in a frozen river."

My smile fell as I pushed my wet hair out of my face. "Yeah, well..." My voice tapered off as Ming brought forth soap.

I stayed silent as she helped bathe me, being gentle around my wounds. When I was done, she helped me out of the water and wrapped a towel around my torso.

She turned away to fish around in her bag. "Now, when you finish drying-"

I dropped the towel, moving my hands, bending the water off of my body. "Dry," I said with a grin.

She pivoted, a look of shock on her face as I covered myself with a towel again. She smiled, rolling her eyes and tossed me some clothes. They were gray pants and a blue short sleeve shirt, which I donned quickly.

"Let's wrap your ribs," Ming muttered as she lifted my shirt. She frowned, staring at my ribcage.

"What?"

"Where did- the bruises! Did the healing do that?" I nodded. "That's incredible."

I smiled. "Thank you?" I giggled as she sent me a joking look. Since my ribs were still sore, she wrapped them to keep them in place, then removed the stitches in the side of my head, replacing them with a small pad of gauze.

"Here, I found these down in your old room before we left the mansion. I brought them with me,,, I don't know why... I just..." Ming held out a pair of my gray arm covers. I took them from her hands graciously, cutting her off.

"Thank you, Ming." I slipped them on, followed by the black boots she handed to me. She then moved behind me as I sat on the bench, running a brush through my tangled locks.

"How do you want me to do your hair?" Ming mumbled to me softly.

I shrugged. "Does it matter?" My mood was turning dark as the time ticked further along.

I felt her purse her lips behind me, and I closed my eyes as her fingers began to dance across my skull, tugging at the strands.

 _ **Do you have a plan yet?**_ _No... nothing. I keep resigning myself to this... only to get this burst of anger and betrayal and all I want to do is fight... But I can't._ _ **Are you sure you don't want my help?**_ _Positive. They think I'm a freak enough._ _ **Your bond with me doesn't make you a freak, Kanni. It's a gift. It makes you special. But never a freak.**_

"There," Ming sighed as she set my braided hair over my shoulder, dangling down the left side of my face. I quirked my eyebrow. I had expected a bun or something... nothing intricate. She shrugged at me in the mirror. "You should be proud today. Of everything you are. Don't let them destroy you," She mumbled as her hand cupped my cheek. "Even if you think they are, you are the strongest and most bull-headed person I have ever met." I smiled tearily at her, as her own eyes began to water. "Don't you dare let them break you."

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Ming wiped her face as she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I sniffed, standing up and walking behind her out of the bathroom. Amon stood in his main room in his full garb, hands behind his back.

He turned his head upon seeing us emerge. "Is she ready?"

Ming went to answer, but I stepped forward. " _She_ is right here. And yes. _I'm_ ready for your stupid ceremony." Ming looked sideways at me in fright, but I shrugged. _What do I have to lose anyway?_

Amon's eyes narrowed at me through the mask, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he stepped back and nodded to the door, two chi-blockers walking in with their heads covered. They stepped behind me, one of them kicking out the back of my legs.

I cried out as I fell to my knees, my arms being tied behind my back.

"Stop! She'll go without a fight! Please!" Ming's voice reverberated in the room.

I stayed silent as a coarse hood was pulled over my head, blacking out my vision. _One last time, Yue?_ _ **Yes, Kanni. One last time.**_ Her voice was sad, but I smiled softly behind my burlap veil. I reached out with my bending, feeling what was around me as I was led through the base and pushed into the back of a truck. I sat, crossing my legs beneath me as I felt both Ming's and Amon's presence follow me in.

We rumbled along, and I tried to feel everything around me. Ming's racing heartbeat. The chi blockers' fidgeting limbs. Amon's steady breaths. I reached further out, feeling the liquids rushing through the machine's engines. I felt the mist that was outside of the truck, and how we pushed through it. I felt myself get lost in its tranquility, the gentle swirls of the fog coaxing me into a meditative state.

My mind floated into memories.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! So first off, I want to apologize for the technical error when I posted the previous chapter. I have no idea why that happened, but I'm happy one of my readers caught it and pointed it out! So please, if it happens again, I would be ever so grateful if you all let me know!**

 **Secondly, I would like to apologize for taking a while to update! I know how annoying it is, so I super apologize!**

 **On that note, I want to super duper apologize in advance because I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo in November. A part of me is debating about not writing a completely new novel for it, and just using it as motivation to get a minimum of 50,000 words written in 30 days. Which I know I can do because this story has been going for, what? A month and a half? And I have a crap-ton of words.**

 **So what I might do is both continue with this and spend a little more time writing my actual novel that I've been writing for years. We shall see! But either way, I won't be as super focused on this!**

 **On the other hand, soccer is over on Halloween so I'm HOME-FREE!**

 **Enjoy everyone, and I should be updating soon!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	40. Chapter 40: Memory Lane

**So I'll be deleting my apology as a chapter and merely adding it here, so no one thinks there are more chapters than it seems. MY APOLOGIES AGAIN, EVERYONE!**

 _ **Author's Sincerest Apologies:**_

 _ **My computer was almost just thrown through a window. Or a wall. Or anything that would accurately express my rage at the contraption. I have no clue what it did, all I know is that from chapter one, on... It deleted them off of my story.**_

 _ **THANK THE LORD that I have it in other places. So, yeah... I'm sorry for completely blowing up your notifications and whatnot. It WAS NOT intentional and I feel like an ass.**_

 _ **But YES! There IS a new chapter (ch. 39), so please enjoy that as a pick-me-up from this crazy debacle.**_

 _ **I was so frustrated. The entire process made we want to hulk out and destroy Harlem or something. (ha...references)**_

 _ **But we're good now (knock on wood) and hopefully things will run a little smoother!**_

 _ **Sorry again!**_

 _ **-Pheonixash**_

 **Now please, enjoy my latest chapter! The next will be out shortly, since it will be somewhat short... probably.**

 **Chapter 40: Memory Lane**

"What are you looking at, sweetie?" My mother's gentle voice echoed as the image swirled into focus.

"Water, mommy!" A little girl stood on her tippy-toes, peering over the snow wall that separated the tribe from the long drop to the ocean. The girl turned, her fur-lines hood falling off in the wind.

From where I stood, I received a decent view of the little girl's pursed, pink lips, surrounded by pale skin stretched over high cheekbones that accented her large, blue orbs. Her petite and child-like face was framed with two double braids... of golden hair.

 _I'm looking at myself?_ _ **Yes. It would seem that your mediation has brought you to your past experiences with bending.**_ _Because I'm about to lose it... Can they see us?_ _ **I doubt it. It's your memories. It's not like we are actually back in time to this moment.**_ _Right..._

My mother climbed the snow stairs, her arms, encircling the younger me's shoulders. I frowned, wishing I could feel her embrace again.

"You like it, sweetie?" She scooped up my little body, giving me a better look of the ocean, the moon's light reflecting off the waves. Younger me cooed happily.

 _How old am I right now?_ _ **About two, I believe. It seems we are watching the first time that we ever communicated.**_ _What?_ _ **Just watch.**_

 _"_ Moon is pretty," The young Kanni garbled happily.

"Yes it is, sweetheart," My mother smiled.

"That's pretty name!" The little girl giggled, her eyes fixated on the moon. My mother frowned, setting her daughter down to her feet, and crouched to meet her eyes.

"What name, sweetie?" I didn't respond, instead giggling as I tried to look over my mother's shoulder to the moon. "Honey, who are you talking to?" My mother's face was drawn with concern as she tried to understand.

I smiled to myself as I watched my toddler version gape up at the moon with delight. "Relax, mother. I'm just a weird kid," I chuckled, even though she couldn't hear me.

My mother grabbed young me's shoulders gently. "Are you... are you talking to the moon, Kanni?"

My innocent blue orbs looked to my mother, sparkling with joy. "Yes, mommy. She's really pretty."

"Her? Do you see someone, honey?" Mini-Me nodded, pointing out over the wall, just below where the moon rested in the sky. I glanced up, seeing Yue's shimmering form, encased by moonlight.

"I- I don't see anything..." My mother whispered. I frowned.

 _You didn't let her see you?_ _ **Kanni, the only reason you could see me was because of our bond.**_ _So you made me look like a nut-job instead?_ Yue laughed inside my mind. _**Just watch.**_

I turned my gaze back to the scene before me as my mother lifted her young daughter onto her hip, walking back down the stairs.

"Time for bed, sweetheart," My mother cooed.

The golden haired girl frowned. "You believe me, Mommy... don't you?"

My mother stopped, looking sideways at the child. "Tikanni, _of course_ I believe you. Ever since you were little, I knew you were special."

The image blurred, and I found myself inside my old home. I glanced around at the decorated walls, the wood clicking under my heels. I felt my lips curl up as I spotted a family photo on the wall.

I reeled backwards as a little blond haired girl streaked past me, squealing with laughter as my brother chased after her.

"Nanuk, no!" She screeched as he heaved her off the ground with a laugh.

 _How old am I now?_ _ **You'll see.**_

Young me squirmed out of Nanuk's grasp, thumping awkwardly to the floor. She hurried around the side of the couch, peering around the corner. Nanuk laughed, his head thrown backwards.

"Alright, you asked for it!" His voice was still relatively high, lacking the deep baritone I had remembered. His body was still pretty spindly, not muscular like when he grew older. _So a preteen still, huh?_ It dawned on me... _This is when-_ _ **Yes. Now hush. It's about to happen.**_

Nanuk bended some water out of a nearby cup, holding it above his shoulder. "Here it comes!" He joked, a smile plastered on his face as he advanced. He threw gentle splashes of water at the young version of me, making her run backwards with gleeful squeals.

"Stop, stop!" She giggled, waving her hands in front of her face. One water blast hit a little too hard, catching her in the cheek. "Ow! Stop it!"

Nanuk chuckled, oblivious to how his hit had been too much.

"Stop!" The little girl said louder, thrusting her hands in front of her face as another water blast came at her. But there was no connection.

"Kanni..." Nanuk breathed, his smile gone. The girl opened her eyes, gasping as she found the water suspended in mid-air before her hands. As soon as she gasped, the water plopped to the ground with a splash.

"What is going on in here?" My father walked in with his broad chest and stern face. We all stared at him quietly. "Well?"

Nanuk cleared his throat, a smile coming to his lips. He lifted a finger to point at the blonde girl who still sat on the ground. "Kanni... Kanni can..." My father raised his eyebrow expectantly. "She can _bend_."

My father's face turned to one of shock. "What?"

"She's a waterbender, Dad!" Nanuk laughed out joyfully.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Come here, my sweet snow angel!" My father scooped me up, swinging me around. He kissed my temple as my mother entered the room, her fingers interlaced with my sister's. "Honey! Tikanni just used waterbending!"

"What?" My mother's face broke into a smile. _She always suspected it, didn't she?_ _ **You're mother was anything but slow, Kanni.**_

"Yes," My father continued happily. "And at the ripe age of three! So early." His finger flicked my nose teasingly, making me giggle. "I guess you're just weird all around, aren't you?" Everyone chuckled at his teasing.

 _So I'm three, which makes Nanuk thirteen..._ _ **And your sister, Inana?**_ _Seven. I guess that explains why they look so gangly._ I chuckled in my mind.

A sad smile tugged at my lips as I watched my family embrace happily. I wanted to join, but I knew I couldn't. Still, it seemed like it ended too soon as the image blurred yet again.

The moment I recognized the scene, I knew that I was six in the memory. She stood before the council, my uncle Unalaq frowning at her.

"Do you realize what you have done?" A councilman asked in a gruff, elderly voice.

The seven-year-old looked down guiltily.

"She's just a child. Please, it was an accident," My father pleaded beside me.

The councilman who had spoken before stood, revealing a balding head and white-bearded chin. "We know it was an accident, Kaito. But this isn't the first occurrence. First the council hall-"

"That was over a year ago!" My father interjected.

"Exactly!" The councilman yelled back, leaning over the table. "She continues to cause disasters wherever she turns, and you continue to promise that she will learn to control her abilities. Yet, it never gets done!"

Unalaq stood, the place beside him where my father would usually sit, empty. "Kaito, brother, please. I do not want to convict my niece of such actions, either. We know she doesn't mean any harm but she _must_ get her bending under control."

"She _will_! She just needs time."

My uncle nodded. "I know. And time, she has. But, brother," He paused, his face sad. "If she does not-"

"What are you going to do?! Banish her?" The council stared at my father and young me. "You're kidding, right? You would banish a child? I would never let that happen!"

The old councilman spoke up again. "You are not the chief, Kaito. We can overrule you. Out-vote you."

"You would-" My father stopped, looking at his daughter's scared little face. "How dare you bring this up in front of my daughter. She's _six_ for spirit's sake." He turned his back to the council, grabbing her little hand softly, leading her towards the door.

I smiled as I recognized the familiar determined frown that blossomed on my younger's face. She pulled her hand away and turned, returned to the council.

Her little voice reverberated through the hall as she spoke, her voice shaking, "I'm sorry for what I did."

"We know that, Kanni," Unalaq started, but the six year old cut him off.

"I'll learn to control it. I promise. There won't be another problem. I won't break anything again."

The council stared at the young girl for a moment before Unalaq spoke up, a small smile on his face. "Of course, Kanni. We have full faith in you."

The girl bowed, her braids falling into her face. "Thank you," She mumbled before running back to her father.

I was about to walk after them when I heard the council speaking softly.

"How can you have so much confidence in her?" The elderly councilman asked softly.

My uncle replied, "She can do it. She has incredible power..."

"She _destroyed_ part of the barrier _wall!_ " The elder whispered hoarsely.

"Hush, my friend," Unalaq quipped. "Let's wait and see if things turn out. If things... continue... we will revisit the topic.

My surroundings jumped until I found myself outside the council room, staring at my six year old self and my father.

 _How did I hear all that if we aren't really back in time?_ _ **You must have heard it when you were younger as you walked out.**_ _I don't remember that, though._ _ **You were six, Kanni. It probably meant nothing to you.**_

I sighed to myself as I focused on my father. He held little me's delicate hands as he stared into her determined eyes.

"Honey, you were very brave in there. You can do this."

"Thanks, Daddy. And I know I can."

His face looked deep in thought. "You just weren't focused. You need to focus more."

"Yes Daddy."

"And you'll need to train more. I'm going to have you start getting up with Nanuk and I in the mornings along with your afternoon sessions, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go, honey. We have a lot to do."

"Yes, Daddy."

I frowned, watching my smaller self receding into the distance, hand in hand with my father.

 _ **This is when things turned bad, yes?**_ _Not really, actually. In a way... I guess. I started being afraid of my bending a little bit more. But I gained control over it. There were no more incidents... until..._

My vision started to blur.

 _Oh no. We're not going to-_ _ **I don't know, Kanni.**_ _Yue, you have to get me out of this._ _ **You're the one meditating! I can do nothing.**_

I tried to pull myself out of my mediation, but nothing worked as I felt myself only sink deeper.

 _NO! I can't see this. Not again... not again... please! Don't make me watch them... don't make me..._

 _Don't make me watch them die._


	41. Chapter 41: That Terrible Day

**Chapter 41: That Terrible Day**

My environment refocused. My breath grew heavy immediately as I recognized it. The house had a sense of cleanliness that was so intense, that it was unsettling. Nanuk had joined the United Forces four months prior to that day.

He had died a month ago.

My mother fell into an intense routine to keep herself busy. She cleaned and cooked like it would keep her alive.

Maybe it did.

My father had stopped training me. Ever since that day at the council when I was six, he had trained me night and day to have complete control. Not anymore. He was drowning himself in his work. When he _did_ spar with me, he was intense, pushing me to the limit. Making me want to quit. Making me want to break.

Inana was still the sweet young girl I knew, now 13. She was wise beyond her years and a constant strong shoulder to cry on. But losing Nanuk had broken her, too. Behind her facade of joy, anyone could see the constant pain that hid in her tearful eyes.

I was a wreck.

And I was nine.

I turned my head as the front door opened, revealing my younger self, bundled in clothing and eyes red.

"Are you alright, honey?" My mother's voice drifted from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Fine," My small voice responded. I gnawed at the inside of my cheek as I awaited the next person's entrance.

"Where is that girl?" My father yelled as he barged through the door. My younger self stood quietly by the couch, stripping off her layers.

"What _on Earth_ did you think you were doing?" He yelled, getting into the stoic girl's face.

" _What_ is going on?" My mother cried, completely entering the room.

My father turned to the woman, anger on his face. "She caused a massive disturbance at class today, evidently. I was just informed at the council building."

"What did you do, honey?" My mother asked gently. The young me didn't respond, shaking her head.

My father answered for me. "She challenged three kids to a duel."

"What? Honey, why would you do that?"

"They were pushing around a kid in the yard," The little girl answered quietly. "I was just standing up for him."

My mother's face softened, but quickly turned to shock as my father spoke again. "You didn't need to _hurt_ them!"

"What?" My mother cried.

"She sent them all to the healers. And then when a teacher tried to intervene, she sent her to the healer too!"

"Tikanni!" My mother scolded, horror in her voice. "Why would you do that?"

The young me shrugged. "I don't-"

"Don't you dare say that you don't know!" My father yelled, his face close to his daughter's.

"Kanni!" A new voice entered the chaos. _No, Inana. Go away. Get out of here._ "Did you really hurt Mizu?" The young me nodded mutely.

"You hurt Muzi?!" My mother cried. Muzi was Inana's interest at the time.

The young me shrugged. "He was hurting that boy. So I hurt him." I gaped at my own voice. _I was so... calm. It's a little terrifying._ ** _You were broken, Kanni. You couldn't figure out how to deal with what you were going through. You had shut me out after that day at the council room. The only person you wanted to talk to was Nanuk._** _And I couldn't._

` "Kanni," My mother shook her head at me, her mouth open in disbelief.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Inana yelled.

My younger's eyes brimmed with tears. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"This is _your_ fault!" My father pointed his finger at my mother.

" _My_ fault?!"

"Ever since she was little, you've been putting it in her head that she's special and has been chosen for a special reason!"

"She _is_ special!"

"No!" The young me cried. "I don't want to be special! I just want Nanuk back and everything to go back to normal!"

My sister yelled, tears in her eyes. "There is nothing _normal_ about you! You've been a freak ever since you were little!"

"Inana! Watch your tongue, young lady!" My mother scolded.

"Nanuk is gone! He's not coming back!" My father was shaking his little girl's shoulders as she sobbed. One large cry made the house shudder.

Everyone froze except for the little girl who was shaking in tears.

"Kanni..." My mother spoke softly. My nine year old self didn't respond.

Inana's face turned in horror as the plants in my mother's small garden began to shrivel. "Kanni, you know I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. You've never been a freak to me. You know that."

 _She's being honest... Why didn't I listen?_ ** _You were a child._**

"Tikanni, focus," My father's firm voice broke through to the little girl.

She snapped open her bleary eyes in anger. "NO!" The air turned colder, all the water in the house freezing instantaneously. "You _never_ listen to me! I just want us to be back to normal! I want Nanuk back!"

"He's not coming back, sweetie. I want him back too... but it just can't happen," My mother spoke softly in fright. The blonde girl heaved heavy sobs as she stood with her fists clenched. "Focus on the moon, honey. Let it calm you down."

"Don't tell her that nonsense. We all know that the moon will only increase her power. No, Kanni," My father drew close to my young face. "Focus on me. The moon isn't talking to you. Now look at me. You need to ignore the moon, understand?"

The house shook suddenly, and I stepped back with tears streaming down my face as Yue's presence filled the room. The young girl screamed as her forearm began to burn a bright white. With her yell, my family was thrown backwards from her. She fell to her knees, her eyes glowing white as the mark of Yue slowly drew itself on her arm.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

My family was lifted off the ground, their bodies contorted. My father looked to his daughter in horror.

"Bloodbender," He whispered with fear.

"What's going on?" I heard my young self whimper through the pain. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"You need to relax, honey," My mother's voice was shaking as her body was suspended in the air. Inana whimpered in the corner as my mother continued. "Stop this, sweetheart."

"I-I _can't!"_

I saw the light encase my young body, exploding outwards as I heard screams.

"KANNI!"

"NO!"

My eyes snapped open to see the dim light sneaking in through the fibers of the burlap sack over my head.

"Kanni... are you alright?" Ming's voice spoke, barely above a whisper. My chest was heaving, tears and sweat dripping down my face. I was shaking...

"Fine," I gasped out, trying to stay confident.

 _Maybe... Maybe I deserve this..._

 ** _I think you should meditate more._** _Hell no. Why the hell would I do that?_ ** _I'm in your head, Kanni. I saw where it was going. You need to see it._**

I bit my lip, closing my eyes once more.

When I reopened them, I saw the collapsed roof of my house. In the rubble, laid a little girl, golden hair splayed about her face. Her eyes opened slowly, confused and scared. She sat up, tears pouring down her face at her surroundings.

"Mommy? Daddy? Inana?" She got up, wincing as her body ached, to look around. I didn't bother following her, knowing exactly what she would find.

A scream followed quickly after, with the young version of myself stumbling back through the rubble.

"What's _wrong_ with me!?" She screamed to the empty air. Her face looked up with anger. Sorrow. Brokenness.

Her fingers played at the silver necklace around her neck, before she pushed her hair out of her tear-streaked face, and ran off into the bitter cold night.

She would never go back.

 _How is this helping me?_ ** _Just... keep watching. You see yourself as a monster because you couldn't control your abilities. That was in times of great emotion. But your mind wants to show you the good, too._**

Suddenly everything began to spin again.

"Here, honey," My mother's voice helped me to focus on her form as it hugged my little body. I recognized it, and knew that it was shortly after the council meeting. I was frustrated that I couldn't gain full control. "You just need balance." Her slender fingers gently pulled off her own necklace, and presented it to me.

"You're necklace?" The young girl's voice asked quietly.

"Yes. It's of Yin and Yang. Vaatu and Raava." She paused as she clasped it around her daughter's neck. "Tui and La."

"Like the water spirits?"

"Yes," She smiled warmly. "Everything is about balance, sweetheart. You just need to balance yourself to figure this out. This pendent will help you do that. It was created withing the Spirit Oasis. It has... spiritual gifts."

"Thanks, Mommy. But are you sure?" My young self spoke softly.

My mother chuckled. "Of course, Kanni. Besides, I have your father's necklace still." Her fingertips touched the carved pendant my father had given to her upon their proposal.

The child smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mommy. You're the best."

"I know that dear," The woman replied with a teasing smile.

As my surroundings changed, I found myself ducking a blast of water. _What the?_ My eight year old self rolled sideways past me, landing deftly on her feet.

I looked to my other side to see Nanuk, his cocky grin plastered to his face. "That the best you can do?" He teased.

"Never!" My little self cried joyfully as she attacked again.

The spar sped past me in fast forward until it ended with Mini-Me landing on her ass. But she was smiling. Laughing as Nanuk helped her up, a chuckle on his lips.

The scenes started moving faster. I was met with a moment when I had first discovered my bending. My father was marveling at how quickly I was picking up on everything. Each moment he spent with me was one of laughter and smiles.

Cooking with my mother, using my bending to stir the soup. Jumping as my father poked my ribs jokingly, sending sound flying into the walls. My family's laughter bouncing around the room.

Getting my hair braided by Inana as she asked me about how lessons were going. Then she would tell me about her latest courtship. She was quite the local beauty.

Helping my father move heavy supplies with our bending. Celebratory hot drinks afterwards.

Saving a little boy from drowning in an Earth Kingdom village. I was older here. _I had already left home. It was one of the few times I used bending since that terrible day._

Chasing the Equalists away from Korra's prone form.

Sparring with Korra, our giggles filling the courtyard.

Cooking with Pema, using my bending to stir the soup. Jumping as Meelo poked me in the ribs, sending soup flying into the wall... our laughter... _My family._

Training Korra.

Saving that little girl, Nida.

Fighting the Equalists at the arena. Saving people. Saving Beifong. Saving Korra.

Diving in after Naomi.

Nailing Amon in the face.

Healing Amon.

Ming's praise of my healing.

Saving Korra...

I snapped open my eyes as I felt the truck stop abruptly. Hands dragged my upwards by my elbows.

"Time to go," One of the chi blocker's mumbled into my ear. I didn't respond. The guided me off of the truck and into the building. I reached out, feeling Amon's firm footfalls behind me, followed by Ming's soft and hesitant ones.

"Keep her here until we're ready," Amon commanded. I felt the chi blockers nod in response. Amon turned to my hooded form. "This is it, Kanni. Anything to say on the matter?"

I raised my head, looking directly at where I knew he was, even though he couldn't see my eyes. "You will not break me. _Never_."

He frowned behind his mask, and turned away, walking briskly to what I assumed was the stage. I reached out further to feel a mass crowd congregated in the next room over.

 _Well... this is it, isn't it?_ ** _You're not going to fight, then?_** _There's no way I can that will be ethical. No way that won't prove what they all believe._ ** _So you'll sacrifice yourself for them?_** I smiled behind the burlap. _No. I'm not dying today. They won't break me. I won't let him break me._

 _Never._


	42. Chapter 42: Equalized

**Chapter 42: Equalized**

I heard the crowd erupt as Amon no doubt walked onto the stage. He began his regular speech, informing the crowd about his tragic back story, and how he supposedly got his scar.

I felt a small huff of laughter push itself out of my mouth. _Liar._ Just as the laugh escaped my lips, I felt a foot kick out towards me. "Shut up!"

I smirked, kicking out myself to catch my attacker in the hip. Another came behind me, grasping onto my back. I shoved myself backwards, ramming the chi blocker into the wall. He released, falling to the ground. The one that had tried to kick me was up again, but I quickly brought him down once more with a swift kick to the diaphragm. I dropped my knee onto his chest, pinning him. _Hey... I know you, don't I?_

" _Don't_. Touch me," I growled through the burlap sack. More chi blockers entered the room, and I let them shove me to my knees. The chi blocker rose, rubbing his chest. _Yes...you seem VERY familiar._

"Bitch," He growled.

I smirked behind the hood. "Likewise."

He lashed out, catching me across the face with a slap. My head whipped sideways as pain blossomed on my cheek. I kept my mouth shut as I felt the Lieutenant enter the room.

"What's going on in here?"

The chi blockers stood awkwardly, Ming pressing herself against the wall with her hand over her mouth. "The bitch was acting out," My attacker growled, sending me a sideways scowl he thought I couldn't see. Well.. I _couldn't_. But I could damn well feel it.

"Yes, Lieutenant," I spoke, kneeling on the ground. "Your bitch over there was acting out." I nodded my head to where the chi blocker stood. "Don't you worry, though. I whipped him into shape."

There were a few chuckles as my attacker seethed. He moved forward to strike me again.

"That's enough, Shiro," The Lieutenant commanded, a hint of anger in his voice. I quirked my eyebrow. _Shiro?_ Something clicked in my head and I laughed.

"Shiro! That's your real name? I honestly like Tubby better, don't you?" Tubby... or _Shiro_.. growled at me.

"Enough," The Lieutenant commanded again. "Get her up. It's time to go."

Shiro lifted me roughly, making me grin. "Easy there, Tubbs. Don't want to damage the main event, do you?"

He growled, shoving me forward to practically headbutt the Lieutenant's chest. Thankfully, I could feel him in front of me and I stopped myself. I felt him frown at me as he reached out a hand to grab the crook of my arm.

"Let's go, Kanni."

I smiled. "You remembered."

"I am not an unreasonable man," He responded softly, making me smile. "Get ready, Kanni. This will not be fun."

The rushing hearts of the room hit me like a ton of bricks. The Lieutenant led me in, centering me on the stage, before his foot pressed behind my knees. They gave out, crashing onto the wooden floor.

"Ouch," I grumbled softly.

I felt Amon's presence beside me, his hands behind his back as he assessed the crowd.

"There was one who lived among us. A.. _unique_... young woman who pretended to understand. Pretended to be the _victim_. But... she was one of the oppressors. A _bender._ "

I scowled. _Oppressor my ass. Look in the mirror._

As he continued to speak to his followers, I reached out with my bending, feeling the enormity of the crowd. _Gathered quite the following hasn't he?_ ** _It would seem._** I smiled at Yue's voice.

 _As annoying as you can be... I'm going to miss you._ ** _The feeling is... mutual._**

I felt my eyes tear up as I refocused on Amon.

"And who was this traitor? It was none other than the golden haired girl. Kanni."

The crowd jeered and booed. _Yikes. Do they really hate me that much?_ ** _They hate what you represent to them._** _That doesn't make me feel much better._

"And tonight," Amon paused. "Tonight we will be rid of a powerful bender that allies herself with none other than the Avatar. Tonight, I will cleanse _Kanni_ of her impurity."

Amon's rough hand yanked off the hood, blinding me with the sudden stage lights. The crowd roared upon seeing me and my golden hair. I squinted, seeing the shadowed rows of people staring at me with anticipation.

The Lieutenant came behind me, pulling me up to my feet and freeing my hands. Amon stared at me through his mask as I stood unmoving, my face blank.

"Do you wish to be given the chance to defend yourself?" Amon asked, his tone taunting.

 ** _Yes._** _Hey, stop it. I can't fight him without seeming like the oppressive bender they see me as._ There was a moment of silence in my head before I heard Yue's soft reply. **_Then don't be a bender when you fight._**

I felt the corners of my lips turn up as I opened my mouth. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I do."

I turned to see Amon's eyes narrowing at me. "Very well," He rumbled as the crowd jeered.

He stepped back, giving me the stage as he remained relaxed. I mimicked him, refusing to fall into a bending stance. No one moved. **_He's waiting for you._** _I know. But there is no way in hell that I'm making the first move._

"Come on, Amon," I teased openly. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to make the first move do you?"

I felt his heart escalate as he shot forward. I copied him, sprinting forward until we were close. He was jarred, obviously expecting a bending attack rather than hand to hand. I punched out, feeling his deflection rather than seeing it. I spun around him, drawing from what I had seen the airbender kids do. He turned, keeping up with my speed.

 ** _You can do this, Kanni!_** _Thanks for the encouragement. I appreciate it, really. But distracting me is not going to help me win._

Amon's fist connected with my shoulder, making the arm go limp. _Shit!_ I twisted, kicking him in the side. He curled slightly, but recovered in a second. _Damn that armor!_

As fast as lightning, his arm shot out, catching my wrist as my working arm went to hit him. My eyes widened in fear as the crowd cheered. I felt him smirk.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping so that I could wrap my legs around his torso. I flipped myself, pulling him with me. I felt his heart skip a beat as we were momentarily suspended in the air, before crashing down onto the stage.

A gasp shot through the crowd. No one had downed Amon in front of them before. _It's about time that someone did._ I rolled so that my body was above his, my legs straddling his chest. I cocked my working fist above his head.

We sat there for a moment in silence, merely staring at each other as we tried to steady our breathing. My eyes me his gray orbs.

"Don't do this. Let me go," I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear the desperation in my voice. He stared at me without speaking. "Amon... please..."

I felt his chest rise beneath me as he breathed in a large, steadying breath. Suddenly, his arms gripped my shoulders, rolling me over him. I landed in a heap, scrambling to get my feet underneath me.

I didn't have time.

Amon was behind me, gripping the back of my neck. He puled me upright to my knees, facing the crowd.

"No," I whispered out. "No no no no..." _Yue..._ ** _Your family is proud of you, Kanni. I hope you know that. And so am I._** Tears leaked out of my eyes, streaming down my cheeks.

Amon leaned down, his warm breath slipping through the slit in his mask to brush against my neck. "You're welcome," His deep baritone mumbled in my ear.

 _For what? Destroying me? Er... trying to. Right. Trying to..._

His hand raised above him in what was quickly becoming his iconic stance. I closed my eyes, feeling out to Yue one last time.

 _Goodbye._ ** _Goodbye, Kanni._**

His thumb came down to rest on my forehead and a strange feeling washed over me. _What is this? Is this...?_

A sudden rush of nausea swarmed through my body.

 _This is it... I'm losing my bending, aren't I?_ My mind swirled as he removed his thumb, releasing the back of my neck. _It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be... I thought it would be more... painful._

I was unable to finish my thoughts as the ground came up to meet my face. I crumpled hard, my entire body weak and sweating. I felt hands on my arms, dragging me off the stage as Amon spoke once more through the roar of the crowd.

"The golden haired waterbender... has been _equalized!_ "

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! But I'l be updated sooooonnn!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	43. Chapter 43: A Deal

**Chapter 43: A Deal**

The moment I became aware of my surroundings, I felt the nausea. My head was spinning as I opened my eyes, trying to focus on the room I was in.

I groaned, swinging my legs to feel my bare feet brush against carpet. _Amon's room? Wait a second... this isn't the room I was in last night... This is the mansion!_ I looked down to find myself on the luxurious and plush couch I had seen so many times. A quick glance to the side revealed the boarded up window I had jumped through not long before. I pushed myself upwards, seeing that I still wore the same clothes I had worn when Amon had...

 _Oh spirits..._

A sob pushed past my lips and I rushed to the bathroom. I threw myself over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach as hot tears poured down my cheeks. The nausea remained as I continued to heave bile, nothing left for me to throw up.

I felt Amon walk into the room behind me.

 _Wait... felt?_ My eyes widened.

"The nausea is a side effect. I apologize for that," His baritone grumbled. I heaved into the toilet again, grumbling back.

"A side effect of _what_ exactly?" A deep chuckle rumbled through him. I turned, wiping at my mouth. "What did you do to me?"

"What do you think?" He didn't have his mask on, and he gave me a challenging look.

"I- I don't know," I responded timidly. "But I know you didn't take my bending."

"Oh?"

"Why didn't you?"

He stared at me silently as I shakily stood. When he finally opened his mouth, he ignored my question. "The nausea is a side effect of knocking you out. There is tea in the other room to help."

I rinsed out my mouth in the sink, splashing some water on my face. My knuckles turned white around the rim of the sink as I leaned forwards, catching my breath. I screwed my eyes shut.

 _Yue?_ There was no reply.

"Why didn't you take my bending?" I asked through clenched teeth, my eyes still closed.

"Are you disappointed?" Amon chuckled out darkly.

I screamed, clenching all my muscles, making the faucet shoot off as water sprayed out violently. I pulled at the water, launching it at Amon, who was caught off guard. The wave I created pushed him into the wall, and I sealed him in place with ice.

I placed my hands on either side of his neutral face, sneering at him. "Why didn't you? Why would you let me believe that it was going to happen and then _pretend?_ Why would you pretend?!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I gasped as I realized what I was doing. I backpedaled, the ice restraining Amon melting to the ground. He didn't move. He just stood in the puddles around him, watching as I dissolved into an emotional wreck of relief, fear and anger. I slid down the opposite wall, pulling my knees into my chest as sobs ripped through my throat.

 _Yue please answer me..._

"What did you do to me?" I whimpered, my face pressed into my hands. I was so unfocused, so emotionally distraught, that I didn't even feel Amon moving across the room towards me. I jumped when I felt his hands on my own, gently pulling them from my face. I looked up with bleary eyes to find his marred face impeccably close to my own.

"I didn't tell you because I needed your desperation and fear to be... sincere," He explained quietly.

"So you could humiliate me?"

"So I could save you."

I stared at him. "Why would you want to do that? After _everything..._ why would you want to save me?"

His face flashed a million emotions, none of which remained long enough for me to read. He opened his mouth, but ended up looking like a fish gasping for water as he struggled to find the words. He cleared his throat, forcing a smile onto his lips.

"Perhaps we should do what we used to. There is food out with the tea. I'll answer your questions if you eat."

"You think this is a joke?" I growled, the thought of food turning my stomach again.

His face fell. "No," He responded in his commanding voice. "But you must eat. Now." His grip on my hands tightened as he dragged me grudgingly to my feet and out of the bathroom. He guided me to the seat in front of his surprisingly clean desk.

I raised my eyebrows as I sat with a scowl. For once, his desk wasn't cluttered with a thousand papers, maps, and official looking documents. Instead, the polished wood was decorated with two sets of fine china with a large silver platter of assorted food in the middle, along with a matching silver teapot.

My mouth gaped. _Since when did Amon become so fancy?_ I gnawed at my lip as I found myself waiting for an answer from Yue that never came. _Why aren't you responding?!_

Amon sat across from me, his eyes on my conflicted face. "Here," He poured tea into a small cup for me, leaning across the desk to place it next to my plate. "You should drink this."

I scrunched my nose and glared at him. "I don't want anything from you. Now what did you do to me?"

That bastard _chuckled_. I growled, curling my lips. "Relax, _waterbender,_ " He said. "You should be grateful. You have your bending, so there is no need to worry. Now," He gestured to the food between us. "If you eat and drink, I will explain everything. But, _only_ if you eat."

I scowled, contemplating just punching him in place of the explanation. Still... I needed to know exactly what he had done to me. I needed to know why I couldn't feel Yue or talk to her. With a deepened frown and a glare, I leaned forward, scooping bountiful servings of fruit and dumplings onto my plate. I put it back onto the desk a little rough, making a loud clacking noise that Amon merely smirked at.

I snatched up chopsticks and began shoveling food into my mouth as I continued to glare at Amon's _stupid_ amused face. With a full mouth and puffed cheeks, I nodded at him with scrunched eyebrows, more or less commanding him to explain everything. _I already think I know what you are, you lying-_

"I knocked you out, along with a temporary block. Unfortunately, you'll probably feel nauseated from some time due to this. Your bending is weak right now, but will come back in due time."

I swallowed the barely-chewed food. "I still don't understand why you did it."

He smiled, biting into an apple. "You're not curious to the _how?_ "

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I _know_ how," I dared. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Oh do you?" He leaned forward with a cocky smirk.

 _Shit shit shit shit._ I scrambled for words. "I know a lot of things," I mumbled blankly as I brought the teacup to my lips. I sucked it down, scorching my throat as a result, making me hide a wince.

"Oh? Such as...?" He led me, his smirk wavering slightly, a flash of worry behind his silver eyes. _Think, Kanni, think._ "Don't lie to me, Tikanni," He warned gently. "I'll know."

I tried not to smirk at the fact that I had lied to him for weeks and he would still believe me if I hadn't openly shown that I was a bender. _Alright... what is something I know that will make him least mad?_

"Such as..." I started, looking sideways as a mischievous smile graced my lips. "Korra has been the only recorded person to domesticate a Polar-bear-dog."

Amon's eyes flashed dangerously. "Kanni," He growled, his hands steepled in front of his face. I gulped, my hands gripping my teacup nervously. "Speak."

I cleared my throat, my gaze glued to the blush colored tea in front of me. "I-" I hesitated. "I know that your back story is fake. And that your scars are too..."

Even though it made me a little woozy, I reached out with my bending to feel Amon's heart-rate increase with a sharp intake of breath. _Shit. I'm done for now._

"And what makes you believe this nonsense?" His voice was steady. If I couldn't legitimately _feel_ his nerves going on a rampage, I would have believed his calm demeanor.

I glanced a look up, but quickly returned to religiously studying the contents of my cup when I saw his piercing gaze. "I-I saw the makeup... smear. When you had your fever from the infection... and I took care of you. The wet cloth on your forehead smudged it..."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking softly. "You've known since then?"

I nodded. "I just... put two and two together. If the scars are fake... the story probably is too."

A small huff of laughter escaped his nose, making me look up in shock. "You never mentioned it. Why?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "I was terrified. I was hiding that I was a bender. The last thing I needed was to put myself in a compromising situation that would lead to me... revealing myself."

"You were terrified of me?" He asked, leaning forward with a smirk.

I scowled. _Yes._ "No!"

"Really?"

"Yes, _really,_ " I growled. "I just preferred to not use it. You know that."

"You've used it rather openly as of late," He accused, his tone turning sour.

"Because I had to. I told you before that I use it to protect people."

"From monsters."

"Maybe."

"From me."

I paused, staring at him. _Why do I feel guilty for calling him a monster. That's what he is right? Especially with this new development I've discovered..._

"If you're acting like a monster... then yes."

Amon sighed, swirling his tea absentmindedly. "Why didn't you tell your bender friends when you went back?"

I shrugged. "We already established that I didn't really tell them anything."

"But information like this, _were_ it true, would rip this revolution apart from the inside. No one you cared about would get hurt," He contemplated.

 _You would._ "I _know_ it's true, Amon. You can drop the act," I said instead.

He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Well, I am neither going to confirm nor deny your accusations. But," He leaned across the table, his broad chest brushing the top of the teapot. His face was close to mine, so I could see the intricate details of the scars and feel his breath on my nose. "If you utter a _single word_ about any of this," He hissed through his teeth. "That includes the scars, the back story, your bending, and _anything_ else that could undermine my position of leadership... I will take your bending for real this time. Do you understand?"

I nodded mutely.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I flinched as he yelled, making me shrink back in sudden fear.

"I've got it," I whispered.

He leaned back, calloused hands smoothing down the front of his tunic. "Good. Now, as to our deal-"

"What deal?" I cut in, my eyebrows scrunching as my confidence... _and inevitable sass..._ returned.

"The one that you are going to agree to," He responded offhandedly.

 _What the hell?_ "And if I _don't_ agree to it?" I asked with spite in my tone.

He glanced sideways at me as he stood from his chair to walk around the desk. "Oh," He leaned down to my ear. "You'll agree to it."

 _This can't be good._ I sat facing forward as he paced behind me.

"First off, obviously, you will not show anyone that your bending is still in tact."

"Or you'll take it?" I asked venomously.

"Look at you, you're catching on." His tone was teasing, making me scowl more. "You will be staying here at the compound for some time, until you are deemed well enough and ready to join our ranks."

I spit out the tea I had pressed to my lips. " _Excuse me?_ "

Amon chuckled. "Yes, as part of our deal, you will be joining the Lieutenant's squadron. The compound is under the impression that upon losing your bending, you realized the truth in our movement."

"You're hilarious," I laughed darkly. "No one would believe that."

I felt him shrug behind me chair. "Does it matter? Either way, you are helping our efforts, whether you like it or not."

"Is there anything else to your stupid deal?"

"Yes," He spoke lightly. "You will take most of your meals here with me. I not only want to check in on your progress, but I need to keep an eye on you." I rolled my eyes. "Finally, should you come into contact with any of your _bender friends_ ," Amon paused dramatically. "You cannot reveal yourself to them. Of course, that wouldn't do much good, would it? Still, you are to keep your mask on at all times when outside of the compound."

I stayed silent as he stopped behind my chair, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders. He leaned down, his lips near my ear. "As of now, Kanni, you are a non-bender... _again._ " He straightened, walking back towards his room. He turned before opening the doors. "You should rest. You need to be at your full strength tomorrow to begin training with my chi blockers. You will feel ill for some time, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." I felt his shoulders shake with a small chuckle.

He pulled open the doors as I slowly made my way back to the couch, dragging the heavy blanket over my shivering body.

"Oh, and Kanni," He called over his shoulder with a smile. "You'll notice that the window isn't fixed yet. When it is, I would appreciate that you didn't throw yourself through it again."

I grinned, despite my anger. "I didn't break your window. Your chair did." I nodded in the direction of the heavy armchair I had chucked through the glass. He chuckled, receding into his room, leaving me alone.

My smile melted as the door closed, leaving me in the darkness, no moon shining through the open window. I felt alone... and beyond unsure of what to do.

 _Where are you when I need you, Yue?_

I didn't know everything yet...but I was almost positive about the sensation I had gotten when Amon had pretended to take my bending.

I didn't know _exactly how_ he had done it... but I know one thing for certain.

Amon was a bender.

 _A bloodbender._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Aaahhh! I know... I sorta took the "big reveal" and put it super early, but I couldn't just let him bloodbend her and just have Kanni_** **not notice.** ** _That would be absurd._**

 ** _SO I hope y'all are okay with it!_**

 ** _I also decided that this story (and my personal working novel) are going to be the focuses of my NaNoWriMo, rather than a legitimate story that I'll send in at the end of the month. OH well! I'm honestly really in the mojo for this story and want it all out! So i don't want to stop!_**

 ** _More coming soon! Stay tuned and enjoy!_**

 ** _-Pheonixash_**


	44. Chapter 44: A Chance

**Chapter 44: A Chance**

My eyes snapped open when I heard the door to Amon's bedroom open. I was turned on my side, staring into the couch. I kept my breathing steady as I felt him move past me into the bathroom.

 _Yue?_ I called in my mind. There was still no answer. _Shit. Where are you?_

I rolled once the door closed behind Amon, allowing my eyes to grow accustomed to the dim lighting. I yawned, stretching my sore back as I tried to shake the fatigue left over from Amon's... thing.

 _I can't believe that he's a bender. What do I do? Call him out? I don't want to risk losing my bending for good..._

I groaned, dragging my fingers through my hair as I sat up. They snagged on the fraying braid, and I tugged it loose in a huff, the wavy locks falling around my face. Looking down, I saw I was still donned in the gray pants and blue shirt I had worn to Amon's ceremony. Rolling my eyes, I stood unsteadily on shaky legs.

"I would be careful, if I were you."

Amon's voice made me jump, my legs giving out as I pitched forward with a yelp. His strong hand wrapped around my left elbow, keeping me from slamming into the ground. I looked up to him as I more or less hung from his grasp. I scowled as he set me back onto the couch.

His lips pressed into a thin line as his unmasked eyes flitted over my features. He sighed in the back of his throat, making a deep raspy sound of thought. "You are clearly unable to begin training today... unfortunately."

My frown deepened. "So? What am I going to do instead, oh terrible captor?" _Stop being sassy, girl. You're going to dig yourself a hole._

Thankfully, I was met with a deep baritone laugh. It wasn't lighthearted. If anything, it was somewhat forced. But I preferred a chuckle over a growl.

"You will stay here," He commanded when he stopped chuckling. "You will recover. I will send for Ming to get you something for the nausea and soreness."

"How kind," I sneered.

He rounded on me, getting close to my face. "I would watch my tone if I were you. I could take your bending at any moment."

"Then why don't you?" I meant to yell. To scream. To have some venom. But it came out as a whisper. A whimper, even.

His hand came down to cup my chin, but it wasn't a caress or something endearing. _Even though I wish it was... wait what? Shut the hell up, Kanni._ The grip was light, but it was a terrifying mix of gentleness and threat.

"Do you want me to?" He implored under his breath. I shook my head as best I could with his hand holding me, my eyes glued to his. "I didn't think so." He released me, and I immediately leaned away.

 _Why am I so conflicted with everything right now? My emotions need to STOP._

Amon moved away to disappear into his room. When he reemerged only seconds later, he was tying his mask onto his face. He opened the door, leaning out to talk to the guard outside. When the man closed the door again, he turned to see that I hadn't moved an inch.

He looked at me quizzically, with a hint of humor in his features, before retreating into his grandeur bedroom and closing the door. I grinded my teeth angrily.

 _Bastard. Thinks he can force me to be an Equalist. Not freaking likely._ I pushed myself up to my feet, automatically feeling the nausea. _Oh shit._

Bile pushed its way up my throat and I gagged, clamping my hand over my mouth. I whirled, stumbling awkwardly into the bathroom and heaving into the toilet. I don't know how long I stayed there until I felt soft hands pull my long hair away from my face. I dared to reach out with my bending, causing another wave of nausea to crash over me.

"Ming," I mumbled out in between retches.

Her other hand rubbed up and down my back as she responded in a soothing voice. "Ssshhh, it's alright. I've got you, honey. I've got you. You're going to be alright."

 _Sounds like my mom..._ I tried to smile at that idea, but just threw up more. " _Ugh_. What is _wrong_ with me?" I slurred, tears leaking down my face.

"Here," She whispered, holding pills in front of my face.

"What are those?"

"They'll make you better."

I pursed my lips. _I don't want medication..._ But another wave of nausea crashed over me, so I nodded, shoving the pills into my mouth. Ming held a cup of water to my lips, which I gulped gratefully.

I leaned over the toilet, gripping the sides as I felt my stomach clench again.

"No, no," Ming pulled my chin up. "You can't throw up right now. You'll just expel the medication. It'll kick in soon, honey. Just hold on."

I nodded, screwing my eyes shut as I tried to control my body. _Stop fighting me, dammit. Don't you dare throw up._

After a few moments of sitting completely still, with Ming stroking my back, I felt the nausea begin to recede. "I think I'm okay now," I grumbled.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up," Ming spoke softly to me, gently pulling me to my feet. She closed the toilet, sitting me on top as it flushed. "Just stay there for a moment."

I nodded, praying that my body would just _get its shit together, already_. Ming ran the faucet, filling the tub with steaming water. She turned to me, holding her hands out.

"Let's go," She smiled, getting me to my shaky feet. She had me half-lean against the wall as she pulled off my clothes. She unwrapped my ribs, that I suddenly realized were beyond sore from throwing up continuously. When my body sunk into the water, I sighed happily. Ming produced soap as if out of nowhere, scrubbing it into my hair, no doubt washing out whatever had gotten caught in it during my... illness.

I felt a small smile grace my lips.

"It's good to see you smile... despite what's happened."

My eyes snapped open as I realized that Ming didn't know. _Shit. What do I do? Do I tell her?_ After several moments of silence, I notice that I was waiting for a response that would not come. _Dammit, Yue! Where are you when I need you?_

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Umm... yeah. The water feels nice, I guess."

"Does it feel... different?" Her voice was timid, but genuinely curious.

 _Well I don't seem to be connected to a super powerful spirit anymore... but other than that... it's basically the same._

"I-" I stumbled to find words. This woman had done so much for me... I didn't want to lie anymore.

"No, it's okay," She stopped me frantically, waving her soapy hands, sending bubbled everywhere." I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." My mouth opened and closed awkwardly as she went back to washing my hair. "I just- I can't _believe_ Amon did that. We all thought... We all thought..." She sighed. "Never mind."

"You all thought, what?" I implored curiously.

"No, nothing."

"Ming," I scowled at her.

She sighed, a light blush coming to her face as she looked sideways uncomfortably. "Honestly... most of us thought... that there was _something_. Something there." I looked at her knowingly, imploring her to explain. She sighed, resting her forearms on the rim of the tub. "Something... between you."

I laughed loudly. "You thought that..." I gasped a breath in between laughter. "That Amon and I were... a _thing?!_ "

"No!" She swatted me playfully. "There was just something there. I honestly... I really thought there was something. We all saw it. The way he acted differently around you."

"He acted... _differently_ around me?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Yes. Kinder... sweeter."

"He seemed like a real ass to me," I crossed my arms under the water.

Ming laughed lightheartedly. "Oh come on, admit it. He had his moments. I saw them. I saw it on you when you would return to the infirmary."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "I guess," I shrugged, looking away. "But he was still an ass a lot."

"True," She chuckled, but quickly sobered. "But he showed emotion. He's a leader of a _revolution_ , Kanni. He was always stoic and composed. You broke that shell. You brought out the man."

I looked sideways at her. "I don't think that makes us a thing..."

"I never said it did. But there was potential for one, I thought." Ming sighed, pouring some water over my head to wash out the suds. "But now that he's done _this_ to you... I can't even bring it in myself to forgive him. I'm angry _for_ you. I'm _furious._ The fact that he would have the nerve to hurt you like this!"

I gnawed at my lip as Ming's anger raised her voice.

"Ming, Ming!" I shifted in the tub to put my soaked hands on her shoulders, darkening the green of her tunic. "Would you be quiet?"

"No! He is a heartless bastard for trying to destroy the only person he _really_ seemed to care for, and connect to!"

"Ming- Wait what?" I stopped, cocking my head. "He _seemed_ to care for me?"

Ming looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone saw it, Kanni."

"I didn't," I grumbled. _Shut up, sure you did._ I scowled at myself. Ming opened her mouth to continue her rant but I clamped my hands over her lips. She pulled back with a look of shock.

"What are you-?"

"Ming," I whispered hoarsely. "He didn't, okay?"

She looked at me, confused. "Wha-"

"He didn't take my bending. He _pretended_. But I still can bend." Her jaw dropped, but it morphed into a determined frown.

"Show me." I nodded, lifting my arm out of the water, a thin stream following it and swirling around our heads. "Oh my-" I dropped it back into the tub, already worn out. _Damn. How long is this shit going to last?_ "Kanni!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could. "This is _wonderful_! But why on earth would... why did he save you from it? Does he know?"

"Yeah he knows. It was a temporary block, apparently. He made a deal with me, too. As long as I don't tell anyone, he won't take it for good."

"So you have to pretend to be a non-bender again? Easy!" She smiled. "You've done it before."

I shrugged, frowning. "Sure, if only it were that simple. Amon's deal has some extra demands. I have to train and join his ranks, fighting alongside the Lieutenant."

" _What?"_ Ming's face filled with shock. "Let me guess... if you do something wrong or reveal anything... he'll take your bending?" I nodded. "Bastard," She mumbled, making me smile. "But still..." She looked off to the side, a cheeky smirk coming to her lips.

"What?" I smiled back.

"This means that he _does_ care for you!" Ming clapped her hands like a child.

I scoffed. "That man gives me whiplash with his mood swings. I highly doubt-"

"Don't you get it?" She cut me off excitedly. "He's supposed to be a stoic leader, and you're breaking through to him! He doesn't know what to do with how he feels, so he fluctuates between kindness and harshness. He can't find a balance between his cold and warm sides!"

"Like Yin and Yang?" I asked skeptically.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, never catching on to my scowl.

"Since when do you play matchmaker? And come _on_ , Ming. Me? And the _leader of a revolution?_ And... mind you... a revolution that is _literally_ out to get people like me!" _And is evidently led by a bender... but I don't know how to deal with that yet._

Ming smiled at me as she lifted me from the tub, wrapping a towel around my body. _Well... seems like some of my healing kicked in. My body definitely feels better._ "Kanni, answer me honestly."

I lifted an eyebrow cautiously but nodded for her to continue.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What? I- what?" I fumbled, completely taken back. _Of course not! That is absolutely ridiculous. Never!_

 _Right?_

"Come on!" She implored. "Tell me! Can you absolutely, positively, deny that you do not currently, or ever have had, feelings for Amon? Even an inkling?"

I gaped at her. "I am _not_ answering this question. This is absurd."

"So yes?"

"What?! I never-"

"Not answering basically tells me yes," She grinned at me. "But I want to here it from your lips." The woman popped the 'p' comically.

I rolled my eyes, feeling heat rush to my cheeks again. "This is _top secret_ got it? Everything."

"Of course," She responded. "Even your bending... obviously."

I sighed, running my fingers through my tangled hair. "Fine. Yes. There have been... inklings."

"More than inklings?"

"You asked for a vague answer and that's what you get. Don't push it, miss." I waved my finger at her. _Yes. More than inklings._

 _Oh, shut up, me._

Ming laughed, toweling off my hair. "Well... I'm happy to see that perhaps you're... finding someone?"

"Ming," I sighed. "He's the leader of a _revolution_ against people like me. Nothing is going to develop."

Ming pursed her lips as she rewrapped my ribs, sliding a loose white shirt over it. I pulled on gray sweats in silence before sitting to allow her to brush my hair.

"How would you like it done?" She asked quietly.

"Down is fine," I responded with the same tone.

When she finished, her fingers threading through the damp locks a final time, she squeezed my shoulders before packing her things. We both moved out of the bathroom as she set spare clothes and medicine on the table next to the couch.

"Take one every three hours. It will help with the nausea. Should you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Of course," I nodded to her as she moved to the door. "And Ming," I called, making her turn. "I better not hear rumors going around." I smirked at her.

"Never," She exclaimed jokingly. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped to look at me a final time. She cast a glance to Amon's open bedroom door before speaking carefully. "Don't loose hope, Kanni. Yin and Yang... they balance each other." I looked at her with a blank expression. "Or perhaps... Tui and La."

She left after her somewhat vague statement, but it clicked for me instantly.

Amon and I were on opposing sides... opposites... but could we go together like Yin and Yang? _Or stuck in an eternal battle..._ I sat on the edge of the couch, finding my eyes wandering to Amon's open door.

 _He was inside, and she knew that. That's why she was so cryptic._

Still... the statement of Tui and La. Sure, Ming had said it because of my tattoo and the fact that I could relate due to my bending. But she had no idea how much that worked with my situation.

Amon was a waterbender...

 _He and I aren't so different... are we?_

I shook my head at myself.

 _Of course you're different. Look how he uses his abilities._ But still... Maybe his intentions were good... he was just misled.

 _Can I fix that?_

My mind reeled as I sat back, sinking into the softness of the couch.

 _Maybe... just maybe..._

Maybe there _is_ a chance.


	45. Chapter 45: Secrets of A Revolutionary

**Chapter 45: The Secrets of A Revolutionary (Part 1)**

The day moved by slowly, most of it spent on my own. Amon had left shortly after Ming for business.

 _I wonder what he does. What goes in to leading a revolution?_ I rolled my eyes at myself as I sat on the couch, my feet propped on the top, having just woken from a nap. It had only been a few hours since Amon left, but I was already bored. I rolled, taking the second dose of anti-nausea pills as the clock struck noon.

"I'm booorreeeddd," I groaned softly to the open air, flopping back. I heaved myself up, taking advantage of being alone by snooping. I moved to his desk, but all the drawers were either locked or empty.

"Planned ahead, the bastard," I grumbled. _Why am I talking out loud?_ I realized sadly that it was because I was so used to having a response in my head... I suppose I was speaking out loud to make myself feel better. I shook it off, moving towards Amon's bedroom.

"Do I even _want_ to venture here?" I whispered as I puffed my cheeks in frustration. "Oh, screw it." I walked in, casting a wary glance at the main door behind me. I opened his drawers, finding some clothes, but nothing substantial. _Not surprising, really. If this base was ever compromised, he doesn't want to have to lug a bunch of stuff around._

I fished around under his cloak, my fingers brushing against something solid. I gripped it, feeling the sturdy texture of leather. Intrigued, I pulled at the object, revealing a leather bound book.

"Oooo," I cooed to myself. "Secret plans are we?" Sure, having secret plans wouldn't do me good being trapped here... _as well as this weird complex I have about betraying Amon..._ But I was curious.

I sat on the edge of his neatly made bed, my fingers dancing over the worn bindings. I pulled at the strap holding it together, the scent of ink and paper filling my nose.

"Here we go," I whispered excitedly as I gnawed at my lip. "What the-?"

It was a _journal_.

 _Oh no, Kanni. You DO NOT want to read this. The last thing you want to do is get inside that man's head..._

Still, I couldn't deny that I wanted to know what he was thinking. My eyes glanced over the pages, admiring Amon's elegant pen strokes. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I could easily tell his mood by his writing. When it was curvy and elegant,,, perfection... he was calm, calculated. But when he was obviously angry or confused or overly emotional... his words were choppy. The usual gentle swirls of the letters were turned into sharp peaks and turns.

I was immediately drawn to those. The entries where he was calm were very formal. It was strange to see in a personal journal that usually shows one's innermost thoughts and emotions. When he was calm, it was like he was writing a report of his day.

The scratchy ones, though... those were _fun._

I flipped through the pages casually, skimming through a couple rants about how plans were not coming to fruition as he had hoped, or problems he had with the ranks. My attention was grabbed when I saw one about Korra.

 ** _The Avatar has evidently arrived in Republic City. I am not overly worried, since it is too late now. My following is growing by the day, and my plans will soon be put in motion._**

 ** _The Avatar, from my sources and brief observations, has proven herself to be immature and rash. She is nowhere near a fully realized Avatar, and will be handled easily. She has spent her life in isolation, never learning about the world we live in. She has much to learn, but won't have the time to do so._**

 ** _She will be a nuisance for sure, should she decide to get involved with the forces rising against me... bur I have full faith in my Equalists._**

 ** _We will break her._**

I shivered at his dark words. "Well, I suppose you misjudged her, sir." Still, I wasn't entirely sure that he had. Korra was powerful, sure... but she was stubborn and pig-headed. Could she handle Amon? Truly?

She had faced him once... but if I hadn't been there... if Amon wasn't so composed and realized she would be seen as a martyr... would she have lost her bending?

 _Yes... she lost the fight. Even if Amon more or less cheated by bringing his small army of chi blockers..._

I chewed on my lower lip as I continued to flip through the pages. I stopped a few pages after. I didn't know why. The writing was calm, so didn't really attract my attention. But something... _something_... was telling me to read it.

 _Yue?_ There was no answer, but I had a feeling it was her. Perhaps the connection was being rekindled.

I pursed my lips and let my eyes roam over Amon's words. With each sentence, my eyes grew with realization.

 ** _The Triple Threat Triad attacked a bank today. It is obvious now that they have contacts inside the police force. Damned corrupt scum. They are part of the disease that plagues this city._**

 ** _The Lieutenant and I had moved into position on the roof behind the old man's shop to see what happened. My sources within the police force has warned me that the street wouldn't be patrolled, so I obviously wanted to observe what occurred, and perhaps weed out some information._**

 ** _The damned thugs dragged a woman out of the bank with obvious bad intentions. We were about to move when someone emerged from the old man's shop. I had seen her before, working for Mr. Ling, but she had never truly drawn my attention as a threat._**

 ** _How I was wrong._**

 ** _The affect this woman has on me... someone I have never really met... it's worrying to say the least._**

 ** _Her head was covered with a wrapping, followed by a hood. Was it modesty? Some cultural background? Or is she hiding something? I am genuinely curious..._**

 ** _I am never curious about strangers._**

 ** _You see, she is a small little thing, not overly bulky. So, she seems... defenseless. Weak, even. Fragile._**

 ** _She plays that to her advantage INCREDIBLY._**

 ** _The woman CONVERSED with the Triad, and from afar... it seemed like she was mocking them. She drew their attention to her, and then took out a large man with a PAPERWEIGHT. A paperweight! She swept out the feet of the next, buying time for the victim to run off. The next thugs had time to actually bend at her, but I was surprised to find that she could chi block._**

 ** _I wonder who has taught her? The woman moved with incredible speed and fluidity. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. Even after she was thrown through a glass window, she pounced back up and downed the rest of the thugs._**

 ** _She took out a Triple Threat squadron in mere moments._**

 ** _I was torn when I saw one of the firebenders hit Ling's store with a blast, setting it ablaze. I wasn't sure if there was anyone in danger, since the woman was outside, until I heard the old man's scream of fear._**

 ** _The woman did too, rounding and diving into the flames before I could even finish my thought about helping. The Lieutenant and I watched anxiously as I heard her yelling to her boss. At this time, the law decided to arrive, arresting the Triad members and trying to control the flames._**

 ** _After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Ling stumbled out of his building rather forcefully, crumbling to the ground as the paramedics rushed to him. I waited a beat for the woman to follow, but I felt my heart... stop._**

 ** _The roof collapsed, falling in where I knew the woman still was. I made the decision to get her out._**

 ** _I used the excuse that she could be a good addition to our ranks. That's completely true, of course... but she was also a hero. She had stepped up when no one else would. Everyone hid in their shops, drawing their curtains, while she put herself on the line to save people._**

 ** _Someone like that should be saved,_**

 ** _And then there was the attraction. I hadn't even met her... but something about her was... enticing. Alluring. I wanted to know more about this woman._**

 ** _And I couldn't do that if she was dead._**

 ** _We entered in the back door, the smoke suffocating. It's a miracle she was still breathing when the Lieutenant found her under piles of scorching wood. We fished her out, and I hefted her into my arms..._**

 ** _She seemed to be coming to as I went to set her down behind the store. Up close, her face was peaceful, and even despite the black smears of the smoke, she was beautiful._**

 ** _How I wanted to draw back her hood and feel her hair in my fingers..._**

 ** _But there cannot be thoughts such as this. I am leading a revolution. There is no time for such feelings. Not with so much at stake._**

 ** _I told the Lieutenant to recruit her, should she recover. How I hope she recovers. Such beauty... such talent. It would be a pitiful loss._**

 ** _As we backed away, she cracked open her eyes, which were clearly unfocused. She retched, which was to be expected from the amount of smoke she breathed. In all honesty, my own throat is sore from the brief time I spent in it. I shall need to see a doctor to treat this. I have a speech tomorrow._**

 ** _Anyway, her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean itself. They even seemed to fluctuate in the light like waves do. They were mesmerizing, and I couldn't help but feel like everything she is was kept behind those eyes... just waiting to be discovered._**

 ** _I digress. These are merely ramblings... One must get all the unimportant things off their mind to focus on what is important._**

 ** _I do hope she recovers. I will know soon enough, since we will be keeping tabs on her in order to possibly recruit her in the future. Now, we must find out this girl's identity._**

My mouth hung open as I finished the entry. "He... He was interested in me _back then?_ " I exclaimed to the empty room. "I was freaking _terrified_ of the man and here he is saying that I was already affecting him?" I rubbed my forehead uncomfortably as I scanned frantically for the next entry about me.

 _ **Tikanni Ouru. That was the woman's name. 18, nearly 19, years old. Lives local, in an apartment complex above a grocer. She doesn't have a record, and hasn't been in the city her whole life.**_

 _ **I assume that she either moved away from home to escape, or has never stayed in one place very long.**_

 ** _There are no records of her taking any classes for self defense, and none of my chi blockers are familiar with her. She doesn't seem to have much of a social life, and I'm curious as to why. Still, she could make a wonderful addition to the ranks. I'm assuming she learned from one of her other home towns, but she has the skill of someone who has studied for years. Perhaps her parents taught her?_**

 ** _She was taken down to the station for questioning a few days ago. Reports have told me that after she returned to her apartment, she reemerged rather quickly with a bag and went with Councilman Tenzin on his sky bison._**

 ** _I must assume that Chief Beifong has sent Tikanni to stay with the councilman for protection. Now, the question comes as to, "protection from whom?"_**

 ** _Did the woman know that it was me? Did she tell the Chief and they fear that she is in danger?_**

 ** _Do they really think me that rash? Why would I attack or target someone who seems to agree with my beliefs? They think me stupid..._**

 ** _Of course, there is always a possibility that they are protecting her from the Triad. This is more likely, since she blatantly and publicly humiliated them._**

 ** _I hope she is open to our cause. Once she is out of hiding, I will have her recruited. I wonder if she has ever attended a rally before?_**

 _Yes, Amon. I've attended a rally. And you scared the living hell out of me._ I pursed my lips at the idea that Amon had looked into me so thoroughly. I found myself thankful that I've been paranoid and secretive for most of my life. If I hadn't been so careful to cover up who and what I am, who knows what dirt he could have dug up on me. The next entry about me was from some time later on.

 ** _The Avatar has made another public appearance in a very rash manner. Now EVERYONE knows she's here. The girl joined the Fire Ferrets team to help win their match. Idiot was entered as a waterbender, only to earthbend in the match. It's an idiotic game, in all honesty. An excuse to have benders praised even more._**

 ** _Of course, even more bothersome was the company the Avatar seems to keep. I received a report that the girl I pulled from the flames was seen rooting on the team from the team room. Now, she could have just been a guest, put there by Tenzin to accommodate the Avatar, but I have been told otherwise._**

 ** _Evidently, Tenzin was against going to the arena as well, since they were all seen arguing. The girl sided with Korra, and was seen acting like friends after the completion of the match._**

 ** _It's a pity that she seems so attached to these benders. I am hoping that the friendships are merely circumstantial, and hold no real value that could sway her decision to join us._**

 ** _Now, we merely need to get the girl alone to speak with her peacefully._**

I scowled when I noticed that he changed from calling me "woman" to "girl" once he found out I was friends with benders. _Jerk._ I glanced backwards at the door, making sure no one had entered, and continued to read, searching for any mentions of me or Korra.

 ** _I received a report only moments ago that the girl, Kanni is wandering alone through the city. For her, I only want her recruited by either the Lieutenant or myself. Unfortunately, the circumstances are not beneficial. With the revelation tonight, so much preparation is required that I cannot spare a moment, nor can the Lieutenant._**

 ** _The girl's recruitment will have to wait for another time._**

The entry was small, but it gave me chills. The fact that Amon only wanted me recruited by the best... It made me wonder why he treated me so badly. Of course... that started to become clear as I read the next passage.

 _ **The Revelation was a success. Of course, the Avatar's arrival was unexpected, but she will be the perfect messenger to convey what I can do. Her fear was evident, and will only spread quicker through the city.**_

 _ **The girl, Tikanni, was also unexpected. She was lined up in my ranks to be equalized. I have no idea why, since she is not a bender, but perhaps it is donning on me now.**_

 _ **She has sided with them. The benders. She was fighting with them to get the earthbender boy back. Thus, like anyone would assume, someone who fights with them is most likely a bender themselves.**_

 _ **But she's not. She would have used it if she was.**_

 _ **Her knife throwing skills are... spectacular. At least, I believe so. If she happened to be aiming for my chest or head, she is a terrible shot. But she was slick. Intelligent.**_

 _ **She had a knife hidden on her, and she snuck it into her hands at some point in the night. Cutting her bindings, she threw her beautifully carved knife at me just as I was reaching for the earthbender. She hit me in the shoulder of the arm that was moving to cleanse him, in between the chinks in my armor.**_

 _ **I believe that is where she was aiming. It was at that moment that I knew that she stands with them, rather than us. Rather than me. The way she stared at me...**_

 _ **She cares deeply for that boy, as well as the other benders. Especially the Avatar.**_

 _ **I don't know why...**_

 _ **After the smoke cleared, I was told that the Lieutenant had pursued them out the side entry way. I followed, seeing the girl giving a good fight against my best man. While both bending brothers were downed, she continued to fight with fervor and determination.**_

 _ **My deepest and truest shock came when the Lieutenant threw her into a wall, knocking off her hood to reveal her hair. It was golden, shimmering in the lamplight.**_

 _ **It was unlike anything I have ever seen. I believe it to be natural, because who would color their hair in such a way only to hide it?**_

 _ **I'm intrigued. The sheer panic that crossed her face when she realized that people saw her hair. The look of shock and fear when she heard me say, "how interesting".**_

 _ **As much as she is obviously our enemy, I am curious, and wish to learn more about this girl.**_

 _ **Also, it would seem that the Avatar cares for her as well... perhaps the young Tikanni can be used to our advantage after all.**_

He wrote with such detail... it was no wonder he could plan so well. The man remembered _everything_. I felt myself scowl as I thought about how he viewed me as leverage. _Is that what I am still? A tool in his game?_

I felt a growl in my throat as I flipped through some more pages.

I skimmed quickly over the entries about his terrifying "benders need to feel fear" speech, skipping to the ones that talked about the gala.

 _ **The Avatar has turned down the Councilman Tarrlok's task force idea, and continues to do so. I believe that the sneaky waterbender will use the gala tonight to manipulate her into joining. The task force will prove a problem, but nothing that we cannot handle.**_

 _ **There is rumor that the 'golden-haired beauty of Republic City' will be at the gala with her friend, the Avatar. I don't think she is accustomed to these ways yet, and being in the limelight is going to jar her.**_

 _ **I have a strong feeling that she will sneak away at some point to breath.**_

 _ **Perhaps we'll drop by the gala tonight and pay our little non-bender friend a visit. I've debated about stealing her away for some time now.**_

 _ **Before now, the Avatar's only close companions have been benders. Not that we can't handle capturing a bender, but keeping one contained is tedious with constant chi blocking. I could always take away their bending, but that would just make them a further motivation to have more people on my tail. I can handle what they are throwing at us right now, but should it continue to escalate, I fear we are not ready.**_

 _ **Also, I think I may be able to sway the girl's opinion.**_

 _ **What better way to destroy the Avatar than to have her friend fight against her?**_

I stared blankly at the words scribbled by Amon. _I was a pawn... I knew that..._ But why did it hurt? I skipped through some entries to one that was particularly messy.

 _ **This damned girl! She is stubborn and bull-headed, just like the Avatar.**_

 _ **At first, I will admit I was impressed by how she has taught for, and obviously provided for herself. Even her sass, when she told me that she goes by Kanni, rather than her full name, humored me.**_

 _ **But then she went off and ruined it all. How DARE she call me a MONSTER! The monsters are the people around her that oppress everyone. She says that I am an oppressor myself, but I disagree. I am LIBERATING. Bringing equality.**_

 _ **I struck her. That is not something I am proud of. I was just so... angry. She knew how to get under my skin as if she had known me her whole life.**_

 _ **What it was, really, was that she read me like an open book. Everything she said... she knows I'm hiding something. It has me paranoid that she knows. She says she relates to me... and I'm curious as to how.**_

 _ **Still... the look of shock and horror on her face after I hit her...**_

 _ **It's worthy of nightmares.**_

 _Yeah, you better feel guilty, bub. That freaking hurt._ I moved on to the next entry without thinking twice.

 _ **Stupid girl. Idiotic girl.**_

 _ **Yet... so intelligent and skilled.**_

 _ **How in the world can one person be so much of both at the same time?**_

 _ **First, she picks the lock of her jail cell. Then, she remembers every twist and turn of this damned labyrinth to find her way back to my office. She fights me, and downs me long enough to chuck herself through my window. We were three floors up!**_

 _ **And then later on, I find out that she had stumbled upon the Lieutenant, besting him with hid damned bed sheet!**_

 _ **She is basically a kid who has taught herself how to fight, and still finds a way to best all of us.**_

 _ **Of course, throwing herself down three stories was idiotic.**_

 _ **But that blasted girl got up with a BROKEN LEG to keep running away. But she seems to be a magnet for bad luck. She gets confronted by a man with bad intentions, and can't defend herself well with a busted leg.**_

 _ **I don't... understand it. I felt such a deep rage when I saw him. He had his hand fisted in her golden hair, his other grimy appendage feeling her curves. His drunken face was shoved into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.**_

 _ **My blood BOILED.**_

 _ **Once I started... I couldn't stop myself. I just kept hitting. I wanted him dead. I wanted him to suffer for touching her like that.**_

 _ **I only stopped when I heard her voice. She asked me to give him mercy. A man who had tried to use her. To RAPE her. She begged to have him saved.**_

 _ **And I listened.**_

 _ **I don't know why she has this influence over me. I was being gentle and kind...**_

 _ **I made a JOKE to her.**_

 _ **I am supposed to be the stoic and powerful symbol and leader of this revolution, and here comes one unique and quick-tongued girl and I am falling to pieces in confusion. It's like my own mind is working against me.**_

 _ **Anyway, with the girl being spotted and our giant shattered window, I'm moving our operations to the mansion in the mountains that was so generously donated. The girl... Kanni... will follow.**_

 _ **I plan to keep her under the supervision of the young doctor I left her with. Ming, I believe is her name. Kanni can be put to work at the base, and perhaps there she can learn that we are the true and correct belief.**_

I honestly found myself conflicted. It was basically a declaration of affection... but that was so long ago. I found myself yearning to get to the present, so I plowed ahead.

 _ **I haven't written in some time, mostly due to my injury. I usually write at least twice a day, since getting my thoughts onto paper is the easiest way to stay calm and organized.**_

 _ **But... as I said... I was injured in a raid. I pushed a young girl out of the way. Kanni tells me that her name is Naomi. A friend, apparently.**_

 _ **So much has happened since then.**_

 _ **Kanni ended up caring for me, nursing me back to health. Over the relatively time she has been here, she has developed a standing with my followers. They know she doesn't agree, but she cares. She doesn't let their opposing views get in the way. This was evident in her display today... but I'll get to that.**_

 _ **When I was injured, she could have easily let me die and claimed that she tried her hardest. I am curious if she wonders why they allowed her to treat me so easily. I mean, a blatant enemy and more or less captive, taking care of the revolutionary leader.**_

 _ **For some reason, I trust her.**_

 _ **Besides, I won't lie and say that I wanted her tested. Would she try and sabotage my recovery? I was curious. But I knew she wouldn't. She puts others in front of herself, no matter who they are.**_

 _ **She didn't let me down. She nursed me back to health, getting me back to my room the next day. She continues to care for me, hobbling around on the bum leg of hers. She's getting better, but I can see that it bothers her.**_

 _ **We have developed a game, where we answer questions about ourselves to make the other eat. It started as her way to get me nourished, but I quickly figured out that she doesn't eat often either. So I suppose it goes both ways. We are trying to help each other. Care for each other.**_

 _ **I told the girl my AGE! I can't believe I even dared. She just makes me feel so comfortable. She is so accepting, despite the firm beliefs she holds. It's a beautiful change.**_

 _ **Also, something happened last night. Nothing like THAT, but it is something I am nervous over. I was drugged, sure... but I was still saying it. And I meant it. I told her that my favorite color was the color of her hair, and basically proceeded to call her beautiful.**_

 _ **I am terrified that I royally screwed it up.**_

 _ **And the today! This girl is incredible! Naomi, in the attack, sustained a bad head injury. Her initiation fight was scheduled for earlier today, and Kanni put her foot down and said it wouldn't happen.**_

 _ **She fought for Naomi! And WON! Against Shiro! No one beats him, except the Lieutenant. She shocked me. Idiot re-injured her leg... but that shows heart. Dedication.**_

 _ **I am nervous to talk to her about Korra's challenge over the radio. I'm going to respond, obviously. I probably won't take her bending... but should I?**_

 _ **This is going to cause a problem with Kanni. Normally I wouldn't care... it's just some random person's opinion... But Kanni. She's different. I care for her. Maybe even have feelings for her.**_

 _ **That's what terrifies me.**_

 _ **I am falling for Tikanni Ouru.**_

Author's Note:

OOooooo! This was so fun to write! It's like a type of quick reminder summary of their relations, put together with discovering Amon's perspective.

Enjoy everyone! And you'll be hearing from me soon!

YAAAYYY upcoming weekend!

-Pheonixash


	46. Chapter 46: Secrets of A Revolutionary 2

**Chapter 46: The Secrets of A Revolutionary (Part 2)**

I hadn't even noticed the book had slipped from my fingers until I heard its dull thud as it hit the ground. I didn't move. I just sat there... staring at nothing with my mouth agape.

"Amon... He..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it out loud. _Falling for me? What does that even mean?! Like he..._

I shook my head. _It's nothing. Nothing. It was temporary... I'm sure._

I reached down with shaky hands, gripping the worn leather stiffly. Gnawing at my lip, I stared at the book as I set it in my lap. _Surely... surely this was a temporary fix. I mean... the fact that even existed at all..._

I chewed the inside of my cheeks as I flipped through the ruffled pages to find my place.

 ** _DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!_**

 ** _I can't believe that... after everything! She was showing such progress! Befriending the chi blockers... even the Lieutenant was developing a bond with her._**

 ** _But now... The spirits are against me, I know it. I knew that she was too... too perfect to be real._**

 ** _An athletic and incredibly talented woman. Unique. Beautiful. Intelligent. Wise, yet still stubborn._**

 ** _She was someone that knew what I am underneath... well... more or less. She was closer to me than most people. I could talk to her, and feel comfortable. I could hold an intellectual conversation, and even though she would irk me and tear at my beliefs... I loved every moment._**

 ** _And then THIS happens._**

 ** _She was angry with me... hell, even that's an understatement. She was horrified. Furious... after I told her about the Avatar's challenge._**

 ** _And then she decides to get involved._**

 ** _And now she's a damned BENDER?!_**

 ** _Why are the spirits against me? Why must I lose the one thing that I was beginning to-_**

 ** _No. No, she doesn't deserve my affection. She lied to me. Pretended to be a non-bender to infiltrate our ranks. That's probably what it was. A damned spy!_**

 ** _The bitch has chosen her side rather blatantly now._**

 ** _How DARE she bend at me._**

 ** _I didn't even know how to react. I thought... I thought something was developing between us... no matter how small it may have been. I had found myself hoping for... a future that is brighter than my past._**

 ** _Perhaps her betrayal was for the better. She made me unfocused. Now the anger from her actions will only spur me forward._**

 ** _She has betrayed her friends here... and me._**

My heart clenched at the vengeance that poured through his scribbled words. _See, Kanni? Temporary..._

I shut my eyes briefly, trying to regain my composure. _Why am I taking this personally? This is... absurd... this shouldn't hurt..._

I flipped through the pages, looking for my name again.

 ** _Reports of Kanni's activity has been flocking in on a daily basis. She is usually with the Avatar, or those bending brothers, but evidently she wandered off alone today. My chi blockers report that she cleaned out the rest of her old apartment, leaving behind money for her landlady._**

 ** _It would seem that she plans to stay on Air Temple Island with the Avatar. Each day she is making her decision more clear._**

 ** _I- the cause... never meant anything to her. It was all an act._**

 ** _Still, the mansion hideout has yet to be attacked, and I am debating about initiating its use once more. It would seem that Kanni has not revealed everything yet... still, once cannot be too careful. The police could merely be biding their time._**

 ** _Of course, the mansion is an invaluable outpost. It's enormity and secluded position is the epitome of perfection for a hideaway. I hope that Kanni has no idea where it was, and merely stumbled her way back to the city._**

 ** _The girl has become a major nuisance... and not in the way I had expected. Since my intimidation of the Avatar, she has stayed out of the press, completely avoiding Tarrlok's task force. Kanni, in turn, has made no moves against us either._**

 ** _Still, the damned girl won't leave me be! I find myself thinking about her, wishing I could sit down across the table from her and play the stupid questions game we used to do. I find myself wishing that I could look sideways and catch her eye from across the room, or watch her flip her braided hair out of her way._**

 ** _I find my inner consciousness defending her. In all reality, she is no different than me, other than the side she has chosen. I hide my bending. Hell, I use it to win fights._**

 ** _But- no! I am on the right side. The moral side. Not to mention, the winning side._**

 ** _Kanni is like a poison, corrupting my mind by merely existing. Perhaps... if she were equalized... perhaps then I could learn to forgive her._**

I pursed my lips with a frustrated huff. "Yeah, well my hiding my bending is no different than yours, bub. If anything, your lying is worse," I mumbled aloud. "At least I'm not the one leading a _revolution_ against benders."

 ** _The Fire Ferrets have made it into the championship match. I made my speech over the radio this morning, and I knew that the Avatar and her team would hear it._**

 ** _And Kanni..._**

 ** _As I predicted, they flocked to City Hall in order to keep the arena open against my demands. Of course, the council defied me._**

 ** _Everything is going according to plan._**

 ** _Tonight will be the ultimate declaration of war. The Revolution begins tonight._**

I found myself unsurprised at the blatant statement that Amon had expected the council to keep the arena open. He knew Korra would rush in and demand to stay strong. And everyone knows that the Chief is basically known for her stubborness.

I looked to the next entry, excited to see the more recent musings of Amon.

 ** _The display went well, to say the least. As predicted, the corrupt and cheating WolfBats won the match by playing dirty. Just as planned, the Lieutenant handled Kanni and the Fire Ferrets while I cleansed the champions._**

 ** _What wasn't planned was the pursuit. Not that it was a problem, but it certainly made our exit less smooth._**

 ** _Kanni has proven to be quite the bender, propelling herself onto the roof just as fast as the Chief and Korra. We lost the Lieutenant for some time, as well as Naomi, since they were pitched off of the roof. But, we have recovered them with ease._**

 ** _Kanni... that damned girl. She launched herself into pursuit, recovering terribly fast, DIRECTLY into the line of the explosion. I... I wasn't even thinking. I started to yell "don't" to her. Why the hell did I do that? Why? I- I don't understand..._**

 ** _And then she just kept going. Kept fighting. She was slammed into a wall for spirit's sake! And she got back up to kick serious ass. Nothing keeps her down..._**

 ** _The decision to capture her again was... on the fly. I still don't know if it was a mistake or not. I suppose we'll find out..._**

"So it was you who ordered my capture... I wasn't sure..." I rubbed at my cheek as I tried to sort everything I was taking in. First Amon insults me, then he compliments me. _Again with the whiplash_...

 ** _Shit!_**

 ** _I knew capturing her was a bad idea. If THIS hadn't happened, I could have easily taken her bending and gotten on with my life. Furthered the revolution... maybe started working on recreating the attraction I had for Kanni... HAVE for Kanni._**

 ** _But then she goes and gets herself KILLED. She literally died today on me. And the REASON! Spirits... I stand by my original statement that she is too perfect to be real. She still cares for her friends she left here, particularly Naomi._**

 ** _Naomi takes a dip in the frigid river, Kanni throws herself in after her, taking the majority of the beating and dying. Thank the spirits that Ming brought her back..._**

 ** _What would I do if she died? How could I-_**

 ** _Still... How can I cleanse her if she can barely move, let alone stay awake? Or... alive?_**

There were a few other entries from the hospital, but I skimmed over them in favor of a particular entry.

 ** _I dragged the infuriating woman to my rooms. I don't know why I did. Maybe it was to keep and eye on her. Scare her, maybe? Whichever, it doesn't matter._**

 ** _She had spit at me. Bended at me when I had allowed her to utilize my healing facilities. I could have easily let her die!_**

 ** _No... no I don't think I could have. I couldn't bear the watch her... Her betrayal... losing her that way was like a dagger to the heart. Losing her through death... at my own hand..._**

 ** _She, honestly, continues to surprise. She knew the situation she was in, yet she puts her neck on the line to stand up for Ming._**

 ** _The fact that the doctor had the nerve to yell at me... tell me what to do...DEMAND that I left the room..._**

 ** _She cares for Kanni. That damned girl seems to have that effect on everyone around her. Even the girl, Naomi, and Lee. As angry as they are... they still have concern for her. Still adore her in every way._**

 ** _And Kanni cares for them too. I mean, she practically swan dove into ice water after Naomi. She stood up against me to help Ming._**

 ** _I mean, she has always been stubborn, but I don't think she would have been daring enough to attack me. Unless I threatened someone she loved..._**

 ** _When I got her to my chambers... she weeped. It was like she felt guilty for my rage... my sense of betrayal. Does she... care for me as she does the doctor?_**

 ** _I had been so angry with her... Treated her violently. But after she spoke... I felt such guilt. I had called her a monster. Sure, she killed her family... but she didn't mean to. She was a child. Somewhere inside myself, I knew that her family's death had been an accident._**

 ** _But I sensed a weakness. A soft spot. A pressure point. And I used it, like the bastard I am._**

 ** _After her story, I was torn between my rage and pity. Some part of me figured that taking her bending would almost be an act of mercy. Almost as if I were freeing her from her cage. From her guilt._**

 ** _But how would I feel? I never have this mind set for anyone else. I've taken the bending away from plenty of people, but somehow... I felt more connected with Kanni. As if taking her bending would be ripping a part of me in half._**

 ** _I hate seeing her in pain... truly. So I decided not to... at the last moment._**

 ** _She probably thinks I was teasing her... torturing her, even. It was nothing like that. I genuinely have no idea how to act with her._**

 ** _I'm in a constant battle with myself. It's like I am two different people when she is around. I had lost part of myself... the boy I had been. I had become the steel-faced leader of a rebellion. Emotions were... lost on me. It was like I wasn't even human anymore._**

 ** _The few bouts of humanity I would get would be my short time spent relaxing with the Lieutenant. But as the revolution's wheels began to spin faster, there was less time to just sit down and chat. Everything was business._**

 ** _And then Kanni turned up._**

 ** _Stubborn. Spirited. Intelligent. Beautiful. Wise-cracking. Strong._**

 ** _She made me laugh for the first time in a long time. Really, genuinely laugh._**

 ** _I want to give in. I want to find a way to... connect with her._**

 ** _But that can never happen. I am the symbol of what wants to destroy her. I am constantly torn between my feelings and my duty._**

 ** _She is like a poison, slowly seeping into my blood. Intoxicating. Her affect on me is both alluring and terribly annoying._**

 ** _Poison needs to be eradicated in order for the victim to survive and heal._**

 ** _My only problem is... I'm not sure if I want to survive her._**

The insides of my cheeks were gnawed raw, and I felt the metallic tinge of blood on my tastebuds _Shit._ I smoothed my tongue over the now raged skin, wincing.

My mind was reeling. Each passage that I read became more cryptic, yet clarified so many things. _Amon can feel... but he just doesn't know how to handle it. So all those times that he was terrible to me... it was... confusion?_

I arched my eyebrow at this thought. _Well thanks a shit-ton._

 ** _I am an incredibly stupid man. I used to take pride in my intelligence. Now I'm beginning to wonder if I'm just a moron and never realized it._**

 ** _I went out of my room last night after writing in my journal to find Kanni face-first on my floor. I gave her blankets and got her onto the couch... like a gentleman. I didn't want to mistreat her... especially since..._**

 ** _Well... anyway._**

 ** _I went back to my room to rest, only emerging once to use the bathroom. And what do I find? That damned girl straight up on the couch, sweat on her forehead and a look of sheer panic on her face. Nightmares. I knew the look in an instant._**

 ** _I tried to coax her to sleep, but I soon realized the pain she was in. I checked her only to discover that a rib was out of place._**

 ** _I can only assume that was my doing. The guilt... it's paralyzing. Damn this girl and her influence over me. To hell with her._**

 ** _Well, I got her fixed up, while trying to ignore her tears and obvious agony._**

 ** _I'm not even sure how it happened... but she wound up sitting incredibly close to me on the ground. She... seems to care what I think of her._**

 ** _She felt that she had to clarify that she didn't mean to hurt anyone all those years ago. I assumed that... but the fact that she felt that she had to explain herself..._**

 ** _And then she mentioned how she didn't want me to think that she ever wanted to act like a monster. Damned guilt trip... again._**

 ** _And then that precious young woman fell asleep... on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure she was completely comprehensiveness when I spoke, but I wrapped my arm around her, saying that I never saw her as a monster._**

 ** _I didn't mean to fall asleep. I meant to move her onto the couch and leave. But it was so comfortable. Her body was warm, pressed against mine. I just... slipped into peace._**

 ** _Of course, waking up the next morning to knocking was jarring. I was... harsh, to say the least, to Kanni when I told her to keep her mouth shut. I THOUGHT I saw a flash of hurt, or disappointment on her face... but whatever it was, she schooled it back to her neutral mask before I could read it._**

 ** _After speaking with the Lieutenant, Ming came to get Kanni ready while I prepare in my room. I finished early, and honestly needed to clear my head before going to this ceremony. I can hear their voices lightly from the rooms over. It's muffled and incomprehensible, but their airy tones tell me that Ming is trying to cheer her._**

 ** _What is happening today is... morbid. It's a shame to take away such a talent. And from such a wonderful individual..._**

 ** _Perhaps... no, I shouldn't even consider it._**

 ** _But, if I take her bending... destroy her... she will never forgive me. She already looks at me with enough anger and fear to make an evil man guilty. Me... If that look ever escalated..._**

 ** _Or worse. She could take on the dead-eyed stare that some of them get. That would murder me._**

 ** _It seems they are almost ready, their voices are dying down now._**

 ** _I suppose I must go... and face this girl before I destroy her._**

 ** _No. No, I can't do this to her. I'll pose a deal. Of course, since this is a last minute decision, she's basically going to be forced into it but, oh well. I'll have to put on a show, and a brilliant one at that..._**

 ** _But I will not take this woman's bending away._**

Some part of me was comforted by the fact that he had decided to spare my bending because of how he felt... because he didn't want to destroy me.

 _And all this time... I thought that was his goal._

I glanced again nervously at the door before gliding my eyes to the last entry in the journal. The pen strokes were even and calm, curls and curves moving in gentle glides.

 ** _The drive to the stage was silent. Kanni was blinded with a hood, but I could only assume she was meditating. Her back was straight, her body still. Her shoulders rose evenly with gentle breathes as I watched her muscles relax as she slipped into a meditative state._**

 ** _I have no idea what she was thinking about, but there were times when I saw her breath hitch, or saw her fingers curl to form tight fists._**

 ** _The crowd at my rallies is growing, which is a good thing. But, I believe it shocked Kanni when she was unmasked._**

 ** _As to my usual, I gave her a chance to fight to keep her bending. Of course, this was mostly for show for me, since I wasn't going to be taking any bending at the time. But it was also a bit of a test. I was curious to see how desperately she would fight._**

 ** _I was pleasantly surprised. She never used her bending once. She's a smart woman, and I assume that she figured that using her now obvious superior bending skills to escape would only cement the people's belief that benders use their powers to suppress others._**

 ** _So she fought me in hand to hand. I have to admit... for teaching herself... her display was beyond spectacular. Even if she were trained... it still was spectacular._**

 ** _No one has ever downed me in front of others. Maybe in friendly sparring sessions with Lee, but never in public or in a serious fight._**

 ** _The audience seemed surprised too. Of course, the outcome was the same. Or seemed the same. Whichever._**

 ** _I created a temporary block and then knocked her out, so that nothing could go wrong. She was dragged away rather unceremoniously while I wrapped up._**

 ** _I finally elected to return to the mansion, putting the unconscious Kanni on the couch in my chambers before helping in the tedious moving process._**

 ** _When I returned to my room later on, Kanni was ill in the bathroom. It would seem that even in helping her... I am causing her pain._**

 ** _Anyway, something... concerning... occurred. I coerced Kanni into eating by proposing the stupid game she insists on. I won't lie... I believe it's growing on me. Childish? Sure. Entertaining? Absolutely._**

 ** _She kept asking why I hadn't taken her bending. I never really answered, since we were sidetracked... But she acted almost offended. As if she wanted me to. Now, I know that she didn't want me to. Her fight that left bruises on me can testify to that. But I think it was an underlying anger. Betrayal._**

 ** _As if she expected more from me. DOES she expect more from me?_**

 ** _And then she said something mind-boggling. She claimed that she knew how I made the temporary block. She probably thinks I used chi blocking. Wrong, but I prefer that thought rather than the correct one. She thinks I'm a monster enough as it is._**

 ** _I asked her to clarify, but she sidetracked me, sneaky girl._**

 ** _And then she revealed that she knew how fake I am. The scars. The backstory. All of it. She KNEW! But she never told a soul. Why? She confuses me to no end! I don't understand why she would keep such vital information from her bending friends._**

 ** _It is fanning an idiotic hope that I have... that she feels something too. That I'm not some moron that is trapped in a viscous fantasy because of my general suppression of emotions._**

 ** _I was harsh with her again, telling her to stay silent... again. Part of my mood was driven by confusion, another part fear, and then another was the anger over the likelihood that I am a disillusioned psychopath in the face of emotional connections._**

 ** _Still, I "proposed" my deal...more so demanded my deal to be followed. It's rather low of me to hold her bending like a hostage, but I honestly can think of no other alternatives that allow her to keep her bending without suspicion_**

 ** _I could let her go, sure... but she'll bend once she is back with the Avatar. And then I wouldn't be able to have her here. Wouldn't be able to... have a chance._**

 ** _Dammit, stop it. I need to get my head on straight._**

 ** _I have a lot of tasks ahead of me today. Kanni is resting... or SHOULD be resting out in the common room._**

 ** _Damn. Focus. Many leadership tasks to do. Leading a revolution is demanding. I need to be one step ahead._**

 ** _I still wonder, though. Since Kanni will be spending time with us once again... what other secrets will she uncover? She already discovered so much from her short time before. Will she find out what I am? Or has she already? I cannot read her, yet I feel like she reads those around her as if she's reading a novel._**

 ** _She continues to perplex me. Perhaps... she is as conflicted as I am. If she holds some form of feelings for me- other than hatred- perhaps she doesn't know what to do either. We are on opposite sides of a battle. Both stubborn. Both believing that we are on the good side._**

 ** _One of us will have to bend to the other's favor, right? Or will we just be stubborn and problematic?_**

 ** _Nonsense, really... since there can't be anything. She most likely has no feelings or sentiments at all for me... and I need to stay focused._**

 ** _Still... the thought of spending more time with her is... exhilarating._**

I felt the corners of my mouth tug skyward in a small smile. It was strange how these things were coming to light so suddenly. First Ming _forcing_ me to confess the small feelings I _may_ have...

 _Oh you have them, stop denying it._ I jumped slightly, thinking that Yue had returned to speak to me, but it was only my inner thoughts. _Damn... Even my subconscious is starting to sound like her. As frustrating as this little 'break' is... maybe it's for the better. We're becoming the same person and it's disgusting._

I snickered at my inner monologue as I returned to my original thought. After Ming's talk about everyone _suspecting_ something, now Amon more or less confesses that he has been falling for me for some time.

 _What's next? Lee is going to burst in and sing a song about his affections for me?_

I heard voices outside the door, making my heart jump to my throat. I bolted to my feet, carefully and quickly placing the journal back under the clothing and sliding the drawer shut quietly.

The doorknob jiggled as I brushed off the edge of the bed and high-tailed it back into the common room towards the couch.

As I tried to move as silently as possible, I found myself whispering hoarsely, "I was joking about the singing, dammit."

I suppose my sarcastic humor will never just leave me be...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **So these two chapters were fun, but very difficult, for me to write.**

 **They worked a little bit as a recap to some of the most important AmonxKanni moments, as well as clear up Amon's rather confusing and sometimes shitty behavior. :)**

 **I hope I kept an "** **Amon-iness" in all the journal entries and didn't just slaughter a badass "villain". Still, I've enjoyed being able to explore Amon a bit. We learn about his back story and goals in the series, but never much about the middle part of his life or his personality traits and such. So that's been fun to manipulate to my whims. :D**

 **So enjoy everyone! And I'll be updating sooooon!**

 **-Pheonixash**


	47. Chapter 47: Predator and Prey

**Chapter 47: Predator and Prey**

Just as the door opened, I practically nose-dived into the couch. Thankfully, I was still wearing the loose white shirt and large gray sweats that Ming had put me in that morning. My hair was slightly tousled from flailing about in a panic, which worked out since I probably looked like I had bed-head.

I pulled my face out of the blankets, plastering a bleary-eyed look onto my face. Amon entered, the Lieutenant behind him, as they discussed what I assumed was official business. Amon stopped speaking when he saw me peering at him with a partial glare.

"Rest well?" His voice was kind enough, but he added extra gruffness. _Not really, no._ I didn't answer, electing to merely stare at him blankly before turning over in the couch.

I heard Lee's soft chuckle as he followed Amon to sit where I usually did at the leader's desk. I turned onto my back, weary of my sore ribs to look at them as Amon sat as well.

"So will our..." Amon looked sideways at me, hesitating in his words. "Contributor's machines be ready in time? It won't be long until he is discovered."

"He is certain. Evidently his designs are almost finished, and he has already began production. Once he is ready, we'll set up an informant to draw them in," Lee responded formally.

I was shocked to hear my own voice contributing to the conversation. "I'm assuming that by _them_ , you mean Korra... and all my other friends?"

Amon sighed while Lee looked away awkwardly. I knew he didn't approve of my friendship with Korra, but I was grateful that he didn't speak out against me. "Perhaps," Amon rumbled out. "We should continue this discussion at a later time."

Amon and Lee rose from their seats, bowing slightly. "Lieutenant."

"Sir." Lee turned on his heel, casting me a small glance before exiting the room. It was quiet for a moment while Amon cleared the papers he had brought, distributing it into drawers.

"Care to eat? Dinner will be here shortly."

My tongue played at the torn flesh inside my cheek as my mind reeled. _Perhaps reading Amon's journal was... foolish._ I pushed myself into a sitting position as I responded, masking my voice. "I suppose."

"Don't sound so reluctant," He chuckled slightly as he moved towards his bedroom. "I could just let you starve."

"Ha. You're hilarious," I mumbled under my breath. Louder, I called after him, "Why do you always resort to that?"

"What are you talking about?" Amon responded. My heart was racing as I felt his body move towards the drawer that held his journal. When I heard the drawer open, I could have sworn that my heart stopped. But nothing happened. It closed again and Amon appeared in the doorway, his tunic half on. "Kanni."

I squeaked out a nervous, "What?"

I felt his face contort into one of suspicion. "What were you talking about? What do I resort to?"

 _Oh right... we were having a conversation._

I shook my head to clear my mind. "Punishment. Threats."

He rolled his eyes as he turned away again as he continued to change, giving me a nice view of his muscular back. _Focus._ "Please. I jest."

"You _jest?_ Okay, for one, you literally hold my bending over me like it's your hostage," I started, realizing I was using his own words. "And two, who the _hell_ uses the word 'jest' anymore? What are you, 85?" _Am I seriously joking with this man right now? ENEMY. ENEMY._ I rolled my eyes at myself as I looked sideways. _Well, why doesn't he feel like my enemy right now?_ "Probably because I'm a psychopath..." I whispered to myself.

All the while, Amon was laughing at my response to him. "You know very well how old I am, Kanni," He started, before coming into view to lean against his doorframe casually, clad in black pants and a maroon tunic. "As for your other concern... well, you know the answer to that, too."

I stood, ignoring the slight dizzy spell, planting my fists on my hips. "Oh, do I?" I growled out.

"Yes," He huffed out with a chuckle.

"Enlighten me then, sir." I spoke through clenched teeth.

He crossed his arms comfortably, peering out through his mask at me. "For one, I allowed you to keep your bending, so threatening to lose it is an obvious choice of leverage. Secondly, I think both of us are aware that you would misbehave if it wasn't."

"Misbehave? What am I? A child?"

"I think we established before that you act like one sometimes."

"Or a pet.. you make me sound like a damned zoo animal or something."

"Whichever you prefer." I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

I scowled, crossing my arms. "You're an ass." Still, I couldn't hold back the small smirk that appeared as I said that. _Damn his charm._

"I think you've probably said that at one point or another."

"I don't doubt it." I walked slowly, moving to lean against his desk as another dizzy spell hit. _When did I last take my meds?_ "So... I would... cause trouble?"

"Undoubtedly."

"You seem so confident. Why?"

"You're good at it. Just look at your past examples in the last few months." I huffed, looking away with a scowl. He chuckled, "Kanni, you wouldn't follow what I'm asking of you if something as dire as this didn't hang in the balance."

I pushed out my bottom jaw in frustration. "Yeah, well-" I stopped as I heard the light click of a the door as it was pushed open timidly. I glanced over to see Naomi's face peering in through the door she made eye contact with me, but quickly pulled her gaze away to look at her leader.

"I have your dinner here, sir. If you're ready." Amon nodded in response, never moving from his casual position in his bedroom doorway. Naomi pushed the door open further, tugging at a wheeling cart filled with food and kitchenware. She kept her head down, moving straight towards the clean desk to set it. Once her cart was empty, she moved to bring it out of the room, but stopped. I saw her take a deep breath, her heartbeat racing. She turned to me, where I hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ming said to give this to you. She said it will help you get your strength back." Naomi handed me a cup filled with an all too familiar substance. I cringed as the girl continued. "She also wanted me to check if you were taking your nausea medication?"

I nodded as she finally met my gaze. "I am," I spoke softly. "I actually need a refill... if you could do that for me." I set down the cup in favor of the pill bottle, taking out the last pill and handing the now empty container to Naomi.

"Of course," She bowed her head slightly, her lips pressed together uncomfortably.

I felt my eyebrows crease together. "Are you alright, Naomi?" I whispered to her softly, tempted to reach out. But I knew better than to push her.

She nodded, and I felt the rush of blood to her cheeks, and the slight heat behind her eyes that meant she was fighting tears. "Fine," She squeaked out before turning to bow to Amon, practically running out of the room with the cart and bottle.

"Your friend seems distraught," Amon spoke as he moved to lock the door behind Naomi.

I chewed on my cheek again, tasting the blood with a frown. "She's more your soldier now, Amon. I think it's up to you to handle her."

Amon chuckled darkly, moving to sit behind his desk as he removed his mask. "Giving up on your friends easily, are you?"

I scowled at him, picking up my medication and the disgusting concoction Ming had sent to me before moving towards my seat. I sat across from Amon, sipping lightly at the green sludge I remembered from when I had hurt my leg. "You know that's not what it is."

"You make it seem like I know you."

"You act like I do."

He grunted slightly. "Well?"

I raised my eyebrow at him over the rim of the cup. "Well what?" I mumbled before gagging on the concoction.

" _Do_ I know you?" His voice was severe, and though he didn't say it directly, I knew the message he was sending underneath his words. _Are you hiding anything else?_ "Well? Do I?" He leaned forward, his forehead creasing as he stared at me. I set my jaw as I glared back.

"No," I said evenly. "You don't."

His eyes flashed for a moment, but I couldn't read him. He pulled in a big breath, leaning back in his chair. "Eat," He said, a certain venom in his voice.

I continued to look at him for a moment before scooping a small portion seaweed noodles into my bowl. Although the sight of the food made my stomach turn, I couldn't help but smile at the familiar dish.

"Something funny?" Amon asked grumpily.

"No," I huffed, my smile disappearing. "It's just nice to see a familiar food." The man gathered his own food, eating silently while I forced myself to finish the green sludge. I stuck my tongue out in distaste upon finishing it, taking the anti-nausea pill with it. I leaned back in my chair, staring into the untouched bowl of noodles in my lap.

I frowned as I lifted some with my chopsticks, placing them in my mouth. _Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up._ Thankfully, I didn't... _yet..._ instead, the explosion of flavor was exactly what I needed. A morning full of the distasteful bile, put together with Ming's disgusting drink had made my tongue numb. The gentle seasoning of the noodles made me close my eyes in bliss.

Amon and I ate silently for some time, before I finally felt my resolve break. In the middle of drinking my tea, I slammed the cup down to the table, the hot liquid sloshing over the sides.

"What is your problem?" I asked boldly.

Amon's eyes snapped to mine with a dangerous look in them. "Excuse me?"

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. _Shit. What is WRONG with me?! Shut up, Kanni, shut up!_ When I spoke, my voice was much stronger than I thought it would be. "What's your problem? Why do you go from acting like a.. well... a human being, to being a complete ass?!"

Immediately after I said it, I felt my stomach drop. _HOLY...SHIT. What the HELL did I just do?!_

Amon rose from his seat slowly, his fingertips pressing against the edge of his polished desk. "Watch your tone, woman."

I leaned across the desk, pushing my face forward. _What is the matter with me? Control, Kanni, control!_ "You watch your own tone!" _Smooth..._

He was around the desk before I could blink, shoving me backwards to fall into my chair. I leaned backwards, as he planted his hands on the arms of my chair, his face close to mine. "You are walking on thin ice, Tikanni."

I felt my lips tug into a stupid, ill-advised smirk. "Don't worry, Amon," I spoke softly. "I'll just make it thicker, so I won't fall in."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and I felt his muscles tense as he readied to spring. _Shit._ I brought up my foot, planting it on his chest between us. His face took on a look of shock as I kicked backwards, slamming him into the edge of the desk, and flipping my chair backwards. I let out a small yelp before rolling to my feet. I brought up my fists in a ready position, as he righted himself, his heart racing.

We stood still, both staring down the other for several suspenseful moments.

Suddenly, Amon laughed, throwing me off. His head tossed back, the deep laugh rumbling up from his gut as he leaned back against the desk, his body relaxing. My fists slowly fell to my sides as I stared at him confused.

"You- You see?" He gasped out between his genuine huffs of laughter. "This is the trouble you would cause if I didn't hold your bending above you." I stayed silent, my mouth hanging open in shock. He leaned down, still chuckling, to reset my chair upright. My breathing finally slowed as he leaned casually against the desk, crossing his arms. "Please, sit," He said, one hand gesturing to the seat a few feet before him.

I shook my head. "I'm good, thanks."

He chuckled deeply before responding. "You have nothing to worry about. Just sit." I stared blankly at him. Finally, he sighed, stretching his neck sideways before stepping forward. I immediately took a counter-step backwards, my fists clenching again. He lifted a hand out, and for a moment I felt myself panic, thinking he would bloodbend me.

But his hand never tensed up, the fingers clenching. Instead, it stayed relaxed, reaching towards me in a peaceful gesture. Like I was some scared child. _Hey, I won't lie. I'm scared shitless._

"Kanni, I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright," His voice was gentle and soft. Comforting. I felt like an animal that is caught unknowingly in the woods by a hunter. I was a stupid animal, torn between running or fighting. I knew neither would be successful in the end. I was trapped. Prey. He was my hunter. My predator.

And it was horrifying.

He moved forward slowly, his steps not making a sound. My mind was in overload, thinking through all the possible scenarios and escapes. I stared at him, my eyes wide, as I backpedaled at the same pace of Amon until my back hit the door.

 _What is wrong with me? Pull yourself together!_ My hand shot back, jiggling at the handle that jabbed into my lower back, my fingers fumbling with the lock. My nervous joints failed me, and as Amon came to a stop before me, I pressed myself backwards, turning my face away with tears brimming in my closed eyes.

The moment his fingers brushed against my cheek, my mind shut down. All my resolve crumbled, allowing rogue tears to roll down from my lashes. His calloused thumb brushed the moisture away while his fingers gently gripped my chin, turning my face towards his.

"Kanni," He whispered. "Look at me." I kept my eyes screwed shut, bracing myself for his inevitable anger and repeated command. It never came. Instead, I heard him mumble a small, almost tender, "Please."

My eyes slowly slid open, bleary from the tears. My one hand was still gripping the brass handle behind me, clenching periodically with my nerves. My chest heaved as Amon kept one hand on my cheek, moving the other to brush down my arm. He followed it down to where it grasped the handle, and he gently pried my fingers open.

Then he surprised me, making my heart jump.

He replaced the cold metal with his own warm skin, his large hand wrapping around my trembling digits. He pulled our now intertwined hands in between us, his gaze never leaving mine. His eyes were just as intense as they usually were. Yet, where his eyes usually had a fierce and terrifying look, the intensity was filled with concern, and gentleness.

Frankly, it was more jarring than anything else.

He didn't smile or give away any emotions other than his eyes as he took a step backwards, leading me by our hands. We moved back across the room at a slow pace, my nervous feet feeling like they were glued to the floor. Finally, he got me in front of my chair, and he released my hand gently. My hand fell back to my side loosely as he pushed lightly on my shoulders, guiding me into the chair. I sat without giving a fight, my eyes still connected with his.

I caught a nervous tick with the corner of my eye. His teeth teased at his lip, his head bobbing slightly closer to my face, as his mind clearly flipped something in his mind. However, noticing my eyebrows crunching in confusion, he released his lip, removing his warm touch from my shoulders.

He cleared his throat, his hands straightened his tunic awkwardly as his business-like demeanor returned. "So," He cleared his throat again as my brain slowly came back to me. "There's nothing wrong with a... jest." He smiled slightly at me. "No harm done, Kanni. So don't worry." I nodded mutely as he moved back around the desk to take his seat once again. "Shall we return to eating?"

I felt my jaw slowly go slack as my mind suddenly snapped back into focus.

 _WHAT._

 _THE._

 _HELL?!_


	48. Chapter 48: Dinner With A Side of Sass

**Chapter 48: Dinner With A Side of Sass**

"Whiplash," I mumbled under my breath as I reached for my bowl of semi-warm noodles.

"Pardon?" Amon's baritone responded. _Well shit. You weren't supposed to hear that, sir._ I shrugged mentally, thinking to myself. _He said that teasing was harmless... let's give it a shot._

"Whiplash," I spoke louder. "That's what you give me." _I'm an idiot, aren't I?_

His face contorted in confusion. "Is this a... term people are using now? Lingo?"

Despite my shock over everything that had just happened, I felt my lips pull into a grin and a chuckle erupt from my throat. "Oh, spirits! _Don't_ say that!"

He seemed genuinely confused, but laughed as well. "Say what?"

"Lingo. You just sounded like you were 85 again!" I mimicked an elder's shaking voice, scrunching my eyes and curling my lips. "Is that some _lingo_ you kids are saying on the streets nowadays?"

Amon laughed, tossing back his head. As he chuckled, I found myself admiring the strength of his chin and his defined facial lines. _Focus._ I rolled my eyes at myself before melting back into a surprisingly easy smile.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Amon waved his hand comically at me. He sighed, holding noodles before his lips. "How do I give you whiplash?"

I pursed my lips, raising my brows. "Mood swings."

"Mood swings?" He coughed a chuckle through his mouthful of food.

"Like a pubescent and hormonal girl," I nodded to him, grinning. "And don't talk with your mouth full, sir. It's not polite," I scolded teasingly.

"Please," He groaned, deliberately stuffing more noodles in his mouth before continuing. " _Now_ who sounds like the old bat?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes as I leaned backwards casually. "Whatever. You're still a girl getting her monthly for the first time."

"I _do not_ have mood swings."

"Do you get cramps? Those are common." I waved my chopsticks at him humorously. "What about fatigue? Cravings?"

"You're impossible," He cut in as I dissolved into giggles. After our cheer died down to a manageable level, he tilted his head sideways as he looked at me. "Really, what do you mean when you say my... mood swings... give you whiplash?"

I shrugged, twirling noodles around my bowl. "I just... I guess I get confused?" He nodded slightly for me to continue. "One second you're the fearsome leader of a massive, and frankly terrifying revolution... the next, you're calm and considerate." He frowned in confusion, so I tried to explain. "There are times that you are sweet and fun to be around... like now. I honestly enjoy your company when you act like a man. A human. You joke... or _jest_..." Amon chuckled lightly. "You're gentle and kind. Compassionate, even. And the next moment..." I turned my head away so I didn't have to look at him. "You're rash and temperamental. You lash out at the drop of a pin. You're stressed and vengeful and bull-headed. You yell and threaten and frighten. You're down right scary, sometimes Amon. And what's worse," I looked back to meet his silver orbs that seemed to be filled with... pain? "I never know which to expect. You can shift between these in a matter of seconds. I can't always be on my toes. It's _exhausting_." I shook my head tiredly. "I don't know... I don't know why I'm even telling you this." I put my head into my free hand, rubbing at my temples.

There was silence for a few moments, while I listened to Amon shift in his seat. He let out a small groan, as I felt his hand drag down hiss face. "Kanni-"

"No it's fine," I cut him off, panicking. _Why did I even bring this up? Smooth... so smooth._ "I didn't mean to start anything. I just-" I reached out for my teacup, but with a clumsy sweep of my hand, the china was sent shattering to the ground. "Shit," I gasped as the hot tea seared my fingers. I reached down to try and clean up the broken pieces and spilled liquid, but Amon's hands reached it first.

I nearly fell of my chair trying to scramble to help him. I fell to my knees beside his crouched form, apologies spilling from my lips. My fingers fumbled over the sharp edges, earning myself a few cuts, but I didn't slow down. Finally, I heard Amon sigh, and he dropped all of the pieces in his hands back to the floor, making me freeze. _Oh shit. I pissed him off now._

I was shocked when his hands came to rest on the sides of my face for the second time that day. My eyes slowly moved up to his face, seeing his half amused smile.

"Is it _impossible_ for you to relax?" He let out in a chuckle. I gaped at him, not responding. He pushed my back gently, making me rock onto my heels and fall to sit on my butt. I continued to stare blankly as he reached to take the shards out of my limp hands, and return to cleaning the floor. I went to move forward to help, but he held up a firm hand without looking at me and said firmly, "Sit. I've got it."

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking, and sat back to watch him. _Alright, mind. I would appreciate if you stopped disappearing whenever he shows... whatever this is. Or melting into a puddle. Or running away screaming. Or swooning. Whatever the hell you're doing... KNOCK IT OFF. You're leaving me hanging here._

Amon dumped the pieces of my broken teacup into the waste basket, using a spare towel to mop up the light brown liquid that was seeping into the expensive-looking carpet. I saw him press his lips together in thought, his forehead scrunching.

"Kanni," He started slowly and softly. I hummed hesitantly in response. "I truly apologize for my... mood swings... as you put them." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he turned to look at me. "I truly am sorry for the times I have... mistreated you. And I know I have. And I've felt guilty every time I've hurt you. Or scared you. I never meant to hurt you, even before I got to know you more." His eyes closed for a moment. "I want to protect the innocent."

I found my voice, explaining in a cracked voice. "I'm hardly innocent, Amon."

His eyes snapped open, silver orbs staring into my blue ones. "Yes you are. What have you _truly_ done wrong? Stood up for your beliefs? Protected the ones you love?"

"That's been enough to make us enemies."

"Maybe I don't want to be enemies."

"Amon," I sighed. "If we can get along, then so can everyone else. So can Korra."

"The Avatar is immature and pig-headed. She doesn't understand, nor care to understand, the things that she doesn't agree with."

"I'm stubborn too."

Amon chuckled, continuing in his cleaning. "This is true. But..." He glanced to me briefly. "You at least try to see the varying perspectives in the world. You agree with us on some level, do you not?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I think a lot of benders abuse non-benders with their powers. Non-benders need equal representation in government and stuff, too. But I still don't agree with -"

"Taking away bending, I know," Amon interjected. "But our core beliefs... you see the truth in them, where the Avatar does not."

I thought for a moment, pursing my lips. _He's not entirely wrong..._ "I see what you mean," I admitted with a nod. "Korra is stubborn, and still very naive. But I could get to her. She has much to learn, sure... but she's willing to learn, if you put it the right way. Maybe if you guys weren't so... radical... maybe more people would sway your way."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he stood to throw the towel in a laundry basket. He came back to stand before me. "Perhaps, but my course is set, pushed on by a continuously growing legion. There is no slowing down now, let alone stopping."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to stop?"

Amon chuckled as he offered me his hand. I took it gratefully, letting him lift me to my feet. He didn't release me, drawing our hands closer so his face was near mine. He smiled, "Never."

I tried to hide my grin as I stepped away, returning to my seat. Amon sat again as well, picking up a spare cup and filling it with tea before placing it before me. I nodded in thanks as I lifted more noodles to my lips.

"Favorite season?" Amon spoke suddenly, making me look up with confusion.

"Pardon?"

He looked at me with a forced calm. "Favorite season. Which is your favorite?"

My face broke into a disbelieving smile. "What are you going on about?"

"That's what we do right? I feel like it's become some... tradition." He grinned at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "This is what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"I _never_ know what to expect."

He rolled his eyes, a tinge of impatience permeating his tone. "Just answer."

I grinded my teeth for a moment. _See? Whiplash._ "Probably spring."

"Why?"

I shrugged, looking sideways, feeling awkward in the sudden change. "I don't know. It's just beautiful I suppose. The flowers and animals all come out. The rain showers that make the air smell like fresh grass. And I think..." I glanced at him. "I like the idea of it."

"Of rain and flowers?"

I let out a small laugh. "No. Well... yes... But I meant what spring stands for." He arched his eyebrow, waiting for me to explain. I made eye contact with a small smile. "New beginnings. Starting over. Second chances." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I glanced down to my tea. I cleared my throat when I grew uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "So... what about you? What's your favorite?"

"My favorite season?" He frowned as I nodded, knocking him out of whatever daze he was in. "I've never thought about it."

"Well think about it now!" I pressed, leaning forward.

He pressed his lips together and shrugged. "I've no idea. Sorry, Kanni. Ask a new question."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I groaned, leaning back into my chair. I pursed my lips, examining his face. _Face... hmmm..._ "Do you ever take that off? Or do you sleep with it and everything?" He gaped at me, but I surged on. "The makeup, I mean. And do you put it on yourself or does someone else do it for you?"

"Kanni," His firm voice made me quiet. "I never said that your... _theory..._ about my scars and history being fake were true."

"You never said they weren't either," I said with a smirk, crossing my arms triumphantly. "Besides, why would you threaten me about telling a story that isn't true?"

He stared at me with a stoic expression, sighing, "I suppose you have a point. But my warning still stands."

I scoffed jokingly. "Warning? Call it a death threat. That's more accurate." He scowled at me while I put my elbows on the desk. "So?"

His face pulled into a small smile. "No, Kanni, I don't keep it on all the time, nor do I usually sleep with it. Though," He narrowed his eyes at me. "I have since you've arrived. You're too sneaky and nosy for your own good." _You have no idea..._ "I put it on myself."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I thought I made that clear before."

"But..." I spoke softly. "Not even the Lieutenant? I thought he was your friend."

"He is," Amon sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "But sometimes friends need to be lied to. To protect them. You of all people know that, Kanni." I pursed my lips. I understood where he was coming from, after all.

"So you hide your face, I hide my hair. Look at us. Two peas in a pod." I meant to sound joking, but my voice was laced with sadness. I had revealed my hair, and had never felt more free. Sure, I was held captive a lot in the time since then but... emotionally, mentally, and spiritually... I felt unchained. Amon... he had no such relief. Was there even anyone that knew what he really looked like anymore?

"There was once a time you denied it... but do you deny it now?" Amon's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Deny what exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"That we are more alike than meets the eye."

I felt my chest freeze, no air escaping my lungs. _Are we alike? Sure... we both hide things about ourselves, I suppose. We have our secrets but-_

"We both hide our deepest secrets. I'm sure you haven't revealed everything yet to me," Amon looked at me seriously.

"You know more than most, Amon," I whispered. _Except the whole thing with being related to Korra but we can ignore that._

"But I don't know it all, do I?" I shook my head. "Nor do you know everything about me. I must admit," He smiled slightly. "You know more than most, too."

"I don't feel like I know anything," I droned unhappily.

Amon laughed. "And everyone else knows even less." His finger tapped his chin jokingly. "Let's see, what else? Both powerful, in our own ways." _Benders, too..._ "We both lead by example. Excellent fighters, though I'm clearly the better-"

"You wish."

"I _am_ , don't you deny it."

"We can test that one day, sir," I scrunched my nose at him.

"Very well, but you must be warned," He leaned forward to stare at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I _won't_ go easy on you." I smirked as he sat back to continue his comparison. "Now, where was I, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted?" I rolled my eyes at him, sticking out my tongue like a child. He was silent as he tried to remember where he was going with his list.

"We're both stubborn," I offered quietly.

He smiled softly at me. "This is true."

"We both believe in something with our whole beings, and will do anything to defend that belief."

"Yes."

"We both know that... we could never get along..." _We could never work... not that I want it to... Just..._

His face looked defeated as he glanced down. "Yes. Yes, you're correct." I felt my heart twist, and all that I could think of was his journal... and his confessions.

 _ **I am falling for Tikanni Ouru.**_

I cleared my throat. "No, a revolutionary leader... a symbol... can be with no one," I tried to lead him, but he wouldn't bite.

"Yes," He mumbled.

"Someone like me... someone who is a powerful, rather pigheaded bender... could never be with the very representation of what is against her."

"I am aware, yes."

I rolled my eyes. _This man I impossible._ I stood slowly, but he didn't even react, too overcome with his apparent discouragement and confusion. But before I could say anything, Amon stood rapidly.

"Yes, I know all this, Kanni. I am merely trying to be polite, not begin a friendship." His words were venomous, stabbing me in the chest. "I could never hold true emotions for you, or any type of _connection_ ," He spit the word, making me wince. His chest heaved with his anger, but he schooled himself back to his professional neutral. "I believe dinner is over. You should get some rest. You begin training early tomorrow."

I looked down at the ground, nodding in acknowledgment. Amon turned and stalked towards his bedroom, heart racing. _Now or never, Kanni. If you let him leave like this... everything is over._

"Amon," I called quietly.

He whirled, spitting a, "What?"

I winced, temporarily calming myself with my eyes closed. "Though I could never... connect or bond with the legend or the symbol... I have to say that I think I can with the man. Whoever you are behind that mask of yours... I think I... I wouldn't mind calling him a... friend..." I wrung my hands nervously as I felt his heart skip.

It continued to race, but not in the angry fashion as before... this was... happier. When Amon spoke, his voice was softer.

"The... man... is happy to be... bonding with you as well." I smiled softly at his words. "I want to apologize... I've done it again haven't I? Given you... whiplash?"

I blinked slowly, breathing through my nose. "Of course not-"

"Don't lie."

I paused at his commanding voice, my mouth still gaping open. I shook my head for a moment, finally shrugging and saying, "Yes... yeah I guess you did."

"I apologize. It's been a long time since I have been able to be... the man... completely. I... cross the streams I suppose. I will try harder in the future to keep the two separate. For your sake. But I can't guarantee-"

I shook my head, a smile gracing my lips. "No! No, you trying is enough. Thank you."

Amon smiled back at me before turning to enter his room. "Get some rest."

"And you as well."

Amon stopped, turning to look at me with a bashful grin. He nodded at me in thanks before taking on a thoughtful look. "I will think about your question." I must have looked lost, because he clarified a moment later. "The one about the seasons. I'll think about it, and let you know."

My smile broadened as I watched him recede into his room, his door closing. "Goodnight, Amon," I said softly.

The door stopped, pulling open slightly to reveal the side of Amon's scarred face. "Goodnight... Kanni."

The door closed with a snap, and I felt myself flop down back into my chair. The events began to reel in my mind, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood, unlocked it, and was shocked to see Naomi.

"Oh," She sounded surprised. "Kanni... Sorry for the delay. Ming was very busy today. Here are a few pills. One for now. One for the morning. The third is for if you wake up feeling nauseas. Ming also wants you to report to her before and after training tomorrow."

I nodded, taking the pills into my hand. Naomi stepped by me with her cart, clearing away the dishes and remaining food.

"Thank you," I said softly to her.

She looked to me with slight shock. "It's my job, Kanni."

I shrugged. "I know... but your job description doesn't include you being kind to me, and you have been, despite everything. So thank you."

I saw a faint pink brush across her cheeks as she pushed the cart towards the door. She turned to close it behind her and met my eye with a small smile.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow, Kanni. G'night."

The door closed, and I turned the lock, knowing that's what Amon did. "Night," I whispered to the wood.

I turned to my makeshift bed, running my fingers through my tangled locks. I flopped down onto the couch, pulling the blankets over me sleepily as I downed the anti-nausea pill. I frowned, turning over so that I looked at the closed door of Amon's bedroom.

 _Shit._

 _May the spirits damn him. Charming son of a bitch..._

I rolled over again, scrunching my eyes closed as my hands dragged down my face. "Just ignore it, Kanni," I whispered to myself. But it was too late...

 _I was falling for the revolutionary leader, Amon._


	49. Chapter 49: Murdered

**Chapter 49: Murdered**

I bolted upright from the sound of voices drifting through the closed door. I slipped out from under the blankets, my head tilted to try and hear. My eyes widened upon realizing that it was Amon's voice, coupled with that of the Lieutenant. I heard the click of the lock, followed by the door opening to reveal the two men.

"Look who's finally awake," Amon's voice held humor behind his mask as he spied me sitting on the couch, my hair pooling around my face. I scowled at him, pursing my lips. Amon nodded to the Lieutenant, who stepped forward with a bag in his hands.

He held it out from a distance, making me stand and walk to him to get it. "This is your training gear," He explained in a formal voice.

"Right," I grumbled as I took it from him. "Training." I glanced over Lee's shoulder briefly to see Amon giving me a look through the slits of his mask. It was like he was screaming, "Watch yourself. Remember the deal." But he was silent. _What? Am I getting to know him so well that I can understand his looks? Damn._

"Well?" Amon broke into my thoughts. "What are you waiting for? Go get changed." He nodded over to the bathroom, so I turned, rolling my eyes as I went. I shut the door with a tad too much force, and I could hear the men chuckle.

I grumbled under my breath as I ran the water, filling the tub. As the liquid steadily rose towards the edge, I opened the heavy bag, revealing sparring gear similar to what I had used so long ago against Tubby. I pulled out the flexible black pants and tight fitting green shirt, along with a new pair of black boots that matched those of the chi blocker uniforms. Also inside were arm guards and fighting gloves, cut off at the second knuckle, as well as underclothes. I set all of the clothing out on the counter, turning back to stop the running water.

I stripped quickly, slipping into the semi-warm tub with a sigh. While scrubbing my hair, I let my bending do its work, swirling the healing water around my ribs and head, mending the cuts along my arms and legs further. I rinsed, wringing the water out of my long hair and wrapped myself in a towel.

I reached out with my bending into the next room, feeling that Amon was alone now, working behind his desk. I bended the water off of me, but left my hair slightly damp, knowing that people could get suspicious if I was suddenly dry. I pulled on the black underwear and sports bra, followed by the outer wear and boots. I brushed my teeth, swallowing down the anti-nausea pill Ming had instructed me to take. Finally, I braided back my hair, fitting it close to my head, pulled on the arm guards to cover my tattoo, and tucked my gloves into my waistband, finally exiting the bathroom.

Amon looked up from his papers when he heard me enter. I watched as his eyes glanced over my body, making me uncomfortable. He rose, walking towards me with his hands behind his back.

"You will make a fine chi blocker. I barely even heard you enter. You're light on your feet. But we knew that already."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms. "I'm not your pawn, Amon. I don't agree with any of this."

"But we both know what hangs in the balance, Kanni."

I chewed at the inside of my cheek angrily. "I also know that I'm being held captive. Against my will. You can't be serious about this."

His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath. "I am completely serious, Kanni. You are an excellent warrior. While you are permitted to stay here with me, you must contribute."

I scoffed, my mouth wide in disbelief. " _Permitted?!_ You _captured_ me, remember?"

I felt his mouth twitch into a grin. "And you could have escaped. Easily," He shrugged, shaking his head. "But something compelled you to stay."

"Yeah," I laughed mockingly. "Someone drowning in a river."

"Which you sent her into."

"Because she followed where she shouldn't have!"

"You were trying to escape!"

"Because YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

Our noses were basically touching, me on my tip toes to reach his height, when we heard a small cough.

"Ummm... sorry to interrupt, sir."

We both took a quick step back, looking sideways to see Naomi.

"What is it, child?" Amon asked in his 'leader voice'.

Naomi gestured to me with her hand. "Ming sent me to collect her, so she can be examined before training starts."

Amon nodded, backing further away from me. "Of course," He gestured for me to follow her, but a feeling of dread came over me.

I moved to walk out after her, but stopped. "Naomi," I spoke softly, making her turn. "Could you just give me one moment? I'll be right out."

She looked at me for a second, her lips pressing into an indecisive line, before her eyes flickered over to Amon. She looked back at me, nodded, and receded into the hall with a click of the door. I spun around to see Amon buried in his papers again.

"I believe I told you to follow Naomi," He spoke without looking up.

"Yes," I responded in a whisper. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "Please don't make me do this."

I felt his head raise to look at me, but I didn't open my eyes. "That is the deal we made."

"That's the deal _you_ made," I gasped at him, my throat restricting in fear.

He looked at me evenly before shrugging. "Does it matter? What is wrong with what I ask?"

"I cannot lie and pretend that my bending is gone, and be this weak, defeated person you want me to be," I felt tears burn behind my eyes, but I held them back.

Amon rose, his fingers pressed against the smooth desk. "Kanni," He breathed. "I never intended you to look weak in front of them. Yes," He shrugged, looking sideways. "I wanted to... defeat you... in sorts. But the plan was to have you come back stronger than ever. With more fire in you than ever before. A powerful leader in the rebellion. An immovable force that has proven herself capable of taking down the Avatar herself without ever bending." His voice was sincere. Filled with conviction.

Maybe he meant well. Wanted something better for me.

But my heart was breaking.

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat as I struggled to breath. "I am nothing more than a pawn to you."

Amon froze for a moment, before moving to step forward whispering, "No-"

I raised my hand, stopping him as I backed away, my heart clenching. "Fine. Like you said," I spoke evenly. So calm and without emotion that it even frightened me. "We both know what hangs in the balance in this deal." I turned on my heal, walking towards the door, my back ramrod straight.

"Kanni," Amon breathed. When I didn't turn, he tried it again, this time with more force. "Kanni!"

I stopped, my fingers grazing the cold metal of the door. At the sound of his voice, it was as if the chill of the handle gravitated up my arm, entering my chest to freeze my heart. _At least it can't be broken this way._

"Don't call me that."

"E-Excuse me?" Amon asked, his voice partly miffed, partly shocked.

I looked over my shoulder, a blank expression on my face. "A pawn has no name. You have murdered the girl known as Tikanni Ouru."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Sorry this is a little short! I had a tough weekend and writing has been sparse because of it...**

 **So I got a lot of reviews and messages saying people were happy with how their feelings were coming to light. Now don't get me wrong, I love it too, but unfortunately people are complicated and romance is even more so. And what sucks for Kanni and Amon is that they are at war, on opposing sides (technically),**

 **What also sucks for Kanni and Amon is that my own emotional rollercoaster of a person is channeled through this poor girl.**

 **But don't worry! They have to have their downs in order to have their ups! Stuff is gonna happen! Progress will be made! All in due time!**

 **Also, as I've said before, I'm playing with the time-line a bit to fit my story, just to remind ya'll. Furthermore, I am struggling a little with when I am reincorporating Kanni into the story, and how much i want her to miss and what i want her to be a part of.**

 **Now I THINK I know what i want to do, but be prepared for some weirdness. Like... freedom. Captured. Freedom. Captured. etc.**

 **But it will all work out somehow!**

 **Finally, I'm assuming most of you have seen LOK, but for those of you that haven't (if there are any) I will be careful with my wording. The season finale will obviously effect their relationship, but while I am deciding on whether or not a key moment occurs (you probably all know what I'm talking about), I know that either way, I am finding some way for this romance story to return at one point or another, though it may not be right away.**

 **I plan to take Kanni through the seasons, though some parts may be glanced over with the excuse of her being elsewhere or something.**

 **I think that's all of my author updates for now! See ya'll again soon, hopefully!**

 **-Ryder S. Block**

 **Oh that's the other thing. NAME CHANGE! All credit (at least half) goes to my genius mother since in HS she helped me determine a pen name for one of my classes and I am utterly ashamed of myself for not using it in the first place. So I hope ya'll are chill with it, since I think it's super sassy and that basically defines me!**

 **Peace!**


	50. Chapter 50: Five Miles

**Chapter 50: Five Miles**

"There you are! How long does it take to fetch her?" Ming scolded Naomi, who folded her hands and looked down awkwardly.

"Relax," I droned in a neutral voice. "I made her wait. Not her fault."

Naomi sent me a surprised look while Ming moved forward, concern written across her face. "Kanni?" She spoke softly, her hand resting against my cheek. "Are you alright?"

 _She probably thinks he took my bending._ I grabbed her hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm fine. Just a pawn, is all."

Her eyebrows knitted in concern, but didn't push me further. She dismissed Naomi, and led me to an examination table near the front of the infirmary. I sat, munching on a banana nut muffin that was handed to me, and let her examine me with a blank face. I winced slightly as she prodded my ribs, and she looked at me with sympathy.

"You shouldn't be starting yet," She worried as she collected a wrap for my torso. "You're just going to get hurt."

I found my stoic mask breaking, a small grin shining through. "Ye of little faith."

She glanced up to me from her work, a spark coming to her eyes. "Oh, I know you can kick ass, Kanni," She chuckled lightly. Her smile melted as tears brimmed to her eyes. "I just can't imagine what this is doing to you." I looked sideways, my icy demeanor I had set up beginning to break. Ming cleared her throat. "But from a doctor's stand point, this is far from good for you. Your ribs are weak, some even still cracked."

"I'll be fine."

She sighed, finishing the wrap around my ribs, her hand coming to rest on my cheek. "I know you will be. You just... you don't _have_ to be."

I pressed my lips together into a line, staring at her. "Yes I do."

Understanding flashed in her eyes. She knew that I was stubborn already. She knew I hated appearing weak. But with everything that had happened, being strong was my greatest priority at the time. "Ok," She whispered, her eyes glassy. "Ok. Just... just know that with _me_ , you don't have to be. I know you're strong. I know you have such power. You can be... human with me. Alright?"

I nodded, feeling my face fall back into its neutral expression as she allowed me to stand.

She sighed again, Gesturing towards the door. "You're meeting in the training room today. Good luck."

I bowed to her in thanks before walking out of the infirmary, the half finished muffin in my hands. As I paced down the halls, my face stoic, I was met with sneers and scowls from the people passing me.

"Traitor."

"Bender scum."

"Lying bitch."

"Spy."

"How does it feel to be ordinary?"

I didn't allow myself to react, even though the very people spewing hate at me were once my companions. Maybe even my friends. I tossed the rest of the muffin, dusting off my hands as I entered the large double doors of the training room.

Crowds of chi blockers dressed in similar garb to my own were milling about, chatting. I glanced around, seeing that no one had started yet.

 _Is that good or bad?_

I stopped in the doorway, mentally checking myself to make sure I remained neutral. Suddenly, the talking stopped, all eyes in the room turning to me.

 _Oh shit._

"Kanni!" I heard the Lieutenant's voice through the crowd. "Glad that you could finally join us. Please, if you would step forward." He appeared in between the group, raising his hand to gesture me towards him.

I chewed at the inside of my cheek nervously, stepping forward towards him. The Lieutenant paced around me, and I pivoted to follow his movement.

"Face forward, soldier!" He snapped at me, and I immediately turned forward, my back going ramrod straight. "And why were you late, soldier?"

I looked sideways at him. "I was with Ming."

"I was with Ming... _sir._ " I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

I gritted my teeth. "Sir."

"And why were you with Ming?"

"She asked me to report so she could check my injuries..." I saw him narrow his eyes as he paced in front of me. "Sir," I added, my fingers curling to form fists.

"Your injuries? Where could you- a bender- _possibly_ have been injured?" He was egging me on, I knew. He wanted me to crack.

 _Military tactic. Break down their volunteers to rebuild them as soldiers. Yeah... well it isn't going to work on me._

I scowled, looking sideways at him again. "Perhaps it was the frozen rapids I decided to take a dip in."

I felt the growl rise from his chest before I heard it. "Watch your mouth, soldier," The Lieutenant barked. "I gave you no such permission to... _swim_."

I felt my lips tug into a smug grin. "I was just saving a friend." I felt a familiar body in the crowd, and I glanced up to see Naomi's face, filled with mixed emotions.

The Lieutenant leaned into my ear from behind me, his breath hot on my neck. "Let me make one thing clear," He growled loud enough for the room to hear. "In this training room, none of you are friends. You are competing to be the best. You are competing to be within my personal squadron. You have no friends in here. Only those that wish to see you fall to benefit themselves."

Lee moved away, his hands behind his back. I maintained my steely gaze as I spoke up. "And what are you then, sir?"

He turned, his mouth curling into a smile. "Your instructor... and your critic." He looked to the rest of the room. "Now everyone!" He called their attention. "Due to the new recruit's mouth, you will all be taking a five mile. Off you go, and you know the rules! Go!"

The mass scowled as they pushed by me into the corridor. I waited a moment as I listened to their feet moving down the stone hallway. Looking back to the Lieutenant, I raised my eyebrow in question.

He crossed his arms, looking at me. "Don't expect special treatment."

"I don't."

"Then get your ass moving."

I scowled, pivoting on my heel to follow after the mass. When I caught up, I made sure to stay a few paces back, watching as they all seemed to gather up clothing.

 _Coats?_ The crowd cleared, backing away from the now empty bin. A chi blocker I recognized from my previous captivity sneered at me.

"Looks like there aren't any more. Have fun freezing, Shiny."

I raised my eyebrow, realization dawning. _We're running outside... in the winter...shit._ The mass gravitated towards big double doors, pushing them open to reveal snow covered ground.

"It's gonna be a rough one today..." A young boy next to me grumbled to his friend.

"Let's go!" One of the older chi blockers called, no doubt a veteran who had assumed a leadership role.

The group took off at a quick speed through the snow, the chill already biting at our bones. I snatched the gloves out of my waistband, shoving them onto my hands to try to conserve heat. Of course... I also cheated by using my bending to heat my own body. It wasn't necessarily something people knew about, and I doubted that it was approved of since it was technically bloodbending. Still... if it kept me alive...

More or less, during those long days spent wandering the tundra after the death of my family, I learned that I could keep heat inside my body by bending my own blood. Weird? Sure. Possibly insane? Definitely. Useful? Hell yes.

We were barely even across the wide field next to the mansion before I felt my breath picking up. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one. The deep snow was making us hike our feet up high just to take a step.

 _Five miles of this? I'm going to die aren't I?_

I found myself silently thanking the spirits when the group moved into the cover of the woods, lessening the amount of snow under our feet. It was still terrible to run in, but it was better. By a little.

I was thankful that I wasn't out of shape, but I was impressed by the speed of the chi blockers. I let them stay in front, since I didn't trust them for a moment at my back, but I kept them close enough.

I didn't know how long we had been trudging through the snow when the group halted. Some tossed snow into their mouths, looking for water, while others merely braced themselves on the icy trunks of the trees.

"Better keep up, Shiny," One of them called over their shoulder mockingly.

"Please, she's never gonna keep up with us. The bitch just lost her bending _and_ was thrown around in a river," Someone responded, looking sideways at Naomi.

A new voice spoke. It was male, but not terribly deep. "Exactly. The girl's been through hell. So leave her be," The man came into view, revealing brown shaggy hair and a trimmed beard that cased his weary face.

"Come on, Kanan. Don't defend her. She's bender scum," One of the younger complained.

"She's not a bender anymore. And she's just a kid. Leave her alone," Kanan growled back before receding to a side where he could be alone.

 _So not the leader... but still respected. Likes his solitude..._

I looked back to my abusers to see that they had turned from me, following Kanan's order. _Hmm... perhaps there are friends among us after all..._

"Alright," The leader spoke again. "You all know what to do. Get into groups and follow the separate trails. Be back before breakfast. And remember the rules! Now go!"

He turned, a group breaking off to follow him. I glanced around, somewhat panicked. I didn't know these woods, and I didn't really feel like getting lost in the cold. I tried to find Naomi or Kanan in the crowd, but had no such luck. I groaned under my breath before taking off at a dead sprint to follow a random group.

I stayed a healthy distance behind them, especially when I recognized two of them as my abusers. _Of course I pick the ONE group where they both are._ Still, though I tried to stay out of their notice, the crunch of the snow beneath my toes gave me away.

"Hey! Look what we got ourselves! Seems like Shiny's been following us," One of the boys looked back, stopping the running of his group.

"We shouldn't be stopping. We have to-" One woman tried to argue until she was shoved backwards.

"Shut up!" The boys yelled. They looked back to me, some of their group sporting equal devious grins.

"Shall we have ourselves a little Shiny hunt?" One of them cocked his head at me with a smile.

 _Oh no..._ The group had turned, plowing through the snow directly at me. I felt my eyes widen as I took off into the woods, off the path. Their boots crunched behind me, followed by hoots and hollers of joy.

"You can't outrun us, Shiny!"

"Coming to get you!"

"You better run, bitch!"

"Now, come on Shiny! We only want to play!"

I tucked my head down as I launched myself through scratching branches, my arms feeling the red hot heat of cuts on chilled skin. I wanted to use my bending, really I did... but I knew better.

My feet pounded through the ever thickening snow, and I started to gain ground. And then... of course... my luck went sour.

I stepped on a patch of snow that looked deceivingly safe, but instead covered a rather deep hole. My leg flew in, making me tumble to the ground, rolling in the soft snow. I sat up, shaking the snow off of my face and hair, but it was too late.

The chi blockers rammed into my back, pitching me forward face first again. I yelped, but quickly shut my mouth. I was blinded by the snow in my eyelashes, my confused mind too jumbled to reach out with my bending. Instead... I just felt everything.

The hand yanking my head back by my hair.

The knuckles meeting the chi points along my back, paralyzing me.

The fist connecting with the side of my face, breaking the skin on my cheek.

The rope wrapped around my ankles.

Being dragged through the snow, the cold stinging my face and back and arms.

Swinging in the air as they pulled the rope around a tree, suspending me above them.

Slamming into the tree, unable to put out my paralyzed hands to catch myself as they pushed my body like a pendulum.

Being left in the cold, the snow falling upwards from my point of view.

Their cackles floating back past their bootprints to my ears, as my eyes slid closed.


	51. Chapter 51: Kanan

**Chapter 51: Kanan**

The darkness wasn't the kind I was used to. The kind where you're warm and comfortable, even though you know something's wrong. The kind where you know you're tucked up in a bed somewhere, either in a hospital or your own room, just waiting to wake up.

This was cold. My skin felt like icicles were stabbing through my flesh. My throat felt raw, my heart frozen.

 _"_ We lose contact for a TINY bit and you go and get yourself into more trouble. What has it been? A day? Two?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. "Yue?" I cried. Before me, upside down, mind you, was the illuminated form of Yue. "Why aren't you in my head?"

Her shimmering form shrugged, moving forward. "Something Amon did. It wasn't intentional, I'm sure... but we're blocked for some reason."

"Is it temporary?" I asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was still suspended upside down and was suffering a huge headache.

"Yes, I believe so. Each day I feel the wall between us breaking down. It will just take time."

"Why-" I stopped myself, my head pounding. "Can you please get me down?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Get yourself down."

I scowled, going against my better judgement and bending a stream of water out of the snow beneath me, slicing it through the rope. _I have a headache... and I just need to be right side up again._ I smashed into the snow, staying stationary as Yue spoke.

"Why what?"

I sighed into the snow, speaking through it with a muffled voice. "Why didn't you come to my sooner?"

"You've been in constant contact. This was the only time you've been _truly_ alone. Should I have come at an earlier time, you might have been discovered."

I pulled myself to my feet, rubbing snow onto my bruised cheek. "I guess you're right."

"Still," Yue mused, smirking. "I see glimpses of what has happened with Amon. You _must_ fill me in. It's strange not knowing what's going on in your head."

I glanced around, ignoring her.

"Kanni-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Not now! Maybe later. I need to catch up. How long was I out?"

Yue shrugged, which honestly looked funny with her flowing clothing and hair. "Not long. A few minutes, really."

"So I can catch up."

"I wouldn't suggest it," She frowned at me. "Their general attitude towards you seems to be rather... aggressive."

I looked sideways at her as I started following the footprints back to the path. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Yue floated beside me as I trudged forward. "Why don't you just leave? You're still a bender, surrounded by your element, by the way. This is the perfect time for escape. You're unsupervised and outside the complex."

I shook my head as I pushed on. "I... I just can't." _What is WRONG with me?_

"What? Why not?"

"Pride? I don't know. A lot of things," I stumbled as I looked away from her.

She was silent for a moment, before her mouth dropped open. "Oh my... are your feelings for him _that_ great?"

I gasped, tripping over my own feet as I spotted the path up ahead. "What?! Of course not! Why would you even-"

"Kanni," Yue looked at my knowingly. "We've been bound together for your whole life. I know you. Besides, the wall between us will be broken soon and then I'll know everything."

"Yeah, well, until then... I would like to enjoy my privacy," I scowled at her. "That's sort of weird, you know."

"What?"

"That you experience everything I do. Know all my thoughts. Feelings... ya know?" She tilted her head at me. "Well what if I ever... ya know..." The spirit still seemed confused. "If I ever... oh forget it," I rolled my eyes, breaking into a run as my feet hit the path.

"Do you really think you'll catch up?" Yue asked as her image began to fade.

"No," I grinned at her. "But I just need to make it back before breakfast."

The last thing I saw of my friend was her confident smile as I hunched my shoulders, leaning my body into my run to gain more speed.

 _Come on, Kanni. You can do this._

I followed the footprints through the rest of the five miles, the mansion finally coming into view. I felt a grateful smile grace my face, but I shoved it back to neutral when I saw the chi blocker guards posted outside. I hurried past them, my breath floating past my lips in white swirls.

The chi blockers didn't speak as they reopened the doors for me, letting me back into the warm embrace of the encampment. A sigh pushed out of my throat as my body seared a welcomed burn as the heat pushed its way through my wet clothes.

My boots squelched with my paces as I walked to the cafeteria, where I thankfully found that the breakfast had not yet started. Everyone was seated, looking towards Amon and the Lieutenant, who was speaking to the crowd.

It seemed they were talking about me...

And my apparent escape.

Upon seeing me enter, the Lieutenant's words froze in his mouth, his face taking on an expression of shock. All heads turned to me, very much like they had that morning. I felt a cocky smirk tug at the corners of my mouth.

"I hope you haven't started breakfast without me... sir," I spoke loudly, casting a look at my attackers.

"What happened to you, soldier?" The Lieutenant asked, stepping away from his table.

I felt my pride swell, and I didn't want to admit that the young men had bested me. Besides, if I incriminated them _now,_ I would never have the chance to kick their asses in combat.

"Nothing, sir. There are no worries. I just... fell behind."

He knew I was hiding something, but fell into the leadership role easily. "Well, now you know the rule in this training program."

I raised a brow at him, leading to him leaning close to my face. "Those who fall behind in training, are left behind. Is that understood?"

One side of my mouth curled. "Absolutely, sir."

"Good," He said, a grin twitching at his own mouth. _He knows that I'm planning... I know he does._ "Find a seat, soldier. You've made it just in time. Let us eat!"

I nodded my head, my eyes scanning for a seat open. There were various, but my eyes landed on a particular table with only three members, one of them Kanan. I quickly made my way to the food bar, snatching up a plate, and made my way to his table.

By the time I got their, he somehow had food already, and was eating silently like his companions. I sat beside him, setting my tray down with as little noise as possible, as if one wrong move could scare him away.

"What you think you're doing, kid?" He voice drawled.

"Eating. Yourself?"

He looked out at me from under his thick eyebrows, his face knitting as he scrutinized me. "You've got some balls, kid. The way you stood up to the Lieutenant." I found myself grinning with pride, before he decided to squash it. "But you're stupid. If you want a chance at this, you have to treat people with some respect." I looked sideways at him, raising my eyebrow. "Now I know you think you're some hot shit," He explained, picking at the eggs on his plate as I gaped at him. "And I won't be someone to deny that truth."

"E-Excuse me?" I stuttered out, genuinely caught off guard by him.

"I saw you beat Shiro back when you were first here. It was... incredible."

"So you've been here a while?"

"Sure, long time now. I'm just trying to get to the Lieutenant's squad now. They're the best of the best."

I nodded, looking sideways. "Listen," I started. "I just wanted to thank you for today. For standing up for me."

He bobbed his head. "Not right to abuse someone who's been through enough of their own shit."

"You sound as if you talk from experience."

"Sure," He shifted, looking at me with intense green eyes. "We've all been through our own piles of shit."

I chuckled lightly. "Agreed. So..." I looked down to my plate. "My having been a bender doesn't bother you?"

He scoffed. "Sure it does." My heart fell a little at his words. "I'm no friend to the benders. Too many times have I seen them abuse people who couldn't defend for themselves. But you were different. You were basically one of us. You even put yourself on the line when bending could have easily saved your ass." I looked up to him while chewing on the inside of my cheek. "So sure, I'm peeved just like everyone else that you lied... but I ain't holding no grudge against a girl that's only doing good." He huffed a laugh. "Even if that 'good' is fighting alongside the Avatar. 'Sides... what kind of person would I be if I treated a girl who's just lost everything familiar to her like shit? You've been through enough."

I looked down, shoving some food into my mouth.

"Can I ask something?" Kanan leaned forward. I nodded. "Did it hurt? Losing your bending, I mean."

I raised my eyebrow. _I have no idea how to respond to this._ "I honestly... I can't say. I don't know how to describe it." He nodded in understanding, turning back to his food. "Can I ask a question of my own?" He responded with another mute nod. "Why do they keep calling me Shiny? What is that all about?"

Kanan laughed, tossing back his head. "'Shiny' is a military term for 'newbie' or 'baby'. It's supposed to represent that you and your gear haven't seen battle, so you're all shiny and unscathed."

"Well then they don't know me at all," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Though it could always be your hair. Might want to die it or something. It draws a lot of attention."

I scowled at him. "The hair stays, Kanan."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "You know my name."

"You know mine."

"Everybody knows yours."

I chuckled. "True. I heard the guys say it in the woods today."

"Ahh," He expressed in understanding before falling quiet again. "Ya know, he mumbled through a mouthful of food. This isn't some prison thing where a vet takes in a shiny. I won't be doing nothing like that, ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear. But I see nothing wrong with a friend."

"Did you not hear the Lieutenant this morning? There's no friends in this program."

I shrugged. "Friendly competition never hurt anyone." He grinned at me, huffing a laugh to match my own. "Besides," I continued. "If you refuse to even _attempt_ friendship... at least someone to talk to would be nice.

He pressed his lips together, his face contemplative as he thought over my words.

"I suppose..." He started as he brought more food to his mouth. "Someone to talk to could be a nice start. Friends... _maybe_ we'll get there."

I grinned at the older man, happy that he was giving me a chance.

 _Alright... This morning was a minor set back. I can do this. I can do this._

The Lieutenant rose from his seat. "All of those who are involved in the program to join my private squadron, report to the training room." His gaze settled on my own, a sparkle in his eye. "It's time for some sparring."

 _Oh yes... I can most definitely do this._


	52. Chapter 52: Respect

**Chapter 52: Respect**

When we were all lined up and stationary, I was able to finally get a good sense of how many people I was up against. There were about twenty chi blockers, including myself, who seemed to all be fighting for a spot in the Lieutenant's squadron. Most of them seemed like they had been thoroughly trained. _Probably veterans of the Equalist force, just looking for a promotion._ Then my eyes scanned to some of the younger fighters. They looked rather small, some of them even gangly looking still. Naomi was one of them. She had muscle and had filled out, being in her later teens... but she was still so young. So innocent looking.

 _And she looks like Hell._

Bags were forming under her eyes, tired lines marring her usually youthful and vibrant face. I reached out with my bending, feeling past the lines of steady hearts to feel hers racing. Her entire body was rigid, each muscle coiled in tension.

 _What happened to you?_

"When I tell you all to fall in, this is exactly what you will do, understand?" The Lieutenant barked as he paced through the tunnel we had made with our bodies. Once he moved past me, I allowed my eyes to drift to the young man across from me, who I recognized as one of the two who had strung me up in the woods. He was glaring at me.

"Sir, yes, sir!" We droned in unison. I glanced sideways to make sure the Lieutenant's back was turned, before giving a cocky grin to the lad across from me. _Bastard._

"Today," The Lieutenant continued, oblivious to the dirty looks that were shooting back and forth. "We will continue with sparring. The few newer additions we have will continue to train in a separate group today." I heard a few groans ripple through the ranks. The Lieutenant ignored them. "Veterans, you know what to do. Dismissed."

The crowd around me bowed, awkwardly followed by my delayed bow. When I became upright again, everyone moved in different directions, peeling off to their sparring mats. A large central square mat was left open, most likely for the newer additions.

 _Oh shit... that probably includes me..._

I sighed as I saw that my tormentors from the morning were standing across from me, sneers on their faces.

 _Laugh it up, boys. Cause pretty soon those dumb smiling lips of yours are going to be kissing the mat... or the heel or my boot. That would be fun, too._

"Listen up!" Lee drew my attention back to him. "I'll be watching over your progress today along with Shiro."

 _You've GOT to be joking with me._ I looked sideways to see the giant man lumber into the room, his beady eyes staring a hole through my forehead. I rolled my eyes, grinding my teeth while the Lieutenant began sorting us. He stopped when he came face to face with my scowling face.

"What?" He asked, a foxy grin hidden beneath his mustache. "Upset that you're with the kids?"

My eyes flickered up to scan the young crowd of chi blockers, spying Naomi amongst the other awkward teens. I kept myself silent, instead giving an overly confident and indifferent look to the Lieutenant. His eyes flashed with humor as I allowed a smirk to come to my lips.

"With all do respect sir, you're wrong," I spoke softly, but with confidence.

"Oh?" He asked, his eyebrows raising with humor. _He know I'm about to do something cheeky._

"Yes, sir. I would like nothing more than to take a crack at a few of the idiotic guys you have in this group."

He looked at me contemplatively before turning to the others. "What if we had a competition? You all compete and the few Shiro and I deem worthy, graduate out of our little newbie class. Sound fair?" I crossed my arms, feeling my heart begin to speed up with excitement. "It will be done similarly to how we do the weekly challenges. I will choose who picks the challengers. Those who win advance to the next round. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

The Lieutenant smiled, glancing back to me. "Good. Let us begin."

We all moved to line the edge of the large mat, each of us facing in. The Lieutenant walked up to me, smirked, but moved on.

 _Damn. I really wanted to pick out that son of a bitch from this morning._ The first challenger was a stocky young woman, who called out a rather small looking boy. I quirked an eyebrow at her as the lanky kid made his way to face her. _Choosing the weaker, huh? No challenges wanted here, it would seem._

I rolled my eyes, barely even paying attention as she quickly downed the boy half her size. Lee chose the next contestant, an energetic man who looked to be in his thirties. His challenger was a boy a little over half his age, who was standing next to me. I would have thought he was choosing the easy route too, but it seemed he had a beef with the kid.

 _Seems I'm not the only one who is using this to settle scores. Good._

That fight lasted longer with more bruising and soon-to-come soreness. I watched with interest as the elder seemed to gain the upper hand, paralyzing the boy's left arm with a quick jab to the back of his shoulder. Still. I found myself smirking as the kid spun, connecting his heel with his older opponent's jaw, sending him careening to the mat.

 _Did I just hear a crack? Ouch. It would seem that chi blocking isn't the only way to win around here._

The next challenger was the leader out of the two boys who had harassed me earlier. I felt my blood boil as he stepped past me, not daring to challenge me.

 _Shit! Come on! Fight me like a man, dammit!_

He chose Naomi.

 _Oh no..._

A look of worry washed over her face, before she hid it with confidence. She stepped forward, her head held high on tired looking shoulders. Her foot slid backwards, lowering her into a ready stance as she glared bullets at the cocky smirk stretching the guy's lips.

It began with his fist colliding with Naomi's cheek. She spun, clearly rattled and thrown off. But, he didn't stop. He wailed on her. There were no calculated shots. No carefully placed jabs. This wasn't how a chi blocker fought, and he wasn't trying to be one. He was aimed for one thing and one thing only.

To hurt her.

Rage coursed through me, my heart escalating to match the frantic beats of Naomi's. My feet moved before I told them to, taking me a step onto the mat, my fists and jaw clenched. A firm hand gripped the crook of my arm, pulling me back. I whipped my head sideways to see the Lieutenant's calm face still watching the fight.

"Don't intervene," He spoke softly, so no one would hear.

I turned my face back to Naomi's battle, trying not to move my lips as I responded. "You need to stop this. He isn't trying to win. He's trying to hurt her."

"I know. But Naomi needs to fend for herself. I will step in if it gets excessive."

I jutted out my jaw, scowling. "You don't call this _excessive_?" I nodded lightly towards the center of the mat where the boy was landing repeated punched to Naomi's torso. Finally, the poor girl fell, curling in on herself as the onslaught continued with the boy kicking her downed frame.

"Hey! Enough!" The Lieutenant called angrily, rushing forward. The kid didn't stop. "Durjaya! Enough!" Lee shoved the kid back, commanding him back to his place along the edge of the mat.

 _Durjaya, huh? So that's your name. Bring it on._

The Lieutenant checked on Naomi, helping her to her shaking feet. As she returned, wincing, to her place, she sent a small, defeated look in my direction.

 _I'm going to kick his ass..._

"It's your turn," The Lieutenant said to me, his hands folded behind his back. "Choose your opponent."

I stretched my shoulders as I paced out onto the mat, gazing around me at my potential challengers. My eyes settled on the other young man who had attacked me in the woods. I gave him a mischievous smirk, gesturing him forward with the curls of my fingers.

"Let's go. You and me."

He gave me a confident grin before facing me. We bowed stiffly, our eyes never breaking contact. I set myself in a ready position, surprised at the small burn in my legs. _I guess that's what happens when you keep getting beating half to death._

 _Well... literally to death..._

I yelped as I dodged sideways to avoid the fist aimed at my face. _Dammit! Pay attention, Kanni, let's go!_ I stumbled slightly, feeling the protest of my ribs already. The young man twirled, sending a roundhouse kick aimed at my head. I weaved sideways again, a smile forming on my face.

"You're more predictable than I thought you would be," I chided as I spun around him, a hand shooting out to shove him in the back. He stumbled forward, whirling with a livid face. I raised my fists and smirked at him, winking.

He let out a growl, racing forward. I rolled sideways, quickly regaining my footing as he punched at me. I backpedaled as I deflected his attacks, finally landing a kick to his diaphragm, sending him flailing backwards.

"Oh come on," I teased. "You can do better than that, I'm sure." I walked calmly around him, waiting for him to attack. He was gasping deeply, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, he launched himself out of his crouch, his fist rocketing forward.

I felt my lips tug into a smile as I pivoted my body to be on the outside of his arm, my hands flashing up to grip his wrist and elbow. I twisted, kicking up my left foot, dragging his ankle along with my heel. He fell to his knees, his right arm pulled behind him by my hold. I shoved my foot into the center of his back, pushing him all the way to the mat, so his face was turned sideways. He glared at me from his position, only making me smirk more.

"Enough! We have our winner," The Lieutenant announced as he moved towards us on the mat. I took the moment I had before his arrival to lean down to the young man's ear.

"Touch me again... _ever_... and I'll break your arm next time. Got it?" He didn't respond, instead choosing to continue his glare. I twisted my hands, making him cry out quietly. "Got it?" I growled through my teeth.

He nodded, the Lieutenant grabbing my elbow to pull me away just as I released him. I raised my arms in surrender. "I'm done, I'm done."

I retreated back to my place on the outside of the mat, watching my opponent rise stiffly like a messenger hawk. _Lesson learned._

A few more fights occurred, but I didn't really pay attention. Mostly, I just glared at my primary attacker from the morning, learning his every move. I knew I was going to fight him... whether or not it was in the challenge. _How violent I seem to have become..._ I silenced my inner voice with a scowl.

My next fight was with a muscular woman, her hair drawn back into a tight bun, her face creased with years of worry. It wasn't much of a fight. From the moment I took my place across from her on the mat, I saw that she had a weak left foot. _Most likely a childhood injury._ She stuttered slightly on it, so I capitalized. Continuously pivoting to her right side, forcing her to use her left foot as a plant. Over a short time, I was able to duck her kick, sweep my leg, and down her, my fist cocked above her face.

There were only four of us left, and I was happy to see that my abuser was one of them. I smirked at him from across the mat. The Lieutenant gestured to him.

"Durjaya, since you completed your fight with the quickest time, you get to challenge who you wish."

 _So time matters? Oh well... I was having fun with the other kid._ I glared at him as he stepped forward, a menacing sneer on his face.

"You. Shiny. It's time you got put in your place," He called loudly for the room to hear.

My eyes cut sideways to see the other training sections had stopped to gather around our mat. I looked back to Durjaya calmly. "You're welcome to try," I spoke in a flat voice.

I stepped forward, the other contestants leaving the mat.

"Begin!" The Lieutenant's call was barely heard as my blood pounded in my ears. Neither of us moved. We just paced in a circle, our fists held up.

"Oh, come on, Shiny," My opponent mocked. "Afraid to hit me?" _Don't let him get to you. He's trying to use your own tactic against you._ He raised his arms to his sides cockily. "I get it," He nodded, smiling. "You don't know what to do without your bending." My nostrils flared as I ground my teeth. "You're just pathetic now without it." He shook his head, feigning sadness.

I rolled my eyes. "And yet," I called back, allowing sarcasm to drip into my words. "You're still afraid to attack me. At least," I looked sideways at his friend who still held his arm close to his chest. "Not when the fight is fair."

Mutters flew through the crowd, the spectators looking back and forth between us in apprehension.

"So what's it gonna be, kid?" I called, tilting my head. "You sure you want to fight me?"

He growled, rushing forward with his fists flying. _Gotcha._ I had to admit, though, the kid had skill. I blocked his attacks, pivoting sideways to get some breathing room as I back-stepped. He advanced again, unleashing more attacks. He spun, kicking at me, but I ducked under his leg, planting my boot on his hip, kicking him away. I stood behind him as his hands planted on the ground to catch himself. He turned suddenly, backhanding me across the face. I fell sideways, my hand coming up to my cheek in shock. I found myself looking up at him as he towered over me, a curl of his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Learn your place, bitch," He growled, and then spit at me. My mind shut down entirely, my hand coming up to wipe the saliva off of my cheek. I twisted myself on the ground, flinging my legs around in a circle, sweeping through his ankles. I was on my feet in moments, flipping in the air to bring my heel down on his sternum, but he rolled out of the way. He regained his footing standing opposite me with a slight expression of shock.

"Maybe you should learn _yours_... bitch," I quipped back at him with sass. We both went for a kick simultaneously, our legs connecting in midair. Our legs bent at the knee, locking us together. He tried pulling my forward, off of my plant foot. Surprisingly, I let him, but I only used it to twist in the air and use my plant to kick out the back of his planted knee. He crumpled to the ground, followed quickly by my face slamming onto the mat.

"Ow..." I groaned as I rolled over, my hand rubbing at my nose. Something grabbed my ankle, yanking my backwards as I yelped. I lashed out with my other foot, but that was caught too. I growled, tucking myself in so I could reach his face. Unable to get any good power behind a hit, I elected to just jab my fingers wherever they would cause pain. He cried out as I aimed for his eyes, reeling backwards.

 _Don't want to go blind now, do ya?_

I kicked out my feet, arching my back so I landed upright. He was on his feet too, just staring at me. We advanced at each other in sync again, both lashing out and blocking punches back and forth. Finally, I was able to nail my heel at his crotch. His face turned red, his veins pulsing as he dropped to his knees while cupping his jewels. I smiled, launching my fist at his nose.

But he caught it. His fingers wrapped around my wrist, twisting my arm sideways, spinning my body. His shoes poked at the back of my knees, making me fall. His lips came down to brush against my ear as he spoke.

"Is this what it felt like? Do you feel the same fear that you did then? Do you feel like what you are? A failure? You failed to defend yourself, even with all of that infernal power you had." His breath was hot on my neck and cheek, making me cringe in disgust. "You're _nothing_."

My eyes snapped open as my mind came flooding back. I pushed off of my toes, my still restrained arm complaining as I twisted it further. My other arm came back to grip Durjaya's other arm, whose fingers had come to grip the back of my neck. I pulled at him, my legs leaving the ground to wrap up his arm, around his torso and neck. I rotated myself, feeling my weight shift to pull him over me. He toppled as my back hit the mat painfully. Just as his mass was about to fall onto me, I released him, planted my feet on his chest, and pushed, launching him away.

I pulled myself up quickly, rotating my now freed arm to get it loose. I sprinted forward, dodging Durjaya's fist as he attacked desperately. I deflected the next blow, my foot slamming into the inside of his knee, blowing it out.

He fell with a scream to his good knee, his hands gripping at the injury. I grabbed the sides of his head, forcing him to look at me as I stared with an intimidating gaze.

"Disrespect me again, and you won't ever walk again. Understood?" I growled.

His eyes filled with terror as he whimpered. "Please... please don't hurt me."

"I'll take that as a yes," I replied before pulling his head down to meet my knee, knocking him unconscious. I released him, letting him crumple to the floor with a groan. I breathed in deeply, replacing my neutral mask, before turning to see the shocked expressions of the room.

I let my icy stare slide over everyone, trying to send the message that I wouldn't just roll over and let them abuse me. I felt a small smirk tug at the corner of my lips when my gaze alighted on Kanan. His bearded mouth was smiling, his green eyes bright as he nodded in praise at me. I let my eyes roam more, passing over the sad eyes of Naomi, to find the Lieutenant's half-smile as he tried to school his impression back into submission.

He stepped forward. "That was excessive, Shiny."

I stood straight, beside my unconscious opponent. "Apologies, sir."

"That doesn't sound sincere."

"I won't lie and say it is."

A grin pulled at his mouth again, his eyes sparkling with amusement at my cheek. "Do you not think it was excessive, soldier?"

I was silent for a moment, before meeting his eye. "No, sir."

"Why?"

"I would prefer not to disclose that, sir."

He spread his arms, gesturing to our rather large audience. "We are an army here, Shiny. A family. There are no secrets." _You sure?_

I sighed lightly, looking sideways to see Kanan's curious face. _He wants to see how I'll answer._

"I was just settling a score, sir."

The Lieutenant's eyebrow rose in question. "What score? You've only just started, Shiny. You should be making friends."

I looked at him with amusement. "I think we both know I'm not very good at that, sir. The score is from the morning. I won't disclose detail."

The Lieutenant smirked at my first words, but it melted away when I blatantly said I wouldn't answer. He came close to me, our noses almost touching, and spoke in a low, threatening voice. "You will tell me, soldier. _Now._ "

I didn't flinch, but merely slid my gaze to meet his. "With all do respect, sir, as you said... we're a family. And it seems that I'm a part of it now. I will not go tattling on my troublesome siblings." His face moved away as his eyes searched my own. "I'll just take care of them, myself."

His chest expanded with a deep breath, a scowl painting his features. He turned to the group, yelling, "We are done for the day! Dismissed!"

The room was silent as we bowed.

"New class... stay," The Lieutenant finished. I hadn't moved from my position as I watched the others halt, defeated sighs escaping their lips. I heard a few chuckles from the veterans as they quickly escaped the training room. The Lieutenant turned back to see that I hadn't moved.

He looked to the group with a steely gaze. "Due to the actions and performances today..." He glanced to me, followed by the incriminating looks of the rest of my training group.

 _Oops... maybe I wasn't very smart today..._

"... The new additions group will be disbanded," The Lieutenant continued. All eyes snapped to him in surprise. "I have been shown that, perhaps, learning from veterans is the best way. But understand this... no one will take it easy on you from now on. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

He nodded, his fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Good. Now go. And somebody get the medics in here to help the kid."

We all bowed, moving to leave the room. A hand reached out, gently grabbing my elbow. I turned my face to see the face of Lee. I glanced at the door to see the receding backs of my fellow trainees.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

I smiled, looking at the ground. "It wasn't much. Just some harassment and then being strung up in the woods. But it's handled."

He looked at me concerned. "Why didn't you say anything? That's misconduct. I could have-"

I held up my hand, silencing him. "I didn't say anything because I knew you would do something. That's because you're a good leader," I rested my hand encouragingly on his shoulder. "But what would I look like if I ran crying to the Lieutenant? Hmm?" I asked. "A weakling. They would just keep trampling me and making my life harder when you weren't looking. Now they know who they're messing with, and that I'm not going to take their shit."

The Lieutenant smiled as I let my hand fall back to my side. "I should have known there would be a reason."

"Yes, you should've."

"But please," He sighed tiredly, rubbing at his temples. "Stop breaking my men?"

I glanced back to the kid, still unconscious, as medics carried him towards the infirmary. I looked back to meet Lee's eyes. "So breaking women is okay?"

He chuckled, shoving my shoulder jokingly. "Stop breaking people in general."

"What if they deserve it?"

" _Kanni,_ " He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm _joking_. Yikes." I looked at the Lieutenant kindly. "Can I go now?"

He sighed, "Yes, yes. Dismissed."

I bowed, before darting excitedly out of the room.

It had been a pretty good day thus far... Worked out. Got to beat some people up. Settled scores. Maybe even made some friends.

Best of all... I had earned their respect that morning.


	53. Chapter 53: Friends

**Chapter 52: Friends**

"I heard what you did today," Ming said tensely as she fished through her bag. "Actually," She corrected with some venom. "I _saw_ what you did today." Her eyes cut to mine before glancing towards the back of the infirmary.

I shrugged. "I trained. Fought some people. What's wrong with that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, her hand finding her hip. "You knocked a kid unconscious and blew out his knee. Is that not _excessive_? You're supposed to be chi blockers for goodness sake!" I looked at her, slightly amused. "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny, Kanni!"

I let a laugh bubble out. "It's a little bit funny," I gasped through my fingers that were clamped over my mouth.

She gasped, slapping my arm with her rubber gloves. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

I sobered slightly. "Nothing! The bastard deserved it."

Ming gaped at me. " _Excuse me?_ And who gave you the authority to decide what someone deserves? If I remember correctly, that's the very reason you oppose Amon."

I rolled my eyes, batting away her jabbing finger. " _Relax._ It was just a little payback. He and the other boy I fought tormented me in the woods, finally stringing me up out in the snow. So I kicked their asses."

She knitted her brows in thought. "Why did one get hurt worse?"

I shrugged. "Well the kid, Durjaya, not only was the leader of the two, but he hurt Naomi. Excessively."

"This might sound bad, but isn't she treated you terribly? Why would she matter?"

I looked at her, confused, with a tilted head. "I'm standing by what she said when we first met. Just because someone thinks differently than you, doesn't make them a bad person."

"But she has abandoned you even though you seem to constantly throw yourself on the line for her."

I shrugged. "She might hate me, but I still care for her. She's still a friend in my mind." Suddenly, I stared at the opposite wall as my bending picked up a presence. I kept myself from turning to look, instead relying on my bending. _Naomi...she was behind me. How much did she hear?_

I felt her backpedal slowly, receding out of the room to dash away. _I guess she heard enough..._ My eyes cut back to Ming as she glanced behind me upon hearing the curtains ruffle.

"Who-?" She started.

"Naomi," I whispered. "I didn't know she was there until..."

Ming shook her head. "Maybe she'll finally change her mind about you. She feels guilty, you know." I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Ming smiled softly, continuing. "Really, she does."

I scowled, looking away. "She didn't seem very sorry when she came into my hospital room."

"Kanni," Ming scolded. " _That's_ what she feels bad about. How she's been treating you... it's eating at her." I gnawed on my lip uncomfortably, wringing my hands. Gentle fingers settled over mine, stopping them. "I'll try talking to her, how's that?"

I nodded slightly. "Appreciated. Thank you." She bobbed her head, pulling out a stethoscope from her bag of contraptions. She placed it in her ears, instructing me to breath normally.

It was silent for a moment while I felt suddenly self conscious about how loud my breathing seemed to be. _Ugh this is awkward._ _This is one of the reasons I never made regular visits to the healers. Well... that and the fact that I have a strange tattoo on my arm and yellow hair. Besides... I don't like feeling like I'm being dissected with someone's eyes._

Ming nodded, grumbling to herself as she moved away, writing on a clipboard. "What are you even checking for?" I asked. "I'm sure my heart is working just fine, thank you."

Ming rolled her eyes at me, not looking up. "You had a punctured lung, Kanni. I was checking to make sure that there was no fluid in your lungs."

"Oh."

"Besides," She brushed the strands of dark hair away that had fallen from her bun. "I can guarantee that you have no idea what shape your heart is in."

I shrugged. "Feels fine, to me."

"You died, Kanni. You died. You were _gone_." Ming looked away, emotion filling her voice.

I hopped off of the cot, moving to her, my hand alighting on her shoulder. "Ming... I'm alright now, because of you. You brought me back, and for that I am thankful. But you don't need to worry..." I glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "I talked to someone in my time away. Someone important to me. She said I still have work to do here. I'm _needed_ here. So don't worry," I smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She returned the smile, giving me a quick hug. "What's weird," She explained as she pulled away. "Is that despite the fact that you were _dead_ , your heart is... it's fine. And your lungs... you should have at least a little fluid, since you did in fact, more or less, drown and have pneumonia, _and_ a punctured lung."

"But?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Your healthy, minus some soreness I'm sure you're feeling."

I nodded. "My ribs hurt. And I just feel a bit tired and short of breath."

She mumbled to herself as she scribbled down more notes. "Expected... of course, they're expected months from now but.. I'm assuming you did some healing?" I nodded once. "Alright. Well the upside is, Amon didn't allow me to disclose your condition. The only people that know how bad you were are the few that saw you. So... Amon, me, the Lieutenant, Naomi, and that poor chap you beat up. But he doesn't even remember, you nailed him so hard in the head."

I grinned. "I guess that works out. But what about the Lieutenant and Naomi? You and Amon obviously know the... arrangements of my stay... but won't they be suspicious?"

Ming pressed her lips into a line as she thought. "I don't know. Since you healed this quickly last time, you might get away with this. It might be... expected. For all they know, you just heal fast. You are seen as unique in other ways, perhaps this is one of them."

I frowned. "I hope you're right."

Ming was about to respond when she was called by one of the head doctors. She glanced sideways, giving them a wave, before turning back to me. "You're good to go. I'm assuming you're grabbing lunch with the chi blockers?"

I shrugged. "I guess? I wasn't really given an itinerary."

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow. "So he's given you some freedom then?"

"I guess?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Interesting. Well you're welcome to drop by here whenever you like. Lunch hours just started, so you can go over and grab something if you like. Where will you be sleeping?"

I sighed, "Amon's quarters." Her face took on a mixed look of amusement and alarm. I waved my hands earnestly. "Oh spirits, no! Nothing like that! I'm sleeping on the man's couch! Relax! He just wants be to have dinner with him and stay there so he can keep tabs on me."

She raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Oh really?"

I scowled. "Yes."

"I don't believe that for a moment!" She laughed. "I'm keeping my eye on you, miss."

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Whatever, Ming."

"Dr. Ming!" The chief physician called again.

"Coming, I'm coming!" She turned to me quickly, giving my shoulders a squeeze. "Drop in again tomorrow when you have time so I can check on you, alright?" I nodded. "Good! I'll see you later, Kanni." She jogged off after the impatient doctor, leaving me to myself. I grinned after her, turning to head towards the cafeteria.

I could hear the chatter echoing down the hall as I stepped up to the double door entrance. I took a deep breath, mindful of the ache in my ribs, before entering with my head held high. To my surprise, the commotion didn't die down, and the only attention I received was a few heads turning in my direction before returning to their meals.

 _Well that's a nice change..._

I strode up to the line, gathering my lunch, which consisted of a common Earth Kingdom dish with rice. I placed a cup of tea on my plate, scooped up some chopsticks, and headed out into the crowds of diners. I glanced around, unsure where I should go.

 _I could eat with the doctors... even though I have no idea what they think of me now._ I let my eyes slide around, finding only people who I had trained with that morning. _And most of them, if not all, are sure to dislike me now..._

"Hey Shiny!" I pivoted, my eyes searching for the owner of the voice. Finally, I found the calm, bearded form of Kanan. He was sitting with his arms folded before him on the table, making direct eye contact with me. I raised my eyebrow at him in question. He flipped his head form me to the seat across from him.

 _Oh thank the spirits..._

I weaved through the tables to find the seat he had gestured to, plopping down gratefully. "Thanks," I spoke calmly, hiding the pure relief I was feeling.

"Sure," He muttered back, stuffing some food in his mouth. We ate in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "So you guys never finished your challenging tournament. Does that mean no one gets out? Or are you finishing tomorrow?"

I swallowed the food in my mouth before answering. "No, the Lieutenant actually disbanded our little group. He thinks that learning from veterans in the trial program will be better for them."

"Them?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...Us. Right... us."

"You don't affiliate yourself with the new group? You did _just_ show up."

I shrugged, staring intently into my tea. "I don't really affiliate myself with any of you. The Equalist cause, I mean."

He looked at me quietly for a moment, the gears in his head turning behind his eyes. "Then why do you try? What's the point?"

I shrugged again. "I... I mean today was about making a point."

"Okay, sure. But what about after that? Or before that, even? Why show up at all?"

"I..."

"Actually..." He looked at me contemplatively. "Why are you even here at all? Why weren't you let go?"

 _Shit. Think, Kanni, think!_

My mind reeled as I struggled to come up with a lie. "Um..." _Oh screw it._ "Amon made a deal with me."

"And what is that?"

"I... I can't disclose that."

His face contorted. "He isn't-"

"Oh my spirits, no! Hell, no! Spirits!" I squished my face into my hands, feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

Kanan busted out laughing, his head tilted forward as his shoulders shook, brown hair falling into his face. I forced myself to smile through the discomfort, and awkward laugh pushing past my lips.

Kanan wiped at the tears pouring down his face, his white teeth revealed through his wide smile. "I'm- I'm sorry," He gasped through his laughter. "I shouldn't have said that. I mean... _obviously_ right?"

I stopped, quirking my eyebrow at him. "Obviously...what?"

Kanan was still smiling, oblivious to the unintentional twinge of venom in my voice. "Well, I mean _obviously_." I stared at him in question. He shrugged, waving his fork in the air. "I mean you're... you."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, trying to contain my frustration.

It dawned on him that I was offended. "No! Not that there's anything wrong with you!" He waved his hands in front of my face, his face insistent. "I'm just saying... I mean... that would be weird right? You were a bender... he took it away. There has to be... you know? Resentment, I guess? And I mean, you're on opposing sides right? So why would either of you want something like that?"

He was scrambling, and I felt my anger crumble away. I forced a smile. "I'm just teasing you," I lied smoothly.

His tough hands scratched through his beard as he looked at me in relief. "Oh thank the spirits! I worried that you were _actually_ getting offended. Besides, he's an older guy right? How gross is that? What is he? Around my age?"

"Well what is your age?" I spoke calmly, fighting the turmoil inside my head.

"37," He responded, his fingers brushing through his beard again. "I mean Amon has to be at least my age, right? Maybe even older?" The men around us, all around Kanan's age, agreed. "He has to have experience if he's leading a revolution, right?"

"One would think," I responded, putting some food in my mouth.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at me. "What? He's not?"

"Not what?"

"Older. Don't tell me he's really young." I stared at him for a moment as I chewed. "Oh spirits. You're kidding!"

"I never said anything, Kanan."

"Well? So what is it?"

I shrugged, glancing back down to my food. "I've no idea. Why should I know? I think we already established all of that." Maybe my voice was a touch colder than I intended, but Kanan didn't even react.

He was too busy conversing with his friends. He waved his hand at me casually. "Ah, the guy is older. So you even have the age gap against you. I mean, thank the spirits his deal has nothing to do with... _that_... ya know? With all that?"

I forced a smile and a laugh. It sounded fake to my ears, but I guess Kanan had never heard my real laugh before. "True. Thankfully that's nothing I have to worry about."

 _But is it?_

It was silent again for a few minutes as we all turned back to our food.

"So, you won't tell me what the deal is?"

"No," I chuckled as he smiled cheekily at me.

"Anyway, hurry up and finish, Shiny," He said gruffly as he stuffed the last bit of food into his mouth.

I frowned at him. "Why?"

"Training," He grinned at me. "You seem like someone who isn't going to let other people walk all over ya. If you want to keep that up, you gotta start learning from the vets." He gestured to himself and his friends. "My mates and I can help with that. Give ya some experience and get you ahead."

"You would do that? But why would you help me to possibly steal your position?"

The guys laughed. "There's more than one position, girl," One of them rumbled.

Kanan wiped his tearing eyes. "A Shiny for sure. Come on, kid. We saw what you did today, and we liked it."

"That kid was a real bastard. The one you knocked out," A man beside me with a missing front tooth laughed, slapping me on the shoulder.

I smiled. "Well, I'm definitely going to accept your offer." I scooped my remaining food into my mouth and stood, puffing my cheeks.

Kanan laughed. "Let's get to work, huh?" His hand fell to my shoulder, guiding me towards the door with his mates behind us. It was nice...

 _Almost like an uncle. Sure... I have an uncle... two actually. They just don't know I'm alive, and would probably hate me for technically taking their sister away... But still... This is nice._

We walked out of the dining hall as I swallowed the remainder of what was stuffed into my cheeks. I was suddenly very comfortable with the older guys, their relaxed state putting me at ease. As I laughed aloud at one of their comments, I found myself smiling at my thoughts.

 _Look at me... I made friends after all._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! It's crunch time here at college, and I've been positively swamped. Also, with Thanksgiving break, it's like family bonding is being shoved down your throat 24/7, so time to write is all but nonexistent.**

 **Anyway, thanks for sticking with me despite the obnoxious wait. If I were in your positions, I would be pissed so I get it. I hate waiting, too. Just be warned... This week is Hell week for me. Projects and tests LITERALLY every day.**

 **And then I have one more week of classes and then FINALS. So I'm a busy bee and I really want to just sleep for 10 years or something. But I'll do my best to post more for you all!**

 **A final sidenote: kaleiler is my closest friend ever (friends since childhood). She's always been a big supporter of my writing and is my constant nag to get moving on my stuff! But the other day I was completely blocked on what to write, and she saved my ass by texting me random ideas. Mind you, she hasn't seen the entire LOK series... so she's in the dark about everything that happens... which is hilarious. But she gave me awesome ideas which will probably be popping up at one time or another. Already, a move in the last chapter was something she told me she wanted to see.**

 **So, I figured I should deal out credit where credit is due!**

 **Love you all, and you'll be hearing from me soon!**

 **-Ryder S. Block**


	54. Chapter 54: Aches and Pains

**Chapter 54: Aches and Pains**

I climbed the stairs slowly, my body screaming at me to just sit down and curl into a ball. I had spent the afternoon with Kanan and his friends, giving them all a good fight. I would't lie to myself... I was a better fighter than them. But... I was nice and at least held off my win for a while to make them think they were giving a good show.

Hey... I'm not one to lose if I don't have to.

The bolas and electrified gloves, however... they proved difficult. Kanan had untangled my embarrassed ass from the wiring more times than I cared to admit. The glove wasn't necessarily difficult to wield, since it was _literally_ designed to let anyone hold the power of a bender in their hand. It just... didn't resinate with me. I preferred quick and calculated movements. Something about the glove felt clunky to me, and I didn't like that I couldn't feel with my fingers through the gloves.

It honestly freaked me out. Kanan kept pushing to train with it, but I refused. _That might bite me in the butt later... oh well._ The bolas are a working progress... but Kanan promised that he would continue to work with me on them.

Still... I was feeling the workout. From the run in the morning to the duels... to training with Kanan... Not to mention the fact that I had _died_ only a few days prior.

 _Healing... that's what I need. I'll have to find a non-public bath._

Unfortunately... all the baths available to the chi blockers were community bathhouses. The sexes were divided... but apart from that... there was a high chance that someone could walk in and see me glowing blue.

 _Can't have that..._ There was always Amon's bathroom... _No. Nope. Even if I've used it before... I just... No._ I shook my head, heaving my leg up to scale the next stair. _No way am I doing anything in his vicinity that I don't have to._

I finally made it to the top of the stairs, and I could feel my joy and feeling of companionship slipping away as I rounded the corner to see the double doors. Guards stood on either side, both of them glancing to me, unreadable behind their masks.

"I'm supposed to come for dinner?" I said in a half-questioning voice.

They nodded to me silently before returning to looking forward. _Okay, then..._ I stepped between them, rapping my knuckle softly against the door.

"Enter," The baritone voice called loudly from inside. I hesitated, my hand curling around the doorknob slowly. _Breathe... just breathe..._

I turned the knob, stepping in without a sound. I stopped after the door clicked behind me, feeling the sweat roll down the center of my back. _I feel disgusting..._ I kept my eyes on the ground... remembering what had occurred that morning.

 _"_ _Don't call me that."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _A pawn has no name. You have murdered the girl known as Tikanni Ouru."_

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, letting my eyes slowly slide across the floor, up the polished side of the desk, to see the scattered papers and his scribbling pen. I kept my gaze there for a while, watching the ink appear on the parchment, swooping along in gentle lines. I built up the courage to look further up, my blue orbs following the coiled muscles of his arm to see the tensed shoulders, finally to his bent head, the stark white mask gleaming from under his dark hood.

I felt the chill return to my chest upon seeing the black slits that led to his eyes, hidden in the shadow of the mask. _Bastard..._ I stood silently for a few moments as he continued to work without looking up. _He obviously knows I'm here. He told me to come in..._ I grit my teeth, my jaw clenching angrily.

"How was training today?" He asked without lifting his head.

I glared at the white porcelain. _I actually beat the shit out of one of your guys and then made some friends. It wasn't all that bad. Fun, even... But I'm obviously not going to say that._ "What do you think?"

He looked up at my icy tone his eyes unreadable. I heard him breathe out through his nose heavily, as he looked me up and down. "You look appalling." My jaw dropped. "Surely training was not _that_ difficult." I didn't answer, instead choosing to stare at him silently. He glanced back down at his papers, shifting some sideways to look at the next. "Where have you been, anyways?" He asked like a scolding parent, still reading the page.

"Did I have a curfew?" I asked venomously.

His eyes cut up, glinting with amusement. "Training was over before lunch today. I spoke with the Lieutenant. I _do_ that, you know." _No shit._ "So?" He set down the paper, leaning forward with his fingers laced. "Where have you been?"

"Around. I didn't run away, if that's what you were afraid of." I spread my arms out while glaring a hole in his mask. "Still here."

He chuckled darkly at me. "I can see that. Could it possibly be true that you made some friends today? Were you with them?"

 _Why is he talking like some parent who's suspicious of his kid's activity?_

"The Lieutenant said that we don't have friends in the program," I answered evenly, my hands folding behind my back. "By the way, you failed to mention that I had to go through trials to achieve your deal. If I don't make it in, do I lose my bending?"

Amon stood from his seat, his fingertips pressing into the polished surface of the desk. "Of course. That would violate our deal."

I ground my teeth. "That's absurd. _You're_ absurd."

"No, Kanni." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm not. I _know_ you're good enough to be on the Lieutenant's squadron. I can't just throw you in, though. You need to prove yourself. Earn some respect. I heard you did that today. Congratulations." He nodded to me, slivers of pride shining through his words.

I barely even heard them. There was only one word echoing in my skull. _Kanni. Kanni. Kanni._

"I told you not to call me that," I whispered in between his words. He stopped, rounding his desk slowly.

"What?"

I cleared my throat, wringing my hands behind my back. "I told you not to call me that." He looked at me questioningly, before I saw the realization dawn in his silver eyes.

He sighed, moving forward towards me. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._ He stopped, though, looking me up and down. "As I said before," He droned icily. "You look terrible. Go and bathe before dinner."

I lifted me heel, sliding it back as I turned towards the door. I heard a frustrated sigh behind me. "Where are you going?" Amon's voice grumbled, obviously irritated.

"The..."

"Use this one. There are already clothes in a bag on the couch. Choose some and _go_." I turned quickly, nodding silently, before scurrying towards the bathroom. I didn't want to fight with him, in all honesty, and his tone was terrifying enough to stop the words from spilling from my mouth.

I snatched up the bag that was on the couch on my way, slipped into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. _Oh spirits. Well it looks like I'm using his bathroom._ I dumped the bag on the counter, fishing through it to find both the night clothes I had worn before, as well as the gear I had worn while working in the infirmary. Alongside the familiar green shirt was a maroon one, as well as a dark blue wrap-top. I found flats inside, along with clean black pants.

 _At least I won't be disgusting._ I cranked the faucet to hot, feeling the steam floating off of the water as it pouring into the basin. I placed out the maroon three-quarter sleeve with the black pants, along with clean underclothes. Stripping swiftly, I laid down my gloves and arm guards gently before bundling the rest into a ball. I slipped into the tub quietly, the water nearly scorching my skin, but welcome to my sore muscles.

A sigh escaped my lips as the water pooled up around my shoulders, darkening the ends of my hair. I poured soap onto my hands, massaging it into my scalp. As I dipped below the surface, I allowed my bending to run free, feeling the water curl around my ribs in a soothing embrace as it glowed blue. I broke through, pulling in air as I felt the healing move down to my sore legs.

I rubbed more soap along my body, thankful for the sweet lilac smell that came with the bubbles. _Does Amon use lilac?_ I found myself chuckling. _So he smells like a girl?_ I glanced to the counter to see different soap. My face fell as my mind wandered. _You know that he doesn't smell like a girl. Incense. Musk. Cologne. That's what he smells like._ I shook my head, scrubbing at my body with more vigor.

I rinsed a final time before stepping reluctantly out of the warm water, bending it off of my body swiftly. I wrapped myself in the fluffy white towel, wringing out my hair that I allowed to stay wet. I slipped my undergarments on, quickly pulling the black pants up to my waste and sliding the shirt over my head. It fell nicely around my hips, pulling in at the waist.

I spied a brush in my bag, taking it happily, and tried to untangle my messy hair. As my arms were bent up above my head awkwardly, I found myself frozen as I stared in the mirror.

 _Amon put out lilac soap for me. He got a bag full of supplies for me..._

I shook my head, fighting the warmth that was threatening to melt the ice I had put around my heart. Finishing brushing out my hair, I slipped my feet into the black flats and packed up my bag again. I sucked in a deep, calming breath, I opened the bathroom door without a sound.

His chair was vacant, but I sense him in his room, moving about. I glanced quickly to his half-closed door before putting down my bag and tip-toeing to his desk. The papers and maps were still scattered across its surface, open for my snooping. My fingers brushed across the parchment, my eyes scanning Amon's careful script.

 _Let's see... what do we have here? Some speech notes... some formal looking letters... oh, hello there... what are you?_

I stopped at a cluster of folded pages, as if they were together in an envelope. I heard rustling from Amon's room, so I quickly unfolded the papers, scanning quickly. A few looked like financial papers with notes along the sides in both Amon's handwriting and one I didn't recognize. I stopped when I saw the crest at the top of the page.

 _Why do I know this?_

"Find anything interesting?" I jumped, papers fluttering to the ground around me. My mouth moved soundlessly, my mind searching for words that wouldn't come. Amon stepped out of his bedroom, his hands folded behind his back as he strode towards me.

I didn't know what to say... my mind was blanking.

 _WHAT?! I always lie so smoothly! Why is he messing with me? Pull it together here, Kanni!_

"I..." I glanced to the papers on the ground. "Not really," I said with some cheek. _There we go..._

I saw Amon's silver gaze narrow at me from behind his mask. "I've told you multiple times not to lie."

I crinkled my nose at him. _I'm still mad at you, you bastard._ "Fine," I spit, crossing my arms. "The crest. I know it."

"Do you?" Amon stepped around his desk, now on the same side as me.

"Yes."

"From where?" I stared at him as I tried to sort out my brain. "Come now, Kanni," Amon chuckled darkly... _Using my damned name again!_ "I thought you were clever."

"Well maybe if you SHUT UP!" I turned away, scolding myself both for yelling at the damned _leader of the revolution_ and for letting myself be distracted by said leader. _What is wrong with me lately? It's like I have no control anymore..._

As I ranted to myself, Amon stayed silent, his stance still professional and calm on the other side of the chair. I gnawed at my lip, glancing around at the pages that littered the ground, all bearing the same crest... weird shapes that looked like a... gear?

"Oh no..." I whispered. I looked up with frightened eyes to see Amon looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yes?" His voice held genuine curiosity as he took another step forward.

I felt my lids slide close as the weight of the situation fell on me.

"Future Industries."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi there! So this week was a bit of a Hell week for me, since the semester is coming to a close soon. This hellishness continues until almost christmas so YAY, right? Ugh.**

 **So I'm doing what I can in** **between projects, essays, studying, and trying to find time to get a good sleep in. I won't lie, this week caught up to me in a whirlwind today and I slept basically all afternoon.**

 **And now I'm posting at 2am. Good work, Ryder... *sigh***

 **Oh well. Well to all you people in the midst of your hell weeks, too... I wish you all good luck! And, I hope you can find a little bit of an escape through the story like I do!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Ryder S. Block**


	55. Chapter 55: Disobedience

**Chapter 55: Disobedience**

Amon chuckled lightly. "There you go. I'm surprised it took you that long to recognize it. You've only seen it plastered on your... _friends'..._ uniforms every day. Or on every Satomobile."

 _Oh, shut up. I'm trying to keep it together here, you ass._

"This is a Sato mansion isn't it?"

Amon nodded. "Good," He mumbled, as if he were praising my observation and deductive skills.

I ignored him, going on my own line of thought instead. " _That_ was why he looked so nervous when they asked me if I remembered where the hideout was. And why he looked at me weird when I said I didn't know anything."

Amon bobbed his head again. "Hiroshi told me of his confusion. He suspected that you suffered some form of insomnia."

My knuckles kneaded at my chin as I thought aloud. "Yeah, well for a genius he's pretty stupid." Amon chuckled in response. "So he's funding you... partially _at least_ , if not entirely." I nodded to myself as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "And I think I can safely assume that the gloves were his design."

"Yes."

"And your airship?"

"Yes."

I glanced down. "And this... I assume..." I breathed as I bent to scoop up one of the fallen pages. They were blueprints containing sketches and calculations that made my blood run cold. "What the hell are these things?"

"He calls them mecha-tanks. Driven by non-benders. Impervious to bending. Powerful and swift. Incapacitates and captures benders in mere moments."

 _It's not impervious... I'm already seeing ways you could beat this thing._

I shook my head in shock at the massive contraptions of metal armor. "And I thought you were wise, Amon." His face crinkled in confusion. I shrugged, a grin on my face as I looked at the blueprints. "Making a giant metal army is probably the worst decision you could make in a city where the elite law enforcement is strictly metal benders..."

"You clearly think little of me."

"What gave it away?" I growled.

Amon ignored me though... for the moment. "They're made of platinum. The metal is so pure, the benders won't have any power. Even Toph Beifong could never bend it."

I pursed my lips, putting the papers on his desk. "What about Asami?" I whispered, my heart clenching. "Is she part of this, too?"

He looked at my thoughtfully for a second before sighing. "No. Only her father. She will join the cause when her father asks her. For now, he wanted to keep her out of danger."

"No, she won't."

"Sorry?"

I met his eyes icily. "She won't join. She really likes Mako. Maybe even loves him." _Which makes me feel terrible since Korra and Mako have it for each other._ Amon chuckled.

"Childish attraction. It means nothing."

I felt my heart clench again, so I tried to draw the ice back over it. _Protect myself..._ "You don't know her."

"And you do?"

I clenched my teeth. "What does Hiroshi have against benders anyways?" I stuck my finger in Amon's face, moving closer. "What are you holding over him? Huh? What's your _deal_ with him? Is it the safety as Asami?"

Amon laughed for real this time, but it was laced with mockery. "Hiroshi helped me kick-start this revolution. He sought _me_ out. Not the other way around."

I knit my eyebrows. "I... I don't understand. Why?"

Amon's voice took on uncharacteristic sadness. "His wife was killed by a bender. A firebender."

"Oh..." I looked sideways, feeling terrible. "That doesn't make everyone bad."

"You've said this before."

"Yet no one seems to listen." My words felt heavy in my mouth, sticking to my tongue like molasses.

Amon seemed as if he was about to speak when a light knock was heard at the door. I listened to the light whistling of his breath as he heaved a sigh. "Enter," He called loudly without taking his eyes off of me.

"Your dinner, sir." I broke our staring contest at the sound of Naomi's voice. She was pushing our dinner cart again. She glanced up at me, her face tired, before re-fixing her gaze to the cart.

"Good," Amon spoke to her before turning to me. "Clear the desk," He commanded me.

My mood turned sour again, feeling the ice seal off my heart again. I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "No."

I heard a small intake of breath from Naomi while I watched Amon's eyes narrow. "Watch your tongue."

"Not until you watch yours. It's your mess," I said nodding to the desk. " _You_ clean it."

His arm shot out, his fingers curling around my cheeks pulling my close harshly. His hot breath slipped through the slit in his mask, hitting my face. "I told you," He spoke quietly. "To clean that desk. Are you disobeying me, soldier?"

Suddenly everything snapped into perspective. Amon had made a deal with me, whether or not I liked it. And he was going to follow it strictly. My bending was being held in the balance, and without my bending... I couldn't help Korra. Not really...

And I had just straight up said 'no' to a direct order. In front of one of his chi blockers.

 _Oh shit._ My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I felt my heart beating frantically in my chest as my jaw shifted up and down like a gasping fish. "I...I..."

 ** _Pull yourself together, girl!_** I flinched when I felt Yue's voice pounding in my head.

"No, sir. Of course not, sir." I bowed my head as my mind raced, turning to quickly shuffle together the papers. With the heaps gathered together messily in my arms, I turned back to Amon, my eyes glued to his shoes. "Where would you like them, sir?"

 _Ugh. I hate calling him sir._ ** _You'll survive. Just hope he doesn't take away your bending. I can barely keep our link as is..._**

"My bedroom will suffice," His voice was cold, but I detecting a thin layering of amusement beneath it all. _Just ignore it and do as you're told..._ I hurried to the bedroom, pushing the door open with my toes. Behind me, I heard Amon greeting Naomi politely, but his commanding voice remained. _Always playing the part_. I put the papers down as neatly as I could, taking a final glance at the blueprints from Hiroshi Sato. _Poor Asami... she'll be heartbroken..._ I heard the door shut out in the main room, no doubt it was Naomi leaving, but I stayed put, trying to form an apology... or some excuse... Anything... Anything to keep my bending.

"Kanni," Amon's voice called sternly to me.

I shuddered through my next breath, stepping into the room with my head down. He was silent, standing behind my chair with his hands gripping the back. I looked up to his face to see him staring straight forward.

"Amon, I-"

"Sit," He cut me off, his voice unsettlingly even.

My shoulders shook slightly in another shudder as I stepped slowly across the room. "You don't need to pull out my chair or anything... I-"

"Sit."

I slid around him, plopping down at his commanding tone, my back ramrod straight. I felt his fingers curl on the chair behind my shoulder blades as he leaned down. The cold porcelain of the mask brushed against my ear, causing my skin to raise in goosebumps.

"Are you... unintelligent?" He asked in a whisper.

"I- I'm.. sorry?" I responded, confused.

"I said," He spoke softly at first before erupting. "ARE YOU UNINTELLIGENT?! ARE YOU A COMPLETE... BUMBLING... IDIOT?!" His arm swept out as he shoved away from my chair, sending parts of the meal shattering off of the desk. I screamed at his outburst, my hands automatically coming up to shield my face.

"Do you want to know why I think that?!" He yelled, turning to me with rage. "Do you want to know why?!" He moved closer to my face, his own the infuriating and terrifying neutral mask.

I shoved my face further into the protection of my arms, yelling without thinking. "No!" I cried out. His hand snapped out, his vice grip closing around my wrist painfully. He pulled me upwards so that I was balancing awkwardly on my feet around the chair.

"You _dare_ to disobey me?! When I hold your very life in my hands? Are you that idiotic that you would go out of your way to upset me? To make me look _foolish?!_ Make me look WEAK?!"

Tears sprung into my eyes as he yelled, my free hand coming up to claw at his fingers. He released me, throwing me backwards to fall with the chair. I landed heavily, my ribs complaining.

Amon towered over me, his eyes glowering at me from behind his mask. "I should destroy you right now. Take away your bending. Break you."

I pushed myself up slowly, my head bent as my hair fell into my teary face. "Don't you see?" I whispered. "You don't have to break me..." I raised my eyes to his own. "You already have."

His silver orbs narrowed before he scoffed. "A broken person does not disobey and speak out of term." He sighed slowly. "I will decide your punishment. For now, clean up this mess." He scooped a platter off of the desk, stepping towards me. I flinched, curling in on myself, as he moved over and past me to his bedroom. The door shut loudly, and I heard the distinct sound of the lock.

I stayed curled on the floor, silently scolding myself for cowering. Finally, I pulled myself to my feet, wiping angrily at my eyes, my sleeves darkening with moisture. I sniffled pitifully before glancing over to the mess. Amon's anger had scattered most of the food and platters across the floor, tea pooling across the tile and soaking into the expensive-looking carpet.

 _I shouldn't even do this. Screw him!_ I crinkled my nose, a defiant scowl rising to my face. **_That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. Don't test him, Kanni. You know full well what he's capable of._** I sighed, stepping over to the mess and falling to my knees. I scooped up all of the silver platters, piling them onto the desk.

I tiptoed around the shards of china, grabbing towels from the bathroom. Putting down a few to try and soak up the soup and tea, I used the others to carefully pick up the broken bowls and plates. When the majority of the shards were piled onto the platters atop the desk, I tried to sweep the rest together into the towel.

My head snapped up when I heard a light knock at the door. I glanced nervously towards Amon's bedroom, but he never appeared. I raised myself up, brushing off my hands, and opened the door quietly.

"Naomi?" I whispered.

She seemed shocked to see me opening the door. "Ka-" She cleared her throat, stopping herself. "I'm here to pick up the trays?"

"Right.. right." I opened up the door, letting her in. She gasped, seeing the half-cleaned mess. "I'm almost finished. If you could just wait a moment?"

She stood gaping as I hurried back to the mess, gathering as much of the shards as I could into the towel, and piling it onto the silver platters.

"What... what happened in here?"

I ignored her. "What are you doing back so early anyways?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She looked at me, shocked. "It's been about an hour, Kanni..."

"What?"

She nodded, a flash of concern in her eyes. "It's been an hour," She said again.

I ran my fingers through my tousled hair, brushing it from my eyes. "That's... impossible..." I glanced at my hands, seeing the many cuts and redness from cleaning up the sharp pieces. _Well I'll be damned... has it really been that long?_

"Do you need help?" Naomi asked gently.

A part of me panicked, glancing sideways at Amon's door. "No! No, I'm alright. Just give me a moment." She clicked her tongue, kneeling beside me and reached for a towel. My arm snapped out, blocking her hand. "No! Please... He told me to do it..." I muttered quietly... and shamefully. "I have to do it."

She nodded, pulling back. "What happened?"

I shook my head silently, still wiping at the liquid on the floor. "Nothing... just an accident." _Why am I covering for this guy?_

Her hand settled on my arm, stopping my movement. "Kanni," She breathed softly, worry in her eyes.

I looked away. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Pity."

She chewed on her lip. "I feel sorry... both for what's happened to you... and what I did." I looked to her, shocked. She glanced down at her hands. "It never mattered to you... who I was. And you were _always_ a bender. Even before. And every time... _every time_... you kept putting your neck out for me. Because even though we were different... you didn't care." She sniffed as her eyes glossed over. "We were friends. _Real_ friends. And I never knew that. Not until after I told you out and put you down. I- I'm so sorry, Kanni. For everything. You saved my life and how do I repay you? I-" I cut off her rambling by lunging across to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She flinched at first, before I felt her muscles relax and her arms envelop me, her head coming down to rest against mine.

I heard a drawer being closed in Amon's room, making me pull away. "It's fine," I whispered. "It's all fine." I gave her another hug before glancing to Amon's door. I reached out with my bending to feel him moving around his room, waving his arms around. _What the hell?_ ** _Probably changing, dearest_**. I flinched when Yue's voice pounded in my skull again. _Ouch..._

Naomi's fingers brushed my shoulder, her eyes cutting to Amon's door as well. "Are you alright?" She glanced around us at the remnants of the mess. "Is he... hurting you?"

I shook my head. "No, he's not. He just... scares me sometimes..."

"He scares all of us, Kanni. I mean... he's our leader... but the amount of power he has?"

I looked to her, curious. "Are you... rethinking?"

She shook her head. "Spirits, no. I mean... I still believe that things need to change..."

"But...?"

She looked up to me through her eyelashes, gnawing at her lips. "I never really saw it up close... what happens to a person. I had heard it wasn't fun... but I had never really seen it up close. Especially not to someone I cared about. I mean... at the arena... it wasn't anything. They were a bunch of jerks. Bullies. They deserved it. And I thought with you... I thought it would feel the same. Especially since I was so angry with you." She looked down to where her fingers were fiddling in her lap. "But then I saw you before you went out onto that stage. How you looked so calm... but I could see everything underneath, Kanni." She met my eyes again. "The fear. The desperation. The hopelessness. The... resignation. It was terrifying to see... especially on someone like you. And then when you fought Amon... you never used your bending. You kept it fair..." Her hand alighted on my shoulder. "You never broke what you said was important to you... even if it meant there was a high chance that you would lose a part of yourself."

"Well damn, Naomi... you're getting deep on me," I grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood. She punched me playfully in the shoulder.

"Damn right, I am. Now stop ruining the moment."

We chuckled lightly before I enveloped her in another hug. "Thank you," I whispered. "You never stopped being my friend, I hope you know that."

She hugged me back with a sigh of relief. "Same to you... I just couldn't see it. Now," She pulled away, looking to the remnants on the floor. "Let me help you."

"Naomi, really... I've got it." I scooped up the last shards and dumped them onto the platters. Naomi climbed to her feet, piling everything onto her cart.

"You sure? I could help with the tea.."

I raised my hands to her, cutting my eyes sideways to Amon's door. "I'm fine. You should go. I don't want to keep you."

I walked her to the door, opening it for her. She pushed the cart out, and turned to me. "But he isn't hurting you, right?"

I chuckled lightly. "No. You know I would kick his ass if he tried." She laughed back, nodding. "You don't have to worry about me..." I glanced sideways, leaning on the doorframe. "Well... maybe you do. But that's just because I'm stupid and talk back."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe if you learned to keep your mouth shut..."

"Hey! I wouldn't be any fun. Everyone knows the only entertaining thing about me is my sass."

She laughed, smothering her chuckle in the palm of her hand. "True," She teased.

When our laughter died down, I bid her goodnight, and watched her push the rickety trolley down the carpeted hall. _Hmm... no guards at night? Interesting._

 ** _It's good to see that you're friends again._** I flinched, clutching at my head. _Why the hell does this hurt so much?_ ** _Sorry... Our connection is still weak. I'm draining a lot of your energy to stay in touch._** _Is it necessary at the moment? This kills._

She receded from my mind as I mopped up the remaining spills on the floor and gathered the sopping towels into my arms. I tossed them in the laundry bin that I found in the corner of the bathroom, and walked back into the main room, brushing off my hands.

 _So... can I leave?_ I stopped when I realized I had no idea where to go. _And I'm exhausted... why?_ **_Well other than the fact that you did and incredible amount of physical activity today and died the other day, our strained connection is draining you._** _Well then... could you stop?_ ** _I'll leave you be after you figure out where you're going to sleep. We need to talk._** _Great..._

I pursed my lips, glancing around. _I guess I'm staying here... but there's no way I'm staying where Amon can get to me... I don't want him going into another rage.._ I glanced back at the bathroom. **_Is that wise? He won't be happy finding you in there if he needs to use the toilet in the middle of the night._** _Well... maybe he shouldn't be such an ass, then._ ** _Kanni..._** Yue's voice had a warning tone, but I ignored it. I tiredly hefted my bag off of the couch and onto my shoulder, along with the spare blanket draped over the back. I closed the bathroom door behind me, turning the lock securely.

As I set myself up on the cold tile, Yue spoke in my mind, making my brain pound in pain. **_You need to be more careful, Kanni._** _I know._ ** _You need to escape._** _I...I can't. Not yet._ ** _Why not?_** _Well for one, I'm not completely healed yet..._ ** _That's a PITIFUL excuse. You can kick a bunch of grown men's butts, but you can't escape a place where you basically have free reign? What's holding you back?_** _Nothing! I'm just... playing my cards strategically._

Yue paused in my head, and I knew she was thinking. **_It's him isn't it?_** _What?_ ** _You still care about him... maybe even... love him?_** Her voice was laced with a mixture of shock and knowing.

I scowled, settling myself onto the floor, my bag under my head and the blanket tucked around me. _Of course not. He's a jerk. Holding my bending over me... you see my memories. I'm just a pawn to him._ ** _You read his journal... you know that's not true._** I rolled over to my side, hugging my arms close to my chest. _Those were probably planted... All to make me be easier to control... He's been playing me... I couldn't care less about the bastard._ ** _I know that's not true... and so do you._** _Whatever, Yue... All I know is that he's been a heartless... bipolar... controlling ASS to me._

Yue didn't respond, letting my scrunch my eyes closed and beg for sleep to bring me some solace.

 ** _But you still love him..._**

I chewed on my lip, refusing to answer... but she didn't need me to. She was in my mind, after all.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Wow... ok this chapter was amazing to write. I felt like this was the darkest and most frightening moments of Amon that Kanni has seen thus far. At least, I felt that way writing it and having to feel her fear.**_

 _ **Honestly, I've described writing as just setting characters loose and recording what happens. I felt like I had to reign in this chapter SO much... just because if I let one of them get too out of control, all chances for a romance would be gone. They're just too hotheaded and stubborn.**_

 _ **But this was a riot to write, in all honesty, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I**_ ** _know Amon was being an ass... and it SUCKS that it was right after they sorta started to bond... but I sorta see their relationship as pretty rocky... especially now._**

 ** _Like... you can love someone completely... but still want to murder them sometimes. Ya know? I feel like that's how they are a lot. They're gonna have adorable "aww" moments... but they also have HARDCORE fights._**

 ** _Idk... ya'll will see cuteness soon, I promise. Also, Kanni is a bit separate from the canon story right now. It's happening a little bit (but on a slower timeline) while she is at the base. Basically... right now, the bending brothers have been told they need to move out, but have yet to do so. Or are in the process of doing so._**

 ** _Kanni will be filled in on the happenings of Republic City soon (probably during her next meal with Amon or Kanan), so everyone will be filled in._**

 ** _Just a reminder that I've played Time-Lord on this canon plot line and slowed it down to benefit me. :)_**

 ** _Thanks y'all!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	56. Chapter 56: Sides of A Coin

**Chapter 56: Sides of A Coin**

I sucked in a deep breath as I floated into consciousness, stretching out my back on the cold tiled flooring. I felt around in my brain, discovering that Yue had disappeared in the night. _Thank the spirits... My head is still hurting..._

I rolled onto all fours, crawling awkwardly to bring myself to my feet. Peering out the small window over the tub, I could see that the sun was yet to rise over the distant trees, the snow-covered ground still bathed in darkness.

I glanced to see the roll of workout clothes that was still bundled on the counter. Shaking it all out, I tossed them into the tub, running the basin. I poured in some soap, knowing full well that it wouldn't be a perfect clean... but oh well.

While the water filled the tub, I scrubbed at my face in the sink, pulling my hair back into a pony tail. I began to tug off my shirt when I froze.

"Oh... _shit!_ " I cussed to myself, my eyes fixed on my left forearm that was only partially covered by the maroon sleeve. At first I panicked... but what did it matter? Amon already knew more than anyone... for all he knew now -if he had even noticed it- I just had a tattoo.

 _Still totally covering it from now on, though..._

I stripped off my clothes, fixing my hair yet again. I then turned to the tub, shut off the water, and fished around for my gear. Finding it, I did my best at scrubbing it clean, then bended the water off. _I don't feel like freezing if we do another run today..._

I glanced out to see that while the sun's rays were casting a slight glow over the mountains, there was no actual sunlight yet. _Maybe a run will do me good anyways... And it seemed like it was a rarity. Might as well..._

I slipped into the black pants and green shirt, as well as the training boots. Pulling on the arm guards and gloves, I stuffed the remainder into my bag and carefully unlocked the bathroom door. I looked out, reaching with my bending to find that Amon was still in bed sleeping.

 _Thank the spirits._

I closed the door again quietly, turning to pee and brush my teeth. When I felt ready to go, I slipped out of the bathroom and made my way to the door. _Shit... what do I do with this bag?_ I glanced around before spying the couch where I had tossed the blanket. _Oh screw it..._ I put down my bag, knowing I would have to come back to the room at some point anyway, and then snuck out through the double doors.

I didn't meet anyone in the halls, most likely because it was before dawn... but still...

 _Escape would be a piece of cake... So why is that not what I'm doing?_ I shook my head, trying to ignore myself. Finding my way back to where we had exited the day before, I was met with two chi blockers guarding the entrance.

"And where do you think you're going, kid?" One of them asked me as I found a coat on the rack that fit me, but was still easy to run in.

I looked up with an arched eyebrow. "For a run... and I'm actually _not_ a kid, even though everyone seems to think so. I'm actually 19 years old, and fully qualify as an adult so if you would-" I moved to go past them, but their hands landed firmly on my shoulders, shoving me back.

"There's no way you're going out unsupervised. You'll just try to escape," The burly one remarked.

I put my fist on my hip. "And why do you think that? I have dignity and pride, you know. Honor, even..." _Maybe..._

The burly one snorted as the woman replied. "We know what you are... or... were... A bender. What dignity do you have?"

I grit my teeth, balling up my fists. "Enough to kick your ass-"

"Let her go." I stopped upon hearing the voice behind me. Both chi blockers hesitated for a moment before saluting and stepping aside. I turned my head to see the Lieutenant standing with his arms crossed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Of all people-"

He cut me off. "Of all people... I trust you more than anyone to be stubborn and prideful enough to come back."

My eyes narrowed. "You sure about that?"

He let out a tired chuckle. "Pretty sure, Kanni. You're the type of person that isn't going to half-ass something... even if you don't want to do it. Otherwise... you wouldn't have kicked that kid's ass yesterday."

I chuckled. "Maybe. When's training?"

"Not until midday today," He replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to rest before it."

"Late night?"

"It always is." I grunted in acknowledgment. "Why are you up so early, anyways?"

I shrugged. "I just... woke up. I had a rough night... my body didn't want to sleep anymore."

Lee's eyebrows rose. "Everything all right?"

I laughed at his concern, glancing at the ground. "Yeah... just same old me, you know? Not being able to hold my rather sassy tongue."

Lee chuckled before patting my shoulder. "Well I'm heading off to rest. Don't tire yourself out this morning. You'll need all of your energy for today. It's important." I nodded, curious about what he meant, but not feeling like asking. "Oh, and Kanni," He turned back to me as he walked away. " _Please_ actually come back."

I laughed as he smirked at me, leaving the room. "I will!" I called back. I turned back to the door, giving the chi blockers a mocking salute, before heading out into the cold. The air was crisp, but nowhere near as biting as it had been the morning prior.

 _Good..._

I took off into a slow jog, hiking my knees up in the deep snow. Thankfully, when I hit the treeline, the canopy above me held off most of the snow, letting me run somewhat normally. I took off, using the cool and quiet peace to mull over everything that had happened.

 _I need to shake off this stupid attraction to Amon... It's idiotic..._ I chewed on my lip as I ran past the point where the paths split. _Stockholm Syndrome... that's what this is._

 ** _Is it though?_** I yelped, tripping over myself and earning a face full of snow. _What the HELL, Yue?!_ ** _That was graceful._** **_And watch your tone, miss. I'm just trying to help._** _Sorry... I'm just not used to you being in my head._ ** _It's only been a few days._** _Yeah... a nice and quiet few days._

I regained my footing, dusting off the freezing snow, and started off again. **_You're hilarious. Honestly though, Kanni. He is yet to hurt you... well physically._** _Stockholm can also mean emotional and verbal abuse._ ** _I don't think he means it that way. You read his journal-_**

 _I think that was planted..._ ** _He planted an entire journal of his adventures of leading a revolution? Seems a bit extensive._** _Yeah but if he actually cared about me... why would he act this way? Why would he keep lashing out and scaring the shit out of me?_ ** _You read his journal, Kanni. Remember? He doesn't know how to act. The things he's feeling are scaring him._**

I scowled as I passed the place I had been chased the morning before. _Yeah, well he needs to get his shit together then. Because I'm done putting up with his crap._ ** _I could say the same to you._** _Excuse me?_ ** _You keep bouncing back and forth about how you feel. And you keep denying the obvious._** _I'm very solid on my stance, here. I agree with the fundamentals... As I've said. But not with taking people's bending. As I've said... again._ ** _And your stance on Amon?_**

I almost tripped again. _My- what?_ ** _How do you feel about Amon? Are your emotions so defined there?_** _I- What? No... No I don't have any feelings for him, if that's what you mean._ ** _Why do you even attempt to lie? I'm IN YOUR MIND!_** I sighed. _I mean... It's Stockholm or something..._ ** _So you have... feelings for him?_** _I mean, yes? But I know that nothing can happen, nor should it._ ** _Why?_** _Why?! He's the leader of the freaking revolution that is intent on destroying people like me! I'm not planning on hiding my bending for my whole life!_ ** _You were... once..._** _I know... But things change. You've said it yourself. Korra needs me. As a bender._

 ** _She does... but perhaps Amon needs you as well._** _What? You said my destiny is to help Korra._ ** _It is... but it's also to help the world. Amon is part of that._** _I'm not going to play counselor to a man who won't listen._

 ** _Kanni..._** I felt Yue sigh. **_There is two ways this battle will end. Korra wins, or Amon wins. If Amon falls, he will need someone to help him along. Someone he can trust. Someone who can turn his course to help the world._** _And if he wins? What then?_ ** _Then you have a choice. You stand beside him, and work as his counsel in creating a fair world... hopefully finding a way to convince him to spare benders..._** _Or?_ Yue was silent for a moment.

 ** _Or you take Korra's place as his adversary. You bring him down._**

My breath hitched involuntarily. _I... I don't know if I can do that._ ** _Because you love him._** _I didn't say that._ ** _You don't have to._** _It doesn't matter... Korra will win... ultimately. She's the freaking Avatar!_ ** _See? Denying the obvious._** I sighed as the mansion came back into view as I broke through the treeline. Above me, the sky was painted a light pink as the sun crested over the mountains. _I'm not... denying anything... But you and I know that nothing can happen. We're opposing forces... Two opposite sides of a coin._

Yue went silent as I crunched through the snow towards the compound.

 _ **Like Yin and Yang?**_

I stopped, my eyes going wide. _What did you-_ I started to think back, but she was gone, our connection severed once again.


	57. Chapter 57: Trials

**Chapter 57: Trials**

I kicked off the snow that had caked itself to my boots, hanging the jacket back on its hook.

"Have a nice run?" The burly chi blocker at the door asked me mockingly. I forced myself out of my thoughts to respond cheekily.

"It was wonderful. I can see you haven't taken yours in... ten years?" He growled at my words, but I ignored him, walking down the hallway. With the sun rising in the sky, the early-rising Equalists were roaming the halls, readying themselves for the day. From the kitchens, the mouth-watering scents of eggs and maple were spiraling through the air.

I smiled, walking past the cafeteria to the far wings of the compound, bringing myself to the infirmary. I entered, seeing that it was far from busy, only two people laying in cots, asleep.

"Kanni?" I turned my head to see Ming walking in behind me, her hands fumbling to put up her bun. "What are you doing here?"

I chuckled at her struggle, motioning her over to sit on a chair in front of me. "Visiting. Here, let me."

She sat with a smile, turning away to give me access to her hair. "Naomi dropped by my room late last night."

"Did she?"

Ming nodded lightly, careful not to interrupt the movements of my fingers. "She's worried about you."

I sighed. "I know."

"How?"

"She talked to me last night, too."

Ming sucked in a breath. "Is she... talking to you again?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. We... made up... I guess you could say."

The doctor turned abruptly in her chair to hug me, tugging her hair from my fingers. "Oh, Kanni! That's wonderful!"

I pushed her away. "You messed up the bun... It was coming out so well." She rolled her eyes at me, sitting back down.

"You don't seem very excited."

"I'm overjoyed, Ming... really, I am. It's just... eventually it's going to be revealed that I still have my bending." I glanced around, reassuring myself that no one could hear. "Then what? I'm lying to her _again_."

Ming shrugged. "Well if Amon wins this war... You won't be able to bend again. Either you keep it hidden or he takes it for good."

I shivered. "Korra is going to win."

"You sound so confident."

"She's the Avatar... of course she'll win." I felt her heart jump for a moment. I leaned down, one hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"What happens to me, then?"

"What?"

"Kanni," Ming sighed as I returned to her hair. "I'm an Equalist. What happens to me when this ends? What happens to all of us? Nothing will change."

"You don't know that."

"Why would anything change? We're just a bunch of radicals, right? We'll be thrown in prison. We'll return right back to the inequality that it was."

I tied off her bun and rounded the chair, crouching before her. "Ming," I spoke firmly as I gripped her hands. "I would _never_ let something like that happen. You know that. Change will happen."

"You think the Avatar will bring change?" Her voice was incriminating, and maybe I should have been offended... but I wasn't. I knew how pig-headed Korra could be. And I knew how this war... how Amon... was getting to her. I wasn't sure if advocating for equal treatment would be on her to do list after the war.

"She will," I nodded. Ming gave me a look, and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Because I'll be there... guiding her. She'll listen to me."

Ming smiled lightly. "You're so sure of yourself... yet you think so little of yourself."

I half-grinned. "Ah that's just a trick. People never know what hit 'em." I punched her lightly in the shoulder. She grinned back, but underneath I knew she didn't really believe me.

 _I mean... I'm confident in myself... right? Yeah... Yeah I am._ ** _Sure... when you're fighting. You might even be cocky._** _Ow..._ ** _But when it comes to relationships... and attraction... I'm sorry Kanni... but you have the confidence of baby Lemur._** _Shut up. You're NOT helping._

The moon spirit disappeared again as I politely helped Ming to her feet. She looked at me with an examining eye. "How are you feeling today, anyways?"

I shrugged. "I'm alright. I've been healing, so things aren't nearly as bad as they were."

"Good."

"Are you busy right now?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "I mean I'm working..."

"Take a break."

"Kanni! I _just_ got here."

I shrugged, giving Ming a lopsided grin. "Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Sense of adventure?! I'm working in a war, Kanni! It's all an adventure."

"But I want you to come get breakfast with me..." I whined. I looked around, spying the nurse who was on duty. "Hey, excuse me!?" She glanced my way with a questioning look. "Did you eat already?" She nodded, and I clapped my hands like a child. "Perfect! Do you think you can take on the _daunting_ task of watching over this _absurd_ number of patients?"

I heard the nurse's laugh from the other side of the almost empty infirmary. When she spoke, her voice was light and airy. "I think I can handle this, Ming. Go eat!"

Ming sighed, stripping off her coat with a huff. "Fine. Thank you," She called to the nurse, who waved in return. I looped my arm with hers happily, dragging her away towards the cafeteria.

The hallway leading to it smelled delicious, the sweet fumes practically visible as the danced out of the open doorway. "Come on!" I urged as I rushed forward, my stomach grumbling. Of course, Ming didn't really speed up much. Instead, I was merely met with a chuckle and a playful swat to the arm.

We made our way through the line, piling our plates high with eggs and pancakes smothered in rich syrup. By the end, Ming with a cup of coffee and I with juice, we found ourselves shocked at the sudden scarcity of seats.

"When did this place fill up? It was dead a second ago..." Ming mumbled.

"When our backs were turned..." I responded absently, my eyes locking onto a familiar head of brown, shaggy hair. "I've got a seat. Come on!"

I led Ming through the tables, sliding in to sit beside Kanan as my doctor friend followed. Kanan's green orbs glanced up from his plate to nod at me, before fixing his gaze downwards again. Something was off... I knew it... The whole table was so tense, I could feel it even without my bending.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Ming's light voice cut through the tension like a knife, making me flinch. No one responded, so I jumped in.

"It's fine. I sit with them a lot."

The doctor frowned at me. "You haven't been here long."

I scowled. "Yeah, well for the time I've been here, I sit with them. We're pals. It's cool. Relax." I snapped at her a bit, looking to my food. _Jeez... these guys are freaking me out._ Everything was silent for some time before Ming rose.

"I'm going to get more coffee, if anyone wants some?" The table was silent again as she scowled. "Fine then. Great friends you've got, Kanni," She grumbled as she walked away to refill her mug.

I glanced sideways to look at the crowd at my table. "What the hell, guys? What's with the doom and gloom today?"

"Who's your friend?" Kanan asked in a grumble.

I frowned. "Ming. She's a doctor here."

"Huh. Knew I saw her somewhere," Another man with a thick beard spoke softly.

"Umm.. hello?" I waved my hand in the middle of the table. "No one answered my question. What's wrong with you guys?"

Kanan looked up to meet my confused gaze. "It's the trials."

"Trials?" I cocked my head sideways confused.

Kanan breathed deeply through his nose, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Yes." His emerald eyes met mine again, his stare intense. "And they're today."

"What the hell are the trials?" I asked rather loudly. _Oops._

I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned to find a pale-faced Ming. "The trials are today?" I snapped back around to see Kanan nod gravely.

"Am I the only one who has _no idea_ what anyone is talking about?" I exclaimed from my seat in between them.

"Kanni," Ming spoke with a waver in her voice. "The trials are terrible, and dangerous. They're stupid, if you ask me."

"How could they be so dangerous?"

Kanan jumped in. "They're built to weed people out. You get hurt, fall behind, or chicken out... you're not worthy of the squadron."

I looked at them in disbelief. "Yeah, okay I get that. But _how_ dangerous is dangerous?"

Ming looked to her lap where her fingers fidgeted nervously. "We always get the people who fail in the infirmary." I glanced to her to see her face drawn. "I had a young boy, once." Kanan sighed sadly behind me.

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"The trial had moving parts," Ming explained. "I wasn't told any more. I'm not allowed to know, I suppose."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"The trials are classified," Kanan jumped in again. "You're sworn to secrecy before you enter."

I licked my lips nervously. "So what happened to the boy?" I asked, looking back to Ming.

"He got stuck in between... Crushed. He didn't die... Not immediately. We even thought we could save him. We did... in a way. But in the middle of the night... something went wrong. We lost him..." She looked away, her face pained.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered.

Ming shook her head. "Just promise me that you won't be the next one sent to the infirmary."

I nodded. "I can make it in. You know that."

"Sure kid," Kanan grumbled. "But will ya be able to watch everyone else fall behind?"

I stared at him quietly, thinking through it. _Of course I can, right? They don't matter to me... But can I let someone fall behind if I know they could die?_

"What kind of training program is this that people die? This is insane!" I exclaimed, feeling miffed.

Kanan shrugged. "There's a reason this is voluntary, kid."

I crossed my arms, a scowl coming to my face. "It isn't for me," I grumbled. I shoveled down the remainder of my breakfast as the table sat silently. Maybe it was shock at my scorn. More likely that it was pity. But I didn't want their pity.

 _Amon is going to get a piece of my mind, though... Even though that isn't the BEST idea I've had... Since I'm already teetering on the edge of his patience._

Kanan rose silently, lifting with him his barely touched food. "The trials don't start until after lunch. Do you want to train at all before then? We're going to," He gestured to his friends.

I shook my head, lifting myself up as well. "Thanks, but no. I already went out for a run this morning, and I should conserve all the energy I can." Kanan nodded, leaving me alone with Ming as she stood.

"What are you going to do, then?"

I shrugged, watching Kanan's receding form. "Shower, for one." I met Ming's gentle stare. "And prepare myself for whatever is coming."

 **Author's Note:**

 **God I feel like a dick. It's been FOREVER since i posted and i literally hate myself a bit for taking so long, and then dealing out this short-ass chapter. Ugh. Somebody punch me.**

 **But i have a LITTLE BIT of an excuse. Finals sideswiped me... and i had a lot of trouble and turmoil with my family for a while previous so its been a trial... haha! And then let's be honest. I came home from college and was a lazy butt. and then kaleiler and i got together to binge watch LOK (since she was reading this without ever seeing it! Don't worry, i got her through the first season and now she's hooked)**

 **My other excuse is that i am currently on the opposite side of the country visiting my 2 month old baby niece who i haven't met yet! She's adorable... but i'm not really down with little pooping, crying, balls of pink squish. So i admire and coo from afar.**

 **A special thanks to kaleiler for being all over me these past few weeks... She's literally been hounding me. God bless, my girl.**

 **I totally just realized that in the last chapter, I wrote, "insomnia" rather than "amnesia" when talking about what Hiroshi thought of Kanni's lack of telling Equalist secrets. Now I feel like an idiot. Oops.**

 **So I hope you got the message, despite my obvious screw up!**

 **Hope you enjoy, and i super hopefully promise that I'll be back to business soon! Love you all, and I'm so sorry that i've left you hanging for so long!**

 **-Ryder S. Block**


	58. Chapter 58: Shiny

**Chapter 58: Shiny**

My morning was spent in the infirmary, quietly carrying out Ming's small requests, as my mind wandered aimlessly. I probably looked like I was stuck in a daze, completely maxed out on pain medications or something.

In reality, my mind was reeling so quickly I could barely walk straight. It swirled with thoughts from every corner of my life. One moment I was contemplating possible escape. The next reminded me of my pride. The next mentioned my _beyond confusing_ emotions about Amon. _That_ made my head hurt.

Then my brain decided to make me worry over the trials. And then Korra. _What is she doing right now?_ And then I felt my eyes brim with sadness, followed by flowing happiness down my cheeks as I thought about Naomi's forgiveness.

 _What the hell is the matter with me?_

I shook my head, wiping angrily at my eyes. _Get it together, girl. Let's go._ I finished stacking the ointments Ming had handed to me, wishing the day would just end already.

But in reality... I didn't really want to go back to Amon's room and face him again. _**So you would prefer to just drown yourself in your worrying?**_ I flinched at Yue's voice in my head. _A little warning would be nice._ _ **How could I possibly warn you?**_ I rolled my eyes, finishing my task. _**Are you prepared for these trials?**_ _How can I be? I have no clue what to expect._ _ **I wish I could help, but I am as clueless as you are.**_ I sighed, moving across the infirmary to check the time.

"You should eat before the trials," Ming's voice spoke softly, making me turn. I gave her a gentle smile and a nod.

"I guess I should."

"Don't eat too much. Proteins are good. But don't-"

"Ming," I chuckled, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I got it. Thank you."

Her face was a mix of worry and sadness. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. "Don't let me see you in this infirmary," She whispered into my ear. "Promise me."

I pressed my lips into a thin line as I pulled away. "Promise." _**You can't promise that.**_ _I know._ I turned, walking towards the door, my still-damp hair swinging behind me in a pony tail.

"Good luck!" Ming called, which I returned with a wave. I paced down the hallway, following the gentle roar of the cafeteria. It was obvious who would be participating in the trials that afternoon. Everyone who's faces were painted with worry and stress were faces that I recognized from training.

I glanced over the crowd as I collected my light meal, consisting mostly of fish and some rice, finding the hunched figure of Kanan in the corner table. Sitting beside him, he have me a light nod in acknowledgement before turning back to his food. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw that he was merely pushing the food around with chopsticks.

"You're gonna be fine," I mumbled beside him. He gave me a small smile and a grunt that made his broad shoulders lift slightly. I turned back to my food, forcing myself to swallow it past the nervous lump forming in my throat.

"You're gonna need a name," Kanan rumbled.

I lifted an eyebrow as his emerald orbs met mine. "I've... got a name..." I stated, confused.

The group around us chuckled, some of the tension seeping out of their muscles. "Nah, kid," Kanan nudged me playfully with his shoulder. "If you rank high enough in this trial, you get taken onto the Lieutenant's squadron in a trial run. If they like you there, you stay."

"Now this isn't an option after every trial, kid," Another burly man added in. "This is a rare occasion, but that means this trial is more challenging."

I sat with my upper lip pulled up in a slanted, confused expression. "What does this have to do with my name?"

Kanan laughed aloud, his large hand coming down to grab my shoulder. "Well everyone has to enter these types of trials under a name."

"So... Kanni?"

"No, kid. Listen," Kanan turned me towards him in my seat. "You're good enough to get in. I know you can. When you do, and you get out in the field, they can't be calling your name out."

"Why-" I stopped myself, realizing what they meant. I looked down to my lap. "I can't have people... knowing who I am?"

Kanan shrugged. "I mean, do you _want_ your bending buddies to know you're working with us?"

I looked away. "I'm not."

"But you will be. I remember you mentioning a deal? 'Sides, Shiny... you've got pride issues."

 _That's true._ I chuckled. "Yeah whatever. So I need to pick a new name? What are you doing for it?"

He shrugged at me with a cheeky smile. "Kanan. Nobody knows me that matters. I'm sticking to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Eh, you'll think of something, Shiny. But ya better make it fast," He rumbled as he stood with his half-finished plate. "Training starts in ten."

I scrambled to my feet, following behind the group of people exiting the cafeteria. As we dropped off our plates and hurried down the hallways, my mind reeled frantically for a name.

The training room was silent as we entered, each person keeping mostly to themselves as everyone tried to keep calm. My head felt overloaded with the racing pulses that filled the room as I followed Kanan to lean against the wall. I pulled on my gloves, fidgeting with the edges nervously.

As the last few people filtered in, the Lieutenant appeared, Shiro by his side. "Listen up, everyone!" All heads turned towards him. "As you all probably know, today is a trial day. Last minute, I know, but in my squadron, you need to be ready to move at any moment. Nothing can catch you off guard. I take only the best." His eyes slid over the crowd, finding each of our faces. "It is time for you to all take the oath of silence." He waved his hand, and his squadron appeared, closing the doors behind us.

Suddenly, the stark whiteness of Amon's mask appeared as the Lieutenant stepped aside. My eyes narrowed as I saw him, the flood of confused emotions that I had pushed down earlier surging to the forefront of my mind. _Shit. This is the last thing I need to be worrying about right now._

"My fellow Equalists," He began in his gravelly voice. "You have all bravely volunteered to be a part of the elite group- my personal group that is entrusted with the most vital tasks, and is by my side on all missions." I clenched my teeth. _Volunteered, my ass._

"Already, you have been entrusted with secrets and responsibilities that most chi blockers will never have. Most of you have already been through trials, so are aware of the requirements and risks surrounding them." Amon reached out his hands. "Are there any here who wish to back down from taking this next oath, and retreat from this program?"

 _Me._ I was tempted to raise my hand, but Amon's eyes burning into me kept me from doing it. _Yeah... I don't want another last night._ I glanced around. No one stepped forward.

"Very well. Now, do you all swear that no matter the outcome of this trial- should you pass or fail- you will never tell a soul what this trial entails?"

"Yes," The room mumbled, followed quickly with my own, moodily grumbled, "Sure."

"Do you swear to uphold this secret's integrity facing the penalty of discharge from the Equalist army?"

"Yes."

"Then congratulations, my fellow Equalists," Amon spoke. "And good luck in your trial today."

The room erupted into cheers as Amon stepped back with a nod. A scowl was painted on my face as I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. _I'm VERY tempted to be a child right now and throw a tantrum. Or at least stick out my tongue or something..._

The Lieutenant stepped forward again, calling out for us all to follow. We moved out in a mass, Amon, Shiro, and Lee leading the pack. Preferring to stay as far from Amon as possible, I kept myself in the back.

"Are you ready for this?" Naomi's nervous voice spoke softly in my ear.

I gave her a half-grin. "Are you?"

"I don't think I ever could be."

"You'll be fine."

Naomi sighed. "I'm decent... But I don't think I have this in the bag..."

"Hey," I nudged her shoulder with my own. "Let's stick together, then. We'll both make it through if we use both of our skills."

She smiled, but it melted. "We're not really allowed to."

"What? Why the hell not?"

Naomi shrugged. "They don't encourage it. I mean... it's supposed to be a test of personal skill... not how well you work in a team."

I scowled. "I guess. But if you need me... Just say it. I don't give a damn about this. You know that. I'd rather you succeed then me."

Naomi nodded. "But you need to try, Kanni." Her eyes cut up to glance at the back of Amon's head for in front of us. "He's already pissed at you. How was he this morning?"

I shook my head, shrugging. "I slept in his bathroom with the door locked. I didn't really know where else to go. And then I left before he woke in the morning." She looked quizzically at me. "I went for a run."

She chuckled lightly before growing serious again. "Just... don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want him angry with you."

I nodded, my head snapping up at the Lieutenant's voice.

"No coats! Put them back on the rack!" Naomi and I peered around the bodies in front of us to see that we were at the door I had exited earlier that day. Grumbles rippled through the crowd as the people in front returned their coats to the wall. "We'll all be baring the cold today for this trial," Lee announced. "So it'd be best to get over it now."

With that, the doors were opened to allow us into the crisp winter air of the mountains. Thankfully, the sun had been in the sky for some time, warming the air around us, turning some of the snow into mush beneath our boots. Our breath came out in puffs, forming a foggy cloud around the group as we trekked steadily through the woods.

After some time, the Lieutenant stopped our group in a large clearing, winter birds chirping in the trees that formed the edge of the forest. Naomi and I leaned around those before us, curious to see what the whispers were for.

"There's... nothing..." Naomi whispered, confused. I pursed my lips as I glanced sideways to see the Lieutenant smirking while he nodded to Tubby. As the brute of a man walked through the snow, I scanned my eyes along his route to see where he was going. Finally, I spied what looked like a metal lever, sticking out of the snow. Tubby gripped it with his meaty paws, yanking it forwards, grinding noises erupting from the gears.

The crowd sucked in a breath as the center of the clearing pulled apart, clumps of snow falling into the metal maze that was revealed below.

"What is this?" I whispered absently.

"Hell," Kanan replied as he appeared beside me.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Lieutenant called out, demanding our attention. " _This_ is your trial today. You will be thrown into this maze, and must retrieve your individual flags, and exit. My squadron will be wearing red, and will be within the maze to hinder, if not stop you entirely. Furthermore," He called out as I watched the maze only grow. "While all who complete this trial will advance in the program, only the few of you who display the most talent will be immediately taken into the squadron trial run. This means that speed of completion, tactics, and fighting abilities will all be taken into account." He smiled. "Finally, to make things all the more interesting, there are booby traps within this maze. Made by our wonderful donor, there are shifting platforms, falling floors, moving walls, and various other traps that will hinder you in your journey."

The group was silent as his stare bored into us.

"This is highly dangerous... and many of you may be injured... if not worse. I have full confidence in your abilities, and trust that you can make it through this alive... but I cannot guarantee complete health."

 _This is insane_... I glanced around as several people took silent steps backwards, their heads down in shame. _Jeez, don't be ashamed! Be glad you can get out of this mess!_

"So I'm guessing I can't convince you to back out of this crazy thing?" I whispered to Naomi.

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so."

The Lieutenant nodded as a significant number of people refused to take part in the trial. "Very well. Know that we hold nothing against you, soldiers. For those of you who are participating, form a line and step forward to choose your flag and name under which you are entering. Know that if you succeed in this trial, this name is what you will be called hence forth."

Naomi, Kanan, and I quickly slid into line. "Thought about that name yet, Shiny?" Kanan whispered to me as he turned his head over his shoulder.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I got one."

"Let's here it, then."

"You will."

The line edged forward, finally making its way through Naomi and Kanan. "Which flag do you want?" The Lieutenant asked, gesturing to the various flags that were yet to be chosen. I nodded forward, my eyes set on a flag stained a deep blue. _Like the ocean._

"That one."

The Lieutenant scribbled on his paper as Shiro lifted the flag, adding it to the pile of chosen colors. "And the name? Mind that you can't keep your own. We can't be saying-"

"I know," I cut him off. "I'm changing it... I guess."

I felt Amon's eyes on me as the Lieutenant pressed his lips into a line before me. "So what will it be, then?"

I glanced to Amon, then to Kanan, who gave me a small smile and a nod. I met the Lieutenant's eyes with confidence, a small smirk gracing my lips.

"Shiny."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! Look at me! Finally on a bit of a roll again! I'm so proud of myself! So anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure if my next chapter is going to be split or not... but if it's not... it'll probably be long so be patient!**

 **Love you all, and hope you're still enjoying this at least half as much as i am!**

 **-Ryder**


	59. Chapter 59: The Maze

**Chapter 59: The Maze**

 _"_ _So what will it be, then?"_

 _"_ _Shiny."_

The Lieutenant's lips curved into a smile as he wrote down the name. _My name... Or at least... the one used out in the field..._

"Very well," Lee spoke. "Step to the right... Shiny." I nodded to him mutely with a straight face, stepping sideways to join Kanan and Naomi.

Kanan lifted his bushy eyebrow at me. "Shiny, huh? You do realize that the name is usually used as... derogatory? Or at least... teasing?"

I grinned at him. "I know. That's why I'm going to kick major ass and show them what Shiny means now."

Naomi's face copied my Cheshire grin. "Damn right you will."

"Alright! Listen up!" Tubby called, making us turn. "You'll be split into five groups of three, each group entering the maze at a different point." _Is there really only 15 of us left? "_ You each must get to the center of the maze," He held up a sheet of paper, showing a massive tiered circle in the center of the maze. "This is where you'll find your flags. This will be the completion of the trial. But know this," He warned, his voice severe. "Once you've retrieved your flag, you cannot leave the platform. Your trial is over. Understand?" He leaned close to Naomi, the small girl shrinking backwards. "The flag _does not_ leave the platform. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." We chimed in unison.

"Good," Amon stepped forward again. "Everyone listen for their groups." Naomi and Kanan stepped away within moments, hearing their names called to the same group.

"Good luck," We whispered to each other. I stood silently, glancing around, waiting to hear my name from one of the leaders.

 _Just not Amon. Please not Amon._ I looked up, seeing that the revolutionary leader was staring at me, his silver orbs boring into mine. _Shit._

"Shiny," He spoke loudly, his voice sounding smug. I stepped forward, my new name feeling strange on my ears. "This way," He led our group, his hands folded easily behind his back. We traveled a significant distance, the snow crunching under our boots and the chill seeping into our bones.

"This is where your group will enter the maze," Amon announced, revealing a set of metal stairs descending into the maze. "I wish you the best of luck." While he spoke to the whole group, his eyes stared into mine intently.

I looked away, stepping forward with my group to descend the stairs. As we moved down into the contraption, I saw that the moving parts had finally stopped, leaving the maze at varying heights, and lifting skyward.

"That tower is damned high," Someone whispered.

"And far away," Another grumbled back. The group reached the end of the stairwell, revealing a wall.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?"

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

I glanced around silently as the rest of the group chattered nervously. _So... do we try and find a way around or...?_ ** _Patience is a virtue._**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," A familiar voice rang over speakers that hung next to the wall before us. "To your trial. This is a creation of mine that holds within it various dangers and obstacles. I warn you all to be cautious, and I wish you all the best of luck!"

 _Was that... Hiroshi Sato?_ ** _I believe so._** _What the hell is he doing here?_ ** _He said that the maze was his creation..._** _I know._ ** _Be careful, Kanni. Judging from the weapons he's already created for the Equalists, it's clear that he has an eternal well of devices that could easily be hiding in these walls._** _Got it. I'll be careful._

The wall that blocked our path started grinding downwards, the gears complaining loudly in the cold. We waited patiently for the wall to descend, each of us peering over the metal edge. _What the hell?_ Before us was not a maze, but a straight walled path that led directly to the center tower. Further scrutiny revealed that there was two entry ways into the maze- one on each side of the passage directly after the wall.

I glanced around at the faces surrounding me, each one painted differently. A girl with a strong chin and dark hair pulled into a tight bun was grinning, staring over the wall as it finally clicked into place in the ground.

"Wait!" I called as the young woman sprang forward. She stopped, turning to me with a sneer. "You have to admit this is way too easy," I argued against her look.

"Fine. Lose if that's what you want. You shouldn't be allowed to fight with us anyway, bender scum," She growled back, turning to run down the passage. I stood still as two others began to run after her. I glanced back at the young boy behind me, and quickly recognized him as the one boy I _hadn't_ knocked out for beating on me.

 _Learns quickly then. Good._

A loud twang and a scream pulled my gaze forwards again. The dark-haired woman had made it about a quarter of the distance to the tower before the ground fell away, revealing freezing looking water. She plunged in with a cry, the chi blockers that had followed her reeling back frantically.

I smirked. _Told you._

"Now what?" The young boy's small voice asked from behind me as we watched the woman splash around in the frigid water.

I turned back to him, my expression border-lining on playful. "Now," I responded. "We solve a maze." I pivoted on my heel and raced into the entrance on the right side of the passage, feeling the boy following me. As I left the large trap-ridden passage behind, I glimpsed the panicked looks of the two chi blockers as I disappeared from sight.

I broke into a run, knowing time was short, and began darting down various pathways. My first dead end, while a disappointment, was a small barrier, and only led to me turning back and trying again. My fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh dead end, however... those were a different story.

"What the hell?!" I cried out of frustration, my gloved hands brushing over my tied-back hair. The kid who had been following me watched as I paced back and forth in front of yet another intersection of dizzying pathways. I continued walking in circles as I tried to think everything over out loud.

"What does a maze even test? Intelligence? Maybe... Persistence? Definitely. But they want _warriors_... not geniuses. They want us to solve a problem... okay... So we just need to find a new angle..."

"We should just keep trying-"

"No!" I cut him off, turning to look at his blank face. "That's the thing... that's what they _want_ us to do."

He shrugged awkwardly. "Then... shouldn't we do it?"

I shook my head, pacing again. "No. No. No. We need to find a new angle. A new... path..." I glanced up, seeing the higher tiers that rose before us. _Hmmmm..._

"Aaggh!" I reeled, hearing the kid's strangled yell, only to see him flying towards me at full speed.

"What the-" He plowed into me, both of us sprawling to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?!" I growled as I pushed him off roughly. However, my anger dissipated when I saw the two chi blockers crouched before us, posed to attack. _Shit._

They wore the full chi blocker outfit, masks and all, telling me that they were a part of the elite force. I sprang to my feet, dragging the kid with me, ready to fight. We held up our fists as our attackers advanced. We separated, each taking our own chi blocker.

I quirked my eyebrow at the one before me. _Male... medium height. Sturdy build. Nothing spectacular._ I had some small hope that he would be easy. That is... until he sprang forward with incredible speed.

The only person I had ever struggled to fight... non-bender-wise... was Amon. _Even if he really is a bender..._ Both Lee and Tubby had posed threats, and were surely difficult to beat... but Amon... I had never actually beaten him one on one. Every "win" had been when one was ambushing the other.

 _Oh please don't be an Amon..._

My silent prayer to the Spirits was answered, and while the man was fast... he wasn't unbeatable. I swung my foot around in a spin, aiming for his jaw, only for him to roll under me, taking out my other ankle. I stumbled to the ground, trying to roll out of it. I scrambled to my feet, reeling to find two feet planting onto my chest, launching me backwards. I landed hard on my back, the dust lifting from the ground in a dirty cloud.

I groaned, my ribs pulling painfully. _Don't you dare break again._ I squinted from my position on the ground, trying to see the advancing chi blocker through the dust. My eyes widened as the masked man came into my field of vision, his heel aimed for my forehead.

I yelped as I rolled sideways, lashing out with my fist to connect with the side of his knee. He stumbled as I connected, his leg now useless. Still, the persistent bastard hopped on one foot, his other hanging awkwardly from his hip.

The cocky side of me began to surface as I lifted an eyebrow at the man. "What damage do you think you're going to do-" I was cut off as he launched himself forward with and angry growl, fists flying.

I parried his attacks, spinning around so that his back was bared to me. I struck out quickly, three calculated punches hitting his chi points, sending him to the ground. I bounced for a second on my toes, waiting above him. Waiting for him to move. To fight. Anything. But he was down for the count.

I grinned. _One down, one to-_

The boy who had been following me was fighting with a burly man, with shoulders the size of Naga. _Holy shit._ Surprisingly, the kid hadn't been downed yet, but he was close. I debated about just moving on... time was short anyways.

But I couldn't. I _knew_ I couldn't. I rolled my eyes, sighing to myself. _Well damn._ I sprinted forward as the burly man had the kid beneath him on the ground, his fist cocked over his shoulder to knock him out.

I leaped, grabbing the attacker's forearm as I rolled across his broad back, pulling him with me. As he rolled to land on me, I pushed as hard as I could with my legs, shoving him away. He landed in a pile, and I found my feet again as I spoke to the kid behind me.

"We'll take him together, alright? You go around his-" I turned, shocked to see that the kid was running away. "Hey! What the hell?!" I yelled after him. He turned at the last moment, giving me a mocking smirk and a shrug.

"You're on your own!"

 _That little piece of-_ ** _Pay attention!_**

A mass barreled into me, shoving me into the wall. I groaned as my ribs felt like they were on fire. I struggled to get my legs between me and the burly man as he repeatedly hit me into the wall. Finally planting my feet on his chest, I pushed him off, making him stumble backwards. Now free, I knew that my time was dwindling, and the way that my ribs were hurting, I had a feeling that I couldn't win the fight with the man.

At least... not just one on one. I needed something to my own advantage. **_A better environment. Go. NOW!_**

I took off, taking a different route than the little traitor who abandoned me. The pounding footsteps I heard behind me told me that I needed to find a way to beat him, and fast. Thankfully, I came across a stairwell that led upwards to a higher tier of the maze, where the passage narrowed significantly.

I leapt up a few stairs, kicking back to only graze his jawline as he dodged. I re-entered our fight, now with the high ground, only to find that he still blocked my attacks with ease. And my punches were only growing weaker.

 _I need a break. Just a small one. Anything._

I turned and ran up the remainder of the steps, only for a hand to wrap around my ankle, dragging me back, my chin slamming into the metal step. I turned over frantically, kicking out my other foot, sending the chi blocker careening down the stairwell.

I pulled myself to my feet as he groaned at the bottom. Even though he wore a mask, I knew he was scowling as he crawled to his feet and moved unsteadily to sprint back up the stairs. I didn't even give him a chance. I ran down the steps, rushing sideways and planting a foot on the wall. I launched myself with my foot, dragging my fist across with me, slamming it into his temple.

The already dizzied man fell backwards, holding his head with a groan. I steadied myself on the wall, my heart racing. I wanted to sit down for a while, but I knew time was short, especially since my attacker was sure to get up soon.

I turned with a groan, my left arm coming up to cradle my ribs. "Let's do this," I whispered, trying to motivate myself. I jogged up the stairs, glancing around at the new level. It was more open than the one below but it was small. I could see the staircase leading back down only a short distance a way.

 _Wait a minute..._ I squinted as I looked ahead, seeing that the maze walls from the lower tier were... reachable from my level. I smirked, running forward with new-found energy. But, as I got closer, I realized it would be harder than it looked.

 _Okay... think... just think._ I rocked back and forth from my heels to my toes nervously as I tried to focus on getting through the maze faster, rather than how my competitors were doing. Suddenly the ground shuddered, making me stumble.

 _What the...?_ I turned back, seeing the walls at the far end of the raised tier crashing in, each side sliding in to meet in the middle. My mind suddenly flashed back to what Ming said.

 _"_ _The trial had moving parts... He got stuck between... crushed."_

"Holy-" I turned, sprinting to the end I was closest to, which thankfully was in the direction of the center tower. "Alright. Think fast. This might be my only chance to find a new angle," I huffed to myself as the loud clanging of the connecting walls grew louder.

Something clicked in my mind, and I felt my gaze set on my destination. Up ahead, another staircase loomed, narrowed passage and all. At the bottom of the stairwell were two paths, one going right, the other left.

Thus... there was a wall directly in front of the bottom of the stairs. I leaned forward, pushing all of my weight into my momentum. As I felt the wind on my back from the walls crushing in behind me, I jumped up, reaching about halfway down the short stairwell before planting a foot on the wall, as I had before to best my attacker. However, instead of launching so far forward, I pushed sideways, planting my other foot on the opposite wall, only to launch off again.

My legs grew tired in mere moments, my boots slipping on the metal. Finally at the end, I pushed myself forwards off of the wall, my fingers reaching desperately for the top of the wall before me. I slammed into the metal with a clang, my fingers digging into the edge.

 _Oh thank the spirits._ I kicked at the wall, propelling myself upwards as I pulled with all of my strength. The moment my chest reached over the lip of the wall and landed on the top, I breathed out a thankful sigh. Rolling awkwardly, I got my whole body onto the top of the wall, taking a moment to let myself relax.

 _This is nuts. What the hell am I even doing? A few months ago, I was laying low and working in an antique shop. Now I'm doing Equalist trials and holding FEELINGS for the leader of a revolution that is out to get me. Where the hell did things get so crazy?_

I breathed out, frustrated with myself, as I sat up. "Alright. Focus," I said aloud. I pulled myself to my feet, my breathing regulated once again. "Okay... to the tower we go." I took off on a jog, happy to see that no one else had the same thought process as me, and the tops of the walls were empty. Progress was easy once I could see where I was going, and was only hindered my the gaps I had to cross. Still, most could be avoided or jumped without much difficulty.

 _Am I cheating by doing this?_ I glanced sideways and tried to find the figures that were watching us from outside of the maze. My eyes easily found the imposing figure and white mask amongst the other onlookers. Even from such a great distance, I knew he was looking at me.

So I smirked. I didn't know if he could see my expression... but I sure hoped so. I took off again, drawing closer and closer to the tower.

"Oi! What the 'ell?" A gruff voice called from below. I stopped and turned to see a group of three trainees below me. "How the 'ell you get up there?!"

I smirked at the brawny men who obviously lacked a few brain cells. "Naughty, naughty, boys," I scolded mockingly, my finger wagging at them. "That would be cheating. You need to figure it out for yourself, you smart lads."

They blinked at me for a moment before scowling. "Oi! Is she callin' us stupid?" One asked the other.

"I think she is, mate!"

"Oi! We're gonna get up there and beat yer ass!" The man shook his meaty fist at me. I smirked, wiggling my fingers in a flaunting wave.

"Then I look forward to seeing you brainiacs!" I called with a chuckle, running off along the wall.

"Oi!" Their voices followed me as they ran adjacent to me from the ground. I sniggered as I leapt across a gap, leaving them behind in a dead end. The ground shuddered again.

 _Uh oh._ I stopped reeling about to try and find whatever dangers Hiroshi had concocted. Instead... I was met with the rising sneers of the three guys I had mocked, the floor below them rising to my level.

"Oh, that's just not fair," I grumbled, before turning to sprint towards the tower. _Maybe if I can get there first..._

I didn't even make it far. I was plowed into from behind, our bodies nearly falling off of the twenty foot wall. I shrieked as he pulled my hair, wrenching my head backwards as his heavy weight pinned me down.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you, bitch?" The man whispered in my ear, his hard stubble scraping against my neck.

"Get. Off." I growled.

I was met with a dark chuckle. "I don't think so." I scrunched my eyes closed, gritting my teeth, as I tried to wiggle out of his death grip.

But... I didn't have to. Suddenly, his weight vanished, my hair getting one painful yank before all pressure disappearing entirely. I looked to my left so see Kanan in a roll, my attacker flailing as he fell over the side of the wall.

"You should do as the lady asked," Kanan called with a smirk.

"Kanan!" I cried happily. He nodded to me, the smile still visible under his scruff, before gesturing to the two other idiots who had only just arrived. Obviously, they were significantly slower than their friend.

Again, we each took our own opponent without speaking. Yet this time, I knew that my partner wouldn't be running off like a coward. Idiot number one ran at me at full speed, making my dodge simple and easy. I landed a punch under his arm, in the exact point that would make anyone's arm go limp.

But that bastard had a ridiculous amount of flab hanging from his meaty arms, that my hit was absorbed. His skin _rippled_ with the impact. He gave me a toothy sneer as I looked on in shock, before swinging his arm backwards to catch me in the cheek. I staggered, bending my knees to get below the range of his arms.

 _Alright, so chi blocking is all but useless with you... Brute force, it is._ I glanced sideways as I twisted away from my attacker's next attack to see that Kanan was handling his own rather well. In fact, he had idiot number two on the ropes, and I knew he would be winning his fight at any second. I refocused on my own fight to duck under swinging arms at the last second. I smirked, spying an opening as he attacked again.

As his right arm thrust out to punch me, I spun inside of his range, knowingly opening up every chance he could have by grabbing hold of me. However, before he could, I lashed out, connecting my heel with the inner side of his knee, hearing a disgusting crack and popping sound. He bellowed out a scream, automatically bending to cradle the injury. As he brought his face down to my own level, I gripped it with my hands, bringing it down to my knee. Yet another crackling noise was heard as his nose began to gush red. He fell to the floor with a cry, one hand to his face, the other wrapped around his shin as he pulled his legs into a fetal position.

"Brutal, but effective," Kanan's voice, heavy with exertion, made me turn. His eyebrow was split, allowing for a thin trail of blood to slip down the side of his face, disappearing into his beard.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "You?"

I bobbed my head in turn. "Thanks for helping. I thought you said there were no friends in training," I teased with a gentle punch to his shoulder as we began to walk towards the tower yet again.

He shrugged, a playful smile coming to his lips. "I guess I was wrong. Those guys are creeps. I couldn't let them beat you. 'Sides, you deserve this more than most people here."

"But not more than you. Or Naomi, for that matter."

"Naomi," He mumbled, his hand coming up to scratch at his beard. "She was in my group."

I nodded. "She okay?"

He shrugged, giving me a sympathetic look. "I don't know. Our group got separated in the very beginning. Our stairwell opened to a giant circle... a honeycomb almost... with a shit-ton of different paths to choose. Then a damned hole opened in the middle and just kept expandin'. Whichever path we were closest to, we took. Naomi and I weren't near each other."

"But she got into one?"

"Yeah. No one fell into it. I remember seeing her in a path across from mine."

I let out a small breath of relief. "Good. Then she has a chance." It was silent for a moment as we continued our fast-paced walk, our bodies tired. "Wait a second," I grumbled. "How the hell did you get up here?"

Kanan laughed heartily. "I was the only one who took my path, and it led straight to a square area. A damned dead end. Or... so I thought. Every once in a while, a different panel would shoot skyward quickly, going up to the top of the wall. It was a pattern, so it took a while for me to crack it... but I got it after a while. It was an expressway to success. Then I saw you a few walls over and couldn't just walk on by."

I smiled. "Lucky."

"What about you? How did you get up here?"

"I wall-jumped. A lot. And had the walls behind me crashing in on me. It was great," I said sarcastically with a laugh. Kanan chuckled, but our laughter died as we stepping into the imposing shadow cast by the central tower.

It honestly wasn't even that tall, especially since we were starting even higher up. It was just that... we had been running around in a maze for a significant amount of time, judging by the fact that the sun was nearing the horizon. We were exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Honestly, all I wanted to do was lay down. But we weren't done. Not yet.

"Ready?" Kanan asked with a smile. "We'll be the first ones."

I grinned back. "Let's do it." We sprang onto the wall before us, dragging ourselves up to the ledge above. Most of the tower seemed to be set up this way- massive stepping stones and ledges that slowly lead a person skyward. Only the end... the part that you have _no energy left_... seemed the hardest. It was a straight metal cylinder that encased the top, having only small divots and holes to grab onto.

Kanan and I worked our way through the first segment with ease, our aching bodies pushed by adrenaline. As we neared the final stretch, I saw other faces rising onto the tower, gaining on us.

"How did they catch up so fast?" I cried to Kanan as we pulled ourselves up the last few ledges.

"I don't know," He called back. "But there were obviously other ways to get through the maze faster! Come on!" He leapt onto the wall with vigor, his tough fingers digging into the textured material.

I followed, shoving my toes into drilled holes, my fingers already burning. We pushed ourselves forward, forcing our bodies to rush, despite how dangerous that probably was. I mean... we _were_ free climbing a metal tower.

I shifted sideways as my eyes found a long tear in the metal, leading from my position to the top. It was a jagged line, the metal edges curled inwards. _Easy climbing tool._ I slipped my hands inside the hole, gripping at the metal, and lifted myself up. My climb was rather easy then, and I found myself at the top in little time. I dragged myself over the edge, huffing a grateful breath. I tilted my head to see Kanan collapsing over the edge, his breath coming in pants, but his face still decorated with a smile.

"We did it, kid," He breathed.

"Damn right, we did." I rolled to my feet, walking over to him, and offered him my hand. He grinned, taking it gratefully. "Let's go get our flags."

I nodded to him, letting him step forward first.

"But kid... You got up here first. You. Not me."

I smiled, shaking my head at him. "If you hadn't been there to save my ass, I wouldn't have made it up here at all. Go. You deserve it." I glanced around. "Quickly, now. Before anyone else steals it from you."

He gave me a grateful smile before stepping into the middle of the tower and plucking up a dark, forest green flag. "I believe it's your turn, Shiny." I bowed my head to him with a grin before taking my own blue cloth.

"So now what?" I asked, watching as another head popped over the side of the tower, the young woman gasping as she rolled onto the top tiredly.

Kanan shrugged. "They said to wait. So we wait." I pursed my lips. _Well that's boring._

If only I knew...

A high-pitched scream had all heads turned. _What the-?_ Kanan and I glanced at each other before racing to the edge and peering over. Below us, was a group of young men and women, all with sneers on their faces. Their voices lifted to us in the wind, carrying words like,

"Bitch."

"Traitor."

"You're friends with that bender scum."

"You don't deserve the squad."

Their laughter met our ears as Kanan and I shared a quizzical look. I heard another cry, followed my more laughter. Looking further down, I saw something horrifying.

Dangling off of the free climbing cylinder, holding on by only one hand... was Naomi.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi guys!_** ** _Wow! Long chapter today! So i hope you like it! I was getting a hardcore Maze Runner vibe while writing this. Not really intentional, but it's there all the same. I've been wanting to write some badass maze trial sort of thing for a long time, and i got really excited when i realized that i could use a maze-type thing as the trial in this story._**

 ** _Well, I hope you all enjoy, and you'll be hearing from me soon! Besides, this nutty jet lag has me wide awake at weird times and exhausted in the dead center of my day. So let's just write! Yay!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	60. Chapter 60: Join The Legion

**Chapter 60: Join The Legion**

"Naomi!" I cried, leaning over the side of the tower. "We have to help her," I exclaimed, looking to Kanan.

His fist flew out, wrapping around my wrist. "No! We can't leave the top, remember?" I tugged out of his grasp.

"I don't care! She could die if she falls!" I leaned over the side again, my chest heaving as I tried to think of what to do.

"Kanni," Kanan's strong hands grabbed my shoulders, making me meet his piercing green eyes. They swam with worry... and sorrow. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do. We just have to hope-"

"That she'll get out alone? Look at her, Kanan." I pulled away again, taking a step back. "They have her surrounded. There's nothing she can do."

"And there's nothing _we_ can do either."

I shook my head, my lips pressed into a thin line. I looked down at my fist, my blue flag fluttering in the wind as I recalled Shiro's words.

 _"Once you've retrieved your flag, you cannot leave the platform. Your trial is over. Understand? The flag does not leave the platform. Got it?"_

I rolled my eyes at myself. _Oh, screw it._ I looked back to Kanan. "I can't choose to believe we're helpless. We're anything but that and you know it. Keep this safe, you here me?" I said as I shoved my flag into his hand. "I'll be right back... Well..." I winked with a smile on my face. "Hopefully."

I stepped off of the platform without a care in the world. _**Always the theatric...**_ _You know it._ In truth, I probably looked like I was bat-shit crazy. And hey, maybe I was. But at least I _aimed._ With my feet straight down, I slammed straight into one of the chi blockers that were harassing Naomi. He released under the weight of my impact, making us both plummet down to the platforms below.

We tumbled harshly onto the segment of the tower below, filled with the raised blocks. I rolled easily, the trainee below me taking the brute of the impact. He groaned, rolling to his side as he curled in on himself.

 _Out for the count. Good. One less to deal with._ I glanced up, seeing Naomi struggling to hold on.

"I'm coming!" I cried, springing up the platforms. I was just about to reach the climbing wall segment of the tower when I was nailed in the side by a body. I let out a huff of air as I tumbled down a few levels in a heap. Looking up, I met the angry gaze of... the guy I knocked off the wall earlier? _What?_

I glanced sideways, seeing him... still lying on the ground. I was stupid, just sitting there confused, and I paid for it. Two hands gripped the front of my shirt, dragging me up to my feet to reveal a sneering face.

"I'll teach you to hurt _my_ family, bitch!" He growled in my face. _Aaah... I see._

I forced a grin. "So that was your twin! Oh, it makes sense now. You know, I was really confus-" He threw me backwards again, my back striking the edge of one of the platforms, making my ribs groan. I shook my head, my arm curling around my torso protectively.

"Stop it! Please!" Naomi's voice floated down to me, making me look up. A chi blocker was clutching rivets in the metal cylinder above my friend, his foot about to smash down on her fingers.

"No!" I cried, refocusing on my attacker. I raised my fists, baring my teeth. "Get out of my way," I growled.

He laughed at me darkly. "What would you do? You can't get to her in time, anyways. You have a beating to get."

I rolled my eyes, glancing quickly upwards to keep tabs on Naomi's situation. _Gotta move quickly._ I climbed up a few levels to get closer to my opponent before springing headlong, scaling the levels as quickly as I could. I jumped to my left to a higher platform, hurdling the man before me. As my body sailed over his shaved head, I planted my foot between his rippling shoulders, propelling myself onto the wall.

The bald chi blocker was thrown forward from my hit, tumbling down the levels. _Two down._ I scaled the wall as quickly as I could, quietly begging for Naomi to keep holding on. I glanced up, trying to calculate the quickest route to her. If she had been on a segment that dangled over the platforms below, I would have been less worried. I mean it would hurt... but that's it.

 _Of course_ she was on the _single_ outcropping of the cylinder... the _one_ part that didn't hang over the platforms. She was hanging from the _one_ place that if she fell, she wouldn't stop until she hit the ground. _And I mean the GROUND. Like...she's going to die unless I get there._ _ **Then hurry.**_

I came to a corner, Naomi on the other side, surrounded by three chi blockers. I looked up, seeing a bar pressed against the wall. _What are you, hmmm?_ My eyes followed along the bar, recognizing a hinge at the end, connecting to the corner. I smiled as I realized what it is. _Thank the spirits for this wonderful opportunity._ I reached upward wrapping my fingers around the bar. _Oh, I've ALWAYS wanted to try something like this._ I rotated one of my hands, making it so that I could twist myself to point in the opposite direction. I pursed my lips, feeling out with my bending to find my target on the opposite side of the wall. _Let's do this._ I scrunched my legs between my body and the wall, pushing off.

The bar did what I suspected it to do, swinging on the hinge and giving me momentum around the corner. I stuck my feet in front of me, rotating my body as I swung, landing both appendages in the side of a slender girl. She shrieked, slipping sideways to fall to the platforms below. I smacked rather unceremoniously into the wall, the bar pinching my fingers as if it was begging me to let go.

I regained my footing, planting my boots on tiny ledges that protruded from the walling. I heard a manly grunt, and glanced down to see Naomi swinging her body upward to slam her heel into a man who was harassing her. She caught him in the jaw, making him reel backwards and lose his own grip, tumbling towards the ground. At the last moment, his hand stuck out, gripping at the indentations at the bottom of the cylinder.

 _Much like Naomi right now..._

I started moving down the wall, quickly mumbling for Naomi to keep holding on. A final chi blocker- a slender woman with short, curly raven hair- was moving downwards, getting closer to Naomi with rage in her eyes. I spied two small hand-holds about five feet from me, getting me closer to the woman. I grit my teeth, knowing I was being reckless, and launched myself across the distance, my fingertips practically screaming as I tried to keep hold of the wall.

I kicked out, but she blocked me, twisting my ankle to hold me awkwardly against the wall. _Shit!_ I tried to push her off, but she merely snickered, keeping her hold. She maneuvered her body to pin my leg with her own, using her now free hand to grip my ponytail roughly.

"Bitch," She spit, shoving my face forward to hit against the wall. I opened my mouth to respond, but someone beat me to it.

"Same to you," A familiar voice spoke with venom, before the woman's hold was released. I turned my head to spy Naomi clinging to the woman's back, twisting her off of the wall.

"Naomi!" I cried as I watched my friend attempt to grab a hand-hold, and fail. "Noooo!" As if in slow motion, I watched her fall, her hands reaching out for me, desperation painted across her face. I felt my mind make a decision, my fingers releasing the wall to follow her. I aimed myself downwards, my hand meeting hers as our attacker plummeted down below.

I snagged a hand hold, my arm brace cracking and tearing as it dragged along the warped metal. I let out a scream, feeling the metal and hard material of the brace puncturing my arm. Finally our motion stopped with my arm wedging into the metal, pulling at my shoulders and ribs, slamming Naomi into the wall below me, her waist dangling off of the cylinder.

We sat panting for a few moments in shock.

"Thanks," She breathed, still clutching my wrist desperately.

"Likewise," I grunted, pulling a bit to give her some area to find a grip. Once I was sure she was secure on the wall, I turned to my own predicament. _Yikes..._ Naomi climbed up to me, a bruise forming on her cheek, the redness of her face making her white scar along her brow stand out.

"Spirits, Kanni," She muttered as she saw my left arm, wedged into the metal, thin lines of blood trickling down along my elbow.

"It's alright. I don't think it's bad," I muttered as I lifted myself to a higher height in order to pry my arm out. "It feels mostly surface... nothing deep really... I don''t think."

Naomi braced herself as best she could before lending one of her hands to help me out. Each pull and turn made me wince, but I tried to hide it. Finally, my arm free... which was in rough shape... Naomi and I began a slow and tired scale towards the top of the cylinder.

A thought came to me, making me turn to look over my shoulder. Still hanging from the bottom was the man who Naomi kicked. Below him, on the platforms, were three others. And below them...

I looked away, preferring not to see the woman far below.

"Come on, girls!" Kanan's voice made me look upwards once more, where I spied him leaning over the side, waving his and my flags like he was dancing.

"Wait, that's _your_ flag!" Naomi exclaimed. "You were already at the top?" I shrugged as best I could while scaling a wall. She reached over and swatted my arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were at the _top_ top!? I thought you were _near_ the top when you came _flying_ down! You broke the rules, Kanni!"

I rolled my eyes as we continued our climb. "So? I saved your life. You should be grateful."

She scowled. "I remember saving yours."

" _After_ I saved yours like three times in a row." We grinned at each other for a moment before her face grew serious.

"But you broke the rules, Kanni. You'll be disqualified."

I nodded lightly, trying to appear carefree. "Oh well. Doesn't really matter to me, anyways." _**Liar. It means everything to you. Quite literally, actually.**_ _I'm aware, thank you._

Naomi pursed her lips at me as we came to the top edge, Kanan helping us drag our bodies over. I laid panting as Naomi forced herself to rise to grab her own flag, while Kanan knelt to give me mine.

"You're insane," He muttered, looking at me thoughtfully.

I gave him a grin. "I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled, helping me to my feet as we waited for the remaining trainees to appear on the top of the tower. I spread my fingers warily, trying to determine what the damage was under my arm guard.

"You want me to help you take it off?" Kanan offered, seeing me eying my injury.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I'd rather have Ming look at it. I don't know if having it on is preventing anything or whatever..." I mumbled somewhat pathetically. He lifted a bushy eyebrow at me, but didn't push.

It didn't take long for the rest of the chi blockers to find their ways to the top of the cylinder... well... I _assumed_ that the people who were present were the only ones coming. I knew there were some out for the count, either downed in fights or caught in traps... but I never expected so few.

Of the fifteen that entered the maze, only nine were present at the top of the tower. I glanced around, realizing that while Naomi's attackers... minus the one woman... were present, my shadow from the beginning of the trial was not. _I hope he's alright... even if the little bastard DID desert me._

Thus, our nine consisted of Kanan, Naomi, and I, the young woman I had seen reach the top, four of Naomi's attackers, and one younger man with messy brown hair that I wasn't familiar with. The maze began to whir loudly, the gears turning and shifting. Slowly, the cylinder began to descend, and I found myself stepping backwards into Kanan at the thought of what laid at the bottom. His hand came up gently to rest on my shoulder, his strong fingers squeezing reassuringly.

Looking out, the entire maze was leveling off, returning to the plane it was, and revealing the people who had failed to complete the trial. Most of them laid unconscious, or rolling in pain, while others... such as my little shadow... were caught up in traps, suspended from the ground in wired nets.

Then, our massive tower reached the ground... revealing the terrible horror behind the trials. Someone screamed, letting out a sob. I cringed, looking away as quickly as I could.

 _Monster._

"I did this..." I heard Naomi whisper, horrified. I rounded quickly, turning her face from the woman.

"No you didn't. This isn't your fault. It was instinct. Self defense. You're alright," I mumbled in her ear.

"Ohhh..." I heard a moan behind me, followed by gasps.

"What the hell?" Kanan grumbled.

"What? What's happening?" I questioned.

"She's... alive..." I heard murmured through the group. _What?_ I turned, surprised to see the woman, while obviously hurting, was in fact _not_ as super dead as I thought she had been.

"How is that even possible?" I whispered to Kanan, only to be answered with a confused shrug.

"Some may believe" The deep baritone voice made us all whirl to face Amon as he approached calmly, the Lieutenant by his side. "That I am heartless," he spoke, his eyes boring into mine. "But I am not. The trials are supposed to be dangerous, since our mission so often is. But, I never intended for severe injury... or death. As many of you probably know, we lost a soldier to one of these trials before... that was tragic. From that moment, I swore to never again allow a death to occur from these trials. This," He gestured widely with his arms. "Is the one place I can guarantee I will not lose you. After this, should you be chosen... I can no longer do that."

We stared silently at him, all of us wondering the same thing. Finally, Kanan stepped forward.

"Sir, if I may?" Amon nodded curtly. "How is she..."

"Alive?" Amon completed. We all nodded in synch, genuinely curious. "A net. Virtually invisible. Undetectable. Our good friend and sponsor, Hiroshi Sato," He waved his hand, revealing the pudgy man with his big smile. _I want to punch you in your stupid face._ "Was at the controls of this maze at all times. While danger always seemed genuine... it never truly was."

"But the net wasn't there when we started scaling the wall," Kanan jumped in again.

"Correct, soldier... Kanan, was it?" My friend smiled, nodding. I rolled my eyes at his obvious adoration for Amon. "The net was deployed when she was in actual danger. Once she began to fall, the net expanded, slowing her fall."

"With all do respect... sir," I spit out. "She _still_ looks like shit." I pointed to the woman who was still laying on the ground, with obvious broken bones and probably a ridiculous concussion.

Amon's eyes narrowed at me through the mask, but I was met with a light chuckle. "The net is to save a life, not stop all injury. It slowed her fall, but still had her sustain injury."

"You _want_ her to be hurt?"

"Of course not... Shiny," He spoke, some fire in his voice. "But we cannot predict what every possibly injury could be. We must prepare a large array that can prevent the most injury. You should be thankful she's alive, woman," He grumbled. "I'm sure you don't want any more blood on your hands than there already is."

I sucked in a sharp breath, failing to school my face into a neutral mask. _He cracked me. Finally... in front of everyone... he's making me weak. Bastard._

Amon turned back to addressing the group as I glanced towards Naomi and Kanan. Both of them were looking at me with a cocktail of worry, confusion, and horror. I bit my lip, turning back to glare at Amon. _I hate you. DESPISE you. Ugh!_ _ **Yet, you don't.**_ _SHUT UP!_

I tuned back into the speeches going on, now listening to the Lieutenant.

"From this trial, we have chosen three people to proceed to the testing run of the squadron. The rest of you will be separated into two groups, one of which continues in the selection process... the other will be asked to return to their own squadrons." Everyone was glancing around at each other. I found my eyes sliding back to the stoic mask of Amon, catching his eye.

His silver orbs were slightly narrowed within the shadows of the mask, staring at me with a bone-shaking intensity. _Why does he look upset?_ _ **Perhaps because he's still steamed over last night? Not to mention that you just fought against him... again... in front of everyone.**_ _That wasn't fighting... it was just..._ _ **Disagreement? He's the leader of a revolution, Kanni. And you keep calling him out and testing him in front of his followers. He's probably nervous that they'll start to see him as weak.**_ I gulped. _What if he's pissed because I didn't make it in? Does that mean I lose my bending?_

Yue hushed me in my mind, prodding me to listen once more.

"But we will get to that," The Lieutenant announced loudly, folding his arms across his chest as he glowered at us all through his goggles. "First, let us discuss briefly what occurred throughout this trial." Behind him, the injured woman was being plucked from the ground and placed gently on a board to be carried off. _Good luck, Ming..._

"You," Lee pointed to a young woman, drenched in water. I quickly recognized her as the shivering form of the chi blocker from my group. "You learned patience, did you not?" She nodded her head vigorously, a downcast look on her face. _She knows she didn't make it..._ "And perhaps," The Lieutenant continued. "You learned to be more suspicious and vigilant, as well as listen to those around you." His eyes cut to mine briefly before moving on to the next trainee.

"Naomi, what did you learn?"

I practically heard her swallow the lump in her throat. "Persistence is key... and sometimes," She looked to me. "You need a friend to get you out of a mess."

"Perhaps," The deep baritone of Amon's voice cut through the crowd, silencing Naomi. "But you also showed great strength. The amount of time you held on, followed by pulling yourself up and saving a fellow trainee. I believe you learned the power of your own self."

"Yes sir," She whispered.

"There is one other occurrence that I believe we must discuss, Lieutenant," Amon spoke to the man on his left.

"As do I, sir."

Amon's gaze cut to mine quickly, burning into me. _Oh shit._ "Shiny -as you have taken to calling yourself- you disobeyed direct instructions. And it's not the first time," He growled.

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit._

"Shiny," The Lieutenant stepped in. "Why did you leave the tower and your flag, when it was against orders?"

I sighed, my fists clenching. "To save a friend."

"You would give up a place in the squadron to save someone?" Amon asked, his voice cold.

I felt my nose crinkle in disgust. _Yes, you selfish bastard._ "I think I've proven that I'm willing to give up a lot for people in danger. It's just how I am," I replied, struggling to keep the venom from my words. I glanced around, my eyes cutting to Amon. "I think things would be different if I wasn't."

I didn't have to say it out loud. Everyone knew what I meant. They were all thinking about how I sacrificed my freedom... and in their minds, my bending... just to save Naomi. In reality, I didn't even think about it. It was... instinct.

 _ **That's a good thing, you know.**_ _Yeah well it keeps getting me into trouble._ And in truth, it had. It started with the woman outside the shop, all that time ago. If I had been like everyone else and just kept my head down... I wouldn't be in this rut.

 _ **And you would never have met Korra. Or started bending again. Or gained such wonderful friends...**_ _Yeah but maybe that would have been for the better._ Yue sighed lightly in my head. _**You never would have fallen in love, either.**_

I didn't respond.

Amon stepped forward. "In a real battle, directly defying orders could endanger everyone."

"With all due respect, sir," I spoke through my teeth. "I'm not one who is going to leave someone behind."

His face was close to mine, his shadowed eyes meeting my own. I didn't let myself glance away as I spoke, choosing to keep eye contact until I finished. _Did... did his eyes just..._ _ **It looks like he just...**_ _Smiled? Is he smiling right now?_

I felt my face warp slightly in confusion upon seeing the corner of his eyes crinkle. Usually I would take that as him glaring at me or something... but there was something different. His eyes were brighter somehow. They reflected how they looked in the few times I had seen Amon laugh... or look anywhere near happy...

He receded with a nod of his head, as if he was accepting my answer. _That's a first._

"Well," The Lieutenant raised his voice with a small cough. "Now that we have finished analyzing some of the broader happenings of the trial, I will announce the names of the three fighters I have accepted into my squadron." Everyone seemed to lean forward towards him, our breath caught within our chests. "The first, is Kanan!" A smile broke onto my face as the man stepped forward, a look of relief washing over his features. "For being cunning, noble, and patient. Your leadership and respect for orders is the type of personality I would love to add to my squadron."

Kanan bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you sir. This is an honor."

The Lieutenant bobbed his head back before gesturing Kanan to his side. "The next I have chosen is Naomi." _Oh, thank the spirits._ _ **Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?**_ _Well maybe.. but she really wanted this. She deserves it._ "For her incredible persistence and strength demonstrated not only on the tower today, but throughout all of training. This is the type of chi blocker I want on my missions."

Naomi stepped forward, a smile threatening to break through her business-like disguise. She bowed low. "Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down."

Lee nodded his head with a small bow. "I know you won't, child." He lifted his hand, gesturing for Naomi to step aside. "The final chi blocker I have accepted into my squadron is..." His eyes looked up to me.

 _No way._ _ **Oh, please... please!**_

"Shiny." I felt a breath woosh out of my lungs in relief as the crowd around me let out audible sounds of discontent and disagreement. The Lieutenant lifted his hand to silence them as I stepped forward, my eyes focused on his boots. "I have chosen this young woman, despite the controversy around her and her past... because she not only demonstrates incredible skill and natural talent... but she has the largest heart, and is completely selfless. More than once, she has sacrificed herself for others. She is someone that I would be honored to have at my back, because I know she would do anything to protect me, and her fellow squad members."

I found my gaze lifting to meet his light blue orbs. Almost silver, really... they weren't quite as blue as Korra's, who's were ridiculously vibrant... but they weren't like Amon's eyes either. Lee's were... softer. _That might be because he isn't always a jerk._ _ **Kanni... why do you convince yourself that you hate that man?**_ _Because I do?_ _ **No you don't. I thought we established that.**_ I ignored her.

I dipped down, my eyes keeping contact with the Lieutenant. "Thank you," I whispered sincerely. He nodded back, a small smile gracing his features as he lifted his hand to his side, signaling me to join Kanan and Naomi.

The Lieutenant and Amon went about splitting the others into the two groups as I glanced sideways to my friends. Naomi nudged my side.

"We did it," She whispered, allowing a smile to pull up her cheeks.

I grinned back. "Yes we did."

"I still can't believe that you made it in after defying basically everything they told you to do," Kanan whispered out of the corner of his mouth, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

I chuckled lightly, keeping my gaze forward as the groups began to disperse, one looking more downtrodden than the other, but no one looking overly happy. "That's because I defy them with style and pizzaz."

I was met with light laughter as my friends tried to compose theirselves before Amon, Shiro and the Lieutenant returned to us.

"Pizzaz?" Kanan chuckled under his breath. We all snapped back to attention as the revolutionary leader returned to stand before us. I allowed my eyes to flick over Amon's armored shoulder to catch the encouraging smile from the Lieutenant, as well as the dark sneer from Shiro. _Ugh. Asshole._

"I would like to congratulate all of you," Amon spoke as he moved before Kanan, offering his hand. Kanan's face resembled a small child who was meeting the hero of his dreams. I felt my lips twitch upwards as Kanan shook hands with the infamous leader of the Equalists, both bowing their heads.. "You have each displayed incredible character and skill within this trial, and other environments." Amon moved to Naomi, shaking her hand as well, with a dip of his head. Finally, he stepped before me, his hand reaching out.

I slipped my half-gloved fingers into his calloused palm, shocked at his gentle grip. I allowed my eyes to slide up his arm, across his strong shoulders, and to the stark whiteness of his mask. I gazed into his eyes, the color looking almost black in the shadow of his hood and mask.

"Know that I am proud of you," He said, his baritone voice practically vibrating my bones. I felt my heart flutter as his eyes bored into mine, giving no inkling of rage or frustration. Instead... there was just... pride. Affection, even.

 _Oh, shut up, brain._

"I am proud of all of you," Amon spoke as he released my hand rather abruptly. _How long were we just staring at each other?_ The powerful man stepped backwards, allowing the Lieutenant to step forward, but I never tore my gaze from Amon's eyes.

"Our first mission will be tomorrow night," He spoke formally. _Already?_ "But... for now," He gave us a smile. "Celebrate. Relax a little. Have fun. You should be proud of yourselves. Welcome to my squadron."

We bowed, mumbling thank you's.

"Dismissed." Shiro and the Lieutenant turned on their heels, followed closely by Naomi and Kanan.

"You coming, Kanni- er... Shiny?" Naomi asked, turning back.

I smiled at how she still used my name... _Friends..._ "I'll catch up with you guys later," I nodded her on, glancing to Amon. Naomi bobbed her head in understanding before jogging to catch up with the receding form of Kanan.

"Amon-" I started, but he held up his hand to silence me. I pursed my lips together as I heard his sigh behind his mask. _No.. I need to say this. Even if I'm pissed._ "I'm sorry about yesterday," I blurted.

Amon's eyes didn't give anything away as he stepped closer. _What do I do? Do I back-step? Yeah... I'm gonna back-step._ I did. I saw his eyebrow lift as he gazed at me with a sigh.

"I know you are, Kanni," He spoke softly, never peeling his eyes from mine. "And... I suppose I am too."

"You... suppose?" _Spirits... Was I born this dumb and reckless or was it acquired?_

Thankfully, he just chuckled. "Yes." His hand brushed over his mask restlessly, as if he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. _That's what you get for wearing a mask all the time, dude._ "I have grown to know you... well enough over our time together. I know better than most how you act." I lifted my eyebrow curiously. "You are rash and sarcastic and honestly, rather childish..."

I felt my jaw drop, my eyes narrowing. I crossed my arms, "Excuse-"

"But despite the fact that you seem to do _everything_ you can do get on my nerves," Amon cut me off quickly, before slowing his speech with a big breath. "I admit that you are... wonderful... company. And I should not have acted so forcefully... or so cruelly." He stepped forward, making me take a slow step backwards.

I saw his eyes roll as he grumbled, "Would you.. stop?" His hand snapped out, gently taking my hand. I felt my brain lurch gracelessly into overdrive. _He's... touching my hand. What do I do? Okay... relax... listen. He's talking again. FOCUS._

"I just... wanted to say that... I shouldn't be ordering you around... at least... not behind closed doors. We agree that we could... bond. Be... friends." _Did he sound disappointed at the word, 'friend'?_ "And we would never get anywhere if I keep trying to control you. However... I would appreciate if you.. stayed your tongue when in front of my followers."

I pressed my lips together shyly. _When am I ever shy?_ "I... can agree to that," I spoke softly.

I saw his eyes twitch upwards, letting my know he was smiling. _Stop... freaking fluttering, heart._ "Good. Also, I want you to know..." Amon's baritone voice was soft as his other hand lifted to push a rogue piece of hair out of my face. He plucked the blond lock between his fingers, moving it across my forehead to tuck it behind my ear.

I swear I didn't breathe.

"I am proud of you, Kanni. You were never just a pawn to me. You're a person, with a mind-boggling personality that frankly, sometimes gives me... what did you call it? Whiplash?"

I let out a breathy chuckle. _Why am I FAWNING right now? I'm literally pathetic._

Amon stepped away, sucking in a lungful of air as I felt his body turn rigid again. His hands left my body, returning to fold behind his back. He bobbed his head to me as he pivoted on his heel.

"Welcome to the Equalists, Kanni."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Awwww... Amon cuteness. *Giggles like a child***

 **Anyway, first thing's first- I'm like super bothered over the fact that my last chapter that i posted is in all italics and the thoughts are normal font. Like... my borderline OCD is SCREAMING. But i tried fixing it and it's being stubborn and won't budge so oh well.**

 **Secondly, I'm ashamed over how long I've been taking to update. I'm a terrible person. I know. Slap me. So i apologize for that!**

 **On the upside, this is a longer chapter... like over 5,000 words. YAY! I haven't posted this long of a chapter in a while. My last one was CLOSE but honestly it's been forever since a chapter this big. So yay!**

 **Also, as a super random side note, I've already mentioned the influence and constant motivation from my friend, Kaleiler, but I must acknowledge my other best friend who read my entire story in like a day, and has now joined Kaleiler in riding my butt to post a new chapter. So here it is! You can thank them.**

 **Finally, as a last note, my friend, previously mentioned, is writing a blog and I personally think it's really good and enjoy reading it. It's a fashion/makeup blog mostly, but it's also sarcastic and fun and very self-empowering to be honest. It's just on it's first legs, so she doesn't get a lot of promotion. Thus, i think it's only my duty to help one of my biggest supporters out!**

 **So check out my girl's blog. What i love is that she doesn't write for anyone but herself. She does it for the pure enjoyment. (Can you see how we get along?)**

 **Check it out, and you'll be hearing from me again soon (hopefully)!**

 **-Ryder**


	61. Chapter 61: Got It Bad

**Chapter 61: Got It Bad**

The steam from the bath was still steaming up the mirror when I emerged from the hot water. Wringing out my hair, I found myself reliving the moment I had with Amon not long before.

How he had so gently brushed my hair from my face... _Oh stop it._ ** _I think it's adorable._** _No it's not! It's inconvenient... and impossible._ Yue chuckled lightly in my mind as I toweled off. **_Kanni, I was engaged when I met and fell in love with Sokka. I know the meaning of inconvenience. It's not impossible though._** _Yue... you died. You didn't get to have Sokka._ ** _No..._** She sighed wistfully. **_But I got to kiss him. And it was an incredible kiss..._** _That's great. I don't really want the details though._ Yue chuckled as she settled quietly into the back of my mind.

I wiped my hand across the mirror, revealing my damp hair in the streaked reflection. I ran my fingers through the tangled locks, finding my thoughts drifting yet again. I sighed as I pulled my hair around to one shoulder, still playing with it.

"Oh I am in so much trouble, aren't I?" I whispered to my own reflection, seeing the distant look in my own eyes. **_You've got it bad, sweetheart._**

I shook my head, flipping my hair away as I reached for my bag. _Nope. I... CAN'T get all emotional. Korra is still in danger. My friends... Amon is still... a bad guy. Right?_ ** _I believe you mentioned yourself that the mask is vastly different than the man behind it._**

I pressed my lips into a contemplative line as I pulled out the clean black pants, along with the black flats. I slipped on my undergarments, holding up the blue wrap-top from the bag. It was a deep color, even darker than my eyes, with buttons on the side to hold it closed.

 _Eh... what the hell, right? We're celebrating tonight anyways. Might as well look good._ I slipped into the pants and shoes, wrapping the top around me. I smiled, seeing that the sleeves came down to loop around my thumbs, successfully covering my tattoo. _Perfect._

I wrung out my hair a final time before quickly running my brush through it, the drying pieces curling slightly. My fingers tugged restlessly at the bottom of my shirt as I examined myself in the mirror. _Not bad. How the hell did they even know my size?_ I shook my head, not really caring.

The door creaked slightly as I pushed it open, my bag over my shoulder. Amon was sitting at his desk, his mask on the wooden surface before him. He was bent over in his chair, scribbling at papers.

My teeth teased my lip as I contemplated my next move. _What should I do?_ ** _Correction: What do you WANT to do?_** _Shush._ I set down my bag on the couch, followed by my dirty training gear before walking up to his desk.

"Having fun?" I asked with a light tone, leaning against the polished surface.

He glanced up with a smile. "Oh, of course. Planning and handling the finances of a revolution is always entertaining."

I chuckled, crossing my arms. "Then maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you decided to become the figurehead of one."

His hands rubbed gently at his scarred face as he laughed. He stopped suddenly, glancing up to me as a quick look of panic crossed his face. For a moment, I wasn't sure why... but then I saw. A smudge decorated his facial scars, leaving a pinkish-red stain on his hands.

He held them before his face in utter shock as his eyes flicked from his red-painted fingers and my face. For some reason, it didn't really affect me. But I knew where his panic was coming from. I had already said that I knew his scars to be fake... but he had never outright confirmed the truth.

I mean... he knew that I knew... but he didn't want to admit it.

I turned away, pacing to the door quickly, and locked it. I didn't bother to look at him as I disappeared into the bathroom to fetch a cloth. When I reemerged, I was shocked to see that Amon hadn't moved. However, as I stepped towards him, he bolted out of his chair abruptly, fumbling with his mask.

A smile broke out on my face as I reached out, my fingers gently resting on the edge of his mask. I pulled lightly, taking it from his hesitant hands to replace it on the desk. I walked slowly around to his side, pushing him down to sit back in his chair heavily. I brushed some of his papers aside, planting my butt on his desk before him.

He stared at me quietly as I took one of his hands in mine, setting it palm-up in my lap. I picked up the wet cloth, and gently set to work at cleaning the makeup from his coarse fingers. When I finished with the first, I leaned forward to grab his next hand, placing it alongside his other in my lap. As I cleaned off the red paint, I watched from the corner of my eye as Amon's mouth opened uselessly, only to close again. Finally, after a significant stretch of complete silence, he spoke.

"Kanni, I-"

"Relax, Amon. I've always known, you're aware of that," I said softly as I met his intense gaze. "I never said anything before... and I won't now."

He sucked in a breath through his nose. "Thank you," He whispered under his breath.

My lips curled slightly. "You're welcome."

I finally finished cleaning his hands, the cloth now dyed a light red color. I released his hands, putting the rag to the side. I turned back to Amon to see him still staring at me.

Plus, my heart rate sky-rocketed when I realized his hands were still sitting limply in my lap. I found myself in a rut, unsure of how to react. _What do I do? I've never been in this situation before..._

As my heart raced and my heart launched into high gear, Amon thankfully took the reigns. He continued to stare at me as he moved slowly, as if I was some injured animal. Maybe I was... in my own way. His wrists turned, his palms slowly coming to rest on my legs, just about my knees. His fingers were splayed out, as I watched his pupils dilate.

"Kanni," He whispered, leaning forward slightly. The man was so massive compared to me, along with the high-sitting chair made him almost the same height as me, despite the fact I was sitting on his desk. My heart skipped when he said my name, but I felt it sink at the sudden realization that I wasn't really seeing Amon before me.

He must have seen my face shift, because his brows... or rather, what would be his brows... knitted in. "What is it?" He asked.

I chewed at the inside of my cheek as I cast my eyes downward. Of course, doing that only drew my attention back to how Amon's fingers were gently curling around my lower thigh. My own hands were fidgeting awkwardly further up my lap, curling around each other unsurely. I watched silently as he slowly moved his calloused palms to cover my own, enveloping them rather... affectionately.

 _This is rather an abrupt turn in how we act around each other isn't it?_ ** _Not really, sweetheart. You read his journal. I think he's finally getting over his confusion._** _I... don't know if I'm okay with that..._ ** _You are, Kanni._** _Maybe... but am I ready?_

"Kanni?" Amon's voice cut through my thoughts, making me realize I had just sat there staring at our hands.

"I- I just..." I sighed, looking sideways. "Am I ever going to see your real face?" I whispered hesitantly.

He was silent for a moment before responding. "You've seen me without my mask. Thus... you've seen my face."

I frowned. "You know what I mean," I said with a bit of bite as I turned to meet his eyes again. However, once I looked into his silver eyes, the anger melted. His eyes were... sad...

He sighed, leaning backwards into his chair, his hands pulling backwards off of my lap to fall to his sides. I missed the warmth of his fingers around mine the moment they left.

 _Oh spirits... I DO have it bad._

"Kanni," He started, but I shook my head.

"No... you're right. I'm sorry. That was... stupid."

He sighed, watching me silently as I slipped off of the desk and paced to the couch to pick up my things. With my bending, I felt his fingers curl around the armrests of his chair as he heaved himself to sit up straight again.

A rumbling sound came from his throat, and I realized he was letting out an uncomfortable cough. "Are you... going to celebrate tonight? Do you have plans set?"

I stuffed my things into my bag, even the dirty ones, as I bit my lip. "Yeah," I answered with forced enthusiasm. "I'm meeting up with Kanan and Naomi at dinner. Not sure what we're doing after, though."

I turned to him, my bag slung over my shoulder. He nodded, busying himself in rearranging the papers I had pushed aside earlier. "Dinner is soon... I don't want you to miss it with them."

"I mean..." I started, my toe kicking awkwardly at the floor. "You don't mind, do you? I know you wanted me to take dinners with you but-"

"No no..." He waved his hand at me without even looking up. "I'm too busy tonight anyway..."

For some reason, that hurt. "Oh... okay. So I'll... I'll see you later."

"Yeah... yeah." I pressed my lips into a line, angry at the way my heart felt like it was being squeezed. "Oh, Kanni," Amon's voice made me turn, my fist gripping the doorknob. "Have fun tonight... and know how proud I am of you." My lips curved into a small smile. "And know how proud of yourself you should be."

I bobbed my head with a small smile before slipping out the door. Thankfully, Amon had stopped having guards posted outside his door. This way, no one was there to see me lean up against the doorframe with a sigh.

 _I. Am. A. CHILD._ ** _Ohhh... it's cute._**

I rolled my eyes, hefting my bag over my shoulder as I pushed off the wall. I maneuvered my way through the surprisingly empty corridors, down into the underground passages.

"Hey Ming," I called as I entered the infirmary, my hair finally drying and swishing across my shoulder blades.

I saw her turn, her face breaking into a broad smile. "Kanni!" She cried, hurrying across the floor as she stripped off her gloves, ditching them in a bin. Her arms flew around my shoulders, nearly knocking me over. "Congratulations!" When she pulled away, her fingers brushed across my face and my ribs. "How are you feeling? Alright?"

I smiled, pushing away her prodding digits with a giggle. "I'm fine! My ribs were a bit sore, but I took a bath and..." I glanced around, lowering my voice. "Did some healing so I feel much better now."

She grinned. "That is a handy trick, girlie." She put her hand on my shoulder, guiding me over to an examination table. "Still sore?"

I nodded with a small shrug. "Yeah, but it isn't bad."

"Do you want any medication?"

I laughed. "No, I'm alright. I promise."

"You'll let me know if you do, right?" Ming's face was stern.

"Yes." She frowned at me. "Ming, I promise!"

She pursed her lips before nodding, lifting herself to sit beside me. "So, again... congratulations."

"Thanks," I said, nudging her shoulder. "How many did you get in here?"

She sighed. "A few. But only one severe case."

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking away. I wasn't the one who through her off the tower and inevitably injured her... but I certainly helped lead up to it. "Is she alright?"

Ming smiled. "She's pretty banged up... but she's going to be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, lifting my eyebrow at my doctor friend.

She chuckled lightly, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "Not many people ask. You just keep amazing me everyday."

I blushed at her praise, tucking some hair behind my ear. _And now I'm thinking about Amon again. Dammit._

"I haven't seen Naomi..." Ming said, turning serious. "She knows that it wasn't her fault... right?"

I pressed my lips into a line. "I said that too. I think she'll be alright knowing that the woman will be on her feet again one day."

She nodded in agreement. "So," She said, clapping her hands together. "What are you doing here? Just dropping in?"

"Sort of," I stood, taking my bag off of my shoulder. "I wanted to drop this off... and possibly get my training gear cleaned."

Ming rolled her eyes jokingly. "So you're just here to use me."

"Yep." I went to reach into my bag for my gear before she spoke again.

"Anything else you want cleaned?"

I glanced into the small duffel, realizing that I had already worn it all. "Can I just... get it all washed?" I asked sheepishly, holding out my bag to her, boots and all.

She took it with a laugh. "I suppose... But I'm not shining your boots or anything," She joked. _And now I'm thinking about Amon... again... Shit. This is a legitimate problem._

"Thanks Ming," I smiled, giving her a final hug. "I have to go. I'm meeting Naomi and Kanan for dinner... and then I guess we're celebrating?"

Ming put her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed. "Well be safe, hon."

I looked at her confused. "Be... safe?"

She let out a laugh, pushing me towards the door. "If I know Kanan, you'll know what I mean sooner or later. Now have fun. Where you sleeping tonight?"

"Probably here? I think?"

Ming chuckled again. "Alright... well I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Deal! Bye Ming!" I hurried off down the hall, followed by her final call.

"Congratulations again!"

I weaved down the hall, relieved to see some people actually milling about. I ducked into the cafeteria, filled to the brim with chi blockers stuffing their faces.

"Shiny! Over here!" I heard the feminine and sweet voice of Naomi, making me turn to see her waving her hand to me from the corner table. I waved back with a smile, weaving through the crowd to meet her at the table. "Looking good, girl," She teased, prodding my cheek.

"Hey, I have a reason to celebrate. So why not?"

She laughed, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the food line. "Did you see what we're having today?" She exclaimed excitedly.

I arched my eyebrow, leaning to see past people to the counter. "Noodles? Seaweed noodles? Oh wonderful!" I cried with a smile, making her laugh.

Once we got our food, along with hot cups of tea warming our hands, we returned to the table to find Kanan, as well as some of his friends. Congratulations were sent around the table, greeted with smiles and polite nods.

Of course, I couldn't ignore the glares the three of us were getting from the people that failed at the table across the cafeteria. I nudged Naomi with my elbow, flicking my eyes to tell her where to look. She gave a snicker, nudging me back.

"Just ignore them, kiddo," Kanan said, leaning around Naomi to talk to me.

I gave him a sincere smile, shoving Naomi playfully to hit into Kanan. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you got stuck with two little girls, Kanan," One of his bearded friends teased.

"Who are you calling little?" Naomi challenged, barely concealing her grin.

"No offense, Naomi... but you are pretty small," I said with a laugh.

"You're not much bigger, kid," Kanan interjected, pointing at me. "So don't go getting all high and mighty."

I rolled my eyes, leaning into Naomi. "Of course not. Both of you saved my ass today."

Naomi blushed. "Hey... it's sort of the least I could do considering you've saved me so many times."

I smiled softly at her, before turning back to the conversation between Kanan and his friend.

"Hey, as little and young as they might be," Kanan explained. "They're skilled and sassy little spit-fires. I feel confident going in with these two idiots by my side."

"Hey!" Naomi and I cried at the same time, making the guys laugh.

"Besides," Kanan continued, waving his hand in our faces. "With my _leadership skills_ ," He said, mocking what was said to him earlier that day. "I'll be able to have a good impression on the young ones. Teach them how to be a good soldier."

I laughed, tossing my head back. "And we'll teach you how to actually fight?"

The table erupting into cries of glee, everyone leaning onto the table. Kanan reached around Naomi, shoving me in the shoulder as I laughed, tossing my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Just finish your food, kid," Kanan chuckled. "Then we'll see how tough you are."

I lifted an eyebrow, unsure what he meant. Thankfully, I saw that Naomi was equally as lost. The older men we were sitting with all laughed, pounding the table with their fists.

"What are we missing?" Naomi whispered to me out of the corner of her mouth. I shrugged as the laughing continued.

"Tell me, kid," Kanan asked me, being the elder between Naomi and I. "Have you ever had alcohol?"

Sure, I had tried some before. Even gotten drunk...but that was usually me just sitting alone either at some abandoned bar or snuggled up in a blanket in my own apartment. Those were all quiet and on my own... at my own pace.

I shrugged in response to Kanan. "I've had it, yeah... but probably not in the form you're surely referring to."

Kanan laughed his harsh chuckle as his rough fingers scratched at his beard. "I didn't take you as a drinker. Where the hell did you get a drink? You're not even old enough... technically."

I grinned. "Kanan, I've lived as a nomad for most of my life. I found places." The table laughed again as we all turned to my fellow female. "What about you, Naomi?"

She blushed a deep crimson. _Like the color of Amon's scar make up... shit. My brain need to KNOCK IT OFF._ "Umm... no not really. I've... _sipped_. To try... but nothing... like actually..." We all busted out in laughter as she stumbled through her embarrassment.

"Naomi," Kanan put his hand on her shoulder as I finished off my noodles with a loud and rather unladylike slurp. "After tonight, you're not only going to be able to say you've officially had alcohol... but hopefully..." He looked around at the table with a mischievous grin that I felt my own face mimic. "Hopefully you're going to have some kick ass stories to tell, too."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _WOAH look at me go! So I was a disgusting two year old girl during this chapter and was actually getting all giddy and giggly during the Amon-cuteness scenes._**

 ** _*sigh* I have a problem._**

 ** _So anyways, you'll be hearing from me again soon because I won't lie... I'm SO EXCITED for the next twoish/threeish chapters. Prepare thy hearts for adorableness and feels and squee!_**

 ** _God I can't believe i just wrote that and I'm going to post it on a public website. Oh well. Thank the lord for pen names._**

 ** _So also, I haven't gotten really any reviews in a while (except for my like 2 usuals: Love you guys). And, I've already made my point that I don't write for anyone but myself and my own enjoyment... but I do appreciate some feedback. In addition, I like to hear if you guys are enjoying my story as much as i am writing it. I hope you guys are!_**

 ** _Finally, I'm a complete idiot because I encouraged you all to check out my friend's blog and then didn't post a link. *proceeds to slam own face into laptop* So... here ya go! Enjoy! and you'll be hearing from me sooooon!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	62. Chapter 62: Celebration and Intoxication

**Chapter 62: Celebration and Intoxication**

I've always thought myself to be... at least on some level... wise. If not wise, at least thoughtful. If not thoughtful... at least smart.

Yet... if I were to demote myself to the lowest possible rank of intellect, I never imagined myself as a complete imbecile. Sure, I had my foolish moments, but I at least would back pedal or talk my way out... and things usually turned out fairly well. But I was no idiot.

At least I thought...

In my defense, it was the drink that dragged me down so far... But I was, in fact, the one to put the infernal glass to my lips. I was the one to continue accepting the copper-ish liquid that was pressed into my hand, even after I felt my brain getting fuzzy. I was the one who swallowed down the honey-like substance, ignoring the bite and burn that was coupled with the smooth warmness.

 _Perhaps I am a complete imbecile. Or as Amon once put it... a complete bumbling idiot. Good wording, I must admit._

The complete and utter fall into idiocy began as Kanan looped his muscular arm around my shoulder, his other encasing Naomi. His face was stretched with excitement as joy, and I didn't doubt that a part of his eagerness was in seeing the likes of us small girls drunk off our asses.

 _Bastard._

"You see girls," Kanan chuckled, his crew of friends following quietly. "In order for us to have any sort of _actual_ celebration, we're going to have to put our training to good use."

I arched my eyebrow at him, letting myself be led down the hallway. "What on Earth are you going on about?"

Kanan released us with a laugh, putting his finger to his slips, before hurrying up the cement stairwell to the main levels. _We're going into the actual mansion?_ Naomi and I shared a curious glance before following the group of older chi blockers.

"Kanan," I whispered hoarsely as he peered around himself when we reached the main foyer, the golden chandelier above us radiant in the setting sun. "Why the hell are we creeping around? We can be up here."

The bearded man looked back at me, rolling his eyes. "We can be up here, stupid... but we can't go into the bar area. It's closed off to all but the officers. I guess they don't want to share the booze," He chuckled, elbowing the large fellow next to him.

"And what makes you think the officers won't be in there?" Naomi whispered back, giving him a glare.

Kanan smiled, throwing an arm around a woman looking about his age, who outwardly blushed. "Because this sly vixen here overheard Shiro saying he was turning in early, and the Lieutenant is taking dinner with Amon tonight."

I hated the fact that my heart squeezed painfully at Kanan's words. ' _Too busy tonight' my ass._ I brushed it off, though, some part of me deep within my mind mumbling that his words earlier that day were just a cover for the awkwardness. _I hope that's all it was._ I rolled my eyes at myself.

Naomi beside me was chewing on her lip nervously, still torn over the idea. "Kanan, we _just_ got inducted. We _finally_ made our goal, and I honestly don't want to risk-" Her voice cut out as we heard footsteps, a shadow cast against the far wall, letting us know someone was coming up the stairs.

"Scatter!" Someone ordered under their breath. I went to move, but glanced back to see that Naomi was glued to the floor with terror, her eyes staring in silent horror as the shadow grew.

I groaned quietly as I returned to her side, grabbed the crook of her elbow, and dragged her towards the next room over. The glass doors were open slightly, Kanan holding the handle with one hand as his other waved frantically at us to hurry our butts. I shoved the frightened girl in before following, hearing the door close with the faintest of clicks.

We all ducked to the corners of the room, some diving beneath the large circular tables strewn about, others slipping behind _massive_ potted plants.

 _Who the hell maintains all this shit? Like is yard maintenance in the chi blocker application? Or does Sato just throw his poor servants up here? They must have some evil janitor or something..._ _ **Did you... REALLY just say that?**_

I ignored Yue's intrusion as I leaned out next to Kanan to see the figure emerge from the lower levels.

"It's the Lieutenant," Kanan mumbled. _Obviously. I have eyes, stupid._ We watched silently, the only sounds in the room our quiet breaths, as Lee walked casually towards the stairs. I heard a bang behind us, followed by a hushed, "ow".

I swiveled my gaze, barely making out the shadow of someone rubbing his head after slamming it against the table he was hiding under. _Uh oh..._ I turned back at the sound of air being sucked into Kanan's mouth through his teeth.

"Shit," He mumbled before waving his arms widely at the people in the room, warning them to find actual cover. _It won't matter. If the Lieutenant opens that door, we're screwed._ I peered out, watching the mustached man turn his gaze to the side, his eyes narrowed. I barely held back the yelp that was pushing towards my lips as he pivoted on his heel and began to stride towards the glass doors.

Kanan and I pushed into the corner, finding at least two other bodies behind us as we jostled quietly for a hiding place. _Let's hope the shadows are on our side today._ The Lieutenant's shadow was cast into the room, cross-hatched by the wooden frames on the glass. He leaned forwards, his eyes scanning the room as he pressed his hands to the door. The entire room was as silent as death, no one even daring to breathe.

I watched from the darkness as his fingers wrapped around the brass handle. Everyone's heartbeats in the room escalated _ridiculously_ as we all heard the small click of the door latch. Just as the door began to open, we heard a voice.

"Lieutenant," The gravelly baritone came from the top of the grand marble stairwell. "What are you doing?"

We watched quietly as Lee turned, his hand still holding the door open. "Nothing, sir. I just thought I heard something."

"Never mind that," Amon spoke. "Come. I have much to discuss with you."

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant walked briskly to the staircase, the door clicking closed quietly. We all huffed out a great gasp of air as he and Amon disappeared up the stairwell.

"So," Kanan said breathlessly. "The bar is this way."

Naomi opened her mouth to protest, but I just shook my head with a grin. "Let it go. Come on, let's go have some fun," I said, tugging at her hand. "And if you ever freeze up like that in an actual fight, I'll kick your ass myself."

She allowed herself a smile as she followed me out of the room after the hoard of chi blockers. As we moved silently down the empty halls, I felt her arm loop with mine, her eyes all alight with excitement and contentment, despite her previous worries.

I smiled at her, nudging her with my shoulder, but relinquishing our embrace. We walked down the hall, childishly crossing our feet in front of the other's as we giggled. _Sisters..._

Time Skip

"Holy shit," Naomi mumbled beside me as we cast our eyes around the bar-room. The area was just as grandeur as the rest of the house, marble floors with flourishing carpets and pillars along the wall. The ceiling was painted with swirling depictions of clouds and sunrises and dainty flowers in a breeze.

"Mr. Sato surely has a taste for the..." I struggled to find the right word. I mean, he _was_ the primary benefactor of the Equalists. For all I knew, the people around me respected him and adored him. _Just like they do with Amon._ _ **You're finding your way to that point.**_ _Hey, I respect that he is a cunning and charismatic, as well as powerful, leader. And maybe he is a good guy, deep down. But that's it._ _ **Mmhmm.**_ Yue didn't sound convinced.

"Over the top?" Kanan grumbled, looking around with a curious eye. I glanced sideways at him with a smile. _At least they think it's a bit much too._

"That's seems like a good description."

"Oi, just wait till you see his alcohol stash," An older gentleman laughed as he ducked behind the bar. The bar itself mirrored the room, a deep red-ish mahogany color accented by the gold outlines that curled around the edges gracefully. Bar stools stood next to it, topped with a plush, forest green cushion. The man reemerged from the doorway behind the bar, holding up two large glass bottles.

Cheers erupted in the room as he produced more from the shelves, various colors of liquid sloshing around inside. Kanan dragged us to the barstools, pushing us down next to him.

"In celebration, let's get a shot!" Kanan cried, the others in the room already settling down onto the long tables that were scattered around the room. The burly gent I had watched produce the alcohol seemed as if he fell into the bar-keeping job here. As a woman came around to pour glasses for her table, the bartender took out a misty-looking bottle filled with clear liquid, pouring it into three tiny glasses before putting them before us.

I glanced sideways at Naomi who looked like she was about to sweat off her skin. "You okay?" She nodded stiffly, her hand curling around the small glass before her, making me chuckle.

"Eh, we get a few into her and she'll relax," Kanan whispered to me.

"And maybe she'll actually be fun," I whispered back comically, making Naomi roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright. So I haven't done this before. Lay off." Kanan and I broke down into laughter. Nervous laughter for me... but he didn't know that. He didn't know that I was eyeing that liqueur rather suspiciously. "Oh let's just do this," Naomi grumbled.

We all reached forward, clinking the glasses together in front of me.

"To success!" Naomi said cheerfully, glancing to me.

"To victory!" Kanan laughed, warping his voice to what he surely thought sounded noble.

I thought for a moment, pursing my lips. I know that a lot of the people in the room, though they had a new-found respect for me, still didn't particularly like me. A lot of the people, when they heard Kanan's toast, were surely adding on something along the lines of, 'And may the benders fall in fire', within their own heads. _**That's dramatic.**_ _This whole thing is dramatic and you know it._

"To equality," I said finally. We all dumped back the burning substance, liquid fire scorching its way down my throat. _On both sides,_ I added in my own head. It was true that a lot of benders were dicks about their abilities and bragged about, or abused the powers they had. But I wouldn't go so far as to say that all non-benders were innocent.

"What the hell was that?" Naomi asked, coughing a bit as she scraped at her tongue with her teeth. I laughed, feeling the heat in my chest still.

"That was the good stuff, little miss," The bartender said, leaning his hairy arm along the wooden surface before us.

" _Good?_ " She quipped, her mouth dropping open. "That was _terrible_!" She was met with loud guffaws.

"It's called alcohol, Naomi," I giggled, feeling a small warm buzz at the base of my skull. "Fermentation. Burns a bit, huh?"

She swatted me in the arm, putting on a good face. "Let's do another."

Kanan gaped. "Wot? Another?" I winced as I felt a hot burp come up my throat softly, burning the whole way until it reached my nose, making my eyes water. "You're gonna be feeling _that_ alone in minutes, kid."

Naomi scowled. "I'm fine. Another." I lifted my eyebrow at her as Kanan met my eye. I shrugged, making him laugh.

"If you say so, kid. But Shiny is gonna be the one holding your hair out of your face when you're throwing up everywhere."

"Woah, now," I protested, lifting my hands in mock offense. _It's true though... I REALLY don't want to pick up any puke today... or ever, really._

Kanan gestured with his hand to the hairy bartender, more liquid appearing in the glasses. "Here," The man said, extending his hand. "Suck on these after. Helps with the taste."

I peered into his hand, plucking out three slices of lime. I handed them out to my fellow warriors before clinking together our glasses once more, and swallowing the clear liquid, followed quickly with the sweet citrus of the lime.

"That certainly makes it," Naomi coughed slightly. "Easier..." I giggled, the heat already traveling from my chest _directly_ to my head. _Maybe I'm a bigger lightweight than I thought._

"Oi!" A call came from across the room, making us all turn to look at the small woman standing beside a... music player? "Look what I finally found!" She was met with cheers as she turned the music on, the trumpet's notes pouring around the room.

More alcohol was placed in my hand, this time a dark amber liquid and ice. I lifted it to my lips, the alcohol tasting like honey and almonds.

"Good?" The bartender asked. I nodded, licking my lips as the fermented liquid seeped into my chapped lips. Naomi and Kanan got the same drink as me, each of them sipping greedily at the softness in contrast to our last beverage.

"Damn," I muttered, already feeling my mind going to mush.

"You alright?" Kanan asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

I nodded, taking a small sip of what I determined to be some form of rum. "Those shots were..."

"Strong?" I nodded as Kanan completed my sentence, his eyes on Naomi. I followed his gaze to see her staring blankly at a wall, her smile wide.

"Oh spirits," I mumbled before Kanan and I broke out in laughter. Naomi joined in, holding her side as tears streaked down her face.

When we settled finally, she let out a last huff, before looking at us with a confused smile. "What are we laughing at?" The whole bar howled with laughter, now, making Naomi fall into another fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes, setting down my glass as I felt my vision blur suddenly. _Holy shit those shots were BEYOND strong. They were RIDICULOUS._

"What are you doin?" Kanan asked, looking at me with concern.

"Getting drunk out of my mind in a few minutes, is what I'm doing," I answered, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers anxiously.

He threw his head back, letting out a loud laugh. "Oh, come off your high horse, kid."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, putting on my best bitch face. "What high horse? I think I own the lowest horse in the room. If I even have one at all. Maybe I have a mule. Or a pig."

The bearded man laughed again, shoving me once more. "Oh just relax, Kanni." A small smile found its way to my lips when he used my real name. "Just one night. _One night_!" He pushed the glass back into my hand. "Just loosen up and let the world turn without you worrying about everything. You've overcome a milestone today. Getting in was the deal right?"

I shrugged. "Part of it."

He smiled. "Well celebrate your little victory. You're safe here. I made sure of it."

"What do you mean?"

His grin grew with pride. "I only invited those who I knew to respect or trust you to tonight's little shindig."

I laughed at his wording as he nodded significantly towards my drink. He lifted his glass before me.

"What shall we toast to, miss?"

I chuckled, lifting mine to meet his. "Sticking it to the man?" I asked.

" 'Sticking it to the man', it is!" I tipped back my glass after his words, taking a large mouthful of the sweet drink. The aftertaste burning my nose, I waited for my glass to be refilled before leaving the bar to talk with other chi blockers.

 _ **Careful Kanni.**_ _Relax, Yue. What could go wrong?_

 _Time Skip_

I have no idea how many drinks I had, or how it took me to drink them. All I know is that one moment, I was chatting away with an older woman who worked in the kitchen feeling nothing but the pleasant, numbing buzz. The next, my vision was completely warped, the deep colors of the room swirling in lazy circles, and I was back at the bar, leaning casually up against the polished wood,

Kanan rose from his seat beside me, still steady on his feet but obviously affected by the booze., He picked a woman about his age from the crowd, stooping low in a bow, and offering his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Madame?" A broad smile grew on her face, accented by the soft blush across her cheeks. She bobbed her head, allowing him to lead her to the middle of the room, where tables had been pushed aside to allow for dancing.

"Kanan has moves?" Naomi whispered to me, letting me smell the alcohol on her breath.

I giggled, my fingers curling around my glass. Which was new... Now it was a tall glass tinted blue, filled with a yellowish liquid. _Probably... ale..._ I heard a garbled mumble.

"You say something?" I asked Naomi, but she gave me a confused look and shook her head. _It was... female. Definitely femaaalllee._ I heard it again and whipped my head around.

 _Yue?_

 _ **You- mmmbbbmmmmff! Mmmurr gonna get kaaahhhmmm!**_

 _Huh?_

I felt her frustration as she left me alone. _Oh well..._ Naomi was giggling as she watched Kanan dance with the woman. I hopped off my barstool, wavering slightly as the floor seemed to rock like I was on a ship. _Woah._

When I regained my bearings, I stood before Naomi, who looked at me quizzically through her drunken haze. I bowed low, even lower than Kanan had, my ass up in the air.

"My lady," I exclaimed loudly. "Would you do me the honor of being my dancing partner during this fair song?" I extended my hand upwards, feeling Naomi's fingers slip over mine as she giggled.

"Why sir," She cried out, falling into the mockery easily. "I would be oh so honored for you to escort me to the dance floor!"

I practically dragged her there, the both of us swinging around with our arms around each other to the fast paced music. We spun past Kanan, cheeky smiles on our faces, only to be met wit a gruff, "Sod off!"

We spun on by, the world swirling around us into beautiful colors as we giggled on. Careless and free.

And stupid.

A loud bang made me and Naomi fall to the floor in a heap, giggles still foolishly escaping our throats. The whole mass of people there were drunk off their asses, but the sight within the door that was just slammed open was enough to sober us all into coherency.

There, his figure slightly shadowed by the light streaming in from behind him, was none other than the Lieutenant.

 _Good. At least it wasn't- Shit._

And he was followed by Amon. _Of-freaking-course._ His piercing gaze scanned the room as we all stood completely still, everyone too scared to move. Behind where Naomi and I still sat on the floor, someone turned off the music, silence falling onto the room with a squeak.

Amon stepped in, walking past everyone as his eyes found me, still drunk in a heap beside Naomi. _My head hurts..._

"Everyone out!" The Lieutenant called, which began an instant reaction from the group. Everyone lurched into gear, the alcohol left forgotten on the tables. Kanan stepped forward to leave, but was stopped by a pointed look from Lee. _Oh boy._

As Naomi moved to try and stand, I put my hand on her arm, shaking my head. As the room emptied, I watched as Kanan sat heavily on a barstool, his face looking drawn. I felt my brain get fuzzy again, but I fought to keep the images in focus.

 _I am SUCH an idiot. And if I had any connection with Yue right now, I know she'd be calling me that too._

"You will clean this mess," Amon demanded, looking us each in the eye. "Understood?"

"Yes sir."

He spun on his heel, leaving the room in a whirlwind. The Lieutenant stared at us all as I stood shakily, helping the stumbling Naomi to her feet. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his short black hair.

"I get it," He said gruffly. "I really do. I told you to celebrate. I expected this. So did Amon, so don't let him fool you." _What?_ He glanced around. "Well you all look terrible."

We let out our nervousness in a laugh. I looked around, seeing bags under my companions' eyes, with a glassy look within them. They both looked...well... drunk. The Lieutenant sighed again.

"Alright. I'll help out here. Let's get this done quickly because you guys need to get some rest." We set about rather uncomfortably, Naomi and I collecting the glasses from the surrounding tables, and giving them to Kanan and Lee at the bar for them to wash.

Everything was going relatively quick when I heard a gagging sound.

"Kanni! Get her!" Kanan yelled. I turned quickly, the movement blurring my vision slightly, to see Naomi trying to hold in bile.

"Shit!" I ran forward, dragging her away from Mr. Sato's expensive furniture. I managed to get her down the hall and into a powder room before she started throwing up. I shoved her face down to the toilet, doing my best to hold back her hair and keep my own bile in.

The sour smell of bile permeated the air in moments, the scent of alcohol obvious within it. As it grew worse, Naomi's bodies still wracked with convulsions, I reached around her and slid her hairband off of her wrist, tying her hair back in a messy bun. She continued to lean over the toilet bowl, heaving up what I assumed was pure alcohol and bile. I slid away from her, trying to keep my own stomach under control.

A particularly disgusting sounding heave almost made me lose it. I felt the foul burn in the back of my throat, my hand coming down to clamp over my mouth. I turned and hightailed it into the hall, leaning heavily on a marble pillar as I tried to calm down. The marble was cool against my cheek, as I felt my legs buckle slightly, letting me slide slowly to the ground, my face still leaning against the white pillar.

I closed my eyes against the sounds coming from the bathroom, hoping to keep control.

"Are you alright?" I heard Amon's deep baritone, making myself open my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, my entire body feeling drained off all energy. I slammed my eyes shut again at the sound of Naomi throwing up again. Amon's eyes darted to the door.

"Who's-"

"Naomi. She's sick."

He looked at me contemplatively before turning on his heel. In a few minutes, which I spent with my eyes closed rather peacefully, he had returned with a very familiar face filled with harsh concern.

"Kanni," Ming whispered, her cool fingers trailing across my brow. "Are you alright?"

I smiled somewhat sleepily. "Drunk off my ass," I grumbled, hearing a small chuckle from Amon. "And I'll have a killer hangover. But I'll live." She pursed her lips, giving me a look that was a mix between worry and scolding.

 _Whatever._

"Ming," Amon spoke, drawing the doctor's attention. "Naomi is within the powder room. I'll take care of Kanni, since she's in much better shape than her friend." As if to accent what he said, Naomi resumed throwing up. Ming nodded, hurrying off into the bathroom.

I groaned, pushing my throbbing head up against the cool marble once more. Suddenly, I felt arms encase me, lifting me from the ground. Though not having to walk was appreciated, the sudden lift with my eyes closed was dizzying.

"Oh my spirits," I groaned, finding my face pushed into the crook of Amon's neck. My arms circled around his head as he scooped me bridal-style and began to walk. "What about-"

"They're in good hands." He weaved through the maze of halls as I struggled to keep my focus. "How do you feel?"

I rubbed at my face with my fists. "Like I was run over by a Satomobile. I have a killer headache, and I think my stomach is trying to explode."

Amon chuckled gruffly before he quieted. "Did you have fun?"

"What?"

"Did you... enjoy your time? With the chi blockers I mean. At your party."

I found myself smiling at his porcelain mask. "You know... I did."

Even though I couldn't see his lips, the pull of skin beside his eyes told me that he was smiling too. "Good."

"Umm... Amon?"

"Hmmm?"

"My stuff is that way..." I grumbled, gesturing to the stairs that led to the underground.

"I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself."

I scowled. Childish? Probably. But I was drunk! "I can take care of myself, thank you," I quipped in slightly slurred speech, my arms crossed against my chest.

Amon reached the top of the grand marble staircases that led towards his chambers... which was no doubt where he was bringing me. _He's not going to take... advantage of my state right?_ _Oh I hope not... oh noooo_...

Amon sighed, letting one his arms fall so my feet returned to the ground. "Alright, fine. Walk down to your bag and fend for yourself." He released me, and it was then that I realized that the whole world was spinning.

Still, I put on a good face and tried to stomp towards the stairs. Of course, I made it about three feet before I pitched forwards, nearly falling down the stairs. If Amon hadn't been there to catch me, I could have been dead. Okay... maybe not dead... but I would have probably been super broken. And that would have sucked.

Amon hefted me again easily with a small laugh. "See? You can barely walk."

I frowned. "You... pushed me," I uttered pathetically as I searched for an excuse. Amon rolled his eyes as he laughed again, his foot nudging open the doorway to his chambers.

"Kanni," _Stop fluttering, you dumb heart. You're lucky you're a necessary organ or I'd definitely get rid of you._ "Why can't you just let someone help you?" He said the second part softer.

Almost gentle.

Or maybe that was just how I was perceiving it, because my vision was fading. Right before I completely blacked out, I could have sworn I felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to my forehead.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Hey guys! I've been a terrible person and left you all waiting far too long! But this girl is officially back in school and looking for her de-stressor (this) and the thing that takes away all her sleeping hours (also this)._**

 ** _But hey, this was fun! It ended up longer than i planned but who cares! So yay! I know not a lot happened when it came to Amon and Kanni, but i wanted to develop a bit of the other characters, such as Kanan, Naomi, and Lee. Also, drunk Kanni and protective Amon. Dawwww_**

 ** _So I PROMISE cute is coming super duper soon okay!?_**

 ** _Also, I wanted to apologize cause apparently all those times i "posted a link", it never actually worked. So the awesome blog i talked about is_**

 ** _eyesandheart .com_**

 ** _No spaces. obviously._**

 ** _I feel like there was something else... Oh! So i know i mentioned reviews last time, but I'm worried that it was received wrong. I'm not writing for reviews, I just appreciate them because i like to know what you think. I like to know if you liked the chapter or interactions or whatever as much as i do._**

 ** _HOWEVER, if you don't know what to say in a review or don't feel comfortable doing one, don't! I don't need reviews to keep writing, trust me! So while it's appreciated, please oh please don't feel pressured in any way to review!_**

 ** _Ok loves! See you all again soon, and i hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	63. Chapter 63: The Mask And The Man

**Chapter 63: The Mask and The Man**

I knew right away that it was a dream... but it didn't stop it from being terrifying. My heart still raced, my breath ripping through my throat in great heaves.

I also was distinctly aware of the pounding in my head, like a thousand drums thumping across my skull.

Finally... the last thing I knew... was that I was running.

The first thing I felt within the blackness was the cold. I knew my body was moving, rushing in a frantic run... but I couldn't feel it. Slowly, I became aware of the sound of my breath, and the crunching of... snow?

My vision slowly began to return to me as I felt my legs pumping, the soreness seeping in like a poison. Huge fluffy clusters of snowflakes slipped across my dim sight, mixing with the warm puffs of air raising from my mouth.

Suddenly, everything snapped into focus, making me dizzy as my world spun. I was sprinting head long through a strikingly familiar winter forest, my feet sticking in the deep snow.

I broke through the brush, feeling the harsh scrape of the branches, to stumble onto a frozen river, the water clearly still flowing beneath the thin ice. I panted, wary of the ice that crackled suspiciously under my boots.

I heard a rustle behind me, making me pivot in fear. There, emerging from the darkness, was the stark white mask of Amon. He lumbered towards me gracefully, sliding between the branches without knocking a single ounce of snow from the limbs.

But, unlike the imposing figure I had become rather familiar with, this Amon wore all black, his usual gray garb, accented with maroon, nowhere to be found. His whole presence seemed... darker. His dark form, the porcelain mask gleaming in the moonlight that streaked through the clouds, glided forward, the darkness around him seeming to grow.

"A-Amon?" I heard my voice whimper out. He didn't respond. "Amon, please... what's going on?"

His voice reverberated across the open landscape, as cold and icy as the water a few inches below me. "You are being equalized."

"W-What?" _What's going on? I thought... I kept my part of the deal, right?_

"You have caused problems."

I shook my head. "No! I've been good!" I shrugged. "Well... more or less. Please! Just give me a chance!"

A dark chuckle rumbled out from the mask that grinned at me sadistically in the darkness. "I see now that there is no chance with you." He stopped before me, his dark, clawed hand gripping my chin roughly. "Did you think I cared for you, child?" I felt tears try and fight their way to the surface, but I fought them. "Did you think that you were ever anything more than a tool in my game?"

"No. This is a dream. You're not real!"

Another laugh. "Such a clever girl. Yet you can't see that you mean nothing. You've caused yet another disruption. I'm not going to let you get away with this one."

I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my composure as I pulled my face from his iron-like grasp.

I heard a shriek to my left and as I turned my head, I saw the cowering form of Naomi, slipping across the ice. I glanced back at Amon, seeing him just standing there. I pressed my lips together nervously, before turning my back on him and hurrying across the ice downriver.

"Kanni!" She cried, sliding away from me. I broke into an unstable run, my feet slipping constantly as I tried to get closer to her. Yet, every step I took, it felt as if she was merely going further.

"Naomi!" I cried as I saw her slipping towards the frozen edge of a waterfall. "No!" I lunged forward, my feet flying out from under me on the slick ice, sending me sprawling forwards. As Naomi disappeared from view, her scream piercing the air, I plunged after her, one hand stretched to her, the other reaching for a hand hold on the wall of ice.

The moment our hands connected, my scenery changed. My arm pulled painfully, making me cry out, as I felt like I was torn in two by the two counter pulls on me. Naomi hung helplessly from my hand as I struggled to maintain a grip on the wall. Glancing around frantically, I saw that we were back on the cylinder.

 _It's not real. This can't be real... this already happened. We're safe..._

"Kanni," Naomi's terrified voice made me meet her teary eyes. "Don't let go. Please don't let go."

I grit my teeth. "I... won't." Yet, I felt her fingers slipping from mine. _But it feels so real..._

"Kanni!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at me desperately, her face battered and frightened.

Sweat trickled down my forehead as my body strained, our damp skin making it difficult to keep her from falling. _No. No I can't lose her too. I can't!_ I glanced up, seeing my own fingers losing their grip on the narrow engravings on the wall. _Oh shit oh shit. We're both gonna die..._

I looked down to meet Naomi's eyes, my own beginning to leak tears. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, before feeling her hand slip from mine. "NAOMI!" She shrieked painfully as she fell.

I turned my head away, terrified to see the result, but I was shocked at feeling my own grip fail, sending my plunging down. I screamed, but a part of me felt calm. _You wake up from a dream when you die... and this is a dream... right?_

Hitting the ground hurt.

Like hell.

My eyes were squeezed shut as I did a quick mental check of my body. _Okay, I can move my fingers and toes... my neck? Still good. How am I alive and not brutally contorted and such?_ Slowly, I cracked my eyelids to see...

FIRE.

My eyes snapped open completely as I pushed myself off the ground, my body creaking from the fall. _Where the hell am I?_ I squinted through the smoke to try and see where I was. Suddenly, I saw the trees on fire, the lower branches licking at the higher ones with dancing flames. _I know these trees... this is..._

I stood up just as a huge clump of rock came sailing at me. I dodged sideways, reeling to find my attacker. When I spied to muscular form, crouching amongst the dust and flames, my heart dropped.

Before me stood Bolin, his fists held in front of him defensively. It was then that I realized we were on Air Temple Island. My hands flew to my face, discovering that my face was completely out in the open for all to see. Bolin's eyes met mine, and the determined look faded into one of betrayal. _Bolin..._ I wanted to reach out. Some part of me still loved him... yet his sweet face was overshadowed by the lurking attraction to a certain revolutionary leader... the same attraction I was trying so hard to fight...

"TRAITOR!" The strong, yet feminine voice cracked with emotion as I whirled to find Korra bearing down on me, fire shooting from her fists. I squeaked, rolling sideways to avoid her wrath. I held up my hands in peace.

"No, Korra! Please, you don't understand!"

She kicked out her foot, making the ground in front of me erupt into my chest, sending me flying backwards. I landed with a pained gasp as she stalked towards me, my other... friends... joining her.

"I understand everything, you scum," Korra spit. "You sided with them!"

"No!"

"You fell for _HIM!"_

"Korra, _please,_ just listen-"

"And what's worse," The Avatar continued, her face contorting between pure sadness and utter rage. "You killed our family."

 _Break_

"NO!" I shot upright in fear, immediately regretting it as my whole world swirled, making me nauseas.

"Kanni, are you-"

I ignored Amon's voice, leaping out from the silk sheets and pushing past him to the bathroom. I flung the door shut behind me before leaning over the toilet and releasing the contents of my stomach.

A lot of it was from the drink... I knew that. But I also knew that a good portion was from my dream. _It had felt so real._

"Kanni?" Amon's voice was gentle, so I turned. But what I saw didn't help me. His white mask was on his face, cased by his slicked black hair. I yelped, practically feeling the presence of the dark figure from my dreams. Another wave of nausea crashed over me, turning my head to the toilet again. My bending was all but useless, muffled by the alcohol still coursing through my system. Still, I heard his light footsteps as he crossed the tile floor.

"No," I whimpered, a part of me still stuck in the dream world. "I'm sorry. Just stop! Please!" He stopped halfway to me, no doubt in confusion, as I curled around the toilet bowl in fear, my stomach still gurgling in pain.

"Kanni, it's just me," He spoke softly, his hands lifting towards me in a gesture of peace. But, I still cowered from him, my stomach now empty. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I scrunched my eyes shut, pushing my back against the wall. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Just please don't hurt me."

I could practically hear his frown through my gaze. "I- I don't understand," He half-chuckled. "I'm not angry with you. I don't know why you think-"

"Just _please_!" I cried through my hands. "Take the mask off. Please..." I didn't know why... But every time I looked at the stark whiteness in the dim lighting of the night, I could see nothing but the ominous figure from my dream.

"Kanni, you've never been frightened of the mask, I-" He stopped, his words falling off abruptly. He slowly sunk to the floor, getting to my level. "I- I heard you... I was out at my desk... but I heard you," He whispered. A part of me knew his eyes were looking down, but I could only see black holes boring into me. "I remember you saying something about Naomi... and letting go?"

Keeping my eyes closed, my arms around myself, I nodded.

"Was it about the wall today?" Another nod. He sighed. "I'm sorry... But that's over now. Naomi is safe. No one died. Everyone is safe." I heard the rustle of clothing, as if he was about to move towards me again, so I buried my face into my knees. The sound stopped. "I heard you whisper that earthbender boy's name. And the Avatar's. What happened there? Did she hurt you?"

I didn't answer.

"Kanni you need to speak about this. It will help... I promise..."

He knew what he was talking about, I was aware of that. I knew the look... I had seen it long ago in my first night that I was in his chambers. He had nightmares too.

 _But about what?_ It didn't really matter at the moment... All I wanted was for the nightmare to go away.

"Please," I whispered again. "Just leave. Anything... Just don't hurt me."

It was like a punch to the nose as my bending suddenly kicked in. In reality, it hadn't really gotten any sharper... it was just the fact that the emotion radiating off of Amon was so strong and sudden... I felt it like a slap.

Sadness.

Were I standing, I would have fallen over.

"That wasn't all I heard, Kanni." His voice was soft... broken. "I heard you say my name... I went in to check on you... I thought you had woken up... But you were still asleep..." I peered out, cringing at the mask. "You were _crying_." He sighed, looking at his hands. "Do I frighten you that much? Do you _loath_ me that much?"

My heart was racing. I wanted to tell him. _No I don't hate you. To be honest... I think it's something else entirely I feel about you_... I shook myself mentally. _Okay, let's not do anything dumb. There's still a pretty strong buzz ripping through my body from the alcohol..._

I built up my courage, forcing myself to peer out through my fingers at the mask that still invoked fear. _Just relax... this isn't your dream. He won't hurt you._

"Take off the mask," I whispered.

His eyes looked up to mine, and I sighed a breath of relief upon finally seeing his silver orbs instead of bottomless black holes. "I can't," He breathed. "I don't have-"

It dawned on me as his words tapered off. _He doesn't have the fake scars on. Thinking I would be out all night... he took them off._

"Then I won't look," I said, tears sliding down my cheeks in hot streams. "I promise I won't look. Just take it off." I shut my eyes. "Just promise me you take it off..."

I heard him swallow, before hearing the light flutter of fabric. "Don't look, Kanni."

"I won't."

"There," He said, followed by a hollow click as the mask touched the floor. Already I felt myself breathe better. _There is a man in front of you, even though you can't see him. He isn't a figure or a demon or even a revolutionary. A MAN._

"Thank you." Very suddenly, I became all too aware of the sour taste in my mouth, as well as the putrid smell. My nose crinkled, along with the disgusting realization that I had vomit on my clothes. "Oh my spirits," I grumbled, gagging.

"Here," Said the man I couldn't see. I felt the breeze as he moved past me, flushing the toilet. _At least some of the smell is gone._

"My clothes," I whimpered, rather ashamed to point them out. _But hey, there's no way in hell that I'm going to tough through this and sleep in these clothes._

"Stay put. I'll get something for you. Here, wash out your mouth." Amon's fingers wrapped around my elbow gently, lifting me effortlessly to my feet. The world had been spinning before... but with my eyes closed, it was only worse.

"Oh spirits," I mumbled, allowing him to lead me unsteadily to the counter. I leaned heavily against the marble, gripping the edge with tight fingers as Amon rustled around in the cabinets. Within moments, I felt a toothbrush pressed into my hand, and heard the faucet running.

"I'll be back." With that, Amon left my side, no doubt to fetch my bag.

 _Shit. My bag is down in the infirmary... What the hell am I going to wear?_ I shrugged it off as I fought another wave of nausea, risking a glance in the mirror. I looked terrible, to say the least. My hair was disheveled and messy, hanging about my face in tangled waves. Dark shadows rested under my eyes, my face drawn and tired. My eyes themselves were glassy and frightened looking.

 _Ew. Just... ew._

I snapped my eyes shut as I heard Amon nearing the room again, shoving the toothbrush into my mouth. The mint toothpaste was like a cool blessing to my tongue, the sharp taste chasing away the bitter bile.

Amon stood patiently by my side as I finished, spitting into the sink and turning off the water. His hand took away the toothbrush, and then nudged my shoulder gently to turn me away from him.

"I have a shirt of mine," He said from behind me. "It will be big enough to cover you, at least for you to sleep in until I can have someone bring your bag here in the morning." I nodded mutely, my mind feeling fuzzy again. Amon cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "I won't look... but you need to... remove your shirt and pants. I'll have them washed."

I nodded again, feeling my fingers working at the buttons. I gritted my teeth as my numb appendages refused to work with my. I gave up in a huff, only to feel breath on my neck as Amon chuckled.

"Here," He said, placing his soft shirt into my arms, his fingertips grazing along my shoulder. He trailed them down along my side, easily popping the buttons open. "I promise I'm not looking."

I could HEAR the smirk in his voice. _Lying little shit. He's 100% looking. Oh well. I'm not wearing puke to bed._ I allowed him to take his shirt back before slowly unwrapping my own from my chest. I mean... I still had a bra on, right? So what was the harm?

"You're arm coverings are dirty as well," Amon mumbled.

"I thought you had your eyes closed," I snipped at him, but it wasn't really serious. I couldn't really care at that moment.

He chuckled, catching on to my teasing. "I do. I'm just remembering from earlier."

"Mmhmm," I hummed in disbelief before stripping off my sleeves without a second thought. My eyes snapped open, looking straight forward in horror as my breath caught in my throat. _My tattoo..._ My gaze drifted down without moving my head to my now revealed marking, both sleeves in my hand. Amon's hand came into view, making me snap shut my eyelids once more and rotate my arm in hopes he didn't see it.

He made no noise, and nothing about him seemed to communicate that he had seen it. Or if he did, it meant nothing to him. _Good._ His hands gathered my dirtied clothes before guiding me to hold my arms above my head. I was careful to keep my inner arm turned away from him. He reached up, his chest brushing against my back, as he lowered his shirt over me.

Thankfully, it was a long sleeve, with _incredibly_ soft and comfortable fabric. "So is this how you stand to stay in that stiff gear all day? Comfy shirts underneath?" I asked teasingly as I slid off my socks. _My boots are already gone... when did that happen... must have been Amon..._ I felt myself blush at the fact that he had been sweet enough to remove my boots before putting me to bed.

Amon laughed, straightening the shirt over me, his hands brushing my sides. "It certainly helps. You've discovered my secret."

I hummed happily, feeling the sweet tingling of the buzz overpower my nausea. I quirked an eyebrow as a thought came to me, my eyes still shut. "Was I in your bed?"

Amon chuckled again. "Yes, but don't worry. Nothing happened." _And why would I assume that, hmm? Why would you think I would assume that, is an even better question..._

"Well..." I struggled to form words. "Thank you. But the couch will do fine."

"No, no. I'm staying up anyways. Lot's of work to do, only slowed by the likes of you. So you sleep where you won't be up and about distracting me." I rolled my eyes beneath my lids. Amon cleared his throat again.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You need to remove those as well... unless you want to sleep in bile. And to be honest, I would prefer if they didn't end up in my silk sheets."

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was talking about my pants. _Shit._ I pressed my lips into a line, before reaching below the long shirt to unbutton the pants. I slid them down, Amon having to hold me steady as I wobbled on one foot. After kicking them off, Amon left me to collect them as I fervently tried to make sure I was covered. Thankfully, the shirt came down to just over mid-thigh, so I was covered... basically. I mean, I had my underwear but _still_.

"Alright, to bed," The man ordered, his palm pressing between my shoulder blades to guide me out. I stumbled, my balance completely thrown off, and giggled. _Oh spirits, I'm GIGGLING? What is wrong with me?_ Amon sighed, catching me around the shoulders. "Okay, there is no way I'm going to get you there without you accidentally killing yourself." His other arm came around, sweeping out the backs of my knees and scooping me up bridal style.

His fluid walk was already lulling my body to sleep, my mind slipping away into a fog. I felt a gentle stir as he placed me into the plush bed, pulling his silken covers up over me.

"Amon?" I whispered, my eyes still obediently closed.

"Yes?" He said, most likely turning back to look at me.

"I don't loathe you. And I'm not.. afraid of _you._ It's _what_ you are that frightens me. Not _who_ you are."

"And what am I to you, Kanni?"

I shrugged through the haze settling on my mind. "The mask is my enemy." I heard him sigh, so I pressed onward. "But _you_... you... I don't know what you are. Not yet, anyways."

I heard him push out a quick breath through his nose, before moving away. "Sleep now, Kanni."

It didn't take me long to obey.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **Hi guys! So I've been using random break things** ** _everywhere_** **cause fanifiction publishing is super dumb sometimes and won't let me just have multiple line breaks or symbols to represent a change in pace/time/scene/whatever.**

 **So that's what those are!**

 **Also, Yay! Back at ze college la freedom! So I've been struggling to push past writers block! Haha! Also been having some gloomy days, but hey writing is a great cure for things such as that!**

 **Love you all, more cuteness to come, as well as major badassery and feels and all that jazz.**

 **See ya soon!**

 **-Ryder**


	64. Chapter 64: Finally

**Chapter 64: Finally**

The first thing I became aware of was the warmth. It enveloped me, lulling me in and out of a peaceful rest. The next thing I noticed was the light, streaming in to glow into my eyes. I slowly cracked open my eyelids, squinting at the dust floating in the sunlight from the wide window that revealed the snow-covered ground.

I sucked in a huge sigh, pointing my toes as I stretched.

I stopped.

 _What the hell is around my waist?_

I became aware of the fact that the warmth was stronger around my waist and at my back. I felt a light tickle along the back of my hair from... breath? Reaching out with my bending, I became all too aware of who was laying beside me.

I turned my head cautiously, trying to see him.

He shifted, sighing as his arm wrapped tighter around me, pulling me closer... so I couldn't look. _Damn. I REALLY want to know what he looks like._ So I was stuck between various options. I could move to get up, but with the vice grip he had on me, I wasn't sure if that were possible. Even so, he would then move to cover his face before I could see him. I could just lay there until he moved on his own accord and then try to sneak a glance... but let's be honest, he was too smart for that. Too quick. I would never see it. Besides, that took patience and it sounded boring.

Or... I could risk a very big secret of mine... _Screw it... let's do this._ ** _I wouldn't if I were you._** _Oh hi there. Welcome back. For one, you're NOT me, and two, you left me last night so shush. I'll do what I damn well please._ ** _Don't come crying to me if this goes badly._** _I don't cry._ ** _Uh-huh. Sure._**

I pressed my lips into a line before drawing a large breath. "I know you're awake," I whispered. Yes... I knew he was awake. I just hoped he didn't ask-

"And how would you know that?" His voice rumbled in his chest, thick with sleep.

I chewed on my lip. "I'm a girl. We know things. Now what-"

"I don't believe _that_ for a moment."

I tried to put a light spin on the conversation and change the subject. "What? That girls know things?"

"No," He grumbled, his lips close to my ear now. "I mean that I know you're lying." _Okay, maybe this WAS a bad idea._ ** _You think so?_**

"I... Okay fine. I could tell by your breathing." _I mean that's not a TOTAL lie. I just felt the breathing a little differently. As well as his heartbeat... and the amount of blood pumping to his brain and all the activity up there and such... but it's close enough, right?_

The bed shifted as Amon rolled, dragging me beneath him, his arms pinning me to the bed. My face was level with the neckline of his white bed-shirt. _At least he's wearing clothes._ I dragged my eyes up his muscular neck to his sharp chin, a wave of disappointment crashing over me when I saw that his face was scarred. _He must have put them back on in the night, sneaky bastard._

"Don't lie to me, Kanni," He growled, his mood shifting.

"Why not? I'm staring a lie in the face right now. Aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

His nose came close to mine, his eyes intense. "You're in no position to disobey me. _Or_ to call me out on anything."

I scowled. "Whatever happened to you saying that we were equals... people... behind closed doors?"

I saw his eyes widen slightly. Maybe it was shock at my persistent snark... but I had a feeling it was more realization that he was, in fact, breaking his own rules and promises. They narrowed again slowly, determination in his silver orbs.

"What are you even doing in here anyways?" I asked nervously.

"It's _my_ bed."

"That _I'm_ sleeping in. I told you last night that I'd be fine with a couch. You said you'd be up working."

"I was."

"Well you're not now. I remember you saying the words, 'All nighter' ?" I let a smirk come to my lips.

His fingers tightened around my wrists, his eyes looking deep into my own. "You were having more dreams." _What? I don't remember any._

"Where they about you?"

He shrugged, rolling off of me to lay beside me, his arms crossed as he stared at the ceiling in thought. "Some, I believe. You talked about the Avatar a lot. And you're family." I glanced away as he turned his head to look at me. "You miss them? You feel... guilt?" I pressed my lips together as I kept myself from meeting his eye. "Is that a no?" Slight shock laced his words.

"Of course I feel guilty," I whispered hoarsely. I mean, sure... I had gotten past the whole 'it was my fault' thing... but it didn't stop it from bothering me.

Amon heaved a sigh. "What about last night? The Avatar and the earthbender? Were they hurting you?"

"No," I whispered.

"Then what bothered you?" His voice was gentle, but I could tell that something was still bothering him, underneath it all.

I felt my eyes mist. "She just... she called me a traitor."

"And that hurt you."

I flipped in the bed, facing him. "Of course that hurt me! I would never betray Korra!"

He looked at me with intensity, his eyes serious. "Yet tonight, you fight on our side."

"That's because I have to."

He arched a brow. "Is it? I'm beginning to wonder if you're really trapped here at all." _What?_ But Amon pressed on. "When you spoke in your sleep... You were trying to convince the Avatar that you never meant to hurt your family."

"So?" I asked nervously.

"You made it sound as if... you were talking of her family."

I turned away again, my heart racing. "Dreams do weird things sometimes... I don't know why it sounded like that."

Amon was holding me down again within moments, one of his strong hands locking my wrists above my head. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

My jaw dropped. "E-Excuse me?"

He bared his teeth at me in frustration and... some tinge of fear? "One of the times you screamed from your nightmares, I came in to find a huge surprise." _Uh oh. Whatever this is leading to cannot be good._ "I had seen your little tattoo when you changed, and thought nothing of it." _Shit._ "But what do I see when I hurry into my bedroom to wake you from your dream?" _Shit. Wait... did he say wake me up? Ah, focus._ "I see _this_ ," He growls, his other hand coming up to yank down my left sleeve, revealing the white koi fish with the black dot on its head.

"So?" I reply with a shaking voice, failing miserably to appear unfazed. "It's just a tattoo. Lot's of people have them."

Amon moved his face closer to mine, our noses nearly touching. "Then why was it _glowing?!_ " He yelled the last part, fear and confusion clearly mixed with his anger. I flinched, turning my face away. "All that you do is lie, is that it?"

"No-"

"Then answer me two questions. Right. Now. You will do this. Do you understand?" I bit my lip hard enough to cause pain. **_You can't._** _I have to..._ ** _Kanni are you truly ready for this secret to be out? You know what questions he will ask._** _Yes... I know... I don't think I have much of a choice..._ I nodded to Amon, my eyes closed to try and block out his terrifying gaze. He sucked in a deep breath before speaking. "Let's start small. How did you _really_ know I was awake?"

I slowly opened my eyes as I licked my lips. "I can feel it."

"Meaning?"

 _Oh hell. I'm already in deep shit. What do I have to lose?_ "The same way you do."

"Excuse me?"

I tried to steady my breathing in front of him, but my heart raced. "You know what I'm talking about." By how his heart skipped, I knew he was panicking... but he still thought I was bluffing.

He chose to move onto something else. "What are you, Kanni?"

"I'm a girl with some unfortunate luck."

He growled, pushing off the bed roughly, leaving me laying there. As he rose, I watched his muscles ripple as they tensed beneath his clothes. "I knew I couldn't trust you," He mumbled angrily as he left the room. _Did he sound a bit... sad?_ ** _As if he were disappointed..._**

I sucked in a huge breath. _I think... I think I should tell him..._ ** _Are you sure?_** _No..._ I slid out from between the sheets, my bare feet padding against the carpeted ground as I followed. What I saw in the next room brought me to my decision.

Amon was hunched over, leaning onto his desk with both hands on the desk scrunched into fists. A quick glance with my bending made me aware of his pounding heart, and racing breath... as well as the warmth behind his eyes that told me he was fighting emotion.

 _So the man knows tears..._

"Amon?" I whispered, shuffling forward hesitantly. His shoulders tensed further at the sound of my voice. I sighed looking sideways sadly. My fingers came up to play with the sleeve covering my tattoo. _Here we go..._

"Have you ever heard the story of _The Boy and The Moon?_ " I felt his body heat with anger.

"I did not ask for a history lesson," He sneered. I tried to ignore his venom.

"I promise it has meaning." He didn't respond, merely looking away instead, his eyes fixed to the wall behind his chair. "I'll assume you know it," I whispered. _I mean he's a waterbender... I'm sure he knows it._ ** _He's also educated. Most people know it now. Sokka was a councilman, after all._** I cleared my throat. "Anyway, Yue... the princess... gave her life to save the world... to become the Moon Spirit in place of Tui. She could do this... because the Moon gave her life. It lived within her." He still didn't move, but I was working up into my dreaded explanation with more gusto. "Now Korra, she has a spirit living in her as well. The Avatar spirit. So... if that spirit can live in a human being, why can't others? Someone would just have to be strong enough to maintain the power and energy within his or herself..."

I felt his heart skip for a moment, his curiosity obviously peaked. "I don't see how this is relevant, woman," He growled. _So when you're mad, you don't use my name. How nice._ "I asked for answers. Not stories. You lied to me, Kanni!" He looked at me for a moment, his eyes pained, before snapping his eyes back to the wall.

"So did you!" I argued hotly. But, I forced myself to calm down, pushing a slow breath out through my nose. "I am trying to give you answers... okay? Just... try to listen. Please. I've never... never told anyone... so patience.. would be appreciated."

He huffed in amusement, but I ignored it, surging on again. "As I said, if one spirit can inhabitthe body of a person, why can't the others? Well... it's entirely possible. And it's happened... To me."

I saw his eyes slide sideways to me as I stepped forward to be even with him, careful to keep a good distance. "I was born with this hair, you know," I spoke softly, my fingers coming up to play with my golden locks. "My mother took it as a sign. She seemed like she knew from the very beginning. I discovered my bending at an early age, displaying incredible power from the beginning." I chuckled darkly, fully encompassed in my memories. "I caused damage... never on purpose, mind you... but damage nonetheless. I used to talk to the moon... and the moon would talk back..." I sighed, closing my eyes. "As any waterbender, I felt the power of the moon... but for me, it was so much more. I felt like I could move the ocean." Amon's face was turned to me now. Though his features were still harsh and guarded, I saw a spark of curiosity in his silver eyes. "Over time, I became a danger... with little control over what I could do. I was faced with a problem... the council threatened banishment if I kept destroying things."

"I don't believe that for a moment. They wouldn't banish a child."

I smiled grimly. "You'd be surprised. My uncle didn't want to banish me," I glanced at him, a glint of mischief in my eye. "But I _did_ destroy part of the barrier wall. And then the council hall the year prior."

"Barrier wall? So you grew up in the North."

I glanced down. "Yes."

"I find it hard to believe that you had such power at such a young age."

"Well believe it," I snapped. "Because it's true. How else would I have-" My voice broke slightly.

"You mentioned your uncle," Amon stated, somehow finding the mercy within him to help me avoid the oncoming subject. "He was on the council?"

I let out a laugh. "He _is_ the council, basically. He's the chief."

I closed my eyes, listening to the skip in Amon's heartbeat. "Unalaq?" I nodded mutely. "Your uncle is the chief of the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Yes," I whispered, barely audible.

I could practically hear the gears turning. "The Avatar... does she know?"

"No."

"Why not? Would she not remember you?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. "She and her family lived in the Southern Tribe. She was taken at a young age to an encampment protected by the White Lotus to begin her training. She doesn't know much about the world."

"Surely she would know of her own..." He seemed to struggle with the word. "Family..."

I sighed. "You've heard of Unalaq and Tonraq... but you've never heard of their younger brother, have you? His silence was the only answer I needed. "His name was Kaito. He had three kids, including myself. They planned to have another before they- But you know that."

"Your... temper tantrum... may I-" He wanted to ask how I killed them... how I had managed to destroy my entire living. He just... didn't know how. How _do_ you ask a question like that? You don't...

"That's where the.. uh... history lesson comes in. As I said before, my mother knew I was special. It turns out that I was... chosen at birth. Yue described it as, she felt a _destiny_ within me. A strength and resilience. She knew my fate... whatever it may be... was sealed. And my lines would intertwine with the Avatar's. She knew that I would need power... abilities to couple my strength. Apparently, I wasn't _supposed_ to be a bender."

Amon just stared at me.

"There are some healers who can tell if a child is going to be a bender or not. I wasn't supposed to be. They felt nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Yue chose me. Her spirit latched onto me, forming a connection. I got the ability to bend, as well as the hair..." I chuckled slightly. "And she can talk to me... But when I was little, our connection was... spotty. I only ever spoke with her on full moons, or inmy dreams. Then... after I was threatened with banishment... I ignored her all together. I pushed our connection down... trying to suppress her." I sighed, tears threatening to spill over. "It took one childish tantrum... one emotional surge that broke the seal. Yue's power was released in its full rage... when I woke up, I had this on my arm. It's the representation of our connection... "

"Why does it glow?"

I shrugged. "Our connection I suppose. It usually only glows when I use her power to add to my own. My dream must have sparked our connection..."

It was silent for a moment before Amon spoke again. I could understand why... It was all so wild and so much to take in... If it wasn't my actual life, I wouldn't believe any of it either.

"You destroyed the house... how did you survive the collapse?" I chuckled darkly.

"That's not how they died, Amon." He lifted an eyebrow at me, his face a whirlwind of emotion. I sighed, trying to swallow past the lump in my throat. "In my rage... I killed them the same way you take away bending..."

Everything stopped. It was as if the world had slowed down entirely. His breath caught, his heart missing a beat. His eyes lifted to mine with an sense of fear underneath his usual calm composure. He didn't speak for some time, both of us just standing there a few feet apart, both facing the windows alight with morning sun. My eyelids slid closed as I awaited his rage.

"How long-" Amon's voice was barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat quietly. "How long have you... assumed... this lie?"

I let out a breathy laugh, my eyes still shut. "Don't play with me... please. I felt you use it on me when you pretended to take my bending away. I know what it feels like. I know what you are."

"You never... mentioned-"

"What was I going to do?" I asked, cutting him off. "I couldn't just shout out that I knew you were a bender."

"Then why do you make this accusation now?"

"It's not an accusation," I argued, some frustration bubbling up. "It's a statement. I _know_. And I'm saying it now... because... I don't know..." I shrugged. "I don't know, okay? I guess you just wanted things laid on the table and it just seemed like one more secret... I don't know."

"This morning, you knew I was awake."

"Yes."

"Are you still-"

"No," I butt in, biting my lip. **_A bit of a lie there._** _Shush, I'll fix it._ "And yes... I don't use it. I refuse to hurt someone like that..." _Maybe a bit incriminating but whatever. He knows I don't agree with what he does._ "But there is... like a second nature. Like an extra sense. I can _feel_ people around me. Like what healers can do when they touch a wound? I can do that form across a room."

 _He doesn't believe me..._ I felt him swallow.

"You just swallowed," I whispered. "And your heart is pounding. Probably out of some level of anger and suppressed fear. You're gripping the desk so hard, that your fingers aren't getting good circulation. I assume they feel a bit numb. There's a lot of activity in your head... I get it... it's a lot to take in."

He sucked in a breath. "How- That's not _possible_."

I lifted my shoulders. " _I'm_ impossible... yet here I am."

He was silent for a moment, still staring forward. "So... all this time..."

"No," I whispered back. "I only started... feeling... things again after I..." I gulped, my eyes still closed. "After I bended at you the first time. When I revealed myself to everyone." I felt my eyes fill with tears again. _No stop it. Stay strong._

"You are not to tell anyone of what-"

"I know, Amon," I answered before he finished. "I know." I slowly opened my eyes to the bright sun reflecting off of the snow. I turned my head to see Amon still leaning over his desk, his gazefixated on its polished surface. _Screw it._ I took a hesitant step towards him, but he didn't react. _Perhaps he cannot do what I do with bloodbending..._ ** _It's unlikely that he can do what you can. You're abilities are enhanced by my power. You discovered the technique because the path was easier for you with my help._** _So his is strictly control, you think? Like the Puppet Master from the stories?_ ** _I believe so._**

"I only have one question," Amon breathed, his heart rate finally evening out. I stayed silent, knowing he would ask anyways. He lifted his head to see me standing closer to him, meeting my eye. "The Moon Spirit... do you still speak with her?"

I lifted my eyebrow. "Yue? Yes."

"Does that mean... you knew from the beginning that my ability was not from the spirits?" He seemed nervous. _As if I told anyone... jeez._

I felt a gentle smile grace my features. "I only started talking to her... a few months ago? Ish? But yes... Yue told me that the spirits didn't give you any abilities. I figured that before though."

"Why?"

"That's not something they would do."

He breathed deeply. "How often can you speak with her?"

I shrugged. "Whenever. She's always in the back of my mind. She recedes sometimes, like if I ask her to leave me alone. But it's usually when she's mad at me for doing something she disagrees with. Like... last night..." I admitted sheepishly, some of my nerve melting away. "But I _will_ say that I completely lost her for a while after your temporary bending block. That was... scary..."

He frowned at me, his shoulders flexing above the desk. "So she's in your mind... right now?"

 _Oh this is gonna get weird isn't it?_ ** _I would think so._ ** "Yes..." I muttered. "But if you're going to ask if she knows the future or something, she doesn't. Well," I backpedaled in my words. "If she _does_ , she just doesn't or can't tell me. So don't expect anything."

Amon let out a chuckle, relaxing me a bit. "I wasn't going to ask that." _Sure..._ "Just... what do you... talk about?"

 ** _Her love for you._** _Shut up!_ My eyes widened at her words, my face paling. Amon raised his eyebrows. "What? Did she say something?"

"Yes," I answered automatically. _Wait, shit!_ "I mean no... I mean..." He gave me a skeptical look. I shook my head. "It was nothing of importance." **_Liar._** _Knock it off._

"But she spoke?"

I tilted my head. "Well... yeah. Sure." I watched his face morph between a level of fear and wonderment. "I guess I've grown so used to it... I sorta forget that it's weird."

"So..."

I let out a light laugh, moving over to the desk to lean against it, looking to my side to meet Amon's gaze once more. "You wanna talk to her, don't you?"

He gave me a sheepish look... and on man like Amon... it was _weird._

I laughed again, throwing my head back as more tension left my shoulders. "It's fine... I mean... what do you want to say?"

He grinned. "What does she sound like? Does she speak differently than us?"

I felt my lips turn down in thought. "Not really... I mean she was just a teenager when she became the Moon. But she has a lot of experience. A long life..." **_Tell him that I know he loves you._** _Absolutely not. Especially since he doesn't._ ** _I'm sorry... but am I the only one of us that actually read the journal? What were you doing? Singing nursery rhymes?_** I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Oh... Nothing," I fumbled. "She's just jabbering."

"Well what is she saying?" He asked, seeming interested... and calculated. _Hmm..._

"Amon... you know I won't use her to further your cause. She is a spirit. She's all for balance and you're throwing it out of whack."

He huffed. "I hardly think that's true. I'm trying to bring balance."

I raised my eyebrow, daring to punch him lightly in the shoulder. His fingers struck out, wrapping around my wrist like lightning. However, though his grip was firm, it was far from harsh. He pulled me close, making me giggle. _Ugh. I need to knock it off with this little girl crap._ ** _Oh shush. This is getting cute._**

"Yell Yue," Amon breathed, his words warm on my face. "That I believe she chose wisely."

I felt my cheeks warm as I nodded, taking in his face. _I just wish I knew what he really looked- What is that?_ I didn't get the chance to point out to Amon the fact that his upper left brow was starting to show through his makeup.

"Did you tell her," He breathed, distracting me.

I giggled. _Ugh_. "She can hear you. She sees what I see. Hears my thoughts..."

His face moved closer to mine, our noses almost touching. I felt his heart beat increase slightly... but it was still calm. _Little shit is controlling his body more now that he knows... dammit._ Still.. It was a miracle I could feel anything except for my heart nearly pounding out of chest.

"And what did she say?" He asked softly, barely above a whisper.

 ** _Hmmm... It wouldn't be too hard to take over and lean forward those extra few inches would it?_** _Excuse me? Since when are you advocate number one for this... whatever this is?_ I felt her shrug in my mind. **_Hey I had a bit of a star-crossed lover thing myself. I'm not saying that it's wise, Kanni... But I know what love is... and you have it. I have a feeling he does too._** _Oh knock it off. He's just teasing me._..

"Kanni?" Amon whispered, pulling me from my other conversation. _Yikes... I usually don't get this distracted with Yue when other people are around._

"Oh," I breathed. "She said..." _Oh shit... I certainly can't say what she actually said._ ** _He asked for what I said. Tell him I know all and know about his feelings for you. Then he'll have to confess._** _Wha- WHO ARE YOU? What the hell happened to that wise stubborn ass that hung out in my brain?_ ** _What ever happened to the girl that actually showed me respect?_** _Touche'._ "Umm... She said thanks."

He raised an eyebrow- the one that was starting to show- in disbelief. _Oh spirits, Yue. PLEASE give me something to work with._ She sighed. **_Fine. Tell him that I am aware I made the right choice. Even still in womb, I felt your strength and will. I knew your spirit could handle my own. We were connected by fate._**

"That sounds pompous and a bit on the gloating side..." I muttered aloud.

"What?" _Wow I'm a mess._

"Sorry," I stuttered. "She basically said she knows she made a good choice from the beginning and our spirits are bounded by fate." My heart skipped. "And by 'our' I mean Yue and me... You know... not... Yeah."

 ** _THAT was well-put._** _Sshhh._

Thankfully, Amon only chuckled, moving his face away from mine as he met my eyes. Then he must have seen my blue orbs flick curiously up to his brow. He frowned, his hand releasing mine and gravitating up to his face. When his fingertips brushed the dark hair poking from between his carefully placed makeup, his entire demeanor changed. He turned abruptly from me, his face a mix of anger and horror. He stalked around the desk, sitting his chair, holding his head in his hands.

"I'll send for someone to get your bag," He announced, fumbling to put his mask over his face. "Then you should eat and then do as you wish until tonight's mission." He tied the white porcelain over his scars sloppily, burying his nose in the closest wad of papers.

I gnawed at my lip, nodding in response to his words. I pushed off the desk, frankly a bit pissed at his mood change. _It wasn't anything significant. I know they're fake... why can't I know what he looks like?_ ** _Perhaps he is fearful of what may follow..._** I frowned at her words.

"I... gotta pee... or something," I mumbled as I moved off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I pressed my back to the cool wood, trying to think. I really did have to pee, so I did my business before washing up briefly and brushing my teeth once more since my mouth still tastedstrange from the night before. After getting minty fresh and downing a few cups of water to lessen my oncoming headache, I looked in the mirror. My hair hung around my face in messed waves, having no rhyme or reason. _Oh well._ I ran some water over my hands before scrubbing at my face, making me wake up a bit more. Finally, I looked at what I was wearing. It honestly wasn't much of anything... Suddenly my jaw dropped. _I was laying in the same bed as Amon... with THIS on._

I chewed on my cheek, looking at my soft pink lips. _Oh... what am I doing?_ I picked up a cloth, rolling back my sleeves, freely revealing my tattoo again. I ran the cloth under warm water, wetting it entirely. I stepped to the door, sucking in a deep, calming breath.

 _Okay... lets do this._

I pushed open the door quietly, seeing Amon hunched over his desk, working intently on whatever papers he deemed important. His focus was so intense and stressed, every muscle was pulled taut, his knuckles white around the papers as their sides crinkled slightly.

I sighed lightly, stepping over to his desk with hope clearly written on my face. When he didn't look up, I rolled my eyes. _Always the tough way with this man._ I walked around the desk with light feet, stopping at his side. I put the wet cloth down on a part of the desk that wouldn't ruin the nearby papers, allowing my fingers to slowly glide over his clenched hands.

His silver eyes never wavered, watching our intertwined hands as I gently massaged his into releasing the paper. I pulled his hands from the desk, letting him take them back to his body. Nudging aside the papers he had been looking at, I turned, sitting myself on the desk before him, my legs gently brushing his left knee. I met his gaze, silently asking permission.

He never moved.

So I took it as a 'go ahead'.

If that's not what he meant... oh well...

I slowly leaned forward, my fingers brushing the cool surface of the mask before reaching behind his head to find the satin ties within his soft hair. I undid the sloppy knot he had put in, slowly removing the mask from his face. As I did, I kept eye contact, watching his shadows orbs disappear for a moment behind the white porcelain, only to re-emerge brighter and full of wary light.

His pupils were dilated... and his pulse was going now. _Can't keep control of yourself all the time, huh?_ ** _You're one to talk._** _Shush. I'm trying to stay confident here._

I set the mask down to my left upon the desk before rotating to my other side and gently lifting the cloth. I glanced at him again, seeing worry and a tinge of fear in his eyes. _He's afraid of discovery. Trust me, I get it. You're fine._

I set the cloth on his face, his eyelids sliding closed. _Good. Just relax..._ I set to cleaning away the maroon, red, and pink-ish makeup from his face, the fake scar tissue coming along with it. I was surprised to see that it didn't take me long, coming away easily in the water. Yet, since he never really showed his face, I supposed it made sense that it was easy to take off. Less of a hassle at night.

The cloth now pink, I made sure to keep myself from gazing at his face too much, wanting to see it in its entirety when I was done. I set the dirty rag aside, slowly bringing my gaze up to his face.

I was met with only one word. _Handsome_. He had sharp features, including a strong chin and brow. His eyebrows were thick, but not overbearing or bushy. The spot between his nose and eyes crinkled naturally in worry, most likely from my silence. Finally, his eyes snapped open, revealing his deep oceans of silver-gray.

I looked at him evenly as I felt my teasing sass bubble up. I smiled at his intense gaze.

"Amon," I said in a mock scolding tone. "I know you wanted to keep your face a secret... but you could have at least warned me." His black eyebrow- _that I could FINALLY see-_ raised as his mouth opened soundlessly as if trying to ask me what I meant. I grinned. "You could have warned me how handsome you were under all of that makeup."

His worried gaze softened, his entire body seeming to relax some. He leaned forward, his tall frame rising slowly from his chair. My breath caught in my throat as his chest brushed past me, hishands coming to rest on the desk on either side of me.

"Kanni," He muttered, shaking his head slightly. "What makes you so special?"

 _What kind of question is that?_ ** _Kanni, dearest... I think it's more him asking himself than you._** _Oh._ ** _You are so very naive..._** _Ummm hardly._ ** _In ways such as relationships, honey._** _Oh... Well then yes. True. But I can manage... obviously._

Amon's hand snapped me back into reality as it grazed up my arm, his fingers brushing over my tattoo. They continued north, smoothing over my shoulder to my neck, sliding even further up, covering the curve of my chin until it came to rest on my cheek.

"Kanni?" He spoke as if asking a question.

"Yes?" I breathed, smelling the incense from where he most likely meditated.

"Remember what I asked you about Yue? About how she's always in your mind?" _What?_ I pulled back slightly, forcing his hand to fall from my cheek. I gave him a look. _He... he was just playing me for more information?_ I felt my heart begin to break.

He must have seen it. He leaned forward slightly, his lips nearing my ear as he whispered, "Ask her to leave for a moment." _What?_ ** _Done._** _Wait what?_

I didn't even have a moment to understand before his hand was back at my cheek, pulling me to his face. When his lips met mine... I thought I died. Everything shut down. All thoughts... gone. All breathing? Forget about it.

At first my eyes were wide in shock, before they slowly slid closed, and I submerged myself in the sensation of his lips upon mine. They were surprisingly soft and full, not to mention gentle... yet still demanding.

His other arm came up to wrap around the small of my back, pulling me closer, therefore deepening the kiss. I found my own arms coming up to wrap around his neck, my fingers sliding into his jet black hair.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity... yet not long enough... Amon pulled away. I felt air enter my lungs, taking away the burning, light-headed feeling I hadn't noticed I felt.

"I-" Amon started, examining my shocked face. "I apologize. I shouldn't have done that."

I felt my heart break at his words. Yet, while I threatened to shatter, I felt myself grow strong. "It's okay," I whispered, my hand alighting on his arm softly. "I-"

He cut me off with his own words, leaning in close again. "Then may I kiss you again?"

His eyes were determined and full of emotion... and confusion. _Oh this is a whirlwind._ _Oh well... I can't really bring myself to care right now_.

I nodded, realizing he was still waiting for my response. He moved forward, pressing against me again to kiss me.

And boy... did he kiss me...

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _ **AAAHHHH! Do you get why the chapter is called 'Finally' now?!**_

 _ **I have been DYING to write this scene for who knows how long. So maybe it's rushed? Idk. Oh well. Sorry if it's not all y'all hoped for.**_

 _ **A quick thanks to my buddy Amelia G. Earhart for some of the suggestions for stuff happening in this chapter (such as the demand that the kiss occur without the makeup).**_

 _ **And in addition, Kaleiler helped along with Amelia with some of the nightmare ideas! These two are my little muses, breaking writers block like an atomic bomb. Go you two!**_

 _ **So I'll be posting again soon since i blow off real life and education and stuff in favor of this story. So screw the fact that I'm swamped with homework! Woohoo!**_

 _ **Love ya!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	65. Chapter 65: Briefing

**Chapter 65: Briefing**

"Hey Kanni!" I smiled at Naomi's voice, taking my place between her and Kanan at our table.

"You seem much better this morning," I teased, nudging her with my elbow. I was back in my normal clothes, wearing the green shirt I had received from the infirmary staff so long ago, along with my clean black pants and boots. _No more shirt that barely covers my ass for this girl... that's for damn sure._ _ **You didn't seem to mind when he was kissing you.**_ _I thought you said you left!_ _ **I did... but you won't stop thinking about it.**_ _Shut up_.

"MUCH," Naomi groaned, pushing the heels of her hands into her cheeks. "Spirits, I barely even remember last night." I heard a chuckle from Kanan on my other side, making me turn my head.

"And what about you, kid?" He asked, lifting his bushy eyebrows at me.

I smiled a genuine smile- one I'm sure was rare to him- and nodded. "I'm fine. I was pretty nauseated last night though... I won't lie." We laughed again. "And you?" I asked quieter. "Did anyone get in trouble?"

Kanan chuckled gruffly, lifting his coffee mug to his lips with a smile. "Nah, kid. The Lieutenant spoke to me after you two lightweights were taken away. He said they knew this would happen anyways. He'll only be mad if it affects us tonight."

Naomi laughed as I rubbed my face. "Yikes. Tonight already."

"Hey, I'm so excited!" My friend quipped beside me giddily. "I might have a headache strong enough to knock a Flying Bison out of the sky, but I'm ready for this!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm despite my worry. _I just hope Korra isn't there..._ I shoved some fruit into my mouth, allowing my eyes to scan the room. Even though I was still tired... I couldn't say that I hadn't slept soundly under Amon's arm. It was the first time I hadn't had some level of nightmarish dreams in... _forever_...

And then the kiss... well... kisses. Plural.

My eyes focused on a white mask. A part of me still jumped at the sight of it, dragging back my nightmares to the front of my mind. But it was quickly quelled by his words that still resonated in my head. Promises. Reassurances. Whispered against my ear. My cheek. My lips.

I knew there was a man under there. A man that... I feared that I was falling in love with. _**Don't fool yourself, dear. You're already in love with him.**_ I didn't respond to her as Amon's eyes flicked away from his constant scanning of his followers to meet my gaze. Even from across the room, I could see that his silver eyes were dark and intense... yet light and gentle.

 _The man in his entire essence is a cryptic puzzle._

I felt a warm blush creep up my neck, coloring my cheeks a rosy shade.

"Oi!" I was pushed hard in the shoulder, snapping me out of my girlish daze. "You alright?" Kanan asked, looking into my eyes with concern. _Spirits I hope I don't look as foolish as I feel._

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You were all red..." Kanan leaned closer so his scratchy cheek was pushed against mine as he tried to see where I had been looking. His eyes settled on Amon, who had thankfully looked away to talk to the Lieutenant again. My friend snapped his gaze back to me quickly, his eyes burning with a mix of concern, worry, and a touch of anger. "Did anything happen? I heard rumor that no one could find you this morning. He didn't-" He stopped himself as my jaw dropped. He shook his head. "I respect him... I do... But I'm not an idiot. Maybe not everyone sees it... but I've been around in this world. I see how he looks at you." All of this was whispered in my ear as I struggled to scoop my jaw up off the floor.

I pushed him back. "Spirits, no!" _A bit of a lie... but nothing really happened... we kissed but that's really it..._ "Nothing happened... Trust me." He gave me a disbelieving look. "Look, I was throwing up all night like a kid. I slept and I got sick. That's all that happened last night." _I mean the kiss...kisses... happened this morning so I'm not totally lying._

Naomi turned to join our conversation suddenly. "But Ming told me this morning that you never showed up at the infirmary. Someone came to pick up your bag this morning to bring it to..." She lowered her voice. "Amon's room."

I chuckled, acting like I was laughing it off. "I spent the night on his couch. It wouldn't be the first time. But I heard rumor that you spent your night spewing your guts out in the infirmary," I joked, trying to get the attention off of me. Naomi bought it, along with the others at the table, laughing loudly.

I let out a small breath I didn't realize I was holding before catching the scrutinizing eye of Kanan. I raised my eyebrows at him in question, but he just frowned at me thoughtfully before turning back to his meal. _**Best to keep an eye on that one, dear.**_ _Agreed._

"HEY!" A call came from far side of the room, from a man sitting beside a radio. He waved his hands frantically at us as he continued. "SHUT UP! The councilman is gonna make a statement!"

The room fell into obedient silence as the man's rough fingers turned the dials, filling our ears with Tarrlok's smooth voice.

"Although the hundred year war has long past, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries who call themselves _Equalists_ ," The man began, spitting out the rebel group's name with venom. "Are not interested in equality. At all." The room immediately filled with tension as I felt the hearts pick up, the bodies heating with anger. A few began to grumble their displeasure before being shushed. "They just want to wage wars against benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena! She has failed us all..." _Oh no... Chief... I knew he was setting her up!_ "If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership."

The radio cut out, returning to the swinging sounds of trumpets pouring through the speakers. The room burst into conversation once more, but I kept my mouth shut. I listened as Naomi and Kanan talked about how easy it was to take the arena as my eyes scanned the room. _I guess they were both there that night..._ My eyes fell on Amon once more, but this time I didn't blush. I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously as I reached out across the room with my bending. His body was relaxed, his heart steady. Yet... I knew he was staring at me in thought.

 _ **He's probably trying to gauge your reaction from the broadcast.**_ _I know..._

"Sorry Kanni..." Naomi mumbled from my side.

I snapped back to reality. "Huh? For what?"

She shrugged sheepishly, glancing down as she played with her food mindlessly. "Well we're all sitting here bashing the council and Tarrlok and... well you're one of us... but you're not."

I laughed. "The council is honestly full of idiots. They just follow blindly behind Tarrlok. Tenzin doesn't, and I think he's the only one that has some sort of brain in his head. But he is still very rigid in how he views the world..." I said thoughtfully.

"And the waterbender?" Kanan asked cautiously. I could understand, though. I was a waterbender after all.

"Tarrlok?"

I received a nod from both Kanan and Naomi. "Do you think he's a good leader?"

I nearly choked on my tea as I snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "A good leader?" I chuckled. "I think he's a narcissistic asshole." The entire table broke out in laughter.

"So even the benders hate him?" Kanan laughed.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, most people love him. I've even met non-benders who like him," I admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," Naomi argued with a frown.

I shrugged. "Yeah well he used to have more. Every time he opens his mouth, he loses them. But benders still like him. I think he makes them feel safe."

"But he's an imbecile," Naomi said.

I grinned at her comment. "Don't be fooled by him, kiddo. He's smarter than he looks. Rash and batshit crazy? Sure. Idiotic? Hardly. That man can manipulate anyone. That's how he controls the council..."

It was quiet for a moment before Kanan spoke up. "If all the benders love him...why don't you? I mean... your views couldn't have changed so quickly."

I tilted my head in thought. "I've always been for equality... and I feel like he has always been a supporter of the dominance of benders. I'm not really sure why to be honest... He always came across as arrogant. And then I met him at Air Temple Island for the first time and he displayed himself as a real ass... I just know he manipulates everyone around him." I shook my head, remembering. "He manipulated Korra into joining the task force... He manipulated the council into making Amon a public enemy... He even manipulated Chief Beifong into taking the fall for the arena."

Kanan raised his eyebrow at this.

I sighed. "Initially, the council was going to heed Amon's demands and close the arena." I thought back to what had happened... _I can't say everything... If I ever want to show these people that benders can be good people, I can't tell them how both the Chief of Police and the Avatar were bullheaded and stubborn._ "Tarrlok manipulated the Chief into taking full responsibility of the safety for those in the arena. The attack will destroy her reputation... with Tarrlok's help obviously." I growled the last few words before taking another sip of tea.

The table laughed lightly at my obvious disdain for the councilman. However, they stopped rather abruptly, every back going rigid as I felt a presence behind me. I turned in my chair to see the imposing figure of Amon, his hands behind his back in his signature stance.

"It's good to know that you are on the side of Equality," He spoke, loud enough for the quieting room to hear.

"I always was," I whispered.

I saw his eyes narrow slightly. It wasn't imposing, since I knew he wasn't angry by the pulse of his heart... but he was thinking. "Good," He said finally. "I expect good performances from you three tonight."

"Yes sir," My friends responded, as I merely nodded at him. He spun on his heel, walking away without another word.

I glanced at Kanan as he nodded his head towards the Lieutenant. I followed his gaze, seeing that the mustached man was gesturing for us to follow him. We paced down the hall in a group as Lee explained that briefing would be occurring immediately, just in case plans were changed and we had to move sooner.

The briefing room was the same bland concrete that made up every other underground hall of the hideout. The only difference was the long dark, polished table along the center, and the walls decorated with maps and posters. I sat near the door beside Naomi and Kanan. _Always a newbie... no matter where I go._

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," The Lieutenant announced, a smile on his face. "And welcome to our newest additions. I'm proud to have you here." We nodded in response. "So, your first mission with us is tonight. The evidence plants in Cabbage Corp. were successful, and within the past few days, they have been shut down indefinitely. Therefore, all suspicions were taken off of our benefactor, Future Industries. That is," He grumbled. "Until our good friend Hiroshi was overheard talking to us on the phone by the Avatar."

I frowned. _Uh oh._ "Sir," I spoke lightly. "If I may?" The Lieutenant nodded at me, giving my permission to speak. "I'm assuming Hiroshi was at his estate?" Another nod. "Then what was the Avatar doing there?" There were mumbles of shared confusion as the Lieutenant frowned.

 _I guess I wasn't supposed to ask that question._ _ **I wonder why...**_

"It would seem that Hiroshi's daughter has allowed for the two pro-bending boys to stay at the estate."

My eyes widened. "Mako and Bolin?" I blurted. I glanced around, seeing the looks. "Sorry," I mumbled, sinking into my chair.

"Yes. The bending brothers. The Avatar was visiting the brothers and Hiroshi's daughter when she overheard the conversation." He turned back to the briefing as I mulled over the idea that the brothers' home was literally blown up. "The Avatar brought the Chief and Tenzin in to question Hiroshi, but he was able to turn their gaze for a short time." _Oh Asami must be livid right now. Mako too._ "However, their suspicions are still there. They've been searching Future Industries factories." _Uh oh._ "Of course, we have been smart enough to keep all Equalist productions within the hidden workshop. Still, we have hatched a plan. We are moving our plans into action tonight. A messenger will be sent to the Avatar, informing her of the hidden will be waiting there with the newly developed mecha-tanks."

I glanced around at the other faces in the squad. There were only about six of us, not including the Lieutenant and the missing Shiro. _Korra won't stand a chance if we all have mechas..._

"There are only six machines currently ready in Sato's workshop, meaning only four of you will drive them. The other two will drive in the truck after the hostiles are subdued." The Lieutenant gestured to two random chi blockers. "You two. You're on truck duty, got it?"

"Yes sir."

 _ **Which means you have to drive a mecha-tank.**_ _Yes... But it also means that I am being forced to hurt Korra..._

"Report here at night fall to suit up. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

I rose with my friends, both of their faces displaying joy and excitement for their first mission on the squad. I merely walked quietly towards the door, spying the cubby with the name "Shiny" inscribed on the top.

As I passed it, I could see my worried and scared face reflected back in the green goggles of my new uniform.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I last posted (compared to my usual regular posting). I promise I haven't ditched this story. Never in a million years! (My friends would straight kill me anyways)._**

 ** _But anyway, college this semester is psychotic and literally I have projects, test, and essays up the wazoo. And it's only week three. YAYYY._**

 ** _Kill me._**

 ** _Yeah so a bit of a filler today, but I needed a bit after the intense last few chapters and then the drama and action coming up during the ambush next! YAY!_**

 ** _Love ya and talk to ya soon!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	66. Chapter 66: Ambush

**Chapter 66: Ambush**

The truck beneath me rumbled over the rough divots in the road as we drove down from our hideout to the barren streets of Republic City. I shifted uneasily in my seat, feeling the strange way the chi blocker outfit pulled over my skin. The maroon piling of cloth sat around my shoulders, my mask gripped between my gloved fingers. My golden hair was pulled back in a braid, tucking away neatly under the neckline of my uniform.

 _And we're back to hiding..._

The truck dipped forwards as we went underground, disappearing into the eternal tunnels the Equalists used. _What's with them and tunnels? It's like an infatuation..._

I glanced at the faces around me, my eyes lingering on Naomi and Kanan, who sat across from me. Daring a peek out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Lieutenant seated beside me, his face calm. As the trunk rumbled on, I let my eyelids slide closed.

 _I need to relax._ ** _You need to be smart. On your toes._** _I know that._ ** _Kanni, you're going in as the enemy. They won't hold back against hurting you. You should turn while you can. Save Korra._** _Korra can handle herself. There's no guarantee she'll even fall for the trap. Things go wrong all the time._

But I knew that wasn't true. Sure, things went wrong... but not with Amon. He planned everything. This plan was solid. Idiot-proof. Korra would be showing up, along with the police force and probably Tenzin.

 ** _I hope you're prepared to fight then._** _I'll be smart. I won't hurt anyone... I hope..._

The truck stopped and I followed the Lieutenant out of the back, emerging into the florescent lighting of what I assumed was Sato's hidden bunker. It was a wide, cavernous space with giant Equalist banners hanging from the high ceiling.

"It looks a bit... much... to me," I muttered to Kanan who chuckled gruffly.

"Called a trap for a reason."

"Yeah but you'd think having a secret lair with giant war machines lining the walls would be enough. Giant pictures of Amon's face just seem over the top."

Kanan laughed again before following after Lee. Naomi patted my shoulder with a grin before moving on as well.

"Masks on," The Lieutenant ordered. With a final sigh, I pulled my mask over my face, tucking it into the maroon collar. Everything was tinged a weird green through the goggles, making me blink. _This is so weird._

"Welcome, Lieutenant," A pudgy man announced, walking in from the far side of the room. Lee nodded at Hiroshi before turning quickly to the two chi blockers he had assigned to truck duty.

"Go. I'll send the signal when it is time for you to return. Bring two trucks."

They saluted before running off, taking the truck with them. _Here we go._ Hiroshi led us to his machines that he called mecha-tanks, explaining briefly how they worked.

The man chuckled, his pudgy finger pushing his glasses further up is nose. "I designed them to operate just like a Future Industries fork lift."

 _Yeah, well I don't know how to drive one of those either, dipshit._ I pursed my lips underneath my mask, having to use every drop of my self control to not punch him. _He betrayed us... his own daughter..._

But, I stayed silent as he clambered up into one of the imposing suits of armor, pointing out which levers did what. I followed along well enough, but I hoped I wouldn't have to use it. Still, I stored the information away... _you never know when it might come in handy._

"We don't have much time," Hiroshi announced, pulling electric gloves onto both his hands. "The source has already been sent. The Avatar and Beifong have already raided my last factory. If they decided to meet our source, they're most likely already at the mansion."

The Lieutenant nodded wordlessly, turning to his remaining four chi blockers, myself included. His eyes slid over our masks, focusing on our eyes hidden beneath the goggles.

"Do you understand what to do?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go."

Kanan, Naomi, and I turned to hurry across the wide room to the three mecha-tanks opposite of the Lieutenant's and Hiroshi's. I scaled the metal armor with ease, finding the release latch as Hiroshi had showed up. With a final glance at my friends, I slipped into the leather seat, closing the hatch behind me. I buckled myself in, my fingers grazing the controls as I tried to familiarize myself as best I could.

 _Okay, so these are the arms... this is to go forward... this to turn... These shoot the arms forward... and that thing electrocutes the claws... Oh I hope I don't have to use these..._

Just then, I heard a distinctive crunching sound, like metal being crushed. I looked out my side window at Naomi, who nodded at me. _Shit... they're here. They took the bait._ A soft grinding sound resonated through the room, echoing off the barren walls. I assumed it was whatever mechanism Hiroshi used to decent from the surface. With a hydraulic hiss and a clang, I knew they had reached our level.

Within moments, metal benders emerged from the darkened corridor, their hands held up in a bending stance. There were only five, followed shortly by Chief Beifong, Tenzin, and Korra. _Only five, Chief? What were you thinking?_

"Not your average backyard workshop," The Chief mused as the group moved further into the room. I slumped down in my chair, peering out through the peep holes of my killing machine as they neared us.

Korra glanced up at my suit, making the blood drain from my face. "And I'm guessing _those_ are the new weapons," She announced, the group turning to look at me. Well... my mecha-tank.

 ** _This ambush is going to start any moment now._** _Let's just hope Korra has enough common sense to run out the way she came..._

I watched as Tenzin glanced around suspiciously. "Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?"

I flinched as the room seemed to erupt with a loud bang. I stared through the glass of my machine as part of the floor shot skyward, blocking off the entrance... and the escape... It connected with the ceiling in a harsh clang, the sounds of gears locking filling the stunned silence.

Immediately, Beifong moved forward with perfect form, trying to bend the metal out of the way. It didn't move. _Oh no..._

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metal bend _that_ wall, Chief Beifong," Hiroshi's voice resonated through the speaker of his suit, laced with static. As the green lights of the mecha-tanks sprung to life, I turned, cranking the dial beside me to engage the machine. It roared to life underneath me, my own suit glowing the same green as the others. The torso jerked upwards as the gears initiated, my fingers curling around the controls. _It's just acting. You'll figure this out. You don't have to hurt anyone._

"It's solid platinum," Hiroshi continued with an essence of pride. I pushed the levers forward, guiding my mecha-tank into the semi-circle we were forming in front of the benders. "My mecha-tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." _Well shit._

"Hiroshi!" Korra's voice was strong as she pointed at him accusingly. "I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar?" Sato cut her off with venom. "Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal." I could _hear_ the menacing grin in his voice.

"That source was a set up! You lured us down here!" Beifong figured it out before the others, her face enraged.

"Guilty. As. Charged." _Oh, I do not like this man. Smug ass._ The arm of his mecha-tank raised, the claw shooting forward suddenly.

I yelped, but thankfully, the group scattered, dodging the attack easily. _Okay... here we go. Time to make myself LOOK like I'm fighting but not actually-_ I yelped again as the Chief began charging directly at me.

"Shit!" I cussed aloud, aiming the claws to miss her intentionally. They went to either side of her, the agile and skilled woman hurdling the wires easily. She launched herself in the air with her bending, her body arching above my suit. I stared at her as she bended the arm of her metal suit to form a type of sword out from her wrist. _She can't get me, I'm in-_

She landed with a thud, her metal spear shattering part of the glass of my machine. I let out a yelp, dodging my head sideways. Her other arm formed a similar spear, coming down to stab through another part of the glass, making me lean the opposite way. She punched relentlessly, each hit followed by the shattering of glass. What was worse, was that each hit was getting closer to me... and therefore harder to dodge.

 _This woman is trying to murder me!_ I yanked on the controls, pulling the mecha-suit backwards. I wasn't really sure why... but what else could I do? I was jerked forwards abruptly as I collided with metal beams, the suit heaving a tired sigh. Smoke burst from one of the pipes, hitting my side as I shrieked.

As the mecha-tank leaned backwards as it rested on the broken beams, my hands snapped to the belts, releasing me from their hold. I pushed myself downwards, trying to avoid the persistent and enraged Chief of Police who was hammering away at the suit like a mad woman.

In the confusion, I lost who was where... The only people I knew about were me and Hiroshi. He was easy to find, since he was having fire blasted at him from a frightened Avatar. I watched as Hiroshi's suit was thrown backwards by a gust of wind, and though I couldn't see, I assumed Tenzin was helping Korra. _Good. Protect her, Tenzin. Get her out of here._ I looked to my right through one of the smaller peep holes, seeing another tank take out the metal benders by electrocuting their wires. They screaming in pain before topping over unconscious.

This got the attention of the Chief, her face warping with fear and concern as she turned her attention away from me and to her fallen men. She didn't get much time to be worried, however. Out of nowhere, a claw came flying into the woman's back, smashing her into one of the metal beams before chucking her across the room. She landed in a heap, down for the count.

I wiggled my way upwards once more, waving away the smoke seeping in through the busted pipe. I shoved at the release lever, sucking in a grateful breath of air as the hatch opened. I clambered out awkwardly, leaning against the warped metal. Looking up, I watched as Korra and Tenzin teamed up on Hiroshi's mecha-tank.

 _They're winning... they're actually winning!_ However, my optimism was demolished as Korra pulled off a beautiful dodging move, followed by a flawless earthbending form. However, when she was still mid-jump, another claw flew into her from the side, launching her into the large piping along the perimeters of the room.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried, cushioning her fall with a blast of air. The incredible bender was able to dodge the onslaught of attacks for a few more moments before Hiroshi launched a disk at him, entrapping the airbender in wires before electrocuting him.

 ** _Do something._** _I can't!_

With everyone down for the count, Hiroshi stopped his mecha-tank, climbing out from its cockpit. The others came to a stop as well as the Lieutenant joined Hiroshi on the ground.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run," Hiroshi announced smugly. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!" He ordered us. The Lieutenant said nothing, merely looking on. _I guess Hiroshi likes being in charge... I'm sure Amon just LOVES him._

I wrapped my arm around my ribs, which... to be honest... were actually sore. But exaggeration never hurt. The last thing I wanted was to look like I didn't try. Thus, injury was the only way to play this off. I stumbled out from behind my smoking mecha-tank, coughing into the crook of my arm as the other cradled my torso.

The trucks arrived, their drivers hopping out to help the others bind the fallen benders.

"K-" The Lieutenant started before glancing about as he cleared his throat. "Shiny," He corrected with a nod, making me smirk under my mask. "Are you alright? Your tank took a hit."

I gave him a small bob of my head. "I'll be fine. Thank the spirits the suit was there to keep me from being stabbed."

He smirked at my snark, his hand patting my shoulder. "Good. Would have hated to lose you so soon."

I bobbed my head again. A part of me was actually touched by his words... even if I didn't want to be. Besides... these people... my friends... had just taken out the police force, a councilman, and the Avatar... who were also my friends.

 _This is really complicated..._

I followed the Lieutenant as we returned to the central group, chi blockers dragging the five metal benders to the trucks... Immediately I knew that I could be useful and go grab the other benders they had incapacitated. But, and time I could buy to have Korra regain consciousness and get out was good enough for me.

I was standing beside Naomi as she bound one of the policemen when my bending picked up movement. Not wanting to draw attention by looking around, I instead closed my eyes beneath my goggles, focusing on the two new bodies.

I recognized them as... _Mako and Bolin!_ I felt a small smile tug at my lips at the thought of the brothers. _I wish I could talk to them..._ ** _Not now darling. If you want Korra out of here, it's best you don't alert anyone to them being here._** I felt them move forward to the fallen bodies of Korra, Lin, and Tenzin, hefting them over their shoulders. **_Strong boys..._**

"Not so fast, boys," Hiroshi growled, his gloves sparking to life. The Lieutenant stood beside him, his kali sticks at the ready. I stepped towards them slowly, not wanting to set anyone off. Behind me, everyone froze.

The brothers, who had been dragging the Chief by her arms, dropped her rather unceremoniously to clank onto the ground harshly. _Ouch..._ Bolin's face contorted nervously as he shifted the unconscious Tenzin draped over his shoulders.

"Hello Mr. Sato! Wow! What a really... swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion!" As Bolin talked, he moved Tenzin's arms to go along with his words. I chewed my lip, barely able to keep in my giggles at the boy's antics.

Mako, however, was far more serious. "Sponsoring our team. Supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako's face was dark, the shadows from the room sharpening his features harshly.

"Yes," Hiroshi stated bluntly. "And the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like _you!_ " His electric gloves sparked to life, illuminating his face in the bright blue glow.

It was then that I became aware of another presence. Her heart was racing, a heat behind her eyes that told me she was barely keeping in her tears.

"Dad, stop!" Asami cried as Hiroshi and Lee moved to advance on Mako and Bolin. Her father turned with sadness and shock in his eyes to see the broken look on his daughter's face. She bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "Why?"

Hiroshi's voice was soft and gentle when he spoke. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people... these... _benders_ ," He explained with venom, his arm pointing back to where Korra was slowly gaining consciousness. "They took away your mother... the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon, we can fix it... and build a perfect world together!" I watched as Asami's eyes widened at his words before her face warped into one of thought. _Oh no... Asami please don't._ "We can help people like us everywhere." Hiroshi pulled off one of his gloves, holding it out to her. "Join me, Asami."

She looked lost for a second, before her face solidified into one of a decision. What it was... I couldn't read. Her heart raced, the heat behind her eyes still there... _What are you about to do?_ She moved forward slowly, her hand hovering over the glove as her fingers shook.

Finally, she gently took the glove from her father, sliding it onto her own hand. Hiroshi's face lit up with a mix of happiness and shock.

"No," I heard Mako whisper. I felt my lip curl upwards into a grin as Asami's heart-rate picked up even more. _Relax, firebender. She knows what she's doing._

"I love you dad," Asami said softly before shoving her hand into Hiroshi's chest, electrocuting him into unconsciousness. The Lieutenant rushed forward, caught off guard, but the young girl kicked away one of his kali sticks, grabbing his other wrist before electrocuting him too. He fell with a thud, the entire room breaking into chaos.

Kanan and the chi blocker I didn't know had climbed back into their mecha-tanks, and were turning them towards the receding benders.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako yelled, dragging his party with him. The mecha-tanks launched electrified disks at the group, but it was too late. They were already down a maintenance shaft, the entryway closed with earthbending.

The room was silent for a moment as we all realized what had happened. _We failed. Oh thank the spirits we failed._ I moved forward as the Lieutenant groaned. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder, kneeling beside him.

"You alright?" I asked softly through the thin material of my mask.

He nodded, giving me a small grin. "I'll be fine," He said, copying what I had stated earlier. I dipped my head, helping him to his feet. However, despising the piece of trash laying beside the Lieutenant, I left to go fetch the other kali stick while Lee helped Hiroshi up. _Hmph. Trash._

Returning his weapons to the Lieutenant, I followed the group to the truck. Naomi came up beside me.

"What are we gonna do? We lost the Avatar," She whispered in my ear.

Lee, however, heard this. "It's no matter. Amon is waiting for her anyways. If he took away her bending now-"

"She'd be a martyr," I finished for him.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Precisely."

"So what now, Lieutenant?" Kanan asked formally, joining the conversation.

Lee examined us carefully. "I am impressed with each of your performances today. Welcome to my squadron."

"Thank you sir." _Yeah what performance did I give, exactly?_ ** _You faked injury rather well._** _Thanks._

The mustached man continued, clapping Kanan on the shoulder before climbing into the truck. "Now, we go to our new base with the prisoners for Amon. Hiroshi will stay here and oversee the moving of his supplies."

"Yes sir," Kanan responded, no doubt grinning.

"New base, sir?" I asked as I joined him in the truck, the doors closing behind us.

"Yes. Now it will be common knowledge that Sato is affiliated with the Equalists. Since we have been based at his mansion in the mountains, it's likely that the police will look there. Besides," He continued, pulling off his mask to reveal his tousled hair. "Amon wants us closer to the city now. The war isn't far away."

I chewed on my lip, pulling off my mask along with the others. _War..._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi guys! So here's another chapter! Hope ya liked it! I keep losing sleep over this story... Like how it's literally 3 am and I'm sitting here posting a chapter..._**

 ** _Whatever. Sleep is for wimps. Everyone of my friends know that I'm a freaking vampire. Seriously... I love my sleep but nighttime is go time for me. Ugh._**

 ** _Anyway, more to come soon! We're finally getting into the more intense parts of the canon LOK, so we're probably going to be merging with the story line more often now. There's obviously still my subplot and such, but the impending war and all that jazz is gonna take a bit of time away from the romance._**

 ** _It'll still be there, but Kanni has a lot more to worry about now that shit it getting nuts._**

 ** _I'll be posting again soon cause screw homework and sleep, right? YAY!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	67. Chapter 67: Secrets Spilled and Kept

**Chapter 67: Secrets Spilled and Kept**

It was weird, not going back to the mansion. A part of me knew I was going to miss it. Sure, it was so grandeur it was almost sickening, but you grew to love it.

The new hideaway was hidden deep within the underground tunnels beneath the city. It was a maze, to be honest, and I already knew it was going to be confusing. The dim lighting, barren walls, and rusting pipes were a hell of a change from the magnificence of the mansion.

As we piled out of the trucks, the poor metal benders dragged unconscious along with us, we were dismissed by the Lieutenant. I trudged off, following the group until I realized they were all going into the showers... which were public...

I chewed my lip before pivoting and wandering down a random hallway.

"Hey!" I called after a masked chi blocker, who thankfully stopped and turned to me. "Any idea where the infirmary is?"

His head tilted as he examined me. "Are you injured?"

I frowned. "No. My friend is there though. Can you just tell me where it is? This is my first time on this base."

He nodded, his smile evident in his now lighter tone. "Ah I see. Welcome to the encampment blondie. You're like a legend here."

"What? I am?"

He shrugged. "Well sure. Your story is being told all over the place. The girl with the golden hair who got her bending taken away and is now part of our revolution. And kicks major ass apparently. The Lieutenant's squad! That's _quite_ the accomplishment."

I smiled gently at his flattery. _Great. Now I'm a legend for not only my hair, but my betrayal. This is wonderful._

"Thank you," I mumbled with forced politeness. "But could you tell me where the infirmary is? I really need to get there."

"Oh," He exclaimed as if he was shocked I wanted to go anywhere. "It's down this hall. Turn left at the end and follow all around the corner. Shouldn't be too busy."

I bobbed my head. "Thanks," I said, brushing past him to hurry down towards Ming.

I found it easily, my friend's voice pouring down the way. I strode in, itching to take off my chi blocker suit. Ming was flitting about, complaining about how Sato and the Lieutenant hadn't come to see her.

"They were _electrocuted_ for spirit's sake!" Her hands flew into the air as she paced. I held back a chuckle as I moved towards her.

"Trust me, Ming. You bounce back from it."

She jumped, looking up at me. "Kanni," She breathed, moving forward to embrace me. "It's so good to see that you're alright."

I frowned. "If you heard about the Lieutenant and Hiroshi, I'm sure you knew I wasn't harmed."

She shrugged, giving my shoulders another squeeze. "Well I still like to see it with my own eyes." I smiled at her. "Oh! You're bag was brought here by the way, but I believe it was taken to Amon's quarters by accident."

 _ **By accident? I doubt that.**_

Ming nudged me playfully. "But I heard you've been staying with him lately," She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened. Relax." _**That's a blatant lie.**_ _Yeah well I've gotten pretty good at lying apparently._

Ming raised her eyebrow at me. _**Oh look. Another person who doesn't believe you.**_ _Shut up._ _ **Add her to the list with Kanan.**_ _Ssshh._

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ming whispered to me with a small smile. A knowing smile? I glanced around suspiciously to see that no one was within earshot. "Ooohh something totally happened didn't it?!"

I rolled my eyes at her childish delight, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back behind a curtain. Turning to her after checking a final time for eavesdroppers, I was met with her giddily clapping her hands.

I rolled my eyes again. "It wasn't anything big..."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "But there was _something_ , right?"

I chewed on my lip nervously. _**I'm not sure if it would be wise to tell her.**_ _Yeah well I haven't done a lot of wise things lately. Kissing Amon was the dumbest thing I've done in a long time._ _ **Yes.**_ _Then why didn't you stop me?_ Yue shrugged in my mind. _**You wanted to kiss him. I would be lying if I didn't say I was rooting for you two. Besides... I believe your fates are intertwined just as yours is with Korra.**_ _What? Of course they are. If mine is intertwined with Korra's... I mean hers is obviously connected to his. They're opposites._ _ **Perhaps. But you and Amon are destined... and given your feelings for each other, I'm hoping your destiny is to be together, rather than fighting.**_

"Kanni?" Ming cut into my internal monologue, concern written on her face.

I shook my head, quieting Yue. "Sorry."

Ming grinned, her mouth splitting open to reveal her teeth. "Were you thinking about last night?" She nudged me playfully.

I shoved back. "Ew noooo." We laughed, a careless moment in the constantly increasing tension the city was experiencing. I sighed, brushing my hands down my face tiredly. "Well... I mean I suppose you can know..." _**Not wise.**_ _Yeah well I've never made smart decisions really._

Ming shuffled closer to me, her hands coming up to fold together under her chin. "Please tell me!"

I sucked at the inside of my cheek, trying to find the words. I huffed out a breath finally, the words spilling from my mouth in an uncontrollable waterfall.

"Okay so nothing like actually happened but stuff still happened it wasn't a big deal and I don't know how to feel about it I mean I liked it but I mean it shouldn't have happened and I'm nervous he wished it didn't happen even though I know he liked it too cause he kept looking at me at breakfast but whenever he has the mask on and we're in public he doesn't act like he does when we're alone he's all cold and distant and I know it's an act and I try not to get hurt but he can't keep the two separated and sometimes he's frightening and other times he's wonderful and-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Ming raised her hands and shook them in front of my face with a look of panic. "Would you slow down? You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Her hands came up to rest on my shoulders with reassuring squeezes. "You need to tell me right now what happened. Do I need to be concerned for your safety? And do you need a doctor? Do you need... pills or anything?"

I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion for a moment before it clicked. "Oh spirits! No! No I'm fine. _That_ didn't happen!"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then what the hell are you freaking out about?"

I twirled my thumbs, staring down at them as a blush rose warmly to my cheeks. "We... kissed." It was silent for a rather long few seconds before Ming started laughing. "What? What's so funny?!"

She was doubled over, her arms wrapping around her midsection as tears spilled from her eyes. She barely composed herself enough to gasp out her next words.

"That's it?"

My jaw dropped. "That's it?! Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled a bit too loud, making heads turn. I raised my hand sheepishly at them, an awkward smile on my face. Turning back to Ming, I lowered my voice to a hoarse whisper. "I- a bender, mind you- _kissed_ the leader of your freaking revolution! The figurehead of everything benders hate and fear! And I _made out with him._ "

Ming sobered up. "Woah you said 'kiss'," She exclaimed with a smile. "Now you're saying you made out with him?" My jaw was on the floor again. She laughed. "Oh this is beautiful."

I crossed my arms with a frown. "You're hilarious," I grumbled sarcastically at her laughter.

She never missed a beat in responding with, "And you're adorable." I tried to deepen my frown, but her light-hearted laughter was contagious. She moved to sit on top of one of the raised bed, patting her hand beside her to get me to join. I rolled my eyes with a grin before hopping up, my feet dangling off the side like a child. Her arm linked with mine playfully, her chin resting on my shoulder. "So..." She started. _Oh boy. Here we go._ "How was it?"

I raised my eyebrow with a smile. "How was what?"

She pursed her lips at me, leaning into my side further. "The _kiss,_ you dummy."

I laughed. "I know," I nudged her back. My eyes looked to the ceiling as I tried to think of a way to answer that wouldn't turn me seven shades of red. "It was... nice..."

"Nice? _That's_ what you give me? Come on, Kanni! Details!"

I chuckled again. _Admittedly... it's nice to have such wonderful friends._ _ **Who are fighting your kind.**_ _Mood ruiner much?_ "I mean... what do you want me to say?"

She frowned at me for a moment. "Have you never... done this?"

"Done... what? Kissed?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean... talking about this stuff."

"As in... like the sex talk? I never actually got one but I mean I learned. People talk."

Ming rolled her eyes with a groan. "I didn't- that's not what I meant. I _meant_ the whole... ya know..."

"No, I really don't think I do," I said with a small laugh.

She gave me a look. "I mean a... a girl talk. Yeah. A girl talk. When you talk about boys and how cute they are and when stuff happens you all giggle about it and spill all the details."

I looked down. "I... no I guess I haven't."

Ming sensed my dampened mood, so she swiveled to sit cross-legged on the table and faced me. I did the same slowly, watching her warily. _I don't know if I can do this... girl talk..._ _ **Shush. Of course you can.**_ _Did you ever have these?_ _ **Sure. With my hand maidens mostly. They're nice. Just relax and have some fun. Get a few laughs in. You need to destress a bit.**_

I smiled. "Okay... so teach me the ways of this infamous girl talk," I teased, making my friend laugh.

"Well..." She started, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Tell me... wait a second..." Her eyes widened. "You saw his face."

I frowned. "Yes... well I wasn't kissing the mask," I tried to joke to divert her attention, but it didn't work.

"What did he look like? The scars I mean?"

I chewed my lip. "I... I'm sorry... I can't. There's a reason he keeps his appearance secret."

"That bad, huh?"

"What? No! He... He's handsome actually."

She smiled, looking away. "I honestly always thought his story was fake. It sounded rehearsed to me. I mean he never showed his scars under the mask. He could have been lying." _He was._

"But you followed him anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She sighed. "Like I said all that time ago when we first met, I believe in the cause. Equality. Not the man who people have made into a god. That's why I like you so much, I think."

"What do you mean?"

Ming shrugged. "You take him down from his pedestal a bit. You let me see the man-"

"Rather than the mask," I finished for her."

She nodded. "It makes it easier for me to have hope and to follow him... does that make sense?"

I bobbed my head. "Trust me, yes."

"But really..." She whispered. "You know I won't tell anyone... is it really bad?"

I chewed my lip. _**Kanni...**_ _I know, I know._ A part of me wanted to tell her. I wanted to share my secrets with her. But another part of me didn't want to. It was selfish... I wanted to keep the secret of Amon to myself. I was the one person who had seen 'the man'... It felt sacred to me.

So I lied.

"It's not too bad. There's scars on his face, yes... but he's still handsome. To me anyway." _**Nice slip in of that double meaning there.**_ _Thanks, I try._

Ming smiled lightly. "Well that's good. I just... you're so special. You have wonderful powers and you win the heart of an impervious man and have such privilege and you're so skilled... I don't know how you do it." She gazed at me for a moment before clapping her hands together. "Okay! Back to the girl talk! So... tell me about... How were you kissing?"

"How?"

"Like... were you standing? Were you... pushed up against a wall..." I rolled my eyes.

"I was sitting... on his desk. And he was standing."

"Oooo..." She giggled, making me blush. "And how were his lips?"

"Ummm... surprisingly soft?"

"Go on. Skilled? Sloppy? Gross and slobbery?"

I laughed."Okay... ummm... skilled. I don't think I'm the first person he's kissed," I joked.

"Alright... what kind of kisser is he?" I raised my eyebrow, urging her to explain. "Was he demanding? Rough? Harsh?"

 _ **Strange how she chose all of those. Didn't even give the option of 'gentle'.**_ _Yeah well we didn't expect that either._

I smiled at her, showing my teeth in genuine glee. "Actually... he was... gentle. Tender, even."

Ming's jaw dropped open. "WHAT? No way! I don't believe you! Amon?" I clamped my hands over her mouth with a laugh and a nod.

"He was... demanding... but not at all harsh in his actions. He was almost hesitant, to be honest."

Ming just stared at me. "That was the last thing I expected."

"Same here... but I'm not complaining."

Ming grabbed my hands, intertwining our fingers playfully. "So... are you gonna kiss him again?"

I chewed my lip, my mind flashing to how Amon's lips formed against mine. _Well shit._

"I... don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Well... of course..."

"Then do it." _**I like this woman. I agree.**_

"I-" I stuttered. _Jeez I'm being shoved in a corner by a doctor and a spirit. What the hell?_ _**Kanni... you love this man... and I don't want to see you ruining this possible fate of happiness by not pursuing it. Do you want to fight him?**_ _No... but I will if I have to..._ _ **That's good... but right now you have a chance to avoid all of that. You could be his voice in his mind. You can change him.**_

I looked at Ming thoughtfully. "Okay... I think I will..."

Of course... Ming didn't know I was answering two questions.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _AAAAAHHH!_**

 ** _Let me start with that I am so ashamed of myself for not having posted in AGES. In my defense, my spring semester is proving to be a bit of a shit-show and it's like ridiculously more demanding than my last semester. YAY college._**

 ** _I've also had rather emotionally trying weeks for a while, but hopefully that'll be moving upwards again sometime soon. But writing helps._**

 ** _NO EXCUSE though!_**

 ** _(I won't lie. I procrastinated hard by watching a bunch of Game of Thrones. Which is like crack. It's so awesome)_**

 ** _But I feel terrible and truly apologize. I've had this chapter for a while but didn't want to post it since it's so small. I have another on the way, and should be posted by the end of the night!_**

 ** _Love you all and I'm so so so sorry!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	68. Chapter 68: He Knows

**Chapter 68: He Knows**

The hot steam rose out of Amon's tub like the wisps of smoke rising from chimneys I used to see from my apartment window. I sunk into the warm water deeper, feeling the liquid caress my ribs in its glowing blue healing.

After speaking and eating with Ming, I had maneuvered my way around clumsily, asking for continuous directions. Finally, I found my way rather awkwardly to Amon's quarters, which were significantly less extravagant than the one he had at the mansion. Still, I assumed it was more than what others got. His room only had one door now. _No more empowering double doors for you, Amon..._ The room honestly resembled his last one, minus all of the extra, incredibly expensive decorations. His new "office" was just a small square of a room with a wooden desk. Behind it on the wall were maps of Republic City, as well as blueprints for the mecha-tanks. In the corner were filing cabinets and boxes, no doubt holding everything official that was required to run a revolution.

His bedroom was off to the side, split from the main room with only a curtain colored a deep crimson. His bed was smaller and considerably less plush looking than his previous accommodations, but it was still larger than any of the beds I had in my days. Well... the biggest since I was living in the North Pole. Beside his simple wooden frame of a bed was a small dresser and a chest, no doubt holding his possessions. _I wonder what worldly possessions Amon carries around all the time..._ _ **Well you've already read his journal.**_ _But that can't be the only thing..._

Conveniently, he still had a bathroom connected to his quarters, which I suppose made sense. If he had to take off and apply this scar makeup all the time, not having to sneak around in shared bathrooms was a good idea. The new restroom was a standard room, equipped with all the necessities, but not really much else. There was a sink with a slightly rusted handle, a rickety cabinet, a bath, and a toilet tucked away in the corner. The mirror itself, while clean, was cracked in the top right corner.

A knock on the door tore me from my sweet meditation and healing. I sighed, my lips still under the water, causing bubbles to erupt around my nose. I lifted my chin from the water to groan out a response.

"Yes?"

"Are you ever coming out?" The deep baritone was easy to recognize through the door, despite the muffling. I rolled my eyes, dipping below the water again with a grumble. I heard his laughter, followed by a small thud that told me he had leaned his forehead on the door. "Don't make me command you," He teased.

I snorted, nearly sucking in water. I sat up with a laugh as I responded sarcastically. "Yeah. I'd like to see you try." He chuckled again.

"I _am_ your commanding officer."

"Bullshit." I pulled myself from the water, feeling nostalgic the second the liquid slides off of my skin. I flick my wrists, getting the excess off of everything except my hair, which I twist into a towel.

"Hey, you're part of my army now," He argued, his tone still light. I rolled my eyes again as I wrapped another fluffy towel around my chest, while I talked back through the door.

"That wasn't my decision, if you remember," I snipped, my fingers trying to tuck the loose strands of wet hair off of my face and back into the towel.

I heard the door handle jostle. _He wouldn't... right?_ "Shit!" I swore as the door opened, revealing the smirking, and wonderfully make-up free, face of Amon. "What the hell?" I exclaimed as I tightened my grip around my towel.

He smiled, revealing his teeth. "I couldn't handle talking through a door and not being able to see you."

I rolled my eyes, my muscles rigid as he stepped forward slowly. _Wow I feel like I did all those nights ago. Prey... why is he approaching me like I'm some wounded animal?_ His hand reached out, his eyes gentle. His fingers brushed my cheek softly, lifting a stray lock of hair away and tucking it into my towel that was piled atop my head.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered under his breath.

I sucked in air through my lips quietly, captured by his gaze. Finally, I found myself. "And I'm also very naked so you need to leave."

He seemed confused for a moment before his face cracked into a smile, his hand receding. "Well this is _my_ bathroom."

I rolled my eyes, pushing against him with the arm that wasn't clinging to my towel. "And I'm claiming it as my own personal colony, so get out!"

He threw his head back with a laugh, accenting his Adam's apple. He lifted his arms in surrender, backing away through the doorway. I scrunched my nose at him teasingly before slamming the door in his still-smirking face.

I puffed out a breath, putting my back against the door. _Oh jeez._ _ **That was... something...**_ _Yeah I know. He came in! I can't believe he came in!_ _ **That wasn't what I meant sweetheart. I meant how you...**_ Yue sighed. _**Sometimes you ruin the cutest things.**_ I rolled my eyes, moving to pull on my clothes.

I pulled on gray shorts and a white tank top Ming had given to me earlier in the day, choosing to leave my feet bare. I cast a look at my boots, but decided against them. I was going to bed soon anyways, so why go through the trouble of lacing up boots?

Stuffing everything I didn't need back into my bag, I finally glanced myself in the mirror. A blush was decorating my cheeks still, making me scowl. _Pull it together, girl._ _ **Oh relax.**_

It was ironic really. I always hated whenever I giggled or was a flirt or... girly... in any way. And there I was... playing love games with the leader of a revolution. Scratch that... _THE_ leader of _THE_ revolution.

I let my hair loose from my towel, hanging it on the peg in the wall. It fell in gentle, damp waves around my face, and since I was lazy, I decided to just let it go. I ran my fingers through my hair mindlessly as I opened the door, seeing Amon at his desk. I padded over, stopping a few feet from his form.

"Happy?" I teased. "I'm out."

He grinned, moving over to me and resting a calloused hand on my hip. "Very." He dipped his head, but I felt myself panic suddenly, ducking under his shoulder. He lifted his eyebrow at me, turning with me as I walked past him. I chewed my lip, my arms crossing in front of me as I kept my back towards him. I felt his heart-rate dip, his body temperature dropping slightly. He was worried...

"What is it? What happened?" He asked, his voice not even trying to hide the concern.

"I-" I tried to explain... but I couldn't. How could I? I was in love. I knew that. Was he? I couldn't know. I knew he wasn't just using me. His heart-rate told me that. But how far would that go? When things turned sour... would he turn against me?

What hurt worse... was I knew I would. Once he tries to hurt Korra or my friends... I would fight him. I knew I would. No hesitation. I wouldn't like it... but I would do it.

His arms slid around my shoulders, his fingers brushing across my crossed arms, finally slipping down to wrap around my waist. I felt warm lips on my bare shoulder as he dipped his head, his jet black hair against my neck.

"Tell me what's bothering you," He whispered against my skin, making goosebumps erupt along my arms.

 _Okay... so I think I'm in love with you but I don't know how to act about it and sometimes you confuse me... which you know, but still. And you know how much Korra and my friends mean to me but you still send me out to fight her... I don't know how to feel._

"Kanni," He half-growled, half-whispered.

I sighed, allowing myself to relax backwards into his chest. "I just-" I breathed through my nose again. "I don't know how to feel... I don't agree with any of this..." He sighed, pulling away, obviously miffed at me. I turned with him, scowling at his back. "Come on! You knew that already. And yet you make me fight for you? You make me hurt benders and... and _Korra? Tenzin?_ How could you?" Tears were springing to my eyes now. He stayed facing away. "Don't you care about me at all?" I cried out, making his shoulders stiffen.

I shocked myself with my words, receding into my mind, my mouth shutting. A few silent tears leaked from my eyes, coming to rest on the peaks of my cheeks. I cast my eyes downward, taking two steps backwards hesitantly. _Shit. I had to go and get emotional..._

I didn't reach out with my bending. I didn't look up... nothing. So I jumped when warm, gentle fingers touched beneath my chin. Slight pressure from Amon forced me to lift my head, but my eyes didn't raise above his broad chest. The pad of his thumb came up to wipe away the moisture from my cheeks, touch soft.

"Look at me," He spoke gently, no anger in his voice. Hesitantly, I allowed my gaze to drift upwards and meet his intense gray eyes. "I am... poor at expressing emotion," He chuckled slightly, making a small smile grace my lips. "But know that I am truly sorry, and that I truly care. I truly... deeply... care for you."

His fingertips pressed my chin upwards, his lips dipping to meet mine. My eyes drifted closed, but they snapped open a moment later when he pulled away. His arms encircled my waist casually, still gazing into my eyes.

"Kanni," He started. I raised an eyebrow at him. _Oh he's not gonna make it awkward or something is he? It's already confusing enough... and has its fair share of awkward. We don't need more._ "I promise you that you will no longer be on any missions directly involved with the Avatar or her companions."

I felt my face lift in hope. "R-Really?" He gave me a firm nod. My face broke into a smile as my arms circled his neck, hugging him happily. "Oh, thank you! I couldn't hurt her!"

"But you're still a soldier in this revolution. A skilled one. You'll still have a duty. Still go on missions."

"That's fine! I-" I stopped myself, pulling back, but staying withing his embrace. "Wait... I have one more... request." He lifted a black eyebrow at me, nodding for me to continue. I shook my head as I spoke. "You can't make me bring you benders. I won't do it. I won't bring them in like animals for slaughter just for you to take their bending away."

He sighed. "Kanni-"

"Please! I'm _begging_ you. Don't make me do that. I _can't_."

"That's what we do-"

"I'm not _we._ I'm _them_... remember? And so are you... in a way."

"Kanni-"

I interrupted him again. "I agree in equality, you know that. I'd fight for that any day. But _this_ isn't it. I-"

"Kanni!" Amon's hands gripped my shoulders, shaking me slightly. I closed my mouth, staring at him. "Okay. I can handle that arrangement. Others can take prisoners. You... I will find something for you. Reconnaissance. Jail breaks. Something. You'll probably still have to fight benders... maybe even the councilman, Tarrlok, or Beifong. But I won't intentionally put you against the Avatar or your friends."

I smiled, resting my head on his warm chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Thank you," I whispered. His fingers trailed soothingly up and down my spine, drawing careless patterns upon my skin. "Amon?" I still spoke in a whisper.

His head ducked down to rest his cheek against my damp hair. He hummed in response, signaling me to go on.

"What will happen to the men we captured? The metalbenders?" I felt air come out of his nose slowly, ruffling the roots of my hair. He was silent, obviously trying to think of how to tell me. But I already knew. I pushed my forehead into his chest. "When are you taking it?"

He breathed deeply again. "It's already done."

My heart skipped, my breath catching in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the sympathetic tears. _How come I am always the one to survive?_ _ **They aren't dead, Kanni.**_ _I know. But they might as well be. Bending is their life. It's gone now._

"I'm sorry that it has to come to this," He offered.

"It doesn't _have_ to," I argued gently.

"There is no true equality without this, Kanni."

"And what about you? Or me? When this is over... you'll be more powerful than anyone." except _maybe me, if you let me keep my bending... but let's not go there._

He sighed. "You and I have been acting like we aren't benders for most of our lives. Bending has only caused problems... you know this. I have the power to stop it... I can't avoid this destiny." _Again with the destiny stuff..._ _ **He truly believes that bending is evil.**_ _I can't change him... can I?_ _ **I don't know the answer to that, dear.**_

Amon continued speaking against the top of my head, his jaw brushing the top of my ear. "I know you don't agree... but I appreciate that you have never... judged me on this..."

I chuckled at his struggle for words, pulling my head back to look at him with a teasing smirk. "Oh, I've totally judged you on it," I laughed. "But I guess, in the end, as much as I don't agree, it doesn't change anything."

He smirked at me, his hands pressing against the small of my back to move me closer to him. His voice took on a mocking tone. "Do you even care about me at all?" He asked, mimicking my voice... which was exaggerated to sound more whiny. _Right? I don't sound like that... right?_ _ **No dear. You don't sound like that.**_ _Thank the spirits._

I rolled my eyes, letting his teasing of a serious moment slide. "Shut up," I mumbled, rocking to my toes in order to bring my lips to his. One of his hands stayed planted on the small of my back, the fingers splayed against my warm skin. The other came up to brush the side of my neck, his thumb tilting my jaw to deepen the kiss.

He moved closer, pushing me backwards slowly as our lips continued to mold against each other... as if they were made for each other. _**Yin and Yang...**_ _Shut the hell up and get out. This is my moment._ Yue sighed in my mind. _**Very well.**_ I felt her recede... albeit slowly...

My back met the cool wall, my shoulder blades pushing into the hard stone. Amon's hands gravitated to my hips, his thumbs moving in slow circles on my hipbones, sneaking beneath my loose shirt.

It was getting beyond heated, my whole body trapped between Amon's chest and the wall... but I didn't mind at all.

And then there was a knock at the door. At first, Amon ignored it, continuing in his... yeah... that.

But the knock persisted, getting louder. Amon pulled from my lips with a heavy, frustrated sigh. I let my hands drop from around his neck, my fingers splaying against the fabric of his tunic. He met my eyes, a warmth in his silver oceans that I had rarely seen. _It's a nice addition to him..._

I gave him a smile, my cheeks lifting at the underlying comedy... beneath the frustration. But, oh well. I nodded my head in the direction of the door, urging him to go get it. He sighed, rolling his eyes as the knocking continued. He scooped up his mask from the surface of the desk, tying it as he walked to the door.

It wasn't until he was reaching for the handle that I realized I was just standing there looking _very_ kissed. _Oh spirits... what do I do? YUE!_ _ **I thought you wanted me gone...**_ Her stubbornness made me scowl as I pushed off the wall, pulling my hands through my hair as I moved to lean against the desk casually.

 _ **You call that casual?**_ _You are NOT helping._ I sent out a silent prayer that my face wasn't completely flushed. _**It most definitely is...**_ _SHUT UP._

Amon stepped aside, revealing the Lieutenant whose hair was sticking up in odd directions from wearing his mask. I snorted slightly, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. Thankfully, no one seemed to hear me, instead talking to each other. I forced myself to quiet down in order to try and hear their hushed whispers.

I jumped, nearly falling off the desk as the door slammed open again. I felt Amon's body run hot with his temper.

"You should knock," Amon spoke calmly, warning lacing his voice.

Hiroshi Sato stood in the doorway, his breathing heavy. "Is there any news of my daughter?"

The Lieutenant stepped towards him, obviously trying to cool the tension that was building. _What if Hiroshi had burst in earlier? He not only would have seen me kissing the revolutionary leader, but he would have seen Amon's face... he would know it's all a lie. Then I'd be in REAL trouble._

"We received word that she is returned to the mansion to pack her things, and she's been invited with the bending brothers to stay with the Avatar on Air Temple Island," Lee spoke formally to Hiroshi, whose face was turning a violent shade of purple. _Good. I was hoping Tenzin would take them all in._

"How could she?!" Hiroshi cried out, his face full of fury and sadness. I stayed silent against the desk, feeling self conscious with my less than appropriate clothing and tousled hair... and apparently blushing face. "We need to get my daughter. You _promised me_ my daughter, Amon!" Hiroshi crossed the room, his pudgy finger jabbing at Amon's face. All along, the imposing leader of the revolution stood calmly with his signature stance, his hands folded behind his back.

"And there is plenty of time for you to get your daughter back, Hiroshi. For now, we need to focus on gathering our forces," He responded smoothly. It was strange, listening to him talk like a leader once again... especially since he had begun to speak so casually with me. He joked... spoke softer. Gentle.

Hiroshi sighed, pushing at his glasses. "The jailbreak. Yes..." His beady eyes slid around Amon's form, spying me in the back. "What is _she_ doing here?" _Ah... still don't like me. That's fine. I don't like you either._

The Lieutenant cast me a glance, his eyes flicking over my form quickly before focusing on the side of Amon's mask. _He knows... doesn't he?_ _ **I have a feeling he does...**_ _Hmmm... damn._

"Kanni is one of us now, Hiroshi. She is allowed to move about at her will and be included in meetings." Amon's tone was a bit chilled, making butterflies flutter in my stomach. _He's defensive of me. How cute._

Hiroshi scowled, but nodded obediently. "What would you have me do for the jail break tomorrow?" _Tomorrow? Yikes... there are no breaks around here..._

Amon let out a breath through his mask. "Nothing. You have supplied more than enough supplies for this mission. I want you focusing on the war machines. It won't be long now."

"Yes, sir." Hiroshi bobbed his head and turned, but he didn't leave the room without sending me a sinister look. _That can't be good._

Amon sighed as the door closed behind Hiroshi, his shoulders slouching slightly. "Lee, I need you gathering a team for the mission tomorrow. Try not to bring those that were out tonight. I want chi blockers in their top form."

"Yes sir."

Amon turned and glanced at me. "I may send some of your squadron on reconnaissance tomorrow night, but I don't want them in open combat. They need rest first. And there will be plenty of that when the war erupts."

"Yes sir."

"And Lieutenant," Amon stopped Lee as he was about to leave. "Be careful. The police are going to be on high alert after what happened here tonight."

The Lieutenant bobbed his head, and turned to exit, but paused, his hand on the doorknob. Amon noticed, his head tilting slightly.

"Is there something else, Lieutenant?"

Lee cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um.. yes sir." His eyes flicked to me briefly over Amon's shoulder. _Oh whatever this is... it can't be good._ "Just... sir for your own benefit... if you're going to keep... _this_..." He gestured vaguely to the room, but it was pretty clear what he meant. "A secret..." He continued. "You should be careful to call her by her soldier name in front of anyone other than us and Ming."

"What are you going on about?" Amon's seethed.

The Lieutenant bowed. "Of course, sir. It wasn't my place. Forgive me." He made eye contact with me, and I allowed myself to bob my head. _He's trying to help us, after all._ Finally, the door closed quietly behind him.

"Amon-" I started softly.

"He knows..." Amon whispered. "Perhaps... perhaps we have been foolish."

My heart clenched but I ignored it, pushing on. "Amon... he respects you. I think he likes me well enough, too. He wouldn't have given you the advice if he was going to use it against you."

Amon sighed, walking to the door to lock it in place. _Good... let's not have anyone else barge in._ As Amon worked on untying his mask, he spoke again, his voice slightly dangerous sounding. "He mentioned Ming... why?"

 _Well shit._

I swallowed thickly. "Ming... sees more than she lets on. She's a friend... and she apparently reads me like an open book."

"Will she be a problem?"

"Spirits, no!" I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him removed the porcelain mask, revealing his tired, yet handsome face. "Don't go jumping down people's throats... jeez. Not _everyone_ is trying to undermine you," I teased as he neared the desk, the mask in hand. "Just me."

He chuckled deeply, wrapping his arms around me, putting the white mask down behind me. "I can never tell if you're brave," He kissed the tip of my nose before continuing. "Or just incredibly stupid."

I let out a laugh. "Neither can I."

He pressed his forehead to mine as our eyes scrunched closed in laughter. When we settled, we just sat there, breathing the same warm air, his arms around my back and my fingers holding the front of his tunic.

 _It's so peaceful. I wish I could just stay here._

"You should get some sleep. It's late." I nodded mutely against him before he pulled back, letting me stand completely. I was lost for a moment, unsure where I should go until his arm brushed mine, guiding me towards his bedroom. I turned to look at him, seeing him only nod with a small smile. "I have some work to do still. Feel free."

My lips curved upwards before I turned to walk to the bedroom, sleep calling my name.

"Wait," He said, his voice teasing as his hand dragged me back. He spun me by the elbow, locking his lips with mine. We stayed there for a moment, his fingers in my hair, before he pulled away, releasing me in a daze.

He turned to sit at his desk, shuffling papers. I stood there, floundering for words. He glanced at me over the top of his papers, a smirk coming to his face. _He knows what he does to me._ _ **Indeed he does...And he is enjoying it.**_ I growled in my mind, but didn't let it rise to the surface.

I merely rolled my eyes, sending him a muttered, "Bastard." I pushed past the crimson curtain to greet the surprisingly soft bed, his laughter leading me into my dreams.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _YAY IM A GOOD NOODLE! Two chapters in one day (sorta) as promised! YAY!_**

 ** _And this one is long and full of cute mush that had me getting all giggly over my own damn writing. I was actually in a conversation via text with kaleiler and Amelia G. Earheart basically about how I was straight puking rainbows at the gross mush._**

 ** _I also discovered that Kanni takes after me more than I thought since she ruined EVERY CUTE MOMENT EVER with sarcasm. Yes... yes that is me._**

 ** _So I hope you enjoy! I'll try to stop being a complete loser and get back to my usual updating speed!_**

 ** _Love ya!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	69. Chapter 69: Reconnaissance

**Chapter 69: Reconnaissance**

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the briefing table, trying to get the skin-tight chi-blocker suit to stop riding up my ass. I grimaced as I rocked awkwardly in my chair, forcing myself to still listen to the Lieutenant as he briefed us on the mission. Well... Naomi and my part of the mission.

"You two will pass under their noses easily. Just keep your head covered," He pointed at me, and I nodded with a small smile. "Now remember, your mission is reconnaissance and giving the green light to the extraction team. Do _not_ engage anyone. If there are signs of trouble, get the hell out of the way. The last thing we want is having two more people captured." _Especially me..._ _ **Curious that they trust you going off like this. I mean, literally walking into the precinct? It would be so easy to just run and return to the benders.**_ _Yeah... but Lee knows now about Amon and I. Amon knows I won't leave. Besides, I feel like I can protect Korra better from inside than out there. If I'm going to change anything about this movement, I have to stay._

"There is a roof across from the precinct. From there, you will radio the team and wait. Once you see us moving in, I want you gone. No getting mixed up in the chaos. You both need to be out of the area before all hell breaks loose. Understood?" The Lieutenant looked at us seriously.

Naomi and I nodded together. "Yes sir."

"Good." Now get geared up. Just in case." We bobbed our heads again, rising to finish dressing.

As the Lieutenant left the room, Naomi helped me braid back my hair as I slipped on my gloves and tucked my mask into my belt. Once we had our gear on, we topped it with common clothes, bundling into heavy coats that covered our uniforms completely. I crammed a warm hat over my ears, pulling a scarf up to hide the rest of my hair and most of my face.

"So? Recognizable?" I asked, holding my hands out to the side to showcase myself. Naomi smiled at me as she pulled her low ponytail to the side as she put on her hat.

"Nope. Just another chick."

"Perfect." We grinned at each other before heading out to the trolley system. We were fitted with a radio, half on my back and half on hers, hidden deep beneath the heavy coats we wore. As we clambered onto the trolley, ready to sneak our way back to the streets of Republic City, we glanced back to see Lee, Hiroshi, and Amon watching us from the walkway above. The Lieutenant gave us a formal nod of good luck, a small smirk playing on his lips. Hiroshi, while his face was neutral at first, once he saw me looking his way, it darkened into a scowl, accented by his bushy mustache. I returned the icy stare before he looked away to speak with the Lieutenant. I let my eyes slide to Amon, but it was hard to find his gaze behind the mask. He seemed to read my mind, tilting his face slightly to allow more light to pour across the planes of the mask. His gray eyes stared into mine, and since he was too far to read through sight, I reached out with my bending. His pulse was strong, but it was slightly faster than normal. Not the quick, strong pounds of adrenaline, or the rapid, fluttering heart beats from when he kissed me. No... this was just... uneven.

 _ **He's worried.**_ _Worried?_ _ **About you.**_ _He knows I won't leave._ _ **Not that, you idiot. He worries for your safety. If you think about it... you get injured a lot.**_ _Yeah well it's not like it's a personal choice..._

I nodded my head slightly, a small, hopefully reassuring smile grace my lips. His head shifted in the smallest way, practically unnoticeable to any who weren't looking for it. I kept his gaze as the trolley began to roll swiftly down the passageway, disappearing into the darkness.

An hour later, Naomi and I were roaming the streets of Republic City, snow falling gently from the sky. Our boots crunched against the ground, as we walked with our arms linked, carefree despite the mission. My maroon scarf was yanked up around my cheeks, my hat shoved down as far as it would go, shadowing my face.

"This is nice," Naomi said, her voice light.

"What is?" I asked, casting my eyes along the shop windows.

She nudged me playfully with her elbow, giggling. " _This,_ " she said, casting her hand out to gesture to our surroundings. "It's... relaxing. We're just so casual. You and me... walking around the city without a care in the world."

I rolled my eyes, nudging her back. "Okay, you're just walking around linking arms with one of the most well-known faces in the city. Not to mention that we are currently wearing Equalist uniforms, caring _Equalist_ gear. Oh! We're also walking towards the Police Station in order to scope it out and send the signal to initiate a jail break."

She turned to me with laughter, shoving her hands over my lips to stop my words. "Okay, okay, I get it! No fun for Ka-" She cleared her throat, looking around with wide eyes. "No fun for Shiny." I pushed her off with a laugh, readjusting the scarf she had messed up with her hands. "Come on," She whined, pulling on my arm. "Loosen up a little!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing our walk down the road. "Sorry," I whispered under my breath to her. "I'm just on edge. If someone caught us..."

She sighed. "Then I would be holding you captive."

"What?" I stopped, looking at her with my mouth agape.

Naomi looked down at her toes, watching them rut at the dirty slush that covered the stones. "If we're caught... if someone recognizes you and we're found with the gear... I"m holding you captive. We're forcing you to do our bidding. I mean... if you think about it... it's not really a lie at all."

"Naomi," I sighed, but she stopped me.

"Really. That's the plan. Got it?"

I shook my head. "I'm not letting you get caught. Especially with me. If you alone took the blame-"

"I wouldn't be! It's technically everyone..."

"No but you would be the one caught _with_ me. They'd interrogate you and blame you. You'd be done for. All chance of any normal life gone."

She shrugged. "I gave up a normal life when I joined a revolution. Besides, I'd be broken out quickly..."

"Naomi, stop. I'm not letting you get caught." She opened her mouth the argue but I narrowed my blue eyes at her, making her close her lips again. "Got it?" I asked, putting on a joking, motherly tone.

She sighed comically, rolling her eyes at me. "Got it."

We walked in silence for a while, arms still linked, glancing casually at the shop windows. We remembered what the Lieutenant had said during briefing.

 _"_ _Stick around for a while. Blend in. Kanni, you have lived a lot of your life passing under the radar. You know how to melt into a crowd and turn invisible. Use that. Teach Naomi. Once you feel like no one is looking, do your job and get out."_

I glanced up at the evening sky, the sun setting over the water, casting a beautiful golden glow over the city. _Why the hell did they send us out so early?_ _ **It's the winter, Kanni. The sun will set quickly. You need enough time to blend in and become comfortable in the crowds again. How are you anyways? You seem nervous.**_ _Yeah... well this is the first time I've been with people again, and I have to hide my face... I'm betraying them..._ I felt Yue sigh. _**Kanni-**_

"Hey look!" Naomi tugged at my arm, cutting off Yue's words. "Something's happening outside of the police headquarters!" Sure enough, when I followed my friend's line of sight, I saw that a crowd had gathered at the front steps, voices carrying across the open courtyard from the many reporters.

"What's going on?" I asked vaguely, earning a shrug from Naomi.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't interfere with our mission."

I pursed my lips, squinting across the courtyard to try and see the commotion. And then I saw a bald figure cloaked in red, and beside him, a girl in blue. _Tenzin...Korra..._ "Come on," I whispered, pulling Naomi forward.

"Woah! We can't go in there K-" She cleared her throat, dragging my backwards. "Shiny," She said through her teeth. "You have one of the most known faces in this city. We are dressed as chi blockers and carrying Equalist gear. The _last_ thing we should do is get into a crowd where all of the city's leaders happen to be standing... _looking_ out into said crowd! They'll see us and we'll be caught for sure!"

I rolled my eyes, pulling harder to make her stumble grudgingly after me. "Rule one of blending in: do what others do. If we walked away from something that is obviously huge, that would be suspicious."

"Wearing huge coats and covering our heads and faces is suspicious."

"It's the middle of winter. It's cold outside. _Everyone_ is bundled up. We're fine, so let's go!"

She dug her heels into the ground just outside of the crowd, pulling my face close to hers as she whispered hoarsely. "Why the hell are you so intent on seeing what this is?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity." I smirked at her as she gaped, dragging up my scarf further to shield myself from all view, before moving steadily into the crowd. I felt out briefly with my bending to feel her pounding heart a few steps behind me.

I worked us into a spot, deep enough to not be suspicious, but close enough to the edge so we could make an escape if we needed to. Naomi and I exchanged curious glances as we watched the council members, police officers, and Korra aline at the top of the stairs where a podium was set up. A slightly pudgy man with a balding head of hear stepped forward to the microphones, his scowl clear on his face even from this distance.

He cleared his throat before speaking clearly to the crowd. "It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery."

I leaned to Naomi's ear. "Recovery? Was she hurt that badly?"

Naomi shrugged. "I mean she took a hard hit. You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." I said, looking down. _I guess I just always imagined her as invincible._

My eyes snapped up in shock as the man continued. "It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police." _What? She left the force?_ "Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen. But there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution: Councilman Tarrlok!" Flashes went off from cameras as my eyes settled icily on the smirking face of the waterbending councilman. _He has this new chief in his pocket... you've got to be shitting me with this man._ "That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." _WHAT?_ My eyes slid to Korra, who stood beside Tenzin, both of whom looked shocked by the Chief's words. "The police department will lend any and all resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency." I felt Naomi tense beside me, so I allowed my hand to move slowly to her wrist, urging her to relax. _I know girl. I don't like him either, but don't blow our cover now._

The crowd erupted into applause as the man was named as Chief Saikhan. Interviewers and reporters called out questions, but the ceremony was dispersed rather quickly. Naomi and I moved to the side as the crowd dwindled to only a few.

"Come on," I tapped Naomi, leading her along the wall to get discreetly closer to Korra as I watched her and Tenzin walk towards Tarrlok. I strained my ears as I vaguely heard the airbender call Tarrlok out on controlling Saikhon. _Good... they see it too._ Tarrlok's laugh echoed sarcastically across the cobblestones. I tried to listen, my eyes meeting Naomi's face when we heard him say, "Ahh, Avatar Korra."

I frowned, only hearing bits and pieces. _Something... about a task force? Oh no... She's not going to join again is she?_

My worries were cooled as Korra huffed a laugh. "Forget it, Tarrlok. There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." I smirked. _That's my girl._ They continued to bicker until I felt Korra move close to Tarrlok, sticking her finger in his face. "You need me, but I _don't_ need you. I'm the Avatar."

Tarrlok started to speak, his voice getting too soft for me to hear.

"What are they saying?" Naomi whispered to me, our backs turned to the conversation. I shook my head, trying to hear. All I knew, was that Korra's heartbeat was escalating, heat forming behind her eyes. _Tears... What the hell is that bastard saying to her?!_

I caught a glimpse of "airbending" and "progress", as her head dropped to her chest. _Oh that piece of shit is calling her out on not being able to airbend?_ My fists clenched. Tarrlok's voice grew loud again as he turned from her, replacing his false smile. "If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

Tarrlok walked down the steps, passing Naomi and I as we turned out face away, feigning a giggle at nothing. His head turned towards me, his eyebrows knitting, but Naomi just laughed louder, nudging me in the shoulder playfully, acting carefree despite our hearts racing in our chests. The moment he turned and left, I straightened, glaring daggers into the back of his head.

"Out of anyone in the world, he's the one I want to punch in the nose the most," I growled.

Naomi let out a laugh. "You and me both." She and I finally turned as we watched a disheartened Avatar climb aboard Oogi with Tenzin, taking flight to return to the Island. "So she still can't airbend?"

"I guess not." I shook my head. "I thought she would have cracked it by now." I frowned, wondering what was wrong. _**Poor thing. She's probably so frustrated.**_ _Knowing Korra, she's probably more along the lines of 'furious'._

"Come on," Naomi whispered. Let's scope out the precinct and then get into position. The sun is setting quickly. I bobbed my head in agreement as we were passed by some metalbenders. She linked her arm casually with mine as we walked into the building, the room bustling with the commissioning of a new chief. Naomi and I slid through them easily, remaining invisible in the chaos. Our eyes scanned the room expertly, gauging how many officers there were, where the locks were, and roughly memorizing the layout of the area.

"Looks like a low staffing tonight," I said under my breath, not looking directly at Naomi. She nodded vaguely in agreement. "We'll make the call after the second shift leaves."

"Agreed. Let's go."

I grabbed her hand with a forced giggle, raising my voice so no one would recognize it. _Can't be too careful._ "Oh Genevieve! This has been so fun! Seeing the City is all I really wanted! But this police station... I'm _boorrreedd_! Can we go shopping now?"

Naomi caught on easily, letting out a laugh and tugging me into a hug. "Oh fine! How about some dinner first? There's a great noodle restaurant not far from here."

I let out a squeal that was so girly it made me want to vomit at myself. Naomi laughed again, dragging me out of the precinct with a hop in her step as a few onlookers smiled at us, some even welcomed me to the city, to which I giggled.

Once we were far enough onto the courtyard, we dropped the facade. Naomi laughed. "I didn't know you were an actress."

I shrugged. "Lying isn't that hard. I lied about who I was for most of my life, remember? It's easy for me."

She nodded, smiling. "Still. All the giggles... and that _squeal_."

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I'm honestly sickened by that and I want someone to slap me. Or run me over with a truck. Anything. Put me out of my misery."

Naomi laughed, swatting my arm playfully. "Oh shut up and help me climb a building." I grinned, walking beside her as the shadows lengthened, bathing the city in darkness. We scaled the building across the precinct, finding it easy and filled with places to hunker down and remain unseen. We found a dip in the articulate roof, setting down as we took off our radios, piecing it together quietly.

We spoke softly, careful not to let our voices drift into the vacant courtyard, watching the city come to life with light as the night began.

"There!" Naomi whispered, watching the Satomobile pull away.

I pressed my lips together. "Let's do this." We activated the radio, the box coming to life with a burst of static. Naomi tapped at it, giving the all clear. We heard beeps come back through, signaling that it was about to begin.

"Time to go," She said, helping me up. I handed her the bulky contraption as she landed on the ground, followed by me. We moved swiftly through the darkness, placing the radio in the courtyard, winding the side as we had been instructed that morning.

"I think we should run now." I nodded, turning on my heel to hurry after her. The radio clicked away in the courtyard, but we heard a voice call out after us.

"Hey! What are you doing? What is that?" I craned my neck around as we ran to see a metalbender making his way towards us, his hand raised in our direction.

And that was when the radio blew up.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Hi guys! I know it's been a while again. I've been such a bad noodle when it comes to this lately, which I hate. I just have like no time ever._**

 ** _But yeah I'm totally blowing off homework, sleep, and a term paper rn to give you all this chapter to you're welcome! I bet all you bad influences out there would love if I kept that up! (Well so would I. Who needs education anyways? :P)_**

 ** _So I hope all of your lives are going well. If you're in_** ** _high school, good luck with exams or whatever. Prom is coming up for some of you? YEAHHH have so much fun. For my fellow college people: keep on trucking man. Kill your term papers and finals and whatever crack bullshit your professors are forcing you to do! Stick it to the man! For all of you who have to face actual life: I'm so sorry. Keep living, guys. Make it to Friday and then turn up. Or enjoy your children... or whatever it is adults do in their spare time. Sleep? Hell, that's what I do._**

 ** _So keep on enjoying life and I'll probably be posting again soon... hopefully. Who knows. That's the goal but I also have like 4 projects due within the week and one day next week is a campus wide student takeover that turns shit crazy. So Turn UP! WOOT WOOT!_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter and as always, lemme know what you think and I love you all!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	70. Chapter 70: Good For Him

**Chapter 70: Good for Him**

I lifted myself from the cobblestones, my head pounding. Beside me, Naomi was dragging herself unsteadily to her feet. She looked at me, her eyes going wide as she lunged forward to drag my scarf back up, which had evidently moved in my fall from the explosion. I nodded at her gratefully before we turned at the groaning of the metalbender. The man was raising himself up slowly, clearly dazed by the rigged explosion.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Naomi whispered hoarsely as she dragged me to my feet by my elbow. More explosions were heard from the station, Equalist trucks and motorcycles lining the outside as they busted out their friends. I turned with Naomi just as I felt a wire wrap around my wrist, pulling my backwards. _Oh shit._

"GO!" I yelled to her, but her revealed face looked stubborn. She moved towards me to help but I pushed her away with my free hand. "No! Go! If we split up, it's easier to lose them. We'll meet at base! Now go!" She looked stressed, but she turned, pulling up her scarf wisely as she darted away.

"Surrender now," the metalbender we had knocked off his feet said sternly. I twisted my hand, grabbing onto the wire that was wrapped about my wrist.

I grit my teeth, staring into his eyes. "Not a chance!" **_What are you doing? If you desired... this is a perfect time to return to Korra._** _After having set off a bomb and aided in a break in? Yeah... no._

The police officer swung his arm, using the wire to drag me towards him. I lunged with the motion of his pull, going into a roll. As I came up, I jammed my feet upwards and into his chest, tossing him backwards. He hit the ground with a huff, the wire detaching from my arm. Another explosion rocked the courtyard as a window blew out at the police station. I took the moment of confusion to drag off my scarf and hood, replacing it with the Equalist mask I had hidden in my jacket.

My vision was slightly contorted with the red-tinged goggles, making it hard to see the officer whipping his wires at me again. I twisted, trying to avoid him, but one swung through my ankles, knocking me to the ground, as the other sliced into my thick jacket, getting stuck in the fabric. I let out a gasp as I hit the cobblestones, scampering to regain my footing.

"You're not going anywhere, scum," The metalbender growled. _Shit!_ I wiggled, slipping my arms from my sleeves as the man started pulling me backwards. "I've got one here!" He called to his fellow officers that were pouring into the street. _Okay not good, not good! Time to go!_

I yanked myself out of the street clothes, completely revealing my skin-tight Equalist uniform. I fell into a roll as I found my footing once more, taking off towards the closest alleyway. I felt the metalbender swing his arms again in a bending move I had seen Beifong do a hundred times, so I knew what to expect. I dodged to the side, spinning as I felt the metal wires flash by me, the wind from their speed hitting my cheek. I didn't dare to glance back as I was sure he was probably shocked at my dodge, merely choosing to focus on disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

"I'm in pursuit!" I heard the officer call from behind me, but I was already sprinting headlong through the twisting streets, sticking to the darkness. As my breath puffed out in white wisps through the mask, I saw tables stacked along a wall. I leapt up, pushing myself off of the wall with my foot to land atop the stack. From there, I scaled the wall, rolling onto the top of the building. Below, I heard the heavy boots of the officer as he slowed in the alley, his breathing harsh. I laid silently on my back, staring at the cloudy sky as I reached out with my bending. He stayed in the alley, obviously suspicious of my disappearance.

 _Dammit all..._ I thought as he brushed his hands over the stacked tables, his head lifting to look at the roof I was on. I rolled quietly, reaching further with my bending to find a water source. I turned my head to see some snow piled on the roof across the alleyway, so I lifted my hand hesitantly. I flicked my wrist, watching the snow melt into a floating stream of water, lifting into the air. I moved my arm, throwing the water down the alleyway, into some garbage cans, causing a clatter.

The officer's head snapped away from my hiding spot and I felt him rush off in the direction of the noise. I let out a relieved breath, rolling to my stomach as I climbed to my feet. I heard the roar of an engine, as well as the deep hum of the Equalist motorcycles. I took off towards the sound, leaping between rooftops quietly. Tires squealed, drawing my gaze to the west, where I saw a dark cloud of smoke forming behind the Equalist truck and motorcycles, that were heading my way.

 _So they went a round-about way..._ ** _And they're heading right for you!_** I watched with a gaping mouth from the rooftop as an expensive-looking Satomobile emerged from the cloud abruptly, destroying the two motorcycles. Their riders leapt off, landing gracefully on the hood of the car. I saw fire, immediately recognizing the bender as Mako.

 _It's Korra! They're after the Equalists!_ I watched the chi blockers fighting my friends... and winning. _Oh no._ Suddenly, they were enveloped in blue light, their bodies coursing with electricity. I frowned, watching my friends dump the unconscious Equalists off the back of the vehicle and continue their pursuit. Squinting, I could see the long black curls of Asami, and I put two and two together. _I guess she kept the electric glove then..._

Asami maneuvered the Satomobile up beside the truck, and Make stood in the front seat, shooting bolts of lightning in through the window. The truck veered, crashing into lights, finally coming to a skidding stop on its side, the Satomobile squealing in behind it.

I squatted down, watching my friends exit their vehicle, dragging out the Equalists I had come to recognize as... friends... _This is all so confusing..._ The benders dragged out the Equalists, binding their wrists and lining them up. It didn't take long for reporters to arrive, their cameras flashing in the darkness to capture the sight of "Team Avatar" behind their first catch on patrol.

I kept watching, even though I knew I should have returned to base... I just... couldn't help but watch my family and friend's success... despite my conflicted feelings.

Sirens blared in the distance as trucks swung around the corner, stopping to unload Tarrlok and his task force. I smirked, seeing a similar expression on Korra's face as the steamed councilman approached the scene, his shoulders tense. They began speaking, Korra leaning back in her rather famous "I'm better than you and I don't care" stance. As the task force packed away the Equalists into the backs of the trucks, I watched as Tarrlok pointed his finger angrily at Korra.

 ** _Clearly a warning..._** _Well he can't be happy that she just captured fugitives before him... especially after what he said earlier today._ ** _Still... it's unwise to test a man like that. I don't trust him._** _Neither do I. And neither does Korra._ ** _Then she should know it isn't smart._** _I think she does... she just doesn't care._ ** _That's foolish._** _Yeah well... you and I both know that even though she's the Avatar, Korra is far from wise...yet. She'll get there... but she still thinks she's invincible._ ** _You need to help her._** _And I will... just I can't yet._

I was so immersed in my conversation with Yue that I nearly shrieked when a hand touched my shoulder. In reality... I _did_ let out a yelp, but the other hand was clamped over my lips, so nothing really came out.

I squirmed, whirling to hit my attacker in the jaw, but my hand was caught easily. I gaped as I stared into the dark eyes of Amon. I yanked my wrist away angrily.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I whispered hoarsely, aware of the trucks pulling away with the Equalists.

He titled his head at me. "What are _you_ doing?" He asked, his voice deep. I found my breathing fast, my heart still in my throat.

"I-" I turned away, looking at Korra as she gave her team high-fives. _A team that I could have been on... That I SHOULD be on... but I'm not... are they even looking for me?_ "I don't know..." I replied hesitantly.

His eyes darted over my shoulder towards my bending friends, his arm pulling me from the edge to hide me in the shadows as the crowd dispersed, Korra and the others leaving in their Satomobile. We stood in silence until we were sure that everyone was gone.

Finally, he looked down at me, seeing me losing myself in my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I looked up vacantly. "Hmm? Oh... yes I'm fine."

I felt the corners of his mouth tug down with a frown, his large hands coming to rest securely on my shoulders. They rubbed down my arms, prodding gently at my ribs.

"No injuries? Naomi mentioned that you were in proximity of the first bomb, and then captured."

I nodded in a daze, my mind still pondering if my friends were concerned about my well-being anymore...or if they just forgot about me, now that I wasn't what I once was.. _Well.. supposedly..._

"Yeah I'm fine."

"She shouldn't have left you. That was against orders. You were to stay together-"

"What?" I snapped out of my daze partially. "No... I told her to leave me. If we were captured together, she would have taken all of the heat for my kidnapping. I couldn't let that happen."

"She defied orders."

"No! I did. I told her to leave and she obeyed. I was the one who defied you."

He sighed, gazing out at me from behind his mask. "I seem to recall mentioning that you do that often." I shrugged soundlessly. "But we also agreed that you would follow orders."

"I was just trying to keep everyone safe... what's wrong with that?"

His hands squeezed my shoulders as I glanced off in the direction of Air Temple Island... where I knew my friends were headed. _It would have been so simple to just rejoin them... to spin some tale of capture and being held against my will... and technically it was all true... until now. I had a chance... and I didn't take it. I'm one of them..._

"We should return to base," Amon's voice spoke to me. I nodded.

"Did you come out here just for me?" I asked as I followed him obediently off the rooftops, slipping into the shadows that had become my closest friends.

"When Naomi returned and you did not, she informed me and the Lieutenant of what had happened. I, as well as a few others, left to search for you."

"How did you know where I would be."

"Because I know you. If you weren't already captured, you would be where the Avatar was." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "You'd either be watching her... or by her side."

I looked at the ground. "Which did you expect?"

His broad shoulders shrugged. "I'm not sure." He turned to meet my gaze, his hand coming up to brush against my masked cheek. "But I know which one I hoped for."

I dropped my head, and I felt his eyebrows knit in concern behind his mask, but he didn't say anything as we re-entered the underground tunnels. We road the trolley into our compound, a nervous Naomi waiting on the steps. Seeing me as I removed my mask, she leapt up, diving into my arms.

"Oh Kanni! I thought they got you!"

I let myself smile, despite my troubled mind. "You know me better than that."

"Well then where were you?!"

I shrugged, wiggling out of her hug. "I got followed. Took a while to lose them. But I'm back now."

"Are you hurt?" I turned to the voice of Ming as she entered the room, medical bag in hand. I shook my head at her.

"No. I'm fine."

She grinned, giving me a hug. "That's a first," She grumbled jokingly, making me chuckle. "Alright," She announced, looking at both Naomi and I. "Time for bed. Get something small to eat and then rest. It's been a long two nights for you."

My friend and I nodded, ducking off towards the door. As we walked the halls, I found myself wondering how I would get my back without drawing suspicion... I mean... it was in Amon's room...

Just as I began to sweat over it, I heard the Lieutenant's voice. "Shiny, a moment, please." I stopped, looking to him dutifully. Beside me, Naomi stopped as well, but the Lieutenant shook his head, nodding off down the hall. "Carry on, girl. Get some rest."

Her eyes cut to me, but she finally bobbed her head upon seeing my reassuring smile. "Yes sir. Goodnight Shiny."

"Goodnight," I responded softly before looking back at Lee. "What do you need, sir?"

He smiled. "Nothing. I just know that your bag is in Amon's room, and I could see the worry in your face as you drew closer to the barracks. Shall I walk you there?"

I let out a relieved breath. "Yes... thank you." As we walked silently, I glanced sideways at him in the dim lighting. "How long?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me from beneath his black hair. "How long... what?"

"How long have you known?"

He smirked. "About what?"

I swatted his arm. "Oh stop it. You know damn well what."

He laughed, the sound echoing down the empty corridors. "Honestly, kid... I think I knew before you did."

"What?"

He chuckled again, shrugging. "I saw it. I dedicated my life to Amon and his cause. I'm his right hand man... I've gotten to know him pretty well over the years. But even so... It took me a long time to gain his true trust. And here you are... you come along and spark his interest. And then you earn his trust in the matter of months. Weeks, even... if you want to push it."

"...so?"

He nudged me with his shoulder. "I'm saying that he cares for you, and I saw it early on. I'm not even sure he recognized it until some time had gone by. Now... I'm not 100% certain when you guys finally figured it out and admitted it... and I don't really want to know details... but I know that _whatever_ it is... it happened."

"And... you're fine with that?" I asked, a blush painting my cheeks.

He shrugged again. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm one of the few who know that Amon is younger than people think. So it's not like this is a taboo relationship. And... you're one of us now. I can't decide who you fall for any more than you can. Besides, I think you're good for him."

I raised an eyebrow in question as we reached Amon's quarters. "Good for him?"

The Lieutenant smiled at me. "You keep his temper down... and you make him more human. That's good. He needed that... a tie to humanity and life..."

I returned the smile, the blush still upon my face. "Goodnight, Lee."

"Goodnight, Kanni," He responded with a light bow before leaving me to sleep.

 _ **Author's**_ __ _ **Note:**_

 _ **Hi guys! So again, sorry for taking forever with an update and having basically nothing happen. I've been sick for 17 days now and I just got diagnosed with walking pneumonia so yay kill me!**_

 _ **And then of course, I've got essays up the wazoo still and rehearsals like there is no tomorrow for concerts next week and then finals in a few weeks. Ugh so much to do yet I decide to procrastinate life for this story.**_

 _ **If I fail, I'm blaming you guys so I feel better about my life.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy! Cause there will be some cuteness and some heartfelt moments... and then we plunge into the chaos of the final segments of Korra. (Spoilers...duh) Remember... in terms of this story... Korra gets her ass kidnapped tomorrow! So stay tuned for a whole lot of action and the outbreak of a war!**_

 _ **Love ya!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	71. Chapter 71: Hiroshi

**Chapter 71: Hiroshi**

I stirred the next morning wrapped in the soft sheets of Amon's bed. _Is it might bed now too? Is this an...'our'... thing?_

I rolled slightly, a bid bewildered at the fact that I wasn't rising to any form of sunlight streaming through a window. I felt a small pang of nostalgia. I actually missed the mansion and the birds that would sing outside the window.

I stretched out my body, ready to let out a morning yawn and groan of annoyance.

But then I heard a voice. I shot up in bed to see the crimson curtain pulled across the doorframe entirely. The bedroom was dimly lit with lamps along the walls, but a thin line of bright light cut through a small gap in the curtain, just beside the doorframe.

I kept my breathing light as I heard the rather annoying voice of Hiroshi in the next room. _Oh shit._

"And now I hear that you abandoned a meeting to go out and find her?! What if someone had seen you?" _Oh no... he's not... talking about me right?_ ** _I believe he is, honey._** _Amon bailed on a meeting for me? Because he was worried?_

I listened intently to the deep baritone that responded to Hiroshi. "It is not your place to question me, Hiroshi."

"Well maybe it should be! You're leading a revolution, but you're not a king! You can't just do things unchecked! We're fighting for equality yet you seem to have all the power!"

I heard Amon's chair scrape roughly across the floor as he stood abruptly. "I am the leader of this revolution because it was my inspiration. This is my life and I have dedicated _everything_ to it. I lead because you have all agreed to have me lead, and I am the most fit for this position. Do not question me." I shuddered at his dangerous voice, pulling the sheets up around my shoulders.

Hiroshi let out an angry breath. "I know this, Amon. But you have done nothing to retrieve my daughter, as you promised-"

"The time to get your daughter back will come-"

"Yet you rush out, dropping everything for this young woman! She was a bender! She was one of them! The oppressors!"

"If you are speaking of Shiny," _Ah well at least he used my soldier name..._ "Then you know as well as I that she was never an oppressor. She has always been an advocate for equality, and rarely even used her bending."

"Yet she still doesn't support you. Don't deny it, Amon. I've heard the chatter. She openly defies you yet gets no punishment. She disagrees with everything we stand for!"

"Not _everything_ ," Amon said with venom.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Hiroshi," The revolutionary leader's voice was soft, but still empowered and dangerous. "She continues to do as she is told. She does her job, and is a skilled fighter. She's a soldier."

"Then why did you run off to save her, hmm?" Hiroshi's voice was incriminating.

Amon let out a sigh. "When it comes to Shiny, you are correct in some regards. Yes, she does not entirely agree with our cause, despite her belief in the overall goal. And yes, her loyalties are torn due to her friendship with the Avatar. I went out with the team to find her because if she was captured and proved disloyal to her promise-"

"What promise?"

"She swore to not reveal anything should she ever be captured or return to the Avatar." Hiroshi bellowed out a sarcastic laugh, but Amon stayed silent until he finished. "She has not given away anything yet. And she was still our captive the last time she escaped. Her ability to keep secrets are admirable."

"Then why would you be concerned about her loyalty?"

At this point, I had already slipped stealthily from between the covers, sneaking to the curtain to peer out through the crack. Through the minuscule gap I saw Hiroshi standing angrily before Amon's desk. Across from him, the masked man had his fingers steepled on the desk, leaning forward to tower over the desk and small, bespectacled man.

Amon tilted his head, and I knew he was smiling slightly beneath the mask. "On the edge of a war, it is highly possible that Shiny would tell our secrets to the council members."

"But you said she was loyal," Hiroshi quipped mockingly.

"You said something similar about your daughter." I covered my mouth with my hand, watching Hiroshi's eyes widen, his face reddening in anger. _Wow. That was a harsh blow._ ** _Perhaps, but the asshole deserved it._** I smirked. "Besides," Amon continued, ignoring Hiroshi's anger. "She doesn't want a war. She'd do anything to avoid that."

Hiroshi seethed for a moment before opening his lips. "I don't care if you went out to fetch her because you were afraid she'd open her bitch mouth." My jaw dropped. "What I do care about is how your priorities seem to be skewed away from the big plan, and more focused on the pursuit of that whore!"

I felt Amon's body run hot with rage. "Do _not_ call her that! She is a soldier in this revolution, fighting for equality like the rest of us. You will not disrespect my Equalists, is that understood?"

Hiroshi seemed taken aback, but smirked nonetheless. "But she isn't one of your Equalists, is she? She's something more. I bet that she is your little toy. A plaything for when you're bored." He started moving his little pudgy legs towards the curtain...and me. "I bet if I look inside this room, she'll be wrapped up in your sheets... maybe worn out from your nighttime escapades."

My eyes widened as his thick fingers reached for the crimson cloth hiding me from them. Amon had come around the desk now, his heart beating out of his chest. **_Kanni! Move!_** I stepped sideways, darting around the dresser as quietly as I could. I pressed my back against the wooden siding, praying to every spirit in existence that the man didn't come to far into the room.

The curtain was drawn back with a loud crack as the metal rings clanged together. I stopped by breath, pressing myself even further into the dresser, wishing I could turn invisible. I reached out hesitantly with my bending, feeling the skip of Amon's heart as he realized I wasn't there to be seen. _Thank goodness I woke up... we'd be screwed if I was still sleeping away._

Hiroshi's heart was pounding now as he gazed about the room, not seeing me only a few feet from him, obscured by the dresser.

"I-" He stuttered nervously. "I- my apologizes, Amon. I- I shouldn't have been so rash. I'm just... heated of late. Stressed. Seeing my daughter run around with that firebender _scum-"_

"It's quite alright, Hiroshi. Go. Get some rest. You will need it in the time to come."

"Yes, Amon. And... I'm sorry once again."

"It is forgiven." Amon's voice turned dark suddenly. "But, do _not_ let it happen again, do you understand. Do not question my loyalty to this cause. Understood?"

I felt Hiroshi bob his head silently before scampering out the door. Amon followed, locking it securely in place before he let out a breath.

I sighed, relaxing into the wooden grain of the dresser. I stepped out, sliding through the open curtain. "Who the hell says nighttime escapades?"

Amon jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder at me. "It's good that you hid. If he had seen you-" His voice cut out in frustrated worry.

I moved across the room towards him. "But he didn't. That's all the matters."

He sighed, removing his mask slowly to reveal that he hadn't applied makeup to his face. _I like that he doesn't as much anymore..._ "We need to be more careful. Hiroshi respects me but not the way Lee does. I can't afford-"

I wrapped my arms around him to silence his words. "Or maybe," I suggested teasingly. "You can just start waking me up and telling me to hide better before letting people into the room, hmm?"

He was still for a moment before he finally let out a small chuckle, his free hand coming up to rub my back. "I suppose." I smiled into his tunic, breathing in his scent. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice somewhat concerned. I knew he was implying to the way I was acting last night, but I didn't want to touch on that. The moment was too nice... I was relishing the fact that we weren't completely undermined just yet.

"Still a little tired, to be honest. It's hard to tell what time it is down here."

Amon laughed softly into my hair before pulling away to set his mask down on the desk. "It's about midday. Are you hungry?"

I shrugged. "Not really, actually." Amon smiled at me as he turned back around.

"Good." _What?_ He came over with a grin, hefting me over his shoulder playfully.

"HEY!" I squealed in laughter as he brought me effortlessly back to his bed and tossed me into the soft sheets. "What are you doing?" I asked in laughter as he dragged off his tunic and laid it across his dresser carefully.

"I'm going to sleep, since I haven't yet."

I sat up in concern. "You didn't?"

"No," He said as he bounced into the bed playfully, pinning me as I let out a laugh. "I was too busy saving your ass last night so I didn't get any work done."

"Excuse me," I shoved him off, rolling to my side to watch him as he kicked off his boots, spying the scars on his side from when he was injured. "I was in no need of saving."

"Sure," He grumbled, rolling to lay down beside me, his arm propping up his head. I gazed at him for a moment, my fingers reaching out to trace the jagged lines.

"That feels like it was so long ago."

"It was."

I shook my head. "No... longer than that." He smiled, using his free hand to stop my vacant tracing. He brought it up to his lips to kiss my fingertips softly.

"Are we going to discuss last night seriously?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I put my head down on the pillow, my hair curling into my face. "What of it? I got back safe eventually."

"That's not what I meant. You were... in a daze when I brought you back. And I know you're 'thinking' face. That's the one you had." His thumb pressed into the palm of my hand reassuringly.

I sighed. "I don't know... it was... concern. I guess. Just... my friends don't seem like they're even concerned about me. They're not looking for me. It's like when I lost my bending... supposedly... I just... I feel like I don't matter to them. And then I chose to stay with you... it could have been so easy to run off and say I was captured and held captive... I could have gone back..."

"But you didn't."

"No."

Amon sucked in a deep breath. "Why didn't you?"

I shook my head, glancing away. "I don't know..."

"Kanni," He sighed.

"No, really! I honestly... I don't know. I think it was the friends I made here... the cause... well parts of it... and..." I struggled to get my words out. "And you..."

His lips met my knuckles softly once more, pulling me to snuggle up beside him as he laid on his back, my head resting on his chest. We were silent for a moment, but I knew he appreciated my honesty... **_He probably relishes the compliment, too._**

"They have been searching for you, you know."

"What?" I tilted my head up to look at him.

"The Avatar. Tenzin has had police looking in to you whereabouts since you disappeared. They only doubled when you lost your bending... supposedly." He smirked at me. "I've heard reports that they are all worried about you. Tarrlok has turned you into some martyr to spur on his task force."

"Ugh," I groaned, turning my face into Amon's chest. "That's the last thing I want. Tarrlok knows I hate both him and his task force." _How did Korra put it? His vanity project..._ Amon chuckled, my head bouncing as his chest moved. I smiled. "But it's nice to hear that they haven't forgotten me."

Amon lifted his head to kiss my hair. "No one could ever forget you, Kanni."

"Hey Amon?" I asked suddenly. He hummed in response, his fingers trailing though my hair mindlessly. "What you said to Hiroshi... about why you came out to look for me?"

"Mostly a lie."

"Mostly?"

He smirked. "Mostly. I worried that you would rejoin Korra, or that you were captured or hurt. That's why I went out."

"You came out to make sure I was alright?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," I whispered softly, to which he responded with a hum in his chest and another brush of his fingers through my hair. "Amon?"

He let out a breath through his nose. "Yes, Kanni?" **_He's tired, dear._** _I know... but just one more question._

"If I had decided I wanted to go with Korra... would you have let me?"

Amon was silent for a moment, clearly thinking through the scenario. It was strange. A part of me expected an immediate no... the fact that he had to think showed that he was weighing my emotions and wants into the situation... which was sweet...

"I'm not sure," He finally answered softly. "I don't know what I would have done. I'm just happy it didn't come to that."

I smiled, nestling into his side more as I got comfortable. _I suppose that's the best I'm going to get._

"Sleep now, Kanni. The councilman Tarrlok has issued a curfew on all non-benders, so tonight might entail even more action. Rest."

I snapped open my eyes to look at the raven-haired man. "He put a curfew out?"

Amon nodded grimly at me.

"I honestly think that man is _trying_ to escalate the problem."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Amon's voice sounded a bit dark... nostalgic even? But I didn't know why, and it was gone within a moment. "Sleep, Kanni."

I put my head back down, letting the gentle rise and fall of Amon's chest and the sound of his steady heartbeat soothe me back into slumber.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Hi guys! So I still have pneumonia (how long does it take for this to go away anyways? Who knows...) But I wrote and 11 pages research paper in 3 hours tonight... I shit you not. It's complete bullshit but my friends call me the Queen of bullshit so I don't think it's half bad._**

 ** _Anyway, as you can tell... we are finally getting to a bit of the meat of things. Also, it's probably super obvious that I don't really care for Hiroshi...at all._**

 ** _Like... OK SPOILERS: like i know he has that whole super depressing redeeming moment in book 4 that sorta ripped my heart out, but let's face it... at least in book 1... he's an asshole. He tries to kick his own daughter's ass, for christ's sake. Hell, there is even reason to believe he was going for the kill there._**

 ** _So yeah i don't like Hiroshi._**

 ** _Also, I know in the past i mentioned that i wanted to continue this story through the next books, but i really super want to get back to my legit novel that i really want to finish before completing college. Which i can totally do.. but i can't be doing butt-tons of fan fiction too._**

 ** _SO_**

 ** _The question comes as to if i should end this on book 1, or do a super ambiguous ending that could both end it, but still leave it open for the additional books, should i ever want to pursue it._**

 ** _Also, the definitive ending at book 1 could be either super depressing, or i could warp the story to fit a happier one._**

 ** _Let me know what ya'll think, cause i'm not really sure what I'm gonna do just yet. BUT DON'T POST YOUR IDEA IN THE REVIEWS! Just send me a message with whatever ending you suggest and why... I MIGHT listen to you. :P_**

 ** _Why i ask that you don't put it in reviews is that i want the ending to still be a surprise to as many people as possible. I mean... who likes having a story spoiled right?_**

 ** _Ok loves! hope to hear from some of you on your idea/suggestion/things!_**

 ** _I'll be posting again soon!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	72. Chapter 72: Curfew

**Chapter 72: Curfew**

"All available units, please respond to the fifty-six hundredth block of the the Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution!"

The radio fizzled out on the table in the corner and I met Kanan's eye with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't realize anyone had gone out," I said curiously.

"They didn't," A fuming Lieutenant growled as he stalked past the table Kanan and I shared.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Naomi whispered, setting down the drinks she had fetched for us. Kanan picked his up, sliding some of the liquid past his lips before coughing.

"The hell? Is this fire whiskey?" He said, eying the cup. Naomi giggled.

"Put it down," A voice said. When we looked up, it was the Lieutenant again, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. I heard Kanan's cup hit the table with a soft click, everyone's hearts skipping a beat. "You three are going out tonight. I want you there before the police get there."

"What's happening?" I asked cautiously. _Are there people trapped? Are people rioting?_

Lee shook his head. "We don't know yet. You three are strictly reconnaissance. But no one is out there tonight. It might just be the public angry over the new law."

"New law?" Naomi questioned.

"Tarrlok got the council to create a curfew for all non-benders," I explained.

"And it's officially illegal to be affiliated with the Equalists," Lee added moodily. _Why don't they just start the war themselves?_ _ **I'm beginning to believe that war is exactly what Tarrlok wants.**_ _He'll lose...If things keep going this way... he'll lose._

Kanan spoke up. "Sir, is it really wise to have Kanni out there, then." His eyes cut to me apologetically. "I mean I trust her with my life and I'd love to know she has my back out there... but if the cops are everywhere, looking for non-benders... They're gonna find her."

Lee looked thoughtfully at me for a moment. "Hmmm... Kanan, Naomi... Get into civilian garb. Kanni, gear up. You guys are strictly reconnaissance. Kanni I want you in the shadows and out of the way. You're just the backup and the lookout. Kanan and Naomi, I want you asking around. Get into this commotion and figure out what's happening. Maybe get some recruitments if you can. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," We responded, standing. _Another night out... I'm exhausted._

"And hurry! Take the tunnels as close as you can to Dragon Flats and get ground level from there." We nodded at the Lieutenant, hurrying off to get our gear.

"Probably best if you guys didn't carry any weapons... just in case," I said as I watched Naomi reaching for an electric glove. She nodded, pursing her lips.

"Then you carry one. Just in case." She looked at me, handing me her glove. I took it rather grudgingly. _Not my kind of weapon but whatever._ I hooked it to my belt, electing not to wear it as I pulled my hair back into a messy bun, sliding my mask on over my face.

"Ready?" Kanan asked, clad in a normal coat and boots, scarf around his neck. I glanced at Naomi, also in civilian clothes, and nodded. "Let's go."

Kanan led us out where we clambered onto the trolley, squealing away on the wires down the tunnels. "I can't believe they put a curfew on non-benders," Naomi seethed beside me.

"Yeah... me neither," I whispered, lost in thought.

"That damned Tarrlok," Kanan growled at the controls, staring into the darkness as we zoomed along. "Condescending, self-righteous prick. Just like the rest of the council."

I frowned. "Tenzin couldn't have agreed to this," I mumbled under my breath, more to myself than my companions.

"What?" Naomi asked as the cart came to a stop slowly.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Tenzin wants to avoid conflict... he's an airbender for Spirit's sake." We stepped off the trolley and hurried into the smaller tunnels together, making our way towards the Dragon Flats. Kanan looked at me, gesturing to continue. "I don't know. I've gotten to know Tenzin and he doesn't want a fight. He has never liked Tarrlok either, and his apparent lust for fighting and power."

Kanan was quiet for a moment as we paced down the dark halls, our boots silent against the stones. "The way you describe Tenzin," He said softly as we neared out exit. "He seems like a good man."

"He is," I responded quietly before climbing the ladder after Naomi. The emerged in an alleyway, in order to stick to the shadows, but we were shocked to see the streets bathed in darkness. "What the hell?" I spoke aloud.

"Why is the power out?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Well keeping to the shadows won't be difficult," Kanan said to me with a worried chuckle. Our eyes scanned the area, hearing a commotion down the street. "This way must lead to the borough." We started off quickly down the alleys, seeing the airships circling, their lights beaming down on the area below. As we grew closer, the light grew brighter as we spied crowds of people in the streets, screaming at the surrounding police force.

"Go," I whispered to my friends as I split off down a side alley, staying in the darkness. I found a gutter, scaling it to the top of a building so I could settle down to watch. Slipping into a shadowed area, I spied my friends merging into the side of the angry crowd, splitting off to find someone to tell them what was happening.

 _So this is some sort of Equalist rally? I mean Lee said it wasn't planned. Maybe this is like some sort of mass riot due to the new law._ _ **Honey, look around. They're angry. Their power is gone and their rights have been completely ignored. Wouldn't you be angry.**_ I pursed my lips. This was no Equalist rally. This were normal, everyday, peaceful people who just wanted their lives back. _Hardly "armed and dangerous"._

"This is wrong," I whispered to myself, eyeing the police, who had formed a barrier to keep the non-benders at bay. I heard a squeal of tires and saw a familiar hot-rod pull onto the street. _Had a feeling she'd show up. I hope she does something about this._ _ **She's the Avatar. She should.**_

I watched as Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako made their way towards the crowd, frowns visible even from this distance. But then again... I wasn't that far from them. I was only a rooftop away...

A megaphone squawked obnoxiously, drawing my attention to an officer that stood atop a police truck. "All non-benders, return to your homes immediately!"

"Yeah," Someone in the crowd huffed a laugh. "As soon as you turn our power back on!" The crowd broke out into cheers at the man's words.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested!" The officer replied with a scowl. _So I don't like you..._

"You benders can't treat us this way," A woman cried, holding a small child. Another young girl stood at her side.

"Mommy look! It's the Avatar!" The little girl said, making all heads turn towards Korra. The woman ran with her child to the barrier, where wary cops moved to block her.

"Please! Help us! You're our Avatar, too."

 _Come on, Korra..._ I watched as the young Water Tribe girl scanned the crowd before her, her face uncertain and sad. Finally, she moved forward, pushing the officers aside with force. _That's my girl._ _ **You certainly are related... that's for sure.**_ I grinned as I strained to listen to Korra's surprisingly calm voice.

"Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this!" She stormed off, followed by the rest of... Team Avatar, walking towards a glowing tent I could barely see behind the trucks. I watched Korra approach a figure who's cocky stance I could recognize from miles away.

 _Tarrlok. Of COURSE he's behind this crap._

I watched as Korra moved her face right in front of Tarrlok's, their postures showing they were arguing. The councilman pointed at the crowd angrily before looking away from Korra to call to his minions.

"Officer," I heard his voice echo across the street. "Round up all these Equalists!" My fingers gripped the rough edging of the rooftop angrily. _Oh no._ The clapping of feet against the ground resonated in the street as the metalbenders moved forward to take innocents into custody. I scanned frantically for Kanan and Naomi, only to find them in the center of the crowd looking worried. _Shit. I REALLY hope I don't need to intervene. Come on, Korra. Do something._

The metalbenders stuck out their hands in unison, moving the barriers closer to the non-benders, corralling them together. There were seven circled made, capturing dozens of civilians. Those left scattered. Among them, I saw Kanan and Naomi find each other, standing uncertain. Surely, they wanted to help, but what could they do against the entire police force?

The ground was lifted out from beneath the groups, raising them up. The air filled with panicked screams. The police opened their trucks. _They're really going to capture these people?_ _ **They are out past curfew... Tarrlok could if he wanted to.**_ _That man needs to be stopped._

"STOP!" I heard Korra shout, making me turn to her. She rushed forward, bending the rising circles of people back to the ground. The terrified civilians slid under the metal barriers, scattering with their friends. I caught sight of Tarrlok, rushing forwards with an angry scowl I could see even from my perch. Then, he bent a water whip around Asami's wrist, pulling her towards him. _What the hell is he doing?_ I crouched in my hiding spot, nearly standing in anger.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok cried, two officers coming and binding her hands behind her back. _He can't do this!_ _ **Yes he can... she's a non-bender... the curfew.**_ _That little shit. I'm gonna kick his ass._ I watched as Mako seemed to yell at Tarrlok, but soon after he and Bolin were both wrapped in metal wires, being dragged towards a truck.

"TARRLOK!" Korra screamed, lifting two huge portions of the road above her head with her bending. I tried to hear as Tarrlok spoke quietly to Korra, his words clearly filled with venom even though I couldn't hear him.

"Korra, listen to him! It isn't worth it!" Mako yelled to her, making her place the rocks back onto the ground with a crash.

"Don't worry," Korra called as our friends were put into the trucks. "I'll call Tenzin, he can get you out!" The doors closed with a clang, and I turned to glance at Kanan and Naomi as they scaled the building to be beside me.

"We should go," Kanan whispered. "The Lieutenant will want to hear about this."

"Just a second," I whispered back, watching as Tarrlok stood before Korra with his arms crossed, clearly proud that he just arrested innocent people. _You think you've beaten her... you've got another thing coming, bub. Korra is stubborn and refuses to lose._

"This isn't over, Tarrlok," Korra said angrily, pointing at the pompous councilman.

"Oh, I believe it is," He said smugly before raising his voice. "Take them away!" The police trucks pulled out with a squeal of their tires and the wail of their sirens.

"Kanni," Naomi whispered, pulling at my arm. I turned with them, glancing one final time at the lone form of Korra, watching her friends disappear around the corner.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey all! So guess who decided to procrastinate in the middle of finals week? ME! But hey, I needed to destress. so... yeah. Hope you like it! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. College has been demanding AF lately. But summer is almost here! I shall survive!**_

 _ **So we're clearly on the story line now and I'm sad to say that Kanni's private 1 on 1 time with Amon is coming to a close. As things get crazy, they won't really be able to do much together. So I will be nice and be doing another cute chapter (barfs rainbows) but then I must unfortunately break my heart and throw my poor babies into reality.**_

 _ **War... it's not good on the romance thing. Especially when you're technically on opposite sides. So yeah. Cherish this cuteness that will come soon because it may be the last for a while (IF FOREVER OH NO) I'm just kidding. There will be more cute... probably.**_

 _ **Screw it there will totally be more cute but it will probably be smaller and in more passing moments cause they are, in fact, technically enemies. So yeah. I can't handle them not being cute so they'll still be cute.**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	73. Chapter 73: A Sense of Finality

**Chapter 73: A Sense of Finality**

I sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in a towel, wringing out my hair as I got lost in my own thoughts. _Tarrlok won't be able to hold them, right?_ _ **I don't know... He seems to be in control of the city now.**_ _That bastard... Tenzin will get them out. I know it._ _ **I hope so. But with all of these laws being passed that the airbender clearly disagrees with, it seems that his voice is getting lost in all of the commotion now, too.**_ I pursed my lips at this, twisting my long locks tighter.

A light knock sounded at the door to the bathroom, making me jump. I stood, drawing on my night clothes. "Just a second," I called. I heard the familiar thump of Amon's head on the door, making me grin. I opened the door quickly, his head falling forward as I pulled it away. I gave him a half-hearted smile before returning to the edge of the tub.

His hand touched my shoulder gently, turning me towards his concerned face...which was surprisingly still covered in his scar makeup. "You are concerned for your friends." He said it like a statement rather than a question.

I nodded anyways.

He sighed, sitting beside me on the tub. "I'm sure your friends will be fine. The airbender will get them out and back to getting in my way." He meant it as a joke... but his tone was moody. I felt the edges of my mouth curl upwards at his grumpiness.

"Tarrlok is an ass," I grumbled.

I felt Amon's heart skip slightly at my words, but I wasn't sure why. "It is true that the councilman has been rather rash of late."

"He's gaining control of the city."

"Not for long. The war will start soon, and he will lose." _I know..._

I was still stuck on Tarrlok, though. "I can't believe he tried to arrest all those people!" I stood from my seat, flipping my damp hair over my shoulder angrily. "They did nothing wrong!"

I turned to see Amon staring at me thoughtfully. He let out a reluctant sigh. "I have to admit, for once, I believe the Avatar was in the right." I raised my eyebrow at him curiously, causing him to continue. "Now I still think she is rash and naive and I still aim to take away her bending," _Yeah that's not going to happen..._ "But for the first time since she arrived in Republic City, she showed concern and fought for non-benders. She went against the law to do what was right. That is commendable."

I moved towards Amon, who's face was scrunched in thought. I snatched up a cloth, covering it in water, before standing between Amon's legs. I raised the cloth to his face, gentle dragging it down his cheek before speaking. "Don't you see, Amon? She's learning... growing... I know she'll turn into the Avatar she's destined to be."

He raised his eyebrows at me as I worked at his makeup. "Her destiny is to bring balance, is it not? Is that not the destiny of all Avatars?"

I frowned, unsure of where he was going with it. "I mean...yes. It's to keep the peace..."

"Balance will only come when everyone is _truly_ equal."

"So you're just going to take her bending and call it a day? You can't take everyone's bending, Amon."

"I can, and I will. Republic City is only the first stone."

"So you're just going to keep taking bending? For the rest of your life?"

"This revolution is my life, Kanni. You know this." His voice was gentle as I removed the final bit of his scars. I looked at my hands that had been tinged pink.

"I know," I whispered, meeting his gray eyes. "I just wish it didn't have to be." His calloused hands came up to hold my wrists softly, pulling me in to connect his lips to mine. I moved backwards after a moment, already missing him, but forcing myself to move to the sink. I rinsed of my hands, scrubbing off the pink makeup.

Amon sighed again, getting up to put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. "Kanni, I-"

A knock at Amon's door made both of our heads turn. I glanced at him and he nodded his head at me, leaving the bathroom to fetch his mask on his desk. As I watched him tie it to his face, I closed the bathroom door slightly, peering out through the crack. Amon opened the door, his shoulder's visibly relaxing as Lee stepped in.

I smiled, stepping into the room as Amon relocked his door. The Lieutenant nodded his head at me. "Thanks for going out tonight as such late notice, Kanni."

I shrugged. "No problem. Besides, I'm supposed to follow orders, remember?" I lifted my eyebrows at Amon jokingly as I moved to his desk to steal his apple. Amon rolled his eyes, ignoring my comment.

"Any news?" He asked Lee.

The mustached man shook his head. "All of the civilians are still being held... as well as the Avatar's friends," He added, casting a glance at me. I tried not to react, but I couldn't help it.

"They didn't get out? But Tenzin... he's surely gotten them, and the innocent civilians out by now... right?" _At least Mako and Bolin should be out..._

Lee shook his head again. "No. Our recon unit says that Tenzin went in to meet Avatar Korra but left in a huff with her. Apparently the Chief isn't letting anyone out until the Task Force interviews each one and deems them no longer a threat."

I frowned as Amon breathed deeply. "Very well. Any attempt to break out our people or the civilians would be futile at this time, especially with the councilman having such power. Call in all units that aren't reconnaissance. War is almost upon us and we can't afford to lose any more people to Tarrlok's idiotic Task Force."

"Yes sir."

I spoke up. "What about Lin Beifong? Has she tried to do anything about this?"

"Kanni," Amon spoke to me casually. _Right... we're in front of the Lieutenant... it's nice to be relaxed for once._ "She resigned and hasn't been seen since our ambush."

I furrowed my brows. "Is she alright?" The Lieutenant looked at me sideways. **_Probably doesn't like your concern for her._** _Whatever._

"Well she hasn't died. She sustained injuries, but she should be fine," Lee answered. _I'm sure her pride took a harder hit than her body._ I dipped my head at him in thanks. I frowned as I thought about Korra, leaning against the desk as I took another bite of the apple.

"Any other reports?" Amon asked Lee, who shook his head.

"That's all we have so far. The power is still out across the city in non-bender areas."

Amon nodded. "Very well. Do as I said. That is all, Lieutenant." Lee bowed his head and retreated out the door, sending me a smile on his way, which I returned half-heartedly.

The door clicked closed, the lock snapping into place. Amon took off his mask slowly, turning back to see my frown as I munched on the apple. He moved past me, setting down the white porcelain and heading into his bedroom, the curtain open.

"You're still worried," His voice came out through the doorway, making my eyes cut across to see his shadow moving about.

"Why do you say that?" I asked after clearing my throat.

I heard his deep chuckle before he emerged in a pair of loose sweats, his white t-shirt in his hands. Which meant his torso was bare...

And muscular...

 _Focus!_

"What's so funny?" I managed, taking another bite of the apple to keep my jaw from dropping. _Damn girlish nature to hell..._ Yue chuckled in my mind.

Amon leaned against the door frame, clearly in no rush to put his shirt on. _Bastard._ "Kanni," He laughed. "You have your, 'I'm worried' face on."

My jaw dropped now. "My- what?" _I don't have a worried face..._ ** _Yes you do._** _Shut up._

Amon moved forward, still holding his t-shirt in his hand, a smirk on his face. He stood in front of me as I took another angry bite of the apple, inching backwards on the desk, the back of my knees meeting the side of the desk.

"Your 'worried' face. You face gets all screwed up as you frown and zone out. What's bothering you?" _Why is it so cute that he notices stuff like that?_ ** _It means he's watching. He cares._**

"I-" I finished my bite of the apple, swallowing thickly. "I'm nervous over what Korra will do," I whispered.

Amon tilted his head sideways. "The Avatar? What do you mean?"

I sighed. "With her friends in prison, I don't think she'll do anything... wise." He lifted his eyebrow at me. "Tarrlok... They obviously don't like each other and I have a terrible feeling she's going to approach him. Tenzin is sure to talk to him in the morning at the council meeting, but I doubt Korra will wait that long. She isn't the most patient person."

Amon pressed his lips together. "I'm aware of that."

I swatted his arm. "I'm serious. If she goes tonight... I don't trust them. They're both so hotheaded that it's sure to end up in a fight."

"Agreed. But the councilman is a skilled fighter... But if you're worried that he'll kill her, it's doubted. If he wants to keep the power he has, harming the Avatar would be the most foolish thing-"

"I'm not worried about him hurting her," I whispered.

"What? The Avatar is hardly a full-fledged-"

"That doesn't matter. Korra is one of the most powerful benders I've ever seen. And she has control over three elements already. If she finds a way to take away water sources, he's left without anything."

"Do you think she'll kill him?"

"I... I don't know. She's angry and confused... I think she'll just hurt him. Scare him into letting the people go."

"By using her bending" He growled.

"That's what you do," I responded with a scowl.

He met my eyes with a glare, but it melted when he saw the concern still on my face. He sighed, reaching out to take the apple out of my hand and place it on the desk.

"That was my apple."

I shrugged with a small smile. "Mine now."

He put his hands on either side of me on the desk, his silver eyes intense. "Well how are you gonna pay me back?" He grinned, moving his head forward to meet my lips. "You need to stop worrying about things that are out of your control," He muttered against me when we parted, his forehead resting against mine.

I rolled my eyes. "That's my job."

"Says who?"

I pushed him back by his shoulders. "The spirit that has taken residence in my head." _That was a weird sentence..._ ** _But a true one all the same._**

He smiled, throwing his head back with a laugh. "Ah, that's right. I forget that so often... you act so natural. It's the beauty. Throws me off." I felt a blush grow on my cheeks, where he brushed his thumb affectionately. "Kanni," He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you ask Yue to leave?"

I smiled, laughing lightly, feeling some of my worry dissipate. "She seems to like sticking around, the stubborn-"

"Well I don't want her here right now," He said lowly, his hand resting on my thigh. "Do you?"

"Nope." _Get out._ Yue sighed. **_Very well. Don't do anything foolish, Kanni._** _Got it. Get out._ I felt her recede, albeit grudgingly. I wanted her gone, not because I planned to do anything rash... but because there some some tug at my heart... A feeling of finality that hurt... A pulsing pain in my chest that told me to savor this moment...

I leaned forward, my hands on his bare chest to kiss Amon. "She's gone," I whispered against his lips, which curled into a genuine smile, revealing his white teeth.

"Good."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _YAY! I'm doing good! (With the story... clearly not with finals. But oh well. It's Friday, anyways. I hope you guys enjoy! I told you I'd give you another cute chapter! (Although I don't think it's my cutest but... oh well)_**

 ** _So yeah... shit gets crazy in the next few chapters so buckle up, people. (I mean if you've seen the show you already know this)_**

 ** _But still._**

 ** _I'm on a role and I want to keep writing anyways so there might be another one tonight!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	74. Chapter 74: Kidnapping

**Chapter 74: Kidnapping**

The radio was what woke me from my incredibly peaceful sleep, wrapped up under the warm covers, snuggled against Amon's bare chest.

And yes... I had my clothes on still, and he his sweats... they were just... tussled. My hair was all messed but hey it was like that usually anyways... soooo... the radio...

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report," It fizzled to life on the nightstand beside Amon's bed... our bed? I groaned, rolling to put my head under the pillow as Amon chuckled, his eyes still closed. He rolled with me, putting his arm over my back and his head against my shoulder. "Late last night, Equalists attacked city hall, subduing councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra." My head shot up, pushing Amon off of me to turn up the sound. "Details are still coming in, but the status of both Tarrlok and the search for the Avatar are still unclear."

I turned to Amon as the announcement began to repeat. "I thought you said that there were no missions!" I accused, angry and terrified that he had captured Korra.

He sat up groggily, his hair sticking up in odd directions. "What? We didn't... I wasn't lying to you, Kanni. I said I wouldn't do that. We didn't attack city hall..."

I frowned at him. "Then... who did?"

"Well... I think I have an idea."

My mind raced as I called for Yue to return. _Who did this? Can your spirit powers do anything? Where is she?_ ** _You know I can't help with that, Kanni. But... There was only one other person with Korra last night during this... attack..._**

"Tarrlok," I whispered. "He spun this story... he must have her!"

Amon's forehead scrunched... in concern? "Perhaps... It would explain why we are being blamed. The more bad lighting on us, the more power he has."

"But taking Korra? Why would he do that?"

Amon sighed, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. "The councilman is a rather persistent and determined man. If she stood in his way, I don't doubt that he would do anything to get rid of her."

"Do you think he killed her?" I whispered, horrified. **_Relax, Kanni. The Avatar spirit hasn't moved on yet. Korra lives._** I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding.

"I doubt it. If Tarrlok is discovered and needs to escape, the Avatar as a hostage is his safest bet for escape."

I shook my head, trying to think. "He can't possibly be able to contain her, though... is he really that powerful?"

Amon pressed his lips into a line. "Perhaps. But I am stronger. Come on," He said, leaning over to give me a quick kiss.

I raised my eyebrow as he pulled himself out of bed. "Where are we going?"

He cast a look at me as he began to pull on his infamous tunic, boots, and armor. "To eat... then... we're going to find the Avatar."

I stood, walking around the bed. "Amon I can't go... you know that. I'm not going to help you bring her in."

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You want her to stay as the councilman's captive?"

I brushed him off. "She might be safer with him than you."

"He has her locked away!"

"And you won't?"

"No! I'll release her."

I scowled. "After you've stolen her bending!" **_Kanni, go with him._** _Wait what? WHY?_ ** _If Korra is with you at the Equalist compound, you can save her. You can do nothing when she is missing._** I frowned, trying to think. "Bending is her life, Amon."

"Perhaps it's time she learns how to live without it as so many do."

I sighed. "I _know_ that she has a lot to learn... but you need to give her a chance... please." I looked at him pleadingly.

"If it's any condolence, it is not yet the Avatar's time. I will not take away her bending upon her capture."

"But you will eventually," I said, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes at me, moving forward to force me into a hug.

"Kanni, don't act like you didn't know what you were getting into when you kissed me." **_This is your chance to lighten it up. Go with him to find Korra then help her escape._**

I let my mouth curve into a smile. "Me? Kiss you? I'm sorry but you were the one that kissed me!"

He chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, making me smile more as I pressed my head to the warmth in order to hear his heart. "Perhaps you're right. Now go get dressed. I'll have food sent up and a task force ready soon."

I nodded, receding into the bathroom with my bag. Unsure of what to put on, I donned my black pants and boots along with a simple, dark blue shirt that crossed over my chest. The sleeves worked well, coming down to latch around my thumb. _Good... I've been bad at covering my mark..._ ** _Most people assume it's a tattoo, I think._** _I mean it's light colored... It might not even be that visible..._

I shook my head, pulling my hair back into a pony tail, my small fly-aways falling into my face. I cupped water in my hands, rubbing my face to clear away the sleep as I heard the door open in the main room.

"I'm assuming you heard the broadcast, sir," Spoke the familiar voice of Lee.

"We both did," Amon grumbled. **_Aw... seems that he's in a foul mood._** I smiled as I packed away my night clothes into my bag. I set the bag by the door, slipping through to nod my head at the Lieutenant.

The mustached man was in his gear, minus the mask, laying a map across Amon's desk. "We have news that the former Chief of Police is back in action, sir." My eyes pricked at this as I strode over to the desk to stand beside the two men.

"Is she?" Amon asked, his hands clasping behind his back as he looked at the map.

"Yes sir. Supposedly she broke out the Avatar's friends who were arrested last night."

"What?" I asked, surprised. _I guess when she resigned, she really did drop the law._

The Lieutenant looked at me with a shrug. "We saw them entering the airbender's office earlier this morning. News just came in that they departed on the sky bison."

"They're probably looking for Korra," I concluded.

"Who they think is with us," Amon grumbled, leaning over the desk with his shoulder's hunched.

"They won't find our base. They'll just be wasting their time and giving us more time to find the Avatar first," Lee said, scanning the map now too.

I frowned, my mind floating back to the day that my whole life had gone to shit... the day my scarf was thrown off and everyone saw my hair and started asking questions. "I wouldn't be so sure that they won't find us... or at least part of the base."

The towering men turned to look at me skeptically. "Kanni," Amon spoke, his voice rough. "This base hasn't been discovered in the years we have been forming and planning this revolution. It's unlikely to be found now."

I chewed my lip. "Well... you see..."

The men stared at me before Lee's jaw dropped. "You didn't... you didn't know about this base..."

My eyes widened. "Spirits, no! I didn't tell them anything anyways! I'm just saying that... the night I was taken to the rally... the night we all sort of encountered each other for the first time..."

"When everyone saw your hair?" Amon offered.

"Yes. Well... I was in the truck with Bolin... the earthbending boy. I remember hearing us go underground."

Lee frowned. "Do you think they'll put that together?"

I shrugged. "They might. They aren't stupid, and Beifong is with them. Searching for people has been a part of her job forever."

Amon hummed as he pondered his options. "We have to take that chance. There is nothing we can do about it. Besides, if they find anything, it would most likely be the outer cells, which are no longer in use." I chewed my lip, trying to focus on the conversation rather than worry about Korra. "Move the chief's officers to the outer cells, with minimal guards. Inform them all to put up a fight, but not to start any wars just yet."

"Yes sir."

"And inform them all about Tarrlok's lie. The group will be searching for Korra. If we tell them we didn't take her, Tarrlok's sincerity will be questioned and he'll lose all his power."

"Yes sir."

"And how do we find Korra, then?" I asked. "Tarrlok won't just give her up when he's discovered."

Amon hummed again as he thought, his hand coming up to brush across his mask. "No... take a small dispatch out to watch the councilman," He said to Lee. "Don't let him out of your sight, and take a radio. Notify me if he makes any drastic moves, or if you find the Avatar."

The Lieutenant bobbed his head obediently. "Anything else sir?"

"No, that is all. Go." The Lieutenant nodded to me politely, which I returned with a small smile, before he left the room swiftly.

It was silent for a moment while I stood watching Amon continue to stare at the map, his shoulder muscles coiled tight beneath his tunic. The man ignored me as we listened to the soft click of the door locking into place.

I sucked in a calming breath through my nose, trying to ignore the fact that Korra was missing. _Just focus... you'll get her soon and then she'll be safe..._ _ **And you will have to get her out of here...**_ _Which means I have to leave..._ _ **Are you prepared for that?**_ I didn't respond, but Yue knew I wasn't. I didn't want to leave Amon. I had fallen for him, after all. _Which was the last thing I expected..._ _ **Love is often unexpected, sweetheart.**_ I shushed her, allowing my gaze to travel across Amon's shoulders.

"So what now?" I asked softly.

He sighed, choosing not to respond as he stayed there, staring at the map intently. I stood patiently, knowing he was probably thinking that I was panicking about him taking Korra's bending. _But I'm not... If it isn't 'her time' yet, that gives me time to get her out... even if that hurts me..._

"Now," Amon said as he finally straightened, letting out a breath through his nose. "We eat." He turned to me, his face unmasked and smiling. I grinned at him, moving over to brush my hand over his forearm before waltzing towards the door with a flirtatious look. He raised his eyebrow at me. "And where are you going?"

I smiled teasingly. "Out."

"Oh really?"

I laughed, my hand on the doorknob. "I'll be back to eat, Amon. I'm just going to go say hi to Ming. Why? Do I have a curfew?" Amon rolled his eyes at me, which I responded to by rather childishly sticking out my tongue before closing the door behind me. Admittedly, the joke was a bit dark considered the city-wide curfew... but Amon laughed so I figured he didn't mind.

My boots echoed down the dimly lit hallways as I navigated through the maze, trying to remember the twisting path to the infirmary. Thankfully, my instincts and memory proved themselves, guiding me towards the soft murmur pouring out of the lit room.

Stepping in, I was met with the bright smile of Ming, her tousled hair falling out of her bun to frame her face messily. "Kanni," She said, enveloping me with a hug. I returned it warmly, giving her a smile that I tried to make genuine.

She, being Ming, saw right through my facade. She frowned at me, holding my shoulders at arm's length. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I chewed my lip, responding in a whisper. "Korra."

She nodded with worried eyes, guiding me to an empty area of the infirmary, pushing me onto one of the cots. She sat beside me, her gentle hands gripping mine, her thumbs brushing across my knuckles. "I heard," She said softly. "Did we really take her?"

I shook my head. "No. There was no one out on missions last night. Tarrlok's lying."

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth opening as she tried to find words. "So... he has her?"

I nodded, feeling worry and frustration pool behind my eyes. Her fingers stroked my cheek gently as she saw my walls begin to break. "Amon sent out a tail to follow the councilman. And then we are going to find her."

" _We?_ " She asked, shocked.

I bobbed my head again. "Amon is taking me with him."

"What? Why?" I shrugged at her, trying to look casual. Her frown deepened. "There's no way that you're alright with bringing Korra to Amon!"

I clamped my hands over her mouth. "I mean..." I stuttered, trying not to disclose my real plan. "I mean I'm not!"

She looked at me thoughtfully, scanning my face. Suddenly her eyes widened, realization dawning on her. "You're not planning on bringing her in, are you?"

"What?"

She swatted my arm. "You're going to help her escape... are you going to go with her?"

I floundered for words. "I- I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes, putting her finger on my lips to silence me. "Don't even try. I know you've never supported Amon taking people's bending, despite how you feel about him. You care about Korra, and you believe in the Avatar. There is no way you would help her lose her bending. You're planning to help her escape." I opened my mouth to respond, but shut it upon seeing her serious face. "Relax, Kanni. You know I won't say anything. I haven't ever supported this radical movement, remember? Equality? Yes. War? No." I nodded, allowing myself to relax. "So," She breathed softly. "Will you go with her?"

"I... I don't know. Tenzin and the others might get to her first anyways..."

"And if they don't? If you and Amon find her first?"

I shrugged. "I'm not letting her get her bending taken away, if that's what you mean. But... I would have to wait. He said he won't take her bending yet... not until later. I couldn't take her from under Amon..."

"You can't beat him? You're a bender!" Ming argued quietly.

"Well yeah but... I don't know... I don't think I _can_ fight him." I felt a blush crawling to my cheeks.

"Oh," She whispered, becoming silent for a moment. "I know you well enough that you will stop at nothing to save your friends. You have risked your life a number of times just for Naomi. If it comes down to it, you'd fight him."

"I know," I breathed, fighting tears again. "I just don't want to." I sighed. "I wish this war wasn't happening. Everything would be easier if the conflict didn't exist. I could be with Amon and everyone could be equal without anyone getting hurt..."

"Well... If there wasn't a revolution, you may have never met him. And we probably wouldn't have met... or Kanan or Naomi. Besides, Kanni," Ming's eyes lost focus as she looked off over my shoulder thoughtfully. "The revolution might not... and probably won't... work... but there still isn't equality. And there wouldn't have been if the movement didn't exist either..."

"I know."

"So will you go with her?"

"I- I don't know."

Ming's hand came to rest on my shoulder gently before she pulled me into a warm hug, her eyes misting. She pressed our cheeks together lovingly as we held onto each other like it was the last time.

 _I hope it's not._

She turned her face, whispering into my ear. "It's okay, Kanni. If you have to go, just go. The war is going to be tough. The Avatar will need you. Stay safe."

I felt tears in my eyes, and I wiped at them quickly as we pulled apart. "You too."

I stood, turning to return to Amon's quarters for food. "And Kanni," Ming called from where she still sat on the cot, wiping at her tear-streaked cheeks. I turned to her, trying to keep my own emotions in check.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you again soon."

I smiled softly. "Yeah. See you soon."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Omg I'm alive I swear!_**

 ** _Turns out I had pneumonia for 21 days and then finals and then summer started and I'm holding 3 jobs cause I'm a broke college student who has to pay tuition and it's a mess._**

 **I feel ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE that it has been OVER A MONTH since my last post. I'm a** _**despicable**_ **human being and feel so super guilty-not only cause I made ya'll wait for like ever, but because writing is a relaxing pastime for me and I've had literally no time. Even today when I wrote this, I should have been doing other things but I literally couldn't take it anymore. I so super hope that I can post another chapter really soon cause this story is getting to like the best part!**

 **Sorry this post isn't super long but I'm literally always tired with my jobs. I'll try the best I can to post within a few days, Ok? Enjoy this until then!**

 **-Ryder**


	75. Chapter 75: His Decision

**Chapter 75: His Decision**

"Sir!" The radio crackled to life on Amon's desk, drawing us from our breakfast. I jumped, dropping my chopsticks into my food as Amon grinned at me before turning seriously to the radio.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"We just received word that Beifong and Tenzin are on their way back to city hall. The plan worked perfectly, sir."

Amon glanced at me over the edge of his teacup. "The officers?" He asked, clearly speaking about the metalbenders he had 'cleansed'.

"Taken by the former Chief. Our chi blockers revealed to the firebender boy that we didn't take the Avatar. The councilman Tenzin seemed to put it together after that, and the group is on its way to city hall to reveal Tarrlok."

Amon hummed in the back of his throat. "Very well. Don't let the councilman out of your sight. If he flees, follow him."

"Yes sir. The group is arriving now."

The radio fizzled out, leaving Amon and I in apprehensive silence.

"Tarrlok won't escape will he? There's no way he can get through both the police and Tenzin, not to mention Beifong and the bending brothers."

The man before me brushed his hand through his jet black hair. "I'm not sure. If he can take down the Avatar, he clearly is more powerful than he seems."

I breathed out through my nose in a huff, stuffing more food in my mouth to occupy my lips with something other than talking. _How could he have taken down Korra?_ ** _Perhaps he has abilities hidden as both you and Amon do._** _There is way too many people will secret powers in this damned city..._ Yue chuckled at me in my mind as the radio fizzled back to life again abruptly.

"Sir!" Lee's voice sounded panicked on the line, making Amon and I exchange worried glances. _Please have everyone be safe._

"Speak," Amon commanded with his tone of leadership.

"It's Tarrlok! The police and other council members confronted him and he denied everything. But his page told everyone that he took Korra and claimed that Tarrlok was a bloodbender!"

My heart leapt into my throat at the words. Curiously, Amon's heart only skipped a beat, but there were no other signs of surprise. _Did he suspect this?_ **_It would make sense. Amon is a bloodbender and he could overpower Korra. You can overpower Korra because of your enhanced bending due to my presence. It's clear that Tarrlok has no spirit living within him... the only other explanation that could TRULY beat Korra would be bloodbending._** I pursed my lips, examining Amon's features before glancing back at the radio.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice failing to mask my panic. "Is he?"

"Yes. He knocked out everyone in the room and is running to his Satomobile now!"

Amon furrowed his eyebrows. "Follow him. Keep me informed where he goes. We are on our way now with more chi blockers," He said, rising from his chair.

"Yes sir!" The radio shut off once again, leaving me to watch Amon move about the room swiftly.

"Go down to the equipment locker," He said as he disappeared into his room, strapping on his infamous armor. "Gear up. Gather Naomi and Kanan as well and meet me at the garage."

"We're going to follow him?"

"Yes. I think I have an idea of where he's going."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You know where he's keeping Korra? Why haven't we just gone to get her?"

He stared at me with a mocking glimmer in his silver eyes. "It's a hunch, Kanni. Besides, the cabin is way out in the mountains. Sending a team there without any proof would be a waste of resources."

"A cabin in the mountains?" I asked sarcastically. "How the hell do you know about _that_?"

He smirked at me as he strapped on his last shoulder pad. "We make it our job to know where the council members go."

"Huh," I mumbled as he walked briskly to me.

"Now go. It's time we found the Avatar and took care of the councilman." He pressed a kiss to my lips, and I allowed myself to melt into it. But too soon he was pulling away. "Go," He muttered, turning away.

I walked towards the door, but stopped as I felt my heart drop. A sickening feeling swept into my gut, and a part of me felt like this could be my last chance to say goodbye. As much as my heart longed to spend more time with the man I had fallen for, I knew that, depending on how the night went, I could be escaping with Korra in a matter of hours. I might not even see Amon again... that is... until we would inevitably fight when he started a war.

I shook my head of the dark thoughts, pivoting to watch his broad back. I reached out with my bending, feeling his strong muscles coil and tighten under his tunic and armor. I pressed my lips into a determined line before stalking back across the room to grab his shoulder. I spun him around, seeing his raised eyebrow and open mouth.

I took full advantage and pushed myself up onto my toes to lock my lips with his.

Maybe he felt it too. I had felt a sense of finality the night before. Perhaps... he was aware of the feeling as well.

His hand came up to tangle into my hair, messing up the ponytail I had put in earlier. He tugged gently, guiding my head backwards to deepen the kiss, his other arm coming around to grip my waste fiercely. A part of me wondered if I'd have five circular bruises later on.

That same part of me didn't really give a damn.

I threaded my fingers into his dark locks, pulling his tall form lower to keep our lips connected. Finally, I allowed him to separate from me, his forehead coming to rest against mine gently, my eyes still closed as I tried to savor the last taste of his lips on mine.

Sure, I wasn't sure if it would be the last time... but in case it was...

"What was that for?" He asked, his voice rough and low.

I smiled slightly, my nose brushing against him as his warm breath cascaded over my lips. "I don't know," I answered rather honestly.

Amon huffed a laugh before pressing a kiss to my forehead and gently pushing me towards the door. "Go. We must be quick if we are to find the Avatar."

I nodded, hurrying off towards the lockers. On my way, I gestured wildly for Kanan and Naomi to follow, who chased after me into the equipment room.

"What's happening?" Naomi asked as she saw me pulling my chi blocker gear on over my normal clothes.

"We're going out," I responded, tossing her mask at her.

"Where?" Kanan butted in as he automatically began gearing up.

"Amon is meeting us in the garage, and from there we'll meet up with the Lieutenant and his recon team. They're following Tarrlok."

"Tarrlok?" Naomi growled as she slid on her boots. "I hate that guy. Why are we following him?"

"He kidnapped Korra. And he's a bloodbender, apparently. So we are taking him down, I guess, and then capturing Korra from wherever he has her now," I responded neutrally, tucking my mask into my belt.

Kanan and Naomi stopped in the middle of changing, glancing at each other briefly before looking back to me. "And... you're alright with that?" Kanan asked hesitantly.

I looked sideways at him. "It doesn't matter what I'm alright with. I follow orders. My orders are to help bring her in." They both stared at me, so I added on. "Besides... even if she loses her bending, she'll be safer with Amon than with Tarrlok. Tarrlok is a loose canon and I'm nervous what he'll do in order to escape the authorities."

They seemed to accept that answer, following me out of the locker room without another word on the matter. We hurried to the garage, where Amon waited, his arms folded casually into his usual stance, hands behind his back. He nodded at us, directing Naomi to load the radio into the truck while Kanan took the wheel. I climbed into the back with Naomi and Amon as the truck pulled into the underground tunnels, the sounds of the engine echoing off the walls.

"The councilman is headed out of the city, sir," Lee's voice crackled through the radio. "It seems you were right. His cabin seems to be the place he is heading. Whether or not the Avatar is there is still unsure."

"She's there," Amon answered confidently. "He'll get her as a security. The Avatar as a hostage would ensure his escape." I glanced at him, seeing the determination in his eyes, but they softened when he met my gaze. I glanced away quickly, focusing on the rolling of the tires as we entered the dark streets of Republic city, rumbling over the cobblestones.

I leaned back as the truck moved, Amon conversing softly with the Lieutenant via radio.

"There's their Satomobile, sir," Kanan called over the seat, pointing to a truck he began to follow. _The Lieutenant..._ ** _It would seem that you are all tailing Tarrlok now._**

Amon glanced at Naomi and I as we leaned our shoulders comfortably against each other. "Rest," He said in his gruff voice. "It will take some time to get to the councilman's hideaway. "Sleep may be wise."

Naomi nodded, but I felt her heart racing in anticipation. She was excited... ready to finally capture some big benders.

My heart was pounding too, but in worry rather than excitement. I kept having to scold myself internally for trying to look at Amon, but I resisted. I leaned back, shutting my eyes as I allowed my mind to float.

My meditations sent me into a daze, conversing more through feeling than actual words with Yue. That was the nice thing about deep meditation. The rock of the truck crunching through the snow lulled me deeper into my trance, allowing me to be inside Yue's head, as she was in mine.

 _How can I fight him?_ ** _That is something you must confront yourself, child. I cannot do this for you._** _I won't be able to take him down... I know I can't._ ** _But you also know that you will do what must be done to keep Korra safe. If the cycle is broken... the world will fall into chaos._**

I rolled this over in my mind, pondering over how I could possibly fight Amon, while simultaneously fighting my guilt and the urge to kiss him.

"Kanni," Naomi's voice followed her nudge to my shoulder. My eyes snapped open, turning to look at her, somewhat lost. "We're here," She whispered.

I felt my heart leap into my throat as Amon opened the back doors to the truck, hopping out into the cold mountain wind. I stood on trembling legs, following Naomi out into the snow, our boots crunching against its perfect dusting on the ground.

"Let's go," Amon grumbled deeply, walking casually towards the entrance to the cabin, Tarrlok's Satomobile parked hastily behind it. I followed, my heart practically thumping through my ribcage.

The door opened with a light creak, making my hair stand on end, but our light feet led us across the wooden floor into formation behind. The masked man took his stance, hands folded behind his back with his legs spread, his head tilting downward to stare imposingly out through the mask at the open doorway to the basement.

"And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon," Korra's voice floated up the stairwell, seeming as if it was coming from inside something. Lee crept to the doorway, peering down into the basement before returning to stand behind Amon's left shoulder, opposite of me.

"He's holding her in a metal box downstairs," He whispered as Korra continued. _I guess we know how he kept her from escaping now... metal and bloodbending._

"You're Yakone's son!" Korra's voice sounded incriminating, but I felt lost at her statement. I felt Amon's heart speed, his breath hitching slightly under his cool facade. I glanced sideways at him suspiciously as he struggled to slow his heart rate.

I strained to understand Tarrlok's response, his voice hoarse and gruff as he spoke under his breath, as if he were mumbling more to himself than Korra. I only caught, "I was to be the city's _savior..." Yikes... well he wasn't doing very well in the first place, was he?_ "But _you_ ," He growled, now easy to understand as his voice rose in volume. "You ruined EVERYTHING!"

Korra's voice responded confidently. "Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh no..." The bloodbender responded, cockiness pooling into his words once more. "No, I'll escape and start a new life," He said as I heard the creak of the stairs under his footsteps. "And you're coming as my hostage."

I felt my eyebrows pull together in anger. _How dare he! This psychopath!_

"You'll never get away with this!" Korra yelled, slamming her fists against the metal walls. _No, Korra... don't worry. He won't._

Tarrlok's face slowly emerged from the dark shadows of the stairwell, entering the light shining in from the moon. _Thanks, Yue... for lighting up the dark tonight..._

The councilman's eyes shifted upward, spying our imposing stances as we stood in formation, donned completely in Equalist gear. I felt my lips twitch upwards at the shock and fear that erupted on his face.

His eyes darted immediately to the neutral white mask of Amon's face. "Amon!" He expressed, his voice uncertain.

We each stepped sideways to lower our stances, ready to fight the man before us. "It is time for you to be Equalized," Amon said, his voice confident and deep.

I felt my stance falter, my eyes cutting sideways to glance at Amon's tall form. _I can't just stand here and let Amon take someone's bending can I?_ ** _If it means getting Korra... perhaps it is necessary._** _But-_ ** _Rather it be him than someone who hasn't done wrong._**

I pressed my lips into a determined line as I set my gaze back on Tarrlok. The man smirked, raising his hands in a stance I recognized. _BLOODBENDING!_

"You fool!" He chuckled darkly. The group began advancing... except for me and Amon. "You've never face bending like mine!" He waved his hands, and pain erupted inside my body. I cried out, slipping down to one knee. Around me, the other fell to the floor, groaning in pain as they tried to fight Tarrlok's control. I forced my head to turn, watching as Amon walked forward, unfazed.

I closed my eyes briefly, allowing my bending to take over as I fought internally rather than externally against Tarrlok's bending. Slowly, I was able to move my torso, straightening in my kneeling position to watch Amon walking forward slowly. Tarrlok looked panicked, doubling his efforts, making another round of searing pain shoot through my veins. I clenched my teeth, keeping my grip on my body, watching Amon's form slow and fight slightly, before his steps continued with barely a hitch.

Tarrlok backed up, fear painted across his face. "What? What are you?" He whispered, clearly terrified.

I could practically hear Amon's triumphant smirk as he answered. "I... am the solution."

Amon pounced, ducking under Tarrlok's arm and gripping his wrist as he twisted. He tugged the councilman in front of him, planting his strong hand around the back of his neck, pushing the man to his knees. His other hand raised up before planting his thumb on the waterbender's forehead.

I closed my eyes as Tarrlok screamed a heart-wrenching cry of fear and pain. I opened them again when I heard his body thump to the ground, his body letting out a groan. When I did, I was met with a blank stare. I knew he was alive, since I felt his heart beating uncontrollably, but I knew his world had just ended. I actually felt bad... sorta...

Something began to click in my mind then. I knew Amon was a waterbender and a bloodbender, and could bloodbend not only with his mind, but without a full moon. Tarrlok had similar abilities, despite the psychic bending... _Are they connected somehow? What are the chances that two legendary bloodbenders are in the same place, both trying to take power?_ ** _You are technically a legendary bender too, Kanni. Perhaps it is merely circumstance... we cannot know._** For now, I let the topic drop out of my mind as I refocused on the situation at hand.

Amon straightened as I raised myself to my feet, still staring at the still form of the ex-councilman. The others groaned, pulling themselves up as they recovered from Tarrlok's torture. Amon stooped, pulling Tarrlok's form over his shoulders as if it was effortless.

"I'll take care of him," He said somewhat softly. _Huh..._ "You four retrieve the Avatar." I glanced at my friends and the other chi blocker Lee had brought with him in recon. _Four... I'm guessing he doesn't mean me..._ "Do not underestimate her," Amon continued. "Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." I winced at this, which didn't go unnoticed by the ever perceptive Amon.

"With pleasure," Lee responded, grinning. I cut my glance sideways at him, but he avoided my gaze. He knew I wasn't happy with this... despite the fact that he no doubt felt that he was getting some payback for their last battle.

The four moved down the stairs as I stayed put. Amon nodded at me to follow him outside, and I turned just as I heard the high pitched sound of Lee's electrified kali sticks, followed by the gut-wrenching scream from Korra.

I cringed, hurrying after Amon into the snow. I followed him, opening the truck doors so he could pile the unconscious councilman into the back.

"Why are you taking him with you? Is there any need?" I asked, trying to avoid thinking about Korra.

Amon sighed, turning to me as his finger brushed my masked cheek. "It's because-" We both snapped our heads towards the cabin as we heard a deep rumbling followed by screams.

"What the-?" I started before seeing the front door burst open, a terrified and beaten Avatar emerging in a rush. She skidded to a halt, staring at Amon in fear.

She clenched her fists, sending icicles flying from above towards Amon and I. I immediately dodged sideways, rolling out of their way, but Amon stayed smooth, dodging between them as he raced forward after Korra.

"No!" I half-whispered, half-cried. I pushed off on the slippery snow, running after them, watching Korra disappear over the side of the hill. I stopped at Amon's side, my heart beating wildly. "Oh no... Korra..." I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

Amon turned to me slowly, his hand coming up to slip onto my neck. His fingers quickly pulled at the mask, lifting it off my face to reveal my disheveled golden hair. Behind his mask, his eyes looked glossy and sincere, his calloused thumb stroking my cheek.

"A-Amon?" I asked, nervous over how he was acting... and a little bit about the fact that Korra was clearly hurt and fatigued... and had just gone off into the wilderness and cold alone.

"You asked me what I would have done if you chose to go with her," He said softly, staring into my confused eyes.

"I... don't understand."

"She needs you..." He looked off to wear Korra's form had left snow floating into the air. "Besides," He huffed a small chuckle. "You've already made your choice. You want to go with her. You always did. You chose her."

"Amon-" I said gently but a shake of his head silenced me.

"I understand. The revolution is my life. Protecting Korra is yours." I felt my eyes sting with tears at his words, but his gentle thumbs came up to wipe them away. He looked me in the eye, his shadowed silver pools staring into my soul. "Despite everything, Kanni. Despite the fights and the inevitability of us being enemies... I will never stop loving you."

I felt my heart stop before launching into fast flutters, like butterflies nesting in my chest. My mouth dropped as he held my face tenderly with his strong hands, his thumb brushing my cheekbone. He glanced towards the cabin, probably aware that his chi blockers would be emerging any moment.

"I know what I would do now," He said softly, resting his masked forehead against mine. "Go," He whispered, his breath coming through the slit of his mask to dust across my lips. I felt a tear slip from my lashes, sliding down my cheek in the cold air.

My heart felt like it was wrenching in half, but I knew I had to go... she could die...

I leaned up as he pulled backwards, pressing my lips to the cold lips of his mask. "Thank you," I whispered. I felt my friend's forms rushing up the creaky stairs, so I gave one final embrace around Amon's strong and secure form, and I rushed off sideways into the bushes. I ducked down, deciding against openly bending in front of everyone... Amon had to keep his reputation a little.

 _ **How will you help without bending?**_ _I'll bend... I'll just say it didn't work on me... I don't know yet..._

Lee and the others raced out of the cabin, coming to stop next to Amon as he returned to his casual and imposing stance, overlooking where Korra had run. "I thought I told you not to underestimate her," He growled, his voice harsh.

Though some of it was his image of power, a part of me knew that some of the rage stemmed from me, and the fact that losing Korra meant that I was gone now too...

Naomi looked around. "Where... where's Kanni?"

Amon's shoulder's visibly tensed. "She went with the Avatar."

Lee's head shot up. "What?"

Amon turned, giving them a hard stare as the group stood, shocked. "She left. Escaped with the Avatar."

With that, he walked to the trucks without another word. Naomi looked at the ground, her form drooping noticeably. Lee looked furious, his cheeks red from more than just the cold. Kanan wrapped his strong arm around Naomi's small shoulders, guiding her towards the trucks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

As Amon moved to close the truck doors, I watched his eyes cut to me in the bushes, and we held each others gazes for a few moments. His eyes looked dark and hurt.

It was because I didn't say it back... I knew it was... My heart still fluttered at the thought of him saying... admitting out loud... that he loved me.

And I didn't say it back.

 _Spirits, I'm so stupid!_

But I couldn't have. I had to leave... I had to find Korra... I had to fight him. The truck doors closed, locking me away from my friends, who were now my enemies.

I turned, shedding the chi blocker gear, finding myself grateful I kept my normal clothes on. I raced to the edge Korra had slid down, using my bending to balance my way down. I moved quickly, squinting through the heavy snowfall.

"Korra!" I cried, seeing her form curled against a tree, snow already settling on her still form. I knelt beside her weak body, watching her blue eyes flutter.

"Kanni?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

I cradled her on my lap, my arms trying to keep her warm. "Yeah, it's me. I've got you now... I've got you."

I bended some of the snow around my hands, pressing them to her side where I found broken ribs. _No doubt from her hitting the tree..._ I healed her wounds as best I could before snuggling closer to her, and waiting for the snow to stop.

Thankfully, as the cold grew harsher, I heard a deep howl echo through the woods... a howl I recognized.

"NAGA!" I cried out as the huge polar bear-dog thumped towards me. She nudged my face before dipping her head to lick Korra's face.

"You came looking for me," The Avatar said weakly. "Good girl."

"Come on," I muttered, pulling my friend up by the arms. "Let's get you home." I pushed her onto Naga's saddle before clambering on myself, gripping Korra around the waist to hold her steady. "Let's go, Naga!" I cried, feeling the strong muscles of the animal roll beneath me as she sped towards Republic City.

By cutting through the woods rather than taking the roads... and by taking a speeding polar-bear-dog rather than a Satomobile, it didn't take long to get back to the snow-covered cobblestone of the city.

Naga let out a howl now that we were in familiar territory, her breath coming in pants from running so far. I patted her side. "Good girl. You did great."

I heard a rush of air behind us, making Naga turn to reveal Oogi landing in the street, carrying Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, Asami, and Mako.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried, leaping off of his sky bison. He rushed forward with Beifong.

"Oh thank goodness," The woman said, before seeing me gripping the weak girl's waist. "Kanni?" She said, shocked.

"Oh, you're alright!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Where's Tarrlok?" Beifong asked seriously. "How did you get away?"

Suddenly Mako shoved them aside. "Give her some space!" He tugged Korra out of the saddle, carrying her bridal style towards Oogi. I watched him whisper to her as she turned her head into his shoulder. I glanced at Asami, seeing her hurt face. _Oh no... poor thing..._

As Mako set Korra in Oogi's saddle, Tenzin helped me off of Naga.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," I answered. "Tired... It's been a long night."

He nodded at me, but Beifong stepped in. "How did she get away? And how did you-"

I raised my hand to silence her. "I'm not the best to ask... You should talk to Korra when she's better."

"But you were captured by Amon!" Lin exclaimed. "He took your bending!"

Tenzin stepped forward as I glanced away, wrapping his fatherly arm around my shoulders. "Perhaps now is not the best time, Lin." Beifong frowned, but submitted. "Let's go home, Kanni."

I allowed Tenzin to lead me to Oogi's saddle, sitting on the soft material like it was silk. I leaned back, accepting the warm hug offered by Bolin. "I'm so happy you're safe, Kanni!"

I smiled at his words, but my mind was elsewhere as we took off. Despite flying in the sky, my thoughts ran underground, chasing the strong form of the masked leader of the revolution. _I didn't say it back... I couldn't._

I couldn't fight someone I loved. And Amon and I would fight... I knew we would. I could feel it. If I loved him, I couldn't do what needs to be done to save Korra and help bring balance.

That's why I couldn't admit that I loved him back.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _YAY IM A GOOD NOODLE! Two posts in two (sorta) days! Yay! And we're finally in the meat of things! This chapter was so painful for me cause I really hate to split_** ** _Amon and Kanni. They're so adorable and have an awesome dynamic that is really a privilege to write... but it's time I threw some tragedy and pain into the mix. Things were getting a little too easy for our golden haired girl._**

 ** _Well much love, my readers! Hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _More yet to come!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	76. Chapter 76: The Turn of The Tides

**Chapter 76: The Turn of The Tides**

It didn't take long for Korra to be back on her feet. I had a feeling it would be that way. She was always so strong willed... like most of our family. When we had returned to Air Temple Island, Korra was carried away by a concerned Mako and placed in bed, where the poor girl slept until the afternoon.

I had been away a long time... and it was obvious. The group had created a dynamic that I felt out of place in. Bolin did his best to welcome me back, and it was heart warming. Asami, however, was different. The usual fun and pleasant girl was distant and brooding. It didn't take me long to understand why. I had already seen a glimpse of it when I first saw them...

Her face was set in a solid look of sadness and confusion. I couldn't help but sympathize with her. My heart was breaking too...

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I uncrossed my legs to rise from where I was meditating. The gentle brook bubbled beside me, streaming down towards the harbor waters. The sun was high, making the snow melt, dampening the earth beneath my boots.

"Kanni!" I glanced towards the sound, a genuine smile breaking on my face as Jinora ran over to me. I gave her a hug... one of the many I had been giving the kids since being back. _I have to admit... I didn't realize I would miss them so much... or vice versa._ ** _When are you going to realize that people love you?_**

I felt a pang in my chest at the word... that dreaded word... Yue's presence receded swiftly, her spirit giving off a sense of guilt for reminding me. I breathed deeply, pressing my cheek into Jinora's soft black hair.

"Hey Jinora," I whispered, allowing myself to be warmed by her small arms.

"Mother sent me to get you. Korra is finally up!" I felt my ears perk at the news. I was excited.. but a pang of worry rose within me too... _Her being up and about means I have to share my story too... I'm not sure I'm ready... I don't have a plan... what do I share?_

My silent worrying was stopped by Jinora's small hand in mine, leading me back towards the family's home. When we entered the dining room, I was confronted with the sight of Korra stuffing her face, slurping up the juice Pema had put on the table. She was making noises of contentment through her chipmunk-ed cheeks as I sat slowly, picking up a lone roll of bread for myself.

It seemed that it took Jinora some time to find me since Korra was almost done eating. _That's not surprising though... I was tucked away in a corner of the island... trying to think of what to say..._ I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat.

"Mmm... The food tastes amazing, Pema," Korra said, a piece of food in each hand. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful you're home safe," The pregnant woman said with a smile as she rose to her feet. I followed her form with my eyes, scanning the table as she walked past. Seated on either side of Korra were the bending brothers, both looking exhausted, but happy. I was sitting to the left of Mako, with Asami on my other side. I felt awkward sitting between the couple... who were obviously having a bit of a problem. Also sitting with us were Tenzin and Beifong, who was still clad in her police gear.

Asami rose from my side, her hand touching my shoulder kindly as she passed. "Let me help," She offered, grabbing the plates closest to her, minus my own.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot," Tenzin's voice floated across the table. "But I need to know everything that happened." He turned to me. "And you as well, Kanni."

I nodded stiffly. "Korra first." Tenzin looked concerned, but turned to Korra anyways.

"Well..." The Avatar's voice was soft. "First off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the clearly shocked faces of Lin and Tenzin. "It all makes sense now," The former Chief of Police muttered. "That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." _Who the hell is Yakone?_ **_A terrible crime boss of Republic City._** _Why haven't I ever heard of him?_ ** _The previous Avatar... Avatar Aang... he took care of him. Took away his bending._** _And he could bloodbend without the full moon? Isn't that not supposed to be... possible?_ ** _You can._** _Yeah but I have the literal moon living inside my body... that's cheating._ ** _Well Katara can too. Well... she doesn't ever abuse that power, however._**

I pursed my lips in thought as Tenzin continued. "But how did you escape? And what happened to Tarrlok?"

A phantom pain shot through my veins at the memory of Tarrlok's powerful bending... and the image of Amon's broad shoulders walking forward without difficulty found its way to the forefront of my mind. _Focus... you made your choice._

I glanced up to Korra, seeing her face fall. "Amon captured him... and took his bending."

"What?" Both Tenzin and Beifong gasped.

"Yeah... he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too." Korra's voice seemed small in the tension.

I closed my eyes briefly, feeling my heart ache. "This is very disturbing news," Tenzin said under his breath, his voice grave. "Amon is becoming emboldened. First Kanni, then taking out a councilman... almost capturing the Avatar... I fear Amon is entering his end game." I scanned the table to find angry and determined faces... that was almost scarier than Amon's upcoming war... _Which I know about... do I share? I don't know what to do..._ The Fire Ferrets glanced at each other, clearly giving some sort of encouragement.

I breathed out my nose, wishing I had more time to think and meditate. All too soon, the eyes in the room were turning towards me. I swallowed thickly again, sipping at the tea that had gone cold.

"Kanni?" Tenzin's voice was gentle, as if talking to a wounded animal. _Maybe I am... just not in the way they think..._ It had dawned on me earlier that my friends- the entire city, actually- believed that Amon took my bending. Yet... I wasn't sure how to tell them I was fine. Well, I wasn't fine but that was a different matter. _Do I tell them that Amon spared me? Wouldn't that just bring on more prying questions? What if they found out about our little... whatever it was... What would they think of me?_

I raised my eyebrows to the airbender mutely, not trusting my words just yet. "How are you... feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," I said back, sipping again at the cold tea. I saw their faces over the brim of my cup, each one painted with worry. "Really guys... I'm alright. I'm happy to be back."

"Kanni," Lin's voice was shockingly soft. "I'm so sorry," She said as her hand touched mine reassuringly.

I met her eyes, pulling back my hand hesitantly. "For what? I'm fine."

Mako rose from the table, muttering something to Korra about her needing more tea. _I could use more tea... or something a hell of a lot stronger would be nice too..._ He left with the tea pot while I kept my eyes on the liquid swishing in my cup.

"Kanni... I'm sorry we weren't there for you. That... **_I_** wasn't there for you." Bolin's words made me lift my head to see his sadness and clear guilt on his face. I opened my mouth to respond, but he plowed on. "I know how scary it is to have Amon coming towards you like that... And when I was in that situation... you guys were there for me. **_You_** were there for me. **_You_** stopped him. But I wasn't there for you..."

I felt my heart break at his words, and I felt the ghost of the love I used to hold for him... the _crush,_ rather...

"Bolin," I said softly across the table while shaking my head. "You have nothing to feel sorry for."

"Yes I do."

"No... you really don't." _I guess now is as good a time as ever..._ "I still have my bending."

The room fell silent abruptly, even devoid of breath.

"But... it was broadcasted... we even found eye-witnesses from the rally," Lin said, shocked.

I shrugged. "Sure... I was at the rally. And sure, it _looked_ like he took my bending... but he didn't."

"So he... _pretended_ to take people's bending?" Bolin asked, confused.

"Of course not!" Korra interjected. "Didn't you see Tahno? He's a mess!"

I shook my head. "Amon can take people's bending, and I'm not sure how." _Well... not ENTIRELY sure._ "But he didn't take mine."

"Why... why not?" Tenzin asked. I responded with a shrug. **_You know why._** _Yeah but I'm not sure confessing about my love life is really the best answer right now._

"That's wonderful news! But why didn't you escape then?" Beifong asked.

"I... Amon held me there for some time with the threat of taking my bending, or of taking any of your guys' bending..." _I'm technically not lying, right? I'm saying... 'some time'._ Yue huffed in my mind.

"Where did they keep you? Is there anything you can tell us?" Lin asked, the officer within her coming to the surface.

I rose from my seat, plucking my plate off the table with a shake of my head. "I'm sorry... there's nothing I can tell you." I turned, leaving them in a shocked and confused silence as I walked towards the kitchen.

I bumped into Pema on the way, who had a comical look on her face. Her hand caught my arm gently. "I wouldn't go in there, dear."

I raised my eyebrow and laughed at her expression. "Why not?"

"Asami and Mako are in there... and it seems a bit... tense..."

 _Oh._ My lips pulled down in worry as I gave Pema a grateful nod, stepping aside to allow her to pass. I stopped outside the doorway, a mere curtain blocking me from the argument occurring inside.

"What?" Mako's voice floated out into the hall. "She was taken by a crazy bloodbender! How was I supposed to act?"

"I like Korra," Asami responded, her voice sincere, but weighted. "But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time!"

"The truth? About what?"

 _Uh oh. What does she know?_

"You're _really_ gonna make me say it?" Asami's voice grew more heated.

Mako reciprocated with the same vigor. "Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The _kiss_ , Mako. I know."

 _Oh... shit..._

"I... Well, I..." Mako fumbled for words for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Bolin told you didn't he?" _Of course he did..._ ** _I mean who else would? Korra? Not a chance._**

"Don't blame your brother for what _you_ did!" Asami shot back. "Do you have feelings for Korra or not?"

"Look... things are crazy right now," Mako said, clearly trying to deflect the argument. I felt him move forward behind the curtain to touch Asami's hand. "Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" I rolled my eyes. _Boys are idiots._

Asami yanked her hand away, her heart pumping with anger. "Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later," She growled, stalking towards the curtain.

"Asami!" Mako called after her, but she was already through the curtain... and right in front of me.

I stared at her, my mouth gaping open. "I..." I found myself fumbling like Mako had. "Sorry," I whispered, finding myself. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Asami said softly, she not being informed that I was fine... well... yeah. Fine.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" I offered, remembering the 'girl talk' Ming had taught me about.

Asami sighed sadly, glancing at her boots. "I'm not sure... maybe some other time."

"Oh... okay... Well if you need anything..."

"I'll be sure to come find you," She completed for me with a small smile, her arms coming up to hug me. "I'm happy you're safe."

I hugged her back. "Thanks... me too."

I let her pass before entering the kitchen with my bowl to find Mako furiously pushing his fingers through his spiked hair. My heart clenched suddenly at the image, my mind replacing Mako with the tall and dark form of Amon.

I shook my head, bringing my plate to the sink. "Something stressing you out?" I asked, my back to the firebender.

"It's nothing," Tall, dark, and brooding responded. I rolled my eyes, turning to him.

"You're an idiot," I said bluntly.

"I'm sorry...what?"

I shrugged. "You're an idiot."

"Umm..."

"Listen... Mako... maybe it's not my business... but you need to figure out what you want," I said, my voice gentler now. "Take it from someone who knows... losing the person you care about is the worst thing to happen to you." My heart clenched and tears burned behind my eyes but I fought them down. "Figure out what you want... before who hurt yourself... or someone else."

I turned and left the room as a baffled firebender watched me disappear behind the curtain.

Upon re-entering the dining room, I was shocked to see it had cleared out, except for Bolin who sat, staring at his hands.

"Bo?" I asked, his nickname feeling familiar on my tongue. He glanced up, jumping at the sight of me.

"Oh! Kanni... Sorry... lost in thought."

I frowned. "You're not still stressing over this are you?"

"What? Me? Stressing? Of course not."

A small smile graced my lips as I moved around the table to rest my hand on his shoulder. "Bo... I'm alright. That's all that matters."

"But you were still captured... still trapped by those terrible people." I frowned at his words, but let him finish. "I should have been there to save you."

I shook my head. "No... you were protecting Korra. _That's_ your job. That's all of our jobs. You were doing exactly what you were supposed to do." I smiled. "I was the one who was slacking." My attempt at a joke didn't work as Bolin still looked near tears. "You know... just because they're Equalists... doesn't make them terrible people."

"What?" He asked, shocked at my words.

I shrugged. "I actually made friends with some of them." _Sure, they thought I was a non-bender but whatever._

"But..."

"No 'but's. Some of them are one-hundred percent total assholes. But that is the same with benders... that's the same with everyone ever. A lot of them are genuinely good people, who are just frustrated with the inequality and injustice they have to face every day."

Bolin pursed his lips. "I never thought of it that way..."

I smiled before glancing around again. _I need to talk to Tenzin... if I can talk to anyone about Amon... it's him._ _ **Why do you need to tell him?**_ _Because if I can convince the council to give Amon a chance to save himself... this is the way..._ Yue nodded in my mind as I asked Bolin where the airbender had run off to.

"Oh, well with you and Korra being recovered, and Tarrlok being a psycho bloodbender, an emergency council meeting. Tenzin is probably leaving right now." _Shit. I need to catch him before he goes!_

"From?"

"The courtyard... why?"

"Thanks Bo!" I yelled back to him, sprinting through the doors out towards the courtyard. When my boots hit the snow, I looked up in the sky with despair at the silhouette of Oogi flying towards Republic City.

I frowned, turning to see Beifong with Meelo hanging from her metal wires. "What are you still doing here? Aren't you going with Tenzin?"

She frowned at me, panic clearly on her face from the squirming child. "He asked me to stay and watch over the family."

I smiled gently. "That's very kind of you."

She grunted grudgingly before stalking off, Meelo in tow. I chuckled, turning to let the last rays of daylight hit my face. The air was brisk, the sun mostly blocked by looming storm clouds, but I found myself comfortable as I walked through the light snow, my boots crunching with each step.

I gracefully descended the winding staircases that led to the water, sitting on the snow-covered beach to listen to the bay's gentle sounds. The waves slid up the sand, lapping gently at the tips of my boots as I gazed over the misty harbor. The city was peaceful... quiet...

It put me on edge.

I closed my eyes, trying to meditate. _Surely nothing's wrong... it's just a peace._ _ **Peace often comes before a storm.**_ _Yeah... I hope we're talking about rain clouds, here. Unfortunately_ _ **Kanni... I'm not sure that's true.**_ I allowed my mind to drift, my bending reaching through to the harbor and rolling with the waves towards the shore of the city.

That was one of the things I believed people never understood. Earthbenders had siesmic sense, ever since Toph learned it... Airbenders could sense air currents around them... but firebenders and waterbenders were never mentioned to have any type of special senses.

Now... firebenders... I had no idea and couldn't vouch for whatever abilities they might hold. But us waterbenders... we could flow with water and feel it. Maybe people didn't understand it... but water was _everywhere_. Bloodbenders discovered water in people... and all waterbenders knew that it was in plants and such... but so many were unaware that water is held within the earth... within the _air_ even...

Water was often described as alive and even as a life source itself... And I sure as hell believed it.

Especially since I was currently sensing the gentle hum of Republic City through vibrations in the harbor. Strangely enough, the hum seemed softer than it usually was...

That put me on edge too.

I tried to focus on something else. _Tenzin is probably at the council meeting by now... maybe I can talk them into offering an olive branch to the Equalists... maybe if they let me talk to him... maybe I can still fix this... maybe-_

I was rocked out of my thoughts by heavy vibrations coming through the harbor, followed by the formation of waves off of the city's coast.

I stood, staring across the water in worry and confusion. Shortly after feeling the vibrations, the loud booms carried across the harbor, making me flinch. _Oh no...Oh no oh no oh no!_ I spun on my heel, racing up the steps, taking them two at a time.

When I reached the courtyard, breathing heavily, I spied the three airbender kids, standing beside Lin, who were all staring at the skyline of Republic City. I turned, dreading what I might see.

I felt my heart clench painfully at the smoke rising from the city, followed by small bursts of light and more booms, their sounds dulled by the distance. Floating above the city were various airships... which I assumed were Equalists.

Three members of the White Lotus raced out into the yard to join us in our helpless state as I wrapped my arm around Jinora's small shoulders.

"Alright kids," Beifong said assertively, but calmly. "Time to go inside." Jinora glanced at me, and I gave her a reassuring nod as she grabbed the hands of her younger siblings and headed inside.

"We heard explosions!" Korra said as she, Asami, and the bending brothers ran out past the kids. "What's going on?"

"Republic City is under attack," the metalbender responded.

"We have to do something..." Korra muttered. "Come on!" She yelled, Team Avatar following swiftly behind her. I frowned, turning towards Beifong again.

"Are you coming, Kanni?" Korra's voice shocked me.

"Um... do you want me to?"

My friends smiled. "Of course we do," Bo responded. "We need all the help we can get... and you're sort of awesome."

I felt a blush grace my cheeks as I nodded to them, gesturing that I would follow. "Do you need me here?" I asked Lin.

She shook her head, glancing around at the White Lotus. "No. I think we can hold down the fort. Go help over there."

I nodded to her before running after my friends. _Friends... it's nice to have them back..._ Even though a part of me missed Kanan and Naomi... and _spirits..._ did I miss Ming. But it wasn't the time. I shook my head, descending the stairs once again to meet the Avatar at the docks, hopping over the side of the boat as we pushed off.

The boat cut swiftly through the waves, carrying us across to the other side silently. I glanced up at the sky, the bright red Equalists symbols now blatant on the bellies of the airships.

 _Amon's up there somewhere... dropping bombs on my home..._ My eyebrows knitted together as I felt my heartstrings pull painfully again... for like the _**eight-millionth**_ time that day...

"You alright?" Asami asked, joining me at the railing.

I chuckled under my breath. "That seems like a familiar question."

She smiled. "Really... are you alright?"

"Just worried..."

"About?"

I sighed, glancing at my reflection in the water. "Everything... so much... happened when I was with the Equalists."

"You do seem... different."

I laughed, glancing at the former Fire Ferrets that were standing a ways away. "Different good or different bad?"

She joined me, her laughter like soft bells as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "I... honestly don't know. You seem less happy... but more happy... is that weird?"

I sighed. "No. Cause that's how I feel. I'm confused..."

"About?"

I glanced up at the airships again, wondering if Amon knew I was on the boat coming from the Island... _I have to tell someone... something..._ I glanced at Korra and the boys once more to make sure they wouldn't hear me. "Okay... If I say something... you won't tell anyone, right?"

She frowned at me. "Not if you don't want me to."

I sucked in a breath. "Well... in the time that I was with the Equalists... I made friends... they're not all bad... Just because they believe in Equality doesn't make them bad."

"But Amon taking people's bending? That's terrible!"

"I know!" I shushed her with my hands. "But not everyone agrees with that... they're just not sure how else they can get treated equally. They're desperate."

"Okay..." Asami allowed. "But what does this have to do with you?"

"I-" I glanced at my hands, curling my fingers.

"You fell for someone... didn't you?" Asami's words shocked me.

"How did you-?"

She smiled. "It's obvious on your face. So? You're worried about him getting hurt?"

I frowned. "Yes... but I'm more worried about having to fight him..."

"Maybe you won't have to," She offered.

Korra's voice cut in before I could respond. "Guys! We're almost at the dock. I parked the car somewhere near here!"

Asami glanced at me, and I offered her a fake smile as she moved over to the side of the boat we would exit from.

I took a final look up at the sky and the airships that swam through the clouds and the rising smoke.

"Yes... I will..." I answered to no one but myself.


	77. Chapter 77: A City Burning

**Chapter 77: A City Burning**

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked, glancing around as sirens filled the air and Emergency Satomobiles raced by.

"It's right around here... somewhere," Korra responded. "There it is!" She exclaimed pointing towards a flashy Satomobile. I recognized it from the nights I spotted the crew out in the city, racing after Equalists. I felt another pang, but it faded when I realized the front of the car was smushed up against a streetlamp, bending the pole. I chuckled, covering my smile with my hand.

"Wow... Nice parking job," Asami said sarcastically, making my smile broaden beneath my hand.

"Hey! You guys got arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear... I don't know how to drive," Korra responded with a deep sigh.

"All things considered," Bolin announced with a smile. "You did a great job... But, how are we gonna pay for all these parking tickets?" The earthbender plucked a wad of paper from the windshield, holding them up for the group to see. Mako immediately snatched them, burning them in his hands. Bolin's mouth dropped open with a gasp.

I rolled my eyes, hopping into the back seat as Mako responded. "Relax. The city's under attack. The police have more important things to worry about." Korra followed me, sitting with me in the back as Asami rounded the car from the trunk, pulling an Equalist glove onto her hand.

"This will come in handy," She muttered to herself. I, however, didn't share her confidence. The device made me anxious, and I tried not to look at it.

"Why don't you sit in back?" Asami's icy tone made me glance up in confusion. "With Korra." I raised my eyebrows at her words towards Mako, who straightened awkwardly.

"I think I will." He shut the door, squeezing into the back with Korra and I. I rubbed my forehead with my hand awkwardly as Korra glanced between the two.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Everything's _terrific_ ," Mako said with ice in his voice. I frowned, deciding not to look at the angry couple.

We all lurched forward as Asami banked up with incredible speed, Bolin yelling "Car!" as we did. "Oh no... we're good," He said softer, after Asami avoided the collision. She threw the gear into drive and floored it, the tires squealing as we raced down the streets of Republic City.

"Where are we going?" Asami yelled over the wind.

I leaned forward to yell in her ear. "Go to the police station! Tenzin will probably be there!"

"Why do you say that?" Korra asked beside me.

I shrugged. "If the city is being attacked, I'm sure the council members were targets. If Tenzin got away, he'd go there to try and coordinate rescue... or some counter attack... He'll be there," I said, trying to reassure myself. _Please be alright._

Asami screeched around a corner, the high walls of the police station looming over the buildings in the distance. As we drew closer, I saw some type of smoke rising from the windows.

"Is that smoke?" Mako yelled, seeing what I was looking at.

I shook my head, unsure. "It doesn't look dark enough. It could be a gas..." My eyes widened as I looked at Korra, her mind where mine was.

"Asami, step on it!" Korra cried. "The police station is under attack too!"

Asami pressed harder on the gas, the Satomobile lurching forward in full gear. Up above us, a police airship smoked as it fell from the skies, heading towards the streets of the city. My face contorted in a mix of anger and sorrow.

 _How could Amon let this happen? All the people he's hurting..._

We whipped around a corner, the police station in front of us now, to see a truck of Equalists capturing officers on the stairs, and four mecha-tanks approaching a fallen figure cloaked in red.

"Tenzin!" I cried as we raced towards them. Bolin leaned over the side of the car, bending a ramp in front of us.

"Jump!" Asami yelled, each of us diving out of the car as it launched itself into a mecha-tank, causing it to crash into another, affectively wiping out two of our enemies.

We found our footing, sprinting towards the final four tanks that were converging on us. Mako punched out, sending hot flames towards the tanks, teaming up with his brother to take one out.

I dove beneath the flying claw of one suit, sliding across the smooth stone. I glanced sideways as Mako screamed to see him trapped in a claw, electricity coursing through his body. _No!_ I watched as he grit his teeth, gripping the wire with one hand and redirecting it to hit the mecha-tank head on, destroying it.

I grinned. _Well look at that..._ I yelped as my own mecha-tank launched me backwards, making me roll back into my stance. _Right... focus..._

I reached out to the snow around me bending the water to envelop my arms as I rushed forward. The Equalist inside was visibly shocked at my being able to bend. _Secret's out..._

I jumped, swinging my arm around to attach my water whip to the mecha-tank's arm. The Equalist panicked, moving wildly. I used the machine's momentum to propel myself up and over the armor, solidifying the water into sharp shards of ice as I came down on the glass top. I brought my fist down hard, punching a hole through the surface with the icey spear. I then quickly spread my fingers, melting the water and allowing it to wash into the cockpit. With a smirk and a jerk of my hands, the water slipped into all of the mechanisms inside, causing smoke to pour out of its pipes. I pushed myself backwards, flipping through the air to land deftly on my feet. I turned, racing after Asami as my tank fell in defeat.

She was busy on her own, taking down ground troops who were trying to cart Tenzin away in their truck. She electrocuted them with her stolen Equalist glove, allowing the dazed airbender to clamber out of the truck.

He rushed over, joining Mako in his fight against a tank, and easily disabling it by launching it into the sky. I gaped as it landed in a heap of smoke atop the police station roof.

"Kanni!" Bolin's voice made me refocus, allowing me to just barely dodge a electrified disk shot by one of the tanks. I ran towards it, bending a the snow into a slippery ramp of ice that carried me upwards. I twisted in the air, a stream of water turning with me. As my body reached its apex and began to fall back towards the ground, I pushed out my hands, my fingers stiff and slanted, shooting a slim and sharp slice of water straight through the middle of the mecha-tank.

Thankfully, from being inside one, I knew that I wouldn't hit the driver. It was damn close, though.

Electricity sprouted across the armor's middle, the inner workings shorting out. Bolin joined me, disrupting the ground beneath its feet with his bending, sending it and its driver careening backwards into the wall, where it laid smoking.

I smiled at him, and he raised his large hand for a high-five, which I gave gladly. We hurried over to the group, each of us sweating but pumped full of adrenaline.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked, approaching Tenzin.

"I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon." _There goes my heart again..._

"Uh... guys?" Mako was turned, looking down one of the main streets of Republic City. "Look."

He pointed down the way, which led to the harbor. We all turned, seeing a dark spot in the distance, looming over Air Temple Island.

"An airship," I whispered. "Tenzin... the kids."

"Oh no," The man said, his heart beating out of his chest. He put his fingers to his lips, letting out a high pitched whistle that made me flinch. Shortly after, Oogi appeared, landing gently on the street before us. "Let's go," Tenzin called, leaping up onto the skybison's neck to grab the reins.

Us teens glanced at each other briefly before following suit.

"Yip yip!" He called, snapping the reins swiftly to get the creature into the air. As we rose, I glanced at the nearest Equalist airship, feeling my bending draw me there. I couldn't see in, because it was too far... but I knew Amon was in there...

I wondered if he was watching me... if he missed me at all... like I was missing him. _No... I don't miss him._ ** _Yes you do._** _No! I can't... not right now._

I looked forward to the Island, seeing a second airship anchoring off the rocky ledges. I closed my eyes, wishing I reach my bending that far to see if they were okay. _They have to be okay... the HAVE to be..._

The ride over wasn't long, but it felt like years. Each passing moment felt like the moment we could lose someone... the moment the kids were put in danger or Pema... or _spirits... the baby._

However, it appeared that we worried for nothing. I couldn't fight the grin that came to my face as I spied the Chief, the White Lotus, and the three airbender kids standing proudly in front of a line of chained Equalists.

"Dad!" Jinora cried out, she and her siblings racing over to the landing Oogi. They embraced him as he dismounted, little Meelo climbing onto his shoulders.

"We caught the bad guys," He announced proudly, making my friends and I smile.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin heatedly. "Do you realize what could have happened?"

Beifong put her hand on her hip. "I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You _should_ be proud. You taught them well." I smiled softly as Tenzin gazed at his children lovingly. "Go on, be with your wife."

I raised my eyebrow as he moved forward, his children in tow. Suddenly it dawned on me. "Is she? Did she have the baby?"

Beifong smiled at me, which I returned before following the others into the temple. I heard the family's voices drifting down the hallway from Tenzin and Pema's bedroom.

"What are you going to name him?" Jinora asked. "Can I pick?" I smiled. _They had a baby boy... in the middle of all this._ ** _Even in chaos there can be life and love, Kanni._** I pursed my lips as my heart throbbed painfully again. I closed my eyes briefly before entering the room with Lin and Korra.

"We already chose a name," Pema said, her voice tired.

"Rohan," Tenzin announced, new son in his arms.

It was silent... and peaceful... for a moment.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Korra said, her voice sad. "But... more airships are coming."

"Everything's _not_ going to be fine, is it Daddy?" Ikki's voice wasn't high and chirpy as it usually was, which sounded terribly wrong on such a young girl. I watched as Tenzin desperately glanced at his perfect family, before standing and handing little Rohan back to Pema.

"Stay here," He instructed, exiting the room with us in tow. We met Bolin and Asami in the courtyard, both of them anxiously watching the two incoming airships.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

The bald man sighed. "I _need_ to protect my family and get them as far away from the conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children..." I frowned at the thought. _I'd take him down myself..._ ** _But you wouldn't like it._** _But I'd do it._ "I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you," Lin announced.

"But-"

"No arguments!" She cut off Tenzin with a swish of her hand. "You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

Tenzin bowed his head in consent. "Thank you Lin." He turned to Korra and I. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

Immediately, Korra's body temperature rose, her heart spiking rapidly. "I'm _not_ giving up," She said, her mouth set in a determined line.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we could turn the tide in this war." Tenzin stood before Korra, his tall form towering over her. That was something that was strange. Amon was a huge man too... him standing before people was intimidating and even belittling in some cases. But Tenzin... Tenzin was so gentle of a soul that even when he stood a foot taller than me... I never felt small.

"What you're saying is..." Korra breathed deeply. "We need to be patient." She looked sideways, her shoulders visibly falling.

Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "You're learning well." The Avatar's face lifted at her instructor's praise, and I could tell her spirit was lifted.

We turned our separate ways, Tenzin, Korra, and Lin heading off to help the airbenders pack up quickly. I chose to join Asami, Mako, and Bolin in the courtyard, watching the airships creep closer.

It didn't take them long to gather themselves up, climbing aboard skybison along with some air acolytes. I turned, glancing between them and the airships that were desperately close.

Korra hugged Tenzin warmly, and he looked her in the eye. "Stay safe, Korra."

"You too," She whispered back.

"Tenzin," The Chief interjected from Oogi's saddle. "If we're leaving, we better do it now."

I pushed forward, throwing my arms around Tenzin's neck. He returned my embrace, whispering into my ear gentle. "Take care of them... but don't forget about yourself."

I smiled, giving him a small nod before he turned and leapt up with his family. "Oogi, yip yip!"

The family took off with the other skybison, and I watched Jinora lean over the side to look at me. She raised her hand and I returned the gesture. "See you soon?" Her voice was breaking with worry and sadness and fear.

I forced a smile through my own emotions. "See you soon! I promise!"

As the skybison departed, flying away from the city and the island, the airships turned to follow them. "Oh no..." I whispered.

A third airship emerged from the clouds, a huge claw-like anchor launching out of its front and smashing into the ground between us. I covered my face from the flying rock and dust. Chi-blockers began to zip-line down the wire, landing before us, each in a ready stance.

Korra and I sunk into our own stances, ready to defend ourselves, but the White Lotus jumped in front of us. "Go!" One called over his shoulder. "We'll hold them off."

Korra immediately turned and leapt onto Naga's saddle, followed by the others as she called for everyone to get one. I stood my ground, knowing that the continuously increasing number of chi-blockers arriving on the island would overrun the White Lotus in no time.

"Kanni! Let's go!" Mako's voice made me turn to see all four of them smushed onto Naga's back.

"Just go!" I cried. "I won't fit anyways! I can help here."

"Not a chance!" A White Lotus soldier yelled at me. "Go! Get out of here!" She shoved my shoulder towards Naga and I obeyed, leaping up to grab onto Asami's waist, barely staying on the giant Polarbeardog.

"Let's go, girl," Korra said to her companion, and the powerful beast took off down the cobblestoned path, away from the fight. I turned my head to see that over a dozen chi-blockers now surrounded the White Lotus.

"They're going to lose their bending..." I whispered, and I felt Asami tense at my words.

"Mustached guy!" Bolin cried, pointed up above us. I followed it to see Lee sliding down the slippery side of the rocks, his kali sticks glowing with electricity.

He jumped, lifting his weapons to fight us, and I felt my fist clench automatically, my bending finding the closest source of water to use against him. _Clearly being near Korra makes me very protective._ ** _It's called destiny, sweetie._**

I ignored her, because my protection wasn't needed. Naga's muscles coiled beneath us as she jumped, a roar ripping from her mouth. She lifted a huge paw, swatting the man out of the air and over the side of the cliff.

I gasped, hearing his scream as he fell to the brush below. I reached out in fear for the man I had befriended, sighing in relief when I felt his heartbeat.

"Nice one, Naga," Korra said proudly. I felt myself scowl, but I scolded myself silently. _They don't know him other than the fact that he is one of the leaders in the Equalists. He's just a bad guy to them... they don't know you're friends..._

I continued to try and cool myself off, but it seemed Naga wanted to do that for me to. The creature pounded down the dock and leapt straight into the frigid harbor waters. Korra and I immediately formed a bubble around us, leaving Naga's feet free to let her swim us towards the city while staying underwater and out of sight.

We emerged on the other side, each of us climbing tiredly into a large drainage pipe that led deep underground. Korra and I stopped gazing out over the harbor and at the three airships still anchored at the island.

The storm clouds had cleared up some, leaving the sunset to paint the sky a gentle mix of orange and pink. _Almost red... as if to signify the Equalist take over..._

"Korra," Mako said, placing his hand on her shoulder from behind. "We should get moving." He wrapped his arm around her, guiding her into the darkness of the pipe.

As the sun continued to set, turning the city over to the darkness, I watched the smoke from the city still mix with the fog and slide across the water. I frowned, wondering how many people would lose their bending tonight on the island I had once called a home.

I closed my eyes, fighting the tears of sadness and anger that threatened to overflow. The soft splashing of my friends' feet continued down the pipe, practically calling for me to follow. With a last look at my city, I turned into the darkness.

 _I wonder, Amon... Do you feel pained at seeing your city burn?_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **BOOM! Two in one night! I hope this makes up a little bit for continuously dropping off the face of the Earth this summer. Working and adulting sucks, i must say. But anyways look! we're nearing the END! it's only been like a whole freaking year almost!**_

 _ **I'm so happy that you guys have enjoyed this story and that you've stuck with me till the end (Almost there!). I just want you all to know how grateful i am for your support and how much i appreciate and cherish each and every one of my readers!**_

 _ **I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**_

 _ **Also... heads up but... ya know how the show gets pretty dark at the end? Yeah... so will my story. So heads up for major feels and probably tears from me and stuff so yeah!**_

 _ **I also believe i finally figured out what ending I want, so we are all set for sailing! Woohoo! Till next time (Which hopefully isn't too long this time!)**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	78. Chapter 78: Horror

**Chapter 78: Horror**

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters!" The voice of Hiroshi Sato made me cringe behind the Equalist mask I had donned to hide my identity. The ass stood in front of a crowd, backed by the imposing image of Amon's face. It was strange to think that the intense gaze on the canvas was more unnerving than the surrounding chi blockers and mecha-tanks. Off to Sato's side was the Lieutenant. I felt my heart clench at the fact that he saw me as a genuine traitor now... there was no going back this time. Maybe he found it in his heart to forgive me once... but that wouldn't happen again. **_As terrible as this is to say, he is your enemy now..._** _I know... He's a criminal... But he was my friend, too._ "Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal! _And,_ he has the Avatar... on the run!" I felt Korra tense beside me. I glanced over, jumping slightly at the sight of her and Mako in chi-blocker garb as well. _I'm not going to get used to that..._ "Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!" Hiroshi raised his fist in the air, making my stomach twist as my mind floated to how Amon lifts his hand before taking someone's bending.

 _How many people have had their lives ripped apart by him already? How many people has he destroyed?_

"The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream," Hiroshi continued. _Shit... they must have intercepted Tenzin's message..._ "But WE. WILL. PREVAIL!" The crowd erupted into cheers at Hiroshi's words, as Mako, Korra, and I remained silent, glancing at each other in our disguises. Despite not being able to see their faces, I knew they had the same frown I was wearing.

We turned silently, walking off from the rally as casually as we could into the park. Arriving above ground and scoping out the city had been a horrifying experience. Mecha-tanks patrolled the streets, with Equalist airships constantly looming about us. Banners painted with the Equalist symbol and Amon's face decorated every building, and I noticed that the Pro-bending Arena had been reconstructed. _From the explosion HE caused..._ On it's front was the Equalist symbol, and rumor circulated that it was to be used for rallies and public displays of Amon taking away bending.

As we had walked the first time above ground, my stomach twisted upon seeing the statue of Aang in the middle of the harbor. Hanging from his staff were two Equalist banners, and placed over the famous Avatar's face, was Amon's mask.

I scowled, remembering the look of the statue and the wave of anger that I felt at Amon. A part of me prayed to the spirits that it wasn't his idea. _It couldn't be... he isn't THAT over-the-top... right?_

Our small group pushed through some bushes before Korra bended a boulder sideways, revealing the hole we had used to slip above ground unnoticed. Mako leapt in, followed by myself, and then Korra, who replaced the boulder.

Landing lightly in the metal and stone corridors that ran beneath the city, I felt Korra's body heat in anger. With our masks now removed and tucked into our belts, the anger was even more blatant on her face.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?" She exclaimed, walking between Mako and I. "The Avatar is on the run... I'm not running from anyone!" She stopped, her body heating even more so as she tensed. "Let's go back up there and knock some heads! They'll never know what hit 'em!" She turned, her face determined in an almost childish way.

"Korra," I started before Mako cut me off.

"Relax. General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running."

Korra threw her head back, staring at the ceiling in frustration. "I hate this 'being patient' stuff."

I chuckled at her as she turned back, walking with us again. "You'll get used to it," I said softly, but I knew my words were lost on her. Her frustration had reached its edge. **_You can't blame her. It's not like you're never hotheaded._** I rolled my eyes, ignoring Yue as we found our way to what we had called home since the revolution.

Sure... it wasn't much of a home... but it wasn't a jail cell, so that was good.

We entered the large cavern of an area, shacks decorating the room. People milled about here and there, each of them people who were homeless or were running from Amon. I glanced over to the place we were staying and saw Asami and Bolin sitting atop boxes, the earthbender playing with Pabu.

Upon seeing us, they rose to meet halfway.

"You guys were gone a while," Asami said with some venom. I knew it wasn't towards me, though, since she was glaring daggers at Mako. **_Perhaps she should have just said "you two"._** I forced down my grin.

"We were doing reconnaissance," Mako shot back with equal spice.

"Whatever," The dark haired girl sassed, crossing her arms and looking away. Bolin looked as lost as I felt, so he and I just shrugged at each other. I knew why Asami was frustrated, since Mako was clearly not making up his mind... but... I was literally on recon with them. Did she think **I** was helping them behind her back?

I felt myself begin to stress, but thankfully my favorite city bumpkin scared me out of my thoughts. "Welcome back!" Gommu smiled his gap-toothed smile, hopping around our little group. "Hope you worked up an appetite, cause dinner is served!" He grabbed Mako and Korra by the shoulders, guiding them happily towards his hut. I smiled, following behind as Bolin and Asami fell in with me.

Having lived in the city for some time, I had run into Gommu a few times, and discovered that despite his various strange attributes, he was a good friend. Living in the city practically required you meeting at least one bumpkin in your life, and being someone who usually had to hide or run at some point, it was good to know the people that knew every in and out of place.

When Korra expressed recognition upon arriving at the hideaway, I couldn't help but smile at the coincidence. _It's like our being related just keeps getting more and more obvious..._

I sat down with my friends at the tree stump table as Gommu stirred his stew, dishing it out into bowls for us.

"Thank you so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days," Korra said as she accepted a bowl from the hermit.

"Honored to oblige," The man said with cheer. "My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called 'Equalist policies'. We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No sir-ee! We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist," He said, hugging himself.

I kept myself from laughing at the strange man until Bolin decided to speak. "You are a wise and noble hobo." I nearly spit out my food, managing to cover up my laughter with a cough.

"You alright there, missy?" Gommu asked. I nodded my head, covering my mouth as if to indicate I had just swallowed wrong. Thankfully, Bolin spoke again, pulling the hermit's attention away from me.

"Mmmm!" He said, pulling his spoon out of his mouth. "This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had!" I smiled, trying not to think about what was in it and focusing on how it was good to eat and how it actually didn't taste too bad. "Seriously!"

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer," Gommu responded with pride.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to forget what he said. It's not like I had never eaten street gruel like this, since I had my fair share of bouts with homelessness, but not thinking about it made eating it easier.

I held back a chuckle as I opened my eyes to see Asami spitting out her spoonful of food, placing her bowl on the ground with a sickened look. She made eye-contact with me and I just nodded in agreement as Pabu ran to begin cleaning out her bowl.

I ate a few more spoonfuls of the gruel, but found myself losing my appetite as I contemplated all that I had seen that day. Amon had always spoke about his war, but it had always seemed so far away. And I had never imagined that he would win... at least... not that quickly. But now what? Amon became a dictator?

Or would he morph into some self-appointed world ruler, like Firelord Ozai tried to do, as well as his predecessors? I felt my stomach flip at the thought that Amon was losing himself. _No... the man I know is still in there. The man I... yeah... he's in there._ I shook my head, trying to ignore the heartsickness that was making my chest heavy.

 _I'm in the middle of a war... I can't let my emotions get in the way of what is right..._

"I think you should all get some sleep. You're fleet should be here any day. Staying rested is the best plan," Gommu said, moving his pot of gruel off of the fire.

"I agree," Korra consented, standing to her feet and stretching out. I rose, handing my half-eaten bowl back to Gommu with a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't eat it all. It's not that it wasn't delicious, I just... lost my appetite."

The hermit gave me his gap-toothed smile as the others split off, fetching blankets and mats to set up sleeping situations. "That's alright, missy. Anything I can help you with?"

I shook my head, watching my friends setting up and settling in. "Thanks, Gommu... but I don't think this is something _anyone_ can help with."

The hermit and I stood up together, walking towards his hut to fetch my own sleeping gear. "Well I may just be a lowly vagabond but it looks to me that you've got a bit of heartsickness."

I jumped slightly, nearly losing my step. "What? Why would you say that?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Gommu smiled. "I love people. I've spent my life surrounded by people of all shapes, sizes, ages, and backgrounds. I think you have a problem with love."

I rolled my eyes, chewing my lip. "Don't we all," I sighed, scooping up a blanket and a mat for myself.

"Ya know," He said, pulling at his collar with pride. "I consider myself _quite_ the love expert." He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Oh, do you? Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I smiled at him as I moved towards the small door of the shack, where my friends were all settling in for the night. "But as much as I appreciate it," I said softly, turning my head over my shoulder at the vagabond. "I don't think anyone can fix this one."

I stepped out of the man's shack to roll out my mat and curl up near the fire beside Bolin and Asami. Turning on my side, I forced my eyes closed, trying to find some sleep.

Unfortunately, my mind continued to race into the night, keeping me awake far past the time the fire had burned itself into embers. I rolled to my other side, pushing my face into the moth-eaten blanket.

I heard footsteps, which automatically made me tense in the dim lighting, but reaching out with my bending assured me that it was merely Mako. My quick scan of the room alerted me to Korra's wakefulness too, the girl leaning up against her snoozing polarbeardog.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako's voice cut through the quiet gently as he neared Korra. I stayed silent, knowing he wasn't talking to me.

"No," She replied softly. "I have this... awful pit in my stomach." _That makes two of us..._ Mako sat beside her, leaning up against Naga.

"Me too."

"It's so crazy," The Avatar sighed. "A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test..." I felt my heart tug slightly when she mentioned the South Pole. Sure, I had never been there, but I assumed it wasn't much different than the North Pole. And her family was there... my family... "And now I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

"I know." I felt Mako look down at the ground. "We didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it." I felt Korra's heart skip, quickly speeding as she stared at the firebender. "You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known."

Korra smiled, both of their hearts racing now. "I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that." The two looked at each other and I tensed, a part of me enraged that they were doing this with Asami sleeping only two feet away.

Mako's body moved forward, as if to kiss her, but the Avatar turned her head, making him stop. "I should... probably try to get some sleep."

"Me too," He said, his posture visibly slacking in disappointment. "Goodnight." Mako rose, leaving Korra behind him as he left.

"Goodnight," She said back softly before curling up into Naga's side. I lifted my head slightly, seeing her eyes close as she struggled to find sleep.

I rolled over again, sighing as I felt my entire body buzzing with the moon, despite being underground. I craved it, for some reason. So, with a sigh, I rose soundlessly, pulling a black jacket over my blue shirt. I dragged my hair back into a messy bun as I slipped from the encampment, jogging through the halls towards the pipe we had entered through days before.

I slowed at the exit, slipping the dark hood of my jacket over my head, concealing my hair and face in shadow. Peering around the edges, I felt out with my bending to ensure the area was clear before leaping over to the concrete slopes that lined the drainage area. I crept up them stealthily, wary of the mecha-tanks and airships that patrolled above the city. I looked around, trying to think of a good place to meditate under the moonlight without being seen. My eyes were drawn by intense light... to Air Temple Island.

"Oh no," I breathed, staring across the harbor to see multiple airships circling the tower that sat atop the island's hills, their spotlights scanning the ground below. Looking lower, I saw with dread that _every_ light on the island was lit... meaning something was happening there... something terrible.

I pressed my lips into a line before running at the waters edge, using my bending to allow me to skate across its surface. I sped forward, sprays of water dancing behind me. Despite the noise I was causing, I knew that the working mechanisms of the machines on shore paired with the harbor's natural winds and waves would drown me out.

Of course, as I drew closer to the quiet island, I stopped, letting myself sink rapidly below the waves. I propelled myself forward underwater until I reached the rocky edge of the island that rose into a foreboding cliff. I clenched my fingers, my arms swinging around me as I twisted upwards, creating a tornado of water to lift me up to the cliff's edge. I stopped it low enough to not draw too much attention, instead launching my body on its own and trusting my frigid fingers to latch onto the rock.

Thankfully, I was able to hold on, and I pulled my body up and over into the snow. Puffing out a visible breath of air, I crept in the shadows of the trees, using waterbending on the snow to keep my footsteps silent. I curled my arms around my torso, willing my body to heat up.

As I began to breath more comfortably, I made my way towards the courtyards of the island, since I felt a large mass of bodies from there. I heard a soft cry of surprise as I neared the light and courtyard, making me stop and peer cautiously through the bushes.

What I saw made my stomach clench painfully, and my heart even more so. The Lieutenant had guided an officer before a group of chi-blockers, backed by the poster of Amon. Moving towards the kneeling officer was the leader of the rebellion himself, his stance tense and calculated.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity," He said, his deep baritone sending shivers down my spine as he stepped behind the officer, who's sweat steamed off him in the cold. Amon raised his hand before bringing his thumb down on the officer's forehead. The man let out a strangled groan before falling forward to the ground. I flinched, looking away. "Next," Amon said to the Lieutenant, who nodded with determination.

The mustached man turned moving out of view. I frowned as he brought yet another officer forward, this one tied up as well. I shuffled behind the bushes, adjusting myself so I could catch sight of something that nearly made me throw up in terror and disgust. Lined up and patrolled by chi-blockers, were dozens and dozens of benders. Most of them looked like officers and White Lotus members, but further back I saw what looked like common citizens in line, too.

I held back a gasp, angry tears stinging in my eyes as I backpedaled. I knew Amon believed in his cause, but it was so intense... it was so much more than I could have ever thought he would do. _What happened to the man I..._ ** _Loved?_** I pushed her violently out of my mind in anger, wanting to help them, but knowing I couldn't. I continued moving backwards foolishly, loudly crashing into a bush, making everyone freeze.

I peered through the branches, frightened, to see Amon's gaze turned towards me. _He's a bloodbender... is he like me? Can he sense me sitting here?_ His eyes were dark and intense behind his mask, and his heart had sped. _I think he can... oh no he definitely can..._ His eyes seemed to find mine, concealed in the bushes, and I felt myself freeze.

He wasn't using bloodbending on me, but his gaze was enough to hold me in place. I felt my heart pull, wanting to run to him. But I couldn't... I couldn't... not after what he did. His heart was racing as he flicked his hand, motioning his chi-blockers to advance towards me. I closed my eyes, feeling the hot tears pour down my cheeks as I turned frantically and ran, using the snow beneath my feet to propel me faster.

By the time the chi-blockers and Amon reached where I had been hiding, I was already diving headfirst back into the harbor, tears still streaking down my face.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm happy that I'm posting more often! But it's also terrifying that we're almost done! I think i have my ending sort of solidified, but that may change depending on how i feel my characters should be feeling at the end of this crazy finale. So there are still more chapters, obviously... but i just wanted to warn you all that I will not be technically stopping at the same point the season stops. I may need to add some things here and there (as i've done before) in order to make Kanni's story come to completion.**_

 _ **So stay with me people! And enjoy the story as it continues to spiral into more darkness and craziness!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	79. Chapter 79: Iroh

**Chapter 79: Iroh**

We rose early the next morning, my eyes feeling warm and puffy from crying. I thought I could control the waterworks when I escaped the island the night prior, but I felt my heart breaking, and couldn't stop it.

The man I had known... and utterly fallen for... I could have never seen him doing the things he was doing. Sure, he had talked about them... but back then, it was just words and promises thrown into the wind. No solidity behind them... now there was. And it was terrifying.

"You alright?" Asami asked as we walked through the tunnels towards a drainage pipe exit.

I glanced at her, relaxing my face as I realized my worrying had become visible. "What? I'm fine. Why?"

She raised her perfect eyebrow at me. "You're eyes are red. Have you been crying?"

"What? No. It must just be from sleeping. I don't feel like I got enough." She looked at me skeptically but let it go, knowing I wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Me neither," She muttered, glancing forward at Korra and Mako, who were leading our group.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know it sucks."

"Yeah... be happy you don't have to deal with relationships... especially one so complicated..."

I rolled my eyes, looking sideways at the grime-streaked wall. "Yeah." _You have no idea what complicated is, honey._

We came to the end, the morning light pouring in to grace our faces. Mako peered around the edge of the pipe, checking for patrols.

"Coast is clear," He announced softly, gesturing us forward with a wave of his hand. We hurried out and up the stairs to a concrete dock that allowed us to overlook the harbor. Bolin laid on his stomach, scanning the horizon with an eyeglass.

"Once the United Forces arrive we need to be ready to help in any way we can," Korra instructed, her mouth set into a serious line. I felt out with my bending, noticing her heart beating rapidly in her chest. _She's doing well in hiding her fear, I'll give her that._ ** _Even in this short time, she's becoming a better Avatar_** _._ I smiled, glancing back to the horizon as Mako spoke.

"They're here!"

Through the fog, emerging from behind the shadow of Air Temple Island, was a massive number of battleships.

"The fleet," I whispered, smiling. However, Yue's thoughts turned my lips downwards again. _**Something's wrong.**_

"Wait a second," Korra spoke, her face mirroring mine. "Where are the Equalist airships?" She looked back into the skyline, squinting through the fog.

Mako rose quickly, stealing the eyeglass from his brother to scan the coast. "I don't see any mecha-tanks either," He said, confused. He glanced back at Korra and I, his expression a mixture of sadness and worry.

Together, we looked to the fleet in apprehension.

Suddenly, an explosion went off in the water of the side of one of the ships, soon followed by more.

"It's a trick!" I cried, rushing to the metal railing and gripping it with horror. Korra's form streaked past me, diving gracefully into the frigid water. "Korra, no!" I growled to myself, turning back to the group quickly. "Stay safe!" I hiked my legs over the railing and dropped into the water after the Avatar.

 _Dammit, Korra. Why don't you just stay out of trouble?_ _ **She's the Avatar, dear. Trouble is her line of business.**_ _No, her business is supposed to be PEACE. Do you know how easy it is to keep someone safe when there's peace?_

I saw Korra rise for air, and I mimicked her with the goal of _demanding she get her ass back on shore!_ But when my ears rose above the water, I immediately turned towards the city at a strange whirring sound. Over the skyline appeared dozens of flying machines, each driven by an Equalist.

As they flew straight for the fleet, I rotated my body back towards Korra, crying out to her. "Korra get out of there!" My words were drowned out by the explosions erupting as the machines dropped bombs on the ships. "No!"

I dove underwater, seeing Korra do the same. I felt my blood rush in my ears as torpedoes whizzed by my side, heading past Korra and blowing up when they met a nearby ship's hull. My cousin and I were launched backwards, pushing us deeper below the action.

 _We need to help... but I can't worry about Korra AND the fleet._ _ **Then let her do her job. She's the Avatar. If she needs your help, you'll know**_. I nodded my head at Yue as I propelled myself upwards. Breaking the surface, my heart dropped at the nearly demolished fleet.

Korra dove again, and I left her to her own devices. I pushed myself above the water, creating a thick sheet of ice for me to stand on. Slipping into a bending stance, I spied a flying machine attacking the nearby ship. I spun, gracefully guiding my hands to create a thick stream of water. When I lined up my shot, I flipped sideways, using the momentum of my kick to pull the rest of my body, and released the water towards the Equalist. Just as I let it loose, I clenched my hand, solidifying the stream into a devastating spike of ice.

It broke through the tail-end of the machine, sending it careening into the waters below. I grinned, launching various other streams of water at the oncoming attacks. I briefly sense Korra somewhere below me in the water, twisting with something else.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

An oncoming machine made me tense, but suddenly a torpedo shot out of the harbor, destroying one of the wings. _Nice, Korra!_ _ **Look out!**_ The fiery wreck was coming straight towards me, and I turned, leaping off the side of my ice platform and diving into the water. _Shit, Korra!_

I pushed myself further down, avoiding a second explosion coming from a nearby ship as it sank towards the harbor floor. I moved my hands, creating upward currents to help any sinking sailor to the surface.

Turning underwater, I saw all of the ships were now immobilized from the Equalist attack. _Dammit..._ I spotted Korra pushing herself away from the wreckage with a red-clad body in her arms, so I turned and followed with speed as the aircrafts still circled overhead.

 _We lost..._

Turns out, Korra rescued General Iroh, the leader of the United Forces fleet. We helped him into the drainage pipe, his arm terribly burned from the fight.

"You're gonna be alright," Korra said as she helped him forward. "Kanni and I are top-notch healers."

The handsome young man looked at me with amber eyes. "Kanni... you're the girl I've heard so much about."

I found myself blushing slightly. "Hopefully nothing bad."

He chuckled, his voice holding a natural rust. "No... but everything interesting. There were bets on the ship that you didn't actually exist."

I let myself laugh, needing a mood change from all of the darkness lately. We sat the young general down back in the hideout, Korra immediately fetching water to heal his arm.

As she went to work, Iroh explained what had happened. "I was prepared to handle Sato's mecha-tanks, but not this new high-speed aircraft."

"I know," Korra agreed with heat. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin added in.

 _Is it because of what he learned from me? Is this my fault?_ _ **No, Kanni. Amon is a strategist. The revolution is his life. You don't think he wouldn't plan everything out perfectly, do you?**_ _No... he would have every step set in stone..._

Iroh looked thoughtful. "Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet."

"I _like_ this man's confidence!" Bolin cried, his fists tightening excitedly. I smiled at him as he continued. "So... how are we not out of the fight?"

The General rose, making Korra remove the water from his arm. "A second way of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

Korra smiled beside me. "I know _just_ the man for the job."

I grinned as we moved as a group over to Gommu's hut, practically barging in to take advantage of the vagabond of many talents. The man happily agreed, his face serious as he set up his equipment.

"And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?" He asked with a smile.

"Commander Bumi, Second Division of the United Forces," Iroh responded formally.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked, shocked. As they spoke, I silently bandaged his arm, earning a small nod of thanks.

"Yes. A bit of a wild man," The General admitted with a shrug. "But the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

Gommu cracked his fingers before announcing, "Ready, sir!"

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city, until you receive the all-clear." The room rung out with beeps as Gommu furiously tapped the message, sending it to the reinforcements. "Now, do you have a map of the city?" Iroh asked the hermit after he finished, who replied with another gap-toothed grin.

"Now comes the hard part," Iroh announced as he spread out the map across a table. "We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako stepped forward, pointing at the mountains in the corner. "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

I felt something flare up in my memory, but guilt came with the thought of sharing it. _He hurt a lot of people... telling them this... it's deserved..._ "There is," I spoke up in a soft voice. They all turned to me, shocked. I shrugged. "I remember seeing a marking on a map just on the other side of the mountains. I didn't think it was important... I guess it was, though."

"Good," Iroh said, nodding to me. "Then we know we'll find it there. Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn." The group began to leave the shack, following behind the General, but Asami stayed put an extra moment.

She glanced at me before looking angrily at the floor. "It's time to take down my father." I didn't respond, knowing it was more for her than anyone else.

I moved out of the shack, Korra right behind me, but I felt her stop at the door, her heart thumping heavily. "Wait," She spoke, making everyone else turn. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." I felt my heart jump to my throat, knowing where she was going with this.

"What?" Mako said, some anger in his voice.

"Why not?" Asami asked, gentler.

Korra's face was determined. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." I closed my eyes, knowing I would go with her... knowing I would have to face him... for real this time. No more just hiding in the bushes... it would be face-to-face... and probably combat.

"That's not a good plan," Iroh said bluntly. "We need to stick together." _He has a point... but she's stubborn. If she leaves, so do I._ _ **I give him props for standing up to the Avatar...**_

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down!" Korra swished her hand angrily through the air, though her heart showed fear. "My gut's telling me... it's time to end this. On _my_ terms." I knew she was remembering the night where I revealed my bending. The night where he could have easily taken her bending, but knew he was in control... he _played_ with her. And she knew it.

"Korra," Iroh said again. "This is not a mission you should be handling alone." I opened my mouth to speak, but was beaten by Mako.

"She won't be," The firebender said softly, moving forward. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that," Korra responded quietly.

"Yes... I do." I glanced at Asami, seeing her face contort in sadness. I closed my eyes in empathy as Iroh hummed to himself.

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct...so will I."

The group nodded to each other in silent agreement before moving away. "Korra," I stopped her with my voice.

She sighed, turning to me. "If you're going to try and talk me out of this, you can't. I need to take him down. My mind is made up and-"

"Korra, shut up!" I clamped my hands on her shoulders. "I know you need to do this. But Amon is more powerful than you can imagine."

"You got away with your bending."

"Yeah, well he _let_ me keep it."

"Why?"

I sighed, looking down. "Listen, there are a lot of things that are complicated, especially right now. I'm just trying to warn you. _And_... to let you know that I"m coming with you."

"What? No. They need your help at the airstrip," Korra argued.

I shook my head. "They can handle themselves."

"So can I!"

"I never said you couldn't, Korra," I smiled at her gently. "All you need to know is that I'm coming along to help, because you need all the help you can get against Amon and his army."

"Why are you pushing this so much? Why do you want to come so badly?"

 _I don't... I don't want to face him... it's the last thing I want. I don't want to see the man I love become the monster I fear he can be..._

"It's my job to protect you," I confessed.

"What? No it isn't."

"Korra, there is a lot you don't know. And maybe if we make it through all of this, we can sort everything out. But you've become one of my closest friends. _And_ you're the Avatar. Not only do we need you, but the whole world does. If I can help keep you safe and help you win this fight, I'm going to. So I'm coming with you. No argument."

The young Avatar smiled at me, somewhat confused at my cryptic words, but appreciating the affection. She hugged me, pushing her cheek into my shoulder.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know," I whispered to her.

I felt her smile. "You're starting to sound like Tenzin.

I laughed as we separated. "Good. That man knows his shit."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Yay! Another chapter! Just a forewarning that the next one probably won't be that long... it might be. It obviously isn't written yet... but just a warning._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy and you'll be hearing from me again soon!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	80. Chapter 80: Skeletons in the Closet

**Chapter 80: Skeletons in the Closet**

Dawn came all too early for my heavy heart, and I found myself tugging on chi-blocker gear once more. _Strange... every time I've worn this uniform it's been to hide my identity. First it was from Korra and the others... this time it's from Amon..._

I stood beside Korra and Naga as Bolin hugged his brother goodbye. Afterwards, the earthbender came to us, speaking to Korra first, not seeing me behind Naga.

"Korra, Amon is a nasty dude... be careful."

"I will," She promised, giving the muscular boy a hug. I stepped around Naga's large face with a grin.

"Don't worry, Bo. I'll keep her safe. Mako, too."

His jaw dropped. "You're going with them?" I nodded. His face fell slightly in worry as he enveloped me in a warm and gentle hug. "Well don't forget to worry about yourself."

I smiled against his chest. "Deal."

"Good luck," Korra and I said in unison.

"If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga," Korra said, hugging the polarbeardog fondly. "Take good care of Bolin for me," She whispered. The creature turned and licked a stoic Bolin, making me smile.

I glanced over to see Mako speaking with Asami quietly. The raven-haired girl's heart was gentle and heavy, and I knew the conversation was hard. She stepped forward, giving Mako a kiss on the cheek before hurrying over to where Iroh and Bolin had waited. _So it's over for them... poor girl..._

Korra stepped forward, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder, signaling it was time to go. We turned and walked down the path we had taken the day before, and I craned my neck to see my friends disappear on Naga's back.

 _I hope I see them again..._

The sun was rising slowly in the sky by the time we reached the outlet into the harbor. We walked directly into the waters, Korra and I bending the waves around us to create an air pocket as we made our way across its floor. We were completely silent as we moved.

Admittedly, that wasn't a big change for me, since I had been rather quiet since my return from my time with the Equalists. In reality, I was beginning to realize that I was the most outspoken when I was with them... and a part of me genuinely missed it.

We emerged among the rocky edges of Air Temple Island, pulling our chi-blocker masks on over our faces. The path we took up through the bushes was different than the one I had used a few nights prior, but it still made goosebumps erupt along my arms at the memory. The island was eerily quiet and vacant, except for a single airship anchored at the top of the central tower of the island.

We stopped, peering through the bushes as a cable rose from the tower, carrying none other than the Equalist leader.

"There's Amon," Korra whispered beside me.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns..." Mako led.

"We ambush him," Korra completed. I watched quietly as the airship lifted away from the island. We rose, walking casually through the courtyards, my stomach clenching as we passed the one I had watched Amon commit terrible acts.

I kept my eyes forward, walking like I had seen other chi-blockers move when I lived with them. We were almost to the temple when I heard a voice that made my blood freeze.

"What are you three doing here?" We all stopped, turning with tense shoulders to see the Lieutenant standing in front of us, fully geared up. _Shit._

"Um..." Mako said, glancing at me and Korra. "We were just transferred."

"Well you're getting transferred again." _Damn I almost forgot how much of a hard ass he was._ "Amon wants extra security at the arena today." I felt my ears perk at his words.

"The arena?" Mako asked. "For what?"

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this."

Korra straightened and bowed. "We'll be there, sir." I had so many questions. So many things I wanted to say to him... but I couldn't. He would know my voice... then where would we be? _I'm so sorry, Lee._

Korra tapped Mako, whispering. "I know another way in." As the Lieutenant retreated, we inched away, creeping along the side of the temple. Korra glanced around before opening a panel in the walling. I quirked my eyebrow before following Mako in.

"The kids show you that?" I asked as we crawled into the temple.

I felt Korra smile behind her mask. "Yep. Here. Let's hide in the attic." We hurried over to the ladder, scaling it quickly in silence.

"Uh," Mako said, making me look up at the same time, detecting something unusual. "We're not alone up here." My eyes widened when I saw the haggard form of the ex-councilman in a jailcell.

"Tarrlok?" Korra gasped as we removed our masks.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me," He said through his tousled hair, his voice rough. My heart clenched, remembering the way he looked when he lost his bending... and the terrible feeling of his bloodbending.

"We... had no idea you were here," Korra admitted. "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No," He growled. "I'm the only one."

I glanced at Korra, seeing her level her gaze at the man. "And what makes you so special?"

Tarrlok looked up, staring us down. "I'm Amon's brother."

Korra and Mako gasped at his words, but I didn't even move. I just stared at him, my mind a whirlwind.

"Talk," I said simply, and with more power than I thought I was capable of. Tarrlok glanced at me, raising his eyebrow before conceding.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe." _My home..._ "He's a waterbender, and a bloodbender, just like I was."

"What?" Korra exclaimed. _Oh right... I forgot they don't know that._ ** _Better act surprised, dear._** _Nah. No one is looking at me anyways._

Mako stepped forward, his brows furrowed. "Did you know this all along?"

"No. Not until after he captured me." I felt some relief in that knowledge. Sure, the betrayal was still setting in over Amon not telling me anything about himself... but knowing Tarrlok didn't know... helped somehow.

"How did your _brother_ end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance." _Ha. Why didn't I do that?_ I knew my sarcasm was because of my heartache, but I tried to ignore that fact. "He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together." I smiled at the idea of a young Amon and Tarrlok, further ignoring my pained heart.

That is, until Tarrlok continued. "Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak." _Amon isn't even his name... he didn't even tell me his real name..._ I felt my heart crumble in my chest, settling in fragments against my ribcage. I closed my eyes, fighting tears. "I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years... before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders." I quirked my eyebrow at this. _Usually people take discovering their bending as a good thing... right?_ "At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father." Tarrlok sighed. "Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip, far away from our home. He told us his _true_ identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. It was here that Noatak asked about our father's bending, which revealed his plan. My father told us how the Avatar took his bending, and how he planned to have us learn the form of bloodbending, so we could one day fulfill our destinies of taking Republic City and destroying the Avatar." The councilman sighed again. "The good days... were behind us."

I glanced at my friends briefly, seeing them fully immersed in the story. My own mind was still swirling, jumping between betrayal and pity and sorrow and anger. I couldn't decide how to feel.

"Every full moon," Tarrlok continued. "Our father took us on another supposed hunting trip, where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother. A few years later, our father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated _every minute_ of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power." _So it's power lust, then? Pride? What makes you do the terrible things you do, Amon?_ "He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen." I felt my mouth drop.

Sure, I had accidentally used it when I was nine... but that was nothing compared to _psychic_ bloodbender. That was near impossible. Honestly, I wouldn't believe it to be if I hadn't felt it from Amon.

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all of Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached." _So was Amon even ever loving? Because it seems like he forgot how to care and love a long time ago... was any of this real? It felt real... but I don't know._ "Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day... he made us bloodbend each other."

Each of gasped this time. I shook my head, looking at Korra in shock and despair.

"My brother went first, and it was so terrible and agonizing, I fought my father's command, saying I wouldn't ever bloodbend again. When my outraged father moved forward to strike me, Noatak used his bloodbending against him. He claimed that our father was wrong. Bloodbending wasn't the most powerful thing in the world... that the Avatar was, because he could take away bending. He tried to get me to run away with him, but I wouldn't. My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother." I felt a pang in my heart at the image in my mind, playing a harsh reminder of my own family after Nanuk's death. "My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered, and he passed away a few years later."

"That's... one of the saddest stories I've ever heard," Korra said softly as I tried to compose myself.

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok said, still looking at the ground. "I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be." He put his hands on his head in despair. "And so did my brother. The revolution... may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

I frowned, fighting tears once again. _I feel pity for him... and understanding... but I'm so hurt... and he needs to be stopped. What do I do?_ ** _Do what is right for the world... not just one person._** I clenched my eyes shut.

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar," Tarrlok responded. "I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending," Korra mused.

"I don't know how he does it," Tarrlok admitted. "But then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." For some reason, his blue eyes floated to mine as he spoke. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked, sounding desperate.

"We can't," Mako said. "Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

"So much for our ambush," Korra stepped away, pacing. "If we stay here, we're toast." Tarrlok was still staring at me as my friends spoke strategy. "But there's another way to beat him!"

"How?" The firebender boy asked.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But _finally_ we have the advantage! We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters..."

"At the rally!"

"We could take away his true power!"

"And undermine his whole revolution!"

The two stopped planning excitedly as Korra looked sadly at Tarrlok, still locked behind bars. "Thank you, for all your help." Tarrlok nodded mutely, moving his gaze back to me. "We can't just leave him here," Korra said as Mako began to leave.

"Go," Tarrlok argued. "Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Korra nodded, turning with Mako to exit the attic. I stood an extra moment, the eye contact still maintained between us. "My brother is fond of you," He allowed once the others had left.

I swallowed, merely staring at the man.

"He wouldn't let just anyone get away with their bending. He didn't even allow me to keep mine... his own brother."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know you were there." My heart skipped. "And I know there was nothing you could do."

"How-?"

"Same as you... bloodbending."

I nearly choked on air. "Excuse me?"

"Amon mentioned how powerful of a bender you are. Besides, I saw your face when I mentioned it. It's the face of someone who knows what it feels like to be on both sides of it. You hate it, don't you?"

"I- It's only ever hurt people," I allowed.

Tarrlok hummed, leaning forward to look me in the eye. "I believe you may have found the little bit of Noatak in Amon that I thought was gone. He cares for you... loves you even. You might be the only one who can help him."

I swallowed, fighting the sting of tears in my eyes. "I'm not sure if he deserves help anymore."

"So you _do_ love him."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." He sighed. "Maybe he doesn't deserve mercy... but either way, you might be the only one who can take him down."

"I don't know if I can do that either."

"Then help him... please. He needs to be stopped, but maybe you can find the side of him that will redeem him again. Bring back the loving brother..."

I turned, hearing Korra calling my name. As I moved to descend the ladder, I cast one final sad glance at Tarrlok. "I'm not sure if I can find him anymore."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Woohoo! Two in one night!**_

 _ **Boom! We are so FREAKING CLOSE to the end! aaahhh!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	81. Chapter 81: The Main Event

**Chapter 81: The Main Event**

As I descended the ladder to meet Korra and Mako below, I felt my heart breaking. _How could he tell me NOTHING. Amon isn't even his real name..._

"Hey... you alright?" Korra asked, sending me a glance. I nodded to her, donning my mask to hide my face. As talented as I had become at hiding my emotions, I could feel the burning of tears behind my eyes.

Korra frowned at me slightly before refocusing. "We've gotta hurry if we're going to get to the rally in time," Mako said, hurrying down the stairwells towards the front door.

"How are we going to get there?" Korra asked as we watched the last airship depart from the island. I looked across the gentle waves of the harbor, seeing the massive patrols all around the arena.

"The same way we got here," I said after choking past the lump in my throat.

"We can't just pop out of the water at the front door! We'd be busted for sure," Mako argued.

I glanced at him, glaring beneath the chi-blocker mask. "Korra has a... what did you call it? A backstage pass?" I was trying to lighten the mood... well... _my_ mood. Whatever.

She smirked at me. "I do... Let's go!"

The two pulled on their masks before racing towards the waterline again. Korra and I easily manipulated the water around us, making our brisk walk towards the arena completely hidden beneath the waves. I receded into my mind again as we drew closer to what I knew would be the end game.

I breathed steadily through my nose as I wondered if the others were alright... and contemplated my situation. _I'm going to have to fight him... I can probably resist his bloodbending... oh spirits... would he use his bloodbending on me? Can I trust him? Turns out I knew nothing about him... did he ever really love me?_ I felt my heart begin to race as Yue entered my mind, pulling along a wave of warm peace, like cooling tea spreading through my veins. **_You must ease yourself, Kanni. I know this is hard... but you must be focused if you are going to protect both yourself and Korra._** _I don't know if I CAN protect us..._ ** _You can. And he does love you, Kanni. He said that. He wouldn't have said it before letting you go unless he meant it. Tarrlok wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't real._**

I sighed softly as I followed closely behind Mako, the base of the arena now in sight. _Amon.. er... Noatak is a man with an agenda. He plans everything on a meticulous level... what if I'm just another pawn?_ ** _You thought that once before and he proved you wrong._** _Did he? I'm not so sure anymore._ ** _You can't fake the way he was with you. You can't fake love and passion._** _I wouldn't know... I've never really been in a situation like this before. Am I even really in love?_

Yue was silent as Korra and I simultaneously pushed our bodies upwards through the water, lifting us soundlessly to the first story windows. Korra lifted the water from our bodies, quickly tossing it back out the window and acting casual as a group of Equalist supporters rounded the corner.

"Woohoo!" One of the guys yelled to us as he passed, giving us two thumbs-up. "You go guys! You rock! Down with benders!"

I easily lifted my thumb back, used to acting through my years, followed hesitantly by Korra and Mako. When they passed, Korra inched closer to me and the firebender's forms. "Let's go this way... we need to stay away from the crowd."

"Agreed," Mako responded. "I have an idea." We allowed him to lead, he having lived in the arena for some time. We weaved through various twisting passages, passing unseen beneath the noses of the Equalists as they nodded to us in our gear.

We pulled up suddenly as we entered a hall that lead to various viewing boxes into the arena. "Can you believe it? This is where all the rich people used to be able to sit and watch the games!" My heart stopped upon hearing the cheery voice, immediately recognizing it.

"Well we get it now," A gruff male voice responded, but I could hear the slight smile in his familiar voice. I closed my eyes as we were jostled through a crowd of chi-blockers to see the wide congregation of Equalist sympathizers on the newly rendered arena floor. Glancing up through the open windows, I could see that the stadium seats were packed as well.

"Standing room only," Mako said somewhat sarcastically under his voice.

"That's right," A big man announced his huge hand clamping onto Mako's shoulder. I tensed, recognizing Shiro's gigantic form as he entered the room. _Oh spirits... please don't recognize us..._

But then again... The Lieutenant didn't even recognize us. But I knew I couldn't speak, especially since the owners of the first two voices were coming over to our group.

"Hey! What squad are you from?" The female asked, her slim form pulsing with excited energy.

"Uhh..." Korra floundered for words. "We're newer recruits. Haven't been assigned yet."

"Ah, makes sense." The girl shrugged. "I'm Naomi! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand to us and I felt my heart squeeze. _I know who you are. You're wonderful and funny and loyal and kind and determined..._ I shook her hand gentle when she offered it to me, quickly pulling back.

"And I'm Kanan," The man said beside her, also shaking our hands. My hand felt like it was on fire.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mako offered awkwardly. "What squad are you in?" I smiled slightly under my mask, knowing he was trying to change the subject from our names.

I felt my two... friends... beam with pride beneath their masks. "We're in the first division... The Lieutenant's own personal squad."

"Oh nice. Congratulations," Korra said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Speaking of which," Shiro's hulking form came over, pushing us aside roughly. I clenched my teeth, resisting the urge to punch the bastard as he shoved the two elite chi-blockers from the room. "You should be with the Lieutenant already. The show will be starting soon."

I felt Naomi and Kanan roll their eyes. The brunette girl waved to us cheerily, "Maybe we can catch up later! Enjoy the rally! Look for us on stage!" Shiro gave her another shrug as Kanan laughted heartily beside her.

"Let's go," Korra whispered, moving out of the room silently. I waited a moment, raising my hand in a silent farewell to my Equalist friends. If they were on stage... they would personally witness my betrayal. They already thought of me as a traitor, since I went with Korra... but now it would be like dumping boiling water over a fresh burn.

I frowned, following the Avatar with my eyes glued guiltily to the floor. We slipped up a staircase that was dimly lit, emerging at the referee platforms used during the pro-bending games.

"Good choice," Korra praised under her breath as we stepped into the bright lighting of the rally. We walked purposefully, acting like we had a duty to guard the balcony, stopping just short of the railing. I stood between Mako and Korra, unmoving as the two of them nodded to each other in silent encouragement.

The crowd was even more impressive from up above. The arena itself had been taken out, replaced with flooring that allowed for hundreds... if not thousands of people to cover the area. Above us, the stadium seats were packed, the large room filling with the white noise of cheers.

Below to our left was a huge stage with a backdrop of an Equalist poster, depicting Amon standing powerfully, surrounded by the Equalist symbol. The stage itself was covered in a light fog, and I couldn't help the smile that lifted my lips. _Always the theatric._

The crowd's cheers grew to a deafening level as a hydraulic sound cut through the room, the masked figure of Amon raising onto the stage from below. His stance mimicked that of the poster behind him: his feet spread wide, his stance strong and shoulders tensed. The only differences were his clenched hands at his sides, and his head dipped, covering his mask in shadow.

My bending automatically reached out as my heart skipped upon seeing him. _Dammit no... you can't have feelings for him... you need to fight him._ My bending felt his muscles clenching and gliding beneath his skin as he turned his body to directly face his followers. His heart was moving fast with excitement, and I couldn't help but feel my breath hitch at the familiarity of his presence.

A brief moment of worry crashed over me at the realization that he could possibly feel me in the crowd too... but then again... my theory was never proven. The other night when I was almost foolishly captured was because of my clumsy footing... right?

Still... I couldn't have picked him out in a crowd this big if I wasn't looking for him. _Is he looking for me?_

I teased my lip with my teeth as I stared at his form, my heart fluttering and my mind confused.

 ** _An answer to your question earlier, Kanni... about you really being in love? The answer is yes... you are very much in love._**

I scowled, chewing the inside of my cheek as I tuned the moon spirit out, listening to Amon's powerful and gravelly voice cut through the noise of the crowd.

"Thank you all for joining me on this _historic_ occasion!" He said, lifting his hand to the cheers of his followers. As angry as I was... I felt myself falling for him again. _No... focus. Remember what he did to all those people! How he lied to you and how he plans to take everyone's bending away!_

As the fog dissipated, the Lieutenant and a his squadron were revealed standing with their arms folded behind their backs. The lined the back of the stage, clearly adding more to Amon's backdrop.

"When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred."

"Liar," I breathed under my breath with venom. Sure, I had known for a long time that his story was fake... but it hurt more knowing just how much he had hidden from me... I turned to my friends. "I'm going to guard the door." They nodded as I moved quickly back into the hall, glancing at the plants nearby. _There's my water source..._ I peered through the pillars of the hallway, watching Amon as he finished his story.

"That tragic event began my quest... to _equalize_ the world."

I felt Korra suck in a breath, and immediately my anxiety sky-rocketed, knowing what was coming.

"That's a _lie_ , Amon!" She cried over the hush of the crowd. Amon's heart immediately stuttered, his breath sucking in as he turned quickly to follow the Avatar's voice to our balcony. Korra ripped off her mask, followed quickly by Mako, who had moved closer to her. I stayed put inside my hideout, thankful Amon couldn't see me. "Or should I call you Noatak?"

Amon's eyes narrowed behind his mask as his heart escalated greatly. The Lieutenant turned to his leader. "You want her taken out?"

The revolutionary leader raised his hand dismissively. "No," He said softly, still looking at Korra. "Everyone calm down," He addressed the crowd, who had erupted in panicked murmurs. "We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say." His voice was deep and foreboding.

 _He has a plan... of COURSE he has a plan. Shit! The scars! Dammit!_ I looked at Korra desperately as she moved to the railing, looking over the crowds.

"Amon has been lying to you! The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away! He uses _bloodbending_ to do it. Amon is a _waterbender!_ " She pointed accusingly at the masked man, who stood calmly in his signature stance. The crowd erupted in shocked cries.

I moved down the hall slowly, drawn to the stage by something... something was wrong... something that was coming... beneath the... stage?

Lee looked at Amon, confused and somewhat suspicious, his heart skipping. _Perhaps he's been wondering how Amon takes bending and wins so easily too... you've gotten sloppy, Amon._ _ **Not to mention that it is well-known now that you still have your bending. That's more than enough to raise suspicion, despite your obvious attraction to each other.**_

"What is this non-sense?" The Lieutenant asked, his soft voice laced with an undertone of impatience.

"You're _desperate_ , Avatar," Amon said, his voice clearly conveying the smirk on his lips. _He doesn't think I'm here..._ "Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." _I wonder if he thinks I told them anything... he probably thinks I betrayed him... is it because I didn't say it back on that night he let me go? Is it because I didn't tell him that I love him?_

 _ **Perhaps he is wondering if you were merely using him, just as you are.**_

I pushed her out again, angry at myself and Amon and... frankly... the world in general.

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender," Korra argued boldly. "His father was Yakone!" The crowd cried out in shock and confusion. "And his brother? Councilman Tarrlok!" I watched with curiosity as Lee's face changed from shocked to utterly suspicious and perhaps even angry, his goggled eyes glaring at the hooded head of Amon. _I'm beginning to wonder if Lee has been suspicious for a while now..._

Amon let out a low grunt of laughter. "An amusing tale... but I will _show_ you the truth." I narrowed my eyes in anger as Amon tossed back his hood, revealing his raven locks. He untied the infamous mask, pulling it away to reveal his scars... his _fake_ scars.

But only I knew that.

The crowd screamed in terror at his grotesque face, his followers believing his story once again. " _This_ is what a firebender did to me!" He said it with such anger that I nearly believed him myself.

"What?" Korra gasped, looking back to Mako in confusion.

Amon lifted his mask back to his face, covering the makeup once again. I seethed inside the hallway at the man, my anger threatening to bubble over. I refocused suddenly as I felt chi-blockers hurrying across the floor above me, converging at the balcony.

"The Avatar is lying!" Someone in the crowd screamed as the arena erupted in angry yells. _It would seem that we have taken a step BACK rather than forward..._

"I'm telling you," Korra said desperately, pointing to the stage. "He's a waterbender!"

 _Should I say something? What do I do?_ I chewed my lip, deciding to stay silent as a chi-blocker rounded the corner, running towards me.

"You there! Help me corner the Avatar!" He called to me.

I smirked beneath my mask, my cocky side rising to the surface. "Yes sir," I responded before swinging my leg around, catching the man as he ran past me. He tripped, his arms falling into my waiting hands, where I spun and slammed his head into the wall, neatly knocking him unconcious.

I glanced to where Korra stood, hearing her speak to Mako, who was falling into a bending stance. "They don't believe me... it didn't work!"

Mako looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We said what we had to. Let's get out of here." The two moved slowly towards the entrance to my hallway, their fists pointed defensively at the chi-blockers standing above them on the next landing. Two more chi-blockers ran down the hall towards me, who I deftly took out. I kicked on back while I spun under the other's arm, punching out my fists rapidly along her back, making her crumple.

The other female found her footing again, only for me to roll forward and block her fist with my leg, wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her down as I continued my roll. When I had her beneath me, I struck my knuckle into the chi point at her shoulder, knocking her out.

My heart was racing as I jerked my head up at the sound of Amon's voice. "I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar." His voice was dark and full of the arrogance of victory. "You'll miss the main event."

The sound of hydraulics filled the air again, making me spring to my feet to look out from between the pillars. "No!" I cried softly, my voice muffled by my mask and horror at the sight before me. A long line rose from the floor of the stage, with four posts attached.

Tied to these posts... were the airbenders.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Dun dun**_ ** _dunnnnn!_**

 ** _Woohoo another chapter! Almost done! So close yet so far!_**

 ** _Also all my plans for the end of this like physically hurt me so i apologize in advance. I spent a great deal of time tonight self-loathing at being one of THOSE author's but it's sorta necessary for certain things to happen..._**

 ** _ugh don't hate me._**

 ** _You probably will._**

 ** _just wait and see._**

 ** _Lot's of love and i'll be posting again soon!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	82. Chapter 82: Monsters

**Chapter 82: Monsters**

"No... they got away," Korra said with desperation in her voice. "We _saw_ them get away!"

"Tonight," Amon said to his followers as I gripped the railing of the open hallway angrily. "I rid the world of airbending... forever!" He raised his hands triumphantly as the crowd cheered. Hateful tears spilled rebelliously onto my cheeks, absorbing into the material of the mask. _How could he? They're my... family..._

"Amon, let them go!" Korra cried from the balcony, but I was already moving down the hall towards the stage, my hand flicking out elegantly to rip the water from the nearby plant. Four chi-blockers raced down the hallway to block me, but I whipped out my hand in anger, sending three fast jets of water straight into their faces, throwing them onto their asses.

Harsh? Probably.

Effective? Definitely.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me," Amon taunted, gesturing with his hands to the stage, which was littered with his squadron... the one I was a part of once... _Oh you have no idea what you're asking for asshole..._

"He's trying to bait you," I heard Mako warn the Avatar as I continued moving down the hall, smiling as I spotted a bathroom at the end, opposite the window that opened above the stage.

"I don't care! We have to save them!" Korra returned, shrugging Mako's hand off.

Amon smirked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Korra. _Good... his eyes are off of me._ I glared at the side of his head as I spread my arms, summoning the water from the bathroom behind me, hearing and feeling the pipes bursting as the water rushed to me at my command.

"The Avatar has to be reminded of the power I possess," Amon announced as he moved towards Tenzin and the kids.

I felt my heart break as my mind set into a decision.

"No Amon!" I yelled, feeling Amon's heart and breath hitch at my words. "You need to be reminded of the power _**I**_ possess!"

I pushed myself forward, surfing the water through the window and down to the stage, landing gently and immediately turning myself into a sideways spin, gathering the large expanse of water to shoot in a giant, powerful pillar at Amon. He leapt sideways, but I was too quick, catching his side and tossing him backwards.

Being who he was, he managed to find his feet as he skidded to a halt. He lifted his eyes angrily, only for them to widen in a whirlpool of emotions as I ripped off my mask, my blonde braid falling to my shoulder.

The crowd gasped in unison as I stood opposite the chi-blockers, my eyes boring angrily into Amon's. It was clear his emotions were mixed, as were mine... but I could feel them setting into anger and betrayal. _He is ripping apart my world... this isn't love._

Amon's eyes narrowed behind his mask, most likely feeling betrayed too, as he moved towards me. Suddenly I heard the high pitched whip-like sound of lightning, making Amon jump backwards as it struck the stage between me and the revolutionary leader. Behind me, Mako and Korra used their firebending to propel themselves along the wall to land beside me on stage.

The crowd was screaming now, rushing backwards towards the exit, clearly knowing a full-scale battle was about to break out. A chi-blocker threw a bola at me, which I hurdled. Behind me, Korra and Mako began to shoot out blasts of fire, knocking back a few benders. I rolled forward, pulling a line of water with me as I spun, whipping back two attackers, one of which I painfully recognized as Kanan.

"Go Korra!" I yelled as I fought off another chi-blocker, launching him backwards with my water whip. The Avatar rushed forward, using her firebending to cut through the chains around Tenzin's wrists and ankles.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" She asked.

"In prison," He responded.

"Beifong?"

"I don't know."

I felt my heart clench at the thought of the police chief. With the sight that I saw that night on Air Temple Island... she had probably already lost her bending...

This thought fueled me more, putting more power into my attacks. The Lieutenant neared me, betrayal and confusion on his face. He rushed forward with his kali sticks, but I was quicker. I threw out my hands, encasing the electrified ends in ice before launching at him feet first. I knocked him back, giving me time to regain my footing and spin, scooping low to bend water beneath him, before raising my fists and pushing out, throwing the Lieutenant off the stage. _Sorry Lee... I can't let you hurt my family..._

Once released, Tenzin rushed forward with a rage I had never seen in him before, as he deftly attacked the chi-blockers with gusts of wind. I watched as Amon dodged back and forth, completely flipping over one of Mako's blasts of fire. But Tenzin was having none of it, spinning and sending out a heavy burst of wind, hitting Amon head on. I heard the man grunt as he was thrown backwards off the stage.

"Follow me, kids," Korra said to the newly released airbender children. The group rushed to the back of the stage, bursting through the doors, I was last into the hallway, my arms held up in a defensive bending stance to shield our back. Tenzin and his children stopped at a crossway.

"Get them out of here," Korra commanded to Tenzin. "We'll create a diversion." Tenzin nodded before turning to his kids.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby."

Meelo turned, throwing his hands in the air. "Prison break!" I couldn't help but smile at him.

Jinora looked at me, her face worried, but I gave her a small nod, which she returned. The family ran off down the hall as we heard the creak of a door.

Our small group of three turned to see Amon at the end of the hall, his eyes narrowing menacingly at us. Korra pressed her lips together, thrusting out her fist, making Amon dodge to column of fire.

It gave us cover to run, and we hurried down the hall to find somewhere to hide, Korra creating a wall of fire behind us to slow him down. I stopped, watching as Mako chose a room to hide in.

They turned to me. "Come on!"

I frowned, closing my eyes briefly as I breathed a calming breath. "Go. I'll hold him off."

"No!" Korra argued, stepping towards me. I put up my hand to silence her.

"GO!"

She closed her mouth, obeying and rushing down the hall and into the chosen room. I turned silently, my fists clenching at my sides as I stared at the bright, hot wall of flame before me.

Suddenly, I felt Amon's form on the other side, shortly followed by seeing him jump through the flames, his fists swinging out to part the flames with airflow and his knees curled up to his chest.

He landed softly, but stopped his run rather abruptly upon seeing me standing before him. His silver eyes were dark beneath his mask, and the heat in his body told me he was angry.

 _Angry at me... for betraying him? Or angry that his little show didn't go as planned?_

"Hello Amon," I said, my voice surprisingly confident. He didn't respond merely choosing to stare at me instead. I quirked my eyebrow at him, my heart wrenching. "So the silent treatment then? Don't forget Amon... it was you who let me go."

He continued to stare.

I lowered my eyes to the ground, but I never took my senses off of his form. "You didn't have to do that, you know," I said, softer this time. I raised my gaze again to see his own soften.

His stance relaxed as I looked at him. All of my anger... it was still there... but it was being buried beneath the utter adoration I felt for him. No... it was love. Dammit I was in love with him... and despite the rage and betrayal I felt, two seconds alone with him and I was ready to run away together.

"You know... I remember the first night we met," I offered, my voice unsteady. I felt him raise his eyebrow beneath the mask and makeup.

He allowed himself a huff of laughter as he stood across from me. "When you embedded a knife in my shoulder?"

I smiled at him before shaking my head. "No. the night you pulled me out of the fire."

I heard his breath hitch. "What?"

"I didn't know for sure for some time after... it wasn't until you saved me again that I knew."

"The man... when you ran away and foolishly broke your leg."

I scowled at him, falling into our banter easily. "You were the one that kidnapped me."

He laughed softly, his body physically relaxing, but his shoulders were still tense. He knew I was distracting him from Korra. He moved forward slowly, knowing I would fight if he made any sudden moves.

He stood before me, his eyes burning into mine, pleading. "Kanni," He begged. "You need to understand that this is the way to true equality. Do not make me fight you. Please."

I closed my eyes, feeling his calloused hands grip my arms softly. I shook my head as I met his gaze again. "How long do you think this will last, Amon? One day they'll find out you're lying... and they'll turn against you. Where would you be then?" I pushed him off, my anger bubbling up again. "And you lied to me!"

"I never lied."

I shoved his chest again angrily, fighting tears. "What about being Yakone's son? Or Tarrlok's brother? Or even just being from the Northern Water Tribe! That's my home! Why didn't you ever feel like you wanted to share anything about yourself with me? I didn't even know your real _name_!" I shoved him again, but he didn't fight me, letting my anger run its course. I sniffed, furiously fighting my tears that threatened to spill to my cheeks. "And I thought... I thought you cared about me... you said you loved me..." My voice hardened. "But now I see I was nothing to you. I always was a pawn in your game."

Now he stepped forward, blocking my shove angrily and grabbing my chin with force. I gasped, feeling my muscles clench in fear. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"No. I may not have told you thinks. Perhaps I should have shared more..."

"Yeah no shit," I spit angrily but he cut me off.

"Shut up!" I closed my mouth in fear. "But never... _ever_... believe that you are just a pawn in my games." He released my chin, gesturing around us. "Everyone else is... you are the one, single person who isn't."

I felt my heart swell and break at the same time. His hand met my face gently this time, his fingers finding a loose strand of golden hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"It's still my favorite color," He whispered, gazing at me with... love...

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears fight their way into my eyes again. "Amon," I breathed before shaking my head. "Noatak... whoever..." I looked at him, backing away from his touch as my heart broke. My skin burned where it now missed his contact. "I can't let you hurt them."

He breathed through his nose. "Kanni-"

"They're my _family_."

He looked at me with sorrow. " _Please_. Don't make me fight you. Don't make me do this."

 _I'm sorry... I do love you..._ "I don't want to fight you either Amon. Just walk away. We can leave. Just _stop_ this."

He looked down before meeting my eyes again, his gaze steely this time. "You know I can't do that." He slid back into a fighting stance, making me sorrowfully copy him.

"Please," I whispered, broken.

Amon lunged.

I stepped sideways, blocking his attack. I rolled, lashing out with my foot but he easily moved aside. _What the hell? Why is my body not- oh._ _ **Oh, indeed...**_

"Really? You're going to use bloodbending on me?" I said angrily, punching out again, which he deflected. He didn't respond, instead aiming a jab at my side. I flipped away from him, landing lightly in a bending stance. Unfortunately, I was fresh out of water sources... except for the air. I spun my hands swiftly, pulling a small bit of water from the air and shooting them in sharp icicles at Amon. A few shattered against his armor, one scratching at his side slightly. The others he dodged easily with his bending.

I scowled. "I'm stronger than other people you've fought, Amon! Your bloodbending won't work on me!" I fought internally against his bending, spinning to catch him in the jaw with my foot. I nearly knocked off his mask as he stumbled back. I followed relentlessly, my resolve solidifying.

 _I'm saving Korra. That's all that matters. Protect Korra._

I lashed out with more punches, my rage driving me as I pushed Amon backwards. I felt him heating up in anger, before he finally cried out.

"Enough!" Every muscle and vein and bone in my body screamed out in pain as everything came to a screeching halt.

I fought, but his hold was too strong. I looked at him in fear and shock. He was staring at me with anger. "You-" I started, but couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, before throwing his hand back, launching me behind him and down the hall. I tumbled onto the ground in a pained heap.

I lifted my head, hissing in pain as I watched Amon move towards the doorway Korra and Mako had entered.

 _Oh no... Yue... I'm... I'm so sorry._ _ **For what?**_ _For what I'm about to do._

"No!" I cried, lifting my hand in a claw-like manner, clenching my fingers.

Down the hall, Amon's figure stopped abruptly, his body fighting against an unseen force. He turned his head to look at me in shock.

 _ **You need to do whatever it takes. Feel the power of the moon.**_ I rose, feeling Yue's spirit driving me forward, my hand still extended to Amon. I brought up my other hand, twisting them to pull his form down the hall towards me.

"Bloodbender," He seethed through his teeth. "I thought you said you would never use it."

I frowned, staring at Amon with a mix of sorrow and anger.

"Yeah," I whispered as I pulled his form closer to me. "I guess we really _are_ monsters."

Amon growled, his own bending fighting against my own. I yelped, feeling my muscles pull painfully under his control.

I fought to lift my hands, a gesture he mirrored, as we fought to gain control over the other. I grit my teeth, feeling every joint and bone ache from fighting him.

But Amon was powerful... and he was skilled. Tarrlok had said that Amon had trained since a young age in the art of bloodbending. It was something I had done once... now twice... in my life. And the first time had been an _accident_ and I wasn't even sure how I did it.

In the end, experience and technique won, despite having the moon to back me. I lost control as Amon's grip clamped over my entire body, making me go rigid. He threw me backwards in anger, my back slamming painfully into the wall. I cried out as I fell to the floor.

On my knees, I lashed out with more water I took from the air, but he deflected it easily with his psychic bloodbending. He moved beside me, his eyes full of fire.

He lifted his hand, my body obeying as my torso moved upwards, arching my back so I looked up at him from a kneeling position.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a pained voice.

"What is necessary," He responded, no longer using the voice he would use with me behind closed doors... the voice of the man. Instead, he was speaking in the deep and commanding tone that struck fear into benders. He wasn't a man anymore... he was the symbol.

"What? NO!" I cried as he stepped forward, his hand brushing my cheek affectionately. The tears flowed freely now as I stared up into his silver eyes, terrified. "Please," I whimpered as he brushed my face.

"I'm sorry, Kanni."

He leaned his face down, lifting his mask with the hand that wasn't holding me in place with his bending. I looked up at the fake scarring to see his eyes soften briefly. He tilted his head, his free hand coming down to hold the back of my neck lovingly as he connected his lips to mine.

It was rushed and warm and hateful and loving all at once.

And despite the betrayal and my terror and anger, I kissed back. Tears streamed down past our lips, his thumb brushing them away tenderly. As each moment passed of our kiss, I felt my heart shattering. I knew what he as going to do... and the fact that he could kiss me and claim that he loved me and pretend he even cared... before ripping my life to shreds...

And _then_ going after my family...

When he pulled away, his eyes were soft.

But mine... mine were full of fire.

He looked unsure and confused at my expression as his hand brushed over my tear-streaked cheek again.

I fixed him with my steely gaze, my jaw setting and my teeth clenching.

"And to think," I said venomously, never dropping eye contact. "I was in love with someone like you."

His gaze hardened swiftly at my words, his muscles all tightening in rage.

 _ **Kanni, you must-**_

His thumb planted on my forehead and suddenly my entire body was on fire.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Woo! Two in one night!**_

 _ **Also... i literally hate myself rn. I'M SO SORRY READERS! I'M SO SORRY KANNI OH GOD IM JUST SORRY ALRIGHT?**_

 _ **Yeah this caused me like physical pain. Like hardcore pain. And its not over yet...**_

 ** _stick with my people, and lemme know what you think!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	83. Chapter 83: Alone

**Chapter 83: Alone**

It wasn't like anything I had imagined.

That night all that time ago, as I bounced around inside a truck and inside my memories, I had wondered what it would feel like. I had seen it happen various times... to all those people at the first rally... that first time I joined this battle for real...

And at the arena... to poor Tahno and the other Wolfbats. Sure, they were jerks... but no one deserved it.

I wondered if it hurt. I wondered if I would die.

Now I knew.

It felt like fire in my veins, spreading from under Amon's thumb down my body.

And then a ripping sensation, like something deep inside me being pulled out through my forehead.

Finally, a deep burn in my forearm.

And nothing. Everything was silent... drowned out by the pounding in my ears. I felt my body give out, slumping forward into a broad, warm chest. A hand found its way to the side of my head, gently guiding me down to my side.

I opened my eyes, frightened to see him and his terrible face and terrible eyes and damned painted grin of porcelain. He was gazing down at me, his fingers slipping past my cheek as he removed his hand.

My eyelids were heavy and my body fatigued... I felt like I had just competed in the entire pro-bending tournament in a single day. As my vision became fuzzy, I watched the leader of the revolution... the man I had loved... rise strongly and turn his back on me.

Panic rose in my throat as I watched his figure walk calmly down the hall towards the room Mako and Korra had ducked into. I grit my teeth, pulling myself up to my hands, dragging my body forwards.

"Amon! No..." I lifted my hand towards him, but nothing happened... like I knew it wouldn't. I fell forward, my arms giving out. I raised my head weakly to see Amon glance at me, his head dipping slightly, before turning and stepping into the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

My hard resolve finally melted, along with my pride and hope and love and happiness... And they spilled out from my eyes in hot, desperate, angry tears that streaked down my cheeks in never ending waterfalls.

My chest heaved as I sobbed, curling into myself on the floor, the sleeves of the chi-blocker uniform soaking through with tears.

"Yue?" I whispered, my voice hoarse and high-pitched through my tears.

There was no answer. I had grown so used to Yue's presence in my mind that her being gone was horrifying. The last time we had been disconnected was entirely different. I thought _that_ had been lonely... now I realized that this was more than just feeling alone. It was the feeling of being incomplete. Yue was a part of me... and she was gone...

The silence in my mind was so profound... I felt like I was going insane.

Slowly, my fingers wound around the cuff of my glove, dragging it off hesitantly. I let it fall to the ground as I pushed up my sleeve, staring, terrified, at my left forearm.

It was bare. No mark. No fish glistening in the light, looking almost alive. It was a normal, clear, pale-skinned arm. It was what I had wished for for so long... now it was the last thing I wanted...

More tears fell as I found myself subconsciously trying to reach out with my bending to see what was happening in the next room, only to find I couldn't do it.

I felt tired and blind and alone...

"AAAAHH!" I heard Korra cry out, followed by sounds of struggle. _He's bloodbending her! What do I do?_

It struck me that I was trying to talk to Yue... but there was no response... there would never be a response...

I heard the whoosh of fire from the next room, assuming that Mako was joining the fight. My thoughts were proven when I heard his voice screaming at Amon, followed by more explosive sounds.

"Let her go!"

I sobbed, my chest heaving again as I struggled to find my feet, but failing. "Kanni?" A familiar voice sounded behind me, making me crane over my shoulder to find the source.

"L-Lieutenant?"

The mustached man stood behind me, his hands hanging by his side as he stared at my tear-streaked face. It was silent for a moment as he looked at me, his mind clearly registering what had happened. His face softened. "It's Lee."

Tears spilled out of my eyes once more as he moved forward slowly. "I'm so sorry," I whispered between my sobs, my voice breaking.

He shook his head, moving forward to crouch next to me. His strong arms scooped me up, pulling me to his chest. "Sshh..." He hushed me, my face buried into his shoulder as I tried to calm my cries. "Kanni you never deserved any of this... I realize that now... Equality is a good thing... but not like this."

I looked up at him through tearful eyes. I flinched as I heard two hard thumps from the next room. Lee and I looked at each other before I heard the Avatar's voice.

"NO!"

"KORRA!" Mako screamed.

"No," I whispered, struggling to stand. The Lieutenant understood, helping me stand, but my knees kept giving out. He frowned, propping my back against the wall. "You have to save her, Lee. Please! Stop him!"

He frowned at me before quietly asking me a question. "Is it true? Is he a bloodbender?"

I swallowed, my mind automatically pinging with guilt and thoughts of betrayal. _Wait... he already betrayed me... why do I care? He's hurting KORRA!_

At that point, I found myself waiting for Yue to jump in with her own piece... but there was nothing. _What would she say? Something about love... no... I can't love him._

I met Lee's eyes, nodding softly. "Yes."

His gaze hardened as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, gesturing for me to stay put. He turned, slipping into the room silently. As the door opened, I saw the broad shoulders of Amon, his back turned to the door. Past him was Korra, slumping onto the ground. _Oh no... Korra..._ Further past them was Mako, still struggling on the ground, his arm bent strange by Amon's bloodbending.

"Finally," Amon's voice was muffled through the door. "You are powerless."

I grit my teeth, pushing myself up the wall, struggling to find my feet. _Let's go Kanni... you're stronger than this... if you are strong enough to hold a spirit inside you... then you can stand the hell up!_

I stumbled, practically falling through the double doors to collapse on the ground behind the tense form of Lee. One door failed to swing shut, cutting a line of light across the floor.

"Amon!" The Lieutenant's voice was harsh and angry and gruff.

I wished I could feel the obvious pride drain from Amon as his head snapped up at the rage-filled voice of his trusted right hand man.

 _Can he sense me? Does he know that I'm currently sprawled on the floor behind his best friend? I wonder if he realizes that the two closest people he had are now before him... betrayed..._

Lee paced forward as Amon stayed stationary. "Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it?" There was no response. The mustached man glanced over his shoulder at me, kneeling pathetically on the ground. "I just saw you bloodbend her!" He accused, clearly trying to avoid the fact that I had told him Amon's secret. Besides, it was clearly obvious what he was doing, considering Mako was in the back of the room whimpering as his body contorted.

Amon's shoulders turned slightly, his eyes glaring out through the mask's slits. Lee ripped off his mask angrily, revealing his messed black hair. He looked sad as he let it fall to the ground before smashing it with his food, the sound of shattering glass filling the room.

 _Everything he stood for... it's gone. He knows it's a lie..._

"You TRAITOR! I dedicated my life to you!" Lee angrily drew his kali sticks, racing towards Amon.

"No!" I barely had time to yell weakly before Amon lifted his arm suddenly, Lee flying into the air, his body contorted backwards. The man's strangled groans of pain mixed with the terrible crunching sound of his body fighting the bloodbending.

"You served me well, Lieutenant," Amon said darkly, before swinging his arm and throwing the man sideways into long strips of plywood.

I wished I could reach out and see if he was alright, but I was useless... useless... because of Amon...

"Lee!" I cried, some strength surging back into my body with my adrenaline. Amon turned away from the man he once called friend, ignoring me, and pointed his attention towards Mako. His footsteps clicked lightly as he passed the still struggling Korra and approached the firebender, who he maneuvered into a kneeling position with his bending.

I watched in horror as Mako gritted his teeth, his right hand slowly forming into a familiar gesture. _Come on, Mako!_

I saw the boy's facial expressions scrunch in concentration as lightning erupted from his fingers, enveloping Amon. The masked man screamed, electricity coursing through his body, before the sheer power of it sent him hurtling back through the room, past me and into the wall to my right.

Mako stood unsteadily before punching out twice, sending blasts of fire into the stacked wood around Amon, making it fall and trap him. I pushed myself up, glancing over at Lee to see him trying to escape his own prison of rubble.

Looking back at Mako as he lifted a weak Korra, I realized I would only slow them down.

"Kanni," Mako said, the Avatar cradled in his arms. "Are you alright?" His amber eyes examined me with fear.

"Fine," I answered, my own voice sounding unsure. "Go. You need to get her out of here."

"You can't stay! He'll take your-"

"It's too late for that..." I cut him off, my voice hitching as I fought more tears. _Now is NOT the time._ Mako opened his mouth to respond, the sorrow and pity clear in his eyes. "Go. You and the Avatar need to get out. I'll just slow you down. There's nothing more he can do to me now. GO."

Mako nodded before racing out of the room with the half-conscious Avatar.

"Lee," I whispered desperately before hurrying as fast as my weak legs would allow. I groaned as I lifted away the planks as best as I could, helping the man from the rubble. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, steadying himself on the wall before looking me over. "You?"

I shrugged, trying to make him smile. It didn't work... figures... it's not like the day was depressing enough as is.

"I... I can't believe..." Lee tried to comprehend his leader's betrayal when we heard a clatter from the other side of the room. We both turned in shock to see Amon pushing himself up angrily.

He looked at us, rage clear in his silver eyes.

"Amon..." I whispered, knowing he could hear me in the quiet room. "Noatak..."

His eyes flashed a different emotion I couldn't read before moving out the door quickly.

"What do we do?" Lee asked, cradling his arm tenderly.

I breathed through my nose slowly, silently praying to the spirits that Amon wouldn't catch up with Mako. Still... I knew somehow that he would. " _We_... won't do anything."

"What?"

I looked at the man I had come to consider a friend. "You need to disappear. It doesn't matter if you help me now... they'll still convict you."

"I don't care-"

"But _I_ do. So get out of here. Disappear and I'll try to get as many good people out of prison when this is over."

"But Amon... he won..." Lee said, his voice soft.

"No," I shook my head. "I won't let him win. And now everyone doubts him... he's nothing."

The once-Lieutenant nodded before resting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry... for everything."

I gave him a soft smile. "It's not your fault. It's Amon's."

"But I'm sorry that you still... love him."

I sighed, glancing at my feet as I fought more tears. "Me too. Now go. And Lee," I said as he moved away slowly. "Stay safe... please."

He bowed slightly to me.

"And you as well, Kanni."

I pushed myself after him, seeing him turn the opposite direction from me as we emerged from the room. _Good luck, Lee..._

I hurried as fast as my legs could carry me, my adrenaline distracting me from the fact that my world was crashing down. I rounded the corner to see Amon standing with his back to me as he threw Mako around the hall with his bending, Korra sprawled on the floor further down.

"NO! Amon STOP!" I cried, rushing forward and springing onto the man's back, my legs wrapping around his torso, my arms around his neck. He reeled back, unbalanced, leaving Mako to slump onto the floor with a groan.

Amon's vice grip clamped around my forearms, wrenching free easily in my weakened state. He rolled his back, yanking me over his shoulder and throwing me into the wall. I landed with a cry, my eyes screwed shut against the impact. When I looked up, my vision blurred, I saw a flash of panic and sadness cross Amon's eyes, before he schooled it back down.

 _Ever the stoic one._

He turned his attention back to Mako, who he forced into a kneeling position once more. "I'm impressed," Amon admitted. "No one has ever gotten the better of me like that." He was talking to Mako, but his eyes cut to me too.

 _I got the better of you... and you threw it all away you-_

"It's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented," Amon said as he approached the terrified firebender.

"Almost?" I whispered, my voice breaking as my eyes became watery. _So he didn't feel shame? No regret? His love is gone? He feels nothing for ruining me?_

" _Almost._ " Amon's voice was dark and gravelly as he ignored me, his hand raising in the air to take away Mako's bending. I tried to move, but Amon had me locked in position with his psychic bending.

"NO!" I heard Korra's voice cry, making my head snap in her direction. He had found her feet, swinging her arm with a forceful punch. I expected nothing to happen, since Amon had taken her bending, but suddenly a pillar of wind pushed me sideways, making me curl into a ball against its force.

Mako was shoved down the hall as well, while Amon was flung down its length past us.

"Impossible," Amon breathed as he slid to a stop. Mako and I made shocked eye contact before looking back at an equally surprised Korra. She stared at her hand as she leaned heavily on the wall.

"I... I can airbend?" She asked quietly before gaining confidence. "I can airbend!" She pushed off the wall and immediately fell into the maneuvers Tenzin had drilled into her head. She punched out with a grunt, smashing Amon into a wall before hitting him with another blast of air, throwing him to the end of the hall, his back hitting the metal.

He reached out desperately, his hand clenching as he controlled her body. She grunted, her back arching painfully. Amon stood, both hands now trying to control the Avatar, but I watched as her face turned from panicked to determined.

"No... you... DON'T!" She kicked out with her foot, sending a blast of air into the leader of the Equalist revolution. He flew back, smashing through the window and all the way into the bay waters.

I gasped, finding my feet and racing to the window as Mako helped Korra. Outside, Equalists cried out as Amon's infamous mask floated to the surface of the waves, bobbing gently in the foam.

Everyone looked up to the smashed window as Mako and Korra slowly made their way to its shattered frame. The crowd erupted in angry shouts.

"Evil Avatar!"

"Filthy tyrant!"

I glanced at Korra, seeing her distraught face. I wanted to console her, but my only emotion was worry. Amon... Noatak... hadn't resurfaced.

 _No... I shouldn't be worried... I shouldn't care!_

The crowd had all turned to glare and jeer at where we stood in the window as I stared at the water, some inner, rebellious part of me praying he would be alright.

Suddenly the harbor churned, spraying upwards into the sky, carrying with it... Amon. He lifted himself in the air, clearly gasping for breath. I looked on, seeing that his scars had been washed clean, his slicked hair now free to fall around his face in the wind. He seemed shocked as he noticed the mass of his followers standing below him. Everything was still for a moment as the facts set in, the only sound the whirling of the water.

"He's waterbending..."

"He _is_ a bender!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

Amon looked towards our window, his face desperate and afraid. He looked at Korra first, who met his gaze with a look of determination and victory.

Then his silver eyes slid to me where I braced myself on the wall unsteadily. My hair had begun to spill out of its hold, falling around my tired face. I stared at him, trying to convey all my anger and betrayal... but only succeeding in looking sad.

For a moment, his eyes softened, almost glistening with unshed tears. I wanted to love him... I _did_ love him... but I couldn't... shouldn't.

I pressed my lips into a line before turning my face away.

I heard a whoosh of water, followed by Mako striking out with fire blasts. I quickly turned back with my subconscious worrying without my consent. Mako's blasts fell short of the dark form now shooting beneath the waves... disappearing into the shadows.

Korra stepped over to Mako, the two hugging in a mix of triumph and sadness. I stayed where I stood... the entirety of the day crashing onto my shoulders...

 _It's over..._

And I had never felt more alone.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **No... it's not really over! Not yet!**_

 _ **So i feel like all these chapters have been super depressing... and that might not stop haha. Sorry... I really do feel guilt for being mean to my characters... but i don't want to make the ending super predictable or fairy-tale-like.**_

 _ **Anyways, more chapters to come, so stay with me!**_

 _ **Hope you all have a wonderful weekend, in case you don't hear from me!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	84. Chapter 84: Crossroads

**Chapter 84: Crossroads**

The entire city seemed to be quiet as we made our way back towards the docks. Police were spilling out into the streets, along with thousands of terrified benders and non-benders a lot.

I walked a few steps behind Mako, who held most of Korra's weight as she was still fatigued. I wondered briefly why I wasn't the same way.

Then I realized that I was... but I was just too numb to notice it as I trudged along. I heard cries of anguish and saw the watery streaks of tears on so many faces that they all seemed to blur together. Mothers cried for their children who died in battles. Fathers held the quivering forms of their family members who had their bending stolen. Equalists sat quietly at the _true_ revelation...

That Amon had lied.

 _He lied to all of us._

"Korra!" I heard the deep voice of Tenzin before seeing his red robes streaking through the crowd. The girl pushed off of Mako to give the airbender a desperate and sorrowful hug. He embraced her as she cried, the crowds around us backing up at the sight of their broken Avatar.

I watched her silently as I subconsciously rubbed at my now bare forearm.

"Get down on the ground!"

"Please! Just let me see her! I need to know if she's alright!"

I heard a slap, followed by a cry. My head whipped around at the familiar voice, searching for my friend.

"Kanni... are you alright?" Mako began to say, his hand landing sympathetically on my shoulder, but I ignored him. I rushed into the crowd, pushing people who were reaching out to me, trying to clear a path.

"Did you see him?" The crowd asked.

"Was he really a bender?"

"What happened to the Avatar?"

"Did he take her bending?"

"What side are you really on?"

I ignored them, surging onward until I saw Ming's fallen form on the cobblestone, her delicate hand clutching her red cheek. An officer stood above her, angry and aggressive.

"Stay on the ground!" He barked.

"Please," She whimpered, flinching as he raised his baton this time.

I ground my teeth, running forward on shaking legs to throw my body into his, making him fall on his back. He was angry before seeing me standing over him in rage, my fists clenched.

"Don't _ever_ lay a hand on her," I growled.

"Miss," Another officer came over. "With all do respect, this is a confirmed Equalist who is resisting arrest."

I turned to Ming, crouching to her level.

"Kanni," She breathed, relieved. "Thank goodness you're alright." I smiled sadly at her, not wanting to say the words out loud. She watched my face, her wise eyes catching on to every tick of my face and seeing the tears hidden being the stoic mask. "Kanni?"

I pull back my sleeve nonchalantly and allow her to see my arm, devoid of its mark. She laid her soft hand on my skin, her eyes welling with tears.

"Oh no," She whispered, looking into my stormy eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kanni. I'm so so sorry."

I bobbed my head at her silently before turning my arm over to grab her wrist and help her to her feet. My fingers grazed her cheek gently, seeing her flinch away. "You alright?"

She nodded, still looking at my face with pity.

I glared at the officers who had stood back watching me, now joined by Tenzin, Korra, and Mako. "This woman is no criminal. She's a healer. Did she heal Equalists? Sure. But she also healed _me."_ The people around me stood in stunned silence at my fierce proclamation, their eyes wide. I looked to Tenzin. "Please. She hasn't done anything wrong."

His expression softened. "Kanni, she assisted a rebellion..."

"She never even supported it!"

He looked to Ming, his eyebrows raised. She cleared her throat nervously. "Yes sir... I agree in Equality, I won't lie. But not... not how Amon went about achieving it."

"Then why did you join the Equalists?" Mako asked.

Ming looked at him with an even gaze. "It was different when it first started... and once you joined... there was no getting out. Not really."

Tenzin nodded solemnly before meeting my pleading eyes. Finally, after several moments of silence, the councilman opened his mouth. "I see no wrongdoings by this woman. Leave her be, officers."

They nodded, turning away.

I approached Tenzin slowly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"It is I who should be thanking _you_ ," He countered, embracing me. "I'm so happy to see that you're alright."

I frowned into his shirt, fighting the tears that threatened to spill in his loving arms. I hugged him back, my fingers knitting into the red cloth.

I stepped back, sniffing away any emotions. "Is everyone alright? Did you find Pema and the baby?"

"Yes. I sent her and the kids back to the island with Oogi. They'll be safer there."

I had a sudden rush of realization, my eyes widening as I stared at the airbender. "The island! Tenzin we have to go!"

I pushed past him towards the docks, followed by Mako and Korra, who seemed to have found the same brainwave. I stopped abruptly, turning back to see Ming standing awkwardly amongst the rippling crowd. Her arms were folded over her body, hugging herself as she looked at me sadly.

I pressed my lips into a line. "Come on, Ming! Let's go!"

She raised her eyebrows, but moved forward nonetheless. As I hurried towards the docks, I laced my fingers with hers, both trying to give and receive emotional support.

Tenzin raced after us, Korra moving weakly alongside Mako. "What is happening? What's at the island?"

Mako responded as I stepped onto the docks. "Tarrlok is held there. Amon could go back for him, since he knows that he told us!"

"For revenge?" Tenzin asked, hopping into a boat beside me and Ming.

"For his family," I whispered, nodding to the ferryman, who began our quick cruise through the waves. Tenzin glanced at me, his thick eyebrows knitting in curiosity and concern.

"Kanni," He spoke softly, the waves slapping the side of the boat. "Will my family be safe?"

"He won't touch them," I replied in a stoney voice, my eyes set on the island.

"Perhaps you could go ahead. You're faster than this boat..." My gaze cut downward briefly before returning to the island.

"If only..." I said vaguely, trying to stay focused on Amon.

I saw the airbender's mouth open in realization out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything. The boat docked a few minutes later, our group hardly waiting for it to stop before bounding across the stone docks and up the stairs.

My breathe came in huffs already, my body still weak. "Find your family," I told Tenzin as I changed direction, speeding towards the other edge of the island, rather than the temple.

"Where are you going?" Mako cried, stopping in his tracks. "Tarrlok was this way!"

"Then go find him!" I commanded, running off and leaving them behind. I knew how fast someone could move underwater with waterbending. Amon already had Tarrlok... it was possible he wasn't even on the island anymore.

I rounded the mass of rocks that represented the begging of the decent to the small beach I knew was below. Peering down, I spotted a motor boat... with two figures making their ways to it.

 _No. You won't get away this time._

I hurried down the steps, my light feet only barely audible on the stone. My fingertips brushed against the rough stone as I descended, my mouth set into a firm line. I slipped around a gray boulder, seeing Amon and Tarrlok's feet touching the sand.

"Amon!" I yelled, my body shaking in rage and confusion and fear... _fear? Why?_

His body goes rigid as Tarrlok turns to meet my gaze. "Kanni?" He asks, glancing at his brother in confusion before looking back to me.

Amon turns, his hood down and face clear... so I can see the man once again. His silver eyes are cast towards the ground when he turns, refusing to look at me.

My teeth grind onto my cheeks, trying to focus on anything but the striking pain in my heart.

"Noatak," Tarrlok said softly, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Look at me..." I whispered, tears trying to escape. "Look at me!" My fists balled as he slowly slid his eyes up to meet mine.

"Kanni..." He breathed, his face looking tortured.

I shook my head as my eyes began to water. "You should be in jail. How _dare_ you run." I looked to Tarrlok. "How dare _you_ run... after what he did to you? After what he's done to _so many_ people?"

"Kanni-" Amon stepped forward, his hand reaching out towards me, but I took a step back, shaking my head as tears finally fell.

"No. No you have no right to use my name. Never again."

"Please," He whispered, stepping onto the bottom step, but I stuck out my hand, shoving him backwards to the sand.

"No. You took everything from me! How could you? Do you even feel _anything?_ " I stumbled as I tried to back up, my heel catching the stair and making me fall into a sitting position. My ass hitting the ground somehow unleashed my tears, my hand coming up to cup over my gaping mouth as sobs slipped through my fingers.

A gentle touch brushed my hair out of my face, wiping at the tears upon my cheeks. I flinched, having not even heard the man ascend the stairs. I shifted away from him, my vision blurry and filled with hatred.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, wishing I could find the strength and resolve to growl and shout and scream.

His eyes called out in desperation, his hand reaching for me once more, touching my cheeks light as a feather. My mind flashed backwards as I felt his breath ruffle my tousled hair.

 _That first time we kissed, his hand light on my face, pulling me towards him carefully and gently. Him asking Yue to give us privacy... she had been so willing..._

Now she was gone.

"Kanni," Amon... Noatak breathed, his other hand coming up to cup my chin, and I was shot backwards once again.

 _His warm chest against my face when he would hug me, his lips against my hair._

 _His calloused hands on my arm, shoulder, leg..._

 _His fingers lacing with mine._

 _His strong arms encircling me, blocking out the nightmares._

 _His gentle words whispered in my ear... reassurances of love..._

I snapped my eyes open, my fingers latching around his wrists.

"NO!" I cried, tears blurring my vision, but I relied on instinct. I twisted, rolling over his bent leg further down the stairs. I pulled him with me and threw him into the sand at his brother's feet. I slowly stood from a crouch, my boots now planted in the soft earth. I leveled my gaze at Amon, my eyes surely red and puffy.

He looked up at me as he found his footing, his hair now tossed about and loose... framing his handsome face.

 _No... you can't love him. He's a monster..._

"Kanni, please," He begged, his hands held out, palms up. A peace gesture. _There's no peace... there can't be._ "I'm so sorry for what I had to do to you... I'm... I'm so sorry." His voice broke and I felt my heart crack more. The hard casing I had tried to build around it was failing... He looked down at his hands, his eyes glazed. Tarrlok stood quietly behind, gazing at me with understanding and pity.

"I suppose I really am a monster..." Amon whispered.

I closed my eyes briefly at his pitiful sounds... my heart broke for him. Tarrlok's story showed that he was bound for disaster from the beginning. _Was it even his fault? Everything he did was still his own actions... everything he did to me..._

"We both are," I whispered, opening my eyes to look at the man I had loved... still loved... shouldn't love.

He heaved a breath, taking a step. I lifted my chin to keep my gaze fixed with his, my stance still rigid. "Come with us... come with me. I'll make it up to you... everything I did... We can start over, all of us!" He gestured between the three of us. "Please, Kanni. I'm so sorry for what I had to do to you... please forgive me. We can be happy together... no war or anything between us... like you always wanted."

I closed my eyes again, breathing in through my nose to calm my racing heart. I was at a crossroads...I wanted to go... but I was _needed_ here... with Korra and my friends... the people who _hadn't_ betrayed me.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything to me, Amon... you didn't _have_ to take my bending away!"

I watched Tarrlok flinch, his sorrowful face growing darker.

"Kanni, please," Amon pleaded.

I shook my head, looking at him with tears in my eyes. "What you've done... I cannot forgive. I'm needed here..."

"Kanni-"

"I've made my choice, Amon," I said, my hand held up, my gaze hardening while my heart broke. "Get out of here before I decide against letting you go."

Amon's face broke in despair, but he turned away, his shoulders slumped in defeat. I knew that beneath the surface, he was angry at me... I was angry, too.

"Come brother," He said, his voice gravelly. "You truly are all I have left in the world." I flinched slightly at his words, trying not to let them bother me.

Amon stepped into the motor boat, moving to the wheel. Tarrlok stood a moment, looking at me in his disheveled state.

"Are you sure?" He spoke softly enough for our conversation to go unheard. "He really does love you."

I sighed, resigned. "I know. But I shouldn't love him. Not after what he's done."

"We all make mistakes."

"Yes... and now I need to fix mine. I'm needed here.. and I can't forgive him." I looked at my feet in the sand.

"I understand," Tarrlok said, surprising me. "We each have things to atone for." He looked at his brother with sadness, making me worry.

"Now don't go doing anything stupid, Tarrlok."

He smirked tiredly at me. "Is that concern I hear?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly... but take care of each other. You're brothers... that's what family is supposed to do."

The man looked at me before approaching me and resting his hand briefly on my shoulder. "Live well, Kanni."

I raised my eyebrows, confused at his choice of words, but ignoring it. "You too."

He turned and clambered over the side of the motor boat, which Amon sped out into the open water. I stepped further onto the sand, tears escaping onto the planes of my cheeks once more.

 _I just let the man I love leave forever... but it's for the best... he'll go make a life somewhere and I'll make one for myself. Maybe we'll meet up one day... when things are better..._

 _But no... I hate him... I can't forgive him..._

As the boat went further away, I saw Amon's figure turn to look back. I crossed my arms, hugging myself as I stared back.

And maybe... just maybe... our eyes met and my heart broke yet again.

The boat blurred out from the distance, and I watched the black dot until it disappeared out of the harbor...

And out of my life.

"Goodbye."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello all! I apologize for the continuing sadness... which will unfortunately continue for a little bit longer..._**

 ** _The end is nearing, but there are still loose ends that Kanni needs to tie up! So bear with me! Also, I realized that a year ago today, I began this story... and i'd like to thank each of you for sticking with me through this whole journey!_**

 ** _For any newcomers, welcome!_**

 ** _I hope you all have enjoyed the story, which will unfortunately be closing out soon, but know that I've loved writing this story and hearing your thoughts... and honestly just knowing that people were reading._**

 ** _Love you all, and you'll be hearing from me soon!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	85. Chapter 85: Jailbreak

**Chapter 85: Jailbreak**

"Kanni!" Jinora and Ikki's voices bounced through the courtyard as they sprung forward, enveloping me in their arms.

"Hey guys," I whispered, returning the hugs.

"Are you alright?" Jinora asked, her eyes inquisitive.

I gave my young friend a gentle smile. "I'll be fine. How's your mother?"

"She's well, as is the baby." Tenzin's voice drew my gaze up to his form approaching me.

"Tenzin," I acknowledged, bobbing my head in greeting. "I'm glad everyone is okay."

"Girls," He said, looking to his daughters with love. "May I have a moment with Kanni?" They nodded obediently, running off into the temple, no doubt to dote on their mother and newest brother. The airbender stared at me with a mix of fondness and concern. "Did you find Amon?"

I cast my eyes sideways, ice forming in my heart. "No."

His bushy eyebrows knitted. _Never lie to this man..._ "Kanni..."

I sighed. "I saw him and Tarrlok get onto a boat. They got away." I looked off into the direction they went in, my emotions trying to show on my face. I nearly jumped as Tenzin's hand alighted on my shoulder.

"I don't know the circumstances of your capture and escape... I don't know what happened to you there or what happened in any other part of your life... but if you want to share... I _know_ you're in pain. You can talk to me."

I looked into his eyes, my chest contracting in pain. "It's a long story... and I don't have the strength for it right now."

His gaze softened, examining my worn face. "I'm sorry."

I forced a smile. "I'm alright."

"You don't have to be."

I chewed my lip, knowing I would talk to him... just not yet.

"Korra!" I heard Bolin's loud cry as he rode a bounding Naga up the stone stairs, Asami and Iroh behind him.

"We should tell them," I whispered, Tenzin nodding in return as we moved towards them. As the group stopped and dismounted the giant Polar-bear-dog, Korra and Mako emerged from the walkways to greet them.

"Bo!" Mako rushed forward, hugging his brother roughly. "Thank the spirits you're alright!"

"Amon?" Iroh asked, looking to Korra.

Her face contorted in a mix of rage and sadness. "Gone. He got away." I looked at my feet.

All the while, Asami was looking between us all, her brows furrowed. When things quieted, she looked to Korra and I. "What happened?"

"I-I..." She tried to speak, but couldn't.

I looked at the Avatar with sadness before stepping forward. "I'll tell them. You should rest."

She gaped at me. "But _you_ -"

"I'm fine," I shot back. "You need rest. As the Avatar, I'm sure they'll expect you to make a statement soon. Go sleep. You don't have to tell this story."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding, allowing Mako to lead her inside. He glanced at me and I dipped my head, letting him know I had the story handled.

The group looked at me as the new couple disappeared into the building. I lifted my eyebrow suddenly, peering at the group. "Where's Beifong?" I asked, glancing at Tenzin.

He sighed, looking at the ground. "She sacrificed herself for my family's escape. She was captured... most likely Amon took her bending already."

I closed my eyes in sadness. "Where is she?"

"Probably being freed from the prisons now," Bolin offered. "When we passed through the city, hundreds of people were being rescued."

"I should tell her the story too, being the Chief of Police," I muttered, a part of me just trying to find excuses not to admit the truth of what happened out loud.

"I'm not the Chief," Beifong said as she appeared in the courtyard. "And I won't ever be again without my bending."

"Oh no... Lin I'm so sorry," Tenzin said, his voice filled with sorrow.

She nodded to him before looking to my face. "So let's hear it. The revolution is over. How did it happen?"

I swallowed past the lump in my throat before breathing in. "Korra and I both lost to Amon..." I chewed my lip, looking at my toes. In the corner, I saw Ming, her eyes sad.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked, his eyes wide.

"We-" I swallowed again. "He took our bending."

"Oh no," Asami gasped, her hand clamping over her mouth.

"Mako?" Bolin asked quietly, ashamed to ask the question.

I smiled at him softly while I nodded. "He's fine. He did everything he could to save Korra... but Amon was too strong. He was able to keep his bending though. He's the reason we even stood a chance."

Bolin looked shocked. "He didn't try to save _your_ bending?"

I smiled again. "I told them to go. I thought-" I looked sideways, tears brimming. "I thought I could handle Amon... but clearly... I couldn't..." I breathed through my nose, calming my racing heart. "Amon got past me and found Korra... and took her bending away. Mako was able to fight him and we tried to get away... but Amon was too fast and he caught us. He was just about to get Mako... when Korra _airbended_."

"What?" Tenzin asked, his head snapping towards me.

I shrugged, a small, prideful smile lifting the corner of my mouth. "I don't know... I guess it just finally clicked."

Tenzin allowed himself a small smile, his eyes still sad.

"Where is the Avatar now?" Beifong asked, moving to go into the house.

"Resting," Tenzin and I said simultaneously. I glanced at him before continuing. "Trust me. She needs her rest. And the last thing she wants to do is... talk." I chewed my lip before looking at my feet once more.

Iroh nodded, stepping forward. "I'm very sorry for what happened to you, Kanni." I dipped my head, acknowledging him before he looked to Tenzin. "I need to signal to Commander Bumi that the war is over and it's safe to approach the city."

"Of course," The airbender said, gesturing for the general to follow him.

"You should all get some rest before the fleet arrives in the morning," Iroh said. "Congratulations on the pinnacle roles you've played in freeing the city."

The others thanked him, but I stayed silent, casting my eyes to Ming. Bolin and Asami moved after the two men, heading inside. Asami turned.

"You coming?" She asked me, her face filled with pity.

I glanced at Beifong. "Where are you going?"

"You should rest," Tenzin said, looking at her sternly.

She gave him her typical scowl. "I've rested enough. I need to get back to the city and help where I can in rounding up these Equalists." I pursed my lips in thought.

"I'll come with you," I stated. "I have unfinished business in the city."

"Kanni," It was Ming's voice this time. "You should _rest_." She stepped towards me, the others watching her cautiously. _I suppose everyone knows she was an Equalist..._ she _was_ dressed in Equalist garb. "What you've gone through today... you need to rest. _Please_."

"You're not my doctor, Ming."

"I _was._ And I took very good care of you," She shot back, her face hardening as she tried to remain professional.

I turned from her. "I'm going to the city."

She sighed. "Then as a friend! Not as a doctor... as a friend. Stay. Rest. Don't go back out there... not in this condition."

"And what condition is that?" I yelled in her face, all my emotions finally breaking out in the form of anger. "You think I can't handle myself now? Because of what that _monster_ did to me? You think I'm weak?!"

She looked at me sadly. "I know better than most how strong you are, Kanni..."

I bit the inside of my cheek, my eyes filled with tears. "Then let me go." I turned and nodded to Beifong, who glanced at me with curiosity before leading the way back to the docks, leaving the others behind.

Ming moved to follow, but I held up my hand.

"If you're going to be your usual level of stupid, I'm going out to take care of you," She argued.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I need you here. Help Korra in any way you can. And anyone else who's hurt... please?"

She sighed. "Very well. You're lucky I listen better than you do."

"Thank you, Ming." I hugged her tightly, fighting emotion. I left her to tend to the others as I followed Beifong.

On the ferry, it was silent until the older woman opened her mouth. "Are you alright?"

I stared over the side of the boat at the water I would never truly _feel_ again. "Are you?"

She was quiet a moment. "No." The boat docked and we dismounted. "So why did you want to come back?"

"I didn't feel like facing pity. I don't need it."

She huffed a small laugh as she walked into the crowd, nodding towards the police station. "Then I'd avoid the press if I were you. I'll leave you to yourself. I know you can handle it."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you back on the island."

I nodded, glancing towards the police station with pursed lips. A massive crowd was gathering there with the press, lines of Equalists being brought in. I sucked in a breath through my nose before setting off, dragging on a long black coat I had found in the lost bin of the ferry.

I moved along the edge of the crowds, trying to melt into the chaos and remain unseen. Ahead, I spied a woman yelling in a group, a purse around her shoulder. Hanging from it was a black scarf, which I snatched swiftly as I paced by. I rounded a corner into an alley, pulling my tousled hair into a tight pony tail, and wrapping the scarf around my head.

 _Back to the good ol' days..._

I did my best to shake off the fatigue setting into my bones, breaking into a gentle run through the back alleys of Republic City. I slowed as I came into a crossroads, stepping closer to the police truck parked there, its radio blaring.

"Squadron seven is in need of assistance! We are on West Street with multiple men down! Anyone! AH-" The radio feed cut out as the man screamed.

I glanced around, seeing no one was responding. _West street... that's not far from here!_ I took off, racing through the back alleys and vaulting fences, knowing each short cut through the city. I skidded out onto West street in a matter of moments, seeing the looming form of someone I had been _itching_ to punch for weeks.

"Hey Tubby!" I called, pulling back the scarf to reveal my hair, a smirk on my face. The towering man turned to look at me, his face bruised and blood sliding down from his nose, which was swelling. "Wooo!" I let myself cackle. "And I thought you couldn't get any uglier..."

"You _bitch_."

"Takes one to know one!" I called to him as he barreled down at me, ignoring the two standing officers he had been beating up on prior to my arrival. I smirked, diving sideways as he rushed at me, but he was ready this time around. His meaty hand shot out and latched onto my ankle, flipping me over and throwing me into a nearby street stand.

I landed with a grunt, my teeth clenching in anger and pain. _Okay, Kanni. You're sluggish. Take that into consideration. You're not as fast as him... you're not as strong as him... what do you have?_ I looked around as he stalked towards me again. _Brain... Use your brain!_

Shiro's hand gripped my thin neck, squeezing hard as my airflow stopped. I tried to gasp for air, my feet kicking uselessly at his broad chest. I cut my eyes sideways, my fingers following to grab the broken board, and swing it at his head.

It broke on his hard skull, but it was enough to get him to drop me. I immediately rolled, ducking through his legs as my lungs burned. As he gripped his head for a moment, I coughed, trying to breathe again. Barely composed, I launched myself onto his back, my legs wrapping around his neck.

His hands came up to grab at my calves and thighs but my ankles were locked. He flipped me instead, using his weight to crush me into the ground. He got behind me, one hand locking into my hair to pull my head back, the other arm wrapping around my neck and tightening alarmingly fast. I reached back, aiming for his eyes, but barely had time to pull back my fingers from his gnashing teeth.

My foot kicked something loose on the ground and my hand brought into sight the object- a large piece of splintered wood... practically a dagger. I grit my teeth before stabbing it into the arm encircling my neck.

He cried out and I whirled, landing a hard round-house to his jaw, hearing a rather satisfying crack. The man fell to his side, torn between cradling his broken jaw or impaled hand.

"You know," I said, my voice rusty and gasping for breathe. "This new thing you've got going?" I gestured to my face as he looked at me with disgust. "It honestly might make you look better than before..."

He growled, opening his mouth to respond, but I didn't give him a chance, I kicked at his chest, hearing the snap of ribs. I kneeled down to his level, grabbing his hair at the roots to yank his head up to see me.

"Where are Kanan and Naomi?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?" He laughed. "So you can betray and beat them up like everyone else?"

I punched him with my other hand, blood forming in his mouth to dribble down his chin. "Answer the question," I growled.

"I heard Amon got you... I don't see you using your precious bending so I guess it's true. _Good_." I punched him again. "Why do you want to find them anyways?" He spluttered.

"That doesn't concern you. Where are they?"

He smiled, blood in his teeth. "They were captured before me. They're already processed and at the police station. Just where you want them."

I glanced over my shoulder at the approaching officers, who had collected themselves and their brothers at arms. "Thanks for your assistance, Tubby," I said, looking back at him before pulling back my arm and hitting him at his chi point between his shoulder and neck, knocking him out.

I stood, pulling the scarf back around my face and darting off into the closest alley, leaving the officers to deal with Shiro. I slipped through the shadows, finding my way back through the curling back streets towards the station.

 _This isn't going to be easy... especially in my state..._ I frowned beneath the scarf as I scaled a pipe leading up the side of a building. I reached the top, my fatigued body aching and sore, to find myself on a rooftop beside the police station, separated only by the street below.

The courtyard was still filled with reporters and shouting crowds, but the usually guarded hallways and towers seemed to be vacant. I smirked, planting a foot on the side of a nearby post to propel myself up to grab hold of a wire that threaded itself across the gap between the rooftops. My fingers gripped the metal wiring, and I swung my legs up one side to hook my knees around. Taking a deep breath, I warily trusted my weakened body to hold on with my legs as I lifted my upper body higher to let myself sit on the wire, my legs swinging off of one side.

"Okay," I breathed to myself, trying to stay focused as the ground loomed far below. I stood shakily, balancing on the wire, one foot in front of the other. _This was a lot easier when my entire body wasn't out of whack..._

I stuck out my arms, taking a hesitant step forward. My foot planted, but I couldn't gain my balance, my arms swinging wildly as I fought to stay upright and not plummet to the street. _Okay... fast and dangerous, it is._ I dropped the idea of 'slow and steady' and began to take quick steps forward, my entire body fighting to stay vertical.

I neared the roof of the station, my balance failing miserably. With a frustrated growl, I planted a foot on the wire and launched myself forwards, landing in a roll on the stone roof. I huffed out a relieved breath before standing and scanning the area.

 _Still no guards... perhaps things are finally going my way..._ I frowned, knowing the confrontation that was coming. Nearing the edge, I gripped onto the railing lining the tower, hopping over it easily. I glanced down at the people below, all of them oblivious to the crime I was probably about to commit.

I sighed, prying open the window and clambering through. I glanced over the railing of the winding stairs, finding myself missing my ability to sense people. I frowned, hurrying down the staircase quietly, my long coat flaring out behind me.

When I reached the bottom, I peered around the corner, spying a few guards in the hall, as well as... The Chief! I pulled my scarf tighter around my face and ducked back into my doorway, avoiding her gaze. Looking out again, I waited until her back was turned before scurrying down the opposite hallway in search of the cells.

On my way I spotted the infirmary, littered with people, the nurses bustling about in hysteria. I quirked my eyebrow, slipping in amongst the chaos as my mind reeled. _They might be hurt... maybe if I bring some of this... they'll trust me..._ I slipped behind a hospital curtain, scooping up bandages and pain medication and shoving it into the deep pockets of my jacket.

Hurrying back out of the room, I made my way down the flights of stairs, hearing the ruckus of the main hall. I glanced out through an open doorway, seeing the room jam-packed with officers, arrested Equalists, reporters, and even some protestors. I looked down the hall, seeing some officers around the locker room.

I smirked, seeing that they weren't metalbenders, meaning they wore regular uniforms, rather than the chi-blocker-proof metal. I rushed forward on silent feel, my fists lashing out to their chi points and knocking them out, the only sounds being the heavy thuds of their bodies hitting the floor. I kicked open the locker room door, dragging their unconscious forms in to hide them for as long as I could.

Luckily, the room was currently unoccupied. I spied a large bag on the ground, so I snatched it up and dumped its contents before stuffing in the medical supplies. I then proceeded to rummage through the various lockers, searching for regular clothing that looked like it would fit my friends. I added a few extras that wouldn't fit, my mind wandering to my upcoming plan... should it succeed.

Happy with my findings, I slung the back around my shoulders and darted out again in search of the inmate roster. _If I find that, I find them..._

I moved silently through the halls, ducking into vacant rooms when officers would pass by. Finally, I glanced into a room, seeing a young man surrounded by papers and an uncanny number of Equalist weapons.

I stepped in quietly, clearing my throat as my fingers brushed over the top of a chi-blocker glove that sat on a desk. He jumped, looking up at me through his glasses.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"That doesn't matter," I responded in a monotone. "Do you have the names of all the people arrested today?"

He visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. "I-I have it."

I held out my hand as I left the electric glove behind. "Let me see it."

"I- I'm afraid that's classified."

I raised an eyebrow as I couldn't help but grin under the scarf. "You've got guts, I'll give you that. But trust me... I'm not in the mood to be ignored. The roster, if you please."

I took a step forward to accept the binder of papers from his shaky hands. I set it down heavily on his desk, turning it towards me and flipping it open. "The entries from today?" His finger pointed out the pages as he sat rigid in his chair. "Thank you."

I frowned as I scanned through the names. I didn't know Kanan or Naomi's full names... or any of the Equalists, for that matter... but I still didn't see their first names anywhere.

"I don't understand," I muttered more to myself than the quivering man.

"What?" He whispered, afraid.

I glanced up at him. "There are people that I _know_ were arrested, but they're not on here."

 _Unless Tubby lied just to get to me... to get me in trouble maybe... shit._ He cleared his throat. "Not everyone has been put through booking yet. We've had so many arrests... a lot of people are just crammed into cells downstairs."

I lifted my eyebrows. "They're not even in the system?" He shook his head as he looked at me with fright. "Where would I find these people?"

He swallowed. "I shouldn't tell you."

I lunged across the desk, dragging him forward by the front of his shirt to glare at him. "You really should."

"Okay! Okay! The stairs to the left down the hall. Two flights down and you'll be in the holding cells. But you'll never make it down there. Officers will be patrolling!"

I pursed my lips under my scarf as my eyes cut sideways to the electric glove. "I can handle myself, thank you. Now don't worry," I reassured gently as I pulled my free fist back. "I won't hurt you. I just can't have you running off and telling on me." I punched his chi point hard, letting him slump unconscious onto his desk.

Turning away, I picked up a glove and slipped it beneath my coat as I reentered the hallway. I walked swiftly, my ears pricking at the sounds of chaos echoing through the halls. I descended the stairwell, rolling past the open door that led to the communications room, which was bustling with excitement and bursting with sound. Continuing down, I found my path opening into a long hall, cell doors lining both sides.

 _Spirits, I hope you're down here..._

I frowned as I saw three officers patrolling, two of them metalbenders. _Dammit._ I stepped back behind the door frame as I stripped off my scarf and coat, leaving them on the floor. I left the bag on the ground as well, pulling the chi-blocker mask I had tucked into my belt, back over my head. Finally, I grimaced as I slipped the glove onto my left hand. I flexed my fingers, seeing the contraption spark to life. _The power of a bender in everyone's hand..._ I frowned as I remembered Hiroshi's words.

Sucking in a calming breath, I twisted out of my hiding spot and darted forward with as much speed as I could muster. The first guard spotted me as I approached, his eyes bulging in shock before I connected my electrified glove with his metal-covered chest. He let out a yell before collapsing.

The others turned, ready to fight. I found my pulse rushing, the adrenaline of fighting coursing through my veins. "Hey!" The metalbender yelled as the non-bender officer rushed forward to move past me and sound an alarm. "Stand down!"

Wires whipped out at me from the man's suit, which I dodged sideways, rolling and nearly nailing the wall in the narrow passageway. The non-bender moved to run by me, his shoulder bent down to barrel straight through, but I had other plans. I dodged yet another attack from the metalbender, grabbing the wires with my electrified glove, sending a shock up through the conductive material and into the man. He yelled before passing out, the wires loosening enough to let me whip them at the non-bender's legs. He tripped, grunting as he hit the hard ground, I rolled to him, plating the glove on the center of his back to knock him out.

The inmates were yelling in cheer, their hands gripping the bars as they watched my victory. I stood slowly, pacing the hall, my eyes scanning. Finally, I was met with familiar green eyes and a frown, covered slightly by a beard.

"I know only one person who can fight like that," The man said, his voice gruff.

"Hello Kanan." He remained silent as he watched me warily, but I continued. "Is Naomi here?" His eyes cut sideways towards the end of the hall. I left him, walking down to see the girl inside her cell, her back to the wall and her legs tucked into her chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. She jumped, her face contorting in anger as she recognized my voice.

"You left us!" She cried as she stood, rushing to the bars. "How could you do that? I thought we were friends!"

"We are," I whispered before walking back down the two cell distance to Kanan. I pulled off my mask to look directly into his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I had to do. But it's my _job_ to protect the Avatar..." I glanced sideways at the ground. "Turns out, I'm not very good at it."

Kanan stared at me for a moment, his eyes studying my face. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That Amon was a bender. Was he really a waterbender? A bloodbender?"

I pressed my lips together. "Yes. He's Tarrlok's brother."

Kanan growled, his hands hitting the metal door, making me jump. "Bastard." I huffed a small breath of laughter before looking at the man sadly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Yeah well..." He moved away, glancing around his cell. "I knew the risks of joining a revolution." He looked back at me. "Heard the Avatar can airbend finally. You must be proud."

I smiled. "I appreciate you trying to be friendly. I know how angry you must be."

Kanan shrugged coming back to lean up against the door, his forehead against the bars. "You'd be surprised... I'm not actually angry. At least... not at you." I raised my eyebrows at him curiously as the others around us listened quietly. "We were in a war, Kanni. You were a bender, sure... but I said a long time ago that you were never someone who was bad in any way."

I pursed my lips, my eyes stinging. "You don't even know me."

"Shut up," He snapped, looking at me intensely. "I know a person when I see 'em. You are a genuinely _good_ person. You did what you thought was right. What you thought you had to do. Just like us."

I nodded at him softly. "I want you to know that... even though the revolution didn't work, I'm hoping to help in some way... for reform in the government. Everyone needs to be treated right."

He smiled his toothy grin. "See? Genuinely good." He gazed at me for a moment. "You look tired."

"I am."

He huffed laughter. "Tell me about it. What happened to Amon?"

I glanced at the unconscious forms on the ground, knowing my time was low. "We can talk about that later, if this works. If you _trust_ me."

He raised a bushy eyebrow. "If _what_ works?" I gave him a look before patting down the nearest guard, taking the keys off his belt. "Woah, Kanni! What are you doing? You're gonna get _yourself_ in trouble."

I scowled at him as I unlocked his cell, opening the door to let him step out. "No one knows I'm here. There's a reason I wore the chi-blocker uniform."

"Yeah," He whispered hoarsely to me. "But not everyone in here is going to be nice enough not to rat you out."

I grinned. "You really think someone will believe them? Everyone will think they're just trying to get revenge."

He looked at me with a mix of concern and appreciation. "Yeah, well I'm still in a chi-blocker uniform, too. I won't get far."

I raised a finger. "I planned for that." I jogged to the entrance and revealed my bag of supplies, tossing it to him. "There's clothes that should fit you... and some that should fit Naomi. I put in a mix of extras of different sizes. I'm leaving it up to you, Kanan. Release people you think should be released."

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"People like you. People who won't keep causing trouble. _Good_ people."

He shook his head. "I never said I was good."

I smiled softly. "You didn't have to. Release them. I'm trying to plan an escape from the city for you. Meet me at Aang Memorial Island tonight at midnight. I should have a way by then."

Kanan looked at me with curiosity. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because despite everything," I said as I stepped closer to him. "I still consider us friends. And I don't think people who were just trying to make things better should be punished."

He frowned for a moment. "What about Ming? I haven't heard any news from her."

"She's fine. I already got her acquitted through Tenzin. I can't do that with you or Naomi, though."

He nodded, looking at me with a soft expression. "Thank you, Kanni. For everything."

I bobbed my head, sliding the glove off of my hand and onto his. "Don't thank me yet. You're not out of prison. When you've gotten everyone you choose out, take the stairs up two flights. You'll pass the entryway to the main room. Go up those stairs all the way to the top. On the roof, there's a wire running from the station to a nearby building. Climb across and you're home free. Just stay out of the way until tonight."

"Okay. But won't they notice we're gone? They'll send out search parties. Not that we won't be able to avoid them... but getting out of the city will be impossible."

"Not necessarily," I argued, grinning. "Everyone here isn't in the system yet. No photos or names taken. You don't exist. Now, your buddies might rat you out, but they won't be able to pick you out of a crowd as easy. By the time they find your photos, I'll have you long gone."

Kanan smirked. "Always the thinker." I smiled back before turning away to walk back up the stairs. "What about you?"

I grinned at him. "Me? I'm walking out the front door. See you tonight."

He nodded. "Tonight."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello! I hope you all enjoy the update! It's one of my longer ones, so yay!_**

 _ **As you can see, I'm being super particular in the fact that I want Kanni tying up all her loose ends. Stay with me, because, despite being ALMOST done, we still have a bit to do!**_

 _ **Much love my lovely readers!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	86. Chapter 86: Bumi

**Chapter 86: Bumi**

"Excuse me! What happened to you?"

"Where is the Avatar?"

"Has Amon been defeated?"

"How do you feel about the results of the revolution?"

"Are you on the side of the Equalists?"

"What were you doing at the precinct?"

"Some people think you should be imprisoned too! How do you respond?"

I slouched my shoulders as I pushed through the storm of reporters outside of the police station. Cameras flashed and recorders were shoved in my face as I tried to ignore them.

"Excuse me," I muttered tiredly. "Let me through."

"Do you have a comment? Do you have anything to say for what you've done?" One man stood before me, jamming his mic to my lips. I scowled, pushing it away with scorn.

"No. I _don't_ have anything to say. Now _move._ " I shoved through the man, making him stumble backwards, causing just more of an outburst of questions and blinding flashes. I narrowed my eyes and plowed forward, heading into the courtyard, hoping to disappear into the back roads. Unfortunately, it seemed the reporters had other plans, corralling me into their horde. I glanced around, the fatigue from my day beginning to weigh on me as my head spun.

I was hit with a moment of panic, having been used to wearing the chi-blocker uniform, thinking for a moment I was still in it. Of course, I had left it below... with the people I had just helped to escape prison...

I chewed my lip as lights continued to flash.

"ALL RIGHT MOVE!" I jumped at the commanding voice of Lin Beifong, the proud woman striding towards me with power. "BACK UP!" She screamed at the journalists, making them scatter as her men assisted in pushing them away.

"Thanks," I muttered to her when she arrived at my side.

"Why would you put yourself in that situation? What are you even doing here?" She asked firmly.

"I... I was just passing by. I wanted to make sure that the people who deserved to be captured were..." I looked sideways, admittedly proud of my vague... yet pretty truthful response.

The gray-haired woman gave me a tight lipped smile, ranging between amusement, pride, and the desire to discipline me. "I heard about a figure in black that kicked some chi-blocker's ass. I can probably safely assume that was you?"

"That depends."

"On what?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"If I said 'yes', do I get in trouble?"

She smiled at me genuinely now, rolling her eyes, her tired face looking ten years younger for a moment. "Get out of here. Avoid the main streets if you can. I suggest you head back to the Island. Tenzin is probably worried about you. And," She placed her hand on my shoulder. "You need to rest."

I frowned at her. "I don't-"

"Yes you do. Go. I'll be back at the Island shortly."

I nodded to her, turning to hurry across the courtyard and into a side street, ducking quickly into the darker areas. I found myself wishing I had kept the black scarf, but figured I could manage without it. _I have to..._ I sighed as I slipped through alleyways, heading towards the docks.

A shadow moved in the corner of my eye, making me reel. I automatically felt myself expecting to get a read from my bending... I chewed the inside of my cheek as I slid my feet into a fighting stance, despite the ache in my muscles.

"Easy," A familiar voice said as the figure moved forward, his hands in the air in surrender.

"Lee?" I asked, straightening. "I thought I told you to get out of the city!" I whispered hoarsely.

He stepped into the dim lighting from the sun, filtering through the buildings. He smirked. "Yeah, well I couldn't just leave you. Besides, I had a feeling there would be others to escape."

"You stayed to help them?"

"If they deserve it."

I smiled softly. "It so happens that there were some escapees today."

He returned the expression. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."

"Of course not."

He was silent a moment. "I'm assuming you chose well?"

"Yes. Kanan. Naomi... the rest I let Kanan decide."

Lee nodded thoughtfully. "I trust Kanan. He's a good man. Do you know what they'll do?"

I shrugged. "I haven't gotten that far in my plan yet, to be honest. What about you?"

"I might have a solution for us both. If Kanan didn't allow _too_ many out, I know a place we can settle until things cool down. I have contacts that can help with identities, but no one will be able to return to the city..."

"I know. But can you help?" I asked him desperately.

He pressed his lips together as he gazed at me. Finally, he nodded. "Yes. I will meet the group at dawn at the northern docks."

"The shipyard?"

"Yes. Can you contact them?"

"I'm meeting them at midnight."

He nodded, placing his hand on my shoulder, similar to how Beifong had. "Good. Let them know that I'll be there. Bring what they want to travel with, if they have anything at all. Pack light." I nodded in understanding. "How are you?" He asked, gazing at me softly.

I sighed, shrugging off his hand. "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"Because you have people who care. Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," I answered honestly. "In time."

"Do... you want to come with us?"

I looked at him, shocked. "I don't think they would be fine with it."

"You think I care? Do you want to come? Get away from all this? Start over?"

I glanced down at my boots as I considered his offer, wishing Yue was in my head, guiding me. _Do I run? I could get away... learn to live as a non-bender again... like I used to._

I pursed my lips before shaking my head. "I've been running away and trying to start over my whole life... It's time I faced the things I've done. Besides, my activity of late has gotten me quiet a bit of attention. Everyone knows the golden-haired girl now."

"You could dye it."

I chuckled. "No. There are things I need to face... I need to stay. But thank you."

He smiled at me before offering his hand. I took it, feeling his strong, calloused fingers wrap around my soft skin. They were similar to Amon's... worn and tough... I mentally shook myself.

"I hope I see you again, Lee," I admitted.

He glanced at me warmly. "You will. And I'll try to stay in contact. If you're going to stay on the public page, it won't be hard to find an address."

I let out a laugh before shaking my head and pulling him into a hug. "Be safe," I mumbled into his shoulder as he returned the hug.

"You too, Kanni. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lee."

The man turned, nodding to me once more, before disappearing down the alleyway, pulling a cap onto his head. I sucked in a heavy breath before continuing on my way, happy that I now had a way for my friends to escape.

Still... everything weighed on me, and it only seemed to be getting heavier with each tired footstep.

Finally arriving at the docks, I gestured kindly to the ferryman to take me across the water to the island. He obliged, his face filled with pity that I didn't want. He tried to start a few conversations with me to fill the silence, but I found I preferred the quiet. It was peaceful on the waves, despite not being able to feel them anymore.

Maybe it was the dark truth, finally setting in... that my connection to water and to Yue... the connection I had resented and taken for granted for so long... was gone. Forever.

And I finally appreciated it.

The boat nudged gently against the stone docks, and I didn't wait for the ferryman to tie off before hopping off and striding towards the stairs. I climbed them, the island eerily quiet in the dimming light.

I found myself a small alcove, overshadowed by trees that had long since lost their blossoms. But it overlooked the harbor, the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks soothing me. Not wanting to face the others yet, I decided that my rest could be meditation.

I sat in a dry patch of stone, snow surrounding me, as I crossed my legs and tried to relax. _Maybe I can talk to Yue... maybe through meditation I can reach her..._ I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into peace.

"Kanni?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of Jinora's voice. I craned my neck around, stiff from sitting. _How long have I been here?_ "Are you okay?"

I gave her a soft smile. "Yes, I will be. Thank you." I stood, stretching out my back and trying to forget my frustrations. The sun was still sitting low in the sky, so I hadn't been meditating _too_ long, but it was long enough for me to fail repeatedly at contacting Yue.

"Amon took it away didn't he?" She asked quietly, looking up at me with soft eyes.

I crouched to be closer to her height. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "You're different. You're acting like Korra." It struck me that Jinora, while always being smart and observant, had been forced to grow up faster with the chaos.

I put my hands on her arms, holding her in front of me. "Yeah... he did. But I'm gonna learn to manage."

She pushed forward, wrapping her arms around my torsos and burying her face in my chest. "I'm so sorry," She whispered, making me hug her back and nuzzle into her dark hair.

"I'll be alright. I have you to keep me strong," I said to her, brushing her locks away from her face.

She sniffed back tears, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I came to bring you down to the docks. Chief Beifong is here and the fleet is about to arrive."

I smiled, taking her hand. "Let's go meet everyone, then." As we moved down the stairs, Jinora tugged on my hand, making me stop. "What is it?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Did you love him?"

I was shocked by her question, my mouth gaping before fumbling for a response. "Who?"

She frowned. "You know who. Amon."

I stared at her for a moment, her gaze intense. "I..." I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie to her. "Yes. I did... Maybe I still do. I shouldn't. It's complicated."

She gave me a soft smile. "You're like the books I read."

I chuckled, tugging at her hand to get her moving again. "Yeah well, real life isn't as sweet as your books."

"They died in my books..." She muttered softly.

I raised my eyebrows. "What the hell kind of books are you reading?" She laughed at me, making me join her. I stopped her as the docks and the people crowded there came into view. "Jinora." She hummed at me in response. "This stays between us... okay?"

She frowned at me. "Why would I tell anyone? If you need to talk, I'm here." She hugged me again, the fact that she acted too old for her age striking me once more, before hurrying ahead of me to her family. She raced down the dock to her father's side, who stood with the rest of his family. I grinned, seeing Meelo on his shoulder and Rohan in Pema's arms.

"Kanni!" Ikki's voice squealed from atop Naga. I smiled at her, nodding to Tenzin as I passed them to join Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami. Beifong stepped forward, resting her hand on Korra's slumped shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon got you, too," She said gently, her voice sad.

"Hey!" Bolin jumped in excitedly. "At least you unlocked your airbending!" Everyone looked at him with blank stares, Pabu giving a little chirp from his shoulder.

"Bro, not the time," Mako scolded.

"Right, right." He stepped back, pointing behind him. "I'll just stand over ." He put his hands over his mouth. "In silence."

I let out a laugh, standing next to him and allowing Pabu to hop into my arms, his soft fur comforting me.

"You're an idiot," I mumbled to Bolin with a grin.

He gave me his infamous cheeky smile, before his face fell. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "I'll survive." I glanced to Korra and Beifong. "Just like everyone else."

"Still..." He looked at me sadly.

"Bo," I smiled at him, nudging his shoulder with my own. "I'm alright. Thank you for being here."

He smiled. "Anytime, Kanni."

"Look!" Meelo cried out from his father's shoulder, hopping down to jump excitedly on the dock. We turned our gazes to the end of the island, the bow of a ship coming out from behind the rocky edge.

"You saved Republic City," I heard Tenzin say to Korra softly.

"But Amon got away," She responded. He put his hand around her shoulders, her own coming up to meet it. I turned my gaze forward to the ship that came closer, feeling overwhelmed with guilt. _I let Amon go..._

As the huge vessel neared, I spotted a figure on its deck. "Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki cried out. My eyes widened in shock as the man, who I assumed was Commander Bumi, let out a crazed war-cry of triumph and clapped his hands together.

My mouth dropped in amusement as Bolin, Asami, and I chuckled.

Tenzin sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother."

I grinned at him as the fleet moved into the harbor, slowing to drop anchor. Commander Bumi arrived in a boat, embracing his brother fondly.

"Tenzin! Good to see you're still alive!" The ever-stoic Tenzin nodded curtly in response. I smiled, knowing I was going to like the man.

"Commander," Iroh said, stepping forward to address the man, who saluted. "At ease. Thank you for coming."

"Well supposedly you guys have gotten it all figured out already." Bumi responded before being tackled by his nieces and nephew. He laughed loudly before breaking away to softly embrace Pema and coo over the new baby.

Finally, Korra stepped forward, meeting the Commander. "Bumi," She said, the tiredness in her voice evident. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"And you, Avatar Korra." He shook her hand before meeting the rest of the gang. "You must be Kanni!" He said, ending with me.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand kindly before taking a step back, my weariness setting in. _I need a nap..._

"I've heard a lot about you," He said, continuing our conversation. "You're a talented bender?"

I bit my lip, seeing the sad faces behind him. Clearing my throat, I responded before Tenzin could jump in. "I _was._ Thank you for the compliment. Unfortunately, I lost my bending."

"Oh." He looked taken back, floundering for words. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

I allowed myself a smile to put him at ease. "It's alright. You didn't know. And I will be alright in the long run."

He swallowed, his beard bobbing with the flexing of his chin.

"Perhaps we should all head in for a meal. Everyone must be tired and hungry from the long day." Tenzin began to lead us all back up the stairs. I followed, walking with Pabu on my shoulder and Jinora by my side. Her hand found its way into mine as we climbed, seeking comfort. Or maybe she was trying to give _me_ some... whichever, it was a sweet gesture and I welcomed it.

We neared the dining room and I stopped, pulling the Fire Ferret off of my shoulder and placing him on Jinora's.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked to Tenzin, who was looking at me with concern.

"If it's alright, I'd like to pass on the meal. I'm tired... and I need to go lie down."

His brows furrowed in concern before nodding to me. "Of course. There's always food in the kitchen if you're hungry later."

"Thank you, Tenzin." I gave the young girl a quick hug before pacing away from the mass number of people in the room. I headed towards my room, longing for so much more than sleep.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Help all! I'm sorry for the long periods of time between some posts. I unfortunately got sick yet again (seems to be becoming a goddamned trend and i'm tired of it) and am smack dab in the middle of midterms and such.. despite other crap occurring in life. fun fun.**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry for not much happening in this chapter. I have a short break coming up in which i hope to get a lot of writing done! I'm hoping to wrap up this story soon! Stay with me!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	87. Chapter 87: Kitchen Raid

**Chapter 87: Kitchen Raid**

My feet were light as I made my way through the darkened halls of the temple, heading towards the kitchen. Light pooled out of the open doorway, spilling onto the floor in a soft warmth.

I stepped into the lamp-lit room, glancing around to find no one there. _I guess Tenzin told the acolytes to leave a light for me..._ I smiled, stepping towards the bowls of fruits that were on the shelves.

A small thump came from my right, making me start. Automatically, my mind went to Amon, but I knew he wouldn't be there...he left... I let my hands fall from their fighting position as I watched the tiny ring-tailed lemur perched on the counter. Its little hands turned over and over a small fruit, its huge orange eyes staring at me suspiciously.

I let a small smile grace my tired face. I rubbed my eyes before looking sideways at the crouching creature.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I said softly, scolding the animal. It cocked its head at me, its large ears perked. I saw a bowl of berries and scooped a few into my hand. "Here you go," I whispered, clicking to the lemur as I held the treat out to it. It hesitated for a moment before edging forward to pluck one from my hand and shove it into its mouth, retreating to devour the sweet fruit.

I chuckled, turning with the rest of the berries still in my hand, scanning the counters for food. I spied covered dishes which, once rummaged through, revealed dumplings, rice, and noodles, mixed with various vegetables. In a back box, I smiled at the moon cakes the acolytes had made.

 _Probably in celebration... right... we won the war..._

I sighed, putting the box back down. Stooping below the counter, I pulled out a few burlap sacks that had been used to collect from the greenhouse, tossing them onto the counter beside the food. I jumped suddenly, the lemur daringly darting onto the counter to peer at the boxes.

"No, no. Those aren't for you. Here," I scolded, offering the creature my hand filled with berries, which it raided greedily. It stayed beside me as I began to tie off the boxes, making sure they wouldn't open, before tucking them into the three burlap sacks. The lemur nuzzled my hand, climbing into the bag after the snacks.

I laughed lightly, enjoying the carefree moment, ignoring all the overlying gloom. "Get your ass out of there," I whispered, laying the berries on the counter before grabbing the thing by its hind quarters and dragging it out. It squirmed in my hands before turning and scurrying up my arm to perch around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes as its little fingers pulled at my hair curiously. "Yeah, everyone else thinks it's weird, too." I picked up the berries, offering them to it again, and the lemur took them gratefully, nibbling as I returned to my work.

Its orange eyes watched me as I filled the bags, tossing in a few loose bags filled with walnuts as well.

"You're not leaving are you?" I jumped, the lemur leaping to the shelf as I whirled to see an elderly air acolyte, his head bald and his face worn.

I cleared my throat, painfully aware of the three bags of food. "I-I-"

"Because if you are," He said, moving further into the room. "It would be a waste to bring that much food." _What?_ "You couldn't eat that all yourself before it went bad."

I felt my jaw drop in shock at his words. "I- What?"

He looked at me, his face soft and wrinkled. He smiled, "Of course, if you were bringing this to a group of people, you would be very generous and kind. Will you eat none yourself?"

I continued to gape at him, so he ignored me, brushing past and moving to fetch two bowls and place a teapot on the stove. I floundered for a moment before finding my voice. "I'm sorry... what are you talking about?"

The old man looked sideways at me as he dished out noodles into two bowls, scooping up chopsticks as he passed me again. There was a small table to the side, at which he sat down, gesturing for me to join him. I hesitated a moment, glancing at the bags still sitting on the counter, before reluctantly sitting opposite the acolyte. He slid a bowl to me, revealing seaweed noodles. I raised my eyebrow curiously before accepting the chopsticks he was offering and trying some.

It was silent as I ate, shocked at how good they were. I cleared my throat. "I wasn't aware the air acolytes made these."

He slowly finished chewing before answering, still gazing at his bowl. "We are filled with many surprises." He looked at me mischievously, but my wariness was at its peak from all the recent events, and I stared at him cautiously in concern. He seemed to read my expression, lightening his own. "We also care for those closest to us, even if they don't know it."

I raised my eyebrows at him before I realized he was talking about Korra. "Right. The Avatar has had a... rough... few days. I'm sure she appreciated this." I took another bit of food into my mouth, my eyes fixed on the table.

"She did," He said before his voice grew gentler. "But she isn't the only one who's had a rough time."

I looked up to see his full attention on me. "I'm sorry?"

He raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile twitching his lips. "You act so strong for those around you... But you never allow yourself the emotions you feel. The emotions you deserve."

I gaped. "I _deserve_ to have my life fall apart?" I stood abruptly, turning back to the sacks on the counter with the full intention to leave the asshole behind me.

"You deserve to FEEL," He said, remaining in his chair. I felt his eyes on the back of my head as I heaved in a breath, trying to fight the emotions bubbling inside me. "I've seen how you've acted since you arrived on the island. You're distant. Cold, even. Yet I see your warmth when you're with Jinora. She's a sweet girl isn't she?" I stayed silent, my back still turned. "What I'm saying is... you've been through just as much as the Avatar. Perhaps, you've been through even more. I believe that. Because Korra is visibly sad. You've been so... broken... that you can't even feel."

I breathed out, tears falling silently down my cheeks. "It's not that I can't feel... I just... shouldn't."

"Why?"

"I need to be strong."

"For who? For Korra? For Jinora? Lyn? They have support in each other. As you do. You don't need to be the pillar for everyone."

I shook my head quietly, not sure why I felt the way I did. Maybe it was for Korra... maybe it was for myself. Maybe it was because that if I let myself fall apart, I wasn't sure if I'd ever put myself back together again.

He sighed, shifting in the wooden chair. "You know, sometimes we have guilt over our emotions. We think it's wrong to have certain feelings. But when it comes down to it, there _is_ such a thing as fate. Spirits are all around us, even if we can't see them. We are guided by them. We can't change what we feel. We can't change who we love."

I turned abruptly, looking at him in shock with teary eyes. He gazed at me knowingly, his face gentle. "I know the look of a broken heart... you hide it well, I'll admit," He said, rising slowly, his joints creaking as much as the chair. "But I'm far too old to not see the truth."

I felt my face break into sobs as I moved forward, leaning into his chest desperately. His arms wrapped around me, his wrinkled chin coming to rest atop my hair. I felt a weight on my shoulder, my eyes cracking open to see the lemur petting at my hair in concern. The acolyte and I let out a small laugh, his chest rumbling in his laughter.

"See? Kindness comes in many forms, and it's all around us." I pulled back from his embrace as his warm hands brushed my shoulders. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, which was bare, a rare thing for me. Of course, I didn't have a strange mark to hide anymore...

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Of course." His weathered hand lifted my chin slightly to look at him. "Don't be ashamed of how you feel. Ever." I nodded. "And perhaps, when you're ready, you should talk about it."

I nodded. "If you want to talk..." I glanced at the half-eaten bowl of noodles, but his chuckle cut me off.

"As much as I am curious about who you are, and what your story is," He smiled at me. "Genuinely, I'm beyond curious. But I don't know you well enough to help you. Maybe one day, you'll come back to me and tell me your story."

I was taken back by his words. "Then why did you come here? Why did you claim to understand?"

"Because I do. But I am not the person you need to talk to."

I frowned at him for a moment before it registered in my brain. "Tenzin," I whispered.

He nodded, letting out a grunt. "Yes. When you're ready, you should speak with him."

I pressed my lips together. "Okay... but I need to do something first..." The clanging of the bells chimed across the water, letting me know it was midnight... and that I was late.

"Ah, right. Your friends, hmm?" He stepped back, scooping up his bowl and washing it. He took up one of the bags, sliding in a little extra food. I raised my eyebrow at him. "For you. So you can dine with them."

I let a small smile grace my lips as he moved past me, his hand resting on my shoulder for a moment before leaving. "Have a good night, Kanni."

"You too," I answered, realizing I didn't know his name, and didn't get the chance to ask. I sighed, glancing at the lemur before moving over to the bags, tying them up. "Come on, buddy," I whispered. "Time to go." I scooped up another handful of berries before moving to the window, placing them in a pile on the rock outside. "Off you go," I muttered softly, maneuvering the lemur off my shoulder and out onto the rock. It looked at me, confused as I gestured to the berries. "Just go eat, you whiner." It complied as I shut the window quietly.

I hiked the bags over my shoulders awkwardly before trudging out back towards the courtyard. Reaching the cobblestone, I wandered down the path towards the docks, dumping the secured bags on the side when I reached the point that broke off to the women's dormitories. I didn't really have to sneak through the darkness, since what would an innocent girl being doing that was possibly very illegal anyways, right?

Finding my way through the hallways quietly, I found the room Tenzin had granted to Ming. I slid open the door, the wood grinding lightly on the track.

"Ming," I whispered into the silent darkness. I heard her shift, but she continued to sleep. I rolled my eyes, stepping into the room and approaching her bed. A quick glance around the room showed that she had no personal belongings aside from a single change of clothes folded neatly beside her bag. I approached the bed, my hand reaching out to shake her awake.

Suddenly her form shifted rapidly, whirling to attack me. One strong arm wrapped around my neck, pitching me forwards onto her bed to be trapped in her grasp as her other hand came up, pressing something cold and sharp against the fleshy part of my neck.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered fiercely.

I squirmed uncomfortably in her grasp, my hands holding onto her arm. "Relax! Relax! Ming, it's me!" She let me go with a gasp and I slid to the floor, coughing. "Yikes..." I muttered as I caught my breath. "What the hell, Ming?"

She was sitting upright in her bed, looking between me and the knife in her hand. "Kanni... I'm so sorry! I thought you were an Equalist!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked curiously as I rose, rubbing away the small line of blood from my neck.

She sighed, fiddling with the weapon. "Being publicly acquitted? And by you... a traitor to the cause..."

"Ouch," I said with a smirk. "I know. That's why I need to get you out of here."

"What?"

"Being acquitted by Tenzin won't be enough. Either the police will pursue you or some Equalist will. You're not safe here. You need to run."

She stood up angrily. "Run where? There's nowhere to go. No way to get out of the city. Besides, I need to stay here."

"Why?"

"For you! You need me!"

I stared at her for a moment before sighing. "What I need... is for you to be safe. I spoke with Lee. He has a way out of Republic City. A way to get everyone new identities and make them safe."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Kanan. Naomi. A few others."

She stepped forward. "How do you know all this?"

"Does it matter? We need to go. Pack your things... please."

I turned from her, waiting as she quietly packed her bag. "You... you broke them out didn't you?" She asked as I faced her once more. When I didn't respond she smacked me with her bag. "How could you!?"

I gaped. "How could I save our friends?!"

"How could you break the law? You could ruin everything you have!"

I stared at her. "No one saw me. And that's a risk I'm willing to take... for friends." We gazed at each other for a while before she nodded silently.

"You could come with us."

"No."

"Why not? What do you have here? We could be a family. We could dye your hair and no one would know."

I chuckled. "Lee said the same thing. But I need to stay, Ming." I touched her shoulder gently. "I need to fix things here. I've been running away for too long."

She closed her eyes for a moment before nodding once more. "Okay... what's the plan?"

I forced a smile. "First, we eat."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Turns out I've been blessed with pneumonia yet again. Still, this story is coming to a close and I want to thank you all for sticking with me this long. There's still some wrapping up to do, but we are pretty close!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	88. Chapter 88: Goodbyes

**Chapter 88: Goodbyes**

The boat slid silently along the water to rest against the dock of Avatar Aang Memorial Island. The clock had long since ceased in its chiming, the bay eerily quiet.

 _Finally... the peace after chaos._

I stepped off of the small boat we had motored across, Ming tossing me the line to tether us in place. She handed out the bags of food, slinging her backpack over her shoulders before accepting my hand to help her onto the dock.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here..." She muttered, glancing around at the empty dock.

I huffed, picking up two of the bags, leaving the third for her. "Yeah, well the entire police force didn't know about them when Korra called out Amon, so I think they are." The doctor frowned, following behind me in wary silence as I moved towards the stairs.

The Island seemed dead, the giant rendering of Amon's mask cracked dramatically, half in the water and half out. I was happy it had fallen... it was nice to see the face of Aang again... and not...

I glanced up at a whipping sound, seeing the torn banners of the Equalist revolution hanging from Aang's staff. From that angle, I spotted a silhouette looming above, up where Aang's feet met the island.

"This way," I mumbled, guiding Ming further up to the memorial. We ascended the stairs, coming up beside the carved shoes of the late Avatar. "Kanan?" I called quietly, glancing around in the moon-lit darkness.

I heard the gentle rustle of clothing before a figure rushed Ming and I from behind. She let out a yell before it was muffled by a hand, another figure coming to grab me about the neck. I let out a choked gasp, the bags of food tumbling to the ground.

"Let them go!" Kanan growled at the attackers, emerging from the corner, his shoulders curled aggressively.

A woman- the one holding me- responded fiercely. "She might be ambushing us! We can't trust her!"

Kanan came forward, pushing the woman off roughly. "She broke us out, you damned idiot! Get off!"

I sucked in a grateful breath, bending at the waist to splutter as I regained my composure. Behind me, Ming was released as well with Kanan's approach.

"Thanks," I muttered to the man, rubbing at my neck for a moment before straightening. "I brought food. Figured you'd be hungry."

Kanan cracked his crooked smile, slapping me on the back jokingly. "That-a girl! By the way, you're late." He turned to the small group that had joined us... about six, one or two which I recognized other than Kanan. I glanced around, my eyebrows raised at my male friend, curious about a particular missing individual.

He nodded gently towards the side of the memorial where a lone figure loomed in the shadows.

 _Naomi..._

I looked back to Kanan as I stooped to pick up the bags I had dropped. "Perhaps you should eat. Some of you have somewhere to be at dawn."

"Meaning?" The woman who had grabbed me asked.

I scowled at her. "Meaning I have a plan to get you out, should you accept it. You're welcome to take your own path. I'll tell you more after you rest. It's been a long day for everyone."

The food was taken out and scattered on the ground to be divided between the group. Ming took it upon herself to take a portion out for Naomi, trudging to the side to deliver it. I ignored the young girl in the corner as I took my own small portion and moved off, sitting with Kanan against the massive foot of the Avatar.

I ate silently, watching the ex-Equalists form little groups as they ate together. "Only six?" I asked finally, playing with the dumpling on my plate.

Kanan sighed, chewing his bread thoughtfully. "Eight, including myself and Naomi. But yeah... I guess there were fewer people I had respect for than I thought."

"And what about the two that attacked me?" I looked over to the woman and man, who sat huddled beside Aang's other foot.

"They mean well. Just suspicious. Besides, they're two love-birds. They want to run away together. That puts ya on edge." I raised an eyebrow at him as he chuckled. "So," He sighed, sipping at the tea I has stashed in a thermos. "What's the plan?"

"I met Lee in the alleys. He told me that he has contacts that can get you all new identities and a boat ride out of here in the morning."

"The Lieutenant?" Kanan asked suspiciously. "Isn't he someone we shouldn't trust?"

I shook my head. "He didn't know. He's just as betrayed as you. And he likes you. Said you're a good man. He's a good man, too." I looked off, my voice quieting as I thought about how he spoke with me. How gentle he was when he knew I was broken.

Kanan's thick eyebrows furrowed, watching me carefully. "Kanni? What happened?"

I opened my mouth hesitantly, but was cut off by Ming's approach. I looked at her expectantly as she sat. "Naomi? Is she alright?"

"Yes," The doctor answered solemnly. "She's not happy. I tried to explain that you did what you had to but-"

"It's okay," I answered softly. "As much as I want to be friends, we will probably never see each other again anyways... maybe it's for the best."

Both of my friends looked at me sadly in silence before Kanan spoke again. "What happened?"

I stared at my hands, my fingers twisting around each other worriedly. Ming's hand landed over my own as she whispered, "It's okay. You can tell us."

I swallowed, looking into their honest eyes. "Amon... as you know... _was_ a bloodbender. At the rally, after we got the airbenders, we sent them off to find the rest of their family. Korra, Mako, and I stayed behind to distract Amon and anyone who came to stop them. I... I thought I could face him. I thought he... I thought I could reach him." Ming looked down sadly at my words. "But I couldn't. I had Korra and Mako go ahead and I faced Amon. And he won..."

Kanan's mouth dropped. "You... you lost your bending? That bastard took it from you?!"

"Shush!" Ming hushed him, slapping his shoulder. It was then that a slender figure moved around the side of Aang's foot, revealing her shocked face.

"Naomi..." I muttered, surprised I hadn't felt her presence.. _oh... right..._

Her expression was pained as she looked at me carefully. "Is it true? He took your bending? For real?"

I gulped, detecting the mixed emotions in her words. A part of her was spiteful... but a part seemed sad. "Yes."

Her jaw clenched, her hands fisting at her sides as her entire body seemed to battle over her feelings.

"Naomi... please," Ming said earnestly as she stood, Kanan joining her. _Did they think she would attack me? Is she that angry?_ "This is hard enough for her as it is..."

"Good," Naomi growled out between clenched teeth, her eyes tearing up.

" _Naomi!"_ Ming scolded, but the girl stayed firm as she glared at me.

"Kanni... I am so _angry_ with you. Every time we started fixing things... every time we became friends... you betrayed me! It was a lie _every time!_ " I let her continue, knowing my interruptions would only anger her more. "And I want you to suffer and I want to believe you _deserve_ all of this... losing your bending... the Avatar losing hers! I want you to be hurt!" Her face broke, tears coming down her cheeks as she yelled. "But I _can't!_ " She fell to her knees, her fists pushing at her eyes as her face contorted in pain. "I want to stay angry and hate you but I can't because you don't deserve any of this! I don't want you to be broken... but I wish I did!"

My heart broke for her, the confused girl stuck in the middle of a war. I set down my plate, moving onto my knees to approach her. I knelt before the person I wished to call friend, looking at her with soft eyes as her shoulders shuttered. Finally, after a quiet moment, the only sound her sobs, I wrapped my arms around her trembling form. Immediately, she leaned into my chest, her fists balling into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry," She repeated tearfully.

"Ssshhh," I whispered into her tousled hair, my hands rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too."

Naomi pulled back, her face blotchy and wet. "No," She shook her head. "We both had... a duty. I was wrong to fault you for yours. You never did that to me." She buried herself against me again, crying more.

"It's okay... please... it's okay," I whispered again, tears fighting their ways into my eyes. I lost the battle, the salty drops spilling onto my cheeks as I held her. "All is forgiven. Relax... relax..."

She quieted finally, sitting up to wipe her tears. We were joined by Kanan and Ming once more, both of them silent.

I looked to the horizon, seeing some light beginning to spill up from where the water met the sky. "Dawn is nearly here," I muttered. "You don't have much time. Lee will be at the northern shipyard. He'll help you all get out."

Kanan looked at Ming, who looked grumpy... most likely at the fact that I wasn't joining. But she knew not to push it.

" 'You' ?" Kanan asked, repeating what I said. "Don't you mean 'us'?"

I pressed my lips together. "No. I'm staying to help Korra. She needs me now more than ever."

"But-" Naomi began to argue, but I cut her off.

"Korra lost her bending. It's been her life since she was born. I've lived as a non-bender for most of my life... she needs someone who knows what it feels like to lose it... but someone who can cope."

"She has her airbending..." Naomi muttered.

"But not everything else," Ming said, actually agreeing with me. "I want you to come with us, Kanni... you know that. But... as much as I hate to say it... you're right. Korra needs you now more than ever. Besides, you need to do what's best for you. And I think that's staying."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Kanan looked at the horizon again. "We need to move."

"Agreed," I said, rising up as the others did as well. Naomi looked at me sadly as we moved towards the docks where my boat was tethered. They led me there, hoping to see me off.

"See ya, kid..." Kanan said, his voice gruff, but his eyes showing he cared. I smiled, giving him a warm hug.

"What? No calling me Shiny?" I teased gently.

He tousled my hair before touching my cheek, his green eyes staring into mine. "You're no newbie, kid. Good luck."

"You too." He stepped away, allowing Naomi to approach, her eyes tearful. I hugged her, my head on her shoulder. "Look after these two idiots, okay? Lee, too."

Her arms bounced with laughter as she agreed. "Look after yourself, too..."

"I will. And hey," I said as we pulled away. "It's going to be really hard for me to hide now, so if you ever feel like it's safe to contact me... please do. I won't be too hard to find."

She smiled at me genuinely before kissing my cheek. "Goodbye... my friend."

I smiled back. "Goodbye..."

Ming came forward as Naomi stepped under Kanan's fatherly arm. "He'll watch over her. He sees her like a daughter. You too, you know."

"I know." I said, gazing at the pair.

"Maybe one day you can join us."

I looked to my friend and gave her a nod. "Maybe. But I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet."

"It better not be."

She hugged me. "Look after them?"

"Of course. What else would I do?"

I laughed, looking at her lovingly before stepping onto the boat, Kanan tossing off my line and pushing me from the dock.

"Don't do anything stupid without me, okay?" I called to them, which they all smiled at, shaking their heads.

"No guarantees!" Naomi called with a laugh.

I started the gentle motor, beginning my quiet journey across the waves. Behind me, I heard Kanan's deep voice carry across the water.

"I can't believe he took her bending... How can she not be... more a mess? She should be furious... and that he got away?"

I looked down, pretending I didn't hear them. Ming's answer, however, made me turn.

"She doesn't know how to feel." I glanced back, seeing all their eyes on me.

"Why not?" Naomi asked, her small voice hard to hear over the distance.

Ming's answer was quiet, but clear.

"She loves him."

They were too far to make out any expressions, but I could tell they were shocked by their rigid stances. I turned away, facing Air Temple Island.

 _Don't judge me for my rebellious heart..._

The journey across the bay was short, the morning sky beginning to lighten with the oncoming sun. My boat docked quietly at the temple, my eyes sliding across the water to see two boats scooting swiftly towards the north.

 _Good. They'll make it by dawn._

I ascended the stairs slowly, my body weary once again. Even though I had slept for some time, it would seem that my... experiences... had made my body practically useless. I heaved a heavy breath as I found my way to the kitchen, putting away the bags and washing the now empty platters.

A light knocking at the window made me turn, a chuckle erupting from my lips at the pitiful orange eyes that peered through.

"You've got to be kidding," I laughed, scooping up some berries and popping open the window. "Your'e a little beggar, aren't you?" The lemur hopped onto the windowsill and greedily took the berries from my hand. "Yeah... well I get it, buddy. I was one once, too." I stroked its long, soft ears before dropping the rest of the berries outside the window. I moved to close it, but felt a moment of heart throb for the thing. I rolled my eyes, taking up the bowl of berries and placing the whole thing on the rock outside.

I shook my finger as it looked at me in surprise. "Share," I demanded, before closing the window behind me.

The dishes washed and the beggars fed, I sucked in a deep, calming breath. Moving out of the kitchens and towards the family home, I stepped quietly over the wooden floors.

Finding the shared room, I slid the door as silently as I could.

"Tenzin?" I called softly, wincing at the peaceful form of Pema. Immediately, the airbender's head rose, his eyes tired. Upon seeing me, he became alert.

"Kanni! What is it? Is everything alright?" He sat up, careful not to wake his wife.

"Everything's fine..." I soothed. "I know it's early... but... I'm ready to talk."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _And more continues to happen! We are so crazy close to being done! I've wrapped up her relations (sorta) with a lot of characters already, and there is totally more to come! But we are so close and it's so crazy AAAHHH!_**

 ** _Stay tuned, people! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews and readers out there!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	89. Chapter 89: Empty

**Chapter 89: Empty**

"We'll leave for the South Pole this afternoon, as soon as everything is ready to go." Tenzin's voice drifted out of the dining hall, leading me to the room that everyone was congregated in. The entire family was there, huddled around the massive table, Pema cradling her newborn. Beside Korra sat the rest of the Fire Ferrets and Asami, all of whom looked meek. The military folk seemed to be missing, most likely still busy trying to restore some type of order to the city. After all, they did have to find a new form of government now.

"We're going to the South Pole?" I asked, the words sticking in my throat. Tenzin looked at me solemnly and nodded as Korra spoke up.

"It's possible that Master Katara can heal me. If Amon just uses bloodbending, then she could help. She learned the technique when she was young."

"And outlawed it," I added, looking at Korra questioningly before glancing to Tenzin.

He sighed. "We need to try. For Korra's sake."

I swallowed, meeting his eyes once more before sitting between Bolin and Jinora to eat breakfast. Looking up, I found the older airbender's gaze still on me, his eyes concerned and thoughtful.

When I had woken him early that morning, I had found the strength to tell him everything. And I mean _everything_. My entire story, start to finish. He knew who I really was... knew the terrible things I did and could do. Knew about my rebellious heart that kept getting me into trouble.

Despite being shocked a few times... he didn't say much. He didn't understand how I could love someone like Amon, but I explained that I loved who I assumed was Noatak... whoever it was that I met behind closed doors and without a mask.

Somehow, Tenzin seemed to understand, however hesitantly. "You're a wise young woman, Kanni," He had said. "I know that comes from experience. And you've had enough to last your entire lifetime. I'm sorry. I will not judge you... for any of it. There is nothing you can do to stop fate." His hand had brushed my hair back in a fatherly manner. "You are a good person. That's all I need to know. All that matters."

Still, looking at him now, I knew that he was worrying over the fact that I would have to face my uncle in the South. I was sure Tonraq had already heard about the golden-haired girl. Hell, maybe he even suspected it was me, especially if he heard my name was Kanni...

Of course, him merely wondering and actually meeting me face to face were two different things. I looked a lot like my mother... and I had a feeling he would see that. Supposedly they had been close in their youth. I chewed my lip as I poked at my food absentmindedly, a part of me wishing I had run off with Ming and Naomi.

 _No, stop that. You decided to stay for this reason... to fix things_.

Of course, I hadn't expected to have to face everything so quickly.

"Maybe if the police track down Amon, we can force him to give you back your bending," Bolin offered, his mouth half-full of food.

I shook my head mutely, staring at my plate.

"The police and the United Forces have been searching for any hints as to where Amon and Tarrlok went," Tenzin said, his gaze sliding to me slowly. "We've heard nothing yet."

"How hard is it to track a boat?" Mako said angrily, his fist hitting the table and making me jump.

"They're doing the best they can," The airbender responded calmly as I looked back to my plate.

"Kanni, you spent time with them. You've got to know something? A secret hideout?" Mako pushed, looking around the bodies between us. I met his eyes, seeing everyone's were on me as well.

"I-" I immediately thought of the mountain bunker... the one where we kissed... _No stop it._ "Where they held me was in the mountains... not really a way to get there by boat."

"You never saw any plans? He never said anything about an escape route?" Mako pressed again.

"She was a captive," Asami butt in. "It's not like he spilled all his plans to her."

I looked down, feeling my cheeks heat. "It doesn't matter," I said softly. "I don't think Amon can give bending back."

"Why not?" Korra asked heatedly. "We can _force_ him if we have to."

"No. I mean he physically can't."

"Why do you say that?" Asami asked.

I shrugged. "He took his own brother's bending away. And he didn't give it back, even when they ran away. I think he would have if he could, don't you?"

Korra looked down to her plate as Tenzin's gaze filled with pity. I looked away, not wanting it.

"How are you feeling?" Jinora asked under her breath to me as Korra continued to discuss possibilities for her healing.

I looked at her and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm alright." She didn't seem convinced, but knew not to push me in front of everyone. My eyes glanced over her head, seeing a few acolytes tending the bushes outside in the cold air. One lifted his head and my eyebrows rose at him.

It was the monk from the night prior, quietly preening the branches of a bush as he gave me a soft and knowing smile. He cast his eyes to Tenzin and back to me. I nodded as subtly as I could, earning another smile and a bob of his head before he returned to his work.

"Who are you looking at?" Bolin asked, peering over my shoulder.

I turned back quickly, smiling at my plate. "Just a nice man."

 _The man was right... talking to Tenzin... helped. Maybe things will get better..._

"Councilman Tenzin?" The entire table looked up to see an officer at the door, his chest heaving from rushing up the temple steps.

"What is it?" Tenzin stood quickly, worry on his face.

"We have news... to discuss with you."

Korra rose now. "News about what?"

The officer looked between her and the councilman before sighing. "News about Amon and Councilman Tarrlok."

"What? Did you find them?" Mako said from his seated position beside Korra.

The poor officer looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted in front of everyone.

"Perhaps we should go outside," Tenzin suggested, ushering the man out the door. Korra followed quickly, as did Asami, Mako, and Bolin. My heart sat in my throat as I stood, casting a glance at the airbender family before exiting the room after them.

Tenzin looked at me as I approached. "Perhaps I should speak alone with the officer," He offered, looking between Korra and me.

"No! I need to know where he is," Korra argued, crossing her arms. "Did you capture him? Where is he?"

The officer made sure the family in the next room couldn't hear before speaking softly. "Relax, Avatar Korra. Amon won't be a problem anymore."

My breath caught as I repeated Korra's question. "Where is he?"

The officer looked at me and delivered what I assume he thought was good news. I was a victim after all...

"At the bottom of the ocean."

If it were possible for my heart to break more, it did.

"What?" I asked, sounding breathless.

The man continued. "There were reports of hearing an explosion in the bay. Since we knew that he escaped in a motor boat, we wondered if he had caused it. We searched the bay and found the smoking remains of a boat that matches the description."

"They could have survived," I mumbled, earning a look of sadness and pity from Tenzin.

"No, miss," The officer said, shaking his head and looking triumphant. "There were... remains."

My heart was in my throat and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"What do you mean? Whose?" Tenzin asked, his brows furrowed.

The officer shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't identify them. They were... the explosion was bad. No way did anyone survive that." My chest felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time, making it hard to breathe. "But we know now that we don't need to worry about him anymore."

My jaw was twitching, my mouth slightly agape. Everyone was silent, apparently not sure how to feel. Sure, the bad guy is gone, but it didn't feel... right.

Especially for me.

"Thank you for telling us, Officer," Tenzin said, his voice formal. The man bowed before departing. Tenzin looked back to us, gesturing to return to the dining hall. He paused beside me, his hand moving to rest on my shoulder but I flinched back, stepping past him to walk into the room.

I sat silently, my face schooled into a blank expression. Jinora, ever the perceptive one, knew something was wrong. "Are you-" she started, before being cut off.

"What was that about, Tenzin?" Pema asked, Rohan asleep in her arms.

Tenzin breathed heavily before glancing around at the curious faces of his family, and frankly, some of the nearby acolytes.

"News about Amon," He offered, glancing at his wife. "The boat was found... destroyed."

"What?" Pema asked, shocked. "What about Tarrlok?"

"Unfortunately, there are no survivors. The councilman was lost." _And Amon..._

Ikki frowned. "So the bad man... is dead?" Beside her, Meelo looked equally confused.

"Yes, Ikki. He's gone."

"So we don't need to be afraid anymore?" Meelo asked, his voice small.

I looked at my plate filled with food, my appetite gone.

"No," Tenzin responded softly. "You don't need to be afraid."

Jinora was silent next to me, her hand moving beneath the table's edge to land on my own. I flinched initially, but relaxed as her warm fingers squeezed gentle. I flipped my hand, lacing our fingers as I found I needed her support more than ever.

"How did it happen?" Asami wondered out loud.

Pema cleared her throat. "I'm going to put Rohan down for his nap. Kids? Why don't you come with me?"

They stood obediently, Jinora giving my hand a final squeeze before following her mother out of the room.

"It was probably just a mechanical malfunction," Mako said once the kids were gone.

Asami frowned. "But an explosion enough to... cause that damage? Seems unlikely."

"Maybe the spirits finally intervened..." Korra grumbled, staring into her tea.

I swallowed my thumbs pressed together in my lap. I didn't know how it happened... I didn't know anything about boats or mechanics...

 _"_ _We each have things to atone for."_

My mind flashed back to that moment with Tarrlok, his face sad as he looked at his brother.

 _"_ _Live well, Kanni."_

My mouth gaped. It wasn't a mechanical issue... whatever it was, it had something to do with Tarrlok...

"Excuse me," I whispered, standing slowly.

"Kanni, you've barely touched your food," Asami said worriedly.

"I just... I'm not very hungry," I offered, moving towards the door. I stopped to look at Tenzin. "May I be excused?" My voice was smaller than I meant it to be.

His face filled with that damned pity again. "Of course, Kanni."

I nodded my head quickly in thanks before bolting out the door. I took off across the courtyard and into the gardens, the floodgates opening. Tears washed down my cheeks, blurring my vision as branches snapped out to grab me. My boots crunched against the snow as I raced to the edge of the island overlooking the bay, the sun's rays reflecting off the waves.

I gasped for breath between my sobs as I stood at the cliffside, my fists clenched at my sides as I stared out in the direction that they had gone... the place Amon...Noatak... the man I had loved...

Died.

Everything I had been holding in since Amon let me go came rushing out of me, heating in my chest as I felt like I was burning from the inside. It raged and churned in my stomach like hot lava, my fists pushing against my face desperately, as if it would help somehow.

I would never feel his lips again or hear the way my name sounded on his tongue. I'd never feel the warmth of his calloused hand in mine, or the strength of his arms, the firmness of his chest. I'd never trace the scars that marred his side, splaying out like spiderwebs along his skin.

I'd never see his smile. Or his eyes that flashed dangerously... but also in joy and humor and mischief.

I was still angry and lost and terrified. I still hated him... and I still loved him...

But I would never have him.

All of it crashed onto me as I fell heavily to my knees, letting out a scream of grief. I kept screaming until my voice grew hoarse and my lungs sore. As the terrible sound echoed out towards the water, I realized how I felt.

It was like my yelling had purged everything from me. With Yue gone... and now everything else... I wasn't just alone.

I was empty.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys... I know this chapter is depressing and I'm so super sorry but it had to happen. I promise her story isn't over yet and she has some more turmoil and things to finish up. There will also be an epilogue of this story, so stick with me!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	90. Chapter 90: The Same Blood

**Chapter 90: The Same Blood**

I stood silently to the side, my bag of clothes hiked over my shoulder as the acolytes helped the airbender family pack up Oogi's saddle. The wind was rustling through the trees, carrying along little flakes of white through the air.

I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes and feeling the bitter cold in my lungs.

"Aren't you cold?" Jinora asked, appearing beside me. I looked at her and shook my head. I didn't really feel anything.

Her voice softened. "Are you... okay?" I stared past her head, knowing I couldn't look her in the eyes. My eyebrows pulled together as I felt the pinging emptiness in my chest. I shook my head slowly.

"Will... will you be okay?"

I frowned, glancing at her with a blank expression before moving away without a sound.

"Everyone climb aboard! We're headed off!" Tenzin's call summoned us forward, Korra and the others emerging from the house. Chief Beifong appeared, ascending the temple steps.

"Lin?" The older airbender asked, his eyebrows raised.

She gave him a curt nod. "I'm going with you. I need to see the Avatar regain her bending." Tenzin bobbed his head, gesturing her towards Oogi. I moved after her, swiftly climbing the side of the flying bison, tucking my pack into a spot behind me.

I gave Pema a hand, gently guiding her up beside me before she reached down to her husband, receiving the little bundle of blankets holding her child. When everyone else boarded, Tenzin gave a farewell to the acolytes and White Lotus... _who lost their bending too.._

"Oogi, yip yip!" He flicked the reigns, a crisp snap slicing through the air as the bison lifted its massive tail, floating into the sky. The wind pulled at my tied hair, making me think back to my first time on the creature... where I wished I could feel the air in my hair.

 _"You alright back there?"_ Tenzin had said.

 _"I- I'm wonderful! This is incredible! You get to do this all the time?"_

I curled my legs in tighter, resting my head on my crossed arms, looking out over the side of the saddle. Another bison lifted in the air beside us, carrying supplies and... Naga? My eyes widened at the massive Polarbear-Dog riding in the saddle, a single acolyte guiding the bison.

"That's not something you see everyday," Bolin tried to joke, cracking his signature grin. I looked at him blankly, not feeling any humor.

"Yes, it is." I folded my arms again, letting my eyes zone out over the vast ocean below... that I would never _truly_ feel again.

The flight was filled with chatter, the little Rohan cooed and snuggled to the point of exhaustion. Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin spoke quietly at the rear of the saddle, the Avatar obviously still hopeful that Master Katara could restore her bending.

I frowned at the setting sun, knowing in my broken heart that Katara... despite her incredible skill... could do nothing. _If only I could speak to Yue...Maybe she would know what to do..._

"Don't you think, Kanni?"

Bolin's voice pulled me out of my trance. "What?" I looked at his innocent face, still plastered with a smile despite everything that had happened.

"Don't you think that Asami can save her family's company?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly as I looked between the earthbender and the Sato heir. "I- Yeah... yeah sure. Of course you can." I tried to sound convincing, but I wasn't entirely sure. Her father _was_ involved in a full-fledged rebellion and was currently in prison. It seemed like quite the damage to repair.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked, her eyes gentle.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Fine. I'm alright," I responded curtly before looking out to the water again.

A few moments passed, the air only filled with Rohan's whimpers and the children's giggles before I heard the teens speak again.

"You think she'd be happy. We might be finding a way to restore her bending... _and_ her captor for _months_ is gone," I heard Mako's harsh whisper from behind me.

"She's been through a lot," Asami scolded. "Cut her a break."

"Still," He argued. "She didn't even look happy when we found out Amon died."

"Well maybe she wanted to face him herself?" Bolin added in. "Like... she won't get that chance now."

My eyelids slid closed slowly as I fought tears that would never come. It seemed that my eyes were dried up... nothing left to give.

"Kanni?" I turned to the soft voice of Pema, who had found her way over to me.

"Yes?"

She gave me a soft, knowing smile. "Would you mind holding Rohan for a moment while I get out some food for everyone?"

I gaped, glancing at the others. "I can get the food if you want..." _Please don't give me the baby..._

"Nonsense," Pema chided. "He's napping anyways. You just need to hold him." I looked desperately to the others once more before the woman pushed her child into my arms. "Support his head like this... good. See? Not so hard."

She smiled before turning away to search through bags as I sat rigidly, the bundle in my arms. I swallowed thickly, feeling his tiny heartbeat against my palms. Looking down, I saw his little face and tuffs of dark hair and... green eyes.

 _He's awake!_

"Um... Pema?" I asked, unsure. She looked at me and saw his little fists squirm.

"Oh he's fine," She said with a wave of her hand.

I chewed my lip, looking down at him again. His huge eyes met mine, his head tilting slightly as he gave me a gummy smile.

I felt my own lips curl at the edges, my heart slowing. The emptiness in my chest was suddenly washed with warmth as he stared at me. It was... peaceful.

"Hey you," I whispered, shifting him in my arms slightly.

"Food's all ready," Pema said, coming over. "I can take him now."

I felt my arms tighten unconsciously. "Go ahead and eat. I can hold him for now."

The mother smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

She nodded her head, giving me a knowing look before retreating to eat with the others as I stared at the child in my arms again. I sat quietly as the group spoke softly, munching on the meal with vigor.

I let my back relax, leaning against Oogi's saddle and pulling the child to cradle against my chest. Time seemed to slip by seamlessly as I stared into Rohan's curious and innocent eyes.

 _You haven't seen the world yet... haven't seen anything horrible or beautiful... you have no idea the chaos you were born into_.

"You should eat," Pema's voice pulled me out of my drifting mind. I was shocked to see that the horizon was painted in purple as the sun dipped below the waterline.

"I'm not hungry," I offered weakly.

The woman, ever the mother, shook her head at me as she stooped to take her child from my arms. She replaced the warm bundle with a small bowl of dumplings.

"Eat," She said firmly before heading across the saddle to get comfortable, rocking her baby to sleep.

I complied, feeling the gentle ache in my stomach as it yearned for food. The food was good... delicious even... but it felt sour in my mouth. Like eating ash and tar...

I swallowed it down anyways, despite my rebellious body.

Finishing swiftly, I swigged some water before replacing all the utensils back into one of the bags. I gave Pema a nod of thanks before retreating to my seat, curling in my legs once again.

The kids seemed tired from the journey so far, laying down beside each other to slip into sleep. My gut groaning in disapproval at my meal, I closed my eyes and let myself drift.

Time passed, but I didn't rest. All I could think about was the emptiness I felt in the darkness behind my eyelids. Every time I closed my eyes... I saw him. My mind began to concoct his final moments.

 _What if I had gone with them? I could have stopped Tarrlok... I know he did this... would he have even tried it if I had gone? What if it was a malfunction? I could be dead... maybe it was good I didn't go..._

 _Maybe I should have been on that boat too..._

Finally, after a significant period of time that consisted of me fighting within myself, I snapped open my eyes in a mix of anger and horror. Tired of seeing the man I loved... once loved... still loved... but hated... die for the millionth time by some terrible means, I was ready to just stay awake.

I looked above us to see the night sky, speckled with sparkling stars. The moon was high above us, lighting the way in the cold air. I pulled on my gray coat, thankful for it as the winter wind whipped by. Looking around, I saw that no one was awake apart from Tenzin, who sat upon Oogi's neck, the reigns in hand.

I glanced up at the bright moon, feeling its light dance across my pale skin.

"Are you there?" I whispered to Yue, hoping I would hear her... hoping she would reach out... but there was nothing.

"Please answer me." Not too far away, Jinora and Ikki stirred in their sleep, so I silenced myself, resorting to glaring at the mass in the sky rather than talking.

"Kanni?" Tenzin's voice drifted softly from the front of the sky bison. I lifted my head, seeing his nod for me to join him. I obeyed, rising slowly and walking as stealthily and steadily as I could between the sleeping forms.

Sitting beside him, feeling the soft fur below me, I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"No contact from Yue?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You've said it a lot." My answer wasn't particularly nice... but what could I say? _"It's okay?"_ It wasn't okay... nothing was okay.

"How are you doing? You know? Since..." His voice died out for a moment. "We weren't able to talk after the news came in."

"How do you think I'm doing?" I asked, my voice quiet.

He looked down at the head of his sky bison silently. "You're surrounded by people who love you. Know that. And I'll say what I have before... I don't understand everything... but I'm here if you need to talk... _when_ you're _ready_ to talk."

I nodded mutely, letting us fall back into silence for a minute.

"I'm nervous about meeting my uncle," I admitted.

"That's understandable... you haven't seen him since..."

I shrugged. "Since... ever, really. I never had the chance to visit the South Pole before my family died. I only know my uncle, Unalaq."

"Tonraq is a good man. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I heard he's a powerful bender... skilled... like my father and Unalaq."

Tenzin shrugged his cloaked shoulders. "I suppose. But that's nothing to fear."

My voice grew small as I tucked my chin to my knees. "I killed his brother... his sister-in-law... who he had been good friends with... his niece... nephew..."

The airbender put his arm around my shoulder slowly. "Kanni... You are his niece. You've had terrible things happen to you. You've made mistakes. So has he. So has Korra. So have I."

"Yeah, but-"

"Tonraq was _banished_ from the Northern Water Tribe. He was supposed to rule there... and he lost it."

I recalled that bit of information from when I was young... when Father would talk to Uncle... I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"How do I face him?"

Tenzin's gaze softened. "As family. You've helped protect his daughter... you're family."

I looked away. "I did a terrible job of protecting her..."

"Kanni," His voice hardened, getting serious as he turned my shoulders towards him. "You _sacrificed_ yourself for Korra. You have given _everything_ to her. When torn between love and family, you chose her, despite how difficult it was and remains to be for you. He has every right to be thankful and loving to you." I stared at his chest sadly. "Besides," He continued. "Even if you did none of these things, you're still his blood. Still his family. He would accept you and love you as his own."

I nodded silently, wanting to believe, but still scared shitless.

"When will we be there?" I asked finally.

Tenzin looked at me kindly... and perhaps with love... before answering.

"By morning. You should get some sleep."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _Happy NaNoWriMo! I will be using the beginning of this month to finish out my story here before moving on to other works (that,_** ** _unfortunately, will not be posted online) because I actually want to get it published at some point. Anyway, I know the chapters have been a bit on the shorter side and I apologize. This is just where they seem to cut and adding more to this chapter would seem useless and/or include awkward time skips that I prefer to portray through chapter cuts._**

 ** _So we are almost done! Ahh! Thank you again to all who have stuck with me for over a year, and for those of you just joining us, welcome! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!_**

 ** _As a side note, I've received some mixed messages about the previous chapter (depressing, I know). I wanted to include this event because it was such a pivotal moment of the series. It was so unexpected and really set the tone, I think for future seasons. Also, I really think Kanni needed to face this. Losing her loved one (all her conflicted feelings aside) is needed for her story arch._**

 ** _I don't want to give any hints for the ending (whether it will be happy or not/ whether she finds love or not/ etc.) because I don't want to give anything away. BUT, i promise that it is gonna be good!_**

 ** _Stay tuned!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	91. Chapter 91: Home

**Chapter 91: Home**

The air was cold, but it felt familiar... yet foreign. The first years of my life, I had never once left the North Pole. When I finally did, I tended to avoid the colder areas that reminded me of home. So Ember Island, the Fire Nation, small, remote Earth Kingdom villages, Ba Sing Se... they were my places to hide.

Coming back to a Pole, albeit the South, felt like home. I felt the sense of dread on my shoulders, but I tried to brush it off as my body seemed to remember the biting wind and silent landscapes of pure white.

Ahead, a massive encampment with snow walls loomed.

"Is that... where you live?" Bolin asked, his coat on his shoulders.

Korra nodded, her expression hopeful at the thought of Katara within the enclosure. "That's where I was trained..."

I frowned, realizing that the encampment was the reason she had no street smarts when she first arrived. She still lacked in some areas, but you have to admit... fighting a war makes someone learn quick.

"Easy, Oogi," Tenzin said tiredly as he guided the sky bison over the walls and towards the snow-covered ground. White Lotus members lined the edges, watching as we descended into their home. Below, I spotted a small crowd of people waiting. Three were dressed in Water Tribe garb.

I swallowed thickly, pulling myself from the edge of the saddle. Oogi landed with a puff of snow before the group.

"Mom! Dad!" Korra cried, leaping off of the saddle and racing to her parents arms. I remained above as the others moved to clamor off, using the excuse that I would help unpack. I handed off a few backs, my own backpack on my shoulder already as I pulled my hood up self-consciously, not wanting to be noticed. Beside Korra's mother and father stood an elderly woman who I assumed was Master Katara. My heart fluttered. She was an idol of mine... of every waterbender, to be honest. A master at a young age, mastering all three sub-forms of her element. She was like Toph...

 _If only I had my bending and I could actually learn from her._ I shook my head, scolding myself and thinking that I needed to get over it.

"Kanni, can you climb down so I can hand you Rohan?" Pema asked, nearly making me jump. "He seems comfortable with you."

I nodded hesitantly. "Of course." _And now I have to get down... and see them..._

Slipping over the side of the saddle, I saw three more new faces, all of which wore White Lotus clothing. Two were males, both bearded, and the other was a tall female with a drawn face. I ignored their eyes that followed me as I reached up to receive the infant from Pema.

I lowered him into the crook of my arm, offering my free hand to steady her descent. She thanked me, gently taking the bundle back.

Meanwhile, Korra was wrapping up her introductions of her new friends. "And dad, _this_ , is Kanni." Korra looked back at me, her hand lifted to point.

I froze, my arms still half holding onto Rohan. Pema nudged me softly, before stepping away.

"Um... hi," I said awkwardly. Mako rolled his eyes before coming to my side in order to grab my elbow and drag me forward.

"Kanni is the reason we even beat Amon. She stayed behind and fought him while we ran. And then even after he took her bending, she kept fighting." I flinched at the mention of my bending.

Korra nodded. "If it wasn't for her, we would have lost."

"We still lost..." I mumbled, looking guiltily at her.

"Katara will fix everything. Then we can both have our bending back," Korra argued, looking at my hooded figure curiously.

"I'll do my best, Korra," The waterbending master finally spoke. "But I cannot guarantee anything."

"I know you can," The Avatar said encouragingly. I frowned, glancing at Katara's sad face. _She knows... deep down she knows..._

Tonraq... my uncle... stepped forward. "Well, thank you, Kanni... for helping and protecting my daughter. She says you've done a lot for her. And the news... it speaks highly of you."

Bolin chuckled. "She's a badass. Even before we knew she was a bender, she could take us all down in a fight. She took on the Triple Threat without bending and won!"

Tonraq raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The White Lotus seemed interested now too... no one was talking.

Bolin continued. "Yeah, and I'm sure you heard about her hair..."

"Bo," I hissed, fidgeting.

Tonraq's face contorted in a mix of sadness, hope, and curiosity. "I heard... we weren't sure if they were rumors..." He peered at me under the shadow of my hood, my own eyes meeting his warily. _Don't... don't ask. You don't want to go down this path..._ His voice was soft. "Is it true?"

The earthbender boy, oblivious to the moment occurring, laughed. "Of course it is!" His large hand found the back of my hood, tugging it down. I squeaked, jumping backwards as my hands cupped at my collar, knowing it was too late.

Tonraq's eyes widened, as did his wife's. I swallowed before them, casting a terrified glance to Tenzin.

"What's... going on?" Korra asked, clearly confused at the mixed emotions of faces before her.

My uncle found his words. "Nothing... just... I've never seen a girl with golden hair before."

 _Not actually a lie... considering we never officially met..._ But I knew that he was overly aware of my true identity.

"Korra," Lin said, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's get you and Katara inside and see if she can help you."

Korra nodded eagerly, itching to get her bending back. _Poor thing..._ She glanced at me. "Kanni... do you want to come with us? See if she can restore yours too?"

I smiled gently. "Thank you for the offer, Korra... but you first. You're the Avatar. Let's fix you before anyone else."

The girl frowned for a moment before nodding, following Katara and the others towards the main building.

I stood still, facing my aunt and uncle silently. I knew not to move, despite having been told nothing... I just knew by the way he was looking at me.

When everyone was inside, I found my muscles tense and fists clenched at my sides. Still... he said nothing.

"I know what you're going to say-" I started but he cut me off.

"Senna," He said, looking to his wife. _Aunt Senna..._ "Could we have a moment?"

Her voice was soft and had a tone of rust to it... it was unique. "Of course." She took a final look at me before heading towards the building after the others.

"I know what you're going to say-" I tried again but he rose his hand, silencing me.

He sucked in a breath through his nose slowly. "Are you... Is your full name Tikanni?"

I licked my lips and paused. "Yes."

"What was your father's name?"

"I think... you know the answer already." I stared at him, unsure.

" _What_ was his _name_?" He said again, harsher this time. I flinched slightly, my heart racing.

"Kaito..." I whispered.

He watched me, his mouth slightly open as he let out a breath. He took a step, and I forced myself not to move. "Can it be? Kanni? Little Tikanni?"

His voice... seemed softer... dreamy... almost as if he didn't believe I was standing before him.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a massive hug, smothered against the large man's chest as he held me. I felt his body shake, a wetness falling onto my neck as he buried his face against mine.

"Oh, thank the spirits," He sobbed. I stood still and rigid, unsure how to process his actions. I expected... rage. Or at least some type of anger or hate... I killed his family... how... how could he be happy?

I pulled back, asking that exact question. "I don't understand... I... I'm a monster..."

He shook his head, his blue eyes staring at me... they were like mine... "No."

"But I-"

"You were a _kid_. Do you know how much damage Korra caused when she was little? I think I rebuilt our house seven times in two years."

I wanted to chuckle... but I couldn't. "She didn't... _hurt_ anyone."

Tonraq shook his head again. "My sister-in-law was _convinced_ you were something special. That the moon had chosen you..."

"It did," I whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well it looks like we have a lot to catch up on," He let out a laugh that I couldn't mirror. I was still gaping at him in disbelief.

"Kanni," He said, his strong hands holding my shoulders. "Yes, I mourned my brother... I mourned his family... but I also mourned you. We thought you died out in that tundra. But... it would seem you're a lot stronger than people thought." He lifted my chin with his knuckle. "And I thank the Spirits for it."

I stared at him, and felt his warmth radiating over the short gap between us. My once dry eyes seemed to be endless springs once more as I burst into tears, pushing my face into his strong shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered over and over.

He hushed me, his hand stroking back my wind-tossed hair and rocking me gently against his chest.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here now..." His deep voice and gentle words lulled me, coaxing me out of my tears. He held my face in his hands and met my eyes. "We're family, Kanni. Us Water Tribe folk know that family and family are the strongest bonds. Whatever you've done... whatever has happened to you in your life... none of it matters." He smiled at me. "You're home now.

I found myself smile. "Thank you," I whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I didn't think-"

"Hush now. No more of that. Let's head inside with the rest of our family, alright?"

I nodded. "Korra doesn't know," I admitted as we walked through the snow.

He shrugged beside me. "I figured. We can fill her in later... after we fix things... or after she processes what's happened." He turned to look at me as we reached the door. "You were a powerful bender too... beyond compare... How are _you_ doing?"

I smiled at the ground. "Terribly. We have a lot of land to cover when it comes to me, though. Korra needs to know too... at least... some of it."

Tonraq nodded. "Something else is eating at you... right?"

I raised my eyebrows. "How-?"

He smiled. "You look like your father... act like your father did when he was young. And I read that boy like an open book."

I let out a genuine laugh before it fell. "Let's just say that... someone I loved betrayed me..."

"But you still love him?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Maybe one day," He offered, his hand on the door.

I gave him a sad smile. "If only... I appreciate the optimism, Uncle... but it's not possible..." I moved towards the door, pushing it open as I finished softly. "He's dead."

Tonraq didn't respond, merely following me into the room to sit beside Aunt Senna. She gave me a warm smile upon seen us enter together.

"Welcome home, Kanni," She said in a whisper, giving me a hug. I returned it gratefully before sitting on my uncle's other side. I looked up to see Tenzin's gaze, his face warm as he nodded at me.

I returned the gesture, assuring him that... maybe things would be okay.

Then I remembered the hopeful Korra in the next room. I glanced around, seeing the bending brothers and Asami on the bench next to us, and the airbending family at a circular table in the middle of the room. Beside me, sat the anxious police chief.

"Beifong? You alright?" I asked, peering at her over her shoulder.

She wrung her hands as she leaned her elbows on her knees. "The Avatar needs to regain her bending... more than anyone. The world needs her."

I frowned, choosing not to respond.

"This may take some time," Tenzin said to us from across the room. I bobbed my head in understanding, leaning back to rest my head against the wall.

It was going to be a long day... I knew that Korra probably wouldn't be able to bend... not without some miracle...

And yes... I had lost the man I loved. Amon was gone... blown up... possibly by his own brother...

Everything had gone to shit...

But I knew there was one good thing in the long line of bad.

I was finally home.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Woohoo! Two in one night! On a roll! We are so scary close to the end that I'm like actually stressed out. I hope this two chapter update makes up for the shortness of the chapters!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	92. Chapter 92: Avatar Korra

**Chapter 92: Avatar Korra**

The room was silent as we all waited. Meelo had long since fallen asleep in his father's arms, the other kids watching their newest addition with love. Aunt Senna was propped under my uncle's arm, her eyes closed... out of sorrow or fatigue, I didn't know. The three other teens in the room sat on their bench in a mix of poses that _screamed_ boredom and worry. I sat straight on my bench between Uncle and Chief Beifong, focusing on my breathing... trying to ignore how long it was taking.

 _She can't figure it out... I know it..._

Suddenly, the sliding door shifted, the elderly face of Master Katara peering out. She pushed it open further and stepped into the room, closing it behind her.

 _Oh no..._

We all stood as the woman approached us with a sad face.

"I tried everything in my power. But... I cannot restore Korra's bending." She looked down sadly.

My breath hitched, despite already knowing this would happen. I glanced at Tenzin, whose face fell as he looked at his family.

"But you're the best healer in the world," Beifong said earnestly. "You have to keep trying!"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do," Katara responded calmly. I stole a look at Korra's parents, seeing the distraught look on her mother's face. "Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Beifong sighed as the door slid open again, all of our heads turning towards the Avatar. The young girl stepped out, her eyes on the floor and her shoulders slumped. She stopped, her steps heavy, to look up at the crowd of concerned friends and... family.

Tenzin spoke up, Meelo now awake in his arms. "It's going to be alright, Korra." I pressed my lips into a line as her face fell further.

"No," She responded. "It's not." She walked between Mako and Bolin, snatching her deep blue coat from the hanger before stepping out of the building. The door remained open after her, all of us watching as she pulled on her coat and descended the steps. I cut my eyes across to Beifong, who didn't turn to watch the Avatar leave, but kept her gaze on the floor in sorrow.

I heard footsteps, making me twist to see Mako pursue Korra. Frowning, I met Tenzin's gaze, who was setting Meelo down. Together, we followed the young firebender into the cold, closing the door behind us.

I dragged up my hood, staying with the airbender on the porch as Mako ran through the snow.

"Korra! Wait!" He called as he raced to catch up with her. She stopped, her back to him as he slowed beside her.

"Go away," She hissed over her shoulder to him.

"I will," Mako responded. "But I just want you to know... I'm here for you."

"No." Korra turned to him now. "I mean go away... back to Republic City. Get on with your life." The deep sadness in her voice made my heart ache.

"What are you talking about?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors," She said, her voice breaking as she walked away again.

Mako stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen," He said, removing his hand as she turned to look at him. "When Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized..." He stepped closer, his hand touching her cheek. "I love you, Korra."

I clenched my jaw, my mind flashing to Amon. _Don't pass up on love, Korra... don't..._

"I-" Korra's voice cracked, her hand covering his for a moment before turning away. "I can't." She rushed to Naga, hurdling onto the creature's back.

"Korra!" Mako called, clearly exasperated at her rejection. The polar-bear-dog took off, leaving the compound swiftly as the firebender remained still. I watched silently as Tenzin descended the stairs to stand by his side.

"We need to be patient with her," He instructed gently. "It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

I breathed a deep gasp, looking up as Tenzin came back to re-enter the building. I eyed Mako, seeing him staring out past the gates.

"Coming in?" The airbender asked from the doorway. I shook my head.

"I need a minute." He nodded, shutting the door behind him. I watched Mako take off in a jog through the snow, following the wide footprints Naga left.

I sucked in another calming breath before following. Korra didn't seem to go far, her blue coat standing out amongst the vast white landscape. I shadowed Mako as he tried to round the various dips and hills of the tundra. Rolling my eyes, knowing I'd have to give them space, I turned and climbed one of the rocky hills, seeing Korra... speaking with an airbender?

I gaped, not recognizing the bearded man with airbender tattoos and robes. I heard voices drift through the wind.

"When we hit our lowest point," A gentle male voice said. "We are open to the greatest change." Behind him, hundreds of figures appeared, seeming to stand in a pattern...

 _The Avatars... she connected with them!_

My eyes widened as I watched Avatar Aang place one hand on Korra's shoulder, his thumb between her collar bones, another on her forehead. His tattoos glowed, the two of them enveloped in light. The eyes of all of the Avatar's glowed white as they faded, leaving Korra standing alone, her eyelids shut.

Suddenly, she snapped them open, light pouring from them. Wind twisted around her waist, lifting her from the ground. She pushed out her hands repeatedly, creating a ring of air, fire, and then earth. She pulled the ocean up from below, crashing over the side of the cliff. Slowly, Korra returned to the ground, the wind dissipating around her.

She turned, her eyes no longer glowing, to see Mako standing in awe. _Finally joined the party, huh?_ Her face turned upwards in a small smile as they moved towards each other. The Avatar broke into a run, leaping into his outstretched arms. He spun her around before letting her feet touch the ground once more, her back now to me.

Her hand came up to touch his cheek, his arms still around her waist.

"I love you, too," She responded, her voice barely carrying. I smiled gently as she linked her arms around his neck, the couple _finally_ kissing.

I felt my heart pang and I politely gave them privacy, looking away as I descended from the rocky hill. I slowly made my way back towards the encampment, glancing up at the sky as if I'd see Yue there, her face smiling.

There was nothing but clouds as I trudged back through the snow.

"How's Korra?" Bolin asked as I slid the door closed. I smiled softly, glancing at Beifong... the only other person with us, besides myself, who had lost their bending.

"I think she'll want to tell you herself."

I was met with confused faces, but we didn't have to wait long. I heard the panting of Naga as the couple returned, the door opening shortly after to reveal the smiling faces of Korra and Mako.

They held hands as they entered, making Asami glance away. My heart hurt for her, but I kept my focus on Korra.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked, unsure.

"Look!" Korra cried, thrusting forward her hand and creating a flame in her palm. The room gasped before breaking into cheers.

"How is this possible?" Beifong asked, stepping forward.

Korra smiled softly, looking to her airbending instructor. "Aang... I finally connected to him."

Tenzin's eyes widened as he smiled. "That's wonderful, Korra! You're finally connecting to your spiritual self."

The Avatar looked to Beifong. "And I know how to give you back your bending. You too, Kanni."

I gave a small grin, despite my doubts. My bending was bestowed to me by Yue... would Korra be enough to give it back?

The group moved outside, Korra leading the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"To the earthbending temple," Katara answered, giving me a smile. She walked beside me, and I felt giddy in her presence.

"It's wonderful to meet you," I said softly, not sure what to say to the master.

She smiled. "And to meet you. I've heard much about you."

I frowned. "Hopefully not too much."

The old woman chuckled. "There are always mistakes made and people lost, Kanni. Don't let them define you."

I looked at her, puzzled and surprised by her knowledge. Sighing, I gave her a smile. "You're like they always said. Wise. Kind. Gentle..."

I was met with another laugh. "I wasn't always. I could really kick butt once."

I let out a huff of laughter. "They say you're the greatest waterbender... perfecting all sub-elements? That's incredible."

Ahead, a small temple surrounded by massive boulders appeared amongst the snow. "You should talk."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

Her smile was evident in her voice. "My son tells me about your skill as a bender. Frankly, I heard you were impressive as a non-bender, too." I shrugged shyly, making her laugh again. "Don't be humble. Besides, I think you are more powerful than I am."

"No, I couldn't be. You're... unparalleled. You were so young when you mastered all of the sub-elements..."

"So were you."

I stopped, nearly stumbling over my feet. "I'm sorry?"

"Well Tenzin tells me that you demonstrated incredible skill and knowledge of the elements. He said some of your forms mirrored other bending techniques."

I shrugged. "I spent my life traveling. I learned from the people I was surrounded with."

She nodded with a grin. "Zuko's uncle, Iroh would have approved of you. Anyways, I can recognize someone who thinks on her feet rather well. You've developed your abilities on your own. I had a master for _everything_."

"I still don't understand... I'm not-"

"You've taken water from plants, or so I've been told... which shows you are aware of what people seem to call plant-bending."

"Okay, sure," I admitted, defensive and on-edge. "But I'm not-"

"Not what?"

"Not a... not a-"

"A bloodbender?" She cut me off, her voice soft enough that those in front of us wouldn't here. "Sweetheart, I know one when I see one." I swallowed thickly. She shook her head at my worried expression. "You don't need to worry. I'm one, too. I can tell that it's not something you're fond of, and I know you won't use it... not how others abuse it..." I breathed heavily, giving her a nod. Her wrinkled hand found my shoulder. "Don't doubt Korra's abilities. You'll get your bending back."

I chewed my lip, looking up as we reached the temple. "If only it were that simple," I mumbled as I stepped forward to stand beside my aunt and uncle to watch Beifong ascend the steps after Korra.

The gray-haired woman knelt before the Avatar, all of us looking on in apprehension and awe. Korra stepped forward, mimicking Aang's hand placement from before, one hand touching between her collar bones, the other on her forehead.

Korra closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again to reveal the glow. Looking sideways, I watched Tenzin gape and Katara smile. _I suppose this isn't something brand new to her..._ I smiled, wondering if it felt like her husband was alive again.

The glow faded around the two on the temple, Korra stepping back to allow Beifong to stand. The Chief looked out at us before raising her hands, the boulders lifting into the air at her beckoning. Everyone gaped and smiled, a mix of awe and excitement.

Beifong dropped the boulders with a thud, looking at Korra with her rarely seen soft expression.

"Thank you," She said, earning a silent bow from the Avatar.

Tenzin climbed the steps to stand before his student.

"I am so proud of you... Avatar Korra."

Her face lit up in a smile before she enveloped him in a hug. She pulled back, looking to me.

"Ready?" I felt my chest fill with dread as I shook my head.

"It won't work, Korra."

Beifong frowned as she moved down the stairs. "She _just_ restored my bending. She can do it for you, too."

I let out a sarcastic huff of laughter. "Yeah... well my situation is a bit different." I looked to Tenzin, desperate for help.

"Trying couldn't hurt, Kanni," He offered.

I shook my head again. "No. I _know_ this won't work."

He nodded at me before looking to Korra. "Perhaps another time... when she's ready."

The Avatar frowned but nodded. The group turned to return to the encampment and get some dinner, each of them giving me a strange look. Tenzin, ever the merciful one, slipped his arm around my shoulders and walked with me.

"Are you sure this is about Yue and not... Amon?" He asked quietly.

My breath hitched but I kept my voice steady. "I'm positive."

"Very well," He sighed. "Is there any way she might reconnect with you?"

I chewed my lip for a moment before responding. "If Korra can connect to her past selves now, she might be able to help... but that means explaining everything..."

"If it helps, you don't have to tell her _everything_. You're life is your own. But she deserves to know your relation... she deserves to know that you're family."

I nodded in agreement as we reached the compound. We all entered the dining room, the large number of us crowding around the table as White Lotus members brought out food. The room erupted into cheerful noise and laughter, everyone celebrating at the fact that things were moving upward.

Jinora gave me a smile, which I returned as convincingly as I could. I wasn't sure if she believed it, but my gaze turned away from her to focus on Korra, sitting beside her father, her mother on his other side.

As I scooped up the ethnic Water Tribe seaweed noodles, all I could think about was how I was going to tell her.

How would she take it?

The fact that I had a spirit living in me for my whole life.

The fact that I am the reason some of her family is dead.

The fact that I _knew_ we were related but said nothing...

The fact that I kept secrets from her _again._

Yeah... there was no way I was telling her about the Equalists... and definitely not Amon.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello all! We are SCARY close to the end. As some of you know, I've officially reached the point that season 1 ended. To answer the question, no, i will not be going into the other seasons... sorta. you'll see._**

 ** _Anyways, Kanni's story is wrapping up quickly... like scary quick. But I'm excited!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	93. Chapter 93: Heart

**Chapter 93: Heart**

Everyone had already turned into bed, exhausted from the events of the day, not to mention the long journey. Tenzin, worn from not sleeping at all, had began the long line towards the bedrooms, leaving directly after dinner.

Pema and the rest of his family followed shortly after, but most of us stayed and talked around the table.

Well... the others did. I excused myself shortly after the airbenders, saying I hadn't slept well and needed to turn in. My friends didn't seem convinced when I assured them I was fine... I guess they had a reason to... but I left anyways, leaving behind their looks of skepticism.

I allowed the White Lotus guards to lead me to my quarters- a simple hut that stood within a long line of identical structures. I had the whole thing to myself, despite it only being a single room. Still, it felt like a lot...

Especially since I had grown incredibly accustomed to sharing a single living space...

 _With Amon... Noatak? I don't even know..._

The guards left me alone in my room as I tossed down my bag, a smile gracing my lips at the fur blankets atop the bed.

It felt like home...

And for once... that didn't hurt so bad.

I tried to sleep, but for some reason, despite having lost my bending, I still felt a pull to the moon. It was likely that my body had fallen into the habit of skipping sleep at night, especially with a full moon... and it was one.

I sighed in bed, bare legs kept warm by the heavy fur blanket. I rolled to my other side, pushing my wisps of hair out of my face, frustrated. Pushing my face against the pillow, I groaned, swinging my legs out from the warmth.

My bare toes touched the cold wooden floor, goosebumps erupting along my exposed skin. I had chosen to wear a pair of dark blue shorts and white t-shirt to sleep, since I knew the Water Tribes were more than aware of the cold. Our sleeping arrangements always made me feel like I was in a furnace... _usually_ in a good way...

I paced the floor, running my fingers through my tussled hair. The fire burned in the corner, dying into embers. I strode over, tossing another log into the hearth, watching as the flames grew and danced before my eyes. I sat on the fur rug that laid before the fireplace, pulling my bare knees up under my chin.

After some time of watching the hypnotic embers as they floated and faded, my eyes began to droop. I allowed myself to snatch up the nearby knitted blanket before curling up on the rug, feeling the heat radiating on my face.

I was just on the edge of blissful nothingness when a heavy gust of wind ripped through my cabin. _Why is the back window open?_ I sat up quickly as the wind destroyed the fire, leaving only wafting smoke. The blanket pooled around my hips, I looked around the room in fright.

Glancing to the back window, I saw it was... closed?

 _What in the hell?_ The room was dark now, lit only by the dim rays of moonlight filtering in through the windows. I stood slowly, wishing once again that I could feel if anyone were in the room.

I heard a whisper... maybe the whistling of the wind? I craned my neck to try and listen once more, but nothing came.

"The wind," I whispered to myself. But just as I did, I could have sworn I heard a noise again. It sounded like a voice... saying my name...

I kicked the blanket out from around my ankles, stepping slowly and silently across the wooden floorboards.

"Who's there?" I asked, a bit louder than a whisper. But the room was empty. I peered out the window, seeing nothing but the gentle swirl of snow across the white terrain. I rolled my eyes. "I'm losing my mind."

 ** _TIKANNI_**

I let out a screech, falling to the floor as my head pounded. "What the hell?!" I yelled, my face pushed to the ground in agony.

 ** _Tikanni_**

It was softer now, but still felt like a drumbeat inside my skull. I looked up, trying to find the source. It was weird, the voice. Like I was hearing it through water, echoing and muffled.

 ** _Tikanni_**

I stood, glancing around frantically. "What do you want? Who are you?" Was the voice real? Was it in my head? Had I actually lost it?

 ** _Find me_**

A gust of wind nearly knocked me over, sending me stumbling back as it rushed through my cabin. The front door burst open, revealing the swirling snow and clear sky. I whirled, watching the ground snow lift and dance through the breeze, spinning in a spiral. It seemed to be... moving in a rather distinct direction.

 ** _Find me_**

I cringed at the pulsing in my head as I stood, dumbfounded. Could... could it be?

 _Yue?_

 ** _Find me_**

Okay, so it wasn't an answer, but it wasn't a direct "no" either. I rushed to my bed, pulling the gray coat over my shoulders and hiking up the hood.

 ** _Find me_**

The voice seemed fainter now.

"Wait! I called, rushing towards the door and looking out. "Yue I'm coming!" She... whoever it was... didn't respond, and I knew it was retreating... losing connection.

"Shit," I swore, electing to skip the sweats and merely tug on boots. I rushed out into the cold, my legs already getting stiff from the frigid air.

 ** _Find me_**

I glanced to my side, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice... but considering it seemed to be in my head, that was hard to do. I took off in one direction, calling in my mind to whatever was talking to me.

There was no response except for a weak and muffled mumble.

"Dammit!" I swore again, turning on my heel and going in the opposite direction. This continued, me chasing the voice in the freezing darkness. Finally, the swirling wind ripped across my path, pushing my sideways. I panicked for a moment before resigning, letting my body be led by nature.

 _Yue, this better be you and not some malignant spirit..._

The wind and calling voice led me to the place I had watched Korra connect with Aang... it was a cliff.

"OH NO! HELL NO!" I turned, trying to move away from the sudden drop to the ocean. Though my back was turned, the wind seemed to increase, pushing against my chest and abdomen, literally _dragging_ me towards the cliff.

My feet dug into the snow, but failed to stop my advance. I looked over my shoulder at the approaching drop.

"No no no no no!" My heels near the edge and I shut my eyes, leaning into the wind in fear.

And then my face hit snow. _Ow..._ I groaned, wiping the ice off of my skin, huffing it out of my nose.

"Hello, Tikanni."

I rolled over, leaning up on my hands to stare at the luminous figure floating off the edge of the cliff. She wore the familiar white dress, her pale hair moving around her as if she were under water.

"Yue," I whispered, staring at her.

Her face softened as she smiled at me.

"It's good to see you."

I gaped for a moment before finding my feet slowly. "How... Why didn't you contact me earlier?"

She looked sad. "I tried. But when Amon took your bending, our connection was severed."

"Forever?"

Yue didn't answer. "I tried to reach you sooner. But because of what happened, reaching you has been more difficult. The only reason I can speak to you now is because of the full moon."

"Yue," I whispered, my eyes watering. "Is it permanent?"

She sighed, floating down to my level so she could look me in the eyes. "The time of our bond has come to an end, and it is not because of Amon. You have embraced your destiny."

"What?"

"You know it's your duty to be with your family. To protect Korra and help her maintain balance."

"I'm not very good at my job," I muttered looking away.

I was met with a giggle. "Neither is Korra. It takes time. You are still young. Besides, if Korra had not lost her bending, she may have never connected with her past lives."

I hadn't thought of it that way. Even if it wasn't true, it made me feel a bit better.

"So... will I ever see you again?"

Yue smiled. "I am always here. And despite our direct attachment being severed, we are still bonded. You can still call on me if you need me. But... we will need the moon to be out." I nodded, understanding. "I'm happy that you're with your family again."

I gave her a soft smile and a bob of my head. "Me too."

"Now," She said, clasping her hands together. "We need to discuss what you did today."

"What did I do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you allow Korra to try to return your bending?"

I scowled. "Because it wouldn't work."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"You know full well why."

Her form appeared closer to my face, our noses practically touching. "Humor me."

I gulped, taking a step back. Despite Yue being a terribly close friend, and I trusted her with my life... she could be terrifying. I mean, she _was_ the moon.

I sighed. "Mother told me how I wasn't going to be a bender until you chose me. You gave me the ability to bend. Without you, there's no point in trying because I'm not a bender... you are."

Yue smiled. "You have a strange way of thinking."

"Excuse me?"

"Kanni... it's true that you were not a bender until I gave you the ability and bonded with you. But that's the thing... I _gave_ it to you. I granted you the ability to bend because I saw greatness in you."

I stared at her. "So... I might get my bending back?"

"Perhaps you should try." A vague answer... yet again. _Typical Yue_.

I chewed my lip for a moment. "But I'll have to start from square one again. And I won't be nearly as strong as I was... I might even be that helpful to Korra and the others. And not to mention all the crap I'll get when people expect some spectacular bender... Maybe I should just stick with what I'm good at... fighting hand to hand. Chi-blocking, even." Yue rolled her eyes, making me chuckle sarcastically. "What now?"

"Kanni I chose you because of your strength. Even as a non-bender, you were immovable. Stubborn, intelligent, kind... and you had the most vibrant soul."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying... that your power? All that incredible bending? It was you. Every time. The only moments where I influenced you were when the mark would glow. And how rare was that?"

I flexed my jaw. "So... no. I couldn't be that powerful without you."

"You're not without me! I gave you a gift when you were born. We bonded when you were young. Like I said, we are always connected somehow. In reality, a part of me will always live within you, despite what happened."

I swallowed thickly, my thumbs pressing together. Suddenly, Yue flickered.

"What's happening?"

"I'm growing weak from staying in your world this long in this form. I have to go..."

"No! We have so much to talk about... I have so many questions!"

Yue smiled, floating down to stand before me. She reached out, her form solidifying as her fingers brushed my cheek. "The Avatar's trials are far from over. More is yet to come. She'll need you... she'll need everyone. Good luck, Kanni. And remember...Your heart is your greatest strength."

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "We won't see each other for a while... will we?"

"No. But soon enough... if things go right."

I stepped forward, throwing my arms around her bare shoulders. "Thank you... I know I was angry with you for so long... but I think... I've finally forgiven you. Thank you for everything..."

Yue's arms wrapped around me, holding me close. "How much you've grown... I am excited to watch you grow into a woman. Goodbye, Tikanni."

"Goodbye... Yue."

Her image faded as she pulled back, a smile on her face. Her face broke, revealing her white teeth as she grinned. "And Kanni... why don't you go see Korra?"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **One step closer! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned. We are close! (I know I say that every time but I promise we are)**_

 _ **-Ryder**_


	94. Chapter 94: The Truth

**Chapter 94: The Truth**

Yue's form faded, leaving me starstruck in the moonlight. I breathed out a heavy breath, unsure how to feel. Excited because I could possibly get my bending back? Sad that I wouldn't see or hear from Yue for some time? Scared of what was to come if I got my bending back?

My breath misted up and curled around my face in the cold. I became incredibly aware of my bare legs, my muscles straining and aching in the cold. With the spirit's absence, my entire body began to shudder against the arctic air.

 _Gotta get to Korra_...

I allowed myself a grin in anticipation... the thought of getting my bending back... the thought of feeling those around me, of the ocean's current, and the pull of the moon... it made me joyous.

I rushed through the snow, ignoring the screaming pain in my muscles as I pushed, my boots crunching on ice. I raced back into the compound, earning strange looks from the White Lotus guards there. I stormed into the area with sleeping quarters, unsurprised to find Korra's nearest the stable that held Naga.

Bursting through her door, I was shocked to find it dark and empty. I frowned, glancing around in thought. I rolled my eyes when I saw a flickering light coming from within the stable. I ran over, descending into the hay-covered holding pen.

Korra was sitting with Naga, a fire burning near her on the floor.

"Korra!" She jumped at my voice, the polar-bear-dog letting out a surprised yelp.

"Kanni? What are you doing up?" She asked, standing.

I raised my eyebrow. "I could ask the same of you."

She shrugged. "The moon's full... I can never sleep when it is."

"Neither can I," I admitted with a nod. I walked forwards to her. "Korra... I'm ready to try. I want my bending back."

"I thought you said it wouldn't work?"

I shook my head. "I genuinely thought it wouldn't... But someone has convinced me otherwise."

"Why wouldn't it?" She stared at me, confused, and I realized that my own cousin had no idea about who I was.

I sighed. "Let's go get your father and Tenzin."

"What? It's the middle of the night!"

I grabbed her hand. "Come on!" Tugging her through the snow, I dragged her to her parents' hut, opening the door quietly.

"Tonraq?" I called quietly as Korra grudgingly followed me in. Suddenly, a whip of water rocketed out of the darkness, hurtling towards us. Korra and I dove in opposite directions, narrowly rolling out of the projectile's way.

"What the hell?" I cried as my uncle came into view. He looked shocked.

"Kanni? Korra? I'm sorry! I thought it was an intruder... what the hell are you all doing up?"

The Avatar crossed her arms, glancing at me. "Kanni insisted we get you up."

He looked at me, concerned as he eyed my clothing. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded at him as I walked closer, glancing at my aunt who watched us from her bed. "It's time. I want to tell her everything."

"And right now seemed like the best time?" Tonraq raised his eyebrow... just like I always do.

"Yes. Now. I think I can get my bending back... but she needs to know everything... and so do you."

He frowned for a moment before nodding. "I'll get dressed."

"And we'll get Tenzin. Meet at the dining room?" My uncle nodded to me as I dragged Korra out into the night once more. We slipped into the airbender's room, seeing the baby sleeping silently in a nearby crib. I stepped silently to the bedside, careful not to wake Pema.

"Tenzin," I whispered, touching his shoulder. He woke immediately, looking at me with concern.

"Is everything alright?"

I smiled. "You're the second person to ask me that. Everything's fine... potentially more than fine. I need your help."

"With?" He asked as he slipped out of bed to pull on his cloak.

"I'm filling everyone in... and by everyone... I mean Korra and Tonraq." He looked at me for a moment, but as he opened his mouth to protest, I cut him off. "Yes. Now. Come on."

He sighed, resigning to follow me to the dining room. When we reached there, Tonraq was already present, Senna sitting beside him. She gave me a gentle smile, which I returned.

"What is so important that we had to get everyone up?" Korra asked, walking to sit beside her father.

I sighed, wringing my hands together. "There are things you don't know about me Korra... I'm here to tell you the truth about who... and what I am."

"I... don't understand..." She said, glancing to her family, all who were already aware of who I was.

"You will. You see," I explained, nibbling my lip. "Why I didn't think that you could restore my bending was... because I wasn't supposed to be one in the first place." She rose her eyebrow but I didn't let her speak. "You see, I was chosen by a spirit... much like you were. But instead of the Avatar spirit, I was chosen by Yue."

"The... moon?"

"Yes... which is why I'm so pale and why I have yellow hair... But you see... being bonded with Yue made me incredibly powerful... and it made me unpredictable sometimes. Much like Aang was before he mastered the Avatar state, my emotions would take control. And this led to... something tragic..." I looked at the ground.

Sensing my sorrow and discomfort, Tonraq saved me. "Kanni's brother was killed in battle, and her family began to fall apart. Her grief led to her losing control, and she was left an orphan..."

Korra's face broke. "Kanni... I'm so sorry. It's not your fault."

I gave her a soft smile. "I don't know if I'll ever fully believe that... but I'm learning to forgive myself... and Yue." Korra stared at me silently before speaking again.

"So when Amon took your bending... you lost touch with Yue?"

"Yes. But I spoke with her... and she said that my bending was a gift from her... not something that came from our connection. I can bend without her..."

Korra jumped up, excited. "Then let's give it back to you!"

"Wait!" I cried, holding up my hands. "There's... something else..." I glanced at my family... Tenzin included. They all nodded encouragingly to me. I sucked in a breath, seeing Korra's nervous face. "My father... he was your uncle."

"W- What?"

"We're... cousins."

She stared at me in confused silence. "I... How long have you known?"

I shrugged. "Since you were born, Korra. I kept it from you... because I was ashamed of taking your family from you."

She shook her head. "No... No you... that's not your fault."

I shrugged again. "That didn't change the fact that I feel guilt. But Korra... know that I didn't want to keep it from you. I never wanted to get close to you because I didn't want you finding out. My plan was to escape the city as soon as I can... but then the revolution started and Amon took me... I reconnected with Yue and revealed my bending... And I got attached to you. We became friends... and I knew I couldn't leave you. Not when you needed me."

I stared at the floor, nervous that my explanation would never be enough. Suddenly, her muscular arms wrapped around me, holding me to her. Her head found my shoulder as I embraced her back.

"Don't get me wrong," She mumbled to me. "I'm _pissed_ you didn't tell me sooner... but I get why you didn't. And it's okay... I knew I felt a connection to you." She pulled back, looking at me with a genuine smile. "It's nice to know I have more family that's close to my age... other than Eska and Desna." She made a face, making me laugh.

Our cousins, twin children of Uncle Unalaq, were... strange... at best.

"Well it's nice to finally have a family again..." I looked at Tenzin. "Despite it being bigger than I anticipated." The airbender gave me a genuine smile, his eyes watering.

"Now," Korra said, her hand on my shoulder. "Since we have all the introductions out of the way..." I laughed at her sarcasm. "Let's give you your bending back."

I smiled, stepping back to let her lead me back outside. I kneeled, my legs freezing against the snow as Korra stood before me. She grinned before placing her thumbs over my sternum and forehead. I had a brief moment of panic at the thumb on my forehead, remembering when Amon took my bending. I shook it off, though, telling myself it would all change with Korra's help.

I closed my eyes as hers began to glow, feeling warmth erupt in my body. It spread through me, a calming and empowering sensation... not at all like the tearing feeling left by Amon.

Korra's hands left me, allowing me to stand. She smiled. "Let's see?"

I nodded, breathing deeply. I turned, closing my eyes once more as I felt the power of the moon. _Just.. focus... feel._ I smiled broadly, feeling the snow beneath me feet and the flakes fluttering through the air. The distant crash of the ocean and beating hearts of those around me.

I lifted my hands, already knowing what I could do.

With a flick of my wrists, I froze the snowflakes midair, holding them in place. I drew the ones closest to me into liquid form, letting it dance around me as I swayed. Finally, I slid my foot forward, waving my hands to dissipate it into mist.

I looked back at my family with a smile. My eyes met Korra's.

"Thank you."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello, all! I loved having Yue in the last chapter, and then being able to bring everything to light between the family. I felt like Kanni deserved some happiness. Her story isn't done yet, despite being close, so stick around!**_

 _ **As a side note, I want to answer this potential question now: I don't believe Kanni will tell Korra about her love for Amon. We all know Korra is terribly bull-headed and stubborn (much like Kanni) but it's something she needs to keep to herself. As Tenzin said, Korra doesn't need to know**_ ** _everything._**

 ** _Stay tuned!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	95. Chapter 95: The Greatest Waterbender

**Chapter 95: The Greatest Waterbender In The World**

"Kanni!" Bolin called to me, rushing across the snow in his coat. "I heard Korra gave you back your bending last night!" He barreled into me, his arms lifting me off the ground.

I laughed, pushing him off of me and finding my feet. "She did, so I can kick your butt again."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I said it before that you could kick my butt without your bending." I laughed, punching his shoulder playfully.

As he walked away, gesturing for me to join the group for breakfast, my face fell. I remembered when I was jealous for the way Bo looked at Korra. His boyish smile and innocent face had made my heart flutter... now it just made me warm.

After having loved someone like Amon... No... _I loved Noatak. That was the man I met behind closed doors..._ After loving Noatak... I wasn't sure if I'd feel that way again.

I certainly wouldn't for Bolin... he was a brother to me now... a best friend. And I had the feeling he was content with that, too.

I swallowed back the tears that threatened to arise at the thought of Noatak. It was strange... my mind had almost split him in half. I didn't mourn the death of Amon... I mourned the little boy from the Northern Water Tribe who had an abusive father. I mourned the misguided councilman who fell from grace and lived to regret it, and thought death was the only way to right his wrongs. I mourned the brothers who tried so hard to defy their father's wishes, only to fall into his footsteps anyways. Most of all, I mourned the gentle and loving man who constantly battled with his demons, just to give me a smile. The man who found humor in the darkness. The man who loved me.

"Coming?" Bolin's voice was laced with concern as he snapped me out of my trance. I gave him a smile.

"Yes. Sorry..." I climbed the stairs and entered the dining room for breakfast. I was met with smiles and excited cheers about my returned bending. Chief Beifong gave my shoulder a clap, her face displaying a rare smile.

"So what now?" Mako asked, looking around the table.

Tenzin smiled. "My family and I will return to Republic City. I need to help sort out where the government will go from here."

"I'll go too," Asami said, looking up. "My father destroyed my family name, and the company. I'm going to fix it."

Mako and Bolin looked at each other. "Let's go home, bro," Mako said, receiving a nod from Bo.

I glanced at Korra. "What about you?"

"If I want to continue my airbending training, I have to follow Tenzin. I'll go back to Air Temple Island." She looked at Tenzin. "If you'll have me."

"Of course, Korra," The airbender replied.

I looked at my aunt and uncle. "Are you staying here?"

"Yes, Kanni. I'm chief here," Tonraq explained. "I can't leave my people." I nodded, staring at my plate. "But," He glanced at his wife before they both turned to me with a smile. "If you'd like, Kanni, you can stay here with us in the Southern Water Tribe."

"What?" I sat up straighter.

Aunt Senna looked at me warmly. "We would love to have you here. You can get back into the culture... maybe help Tonraq with the council and defending us."

My uncle nodded. "Not to mention, I'd love to get to know you better. I never really got to meet you..."

I chuckled, feeling my heart warm. "I-" I glanced sideways at my friends, all of whom were returning to Republic City. Korra saw my hesitation and spoke up.

"You do what's best for you, Kanni. We'll all visit sometimes."

I nodded, glancing at my plate in thought. Tonraq watched me as I turned the idea over in my head.

"You can give it some thought. Tenzin won't be leaving until tonight."

"Thank you."

I turned to my food, nibbling on the fish and seaweed noodles before us. I reached greedily for the fruits the airbenders had brought along, devouring the juicy sweetness.

I was sitting beside Jinora, who grinned at me in joy. "Are you happy?" She asked.

I looked around the table, seeing my friends and family. "You know," I responded, looking at her warmly. "I think I am."

"And what about...?"

I sighed, picking up a slice of the fruit. "I'm alright... It'll take a while to... mourn, I guess."

She nodded as if she understood. Maybe she did... she was wise beyond her years. "Will you ever forgive him?"

I looked at her, happy no one was listening to our quiet conversation. "I-I have no idea. I know I should... it would be the right thing... and I have my bending now... but I don't know if I can. If ever will be able to. It wasn't that he took my bending... well it _was_ but-"

"It was that he betrayed you," Jinora completed for me, her eyes sad.

I pressed my lips together. "Yes."

Her hand touched mine gently. "Father says that holding something like that in our heart weighs us down. It gets so heavy, that one day, we can no longer move."

I raised my eyebrow with a small smile. "Your father is a wise man."

"I know. Kanni, I understand that it will be difficult. And you don't have to forgive him yet. Just..."

I hushed her by covering her hand with my own. "I understand. Maybe one day." I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Of course. You're... like a sister to me..."

I felt her words pluck at my heartstrings, tugging tears into my eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side-hug. "You're one to me, too, kiddo."

I looked up at Tenzin as she returned the embrace, seeing his smile.

"Kanni," Korra's voice pulled my attention away from the young airbender at my side. "Do you want to take a quick tour of the Southern Water Tribe? I know you've never been."

"This way," Tonraq explained across from me. "You can look around at where we're inviting you to live, so you can make a decision."

I smiled, nodding my head. "That sounds nice." I rose, my stomach filled with fruit and noodles.

"I can take you into town on Oogi," Tenzin offered, his children pulling on heavier robes in excitement.

"Thank you, Tenzin," My uncle said as he offered a hand to his wife.

"Actually," Korra called from beside me. "If you don't mind, can Kanni and I meet you there?" The people around us raised their eyebrows in question. The Avatar shrugged. "I just figured I have to bring Naga in anyways, since we'll leave from there... and I want to spend time with my cousin."

"Cousin?" Asami, Mako, and Bolin asked in unison. Korra and I let out a gentle laugh.

Tonraq put his hand on Bo's shoulder with a smile. "We'll... explain on the way." He turned to us. "Of course, girls. We'll see you there."

"We should probably leave now." Korra led me out of the room, the both of us dragging on our jackets. She whistled, calling over the massive polar-bear-dog. Hopping up, my cousin let out a howl of delight, snapping the leather hand-holds as Naga took off out of the compound.

I laughed as the wind whipped past my face, chilling my cheeks and making my nose red.

"How far is town?" I yelled over the crunching snow and howling wind.

Korra turned her head over her shoulder. "Not far. It shouldn't take long. It's faster to get to town from the compound rather than the other way around."

"Why?"

Suddenly Naga rounded a corner, revealing a massive drop down slopes. Korra laughed as she called back to me, "Because coming back, is all up hill!"

I let out a squeal as the creature bounded down the hill, her paws half sliding as she moved with excitement towards town. Korra and I laughed, letting the polar-bear-dog have her fun, my arms wrapped tightly around my friend's waist.

It wasn't long before the town came into view, the legendary watch tower looming over the harbor. I smiled, seeing the bustling town covered in snow. _It's just like home..._

A shadow crossed over us, making Korra and I look up to see the underbelly of Oogi, the airbender kids calling from above. We waved, watching them pass and descend into the town.

"Come on, Naga!" The Avatar urged her companion on, the beast's muscles tensing as it picked up the pace, sprinting into town. We pulled to a stop beside where Oogi had landed, a crowd already forming as they recognized it to be Korra.

We dismounted, and as I looked around, I realized that I had earned equal attention as Korra had.

"So," Bolin said, hopping off of the sky-bison. "You're Korra's cousin?"

"Yeah."

"And... you're connected to... the moon spirit?"

I laughed at his discomfort. "Not anymore, Bo. But I was, yeah." Mako and Asami stared at me, unsure and... in awe? _Weird. That's a new one._

I laughed again. "Guys, it's not that big of a deal. I'm the same person as before."

"Well, yeah but..." Bolin gestured wildly with his hands. "But now you're so much cooler than you already were!"

His enthusiasm made us all smile as we turned to begin our tour.

Tonraq led the pack, Korra staying near her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as their shoulders bumped, both blushing. I glanced to Asami, seeing her looking the other way. Putting myself between them and her, I nudged her arm.

"You alright?" Ahead of us, my uncle was telling the group about the long history of the Southern Water Tribe, but I knew it already. Everyone knew the terrible stories about the fire nation taking waterbenders. Everyone knew about Katara and her brother Sokka, stumbling on the Avatar.

"I'm fine."

I looked at her skeptically. "Take it from someone who isn't fine at all, I know you're lying."

Asami looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong with you? You just got your bending back... your family..."

"Excuse me, this conversation is about you."

She looked down at her boots as we walked. "I think I see how they work together... I know Mako always had feelings for her. It's just... it's a lot right now. I'm happy the war is over... but I'm only 18 and my dad is in _prison,_ leaving me with a company to run."

I put my hand on her shoulder as we stopped near the harbor, Tonraq talking about the watch tower that Sokka built.

"Everything is going to be alright in the long run. You're the smartest person I know. You'll figure this out."

Asami smiled at me. "Thanks, Kanni. Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I'm happy I'm with my family, and I'm happy that I have my bending back... but I lost my connection with Yue, which I've had my whole life... even if I didn't always accept it."

"But that's not all," She said as our tour moved forward again. We stayed near the back, speaking in hushed tones.

"There's just a lot on my mind."

She scowled at me before something dawned on her face. "When we got the news about Amon... I noticed you got... quieter. I mean, you were quiet already but it was a... heavier silence. If that makes sense?"

I sighed, letting out a huff of sarcastic laughter. "It makes a lot of sense," I mumbled.

"What happened when you were gone? When Amon captured you?"

Her question surprised me, making me stutter for a moment before finding my pace again. I sucked in a breath through my nose. "Truthfully, when I was gone, it wasn't always bad. Sure, I was a captive for most of it, and I wasn't always treated well... but I made friends. And I met a man that was conflicted and hurt... misled, even... but at his core, he was gentle and kind... and loving..." My sentence tapered off as I realized what I had said.

"You loved him," Asami spoke after a moment, her eyes soft. "You loved Amon..."

I shook my head. "No. I loved Noatak. The man without a mask... the person who wore that mask... especially when we fought him... that wasn't the man I knew."

"And now he's gone... Kanni, I'm so sorry." Her voice was genuine, despite the fact that she probably didn't understand.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

She laughed. "You're the last person I would ever call crazy. You're thoughtful and wise beyond your years. You have incredibly instinct and skill... Kanni I trust that the man you're talking about existed, even if you were the only one who ever saw him." I nodded, a smile on my face.

"Thank you."

She rubbed my shoulder gently before nodding her head. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Same to you... you know that."

"And here, is the Palace," Tonraq's words mixed with the looming of the massive building drew our attention back to the tour. It was magnificent, glittering like it was made of ice.

"Holy shit," I mumbled as Asami and I joined the group, making Beifong chuckle.

"Are we going in?" Ikki asked, earning a nod from Tonraq. As we moved forward, however, a hand touched my wrist.

I flinched, turning to see the small form of Master Katara. I gaped as she smiled at me.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to steal Korra and Kanni for a bit."

"Mother," Tenzin said, walking over. "Is everything alright?"

"Relax," The elderly waterbender replied. "I just heard rumor that Kanni might be the greatest waterbender ever."

My jaw dropped. "That is not true!" I fought back. "I... I'm not."

"Oh don't be so humble," The old woman swatted my arm as she walked to a wide snow-covered courtyard in front of the palace. "Come along."

I looked at Korra briefly before we followed. Tonraq looked towards us and then at the small airbender kids who wanted to tour the palace. The poor man looked torn before Senna saved him. Her hand touched his shoulder gently.

"I'll give them a tour. You stay and watch."

"Thank you," He mumbled, kissing her, making my heart ache for a moment. I brushed it off, smiling as I saw Tenzin split from his wife and kids to join us along with our friends, Beifong, and Tonraq.

"What are we doing, Master Katara?" Korra asked when the woman stopped.

"You're going to spar."

I looked at my cousin. "That's it?" I asked.

Katara raised her eyebrow at me. "For now. Go on!"

Korra and I stepped onto the court, facing each other in bending stances. Korra made the first move, bending three quick streams of water at me, two of which I dodged, the other I redirected at her. The sparring was simple, and honestly boring.

 _She's holding back._

"Come on, Korra!" I taunted. "You're better than this!"

The Avatar flipped in the air, raining a hailstorm of icicles at my head. I crouching, pulling a swirling wave of water over me and solidifying it, creating a shield. When the onslaught ended, I rolled out from my hiding spot, barely missing the huge blast of water barreling through my shield. I stopped myself, taking a page out of an earthbender's book and smashed the ground with an open palm, turning my wrist as I went.

The ice split, knocking Korra off balance. I took advantage of the situation, rolling forward and extending one foot, dragging with it a whip of water, which I released towards her chest, making her land on her ass.

I smiled as I rose, the Avatar finding her feet again.

We looked at Katara questioningly. "Tonraq," She called. "Why don't you join your daughter in sparring with Kanni?"

I steadied my breathing, slipping into a bending stance with a grin.

Korra rolled her eyes at me. "She's gonna beat us, Master," She admitted with a sigh.

"Is that so? Why are you so sure?"

Korra scowled briefly before looking back at her elder. "Because she's beaten me plenty of times, one of which she was blindfolded."

Katara's eyebrows lifted in interest. "Blindfolded? That could make it interesting." She looked to me. "Could you do it blindfolded?"

I looked between my opponents, the Avatar looking sure in my abilities, my uncle just looking concerned. I sighed. "I... I mean I _could-_ "

"Wonderful!" She cut me off. "Take this scarf and blindfold yourself." She handed me her dark blue scarf, which I grudgingly tied on. "Are you ready?" I nodded, reaching out to feel the snow around my feet and the water vapor in the air. "Begin!"

I felt the water in the air shift around Korra, and my bloodbending awareness told me she was punching out. I became aware of a large whip of water careening at my face moments before it would hit me. I reacted, turning so it flew past.

I couldn't resist a smirk as I stepped forward to perform a move, creating massive icicles bursting from the ground. Tonraq leapt forward, creating a stream of water for him to surf, coming past me in a crashing wave, his hands cocked to form an attack.

I didn't give him the time, spinning on soft feet and pushing out my arm, disrupting his stream of water and sending him stumbling forward. Behind me, the Avatar attacked again, making me dive to the side.

As I used my hands to allow myself to stand, I pulled water up and around my arms, encasing them to the shoulder. Long tendrils now dancing from my arms, I spun, using one tendril to block the oncoming icicle attack and the other to whip forward and take out Korra's legs.

I sensed Tonraq to my side and I dodged his attack my leaping, spinning my legs and landing, allowing one tendril to morph into a whip and sending it at Korra. Tonraq changed his tactic, realizing I had a longer reaction time from far away.

He came close quarters, a large blob of water along the outside of his forearm. He let it slide down his arm and encase his fist in ice as he lunged at me. I blocked it with my arm, sparring in hand to hand for a moment, my other tendril melting to the ground, forgotten.

Finally, I caught a block on him and pulling my free hand up from the ground swiftly, sending my uncle flying back with a hard hit to the chest with water. I smirked, letting myself get confident once again.

Korra was up again, sending a wave at me. I stepped hard, feeling water form around my feet and launching me skyward and over the wave. I fell after the wave passed, bringing my fists down hard onto the ground as I landed, a shockwave of ice and snow erupting from me, sending Korra and Tonraq flying backwards.

I straightened with a smile. "Come on, Korra. You're better than this."

The Avatar looked at me exasperated, rolling her eyes. She stood, glancing at Master Katara. "You've beaten me without bending, and you've beaten me with a blindfold on!"

"What?" Tonraq asked, clambering to his feet.

I laughed. "I didn't _technically_ beat you with a blindfold on..."

Tonraq's mouth was gaping open as he looked between his daughter and his niece. Finally, he stopped on me. "What compelled you to spar with the Avatar while blindfolded?

"Dad, all of that information and you ask that?"

I laughed, tossing my head back playfully. "I was teaching her... sort of."

"You were showing off," Mako said from the side, his eyes teasing. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I shrugged. "Whichever, I didn't actually beat her."

While we chatted, Katara had entered the ring, pulling a scarf out of her pocket. "I'm curious," She said, her face smiling. "How would you fare against _me_ while blindfolded?"

We all gaped at her. "Master Katara... You're the greatest waterbender in the world..." I stuttered, nervous suddenly.

She laughed, waving her hand. "I was once... But I'm old now."

Korra and her father backed up obediently when Katara gave them a look. I stared at her, dumbfounded. "I don't believe age is really a factor sometimes..."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised humorously. "You're certainly quicker than me."

"Yes... but you've seen more battles... and frankly, you mastered watebending as a teenager..."

Katara smiled, approaching me with the scarf. I stood still, my body rigid as she moved to tie it around my head. The last thing I saw before the fabric blinded me was her eyes as she spoke softly.

"It would seem, so have you."

I was blind, left to reach out across the snow with my bending. With no vision, my other senses perked up within moments. It was weird, being back somewhere that the ground was literally made from water. I felt vibrations within it, 'seeing' the towns people walking along the streets. The warm bodies around me stuck out like sore thumbs amongst the cold air, every movement distinct and sharp.

I felt Katara in front of me, her hands in a ready position.

"Are you ready, Kanni?"

I nodded, sinking into a stance. We sat there, neither of us attacking. _She's playing my game... fine._ I pulled my arms up, creating a wave that crashed towards Katara, which she split easily. A gentle movement of her wrist created a whirlpool around her, which she thrust forward.

 _There's no dodging that..._

I knelt pulling my hands up to create a small shield of ice to block the attack. When I felt it pass, I allowed the center of the wall to melt, holding it in place. Pushing the heel of my hand forward, I shot icicles from the center of my shield.

I felt Katara's arms move, redirecting my attack around her for them to plant in the snow. I stood, my cover melting. The elderly woman moved again, water funneling up slowly to encase her arms.

 _Not unlike what I used all that time ago in the arena... when Amon attacked during the finals..._

I ignored the pang in my heart and focused as Katara attacked, swinging her long tendrils of water at me. I moved forward, diving over one sweeping arm and ducking the next.

I steadied my breathing, focusing on the water as it came back from my right, my hand coming up to meet it with an open palm. It collided with my hand, my fingers wrapping around it as I fought Katara for control.

I twisted my arm, slipping my arm into the water, taking over the arm as it still held Katara's. I felt the next coming, and repeated the action. Both of my hands now controlling the water connected to the waterbender's arms, I spread my fingers, feeling the water spread across her torso, enveloping her upper body.

I lifted her in the air as she struggled, but found nothing as I held my strong grip on it.

"I'm impressed," Her voice spoke as I slowly lowered her back to her feet and let the water go loose. I lifted the scarf as I gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you..."

She smirked at me. "You didn't treat me like you did the others."

"I... I'm sorry?"

She laughed, and I noticed it tinkled heartily. "I'm teasing. I know you were nervous to fight an old woman."

"I guess... but I think I was more nervous to fight the greatest waterbender in the world..." I teased, letting myself relax.

Her hand reached up to touch my shoulder as the others approached. "Honestly, Kanni... I think _I'm_ the one who should have been nervous." I raised my eyebrow as the others crowded around. Katara smiled. "It would seem I am no longer the greatest waterbender in the world."

I gaped, feeling a warm blush come to my cheeks. "I-"

"Don't fight me on this child," She said in a stern voice, but I could hear the underlying softness. "I know a master when I see one."

"A... A master?" Katara nodded at me. "I... Are you... sure?"

The crowd around us laughed.

Tenzin spoke up, his voice seeming light and filled with... pride? "Kanni, when my mother decides on something, she's one to stay with it. Besides, I think we can all agree with her."

"But... I feel like there is still so much to learn..." I looked at the palms of my hands in disbelief.

My uncle hugged me from the side. "We never stop learning, Kanni. Admitting that is a step towards being a master. Besides, Katara has deemed me a master, and you just kicked my ass."

I laughed, my chest feeling warm and light. "I... I can't believe this... This is incredible. Thank you!"

I hugged Master Katara, feeling the woman shake as she laughed beneath my embrace. "You've earned these titles, Kanni. Don't forget that. I sense a great destiny in you."

I smiled gently. _Yeah... you're not the first to say that._

The elder seemed to read my mind as she leaned in. "I was friends with Princess Yue once, remember?"

I laughed with her, as she removed her hand, allowing the others to come closer. She seemed tired, retreating towards the palace. The group followed, everyone loud and talking about my new... titles.

I, however, turned inward as I gave smiles to those around me. _A master? And not only that... but... I'm now the greatest waterbender in the world? I mean... that's just between us... but... wow..._

"Are you alright?" Asami asked beside me as we entered the palace. I glanced at her, coming out of my trance.

"What? Oh, yes. I guess just a bit..." I struggled to find the words.

"Overwhelmed?" She offered.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. That's a good way of putting it."

"Well I get how you feel." I smiled at her words, giving her an understanding nod. I hadn't realized until today how close she and I had become... she truly was a wonderful friend. My heart ached for her. Neither of us got who we were in love with. Of course... I knew Asami could bounce back. Mako had been a passing thing... I on the other hand... Amon had been something so much more.

There was no coming back from that. No healing.

Not completely.

"Korra!" Ikki's high-pitched voice rang through the massive room. "You've got to tour the palace! It's huge! Have you seen it?"

The Avatar laughed, stepping forward towards the airbenders and her mother. "Ikki I live here, remember? My dad works in this building... I've seen it plenty of times."

Beside her sister, Jinora rolled her eyes, making us all smile.

"How did the sparring go?" Pema asked, glancing at her husband.

"Kanni fought both Korra and Chief Tonraq and won!" Bolin exclaimed, coming forward to tell the story. "And then she fought Master Katara while blindfolded!"

"She what?" Pema and Senna asked in unison, the airbender kids staring at me with wonder. Around us, I saw some of the council members were looking on in interest.

"Bo," I said in a hushed voice. "Ssshh..."

The boy continued anyways. "And she _won!_ "

Everyone gaped at me that hadn't already known. Those that were there just smiled and nodded as I fidgeted awkwardly under so many gazes.

Katara spoke up now. "Yes, so I have dubbed her not only a master, but the greatest waterbender in the world."

I blushed as Jinora came forward and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations!" She managed to say before her sister and brother launched themselves at me, both squealing in joy.

I laughed genuinely, stumbling backwards under their force. When they finally left me alone, I was under the gazes of those around me once again.

Tenzin glanced outside, seeing the sun making its way quickly across the sky. His face fell slightly.

"We should be heading back soon. We have to get ready to leave."

The room fell silent as I knew my decision was upon me. I looked at my friends and family, each of their faces turning back to me and my choice.

I chewed my lip, looking between my family and friends... the airbender kids and my aunt and uncle... How could I choose?

I had a wonderful opportunity to pick up a life. A real one... contribute to my culture and be with my family again...

But what about Korra? Sure, she had friends to protect her... and she could protect herself... but was it bad that I wanted to have a sense of adventure?

At the same time, I had been having adventures my whole life... I had been running from who I was...

Maybe it was time to settle down...

"Master Kanni?" Korra asked with a small smile, using my new title as she stepped forward, her face a mix of emotions. "What are you going to do?"

I stared at those around me, realizing that my family was much bigger than I had ever dreamed it could be. My gaze flitted over my uncle and aunt, Jinora and Tenzin, Asami and Bolin... and found Katara.

She gave me a knowing smile and a small nod.

At first, I didn't know what she meant, but it all slid into place. Maybe she didn't know everything, but she knew enough.

I had been through hell. Lost my bending, gotten it back, but lost my connection to a spirit that had been present forever. I lost friends... and the man I loved...

I had to move on. I had to forgive... maybe not now... but someday... Maybe someday I could.

But I had to live my own life... finally as... _me._ I was a master now... the greatest waterbender...

 _"I sense a great destiny in you."_ Katara's words echoed through my skull as I made my decision and looked at my waiting cousin.

I smiled.

"I go where ever you go, Avatar."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello all! So we are winding down scary fast. I apologize for not posting for a while. I'm SWAMPED with schoolwork right now. Anyways, probably about... 2ish chapters left? And then an epilogue... so close!_**

 ** _It's bittersweet._**

 ** _Anyways, a few clarifications: I know technically the sun is funky in the north and south poles since they have like periods of light and periods of dark, but I figured since the show did it, I can too! Haha!_**

 ** _Also, I know Katara was never actually made the 'greatest water bender' but in my book, she is. She mastered like everything as a teen and frankly is just an all-around badass. I know in season 3, we see some kick ass bending, but I still feel like Katara has an up in her own way._**

 ** _So yeah... that's it!_**

 ** _Oh as another note, the next chapter, be mindful of the chapter title!_**

 ** _-Ryder_**


	96. Chapter 96: Five Years Later

**Chapter 96: Five Years Later**

"Did you really help Avatar Korra take down your uncle?" The little squeaky voice chirped as I tried to keep him focused on his bending.

"Yes, Kesuk. Now concentrate," I answered sternly.

Of course, I was ignored as another small voice spoke up. "And you helped her take down Zaheer?" The little girl with pigtails was asking this time.

I sighed. "Yes. Now would you please-"

"But he could fly!" Kesuk excliaimed.

"Yes, he could fly, but you're not here to listen to my stories."

"But we want to," The little girl, Nukka, said excitedly.

The rest of the kids started complaining as they shot out more names like Kuvira and Ming-Hua and... Amon.

My heart still pulled at that one, but I ignored it.

I stood from my sitting position. "Alright enough!" The room fell silent. "We were _supposed_ to be meditating," I scolded.

"Why do we have to meditate?" Nukka asked. "Isn't that something airbenders do?"

I smiled at her, happy we were getting back on course. "Sure, but you're thinking that each of the elements are divided."

"But... aren't they?" Kesusk asked now.

I gave a small laugh. "No. Sure, we can only bend one of the four. The Avatar can bend them all, but that's because she is the complete link between them. However, we get part of that link." I saw their quizzical looks and continued. "There would be no water without fire. No air without earth. Everything is in a balance. Therefore, balance must be used in your bending. Feel what's around you like an earthbender. Be powerful and fierce like a firebender. And peaceful and swift like an airbender."

"So... why do we have to meditate?" Kesuk said.

I suppressed the urge to groan and roll my eyes. "We meditate," I said, giving him a look. "To find balance within ourselves. We can not be expected to control water if we cannot control our own bodies, emotions, and minds."

"But I can bend already..." Nukka exclaimed, throwing out her hand to create a tiny stream of water, which she looked on proudly.

"Sure, all of you can bend," I admitted. "But do you _really_ control the water?"

The entire room of kids looked contemplative. I smiled.

" _That_ is why we meditate." I glanced outside, seeing the sun was inching its way towards midday. "Alright, everyone. That's enough for today. Please meditate at home before bed tonight! And don't just pretend you did, because I'll _know_!" I threatened the kids as they scrambled to throw their coats on and head for the door.

A few opened their mouths to ask more questions.

"And that's enough questions for today," I said sternly. "Have a wonderful day, kids."

"Goodbye, Master Kanni!" The kids yelled as they dashed out the door and to freedom.

I sighed, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Rough class?"

I looked up to see Aunt Senna, her hair pulled back in its usual braids. I gave her a tired smile.

"It was their first class... the young ones are always the toughest," I admitted as I rose to give her a hug.

"You can't blame them when they have, not only the cousin of the Avatar and niece of the chief, but the famous golden-haired hero, vessel of the moon spirit, and greatest waterbender on earth as their instructor."

I laughed at her, her face lighting up in a bright smile. "I guess so," I teased back, sticking out my tongue.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Kanni. You're an adult now."

"Oh please. Hardly."

"Twenty-four is an adult," She argued.

I laughed as I stooped to tidy the training room quickly. "Maybe in your book, but honestly, I don't think I'll _ever_ be a full-fledged adult."

She allowed herself a chuckle. "I agree... but you can be mature sometimes."

"I _act_ mature."

"Keep telling yourself that." Her voice was joking, but I sensed some underlying darkness in it. I'm sure she was talking about the never-ending list of crap we had all been through. From my family to Amon to every adventure with Korra following that... life had been... rough to say the least. I let the conversation die before it turned dark, because I knew where her mind was going. I hoped that my silence as I cleaned would stop it from coming, but she ended up going there anyways. "Do you think Korra's alright?"

I sighed, putting down the cloth I had been using to clean. "Senna, she's fine. I _know_ she is."

"She's been gone for a long time..."

I shrugged. "A few months... There's a lot to see in the spirit world," I admitted. I turned to see my aunt's worried face. I paced over to her and enveloped her in my arms. "Korra's fine. She's with Asami, and you and I both know that Miss Sato would never let anyone hurt her, right?"

Senna nodded into my shoulder. "I know. I believe you... it's just... a mother's job to worry." I laughed, rubbing her back before we pulled away. She sniffed, wiping her eyes quickly. "So," She said, changing the subject. "Have you heard from the boys?"

I smiled, nodding. "Mako is back to work in Republic City. Turns out the Chief needs officers like him more than ever. I guess the new spirit portal is taking a toll on them... But we'll manage, I'm sure."

She nodded. "The City has always been good at bouncing back."

I laughed, considering all the crap it had seen. "Bolin is traveling with Opal now, keeping the peace with her on her airbender duties."

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

I smiled softly. "Yes he does."

We heard joyful yells from outside, both of our faces turning to see red streaks pass the window. A moment later, two figures that I recognized passed at a slower pace, walking side by side... rather closely. I cocked an eyebrow as I grinned.

"Jinora and Kai have gotten rather... close..." I muttered teasingly to my aunt.

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure they're dating, dear."

"I know... it's just weird. She's still like a little sister to me."

Her hand brushed back a few strands of hair that had pulled out of my braid. "Well imagine how I feel when I look at you."

I touched her hand gently as she kissed my forehead, having to reach on her tip-toes. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes ma'am," I responded as she left through the open door. I sighed, finishing up cleaning and pulling on my dark blue coat with white fur trim, buttoning it in front of my chest. The sleeps pooled down at my wrists, covering the gray sleeves of my tunic that hooked around my thumbs. My tunic came to mid thigh, hanging loosely with a split on the side to make movement easier. My leggings were a deep, graying blue that tucked into gray boots with white fur. I was snug inside my fur-lined coat, pulling the collar tight around my neck as I emerged into the cold air.

I had grown used to it, since moving back after the Avatar successfully restored the balance. Besides, my bending made keeping my body warm rather easy. I met the gentle eyes of Tenzin and his wife, both looking tired, yet excited.

"Kanni!" Pema cried, throwing her arms around me. I embraced her back, smiling at Tenzin over her shoulder. I moved to him, allowing him to envelop me in a hug as well.

"Hi guys," I said softly. "I didn't realize you were visiting so soon."

Pema brushed at my hair, every the motherly one. It was weird... over the years, I had really become part of Korra's family, being referred to in more of a sisterly manner than just a relative. Tonraq and Senna, despite calling them Aunt and Uncle, fell into a parental role. Of course, they knew they couldn't replace what I had lost... but I had been alone for so long, I had forgotten what parents were like.

On the other hand, Tenzin and Pema had practically adopted me as their own. I played with their kids, little Rohan now just as much a trouble-maker as his brother. Pema, while having her own daughters, found joy in having one that was older and frankly, not an airbender. Jinora was so composed, Ikki so wild, Pema claimed I was a nice middle that didn't give her a headache.

I mean, everyone knew how much she adored her kids... I just enjoyed being considered one of them.

"Training at the temple went much smoother than I thought it would," Tenzin admitted. "I figured they deserved a break."

I laughed, walking between them as we followed their kids up the snow-covered street towards the palace. "I'm sure they appreciated it, Drill-Sergeant."

The airbender rolled his eyes as one of my students raced up to me, this one from my older class.

"Master Kanni!" His voice called out, squeaking on my name. _Ah... puberty..._ I raised my eyebrows at him with a smile, nodding for him to continue. "You've got a letter!"

"Thank you," I said with a small bow, which he returned before handing me the small envelope and racing off.

"One of your students?" Pema asked as she watched the kid run off through the streets.

I nodded. "His father works with the post. He makes it a point to hand-deliver my messages."

"That's sweet of him."

"He's a suck-up," I joked, making her laugh.

I smiled, glancing down at the letter in my hand. My heart leapt at the familiar handwriting on it. _Hello Ming..._

I looked up at the squealing of kids, tucking the letter away inside my coat.

"Kanni!" Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan tackled me to the ground, my ass connecting with the packed snow harshly.

"Hey watch it!" I cried, being smothered by their hugs and giggles. I allowed myself a laugh, relaxed in their presence as I turned, pulling a wave of water over me and tossing them off. The shrieked, yelling that I was cheating. I stood, dusting off the snow. "It's not cheating. I was outnumbered. I'm just evening the playing field."

I crossed my arms at them in humor as they stuck out their tongues. I glanced up as Jinora and Kai approached slower, their shoulders brushing. The airbender girl, her forehead now blue with the airbender tattoos, smiled at me, her eyes brightening as she recognized who was standing with her family.

"Kanni!" She yelled, breaking contact with her boyfriend and racing forward. Her head came up to my shoulders, her arms thrown around my neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"It hasn't been that long," I teased as we pulled away, my arm staying on her shoulder as I marveled at how she looked even older than she did when I last saw her.

She shrugged. "You used to live with us. I got used to seeing you more."

I laughed, nudging her as my eyes cut Kai. "Well maybe if you visited more often instead of running off with your boyfriend all the time..." Her jaw dropped as I saw Tenzin physically irked by my words.

"Excuse you!" She argued. "I'm doing the airbender's duty and keeping the peace! Helping those in need!" I laughed again, pushing her away as I watched Kai's face turn red and his body rigid.

I went up to him and gave him a hug. "Good to see you again, buddy."

He smiled, relaxing a bit in my embrace as he returned the gesture. "You too."

I looked back at Jinora, who stood their fuming, my arm around her boyfriend. "I'm teasing," I said with a cheeky smile. "Relax."

She rolled her eyes, still miffed, but knowing she couldn't stay mad at me for long. I released the young boy, returning to walking towards the palace.

As we walked, the group fell into casual conversation, the kids telling me about their adventures in the past few months, while Tenzin talked about the progress of Republic City, and the training his airbenders were going through at the Northern Air Temple.

"Someone help!" A cry made us all turn just as we were nearing the palace. A rumble shook the ground beneath our feet, all of us frozen in shock.

"What's going on?" Jinora asked, looking around concerned.

I pressed my lips into a line. "I'm not sure..."

"Kanni!" My head whipped around at my uncle's voice, seeing him racing down the palace steps, followed by other council members who I recognized all to be waterbenders.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he raced past me.

"The tower's collapsing! Come on!" He cried as he ran with the others back down the hill towards the harbor. I pivoted, squinting my eyes to see through the foggy harbor... and the crumbling sides of the watch tower.

The screams from the town got louder as more people began to realize what was happening.

"Stay here," I instructed the family as I broke into a sprint after the council members.

"But-" I heard Kai say before the wind began to whistle in my ears as I pushed myself forward, gliding along the snow. I pushed myself down the hill, my arms out behind me as I slid, puffs of white erupting in my wake.

I passed some of the slower council members, my heart pumping as I rushed to catch up with my uncle. As I passed doors, I saw some benders emerging and racing with us, offering help, but Tonraq would yell for them to stay safe.

 _We need the help... if there's anyone in that tower... we need all the help we can get._ But he was ever the concerned chief.

The bay was not too far from us as a part of the top of the tower fell, splashing loudly into the water. I caught up with my uncle, my heels pushed farther by my bending with each step. I puffed beside him, giving him a nod as we reached the docks.

Without hesitation, we hurdled into the bay, my hands waving to solidify a platform of ice beneath us, our feet planting deftly.

"Go!" My uncle instructed, knowing I was quicker. I didn't argue, leaping off the ice block and surfing the water swiftly, the wind howling and ocean spray on my face.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see a few council members join Chief Tonraq, their arms swinging to propel the ice block forward and after me across the bay.

I heard screams, returning my attention to the crumbling watch tower. People were racing away, the guards scrambling as they tried to prevent its complete destruction. I pressed forward harder, my body tilting in order to gain speed.

It wasn't long before I lifted my feet to roll onto the shore, joining the soldiers in their struggle.

"Is there anyone inside?" I called to the closest woman in uniform.

"A few, but we have someone inside getting them out!"

I chewed my lip, looking up at the crumbling structure. "How long have they been gone?"

She moved, solidifying a crumbling wall with a wave of ice. "A few minutes, miss."

I frowned. "Too long," I muttered. I turned to her again. "I'm going in! Keep this stable for as long as you can!"

Her, as well as her fellow soldiers, responded positively. I rushed in headlong, ascending the winding stairs as my legs and lungs burned. As I passed a small window, I saw my uncle and other council members hit the ground, helping the soldiers stabilize the structure. I stopped suddenly, seeing that a large section of stair was taken out.

 _I can't jump that..._ I chewed my lip, looking above me at the underbelly of the stairs. I scowled, making an elective decision, knowing it could further destabilize the structure and shorten my time. I raised my arms, collapsing the stairs above me so that I was able to see the lip of the staircase above me. Planting my foot, I took a small bit of water from the wall and propelled myself up. Continuing on, I found the soldiers at the top floor, one of them pinned under a wooden beam that fell from above.

"What's going on?" I yelled as the room shook with more tremors

They looked to me, all seeming surprised at my presence. "That beam is connected to the center structure. If we move it, the entire thing could collapse in seconds." I gnawed the inside of my cheek as I examined the shaking room. The tower shuddered again, snow dropping down on top of us and outside the window.

"It's gonna collapse anyways... we gotta go. You two!" I pointed at the two watchmen who had been standing guard. "Get out of here! Now!"

"No offense, miss... but we don't want to leave our man... he's a friend."

I gave him a stern look. "We'll get him out! Now go! That's an order!"

They looked uncomfortable for a moment before racing past me and down the stairs.

"Do you even have authority?" The male soldier who had been sent up asked with a small smile.

I shrugged as I moved to the window, looking down at the wavering structure. "Not a bit. Alright, here's the plan. You're a bender, right?"

He nodded.

"Perfect. So how long do we have when we move this thing until it all comes down?" I asked, glancing at the man pinned beneath the beam.

He answered me, straining against the weight over him. "Probably about 10...15 seconds, if we're lucky."

"And if we're unlucky?" The soldier asked as we braced ourselves against another tremor, shielding our eyes from the snow falling down.

The pinned guard looked worried. "It could fall immediately."

"Shit," The soldier said, pushing his hands through his long hair.

I was silent as I examined the room, trying to ignore the fact that the building was slowly falling apart beneath my feet anyways. "Where would I have to reinforce in order to give us a few more seconds?"

The guard thought for a moment before pointing weakly with his free hand. I followed his eye-line to a section of beams that connected in the center of the room, the one currently on the floor having been a part of the collection. I grit my teeth, getting ready to bend.

"Okay," I called to the soldier. "When I take water from the stairs, it's still gonna be destabilized. I'll reinforce here, then we move the beam, get him out, and take the quick way down, got it?"

He nodded, understanding my idea as he got ready to bend the beam off of the trapped guard.

"Here we go!" I pulled water from the stairs quickly, feeling the tower quake as I solidified the beams on the ceiling with ice. The soldier was already bending the beam off of the man, so I ran over, grabbing his arms and dragging him out of the way.

The tower shook violently, its deep rumbling nearly deafening.

"Ready?" I called, the soldier helping me lift the wounded guard. As we turned to the window, the soldier blasting through it with a shot of water, my eyes caught sight of something outside the opposite window. I paused for a moment, debating on looking closer, when the whole tower tipped.

"SHIT!" My feet began to slip out from under me, the soldier at the window, the guard over his shoulder, gripping tightly at the windowsill as we lost out footing.

He looked at me panicked as I began to slip towards the opposite wall. I looked to him and then back to where I was sliding. It was made of snow... I could push myself up and we would be home free...

But then I saw what had caught my eye from the other window.

A boat, a ship really... a passenger ship... passing right under the falling tower... that was leaning to fall directly on it.

 _Dammit it all..._

"GO!" I yelled to the soldier, who gave me an appalled look.

"Are you crazy?!"

I shoved my hand forward, sending a small wave of water across the quaking floor to push him out the window. "GO!"

He was dumped backwards out of the frame, his bundle over his shoulder. I didn't worry about him, knowing the man was a good bender and would figure it out on the way down. Besides, the tower was practically a slope for him now as I slid towards my own window.

I found my feet as I slipped, launching myself through the glass, feeling it cut at my skin. Now in open air, I _knew_ that my uncle was staring at me with frustration.

 _I really can't avoid trouble, can I? Sorry, Tonraq... I guess it just runs in the family._

I swan dived into the bay waters, the icy temperature knocking the breath out of my lungs. I arched my back, turning up towards the light and the underbelly of the passenger ship. Twisting underwater, I swirled the liquid around me and propelled myself skyward and onto the deck of the ship. I stumbled slightly, a little disoriented, before I regained my composure.

The people on the deck showed a mixture of shock and panic at the event unfolding before them.

"Alright, everyone needs to move!" I yelled, ushering the people back as I pushed the water out of my soaking clothes. I looked up to the bridge, seeing the captain within. Using the water I had just pulled off my body, I ran forward, easily lifting myself on a thin stream of water, and burst through the door.

"We need this boat to go ten times faster _right now_!"

The Captain looked at me with worry. "I see the danger, miss... but I can't get her to move any quicker. We just have to hope... and pray to the spirits."

I frowned, thinking. "No... we don't," I stated firmly. "Keep her running at full speed. Do _not_ stop!"

I raced off the bridge, hurdling the railing and moving towards the back of the ship, ever aware of the collapsing tower. On shore, I saw my uncle and the other benders doing everything they could to keep it up a moment longer, and give the boat more time to pass.

"Any waterbenders?" I began to cry as I ran past crowds. A few stepped forward, everyone covered in heavy coats and scarves. "Come on!" I waved my arm, urging them to follow me to the rear of the ship.

Once there, I dove off, pulling a stream of water from the bay and turning it to ice, allowing me to slide down and freeze a segment of water. From my little square, I turned to see the waterbenders follow. I looked to both sides, pressing my foot down and sweeping my arms, extending the ice in either direction behind the boat.

When all were line on the icy strip, I began to pull at the bay water, my hands arching and shoulders hunching, creating a wave. Each movement I made forced the wave to grow larger, and soon, its size escalated more as the other benders joined it.

"Release!" I cried when it reached what I hoped was the right height. All of us pushed our hands forward in unison, the wave rushing into the butt of the ship, propelling it forward. Its speed increased incredibly, and we were lucky it did.

The benders lost all hold on the tower, and it crumpled to the bay, narrowly missing the ship. Some debris hit the edge, but no one seemed to be injured.

 _Oh, thank the spirits..._

I allowed myself to close my eyes, blocking out everything as I let myself enjoy the relief. The loud splashes of the tower entering the bay were ignored as people cheered from all sides.

Suddenly, those around me began to yell in terror. My eyes snapped open to see massive waves approaching, accompanied by flying debris. The first wave hit, the chunks of ice flying over our heads as the water crashed over us. I threw out my hands, parting the wave in time, but still feeling water rise around my ankles.

Looking up again, I saw a massive hunk of ice, mixed with stone careening towards me.

 _Oh no..._

I gasped as I felt a body crash into me from the side, throwing me sideways. I landed heavily on the ice with a grunt, sliding away to see the figure of a man trying to find his feet.

"No!" I cried, but my screams were cut short as the debris hit our ice patch, shattering through and sending us all into the water.

In the dark ocean, I watched the tower sink towards the bay floor, its structure melting away. I looked up, seeing that the hail storm seemed to have stopped, and pushed upwards.

"Kanni!" The voice of my uncle could be heard as I broke the surface, sucking in a lungful of air.

I caught my breath for a moment amongst the ice and ragged waves. "Here!" I finally cried.

A small boat, led by Tonraq appeared amongst the ice. His strong hand met mind, lifting me from amongst the debris.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding my face in his warm hands. I reveled in his body heat as I nodded.

"I'm fine." I turned, looking at the two other boats that had been raced into the water. "Did we find everyone?"

"We think so," My uncle said, before pointing behind me. "One more!"

I swiveled, seeing a familiar figure clinging to a floating piece of ice. The boat navigated to him, everyone pulling his weak form on board.

 _He saved me..._

"This man is injured! We need to get him to a healer!" Tonraq announced, using his bending to push us towards the mainland shore. When the boat hit the snow, I hopped out, my hand touching my uncle's arm.

"Let me."

He raised his eyebrow.

"He saved me. Besides, I'm one of the best healers in the tribe. Let me help him. I owe him that."

He nodded, gesturing for two guards to help the man back to my home. I motioned for them to follow me once they had my savior on a stretcher, our group heading swiftly to my humble abode.

It wasn't much. A simple home connected to my training center. I had been given the option to live with Senna and Tonraq up near the palace, but I had spent so many years alone, I realized I still needed some form of independence... it was all that I knew.

Unlocking the door to my studio, I gestured to a table in the corner. "You can put him there," I instructed. The guards obeyed before I dismissed them with thanks.

The man was silent on the healing table, shivering beneath his damp clothes.

"Here," I offered, flicking my hands and removing the wetness from him. I noticed his eyes were closed against the pain and cold. I pressed my lips together into a line before moving into the back hallway. I rummaged in my supply closet before finding the desired medical case, taking it and a few blankets and pillows into the training room.

I slid the pillow beneath his head, moving to delicately remove his jacket.

His hands snapped up, gripping my wrists firmly.

"No," He whispered in a hoarse voice. I frowned, noticing his hands held some scarring and that his face was mostly covered with a scarf. I met his eyes, and I felt a pang at their silver cover. They reminded me of Amon. But then again, almost everyone here reminded me of Amon. Everyone had the same traits. Dark hair, blue or gray eyes... it was nice, but also a constant reminder.

I glanced down at his jacket, seeing a splotch of red along his left shoulder. "You're bleeding," I said softly. "Trust me, I'm a healer. I need to help you."

"Why?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You have no clue what kind of man I am."

 _That's not a weird thing to say..._ I swallowed thickly, eyeing the increasing stain of blood. "Well, maybe not. But I _do_ know that you saved my life today. I think that deserves at least a look at that wound."

He didn't seem convinced, but I figured I had an advantage considering he was hurt, so I just went for it. I pulled from his steel grip, tugging off the scarf. I was jolted for a moment at his face. A few scars danced across his left cheek, one cutting through his eyebrow and another cutting along his lip. His entire face looked worn and tired. His dark hair was tousled and tossed about, clearly having been wrapped in a scarf for some time.

I ignored his... frankly... handsome face, and turned to his collar, the scarf tossed to the side. I unbuttoned his jacket, pulling it off of him to reveal and even darker tinge of crimson below. _Shit..._ Disposing of the coat, I unbuttoned his tunic, his eyes watching me quietly.

 _Why the hell does he look worried?_ Looking at his neck-line and seeing some scars popping out from the collar made me wonder. _Maybe he's embarrassed? Ashamed of the scars? I mean... I'm not someone who's going to judge. I'm a healer... I've literally seen everything._

I pulled open his tunic, ignoring the scars that marked his torso an focusing on the deep piercing that blossomed red on his shoulder just along his collar bone. I took a knife, slicing the fabric of his sleeve to get it off his skin.

Then, I pulled some water from a basin, holding it along my hands and placing it over his wound. I closed my eyes and focused, feeling the warmth run from my chest to my hands, the gentle hum of healing waters mixing with the blue glow.

When I was satisfied that I had at least helped, the bleeding stopping, I removed the water and replaced it with a healing ointment and bandages. Finishing the wrappings, I glanced up to see the man's eyes staring into me.

I was dumbfounded for a moment, caught in his gaze.

 _Why was it so entrancing? I can't be... attracted to him right? No... I can't be... I could never get over... what happened. I loved Amon... Noatak... I can't move on._

But then I glanced down and saw spiderweb scars along the man's muscular side. My eyes widened, moving up his body and examining every new and old marring.

Finally, I met his silver eyes once more, rocking back on my heals as I removed my hands from his shoulder.

"H-How..." I swallowed thickly, my head spinning. "How are you alive?"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **OMG! I loved writing this chapter! Also, dun dun duuuuunnn!**_

 _ **We are so super close to the end! Just one more chapter and then an epilogue!**_

 _ **Expect to hear from me soon, despite how freakin busy i am!**_

 ** _-Ryder_**


	97. Chapter 97: Catching Up

**Chapter 97: Catching Up**

I sat upon a bench meant for my students, warily watching the prone form across the room.

"I-" He winced, trying to shift. "I can explain everything."

I rose slowly, trying to control my breathing. "Don't move," I instructed, letting my teacher-self take over. "You've broken your collar bone." I approached slowly, my footsteps silent across the padded floor.

He watched me, a small smile playing at his scarred lips. "I understand why you're acting this way..."

"A deep contusion on the left shoulder along the broken clavicle," I said, staring at the wrappings over his shoulder.

"Kanni, it's been four years since I've seen you..." He whispered, but my eyes remained on his wound.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't be so cold," He said, trying to be funny.

"I have every right to be!" I yelled, finally meeting his eyes, my fists clenching. I felt tears burn behind my lids, so I turned away. Upon my pivot, I saw the door open, the silhouette of a young teen in the doorway.

"Master Kanni?"

I recognized the voice immediately as a young lady from my 17 year old class. "Sesi," I said, nodding to her as she peered at the man on the table. "What is it?"

"Your uncle sent me."

I moved towards her slowly. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine, Master. He just wanted to know if you needed any help with..." Her eyes cut to Amon on the table. Of course, she didn't recognize him. She was safe in the Southern Water Tribe when he attacked Republic City. Even so, no one knew his face... not like I did.

"Thank you, Sesi. I've got it handled."

"I'm happy to help, Master..."

I rose my hand to silence her. "I appreciate it. But you may leave."

She bowed to me. "Of course, Master Kanni. Send for me if you need anything." I nodded, watching her leave before locking the door behind her. _No more surprise visitors..._

"You're a master?" Amon... Noatak... said from the table.

I gripped the door handle as I stared at the wooden frame. "Yes. Master Katara gave me the title after I got my bending back."

"Ah," He sighed, and I felt his body wince at the pain in his shoulder. _Good..._ "I saw that the Avatar returned your bending. It would seem she figured it out." His head turned to look at me. "I'm glad."

I huffed harsh laughter as I turned, still not looking at him. "I'm sure you are."

"I'm not just saying that, Kanni. I'm glad you got it back... I never should have taken it from you."

His words had no affect on me... my heart had been years ago.

I pulled some water out of the basin, conforming it around my hands and applying it to his shoulder once again. His eyes never left my face as the hum of healing filled the silent room.

"I'm glad you're alive," I whispered finally.

His heart stuttered for a moment before he answered. "So am I..."

I slowly met his eyes, which were watching me intensely. "Tarrlok?"

He looked away, looking pained. "He..."

"I'm sorry." It was quiet again for a minute. "It was him... wasn't it?"

"How- How did you know that?"

I shrugged as I watched the glowing water swirl around my fingers. "I just... had a feeling. How he was acting... he seemed _off_."

"He blew up the boat."

I sighed. "I know. The police found the wreckage... and remains. Everyone assumed neither of you survived... When I heard that-" I cut myself off with a shake of my head. "How did you get away alive?"

"Bending," He admitted softly. He paused before looking at my face again. "I bet everyone celebrated when I was dead."

His words were dark, but serious... which made it all the more painful. I pressed my lips together. "They were glad you were gone... but it felt wrong for everyone. It was a stoic celebration, I guess."

"They?"

"They," I answered, offering no explanation. He let it drop as he changed the subject, his voice still soft, but his familiar baritone rang through. It was soothing... I shook my head, focusing.

"It's a good thing you turned me down that day... you would have died alongside my brother..." His voice caught slightly at the mention of Tarrlok, and I felt pity for him. I knew what it was like to lose a brother.

"If I had accepted, maybe none of it would have happened..."

His eyes widened as his hand came up to hold my wrist delicately. "Are you saying... you wish you went with me all those years ago?"

I slid my hands out of his grasp, taking the healing water with me. "No. Staying was the best decision I've made. I reconnected with my family... I have a life now... and I helped the Avatar through some of the biggest threats this world has ever seen. I don't regret my decision."

His hand fell back down to rest against his chest, his eyes pained. "Yes... I noticed what the girl said about your uncle. So everyone knows now?"

"Yes," I said, turning away to bend the water back into the basin.

"Do they know _everything_?" His voice took an icy tone.

I whirled. "Watch your tongue," I hissed. "They know everything. I told them after you took my bending, so don't try to _threaten_ me."

"I wasn't."

I scowled, looking at my hands before stripping my coat. "I'll be back. Don't move. I'll know if you do." I moved to the corner of the room, feeding more wood into the fire I had started earlier, before heading up the back staircase to my living quarters. Rummaging through my closest, I pulled out a light gray wrap-top, and swapped it for my rather warm long sleeve. Now in lighter clothes, I descended the stairs scooping up a container of food on the way, to see Amon sitting up, his back against the wall.

"I told you not to move," I growled, but he didn't respond, just slumping against the wall instead. I rolled my eyes, figuring he wouldn't listen to me anyways if he was as stubborn as he was years before.

"Did you ever tell them?" He asked suddenly.

I looked over from where I was pulling dumplings and seaweed noodles out of the container. "Tell who what?"

"Did you ever... tell the Avatar... or anyone... about... us?"

My heart leapt to my throat as I glanced down at the food in my hands. I set it down on the bench and fiddled my thumbs. "After... some time... I finally told them. Well... I told Korra. Tenzin and Pema already knew. The boys would never understand, and neither would my uncle. Aunt Senna knows... Asami figured it out shortly after I let you go. And honestly, I'm pretty sure Master Katara knows everything anyways..."

"You... trusted the Avatar with this information?"

I looked at him with a contemplative gaze. It was strange how easy I fell into conversation with him again... _Focus._ "She's my cousin, Amon... er... Noatak..."

"Noa... Noa is fine."

I nodded at him before continuing. "Noa," The name was strange on my tongue... but it was nice. "She's family. Besides... she's not the Avatar you knew. It's been five years and she's saved the world four times... she's become quite the wise young woman. And in truth, Korra understands how you don't choose who you love..."

I didn't realize what I said until it was too late, but Amon... Noa... let it slide. I knew he heard it, though... he was always perceptive.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lounging against the wall.

I laughed, leaning on my knees. "Well... Avatar Korra is currently off on a surely romantic trip with her girlfriend."

His eyebrows quirked up. "Girlfriend?"

I chuckled, seeing his curiosity. "You know her, actually." He looked at me with the familiar face of expectancy. "Asami Sato."

"Hiroshi's daughter?" I nodded, seeing his face fall. "I heard of his sacrifice... a brave man."

Sighing, I watched the crackling fire. "You know I never liked him... but in the last hours of his life... he proved himself to be... good."

Noatak nodded more to himself than me. "I suppose I was not one to achieve that."

"Pardon?" I asked, looking at him.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Should I have died that day... Everything I did... was terrible."

I decided to change the subject. "How did you survive?"

"I already told you-"

"No... I get that you used bending or whatever... but your body is still covered in scars..."

He raised his eyebrow, a playful smirk sneaking onto his face. "There was an explosion, Kanni. I was bound to get a few."

I scowled at him, making his smirk widen. "I know that. I meant... where did you go? Someone obviously treated your wounds."

He breathed deeply, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "I pushed myself as far from the wreck as I could before drifting nearly unconscious. I'm not sure how long it was... but some time later, a fisherman found me just offshore and brought me home, caring for me until I was well enough to help him with his work, repaying my debt."

"And you just wandered after that?"

He shrugged, wincing again. "I took a page from your book... I had lost everyone... my own brother killed himself... and tried to kill me. Everything I had dedicated my life to was gone, my image and reputation destroyed. And I had demolished everything good in my life... by being a fool. I had to travel... find a new purpose."

"Did you?"

He chuckled. "Not really. Adventure, maybe? I ended up helping people sometimes... which was nice."

I looked down at my hands, his eyes following my gaze. They alighted on my upturned arm, seeing it's bareness.

"Kanni," He said softly, his voice strained. "Where...Where..."

"She's gone, Noa. I lost my connection with her a long time ago."

"Was it when... I took your bending?" I chewed my lip and nodded. "Oh spirits," He groaned, as I set a kettle over the fire, tea leaves soaking inside. "No..."

I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant despite the pang of loss that still resonated in my chest. "She and I still talk sometimes. That's the upside of her being the moon... and of living next to a spirit portal."

The man was silent for a good period of time before his voice sounded across the room, so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for what I have done to you?"

I looked up, a few strands of loose hair falling in my face. I was shocked... sure I had always wondered what I would say if Amon were alive and apologizing to me... but now he was...

I was quiet and he took it as an answer in itself, but I felt my heart clench at his misery, and I realized the truth.

"Noatak," I said, using his real name on purpose. "I've already forgiven you."

"H-How?" He said, his voice cracking. "I've done unspeakable things to you."

I let out a small laugh. "Have you met my other uncle, Unalaq?" Noatak raised his eyebrow at me, his eyes glossy still. "Well," I said, lightening the mood as I heated the food near the fire. "He tried to take over the world as a dark Avatar. And then Zaheer with his merry band of Red Lotus psychos? They not only tried to murder me and my friends on several occasions, but they poisoned and crippled Korra with a metal-based poison. And then Kuvira? That crazy bitch would literally take out anyone in her way. She actually tried to..." He still looked shocked and lost. I smiled at him softly. "So trust me, Noa. You're not the worst thing that's happened."

He licked his lips as he looked at me thoughtfully. "It would seem... that I've missed a great deal of events."

"Maybe I'll fill you in sometime."

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes contemplative.

"I'm sorry?"

"The young woman I knew was... harsh and stubborn. She held grudges and wasn't one to forgive. I remember... she vowed she would _never_ forgive me. So tell me... what changed her mind?" He tilted his head at me curiously.

I smiled, looking down at my lap. "Yeah... well that girl grew up. I'm twenty-four now, Noa. I train young waterbenders, and work as a defender of not only this tribe, but also of the Spirit World. So much has happened," I shook my head, looking at the fire again. "I suppose I finally had to. But," I admitted with a grin. "My aunt says I still act like a child sometimes."

Noatak returned the expression. "I would be disappointed if you didn't."

The conversation fell out as I stirred the tea, and I remembered the letter in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing Noatak's eyes closed, his head tilted back to accent his Adam's apple. I swallowed, looking at the writing on the page.

 _Dearest Kanni,_

 _I hope you are staying out of trouble, though I highly doubt it. It was so wonderful to receive your last letter! The wedding on Air Temple Island must have been beautiful, especially with the Spirit portal in the distance._

 _It's so strange how you seem to see these things before they happen. Varrick and his now-bride, Asami and Korra... me and Lee..._

 _How do you do it? Kanan is being his typical self over this new... relationship and has been acting the typical disgruntled father figure._

 _Speaking of which, his fatherly training of Naomi has gone exceedingly well. She is turning into a fine young lady, turning many eyes in our little village. It won't be long until they start trying to win her love. But you know her, she plays the game almost as well as you, playing coy and flirting... You two are terrible, really. Of course, being Naomi and Kanan, the two still fight and cause trouble around every corner._

 _It's part of their charm, though._

 _Well, as the local healer, I've been swamped with all these kids that decided running into the woods where they KNEW there was poisonous plants...on a DARE... was a good idea. It sounds like something you would do with Naomi... you idiots._

 _That reminds me, when will you be visiting again? Naomi won't shut up about it, and frankly, neither with Kanan or Lee. So please, as soon as possible, because we all miss you. And I think we all would love a fun week with you on the waterfront!_

 _So, how's your life? I trust that your classes are going well? By the time this gets to you, you will probably have started your new students already, but give 'em hell! Don't take the little devils' shit! I know you won't, though. There's no point in me saying anything._

 _Has the Avatar returned from her romantic escapades, or is the couple still frolicking through the Spirit World? What about the bending brothers? Have they visited you yet, like you wanted? Oh and I know Tenzin and his family are supposed to be visiting at some point, so please give the kids and Pema my love (as well as your adorable aunt)._

 _I've got to run, but I hope to hear from you soon!_

 _With love,_

 _Ming_

 _P.S. Why don't you stop moping and put yourself out there? You deserve a good guy! Go find him!_

I smiled as I folded Ming's letter, tucking it back into the pocket of my jacket that laid on the bench.

"What were you reading?" Noatak asked from the other side of the room, his steady gaze on me.

"A letter from Ming."

"Ming? Your doctor friend?"

I smiled. "You remembered... yes."

"Of course I remembered. She was part of my revolution after all... Is she in jail?"

I laughed. "No. She... escaped conveniently with a few other good people."

Noa's eyebrows rose. "Conveniently? I see. Who?"

"Kanan. Naomi. Lee. A few others. Well, I didn't help Lee... rather he helped me get the others out of Republic City."

"Lee? Is he... alright?"

I nodded. "Actually, he and Ming are together now. They're a cute couple. Kanan is guardian to Naomi... they have a good thing going for them."

Noa smiled. "Good."

I stirred the tea, seeing that it was done, and pulled it off the fire. After a short silence, I decided to speak.

Finally, I asked the question that was nagging at my brain since I first realized who was laying on my healing table.

"Noatak?" He looked at me immediately. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry?"

I gestured around me with my arms. "What are you doing here? In the Southern Water Tribe? You could have gone anywhere. Why here?"

He stared at me blankly, not saying a word. When his mouth opened, I was shocked at what came out. "You're here."

"W-What?"

"I came to find you. I heard that you had moved here a few months ago... I had to find you. See if you were okay. I never intended to... actually talk... at least, I don't think I did." He looked up to the ceiling. "But then you were in danger and I couldn't just... I couldn't just watch you get hurt. Or worse."

"It seems you've changed a lot in the past few years, too, Noatak."

He stared at me. "There's so much I want to ask you. So much I want to know about. How are you? What's the Spirit World like? How did you beat Ming-Hua one on one? Did you ever settle down and create a family? Is your favorite color still blue?"

I was overwhelmed by his onslaught of questions, but I understood why. I had a lot too. _Five minutes with the man and my heart's fluttering and I want to know everything I missed. Bastard._

My chest warmed and a blush dusted my cheeks when I noticed he remembered my favorite color. _Yes... it's blue like the ocean... is your's still gold?_

Suddenly, and idea struck me. I glanced down at the food, now heated by the fire. I separated it onto two separate plates, and poured two cups of tea. I sat cross-legged on the ground, sliding one plate to be opposite me.

I gestured to it, looking up at Noatak, who stared at me curiously.

"How about we answer questions. If the questions are answered, we both eat. But you have to answer, too," I said, smiles creeping to both of our faces as I said the exact thing that I said so long ago... beginning our stupid game. "And remember Noa, I'll know if you're lying."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi guys! So its NOT over yet! I have an epilogue so stay tuned! It should be posted within a day or so. It'll probably be short though!_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading this far and i hope you stick around for the very last part!_**


	98. Chapter 98: Epilogue

**Chapter 98: Epilogue**

"Master Kanni?" I glanced up from the healing table, where my young students were gathered. I saw the silhouette of an older student, her arms wrapped nervously around her coat-clad torso.

I raised my eyebrow at her, my nine-year olds still working at the healing table. "Nukka?" Nodding at my students to continue, I stepped away from the lesson when I saw her worried face and stance.

Her heart was racing, every muscle fidgeting beneath her clothes. "Are you alright?" I asked, looking at the young girl, that was growing frighteningly fast.

"I just... I just don't understand."

I raised my eyebrows again. "I'm not following..."

She pushed her fists into her cheeks angrily, her entire body radiating frustration. "I just... why can't I get it? Everyone else has!" It dawned on me what she was talking about. In her last class, I had taught my students a move invented by Katara herself when she was only a teen. There had never really been any legitimate name, but most had taken to calling the odd move, 'The Octopus'. It was a move in which a bender had a circle of water around their feet, and with somewhat complicated movements and concentration, the bender lifts tentacles from the ring, and manipulates them individually.

I sighed. "Do you remember the first class you had with me?"

She seemed surprised. "What?"

A smile graced my lips as I thought back, remembering the young girl when I first met her. "You were fiery and determined. You reminded me a lot of myself when I was younger, actually. I think that's why I was always so hard on you. But your first class, you bended this... _tiny_ stream of water, and you were _so proud_..." I laughed.

Nukka looked at my quietly. "So?"

I leveled her with my gaze. "You've always been talented. Just because you can't get an incredibly complicated technique on the first try doesn't make you a poor bender."

"But all the other-"

"None of them have it. Not really. If I actually sent things at them, they wouldn't block a thing. It took Avatar Aang himself a significant period of time to truly master the move." I put my hand on her shoulder, which now came up to my chest. "You've grown so much in the three years I've been teaching you. Don't give up. Keep practicing, and you'll get it, okay?"

She chewed her lip for a moment before nodding. "Thank you, Master." I opened my mouth to respond with a smile, but her arms enveloped me in a warm and grateful hug. I returned the gesture, before ushering her out the door with a final wave.

"Alright," I said, clapping my hands together as I looked back to my nine-year olds. "That's enough of that. Good work, today. I want you each to go through the techniques for the water whip ten times, then you're free to go." They erupted in cheers, overjoyed to take advantage of the warmer weather we were experiencing at the South Pole. The kids scampered to their places on the mats, moving slowly and steadily through the movements I had drilled into their brains over the past few weeks.

I cleaned the healing table, putting all of the equipment away as they finished. "Master Kanni," Yet another call of my name made me turn. I smiled at the sight of one of my graduates, the young boy now working down at the docks.

"How are you?"

He smiled at me with a nod. "Well, but I think you're going to be better." I quirked my eyebrow. I became aware of the fact that his heart was racing, blood pumping through his muscles hastily, his chest heaving with each breath.

"Are you alright? You're face is all red..."

He laughed breathlessly. "I just ran up the hill to tell you that the _Onartok_ just entered the harbor. They'll be docking soon."

I felt my heart skip at the name of the ship. I smiled, hugging my once-student briefly. "Thank you," I whispered before racing up the stairs to my small home above the dojo. I pulled on my baggy, gray fur-lined coat, tossing my long braided hair over my shoulder. As I turned to race out of the room, my eyes caught sight of the tiny bundle of blue-knitted cloth. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Of course," I muttered to myself and the empty room before scooping up the tiny hat and gloves and racing out the door.

My boots crunched against the snow, my pace quickening with each step down the sloping hill. In the distance, I saw the _Onatrok_ gliding across the waves, the sun reflecting off of the water's surface.

I glanced around, wondering where-

"Oh noooo! She got me!" The loud cry from the Avatar made me glance to the side, coming to a stop near the central square. I smiled as I spied Korra collapsed on the ground, a two year old with pig-tails sitting atop her prone form.

"Auntie Kowwa! Auntie Kowwa!" She cried, her face inches from Korra's. "Awe you dead?"

My cousin's eyes snapped open, causing the girl to scream and fall backwards in a fit of giggles.

Asami emerged from the onlookers, who were all shaking their heads and smiling... _hey, kids do that to people..._ A shopping bag was slung over her shoulder, her hair and makeup as flawless as ever.

She approached me with her radiant smile.

I shook my head. "I don't know how you continue to look so wonderful after watching a toddler all day."

She flipped her hair and laughed, waving her hand. "It's no bother." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, really."

"Kanni," She said, putting her hand on my arm, making me meet her serious eyes. "Literally whenever. I love it. And clearly," She laughed, gesturing to Korra who was mercilessly tickling the child. "She loves it, too."

I thought quietly for a moment, glancing between the Avatar and Asami. "Are you two ever going to...?"

Asami shrugged. "I'm not sure if Korra wants one."

"She's great with kids," I offered.

"I know she is... I just don't think she wants one of her own."

I pursed my lips. "Listen, I know my cousin-"

"And you think I don't know my own wife?"

I swatted her arm playfully, the both of us laughing. "I know you know her. I'm just saying... I think she'd be open to it. Talk to her?" I put my hand on hers gently. She smiled at me and nodded.

I sighed, glancing back towards the harbor.

"You alright?" Asami asked, reading my like an open book, as per usual.

Laughing slightly, I nodded at her. "Yeah... It's just..." I looked to the harbor again.

"Oh my... The ship is back!?" I smiled with a nod, feeling a nervous buzz in my stomach. "What the _hell_ , Kanni?" Asami exclaimed, swatting my arm. "Why are we sitting here?"

I giggled, looking back towards the Avatar, my fingers fiddling with the knitted bundle in my hands.

"Alright, you two," I called, both of their heads snapping up to see me. "Let's go!"

They both pouted and I laughed. "Miki, let's go. We're going to the harbor." The girl's face lit up as she bounced off of the Avatar and ran to me, her little legs awkward in the snow.

"Why awe we going to the hawbaw?" She asked, her big blue eyes huge, her teeth chattering.

I stooped down to her. "You a little cold?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe if you listened, and didn't leave your hat and gloves at home," I scolded gently, teasing her as I pulled the hat over her eyes.

She giggled, the bubbly sound making my heart warm every time I heard it. "Thanks, Mommy," She said with a whisper, standing unsteadily on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. I smiled, brushing my hand over the top of her head before standing and offering my hand to her.

She reached up and took it, walking beside me, Asami and Korra following. I glanced back, a smile gracing my lips again at their linked hands. My fingers brushed my engagement necklace, given to me three years ago.

Asami and Korra had gotten married before I did, and that was a whole ordeal unto itself. It wasn't that the council and our family was entirely against it... it was just that it was...a newer concept. Thankfully, Tonraq and Senna were more concerned with Korra's happiness. Besides, all the shit Korra had been through, I think we all agreed that she deserved happiness.

And for Korra... that was Asami.

They were unbearably cute together. It was disgusting. I smiled to myself, making me feel like my own child, making gross faces whenever I kissed her father.

"Why are we going to the harbor, Mommy?" The two year old asked again, pulling my back to the present as the docks drew closer.

"Well," I said softly, leading her. "Do you remember the name of the ship Daddy and Grandpa went on?"

She thought for a moment, her lower lip protruding comically. "The... The... Ana... Ano? The... Onatro? Anotri?"

I laughed, tugging her arm gently. " The Onar..." I led her.

"Oh! The _Onartok?_ "

"There you go, sweetie. Well, the _Onartok_ is in the harbor."

She jumped excitedly at my side. "Daddy's home? Daddy's home?"

We stopped at the docks, seeing the ship being tied off. I didn't answer, instead choosing to watch the crowd of passengers anxiously.

Familiar silver eyes met mine through the crowd, and I felt my heart skip a beat, butterflies taking flight in my stomach once again.

"DADDY!" Miki cried, breaking away from me and sprinting headlong into the crowd. Luckily, the passengers were all more than aware of my daughter and her wild ways, parting like waves around her. They created a perfect isle for her to meet her father in. He scooped her up in a massive hug, twirling her in the air as she giggled.

"There's my prettiest girl!" His deep baritone was light as he cooed over the child.

"Hey Dad!" Korra exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her father. Asami soon followed suit, the three of them happy and relaxed. Seeing my husband and daughter still occupied, Tonraq came over to greet me as well.

"Tikanni," He said, his arms strong around my shoulders. I embraced him warmly with a smile.

"Uncle, it's so wonderful to see you!" He chuckled, looking towards the raven-haired man who was trying to pry the toddler off from around his neck.

"Your husband was so helpful on this trip. He's ever the smooth talker." The Chief wiggled his eyebrows at me with a smile, and I rolled my eyes.

Sure, some people figured it out over time, who my husband was. Tonraq approached me as he did his daughter: If I was happy, it was the right thing. Asami accepted easily, since she read me like an open book, anyways. Tenzin, though he never said anything, I knew that he was very much aware.

Now, when Korra found out, it was practically a duel between the two of us. After a few weeks of her steaming, she finally found it in herself to forgive and accept him into the family.

That was a _long_ few weeks.

I felt a hand on the small of my back, making me jump and return to the present. I turned, seeing the smiling face of my husband, the scar on his lip tucking in the skin slightly.

"There you are," His whispered, pushing his lips against mine hastily. "I've missed you."

I smiled, teasing him. "I think you missed you prettiest girl more," I said sassily, sticking out my tongue like a child.

He rolled his silver eyes. "Kanni, our daughter is _definitely_ the prettiest girl. I mean... she was made from _us_ , literally the two most attractive people on the planet."

I laughed, swatting his chest. "Noa, you have never lacked and ego."

He kissed me chastely again before pulling back, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Did you know that I'm lucky."

"Are you?"

"Well, I have the pretties girl as a daughter..."

"Alright..."

He smiled at me, his pearly whites gleaming like the snow. "And I have..." He kissed me. "The most..." Again. " _Gorgeous_ ," Once more. "Woman," One more time. "As," _Spirits, more kisses?_ "A wife."

I grinned, my hands resting casually on his shoulders.

His eyes pouted at me, his eyebrows raising. "Does that make up for not being the prettiest girl?"

I put my finger to my chin, pretending to think. "Hmmm... I'll think about it."

He laughed, kissing me again, longer this time.

"Ewwwwww..." Surprisingly, it wasn't just my daughter's voice that I heard. Looking to the side, still being held by Noa, I saw Korra making a face along with Miki.

I laughed, pulling out of my husband's grasp. "Korra, watch it. I might start doing that every time you and Asami kiss." The couple laughed as Tonraq began to walk up the hill.

"Come on you guys," He called. "Senna promised a meal for us all."

Miki's stomach chose that moment to make itself known. "Alright, kiddo," I said, scooping her up onto my hip. "Wanna eat?"

"Yes!" She cried, smiling a huge smile at her father as he walked beside us, his hand finding mine. Our fingers laced easily, our steps falling in synch as we followed the chief up to his home.

The house was warm, a hearth obviously having been lit and tended to all morning. I let my child down, helping her strip off her outside gear, leaving them hanging to dry by the door. She raced after her grandfather, who picked her up and tossed her into the air easily.

I pulled off my boots slowly, my heart in my throat as I felt Noa taking his own boots off.

"So how was the North Pole?" I asked casually, trying to get my stomach to stop twisting.

Asami and Korra left the room, their gear already stripped off and hung. I plopped my boots in the corner as Noa responded.

"Cold... You realize it's basically here... just in the North, right?"

I shot him a look. "I was born there, honey."

He laughed, placing his boots beside mine. Suddenly, his hands were on my hips, his thumbs pressing into my hip bones. His heavy blue coat was already off, leaving him in his indigo shirt, crossed over his chest and ending in short sleeves. It left his scarred arms free to see, his muscles prominent and attractive as all hell.

I breathed out a slow breath as his face loomed close to mine, pushing me into the wall. His eyes closed slowly, just sitting there and sharing the same air.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," He whispered. "I wanted to come home _every day_."

My hands ghosted up his torso, coming to rest on his cheeks. "Trust me, I know. I almost called Tenzin and had hime give me a bison to fly to you."

He laughed, his chest rumbling against mine. "Miki would have driven you nuts."

"I would have left her here."

"No you wouldn't have."

We chuckled, us both knowing full well that he was right. "I know... Asami and Korra have been so helpful. They watch her when I have lessons."

He nodded, his forehead falling forward to rest against mine. My heart still fluttered in my chest as he sat so near. It was silent for another moment before he breathed out a few words. "She's gotten so big."

"She's growing fast. She's smart, like you. She learns fast."

"She hasn't... ya know?"

I shook my head with a smile. "She's _two_ , Noa."

"So?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "You started when you were three!"

I laughed. "I had the moon living inside my head... I really think I'm a bit of a unique case."

"I know... I know... you're right."

I cupped my hand to my ear. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

He laughed, moving off of my to swat playfully at my shoulder. "I said you're right. I just... I don't want to miss anything."

I stepped forward to kiss his cheek. "You didn't, don't worry. Alright? Besides, it was only two months... apart from constant questions and not wanting to go to bed, you've missed nothing."

He laughed, his head tossed back to accent his jaw and Adam's apple. "I'm sorry I left you with her... alone."

I pursed my lips. "You know full well that I can take care of myself."

"I know, sweetie. Spirits... How did I get so lucky with you, huh?" His eyes were scanning every inch of my face as he spoke.

Automatically, my hand drifted to my neck, my fingers ghosting over the necklace that laid there.

I still remembered the day he proposed.

The fearless leader of a revolution was nearly shaking in his boots. I knew something was up from the start, his heart rate through the roof. Frankly, that mixed with his fidgeting and excessive sweating, a part of me got legitimately worried that he needed a doctor.

But then we danced and ate and laughed... and he led me outside to be beneath the full moon.

It was there, in the cold air, the moon's rays reflecting off the snow, that he asked me to live my life with him.

His necklace was stunning, a circular pendant strung on a dark blue ribbon. I could tell he had spent weeks, perhaps even months on my betrothal necklace. It swirled a dark indigo and light, almost white blue together in a circular motion.

Yin and Yang. Tui and La.

That was the symbol he carved into my necklace.

Most did something water related, like waves or something. And while Tui and La are definitely water-related, it was hardly something ever done. Why give someone a symbol that represents light and dark, or push and pull?

Of course, it made complete sense with Noa and I. We for so long had been opposites. Even now we were. He was far more organized than me... almost anal about things, were I was always more carefree. Despite no longer running a rebellion, Noat still struggled with giving up control, and admittedly, we still bickered like we did back in the Equalist camps.

We were opposites that couldn't exist without the other. Separate, but one.

His firm lips on mine snapped me out of my memories. "Where'd you go?" He whispered against me.

"I was thinking about when you proposed." He smiled.

"That was the best decision I've made."

"No, the best decision you made was kidnapping me all those years ago," I teased, poking hus firm chest. I was avoiding it... _ugh I can't believe it. WOMAN UP, KANNI!_

Noa laughed, bobbing his head towards the door to go to get food. "Come on, let's eat."

I chewed my lip as he moved away. "Wait!" He stopped and turned, his face growing concerned when he saw my teeth teasing my lip.

"You alright?"

I smiled gently, my heart leaping. "I'm fine... I'm... more than fine. I've got a wonderful family. A beautiful daughter. My husbands home now... and..."

Noa stepped closer, eyeing me with worry.

I sucked a breath through my nose. "Noa," I started, unbuttoning my coat and turning to hang it. I turned back to him in slowly, his eyes on me. "Noa, I'm..."

I couldn't even bring myself to say it. My hand just... unconscionably floated to smooth over the tiny bump that was forming on my abdomen.

His silver eyes widened. "You're... No. Kanni you're..." His mouth gaped, floundering like a fish for a second before his face erupted in joy. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

My face felt like it was splitting in half from my smile as I nodded vigorously.

"Oh! Oh this is wonderful!" He raced forward, his hand finding my hips and lifting me easily as he spun. "Oh spirits, this is so wonderful!" He lowered me, his arms encircling my frame as mine went around his neck, his lips locking with mine for a long moment. He pulled back, his eyes glassy as he stared at me.

"How long?"

"I'm three months in," I whispered.

His forehead pressed against mine. "I'm so happy," He stated, a declaration to the universe. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. "We're going to need a bigger house."

I laughed, tossing my head back. "I know. We'll figure it out."

"We always do." He kissed the top of my head, his arms circling me from behind to let his fingers ghost over my abdomen. He cupped the swell of my stomach softly, his heart beating against my back.

His head dropped to my shoulder as my hands covered his soothingly. He turned his head, his lips brushing my neck.

"I love you, Kanni," He muttered against my skin, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh. "I love you so much."

I turned in his embrace, pressing my lips to his firmly, my hand brushing over his scars and pushing back his raven hair. When I pulled back, I looked him in the eyes with a smile.

"I love you too, Noa." He kissed my quickly once more, his hand sliding from around my waist to follow my arm and lace with my fingers.

We both turned, our hands linked, one of his fingers still reaching out to brush the bump of my stomach. As we entered the dining hall, his eyes never left mine, and I found myself lost in him again...

And not a single part of me wanted to be anywhere else.

 **The End**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I... I literally don't even know what to say. This always seemed so far away and... and now we're done. Kanni's story is over and I already have separation anxiety over her._**

 ** _I am so grateful to all of you who have read and stuck with me through this entire journey, which has spanned a year and a half. You've all been so wonderful and I've so appreciated every message, review, PM and literally anything else. I've loved seeing that you enjoyed my story, and that you continue to read._**

 ** _Feel free to review, now that we are completely finished with this crazy story._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it all,_**

 ** _Because i most certainly have._**

 ** _Much love to all my readers,_**

 ** _-Ryder S. Block_**


End file.
